The Dark Spark of Renewal
by shortlived
Summary: Haunted by a tragic loss, Alexis takes to the road. Unaware that she will be captured, rescued & Earth will be invaded. Yet who could have known the most life altering thing of all was to begin when Alexis caught the optics of Air Commander Starscream.
1. Taken

There were seventeen of them to begin with, seventeen strangers on a small bus heading to a destination, a loved one or even a new future.

There were now only eleven.

How quickly life could be taken away. Especially with an enemy who was relentless, a towering, dominating figure who couldn't even be seen unless one had a clear view out the window.

Alexis still couldn't believe how quickly it happened. One moment she had been trying to position herself better so that she could sleep, the next she was shooting forward out of the seat. She would have been hurt further if she hadn't been buckled in.

That was how the first two died. Not that she knew that then.

There was screaming, yelling and frantic movement as people tried to figure out what was going on. The bus swerved and teetered to the side until it made contact with the road once more, coming to a final stop as it crashed into something.

And then they were actually lifted off the ground. But not before large spikes shot through the roof, tearing through the metal as if it was a piece of paper, grappling hold of the vehicle. Alexis' stomach swerved inside of her as they took off.

She watched out the window as the ground became smaller. Lights in the darkness dimmed to become small glowing specks. There were the sounds of something loud, a plane, a jet perhaps, something that was carrying them to who knows where, the sound decreasing until it became a steady hum. They swivelled back and forth, picking up speed and height as her ears popped.

Alexis blinked and focus came back. The direness of the situation was accentuated by more yelling and loud moans. A kid howled for his mom. A woman shouted something about giant robots. And the sound of retching was not far from behind where she sat.

Questions were being asked. Many wanted to know what was happening. What was going to be done with them. What it could possibly want.

The vehicle seemed to even out somewhat. Alexis unbuckled her seatbelt. An unstoppable impulse had her walking toward the front. People screamed, telling her to go back to her seat, telling her she was going to get hurt. Alexis didn't stop. Holding on to the sides, she walked forward step by heavy step. She went toward the low grumble of pain that was obviously coming from someone. Alexis had always been a person to try to help someone. And even with her stunned state of mind, she found herself doing the same. Maybe it was due to the way her mind had turned off as well.

She leaned down, finding it was the bus driver, a middle-aged man who was holding his stomach tightly. Tears were on his face and a permanent scowl of pain; a large piece of glass stuck out of him. Alexis felt panic rising up, memories awakening inside her that were a little too similar to what she was looking at. Only that had been a car accident, and she knew that person, _loved_ that person, she watched that person die while helpless to do anything. She couldn't handle it happening again.

Not again.

Bile rose in her throat, her hands shaking as she tried to get back up. She was normally a strong person, a helpful, _loving_ person. But detachment settled in, her thoughts churning once more with a hectic disorder. Alexis was grabbed and wet stickiness spread against the back of her hand to settle into a firm grip, fingers laced hard against her own.

"Please," the man coughed, blood spluttering between his lips. He blindly reached with his other hand, getting hold of a folder that was sticking out below the wheel. He struggled with it. Alexis moved forward a little and took it from him. The man's gray eyes dug into hers. "I was supposed to watch over this kid until he reached his mother." He groaned when the bus suddenly lurched. They were about to land. Looking upwards and out the window, Alexis found it was nothing but an expanse of blackness. She turned back toward the man. "I am responsible for his safety." The man laughed dryly before he stopped. "Take care of him for me." His eyes glazed over, his hand tightening a little as he said what were to be his last words, "If you survive this, please tell my daughter that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to her birthday."

The man took a deep breath, one that shuttered and stopped unfinished. And he died. Alexis found tears forming in her eyes, her hand still held by the dead man's. She detached herself. People were talking behind her, saying something. A gentle hand reached over from a seat that was behind where she was, settling on her shoulder.

She tried to stand then, _tried_ to since suddenly with a jerk; they started to drop. Shouts were all around her again, ones that were cut off when they landed. The impact threw Alexis down and back. A screeching sound started, nails against a chalkboard only amplified a hundred times over. Alexis managed to roll over and get herself seated upright. She noticed scratches and holes on her jeans. However, other than that Alexis found she was fine.

Until the roof ripped right off. Two red lights hovered in the darkness and came closer. Metal strips appeared on the frame before it curved and molded itself over the outside rim. Alexis realized after several long-drawn-out seconds that they were _hands_. And the lights, the ominous red orbs, were eyes. Ones that froze her blood as chills splashed through her body.

And then there was a voice. A hard, taunting, _amused_ voice that seemed detached since most of the body was still hidden in the shadows. However, that didn't stop it from carrying and reverberating around them.

"Welcome, vermin. I am _Starscream, _your new master. You will _serve_ me or _die_."

And then the owner of the voice came completely into view. Nothing really happened until a cloud parted from the moon, allowing the light to shine down more fully.

That was when the screaming started again.


	2. 24

Humans were insipid, detestable, _puny_ creatures, ones who infested the planet Earth, a planet that in itself was uninteresting as well. But it was where the AllSpark was, or in actuality where it crashed, and the Earth was able to hold Megatron prisoner for a good while even becoming the ultimate death of him, an outcome that Starscream could appreciate. For it meant his leadership over the Decepticons once more.

Going deep into space to prevent his signal from being intercepted, he broadcasted for reinforcements, using a frequency that few would pick up. Making sure he also included that expediency was a must. The Autobots still resided there, Optimus in particular. And defeating Prime, bringing back his energy-less body would mean his unequivocal rule over Cybertron, over _all_ Cybertronians.

Starscream was nothing if not ambitious.

Setting up a base was easy. But certain things like repairs and modifications took more consideration. Everything was fitted for the fleshbags, everything undersized and problematic.

That was when Sideways made a suggestion, the horned mech that showed up after his own return. Starscream thought he had been sly, secretive even. But somehow the conniving Decepticon had found out his plans and followed him back to the Earth, slithering his way on the base.

He was all set to dismantle the mech and ready to watch his optics dim as he extinguished his spark. But he was placated, for the moment, when Sideways bowed over just enough to make it appear submissive. Two words spilled out of him that stopped Starscream short of carrying out what would have been a pleasurable task.

"_Lord_ Starscream."

Starscream would never get accustomed to being called that. Being second in command to Megatron did not guarantee his absolute control while he was gone. It was a constant war amount the higher ranked, an ongoing battle as who was in command always changed to who happened to be the most powerful at the moment _or_ the most cunning. Of course that made the process much more interesting and the outcome virtually unknown.

"Why not get the inhabitants to do the work for you? You should consider them a resource. There are _certainly_ enough of them," Sideways offered, his tone one of disinterest, a thing that made suspicion grow in Starscream.

The Seeker acted on the advice anyway, carrying it out the very next day himself. Roaming the skies, he kept his visual preceptors highly tuned to the road below. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. But when a vehicle came into view, one that he found out was a bus when he did a quick search on the net, the Seeker knew it was what he wanted. He soared down low and transformed midway, Starscream free-fell, landing directly in the vehicle's path.

Capturing it was easier than he expected.

* * *

Alexis was sure that over twenty-four hours had passed. For the huge towering room that they were thrown in had windows in it, one on each side, both at least a hundred feet up on the wall. The windows let light filter down through them, soft rays of sunlight pushing at the dark shadows in the room. Making the area seem even more ominous than it already was, as it gave it enough light for one to see what kind of predicament they were in.

It was yet another morning, and the second one that she saw there. Alexis' body ached; her muscles were cramped, and her heart raced steadily. It didn't help that she couldn't really sleep. That no matter how tired she was she just couldn't seem to close her eyes. Alexis was lying on a cot, strangely not alone. A young boy was fast asleep at her side breathing steadily; his small body curled in front of hers.

She recalled how it all came to be and about what happened since.

Forcibly removed from the bus, a strange energy discharge came off the giant winged creature, spreading all around them. They would find out later that it stopped their watches and froze their cell phones. There was an order to move and threats given about what would happen to them if they didn't obey. Still, some didn't listen. A few ran in panic and others followed. The Starscream one let out warning shots from a weapon that appeared as if by magic in his large clawed hand. Stopping, he said something in a language she never heard before. An order of some sort, for suddenly another robot appeared, one who was just as massive. He had a weapon on his shoulder directed downwards at them. A crazed smile appeared on his metal features before he took off after the escaped humans. Each of his steps thundered as his feet contacted the ground, manic laughter coming from his departing form.

That was how they became eleven. For those four that ran never came back.

Those that stayed behind were thrown into a room. A gigantic door closed behind them, squealing on its hinges, resounding through the area until it shut securely. There wasn't much talking for sometime. Shock had them all in its clutches for a while, fear as well.

Alexis numbly made her way over to the farthest wall, the bright moon guiding her steps. Her hand went underneath her shirt and tugged on what she had hidden there: the folder.

She had a vague idea of what she would find inside. Opening it, she found a picture of a boy, his name, some info, a signed waiver from the bus company and a copy of a driver's license of one Marsha Telvar, his mother. There were also instructions on when and where she would pick up the seven-year-old.

"Are you going to take care of me now?" a hesitant voice asked.

She closed the folder with a snap and dropped it. Alexis found the object of it standing in front of her, looking down with large teary eyes.

"I heard you talking to George," he sniffled, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve before he continued. "He said you were to take care of me. I heard him!"

"George?" Alexis asked, her voice scratched, her throat parched and dry.

"The bus driver," he said, "my friend."

"You knew him?" Alexis' hand went to her mouth, a sharp inhaling of breath proceeding. Guilt spread through her with remorse not far behind.

The young boy sat down beside her, tilting his head to look at her from where he was. "Well, no, but he was nice to me. He gave me bubble-gum. Even my mom doesn't allow me to have bubble-gum!" His voice sounded more normal, and a smile appeared on his face.

Alexis took a good look at him. He had a small scratch on his arm. A shoe was untied and what was probably brown hair was covered with a light layer of dust along with fragments of debris. He was holding onto a backpack that Alexis was surprised wasn't taken away. But the robots didn't seem concerned with what they had on them.

That was when she remembered her phone. She pulled the thing out of her pocket, flipping it open with a burst of hope, only for it to be dashed in a million little pieces when after entering 911, waiting for it to dial, it just blinked out and died. Alexis closed the thing roughly, cursing bitterly as she slammed it down with a powerful burst of energy, accidentally breaking it as she did so.

"I should have known." She shook her head. "So silly of me to think it would be that easy." Alexis felt the kid beside her jump a little and his body tensed. For a moment, Alexis almost forgot he was there.

"My mom has problems with hers all the time, and that is _without_ giant robots with death rays." He tugged his pack closer to him, hugging it against his frame. The boy trembled as he inhaled, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying again. "My name is Michael. My mom calls me Mikey, but I hate it. What's your name?"

She told him, finding a small hand taking hers in response. Michael shifted so that their bodies were lightly touching. He hadn't parted from her since.

The next morning there was talking, introductions, even speculations on what was going on. Alexis listened to it at a distance. She also kept an eye on Michael, who was sleeping against the far wall. His head rested on her jacket that she had taken off and balled up to serve as a makeshift pillow.

"They're called Decepticons, alien transformers."

Alexis heard a woman say weakly, one who had identified herself as Lois, a waitress who had been visiting her sister in a place called Mission City. Everyone stopped speaking then. A hush rippled through the group until all became silent.

"How would you know?" a schoolteacher named Robert asked, already the most voiced of the entire group.

"They attacked several months ago. They killed hundreds, injured even more. I even..."

"So, the government knew of these... These _beings_?" the older Carla inquired. She had been sitting on the floor while leaning against her husband Leonard, but she stood. "How come the rest of the world doesn't?"

Lois swallowed hard. Carla's disbelieving, appalled voice made her grow silent.

"I can't believe we wouldn't be told!" a girl screeched. Her twin sister tugged on her shirt while trying to calm her. "Especially if they were that much of a threat!" The two were the youngest girls of the group, being only seventeen. Samantha and Sarah, they said their names were. Alexis was still in the process of figuring out which one was which.

"Well, lady, y'got a good answer to that?" Deadrick asked brutally, a large black man who was the least forthcoming of the group.

"Yes, I am sure we would all like to hear it!" Chris said, a guy who looked to be near her age. Alexis' attention drifted toward him as he spoke, thinking that he would have been a friendly person under different circumstances.

"I am sure there is a perfectly feasible explanation for why the young lady helped mask the presence of these... Decepticons." Jared, a book shop owner spoke up, his soft, clear voice making Lois turn toward him as she gave him an appreciative look.

"There is," she said with enthusiasm, "we were paid not to."

It was the worst thing that she could have possibly said. And the way she said it made things worse. Arguing began then, tension rising rapidly.

"So how much did they pay you? Was it worth it? Was it worth _more_ people getting killed?"

Lois burst into tears. Jared tried to comfort her. Everyone began speaking at the same time until they sounded like a human bee colony. It went on like that for a while. Alexis drifted backwards, feeling out of place and reticent. Michael awoke at some point, softly making his way toward Alexis. Grabbing her hand, he said something. But she was too preoccupied with tying to listen to it all. He raised his voice, practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I SAID I HAVE TO PEE!"

Everyone went silent for the second time that day. They turned toward Michael and Alexis, two people they really hadn't been paying much attention to, but now certainly noticed. Alexis bit her lip. Michael slipped behind her back as he hid from the stares.

"Anyone know if there is a bathroom around here?" was all Alexis managed to say. Nine blank faces remained directed at the two. She didn't feel embarrassed like maybe she should have, instead she felt the distracting pull of responsibility.

The group searched the room and found separate bathrooms in the back. Michael was unwilling to part from her to go on the men's side; Alexis took him with her. She was grateful that the toilets and even the sinks were working, although there was no hot water. She took that opportunity to clean herself a little, tending to her cuts and bruises. Alexis helped Michael as well, who was a little more stubborn than she needed.

Returning, they found that Deadrick and Chris had found some old cots in the back that were dirty but usable. The rest of the day passed relatively slowly. The tension never dissipating as everyone, including Alexis waited for their abductors to return.

* * *

They were still waiting. Maybe that was what kept Alexis from sleeping along was the forever debate in her head that was tying to figure out exactly what kind of place they were in. A hangar perhaps? An abandoned base of some sort? Knowing it was really of no importance because in the end no matter where they were located, they were still prisoners. Which led her to wonder what they wanted from group.

Alexis tried to close her eyes again and then tried to turn over a way so that she could at least get the sunlight out of her eyes. Next to her, Michael murmured, his hand resting on top of her left leg, unfamiliarity that Alexis was trying hard to get used to. Her body started to relax after several long minutes. Her mind stilling as she succumbed to exhaustion. She fell asleep, but not for long. A familiar sound pulled her out of it, gnawing at her, making her nearly flip over and out of the cot.

The door to the room was opening.


	3. Interest

Things were working out better than Starscream thought they would. The humans quickly proved themselves, the ones who survived capture. And he found that a little fear, a subtle threat, and maybe a weapon drawn every now and again were more than enough to keep them in line.

They were pathetic yet efficient.

He scanned in each of their faces, registered their vocals and stored them into his hard drive. Starscream got clear readings of them all except for one. A young femme who always spoke in whispers with her voice low, as she seemed intent on silence. However, she had to speak eventually, and then his readings would be complete, his slaves properly categorized and cataloged.

* * *

Darkness, light. Light, darkness. Awake, eat. Work. Eat. Sleep.

Alexis' life was now a repetitive loop that never seemed to vary. A week had passed but the tasks remained the same, the food as well, canned vegetables and fruit that made her stomach ache for something more substantial. They were at least able to eat that because Chris had a can opener on his key-chain.

And yet...

It wasn't long before her dreams became wants, needs, total obsession with food, with comfort and with the thought of sleeping in her own bed.

She thought of Pot Roast with potatoes and carrots. The beef so tender she barely needed to chew. Her down comforter that was soft and pleasing, even a pillow that would have done wonders for her neck. Before, she dreaded going back to her house. For that meant she would have to sort through things and face the emptiness and the unavoidable, undeniable change that was her life. However, leave it to life, a thing that seemed to love dishing out jokes, to push something else on her. Something that was making what she was going through even before her capture to amplify or dim depending on what she was going through at the moment.

All the work started when the one whom she now knew was named Demolisher, ushered them into an even larger room than they had already been in. Giving them orders, his imposing form and demanding voice left them with nothing to do but what he said. The giant mech saying he would crush them if they refused was also a good incentive.

They started clearing out the room. They took things, moving them where the looming metal beast told them to. Another day he brought large boxes with him, electronic blueprints as well, which impressed Alexis with their complexity, not that she had time to dwell on it. They were expected to build the things shown on the alien PDA, some sort of intricate parts that once again had the computer geek in her awed.

She found she could do it easily enough and even enjoyed working with her hands and keeping busy. Anything to keep her mind off what was going on. However, Michael was unable. Even if he knew how to, his hands were too small. Most of the others were having difficulties as well. Alexis tried to explain and tried to help out. But when Demolisher figured out that they couldn't do it adequately enough they were sent back to picking up and moving things.

Alexis managed to keep Michael near her side by telling him to make it look like he was working while she managed to build enough of the joint looking mechanisms for both. She would talk to him and tell him stories and try to keep him occupied. The boy interrupted occasionally with a question, usually one she didn't want to answer.

"You think we will ever get out of here?"

"Yes."

"All of us?"

That was where she would pause and her mind stutter. Truth, lies, optimism, pessimism, an answer, or just empty silence.

"Sure, honey. We'll get out of here," Lois said. She, Chris and Leonard had been the only ones besides Alexis that were capable of making the devices. That day they were sitting by one another, conversing now and again. However, depending on which Decepticon was on duty watching them, sometimes they couldn't talk that much. "They can't keep us forever," the waitress reassured.

Alexis found her mouth opening to argue. She clamped it shut when she realized what she was about to say. Sometimes it was better to say nothing.

An echo sounded off across the room, and something was dropped before being followed by a loud thud and a dull moan. Leonard got to his feet.

"Carla!" he yelled, taking off faster than she would have thought possible for someone his age.

Alexis put her stuff down. Carla had collapsed. A broken box beside the older woman was spilling out what looked to be some sort of glassware, pieces and bits shattered about.

That was when Sideways went into action, the horned robot that was too watchful, too quiet for Alexis' taste. The Decepticon pushed Leonard out of the way with a brutal tap that had him flying backwards across the floor. Luckily, he was stopped and caught by Deedrick and Jared. Both held to him as Leonard tried to get up and go back toward his wife, but they wouldn't let him.

"Carla!" He struggled against them. "Let me go!"

Sideways stood over the fallen woman. His head twisted, staring at her in a rather bored manner. But then he straightened and his hand went to his side. A weapon appeared that he grabbed and leveled at Carla.

"Stop it! You can't do that! You can't!"

The ground shook behind her, and Alexis knew more of the other robots were coming into the room. But that information barely registered over all the voices. The last one she found had been her own. She had been totally unaware that she opened her mouth until she heard herself shouting.

* * *

Starscream was displeased. He was forced to stop his security installation when he had heard everything go silent in the room next to him. That is before the fleshlings started to raise their voices with pleading and begging. The Seeker was all set to ignore it when one voice caught his attention. He put down his nero-wrench, his gears and servos leading him to the outer room. Barricade followed.

"What's going on?"

"More of Sideways' efficiency in action," Starscream said sarcastically.

"Stop!"

It was the voice again, the one that had him moving in the first place. He filtered all the rest of the human feedback out and centered on the one, his optics finding who he was looking for.

* * *

Alexis was shaking. She was sure of that. Alexis trembled even more when she realized the Starscream one was actually staring at her. His inhuman eyes focused on her, ripping apart at her very being, leaving her feeling more wobbly, unsure and just a little panicky.

"And why, human, should this weak fleshbag be spared?"

It took Alexis a couple of moments to realize that he was talking to her. When it finally registered, she found all her words were gone. Alexis' coherent reasoning circled around inside her faster and faster until it stopped completely. Thoughts and memories built, flashing and whispering to her, emotions surged. Blending. Spreading. Burning. And then all she felt was anger.

* * *

Starscream watched the female creature. Her heart rate was building. She was lacking even more color in the flesh than the other humans, and she was trembling with her head downcast and turned away. He felt pleasure that he could incapacitate her so. He was ready to walk away and let Sideways continue when right before his optics there was a transformation. The girl stood up straighter. Her breathing evened out and then her head moved up, eyes clamping on his optics.

"Because there is really no reason to kill her. She just needs to rest."

"Rest takes time," he started, ready to motion at Sideways to finish. "And I am not patient nor feel the need for incompetent organics to take up space."

"I'll do the work for her until she is able again," the female said, her voice strong with urgency. Another emotion broke through that interested Starscream more than the first, defiance.

It was the first true show of it from any of the humans. Yes, they ran, raised their vocals and shouted things, but none of the humans had really confronted any of them yet. He wondered what made the femme creature so different, what made her less fearful and so bold.

* * *

He was staring at her again with hard calculating eyes that she so desperately wanted to look away from. However, she wasn't going to. Alexis had been through enough in her life and was so sick of it all. If the giant robot wanted to kill her, so be it. At least she would stand her ground. Diana would have been rallying behind her if she was still alive, if she had survived the crash. Alexis blocked out those thoughts. An easier task when the booming voice spoke once more.

"You are dismissed, Sideways."

Alexis watched as the weapon was folded away in a flash of movement. Leonard was let go and he rushed to his wife. Sideways left the room disgruntled, obviously displeased that he had been stopped.

However, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

"_Triple_ the humans work. If she doesn't do it, dispose of them both," Starscream told Barricade.

He looked at the femme again. Enjoying the way she flinched at his words before she turned away. The tiny sparkling came up to her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. The Seeker's view obstructed from what had been growing intrigue on his part.

"Way to go, Alexis!" the boy said as he released her. Grabbing onto her hand, he pulled her away.

_Alexis_. Starscream's neural processor repeated the designation. His optics took her in one more time before he left the room.


	4. Barricaded

"Stop, human."

The words were not what stopped Alexis. It was a gigantic hand that came down and crashed right in front of her, impacting with the ground below while sending small tremors traveling underneath until she was nearly knocked off her feet. Alexis was forced to do as she was told. Neck bending itself until her gaze fell onto the speaker; it traveled upwards past the imposing fingers. Then her focus went beyond the gleaming metal and past the tires above the hands and headlights on the chest. The word police was written on the shoulders. That had Alexis' eyebrows rising. Lois had told her that they could turn into stuff, vehicles it seemed, and by the look of it, Barricade was a police car.

It was beyond ironic. It was cruel.

"You will come with me."

Alexis knew a command when she heard one, knew when absolute obedience was implied. However, she paused. Her mouth opened, an intake of breath proceeding so that she could try to speak.

"What do you want with her?"

Alexis heard a male voice ask, one that was rather shaky and plagued with fear and anxiety. She turned to find Chris beside her. Michael stood behind him. She was surprised that he spoke up for her. She hadn't really said anything to the guy, although she did watch him off and on.

"None of your concern. _Leave_. _Now_."

Now that the work shift had finished, the others were long gone. They were the only three left inside the room. It suddenly seemed even bigger than it was and strangely quiet. Chris turned to look at her, his mouth taking on a frown. Brown bangs landed in his eyes before he swatted it away with one of his fingers. Squaring his shoulders and shifting, he stood up straighter.

"Not until you tell me what you want of her." His voice was hoarse, but it echoed around the area, building around them.

That was when the Decepticon got further down to the ground. Balancing his weight on the top of his metal digits and palm, he peered at the three of them with hard burning eyes.

"You will leave _immediately_ or I will crush you, _fleshbag_."

Chris backed away. Gulping slowly, he turned to look at Alexis.

"It's okay," Alexis lied, "go." She wanted him to stay, _didn't _want to be left alone with the colossus, dangerous creature. However, Alexis didn't think Barricade wanted to kill her. But she was still a little out of it. Speaking up to Sideways and Starscream just hours before had left her with an adrenaline rush. One that had stayed with her for a while and boosted her energy, helping her work as she put more of the strange equipment together. That is until the vigor ran out. Then her movements slowed. Her brain making up for the lost pace it whispered sporadic, nearly manic thoughts. And when the confrontation played back inside of Alexis, she came crashing down.

Tears had started to build then, and she dropped her tools. Her view blurring exponentially, she closed her eyes tight. Alexis didn't allow them to release. She didn't want to give into the depression or the reality of the circumstances. Michael had been watching her; his eyebrows bunched together with concern. She forced herself to continue working.

And now she had to deal with this.

Chris placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it softly. His mouth creased downwards, damaging his pleasant features. Alexis watched as he walked away. A part of her wanted to run after him. Wanted to run and keep running until she was surrounded once more by people, voices, _human _voices, anything but what was in front of her.

She forced herself to refrain.

Barricade got back up, stretching until he reached his abundant height. His head angled down. He regarded her with what on a human would have been abject disdain.

"You will come with me," he repeated for the last time. His eyes brightened for a moment before they dimmed. "Your sparkling is unnecessary. He should go regenerate with the others."

She was immediately confused. But suddenly she comprehended what he was really saying, especially when she felt a tug on the back of her jean pocket. Alexis shook her head at the stupidity. She blamed it on the stress.

"Don't make me leave, Alexis. Tell him I won't leave you."

The kid was smarter than she was. He knew immediately what the robot was talking about. Although maybe that had to do with the way the large eyes were on the child with unshakable intensity. Alexis was about to say something but there was no need. Barricade seemed to have superior hearing.

"It seems your sparkling is still dependent. He may come along if he keeps his vocals locked and his insignificant body out of the way." Barricade turned to the side. His arm swept through the air, an indication that they were to start walking.

"_Move_."

They both just stood there for a moment. Alexis was unsure, which caused Michael to be as well.

"Now," Barricade said. His voice rose in volume, making her want to cover her ears. Instead, she found her feet moving. Anything to make the robot stop looking at her the way he was. Alexis couldn't stop thinking what a good little puppet she was. At the same time, she wondered what it would take to cut the strings.

* * *

There were moments Barricade regretted Megatron's death. Little things popping up that frustrated him. The last thing was when Starscream showed up with a large transportation vehicle that was filled with what the Seeker informed him were slaves. It would have been agreeable if he had been let in on the fact that Starscream was going to capture some to begin with or even given the pleasure of assisting.

Megatron could be trusted for his treachery. Most Decepticons could be, but the ruthless leader had also been known for his boasting, his telling of plans and movements so that, for the most part, one knew what was going on or what was expected of them.

After Mission City, things had been rough. For he was damaged quite severely. It was with tremendous difficulties that he had finally managed to transform back into vehicle mode to make an escape. The fate of Megatron, his once formidable commander, hastened his departure. His systems went off-line a couple of cycles later, his programming forcing him to go into regeneration mode due to his battle damage. Barricade woke up three human weeks later, finding himself at a police station garage being worked on by a large human who had the odd habit of pursing his lips together, a strange, foul sound coming out that made him wish he was still off-line.

The very next night, Barricade made his getaway, Energon shooting through him with renewed vigor. Tearing through a fence, he found a road and kept driving for some time. He only stopped to regenerate every now and again to at least stay functional.

And then his communication device came alive, Starscream's voice crackling through fuzzy and dim. Instructions were relayed, directions given. He hesitated. He had been alone for over two months. A short amount of time for a Cybertronian, but Barricade found he liked the solidarity, liked being his own commander and maybe even was starting to like the planet.

Earth was colorful and bright. Something he had to get used to when compared to the sharp, hard edges of Cybertron, the gleaming towering buildings and landscapes of metal. It was also filled with unusual terrain, ever-changing weather and other things that weren't regulated, planned or calculated. Still, he longed for his true home. Maybe that was why he went to the new Decepticon base. Maybe that was why he put up with everything, Starscream and even the humans.

* * *

They were following, both obviously wary about getting in front of him. Their movement was remarkably slow, as humans seemed to be on their own, incapable of any true speed. Barricade perceived they would stay near. Just the same, he kept his audio receptors highly tuned, picking up every pitter-patter of their minuscule feet. He listened for any signs of change.

"What do you think he wants with us?"

Alexis looked down at Michael. His large brown eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Maybe he's got some pizzas for us, to show appreciation for all the work we have done," she said, trying to lighten the mood as she forced a small smile.

"Naw, cheeseburgers and french fries along with... a new DVD of The Batman!" Michael scrunched his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No," she countered, "a real bed, a bath tub filled to the brim with hot soapy water and a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo along with a new bar of dove soap!"

"No a..."

The humans were prattling on. Each taking a turn as they vocalized one thing after another. His processors buzzing inside, Barricade looked up the things he was unsure of, anything to keep his mind off the demeaning task that he had been given. Nevertheless, he supposed it was better than helping with the revamping of the base. He was never one for menial labor. He was more of a terrorize, stalk, capture and destroy sort of Con. Of course, now that the femme had been given to him; he would be sure to make her regret speaking up and menace her in his own little way. That promised to be fun.

She and Michael grew silent. Still following Barricade, they turned down a corridor and then to the left into another room that wasn't quite as big as the rest but was still spacious.

"Put that on," Barricade told her as they all came to a stop. One shiny finger pointed to a large table that held what looked to be a wide variety of equipment.

Alexis walked over to where he directed. However, he could have been talking about anything. Swallowing slowly, she turned to face the Decepticon.

He snarled, "The object on the left upper corner. Put. It. On."

Barricade was starting to think that he was given an even more substandard human than the rest of her kind. Finally, she did as she was told. Picking up the analyzer, she lifted it up to her eyes to peer at the instrument with interest.

"What is it?"

"Put it on and I will tell you." He made a motion and showed her how to put it over her hand.

"Tell me and I will put it on," she said rather hesitantly, her voice low and strained.

The female seemed to be able to vocalize well, which was auspicious. But her failure to do as he asked was aggravating Barricade's thinly wired patient circuits.

"You will _do_ as I say, human. The device is harmless." He pondered why he offered her assurances. He surely didn't mean to, but Barricade was ready to get on with it.

Alexis turned her palm over. She was confused by what he expected. The object looked like a bracelet, a _really_ large bracelet that was way too big. The metal band was the size of a basketball in circumference, matte silver, weighty and rather solid. Pushing aside her doubts, Alexis slid the thing over her fingers and down her hand, gasping when immediately it tightened then shrunk until it was comfortably wrapped around her small wrist.

"_That_ was _awesome_," Michael gushed. Taking Alexis' hand, he brought it toward his eyes and stared at it more intently. "Just hope it's not some sort of alien death device."

"OK. It's on," she told Barricade. Now, she was more than disconcerted, especially with what the kid said.

Alexis watched as the Decepticon backed up a way. And that was when her eyes widened, shock and disbelief leaving her staring with amazement. A rush of sounds filled the room. Compartments on the robot were sliding, shifting and changing position. A rather beautiful display of technology and fluid movement that didn't stop until Barricade turned into a sporty police car that was now parked just a couple of feet away.

"You will now initiate repairs."

She stood there feeling as if her mouth was wide open, probably because it was.

"Do as I _command_ or you _and_ that other femme will _die_."

Alexis was starting to get it. It was the extra work she had to do. Although exactly how was she supposed to? Again, she stared at the device rather closely. Rotating her hand as she did so. She spotted a small discoloration that she pressed into with the tip of her thumb. Immediately, lights turned on that probed outwards toward the Decepticon. A hum of static built until the lights formed a more sharply detailed image of the vehicle in front of her.

Barricade came up with the idea of the female fixing some of his malfunctioning parts after the order Starscream had given him, and after he saw how adequately she built the various components given to her. He figured that if he had to deal with a disgusting human, it might as well be to _his_ benefit. After all, the base was equipped with many things _except_ for maintenance bots. He didn't have much optimism that she would be able to perform anything but the most basic of repairs, but his stealth manifold had bothered him for quite some time not to mention the interference in his visual perceptors, both considered easily fixable.

Slowly rolling forward, he gave instructions on what the human was supposed to do. Barricade watched as she listened intently, seemingly taking in everything he said. Her orbs of emerald actually lit up with what he could have discerned as intelligence if he didn't already know that the planet's inhabitants were senseless creatures. For the femme's sake, she would have to be more than met his optics. He had high standards and no matter how inferior a species; he would not tolerate anything less.


	5. Misery

Alexis was miserable, which was an understatement. She lost track of how long she had been up, sleepiness coming and going. A thing she tried to stay aware of for her keeper would punish her. Barricade already startled her to the extreme by closing the hood unexpectedly several times. Throughout her working, he had also pushed her and jiggled this way or that when she was near something sharp. She had bruises, cuts, and had lost some blood, and that was just the physical part. He would jibe her. Admonish her for her supposed sloppy work, and as soon as she finished one thing, he quickly forced her to start on something else. Alexis detested him.

Alexis felt humiliated and her self-respect was coming and going. Something that she had managed to stop when she started to filter out the Decepticon's belittlements. The closest thing she had perceived as a complement was a low rumble that came from him that could have been halfway pleasant, yet only managed to freak her out.

She had been full of such awe when she first started. All the parts that were inside him looked like a car and yet _nothing_ like one. Alexis had done a little maintenance on her own car, changed oil, a tire or two, and replaced a fuse when her cigarette lighter stopped working, a device she needed for charging her cell phone. Of course, none of that compared to what she was doing now. Still, the respect for the obvious intricacy wore off after the first hour or so.

The device on her hand highlighted areas, showing her what needed to be done. Alexis noticed that despite how many times she would scan certain parts, like a large manifold tucked on the left side under the hood, it failed to register. Those instances put ideas in her head as she memorized everything that showed up that way. Alexis thought maybe somehow the knowledge would come in handy.

As more time passed, she became increasingly troubled. What concerned Alexis was that he expected her to keep going and _going_. Not to mention that she had to figure out how to use strange new tools on her own. And had to figure out how to get delicate pieces off hard to reach places, all without causing the owner of the parts to inflict any sort of damage.

Michael helped her, at least the first couple of hours. Unfortunately, at one point when she turned to ask him for another tool, she found him under the table hugging his backpack as he snored softly. She _envied_ him.

"Continue, _human_."

She shook her head. Her hands went to the sides of her face where she rubbed her temples softly. Was the day going to end? Or was it night? Alexis found she wanted to know, wanted to see the sunrise, wanted to watch it get dark outside as the moon shined down from the vast heavens among the twinkling stars. She _missed_ the sky, even the sun, rain and thunderstorms.

"I'm done," Alexis sighed loudly. Her head rotated back and forth across her shoulders as she backed up. Her eyelids fell down heavily, nearly closing entirely before jerking back open when she realized it was happening _again_.

"Your work is incomplete. You have yet to replace the sync relays."

She still wasn't used to how his voice boomed out of nowhere. The arrogant tone pissed Alexis off. So did the fact that she actually knew what he was talking about.

"I _did_ replace them," she shot back. Her hands went to rest on her hips even if the last time she did that he came toward her unexpectedly, his bumper crashing against her legs. At least keeping her eyes on the car kept her more alert. For Alexis wasn't going to let him do that again, the bruises were still forming from the last time. Nevertheless, she refused to cower under him if she could help it. Alexis was too disgusted by the way he treated her to allow him that satisfaction.

"Replace them _again_."

That was another thing. He made her do things repeatedly. Sure, she made a mistake here and there; it was inevitable. But his latest torment was for her to repeat things, _not_ once, _not_ twice, but sometimes as much as four times before he allowed her to continue. Huffing out a loud breath, Alexis walked forward. The scanner on her wrist extended and began to flash. Moving to the right corner underneath the open hood, she leaned over a little then extended her hand so that she could examine her work.

"They are operational and even working at 11 percent more efficiency than the last ones that were installed," she read off what the holographic display said.

"Replace them anyway."

"_Enough_, Barricade. It is time for this human to regenerate."

Alexis practically jumped while managing to drop the wrench like tool she had been holding. She watched as it skidded off Barricade's bumper before landing with a clank on the floor below. Alexis turned a little and stopped. Alexis already identified who it was. She knew Starscream's voice better than all the others. She shivered. Detesting that she didn't even notice him enter the room.

"I decide when the femme has had enough," Barricade grumbled, his voice loud and opposing. "The human is _mine_ to command."

She really wanted to say something to that comment but kept her mouth clamped. Focusing on the device on her wrist, she was about to turn it off when she saw it was scanning Starscream. An outlined image of him popped up. Rotating around, it showed off different angles before it zoomed in closer. Alien text filtered across before it translated itself. F-22 and Raptor it read and then the diagram folded into itself, stopping when an image of a jet appeared. Suddenly feeling like she probably shouldn't be doing that, especially when she was sandwiched between two arguing Decepticons, Alexis quickly turned the device off.

"And you are _mine_," Starscream said, his tone taking on layers of an unspoken threat. "Do as I say."

The police car reversed loudly and then transformed back into the robot form that she was more familiar with. He looked down at Alexis with indifference. Barricade turned around and walked out of the room, but not before giving a rather pointed look at Starscream. Alexis watched it all with interest. Finding it hard to believe that the one who had given permission to kill her, was now coming to her defense. It put her off-balance. However, lately that was normal.

"You will return to your designated area."

Alexis felt his eyes on her. He was standing off to the side, large and imposing. She had the very noticeable impulse to gulp nervously. Instead, she went over to where Michael was. The kid was now awake and staring at Starscream, barely acknowledging her from where she stood above him.

"Come on, Michael."

Helping him get up, she grabbed onto the boy's arm as she led him away. Starscream followed. Alexis still felt his attention on her, so much so that she finally allowed her head to twist to the side as she peered over her shoulder. Their eyes locked, hers large and full of questions, his bright and filled with arrogance. For a moment, Alexis saw something flicker, a twinkle of something softer. It almost made her halt in her steps from the astonishment. But she just told herself she had imagined it, wondering why it mattered so much in the first place.

She turned back around.

They went back to the main room in which they were kept. It was now empty, the others obviously off working. Starscream left them without a word and closed the large door behind them. Dropping onto a cot, Alexis found for once she wasn't depressed, thinking too much or even hoping for something more. All she wanted to do was sleep. And sleep, she did.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Starscream asked sharply as he came to a halt. He had been so lost in his processor that he didn't even notice that the door to the security room was open wider than he had left it.

"Waiting for you," Sideways said from where he was leaning against one of the walls. He straightened up when the Seeker entered the room. "An _unfortunate_ circumstance has arisen."

Sideways face was placid, but his tone of voice held a hint of satisfaction that was hidden under layers of what was undue concern.

Starscream walked around the Con. Sitting before his observation console, he stared down at the large monitor that was displaying the same thing that it had been before he exited. He had been analyzing data, trying to discern and separate human signals from that of the Autobots. However, it was an arduous task, more than he thought it would be. The humans had so much traffic on their overcrowded planet that he was forced to shift through the mess manually, at least until he learned enough so that he could devise a program to do it for him.

"_Well_?" Starscream said impatiently, tapping one of his digits on the console with a clank. "Report."

The Con's head went to the side, his optics dimming for a moment. "There have been more reports on the missing humans. The search has widened, and earth currency has been offered for anything leading to their whereabouts."

"And _how_ does this concern me?"

"You obviously have not done any research on these humans," he said, making Starscream narrow his optics at the presumptuous comment. "They will do anything to obtain wealth."

"No one will find this place. Despite how much currency is offered. And if they do happen to stumble across us, they won't survive long enough to report _anything_ to _anyone_. Let alone profit from their knowledge."

"As you say." Sideways lowered his head and slightly bowed.

Starscream went back to his work. He stopped when he saw that the mech wasn't leaving. "You have something else to add?"

The Decepticon's head came back up, a look of inquiry on his features, something else as well. "The humans are working out _well_ for you?" he inquired while obviously leading to something.

"They are adequate," he answered guardedly, his optics drilling into Sideways.

There was a lengthy pause. "I would have believed you thought _higher_ of them then that. You _did_ allow _two_ of them to _live_."

There was brittle acrimony in Sideways' words that shifted through his usual indifference. An obvious grudge was present as well. Nevertheless, Starscream was no fool. He knew that Sideways wasn't as subservient as he tried to make others believe nor as loyal. He was far too impertinent. Even so, he was serving a purpose for the moment. And the Seeker knew that when he gained his rightful leadership over Cybertron, the crafty Con would be one of the first he would terminate.

"It is none of _your_ concern," he rumbled, his frustration circuits pulsating. Starscream watched as Sideways strolled up further. He leaned across the front of Starscream's console as he lowered his vocals.

"There are _tales_ of your butchery on Cybertron. _Rumors_ of what you did to some of the captured Autobots and to the femmes, a _deed_ that I believe got you advanced to second in command under Megatron."

"What is your point?" Starscream stood up, his digits pressing hard into the giving metal of a control panel. His attention was on Sideways, at the same time he noticed one of his weapons that was in the corner of his optics. The gleam of it made him want to pick up the device and test the little instrument that he had built the day before.

"I would hate for _new_ rumors to circulate about how you're going soft in your neutralization protocols."

"That is quite enough," he raged. Starscream slammed a fist down hard, the console's casing cracked underneath his powerful blow. "These humans mean _nothing_ to me."

Sideways' optics brightened, his shoulder plates rising as he became increasingly smug. His next words came out as a challenge. "Then you won't mind them being disposed of when we are through with them?"

Starscream couldn't believe the Con's audacity. It had been Sideways' processor that came up with the idea to capture the humans, and now he seemed more than ready to take them off-line.

"They shall serve me for as long as I see fit."

"And when their usefulness has expired?"

For some reason, the femme flashed before his optics with bright inquiring eyes staring up at him. There was still no hesitation in his answer, if anything it became more firm.

"They can go straight to the pit for all I care."

* * *

_The grass was soft under her body, tickling her bare feet, caressing her arms as she lie down on it. The smell of flowers surrounded Alexis. The air was pure and filled with life. The sun shined down on her, pleasant and warming. She was so happy. So terribly happy. Joy was within her, gurgling in her belly, making her want to open her mouth and laugh. Her clothes were soft as silk. Thin straps from her dress were loosely hanging from her shoulder, one sliding down to the side that left her feeling slinky and feminine. _

_Alexis felt a hand on her neck, a soft touch that she turned into. Exhaling slowly, her body coursed with expectancy. Her hair was pushed to the side, a mouth descending on the curve of her shoulder. Small kisses were placed delicately down her arm. _

_"You're so lovely." _

_The voice was low and familiar. Alexis opened her eyes and peered up at the man who was above her. A smile spread as she reached out toward Darren, bringing him down so that he was mere inches away from her face._

_"I've missed you," Alexis sighed. "Kiss me." She closed her eyes. Contentment filled her when she felt his mouth. His fingers played with locks of her hair as his body pressed gently against hers. Words were spoken into her right ear. _

_"I've missed you too, Alexis." _

_Smiling, she opened her eyes once more before leaning so that she was more toward Darren. She wanted to look up at the person who at one point had been someone she cared about a great deal, a person she regretted letting slip out of her life. _

_But he was gone. And other things were missing as well. The grass was absent, replaced with cold asphalt. The sun wasn't to be seen, instead Alexis was surrounded by an immense darkness, a pitch blackness that seemed almost foggy while having a feathery sort of feel to it that had the hairs on her arms standing up on their ends. And the flowers, the tulips and sunflowers, the yellow roses and the purple irises that had been just a couple of feet from her, all were replaced, the whole area underneath her body now a stark metal that seemed to go on forever._

_Getting to her feet, Alexis found her world was obscured. Everything was entirely bleak with a darkness that was alive. It swirled around her, running up and down her body as if a wind with more tangibility. Her hair flew about. Alexis swiped it out of her eyes several times, an action that she might as well have not bothered with for it didn't clear up her view at all._

_Backing up, Alexis slipped and landed roughly on the ground. She tried to get back up, but the darkness wouldn't let her as it forced her to remain where she was. Fear gripped her when the blackness parted. Something started to come into focus. _

_It was Darren. _

_The pressure on Alexis' body dissipated until she was free. Alexis got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him as she pressed into him. _

_"I was so worried." _

_She let go of him after several moments, confused as to why he was stiff and unresponsive to her hug. It was then that she found out he wasn't looking at her. His eyelids were clamped shut. An invisible force pushed her back toward him. Suddenly feeling frightened, she struggled, but it did no good. Darren opened his eyes, one of his hands going to her chin to cup it upwards. _

_"You should be." _

_Red eyes stared at Alexis, giving the familiar face an ominous, startling appearance that had her staring bewitched. The orbs came closer and his face bent down. She tried to yell but it was stunted when a rough, demanding mouth forced itself upon hers. Hands clasped down onto her arms with brutal pressure as Alexis was forced to stay where she was. The darkness surrounded them, enclosing them in its embrace. _

_That was when Alexis finally managed to scream._


	6. Fear

Michael learned about fear at a young age. Growing up it was just an undeniable feeling, one that confused. He didn't understand why at four, he hated the night-light his dad bought him. Why it kept him awake at night with his covers pulled tightly over his body and his eyes peering over the top. The bright, illuminated orb glowed in the night. Casting strange shadows across his room that he was pretty sure were getting closer to him every single night.

At five was when he identified fear, named it and added it to the other things he had experienced. Michael had been walking through the mall as he shopped with his aunt for Christmas. A huge display of dinosaurs caught his attention, the moving heads and realistic roars making him walk toward it. When his attention faded, he turned around to find he was alone, and his aunt Cynthia was gone. And that feeling came into focus, the cheerful sounds, the singing, the bright lights, all turning to a jarring, terrifying sensation that appeared within a couple blinks of his eyes.

He was lost. He was alone.

"Where did you go? You scared me!" his aunt said when she found him. A large security guard standing behind her gave him a rather appraising look that made Michael's lower lip tremble as he started to cry.

_Scared_. He had been scared as well.

And from that day on he learned more things that he feared: large dogs, long squirmy worms that appeared in their garage after it rained. And then something else turned into fear, something unexpected.

His mom picked him up at school as she always did. She avoided his gaze for a while, but it was inevitable that she was going to have to look over her shoulder to back up the car. When she did, Mikey saw her lip was split, a large bruise underneath her right eye. Her hands were shaking, jerking against the wheel. Eventually, she had to pull over when it got so bad.

Unbuckling herself, his mom grabbed him into a hug. Michael's seatbelt tugged against him. But he barely noticed, for his mother was crying, something that always had a knack for grabbing the seven-year old's attention. It was then that she told him things that he didn't understand. Especially not why they were leaving _without_ his dad. And then she told him more, her large brown eyes forever flowing with tears.

When she was done, her mouth closed tightly as his mom raked her trembling fingers through her short black hair, her attention forever on him. There was something in the way that she was looking at him that made his stomach ache, made him want to curl up in a little ball and try to pretend that he didn't hear anything she had just said.

"Did _dad_ do that to you, mommy?" he asked hesitantly, knowing his parents had fought for a while. They had tried to hide it from him, but even he knew something was wrong.

"Yes."

And with that one word, his world changed, for he found he had something else to fear.

_His daddy._

The two drove to his aunt's house, living there until his mom found a job. When she did, they moved into a small apartment, and Michael was given his own room. His mom tried her best to brighten it up, but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

And then a thing his mom called an opportunity showed up. A new job that she said would turn things around. He found himself packing his things once more, left at his aunt's as his mom went to a place called Wisconsin.

"It's just for a week, Mikey. I need to find us a house, and then I'll send for you."

She kept her word. His mom sent tickets, instructions, and before he knew it, the boy was on a bus on his way to her. His aunt offered to go with him, even to drive him up to his mom, but he wanted to ride the bus alone and show his mother that he could do something on his own. That she didn't have to worry about him.

Not shortly after was when the world started shaking and popping, then flying by as clouds licked against a vehicle that wasn't meant for flight. Michael could do nothing but scream for his mom. Nothing but cry, especially when fear took a different form, that of a huge robot, one who had eyes that _burned_.

* * *

"Human!"

Alexis heard the word but it seemed far away, a distance that while was nearby wasn't totally in reach. There was a sharp jab against her stomach. A gush of wind followed as something hard made contact with her body. Eyes opening, darkness was all around. Alexis found she was on the floor, her palms pressing hard against it.

She lifted her head upwards rather swiftly, a sharp pang shooting through her neck. Barricade was looking down at her. His eyes became an area of spotlight that had Alexis tinted in red.

"Get up, human. Come with me."

Blinking a couple of times, Alexis shifted a little before positioning her hands underneath as leverage to push herself up. Her right hand gave out underneath. An intense spasm shot through her fingers, up to her wrist and circled around her hand.

She moaned loudly. Looking at her hand, she was alarmed as to why it seemed discolored, why dark blotches were lining her flesh, warm sticky fluid spreading down her arm. And the immeasurable _pain __Alexis felt_, a disagreeable thing that was building.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Alexis whispered, her words coming out scratched and parched. She felt more tired than when she had first gone to sleep. Strange whispers of dreams echoed through her mind. She definitely didn't sleep well. And it most certainly didn't help being thrust onto the ground by a giant metallic being.

She managed to get up and go to the back. Everyone had returned from working some time ago and had obviously been sleeping. All of them were awake now, most sitting on their cots as they stared at Barricade through the darkness. Some sympathetic looks were directed toward her. Michael called out her name when she started walking, small fingers touching the outside of her left hand. Alexis whispered words of assurance that were automated and reflexive, but they seemed to do the trick as she found she was now walking alone. Making it to the bathroom, she flicked the switch on, an action that maybe was better left undone.

It was if seeing what had been done to her and what was causing the spasms inside her hand made everything much worse. Her hand was covered in partially dried blood. Wrist swollen and discolored and when Alexis brought it up closer to her eyes, she saw that the scanning device Barricade gave her had burned itself onto her hand. Small tentacle like threads were buried underneath her skin. The bracelet like piece of equipment had melded itself to her flesh while she slept.

"No!"

The word echoed in the small room. Hitting against the wall, it ricocheted back. Sliding down on the floor, she felt her chest tighten. The world spinning, her breaths became quick and sharp, stinging her throat as they filled her with needed oxygen. Alexis bended her neck down and folded her legs underneath her as she tried to gain equilibrium. Alexis felt wired and yet frightfully exhausted, panic swimming around inside her. A dizzying sensation grew and spread through her body. The lights started to blink erratically. Her head began pounding as well, almost as if in beat.

"Alexis?"

Her name floated behind Alexis. For a minute, she found herself somewhere else. Her mind taking her to a time in the past when she had been at a hospital. She had just been given news. The doctor only said three words, three little, usually harmless words that would forever change things.

"I'm... so sorry."

She cried then, blinded by a torrent of tears. Yet somehow she made it to the chapel, the last place in the world she wanted to be. Falling down on her knees at the back of the room, sobbing unrelentingly, Alexis tried to cope with what she had just been told. Someone entered the chapel and placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her back.

"Alexis," her mother whispered. Only this time it _wasn't_ her mother. The voice wasn't even close. She drew herself away from the past, a time that wasn't as long ago as she would have liked. Trying to face the person, Alexis finally managed to bring her head up.

"Are you OK, honey?"

The question was so undeniably absurd. She focused on Lois. It seemed to stop the spinning, even push it back a little.

"_Fantastic_," she managed to say, her tone harsh and brittle.

Lois flinched at her abruptness, her gaze drifting down to Alexis' hand. "Oh my lord, what happened! What is that?" She got down on the floor and examined her hand without touching her, for that Alexis was grateful.

"I... I don't know," Alexis said honestly, her voice sounding a little more normal, "but it _hurts_."

"It certainly looks like it does."

A loud noise filled the area, one that was accompanied by the ground shaking underneath them.

"Enough, human. Come out. Now!"

Alexis could imagine the robot standing outside the bathroom waiting for her. For some reason, it seemed somewhat funny for a moment. That passed when he pounded against the adjoining wall once more, hard enough that it was a shock that it didn't cave in.

In a jerking motion, Lois jumped off the floor. She stared down at Alexis with abnormally wide eyes. "What... _What_ now?"

"Help me stand," Alexis whispered. Pausing for a moment, she realized what she was about to say next, a thing that thoroughly displeased her. "I have to do as he says... or..."

There was no need to finish that sentence. Lois bent over and gently put her hands on the back of Alexis' elbows as she pushed her upwards. Now standing, Alexis tested herself with a couple of steps, ones that failed for she swayed and nearly dropped on the floor.

Lois grabbed her. Words followed that were somewhat garbled and full of anxiety. "I... I can tell him you aren't feeling well... that..."

"No. He might hurt you... He might hurt the others. I can't let that happen. Can't give him an excuse." Alexis couldn't believe she was practically begging to go back out there. Nevertheless, she knew it had to be done. At the same time, Alexis was overwhelmed that she was in such a predicament.

"But you can barely stand. And your hand, it needs..."

"It doesn't matter. Help me out there."

Lois hesitated, obviously conflicted.

"_Please_," Alexis pleaded while looking at the middle-aged woman. The light above them stretched out the wrinkles under her eyes, twisting and distorting the woman's usually affable face. It would seem none of them were getting much sleep.

"Fine." Lois was displeased but still assisted Alexis as she held the door open.

"Stay here," Alexis whispered, knowing she had to continue on her own.

Lois stiffly shook her head, not liking that she had to do as told.

Taking a deep breath, tiny steps followed that had Alexis moving forward. But it wasn't enough that she made it out of the bathroom, wasn't enough that she was finally standing in front of Barricade who was looking entirely unfriendly. Something cracked inside. A line was crossed, her body responding despite Alexis' obstinacy.

And that was when the floor started to rush toward her and when the world sunk into a sea of black.


	7. Surrounded

If it was one thing Barricade was learning, it was that the humans had staring down to a fraggin' art. The moment the femme crashed into a pile right in front of him, all eyes turned toward him, luminous, spacious things that held overwhelming layers of shock.

And then there was silence, everything stopping and coming to a complete standstill. So much so that he could hear his CPU whirling around inside. He acted before his processors caught up with him. Bending down, he scooped the unmoving girl in his hand. Backing up, he shot around. The humans moved away, nobody doing anything until he was right in front of the door, but by then it was too late. The yelling started, the accusations and the ever-present wailing scream of the femme's sparkling.

He slammed the door shut, steps taking him farther from the area. The small weight in his right hand caused him to look down. His attention was still on the human when he felt someone come up behind him.

"What the slag is going on here?"

Barricade straightened up. His fingers clenched around the human, a reflex that if he had continued with, would have crushed the femme absolutely. He turned around slowly and faced his leader with a sense of confusion that he bypassed completely before it was picked up.

"I damaged one of the organics," he said, his vocals flat and unemotional. He most certainly didn't care about the human in his hand. Nor that she had repaired him so well that he was now able to regenerate more fully for the first time in over twelve cycles. However, Barricade had been looking forward to getting fixed, even upgrading some other parts that were long in need of it and the human's nonfunctional state irritated him.

Starscream's optics flashed, impatience and intolerance showing up in his angular features. He was holding a large panel in his hands that looked heavy and rather solid. The Seeker was fixing something or another, a job that he was displeased that he had been interrupted during.

"_And_?" the Seeker asked.

Starscream was not that concerned, or so Barricade thought, but the attitude changed as soon as he elaborated. "It's the femme you put in _my_ charge."

There was an immediate reaction to that. Starscream dropped the panel on the floor with a rather loud thump. The large object crashing forward until the wall next to them stopped its motion. His visual receptors dimmed to take on the look of someone who was entirely exasperated.

"Show me," he demanded.

Starscream watched as Barricade brought his hand forward, digits unfolding with careful precision. He stared at the small form of the human female who, when he zoomed in with his visual accentuators, he saw was still alive and breathing. He saw what the problem was after shifting his gaze to the side.

"I knew you allowed her to have a TR scanner. But who knew you were so _incompetent_ that you would let the device merge with her exo-structure." Starscream's voice was low, threatening and held an unbearable anger that was building. It was always _something_. He was constantly supervising the Decepticons, watching to make sure they did what they were _supposed_ to do. It was a battle in itself. Especially since some didn't seem keen on him being in command.

Barricade flinched, his optics flashing. "It wasn't _supposed_ to."

"You are a fool," Starscream blared, watching as Barricade stiffened, his mouth curving down with displeasure from the accusation. "Our technology is not compatible with humans."

"Why all the slaggin' fuss?" the hunter barked. "It's only a human."

Starscream took two short, yet drawn out steps forward, his face leaning forward in more than a threatening manner. "It's one of _my_ humans," the Seeker said, his voice low and grumbling, "that I captured. That I left for you to watch. Not even a cycle and you have already forced her off-line."

"I'm programmed for hunting and capturing. No where in my sub-processor do I have a sparkling-sitting protocol!" Barricade shot back, knowing that wasn't the absolute truth. But then, not much of anything he just said was. He _was _trained in prisoner conduct and experimentation. And when he made the human put the device on her overly small hand, lying to get her to do so, he had been curious if the thing _would _try to merge with her. For its protocol was to do so with the service bots. And he most definitely didn't think much higher of the femme. So when he went to get her, when he saw that the thing had indeed dug inside her weak flesh, Barricade found that pleased him. For she was just a tool to be used, to do with as _he_ chose. Even if Starscream kept trying to interfere and prove otherwise.

"Time for you to modify your programming then, before your actions bypass my tolerance circuits," Starscream rasped as he took a step backwards, his ever watchful gaze still burning in his direction.

Barricade let out a loud mechanized huff. "Then what do you want me to do with her?" He didn't like asking the question, but Barricade was a little unsure on how to proceed. Most of the times he believed it was best to destroy first and to the pit with questions. Apparently, things were going to be done differently.

The Seeker looked back down at the femme. She was now on her back, her damaged hand falling over the side of Barricades's farthest digit. Her chest was rising slowly and small grunts of pain escaped between her mouth. The girl's eyelids fluttered, and her body started shaking before it stilled once more.

And then there was the noise, that of the humans. They were pounding against their room's door, screaming what sounded like human obscenities. The slaves were getting bolder the longer they remained on his base, more vocal as well. Soon they would be a problem that would have to be dealt with.

"_Well_?"

Starscream ignored the impudent word, when out of the corner of his optics, he saw someone coming around the other side of the hall. When the newly arrived Decepticon saw the two standing there, both looking rather short circuited, the Con sped up and tried to bypass both with all due haste.

"Cyclonus!" Starscream shouted with enough grit in his tone to take the shine out of anything metal.

"Huh?" The mech halted in his tracks and shifted so that he was looking at his leader. His extended blades folded behind his back, gleaming under the dim light.

"Get me the neralific analyzer."

Cyclonus didn't move an inch.

"Now!" Starscream added, his vocals rising in pitch.

"But Starscream! I was just about to regenerate. I have been on-line for over three cycles, and..."

He muted his vocals when Starscream turned up his glare and especially when a weapon appeared in his taloned hand that discharged as it made contact with the wall not far from where the Con was standing.

"That wasn't a request, soldier."

Cyclonus chuckled maniacally, twirling around. "As you say, _sir_!" he rang out, the last word tainted with twisted layers of humor.

Starscream watched the copter's exit, hoping that the usually headless Con would be able to handle at least that simple task. Primus knew the odds were such that the mech was going to have to get something right eventually.

"You are going to repair her?" Barricade asked, his optic ridges rising with disbelief. "What's the point?"

"Probably the same reason you maintained her," Starscream stated. His fists clenched tightly as he put his weapon back. "She _is _rather efficient for a fleshling."

Barricade said nothing. Instead, his optics dimmed, almost as if he was going over what Starscream had just said. His attention went to the femme in his hand, his expression changing with what could have been discerned as a revelation before he looked back up at the Seeker, a slight sneer appearing.

"I see no reason for me to hold this femme any longer." He made a motion of lowering his hand, tilting it downwards so that the human would roll off, but he was waylaid.

"Drop her and that will be the second and _last_ thing you do this day that displeases me. _Test _me if you like," Starscream dared, the brittle tension enough that Barricade halted his motion.

"She's soiled me with her bio-fluids." He tilted his hand forward, showing how his paneling was tinted with splotches of red. "It's disgusting."

"You speak as if it is something you haven't experienced before," Starscream said, his words now flammable. "We _both_ know differently."

They glared at one another, neither moving a parnec, something that didn't end until the 'copter returned.

The mech bounded back into the room with unnecessary enthusiasm. "I've got it!" Cyclonus sang before coming to a stop. A short, thin tool lay in his outstretched hand. "So what do you need it for?"

His question was answered for him when he finally looked down. "What are you holding a human for, Barricade?" He tilted down and looked more closely. "And a _femme_ at that?"

The black-and-white scout let out a low growl as he lowered his hand away from the Cons view. "I got desperate for a spark mate. I figured the only way to solve that was to get a micro-femme." Barricade snapped, his words rising with brutality, his comment producing a foul look from Starscream.

"_Really_?" Cyclonus asked, his voice sounding a little too pleased as he tried once more to glance at the girl.

"No, you son of a rejected turbo grinder, _not_ really."

"Oh," the Decepticon replied, obvious disappointment in his vocals, "then _why _are you holding the human female?"

Barricade and Starscream shared a rather tense look before both turned toward Cyclonus.

"Just hand me the fraggin' tool," Starscream snapped.

"And keep your mouthpiece shut," Barricade added.

Cyclonus' optics brightened. His features took on the look of someone being highly entertained. "As long as I can stay and watch!"

Starscream grumbled as he snatched the tool out of the mech's hand. Turning back around, he lowered the analyzer near the human's malfunctioning appendage. His task was instantly interrupted. For that was when a loud, rather unexpected shriek filled the area. The piercing sound had the Seeker nearly dropping the device as his hand jerked backwards.

The human was awake.


	8. Freedom

Alexis was between consciousness and strange sleep, floating between perceptions that left her feeling bodiless and free. Voices were present, strangely altered ones that were all around her, talking- no arguing, yelling- no twisted interest. And somehow, some way, she felt; no knew, that whatever was going on concerned her.

Light started to brighten. Her body beginning to regain weight as she returned to a place of balance and awareness. She flexed her fingers and barely shifted. Trying to figure out why it felt like she was laying on a couple of hard logs. Finally, her heavy eyelids pried themselves open. The area dimmed until she felt like she woke in a world of shadows. Something long and metallic in appearance shifted over her, beeping softly as her wrist stiffened, clenching reflexively against the sudden onslaught of painful sensations.

Alexis could do nothing but scream. A rather loud vocalization that brought the reality and situation back as if she had been punched in the gut. Her gaze shifted upwards and then down. Alexis tried to sit up, only to nearly fall over and out of what she realized was a rather large hand. Her body was still hanging slightly over, even more so since she sat up. The ground was far enough away that to jump would have been a rather foolish thing. And yet she had to fight the impulse when Alexis realized who was holding her.

_Barricade._

The electrical impulses that were trying to tell her brain that she was still hurting, were bypassed for a moment as fear caught up and settled in her chest. Alexis slowly turned her head backwards toward the sentient police car then back around to glance at a rather stolid looking Starscream and another individual who made her breathing nearly stop for a moment. For he was the one who had gone after those four running people when they had first arrived on the base, those individuals who _never_ returned.

It got worse when the one, who happened to have what looked to be very sharp and deadly blades behind his back, leaned forward, his eyes shining as he peered at her with what could have been construed as a rather brazen look. The intense gaze made Alexis try to back up a little. Also forced her to realize once again what a precarious situation she was in, for she nearly slipped again.

"The femme is awake!"

"You have a gift for the obvious, Cyclonus." Barricade's voice boomed from behind her, so close that she felt vibrations tickle down her spine. And the Cyclonus one still staring at her, gave Alexis a cause for further anxiety.

"Hold her still, Barricade. I will finish this." Starscream made a motion with his hand, the reaction of which were Barricade's massive fingers sliding across her and pinning her down to his considerable palm. She struggled, frightened by was going on, hating the implications of the just spoken words. Loosening her elbow a bit, she thrust it toward the nearest finger as hard as she could. Unexpectedly, the giant digit gave way, but that wasn't all, the hand shot down. Before she knew it, Alexis was sliding out of the hand and down toward the floor. Fortunately, for her, by the time she landed on the ground, she was close enough that it didn't cause any damage.

"Slag' it!" Barricade shouted, waving his hand widely in the air.

Alexis took tiny steps backwards, horrified that she was stuck with not one, not two, but _three_ giant robots. One that looked like he was ready to crush her and the other looking a little too happy. And the last one silent and watchful while holding a large tool clenched in his hand. She did the only thing that seemed logical at that moment, the only thing she could comprehend to do.

She ran.

Their size made them less maneuverable than her in the small area. Alexis was astounded by her own courage when she darted right between the Cyclonus' legs, and that she did so unchecked. She sprinted and moved as fast as she could. Not knowing where she was going, Alexis wondered how much that mattered, especially when the ground beneath her started to awaken with tremors as she was pursued, shouts and orders following that were getting closer.

Then she felt a breeze, a whisper of the wind that caressed her arm. Smells came along with it: wet grass, the faint scent of flowers and maybe even dirt. Alexis breathed it in and her heart swelled. She followed it as best as she could, her legs carrying her forward at the fastest speed she could manage.

Something large swept above her as she turned a corner. She barely missed whatever had been aiming for her, instincts taking over as she ducked. Alexis turned into an unknown hallway and passed equipment and electronics. The devices were alive and active, some with monitors. They held alien dialect and charts on them that made Alexis feel somewhat helpless, as it reminded her that she was way out of her element.

But then a door came into view. She ran through it and out into what looked to be a hanger and through the large barn like doors that opened to the outside world, a world that was filled with chaos. Hard rain was pouring down, lightening shooting through the sky looking dangerous and ominous, yet to Alexis terribly beautiful as well.

It _was_ the sky and the real ground, grass and even trees. Alexis didn't stop when she reached the outside. The heavens drenched her with its tears immediately, seemingly lamenting for her sake as it washed the blood off her hand with its purity. Alexis was surrounded by freedom; it called her name with each crash of thunder. A dark path became illuminated with every shattering burst of light. Adrenaline was still flowing freely, but Alexis knew it was just a matter of time before her pace slowed, and her body caught up with the terror induced chemical reaction.

She didn't even get a hundred feet from what she saw was an abandoned, rather dilapidated looking military base, before she was captured. Alexis was still running when a wall of metal came out of nowhere, covering and folding over her in a suffocating manner as she clawed and kicked.

Unfortunately, it seemed her struggling just wasn't going to work a second time.


	9. Freedom Part 2

"Stop struggling, human."

Sucking in her breath when she heard the voice, Alexis realized who was holding her: _Starscream_. She went limp then, suddenly tired and hopeless. Her thoughts spun inside her already too active head. Alexis started to believe that whatever was going to happen next was probably going to be her undoing.

They finally seemed to stop moving. Alexis heard some orders and reprimands spat out followed by the crashing and sliding of a door. Hearing that, she then knew that she was alone with the dangerous robot, the _leader_ at that. His hand was probably the last thing she was ever going to see. That is until she saw it even more up close as it tightened around her body before it crushed her. Tightly closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer and waited. Wondering if there was anything she could still do or if that was it.

The tension disappeared. The pressure against her body faded, air surrounding her as she realized she had been let go and put down. Alexis stayed where she was. Knees giving out, she sat there. Her reinstated vision strained upwards. She realized then that Starscream probably let her go so that he could step on her.

And with the thought of her existence ending under the foot of a robot, everything coherent went flying away. Something slid up her throat, thrusting open her mouth as Alexis found she was laughing. It wasn't a sane sounding thing, even her ears could pick that up, it was demented; tragically so, and yet she couldn't stop.

Alexis' eyes remained on Starscream. The whole time he had just been standing over her appearing even more massive, his large shoulders rising and all the jagged interlocking parts clicking softly. His attention was on her as he remained still and collected. When she started laughing, he took a couple of loud steps back before twisting partly to the side. The outline of his wings became more apparent, his eyes dimming as he suddenly leaned downwards to peer at her with what almost looked like curiosity.

"You are malfunctioning."

By that time, Alexis was trembling and cold. Her wet clothes sticking to her body made Alexis uncomfortable as she felt like she was suffocating. Starscream's words clamped her mouth shut. The laughter died as tears mixed with her already damp skin, lost and forgotten. She remained silent. His face was so close that Alexis could see her reflection in his multifaceted eyes. She looked pitiful and scared.

"Your body temperature is abnormally low for someone of your species, and your respiratory system is irregular as well."

She said nothing, an approach that seemed to make Starscream uncertain. The longer they stared at one another, the more she became certain of the fact that he was going to let her live. Alexis didn't know what to think of that, but she decided she wouldn't draw any conclusions.

"Are... Are you going to kill me?"

Starscream tilted his head to the side. "Primus knows I should," he lashed out.

Alexis flinched at the force of his words, not quite sure what gave her the strength to say anything further. "If you... _aren't_ going to kill me," she paused for a moment as she swallowed hard, "what are you going to do with me?" This time her voice was a whisper, barely audible, but he picked it up without any problems.

"Before you went all Veribian wild flarnex on me, I _was_ going to repair your damaged appendage."

"And now?"

He straightened out and stood back up, not looking at her as his voice became coarse and hard. "You're no use to me damaged. So either I repair you, or I will get Barricade to _dispose_ of you."

She gulped at that. Her eyes narrowed as indignation came, a feeling that was far more preferential to that of the fear of impending death.

"_Dispose_ of me?" Alexis echoed. Finding her feet, she managed to stand up. "Is that what you plan to do with the others as well?"

Starscream ignored her. He went over to an oversized work table, his back facing out. Alexis' attention drifted to what looked like twin engines on him, dangerous appearing objects that hummed whispers of warning, furthering her already intense apprehension. He grabbed a tool, the same one he had waved over her body when she first came to.

"Unless you humans are imprinted with suicidal programming, I suggest you take me up on my offer of repair. It is something that was given without logic and can be retracted if I am given too long to process my actions."

Alexis bent her head down and brought her hand forward as she peered at it. The bruising was particularly evident; it was still bleeding a little. And while the pain had dimmed slightly, the sick feeling could do nothing but return when once more she saw how the device was burned on and digging into her wrist.

"You will _remove _it?" There was evident hopefulness in her voice, something that floated upwards at Starscream, yet did little good.

"I will _not_." His words were firm.

Alexis' gaze wandered across the room as she ignored her rising anger. The more she looked it over, the more certain she became that it was Starscream's planning room, office, whatever giant, evil aliens called it. There were large computers, so much equipment and working mechanisms that the room was filled with an ever-present buzz. A massive monitor was on the wall. After peering closer she realized it wasn't a monitor but a holographic projection, a map of sorts that had small red pinpoint marks evidently showing on the 3-D-ish screen.

Feeling the impatience building up in the room, Alexis knew it was time to answer. A part of her wanted to defy him and shock his circuits as she told him he could take whatever that tool was in his hand and shove it. But self-preservation was too strong, yet another emotion that scared and sickened her.

"_Fine_," Alexis huffed, "fix me." Before she could finish the last word, he leaned down. His fingers wrapped around her midsection and lifted her off the ground. A rush of air followed as he took a couple of steps. Retracting his hand, he put her down on what looked like a desk. It was alive with illumination. Soft colors of activity filtered across it and underneath her, lights pulsing, dimming and then repeating.

"Stay still," he ordered. Starscream brought the device forward and down. Pain shot through her right limb as what felt like electrical energy spread through the wrist device and then into her. After a couple of long-drawn-out seconds, the pain lessened and then softened into a tolerable ache.

Realizing she closed her eyes yet again, Alexis slowly opened them. Starscream was already staring at her and looking expectant.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked as she bent her wrist, staring at it once more. Somewhat disheartened when she saw the thing _was_ still attached.

"I initiated the self-repair program, standard on all TR scanners. It should have started automatically, but it has no reference to human anatomy. I uploaded specs into its mainframe." He paused for a second. "I believe it has already masked the electrical impulses that interpret pain for you. It should repair your exo-structure rapidly."

Taking that all in, she dropped her hand down to her side. "So it's like a computer?"

"No. It's more like an extension of one."

Starscream's words barely finished; Alexis suddenly felt dizzy. Her balance became unsteady as for a moment her vision went blotchy. Her body moved forward. She tried to stop herself, or at least make herself fall backwards instead of toward the edge of the table, but she didn't succeed. Alexis could hardly believe that she who had never passed out in her life was about to do it a second time in less than twenty-four hours.

Instead of falling though, like she was so sure she was going to do; something firm and sure held her in place, her hands landing on either side of something solid. She breathed deeply and the wobbly feeling passed. It was then that she found she was holding onto one of Starscream's fingers, then when she happened to look up, their gazes locking on to one another immediately.

Alexis was confused as to what she felt at that moment. She had been through too many rushes of emotions in such a short span of time that she was starting to _want _to feel numb. So she clung to that desire, stamped it inside of her and let it free fall. Taking in Starscream's evident confusion and frustration, a far cry from his usual domineering stare, she found herself staying like that a moment longer. Her fingers pressed tightly against his metal flesh; her palms firmly planted. The more she had an occasion to feel him, the more she was surprised at how warm he was, how silky the metal was to the touch. However, it didn't take long for more logical thinking to catch up with her. Even less time for Alexis to stumble backwards until she finally found her own footing. And still Starscream stared at her with searing intensity. Alexis was almost relieved when someone came barging into the room, taking the forceful orbs away.

"You fixed her," Barricade said, sparing an impatient look Alexis' way.

"You're going to need some repairs yourself if you don't learn how to announce yourself before entering."

There was a loud reply to that, something that sounded oddly like a snort.

"I'll take the human _now_. She is already _behind_ in her duties."

As Barricade moved toward her, Alexis backed up. Starscream brought his arm forward and stopped the Decepticon.

"_Duties_, you mean _repairing_ your slaggin' aft," he scowled. "A small task you are unable to get done without problems arising that _I_ am forced to fix."

"Well, some of us did get scrapped in the last battle while _following _Megatron's orders." Alexis heard the tremors of anger that seemed to be rapidly building in the black-and-white robot. She stiffened and watched with strange interest. "And since we are stuck on this planet- with the fraggin' _Autobots_, we might as well be fully functional. Even you would have to agree with _that_."

"You are _not _taking the femme."

The room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Tension was rising as the two Transformers continued to argue, something that had evolved into whether she was going with the cop car. She watched Barricade. He was extremely agitated, full of an unbridled fury that looked as if it had been pent up for quite a while.

However, while they were arguing about Alexis, their focus was on each other. She took that opportunity to walk over the desk, careful not to step on any of the protruding buttons. Reaching an edge, Alexis bent down and slowly peered over. But the distance between where she was and where she wanted to go was even greater than she had imagined.

She stood back up and let out a frustrated breath. Alexis stared down at the shiny black surface below, one that had a small trail of water that marked her short journey over the large desk. She hugged her body and shivered, wondering how long the argument, a thing that looked to be building into something more severe, could go on. It could go on forever. They were robots, so they had a life span of what? Centuries? Longer?

"I have an idea."

Alexis heard a voice say, a soft, rather meek one that seemed to intensify and build as it traveled across the room. Starscream and Barricade stopped what they were doing. Their posturing ceased as they both turned. It was when that happened that it dawned on Alexis that _she_ was the one who had spoken. If she got any more out of it, Alexis was going to start believing that she was going to get out of the ordeal alive, she was certainly starting to act like it.

"_Well_?" Barricade barked, the one word exploding out of his mouth like an atomic bomb, "what is your idea _human_?" He slashed his hand through the air. A tire passed in front of her followed by the words 9-1-1 emergency response. Even with him being several feet away, she still felt the rush of wind from the movement.

Alexis _really_ didn't mean to say anything. Getting in the middle of a fight between two gargantuan aliens was not how she saw things going. Then again, nothing had gone how see had planned for longer than she could remember.

"_Speak_," Starscream said, stepping closer to where she was located.

She really did it, now they were both truly focused on her. There had been points of her life where she felt invisible. But the sudden attention she was getting that was perhaps trying to make up for that was unnecessary, even if it was entirely her fault. Alexis opened her mouth and clamped it back shut, opened it again and the shut it once more. Finally, after a couple of attempts, she managed to get something out.

"How about we _all_ just go home. You won't have to deal with the autos bots anymore. And us humans can go back to our _pathetic_, meaningless existence." Alexis was astounded by the bitterness that came out between her lips. But she had overheard some of the degrading things Decepticons said about Earth and its people, so she could do nothing but repeat some of it as she emphasized her own disgust on the matter. The words left her standing up straight as she stared. Alexis hoped they couldn't see her shaking, a condition she wanted to put down as the results of her clothes being overly damp and freezing. The cool temperature of the room she was in didn't help either. Even so, Alexis knew she was kidding herself in trying to believe that. The two did overwhelm, just looking at them made her throat tighten up as her heart raced steadily.

Barricade and Starscream glanced at one another, both sharing a rather indecipherable look. It was Starscream that spoke next, his voice smoother than she ever heard it, almost seductive. Coming closer to Alexis, he leaned down near enough that she could see inside the empty cockpit.

"They are _Autobots_, femme. And you will be seeing neither them nor your home. And your existence, whatever it may be. Is _mine_."


	10. Something

Something was wrong with Starscream. Barricade was sure of it. Perhaps he hadn't worked long enough with the Seeker to know what his norm was, but he had heard enough rumors, whispers and conversations to know that Starscream was a devious, conniving, power-hungry Decepticon, who refused to allow anyone to get in his way. More than a few Cons had disappeared quietly. Started malfunctioning until they went off-line, or were just fragged openly where all could see, depending on Starscream's moods and whether or not he wanted the mighty Megatron to find out about it.

_Megatron._

Megatron kept two stern optics on Starscream. Somehow managing to stay one step ahead of the flyer as the Seeker made subtle and not so subtle attempts on his life. Barricade could never understand why his leader let him get away with it and continue with his duties right by Megatron's side after what seemed rather light punishment. Although there had been that time that Megatron ripped the Seeker's wings off, rendering the Con flightless for over twenty cycles, demoting him as well as imprisoning him. Even then the treacherous Decepticon managed to find a rather convenient way back into the Commander's favor, with something that involved the whereabouts of a certain Autobot, information that led to the destruction of someone who had bothered Megatron one too many times.

And Starscream became second in command once more. The cycle repeating until the day when Megatron, in one of his maddened quests to reign supreme, had his plans backfire as he was captured by a planet called Earth. A detail no one knew for eons until the AllSpark awoke, its song calling out to every Cybertronian, Deception and Autobot alike.

As their leader Starscream was cold, cunning, full of unending duplicity and capable of giving out the order to destroy with a relish that was far heartier than necessary. Sometimes Barricade believed he enjoyed it, not just the giving of orders but the actual carrying out of the deed itself. It was one of the few things Barricade actually understood about the Seeker, for he felt it rather deeply himself.

The humans were causing the disturbance in their leader. When the Seeker acquired them and brought them back to the base, Starscream started to exhibit a glitch. Barricade had thought little of it when Starscream allowed the two femmes to live. Thought little of the fact that _he_ had been given one of the humans out of all Cons there. And then Starscream seemed almost disturbed when he damaged the girl, even yes, perhaps _concerned_. It was when the human escaped and started running away, and when the Seeker started to go after her, that things started to get even stranger. For Starscream told him, no ordered him, _not_ to harm the femme. Barricade followed Starscream, Cyclonus going off in the opposite direction. The copter was filled with such excitement as he promised he would cut the girl off from the other side. Of course, it had been neither of them who captured the femme; it had been Starscream.

Watching Starscream as he watched the girl, the Seeker actually _allowed_ her to get out into the hanger, even then, outside. Turning to Barricade, the Air Commander instructed him to stay where he was. Starscream then took off, only to return with his hand clasped in front of him looking rather smug. Barricade waited for the order, or Starscream's follow through of what he believed was going to be a quick and easy kill. But once again, the Seeker spared her, not only that but _fixed_ her as well.

Barricade was actually all set to argue to allow the femme to live. At least for his own sake, at least long enough that she could finish repairing him. Then he would have enjoyed the pleasure of her destruction.

His processors nearly buzzed inside of Barricade when Starscream refused to allow him to have the girl. Became even louder when the human started to speak. He started to notice how the Seeker took in the femme and how he almost seemed to enjoy it when she stood up to him, voiced her opinion or just spoke at all. It was indeed fascinating to take in. Barricade didn't even think that Starscream himself knew how he observed the small human. With something past interest and almost bordering on... Barricade was still unsure of the classification.

But perhaps, just maybe, Barricade was _wrong_. The slave humans were not making the Seeker perform as if he had a virus in Matrix.

_It was the femme._

* * *

Two cycles had passed since Barricade got the femme back. A task that had been altogether easy, especially when Sideways came into the room that night, distracting the Seeker when he told him there was an Autobot sighting. An announcement that had Starscream asking for coordinates as he shot out of the room. Sideways went after him as he gave him more info.

So just being Barricade and the forgotten femme, it was simple to scoop her up. He took her along as he clenched his fingers around the insignificant form. He nearly dropped her when he realized she was far more squishy than he was used to, for she was wet and cold. Forced to do a quick search on the human's information network, Barricade found out what he was supposed to do. Helping her was disgusting, but he had no choice.

Taking her to the back of the base, he let her go rather abruptly as she teetered and nearly fell down on the ground. The human wrapped her arms across the front of her body, staring up at him with absolute distrust.

"You will warm yourself here," Barricade commanded.

She looked around her then turned her body in a small circle. Managing to keep her eyes on him at the same time, not stopping until she was facing a door. She remained where she was. So he moved her. Flipping the door open with his hand, Barricade used the other to push the femme not so lightly on her back, only stopping when she went inside the room.

"You have fifteen of your minutes, human. I suggest you make good use of them," he shouted after her. Activating his thermal sensors, his optics remained alert.

She came back out in thirteen, still wet but the trembling was gone. Her flesh was rather pinkish, and she had a scent coming off her body that was almost halfway pleasant. If he had known that heated water coming out of spouted metal tubes could make the creatures smell better, he would have insisted on it a lot sooner. The girl's outer covering had changed, dry loose clothes that swallowed her human structure. She obviously found them somewhere in the room.

"You are stable now."

Before she could prepare herself, he grabbed her again. Barricade took her back to the maintenance room, rather enjoying his sudden play of power, her life literally in his hands. He put her back to work immediately and forced her to stay in the repair room so that she was more accessible. Having to be surrounded by all those overly watchful fleshbags when he went back to get her each time was something Barricade refused to do again.

Barricade would make his rounds at night, prowling the area while searching for any signs of intruders or interlopers. Unfortunately, there were none. They were too distant from any sort of civilization or even activity of any kind. So he would return agitated, finding himself almost soothed as her soft hands moved, at least when he got over _who_ was working on him. Even when she repaired him completely, which actually took little time, Barricade still made her do maintenance. He found that he looked forward to it, not that he openly acknowledged that. And he still imagined ways of disposing her. Something Barricade always got pleasure out of when regarding his prey, not that she was that _precisely_, but close enough.

Barricade inflicted more bruises and gashes on the female's vulnerable body. He might not have been able to kill her, but he could certainly cause her pain. And with Starscream still gone, it was more fun. She would yelp sometimes, glare at him even more. He could almost feel her anger within and sense the madness that was building inside. Barricade would catch her looking at him with a piercing stare, hatred in her overly green orbs, a light behind them that was filled to the brim with a lust for freedom and perhaps revenge. Watching the minuscule human respond that way, he found he enjoyed that reaction as well.

Toying with her further, he allowed her to continue taking those things called showers. And to have her sparkling back and even permitted her to rest longer as he sometimes let her be, only for Barricade to return with a vengeance. Continuing his little game as he tried to figure out just how far he had to push her before she finally broke.

But she refused to. Unfortunately for her that just made Barricade all the more persistent.


	11. Diana

_The dream always started out the same way. A rush of passing lights and the awareness of where she was as she found herself seated and buckled in the passenger side of a car. There was music, upbeat oldies that filtered through the speakers, loud and unrelenting. The windows were open, drawing in rough gushes of wind that had her hair flying all around._

_Alexis was laughing. She was always laughing, a bubbling, girlish sound that mixed and blended with her friend's laughter, a chorus of gleeful sounds that was almost as loud as the music. Her gaze always averted then. Nothing seeming odd when her eyes rested on the figure of the person driving, her best friend Diana. Long black hair was twisting and dancing, some of it stretching out the window as its owner drove. Brown eyes turned toward Alexis as a hand came forward, a large bottle of Coke given to her that she could only do with as she always did. Bring it up as she took a long sip, some of it crashing back out of her mouth when once more she was filled with mirth._

_There was a stain left. Alexis remembered that, the soda drenching her tan pants and spreading quickly. But she didn't care. She was too busy talking, her voice loud and excited as tales of the past were exchanged, each one more humorous than the last._

_"Remember how you met Darren?" Diana spoke, changing the subject yet again._

_"Yes, that was your fault if I remember."_

_"Hey, you may have been pissed at me then, but you gotta admit... you owe me... you owe me big time!" Her friend nudged her in the shoulder._

_"You couldn't think of something better than pushing him into me?" Alexis asked with feigned annoyance._

_"How was I supposed to know you were going to lose your balance, grab onto him and pull the both of you into the pool?"_

_"I was standing two feet away from it! That outcome should have been plausible."_

_"Plausible," Diana laughed, "you and your words." She continued to laugh, it building as tears came out of her eyes. "Man, Alexis, you should have seen your face when you got out! I thought you were going to kill me!"_

_"I should have; it was the beginning of winter. That water was freezing!" Alexis mildly groused._

_"Your fault for standing so close to it!"_

_"It was your idea to go outside, if I remember correctly, something about a headache and a need for fresh air... how true was that anyway?"_

_A wicked grin appeared on Diana's face. "True enough. Those people were a drag. The only interesting thing going on that night was how Darren was staring at you... which kinda..."_

_"Gave you ideas... as if you need any help."_

_"Well, I thought it was time you had some action... of the manly kind!"_

_Both turned to look at each other. Alexis rolled her eyes. Diana grinned wide. A couple of minutes passed, the music once more taking prominence in the vehicle. Signs started to appear on the side of the road, ones of restaurants and fast-food joints._

_"I'm hungry," Diana suddenly said, "why don't we stop and get some food."_

_A decision, it had been her decision in the end. Alexis knew how the thing was going to play out, knew what the outcome was going to be, even before she opened her mouth and responded. It was always the same. As if she was some sort of soothsayer, somehow she suddenly knew how everything was going to be and what was going to happen next. But Alexis could do nothing but that which had been written, that which had already passed and taken place._

_"Let's continue for a little while longer, then we will only have to drive a couple more hours to reach our hotel."_

_Alexis always felt pressure then. It was in her hands and digging into her seatbelt. She could almost feel her heart pick up pace as it drummed loudly, blocking out the sound of the radio. The only thing she heard was Diana._

_"Okay, another hour. But then you can drive the rest of the way."_

_That was when Alexis would find herself outside the vehicle and standing in the middle of the road. Things slowed down to a crawl as the unavoidable came to be. Alexis watched as Diana saw it first, the truck that came curving off the highway's exit to their right, a perpetual destruction of dominoes starting as it crashed into a car in front of it. The chain continued as people swerved off the curved road, everyone trying to avoid being hit from behind, not paying attention to what was going on in front of them or to the side._

_"Diana!"_

_She heard herself scream; it came out as an echo behind her, or at least it started that way, the shout of the name ending right in front of her and leaving her own mouth. Alexis was once more in the vehicle, buckled and still a passenger. Her eyes filled with terror, the need to breathe forgotten as a small vehicle swerved and came right at them._

_It was supposed to be her. It was on her side, her side! The vehicle was coming directly toward Alexis, mere moments and the whole thing was going to be over. Then her attention turned toward Diana as it always did, her view changing to take in the clenched hands around the steering wheel, the flash of movement as the wheel spun sharply to the right._

_The vehicle lurched and spun, tires squealing underneath them in protest as their car stopped with a crash and then a bang. Her neck lashed backwards, the seatbelt tugging Alexis back to the seat. The air filled with horrible grinding sounds, metal against metal, scents taking over, burnt rubber and the sickening smell of fuel. She breathed in hard and wheezed. Alexis brought her head forward, pushing her hair away. Her fingers came back sticky and wet. Alexis' attention would shift then, there was never avoiding that, there was never avoiding any of it. Her vision found Diana, screaming starting as she took in what had to be each and every time, the event always ending on one twisted, painful crescendo of horror._

_The saving and ending of a life._

* * *

Alexis was awake. Her throat was tight and her breathing shallow as her heart thumped hard and fast. The darkness was swimming around her, and Alexis' cot felt hot and untouchable. Shakily, she sat up and then stood. Her body was covered in sweat, defying the cold room she was in.

Moving forward, her eyes welled up. She bumped into an object and was pushed down. Crashing against the hard floor, something sharp dug into her leg. The pain had her quickly back up on her feet, a scream floating around the empty room she was in, her eyes landing on the thing that dared to be in her way.

The worktable, the one Barricade put all her tools on, the one that revolved around all the orders, demands and all the demeaning things she was forced to do. Alexis knew exactly what she was doing when she kicked the thing, when her hand clenched around the edge and pushed it with everything she had as she forced it to over turn, the tools and equipment spilling and crashing about.

She started to cry then, but that didn't stop her from picking up all the devices and throwing them against a wall, across the room and even the only source of light from above. Some glass rained down and the light flickered as it swayed back and forth. Sharp stings were present as she continued to walk. Tears flooded and she started to sob.

Alexis never truly mourned for Diana. There was too much guilt, too much remorse over what had been done and what had happened. Even after attending the funeral, there was still a sense of denial and a sense of disbelief that had her leaving the house the two shared and traveling as far away as she could.

It was just too painful to deal with. Not real. It couldn't have been real. Nevertheless, suddenly, right then, in her cell given to her by a sentient cop car, it _felt_ real. Diana was _dead_. And she was _alive_. There was no taking it back. There was no changing what was.

Dropping onto the ground, Alexis moved slowly as she crawled to the corner. Hugging her body tightly, she continued to cry, misery, grief and anger pouring out as something imploded inside. Soon after that she heard something. The ground underneath her body awakened with a vibration of a tremor.

Alexis had company.


	12. Complications

Nothing was ever truly simple. If it was, if it ever appeared to be, Starscream believed that some way, somehow, he was being deceived. He knew about precaution, knew even more about paranoia and had distrust down to an absolute necessity that no matter what he was told, he disbelieved it until he saw it himself or was given a detailed report that he confirmed.

So Sideways telling him that he picked up an Autobot signal that had been confirmed visually with deployed sensor bots, while he acted on it immediately and doubted the Con's report only a little, Starscream still took on the assignment himself even if the appropriate measure should have been to delegate the task to someone else.

It felt good to take to the skies. To feel the strong wind against his wings and the odd, yet now familiar temperature changes and even the faint smell of dampness. Homing in on the signal, he plotted a course. Allowing an automated program to take over for him, Starscream flew higher. Torrents of rain caught him and enveloped his form until he lifted above the clouds. The heavens stretched above him and the small, seemingly insignificant planet disappeared for the time being.

He found the Autobot soon enough. The yellow scout was driving below him on a long and empty road. The distance between the two did not diminish his visual capabilities in the least, nor his audio receptors. He spotted two fleshbags inside the Autobot. Both humans chatting amicably along with the Bot.

"Did you get a hold of Optimus, Bee?" a male voice asked. Using his zoom capabilities and his analyzing programs, he confirmed it as Samuel Witwicky, the human that had destroyed Megatron, a feat Starscream himself longed to accomplish. Rancor burned inside Starscream, for now that opportunity would never come, a deed he had longed for with every ridiculing comment, every punishment or beating that left him lusting for revenge.

"He is on his way with Ironhide as a precautionary measure."

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" The next voice was softer, calmer and belonged to a young-looking femme who was sitting next to the male. Her concentration was out the window. The Seeker recognized her from the last battle. A rather brave individual who assisted Bumblebee when Starscream managed to crush the mech's legs.

There was an air of regret in the scout's voice and a tinge of disappointment. "We are to follow them as far as we can, and do what we must to keep track of them and ascertain where they are heading. But we are not to engage them."

"Are you sure it was a Decepticon signal you picked up? I mean..."

"Sam, I am sure. And I still think I should leave you two here."

"Bee." Starscream heard the female vent out a loud gush of air. Tugging on her seatbelt, she straightened up as she laid a hand gently on the dashboard. "You can't just drop us off every time something happens. We are in this _together_."

"Sam?" the Autobot asked, looking for confirmation, his tone filled with obvious affection. Starscream couldn't understand why the organic's opinion mattered in the least. And actually asking and _caring_ about what the creature thought was abhorrent.

"Hey, if I can face Megatron, certainly some of his lackeys won't be a problem," the boy gushed with a burst of bravado. He turned a little in his seat to look at the femme that seemed rather preoccupied and not listening. Frowning slightly from her lack of attention, he continued, "'Sides we are in the middle of nowhere. If you really wanted to drop us off, you should have two towns ago. No way are you now, especially when I just bought these sneakers for one hundred and eighty dollars! Do you know how many lawns I had to mow to get that kind of dough? I'm not going to ruin them walking who knows how many miles just to get back to what is considered civilization around here."

"4.37."

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"Now 4.38 miles, Sam. If you walked at a speed of at least four miles an hour it would only take you 1.095 hours to get back."

"Bee, we aren't walking back there!"

"If it is because of your shoes, I..."

"Bumblebee, it is _not_ because of his shoes." The girl shook her head. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the boy and a half-smile appeared. "It's just Sam's way of saying we are going with you, no matter what." The boy directed a mushy look the girl's way, causing her mouth to bend further upwards as she continued, "So now that that is settled, how about you crank up the AC and turn up the radio."

Starscream watched as the Autobot complied immediately, actually allowing two fleshbags to order him around, even pleased by the whole circumstance of having the creatures stuck inside of him. It was disgusting.

Finally, the Seeker broke through the Autobot's transmissions. His circuits were overly active for a couple nano-clicks while his engines thrust forward with more speed from slight shock. It was indeed a Decepticon signal. But while the Autobot obviously didn't know who it was from, according to his reports that were being sent to Optimus that the Seeker had intercepted and deciphered, it took Starscream barely a nano-click to figure out who it belonged to.

_Thrust_. It took him a little more time to figure out why he wasn't picking up the signal directly. But after widening the bandwidth and allowing for older transmissions, it came through immediately. Unlike the Autobot just hearing what was probably static, Starscream heard the Cybertronian speech as it blasted through his audio receptors.

"We have found what we are looking for. Proceed to the following coordinates."

Taking in the location, he programmed a course. Nevertheless, Starscream was not quite ready to advance, at least not with the scout still tracking. Scrambling the signal and blocking the Bots own transmissions, he descended, arming his weapons as he tagged the Camaro before dropping his missiles immediately after. Starscream was confidant it was more than enough to stop the Autobot.

"Incoming Missiles!" the scout shouted just moments after, his vocals filled with alarm.

"What? From who? From where? _When?_!" the male asked, his confidence that he was trying to display shadowed by obvious fear as he grabbed tightly to his seat-belt. His body twisted and turned as he tried to visually confirm what he had just been told.

"_Now_!" the scout blared, "hold on!"

Starscream watched with dismay as the Autobot avoided the first missile, but the second that crashed directly in front of them was unavoidable. The scout swerved and the ground exploded. A crater formed, swallowing the Bot and two humans whole.

Feeling a sense of victory, Starscream continued on his way, not even bothering with finishing the pathetic Autobot or his humans off. He had much greater concerns, such as Megatron's tactician now being on Earth.

* * *

His whole existence and his entire purpose seemed to be going straight to the pit. Finding the tactician, Starscream observed him. Taking in his troops, the Seeker followed them all for many a cycle only to come to where he knew they were heading all along: the Laurentian Abyss. The coordinates broadcasted had been purposely falsified. However, having flown over the coast of what the humans called Canada, he knew where the Decepticons were heading soon enough.

But surely Megatron was crushed and lost in the trench or buried deep in some fissure. Even if he was recovered, his spark was long diminished, put out and eradicated. So what was the tactician up to? Starscream observed them covertly, watching as they started to construct a base and began to work on rather large, if not obscure equipment. He noticed Soundwave soon enough. If the communications officer was there, then why weren't the Decepticon signals being properly masked? Obviously, it was just another ploy or trap of some sort that Thrust was behind, all for the Autobots benefit.

Taking in enough, realizing that he was past the need of recharge, he altered his course and broke away from Thrust's base. Whatever they were up to, by the looks of their activities, it was going to take them a while to set up and carry it out. Which gave Starscream time to process everything he took in and to figure out a course of his own.

Yes, things were never simple.

* * *

Processors abuzz with the newly inquired Intel, Starscream almost didn't hear the sounds coming from the repair room. However, when he heard a howl of a cry along with the sounds of something crashing, and then short clanging of objects being thrown against the wall, that was enough to break his concentration as he stopped outside the room.

Listening carefully for a couple more nano-clicks, he heard a strange, rather human vocalization of anguish as it filled his auditory sensors. Not understanding why any of the fleshbags would be in the work room, he didn't delay any further. Unlocking and opening the door, Starscream entered swiftly, optics taking in the panoramic view of what he could see was a rather slagged and messy room. A table was overturned and tools scattered across the floor. Movement appeared to the right of Starscream, causing him to change course as he went to see what it was.

Starscream's circuits rushed with a flow of Energon as he took in the figure. His gears nearly froze as his spark pulsed, a sensation in itself that was incredibly foreign. He tried his best to ignore it even when he knew it was impossible. The Seeker almost forgot about the femme, in fact, part of his eagerness to get off the base had been to get away from her. For Starscream did not understand what was going on inside of him and why lately, whenever he saw her, he felt intolerable confusion and an extreme lack of cohesion to his subsystems that left him feeling entirely unlike himself.

Why in the name of Primus was she locked in the repair room and not with the other humans? He saw that she wore a new outer garment, the name Jackson was adorned on the upper part of the one-piece outfit that he identified as a pilot's uniform. The female's body was folded over itself with hands tightly holding her legs. A long slash across the front of the uniform's right leg had the fabric slipping off her peachy white flesh, a faint scar evident. Seeing that, Starscream scanned the human. He found small bruises on her body, mostly on her legs and lower stomach, some appearing to have already been repaired by the TR scanner, others looking quite new.

"What is the meaning of this, human?" Starscream's voice came out strained, awkward sympathy for the femme building as it formed turbulent emotions.

The girl's body shifted, arms dropping as her head tilted and came upward. Her face held a soft sheen of some sort that glittered underneath his lighted gaze. Her eyes were full of pools of liquid that disappeared when she wiped them off with her long sleeve. The femme answered with four words that were hallowed out as if she scooped away all the emotion and buried it safely inside her CPU.

"The ending of remorse."

And with that utterance, Starscream was confounded even more.


	13. Restless

Alexis was twitchy and full of strange, dominating sensations that left her feeling rather discombobulated and extremely, terribly restless. More so than she had felt in a long time or for so long. Days had gone by since she was returned to the others, no, a week now, probably longer.

She felt more than just simple relief when she had finally been able to go back to her own kind. No more of the sentient cop car tearing into her as he tried to make her feel worse than worthless. And she even enjoyed Michael latching onto her once more, sleeping beside her yet again when she returned.

Alexis still felt that Starscream had been strange that night, so many nights ago. Even in her rather troubled frame of mind, one that was oddly clearing up exponentially since, she kept replaying what had occurred.

The Decepticon leaned down toward her, a digit extending near her then pulling back when she flinched involuntarily. The area around her dimmed until she was left in total darkness. Only for the redness to return in full force, so much so that she had to cover her eyes for a moment.

Alexis waited for Starscream to say something else to her, waited for him to be angry and loud and full of searing reproach even perhaps inflict some sort of punishment. Instead, his hand came forward again, this time more sure as it continued until fingers wrapped around her body. Alexis' stomach clenched momentarily as with a flash of speed, she was brought up until with a twist of his mechanized wrist, she was left sitting on the palm of his hand, one foot underneath her, the other dangling perilously over the edge of his hand. And then he commenced his study of her, a rather timely thing that had her eyebrows scrunching upwards as she swallowed hard. Alexis hated it. It left her feeling uncomfortable. There was definitely something different about the way he was looking at her. Fingers curling inside her palm unintentionally, she managed to turn away.

And then Starscream took her back. He placed her down with the rest of the humans, and even then; she was sure he was still watching her, right to the moment that the door closed.

That all seemed like a while ago. But everything was dragged out in the prison they were in. Everything stretched out as if time itself was against them. How long had they been there? Weeks certainly? A month perhaps? She could see that others were feeling anxious as well, probably due in part to the way that they felt. Headaches were becoming more common with them all as what they were fed barely sustained them. And their sleep dwindled down to a couple of hours here and there, for ever since Starscream returned from wherever he had been, things suddenly got more hectic. They were expected to work faster, harder and despite the way they were starting to feel physically, not to mention mentally, it just didn't matter to the humans' captors.

And even with all that added hell, she still didn't miss Barricade. His horribly chiding tone, his scratchy fingers that loved to mark her as he taunted her further. Alexis didn't even miss it when she heard some of the others talking about her. What she overheard, hurt though. She was dumbfounded that such things could be said after she had been singled out for even further torture. Alexis knew she should have ignored the words that were spoken, at least not taken them so at heart. Especially the things said that had come from two teenage girls that looked younger and smaller than ever before, and who were probably speaking out of their own uncertainty.

"You think she is some sort of collaborator?" one of the twin sisters asked, probably Samantha if the whiny tone was anything to go by. Both girls were totally unaware that like the two of them, Alexis had been unable to get to sleep. But why, why even with them whispering did she have to hear their words as if they were screaming them directly into her ear canals?

There was a stretched-out yawn, a rustling of a turning body, the responding voice sounding somewhat muffled and turned away, but still too clear. "You talking about that Alexis?"

"Of course I am! You see how she has gotten special treatment! They even allowed her showers! And I swear she is given more food then us as well!" There was terrible spite in those words and a dark envy that tugged on every single word. Alexis could imagine the teenager's face scrunched up, like it seemed to have been since their capture, a permanent scowl that almost seemed to enjoy being there.

"Well, I'll admit she must have done something right, because we _were_ allowed showers as well, although I _highly_ doubt she is getting more food. Why do you think that anyway?" Sarah asked of her twin. Again, a face tugged in Alexis' mind, a softer, more contemplative one that like her twin was hidden under a sea of long blond hair.

"I don't know. They just... they just favor her!"

"Are you _demented_! I wouldn't want to get the kind of _favor_ they are giving her!"

There was a small huff that was followed by an exasperated sigh. "I still say she is working for them somehow. I don't think we should trust her. For all we know she was with them from the start!"

There was a long airy pause that had Alexis shifting a little as she made sure Michael was asleep and not hearing the abrasive things.

"Go to sleep, Sam. You're just imagining things."

"But..."

"_Sleep_!"

"Fine. But don't you think that..."

They continued for a couple of minutes before both turned silent. Waiting about an hour, Alexis got up and walked to a corner of the room. She debated on crying. Staring into the endless darkness that was only shattered by the light that drifted through the overhead window, Alexis found she couldn't blame them. She wanted to. Wanted to hate them but was unable. Of course, it was definitely not what she wanted to hear after just getting back and returning to her own kind. Alexis had thought she would get some empathy, and while she wasn't seeking it, perhaps some sort of sympathy as well.

A couple more days passed after Alexis overheard that conversation. Alexis went back to work with the others, Michael forever by her side. Lois was always trying to encourage her, Chris trying to talk to her, and Carla and Leonard were so nice. And even if the couple's attitude was out of gratitude for how she had in a way prevented Carla from getting killed by Sideways; Alexis still appreciated the positive interaction.

Chris was coming toward her, his face alive with whatever he obviously wanted to tell her. Offering to help, he assisted Alexis with lifting a large crate. Michael trailed behind with some pieces of junk that had fallen out from a hole in the thing.

"Have you been wondering where that cop car has been lately?" Dark eyes rested on Alexis that were partially covered with Chris' now long bangs. Usually he would have pushed them to the side, but since his hands were full, he could do nothing. She forced herself to frown when she found her mouth wanting to turn in the other direction. She liked his company. Every time she was with him, she couldn't help but think that Diana would have liked him as well.

Giving him a blank stare, Alexis shook her head slowly, yet firmly.

"Seems that Starscream one ripped into him!" he went on, describing the whole thing in more detail. Unaware that Alexis' mind had drifted as his words faded into the background.

"And who told you this?" Alexis finally spoke up as she interrupted him. Wanting to feel some sort of victory, but all she felt was a coldness that started from the tips of her toes.

"I was passing by those two. They were talking about it." He brought his right shoulder up as they passed the two towering Decepticons, indicating Demolisher and Cyclonus. "Seemed he disobeyed some sort of order he was given."

There was a large pause that left Chris staring at her with appreciation. "Seems it was because of some... some..." He stopped again as he searched for a word. "...femme."

Alexis didn't mean for her fingers to slip or the crate to tilt and turn to the side as it overturned, its contents spilling out on the floor. The sound was louder than she would have expected and had a rather interesting but horrible effect as it seemed to spread with it a wave of invisible silence, a thing that dominated the room and the humans in it.

Ignoring it, she bent down. Alexis tried to pick up what she could, but it seemed impossible. The box was now a couple of long wooden shards, which meant she would have to make several trips to get the stuff to the disposal area. She was somewhat surprised when some of the others came to assist, Lois and Jared and even the ever taciturn Deadrick.

It was that simple helpfulness and the assistance with such a inane task that her restlessness came into perspective. She now understood the feeling that her skin was too tight against her frame as she felt suffocated by her own body. It was a need for action, for the doing of something that would bring forth _one _outcome.

Her escape. Her freedom. Alexis had thought about it before and considered it for an infinity but suddenly, for whatever reason, it was now even more important than ever. She just had to get out of there. No, _they_ had to get out of there.

* * *

It might have been strange coincidence that when they all returned instead of all dropping on their cots and getting as much sleep as was possible before their captors came, that suddenly a discussion was started that began about their sudden circumstances and quickly precipitated into a more dangerous discussion.

"Something is going on," Robert said as he swiped an extended finger across the room. Every time he spoke, Alexis felt like she was in one of the guy's classrooms, a student behind a desk that was being lectured for not paying attention in class. Small beady eyes were enlarged by the partially broken glasses he wore. "You guys must realize that as well. At first, it was just us clearing out some junk here and there but now they hardly even give us a break."

"You think they are preparing for something?" Carla asked, she and her husband were sitting down on a cot. She was rubbing her feet with her wrinkled hands; a diamond ring sparkling with her movement.

"That goes without saying," Robert told them, thin lips pushing tightly together. "The question is what they will do with us when we are done. I am sure the rest of you have realized that we are almost through with that room."

"They'll have us clean up another," Lois voiced, the ever cheerful tone skating across the large room. "There are certainly plenty of them."

"I don't think so," Jared said from where he was standing behind Lois. She turned around to give the book shop owner a frown. "Whatever they are preparing for is something that is going to happen _soon._ And when that something happens, I really don't think the Decepticons are going to want us in their way."

"What are you saying?" Carla asked as she sat up straighter, trembling fingers brushing through her curly white hair.

"That they are going to kill us. Face it! All we have to look forward to is a horrible, meaningless death by a bunch of giant alien machines!" It was Samantha, who spat that out, not that Alexis was surprised. There always had to be one doom person, one individual out of the group that thought and spoke the worst and in doing so had to try to make everyone feel as terrified as they did.

"We are nothing but tools to them," Leonard spoke up, his aged face taking on a scowl. His wife leaned toward him and clutched his hand. "Even those they find useful; they still hurt." He stared over at Alexis. Several gazes followed his line of vision as they too clapped their eyes on her.

She did not want those two to know about what had happened to her, didn't want them to feel guilty. But she heard in his voice that that was beyond happening. She spoke little about it to them, but she did confide in Lois. Her gaze went over to the waitress who was now conveniently looking the other way. Alexis was too busy staring at Lois that she didn't notice Leonard getting up until he was reaching down toward her hand. Knowing what he was about to do, Alexis recoiled and scooted away. She was stopped by his pleading look. So she scooted back. Michael looked at her with a big question mark on his mouth. He said nothing but remained watchful. They would have to have a talk later. The kid would see to that. Whenever he became quiet like he was now, it meant he was storing up all his questions that would later be let out in a huge gush of sentences that when complete would have him taking in large, much-needed puffs of air.

Leonard helped her stand and nodded down toward her arm. Sighing heavily, sucking in enough of her emotions as she could, Alexis allowed him to reach forward and grab hold of the edge of her sleeve as he slowly, gently raised it. There were gasps, more than a couple of explicit words and then for the second time that day a huge wall of silence.

Alexis couldn't stop herself from also looking at the horrible scanner on her wrist. But it wasn't what they were looking at aghast. It was what the thing had done to her. As soon as it had healed her flesh from its initial contact, the thing had started to grow. Thin silvery tentacles were visible underneath her flesh, lengthening and seemingly crawling as they were now halfway up her arm.

She had her arm covered for a reason. So that the others didn't have to see, _especially_ not Michael, but it was for her benefit as well. Why else would she not let herself adjust the long sleeves when the temperature got warmer? It wasn't because she didn't feel the heat. She most assuredly did. But every time Alexis looked at her wrist and arm, she would be stuck with anxiety and a worry that left her feeling physically ill. She had decided it was better not to look at it all. Even if still, she could feel the thing underneath her skin, an ever-present tingle that numbed her arm.

"I didn't know it got that bad," Lois gasped with tears in her eyes. "How could you _not_ say anything?!"

"What good would that have done?" she replied. Alexis noticed the look of guilt that was on Samantha's face and the way the young girl was unable to look her in the face, probably feeling bad for the way she had snubbed Alexis. Her sister grabbed her twin's hand as she shook her head sadly.

Carla scooted between the small crowd, wrapping her arms around Alexis as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh, sweety. You should have told us anyway."

Releasing her, Leonard placed a comforting hand on his wife's back. His face was so full of compassion that for a moment Alexis felt overwhelmed.

"As I was saying," Leonard started, some turning their eyes away from Alexis as he began, giving her an opportunity to slip the sleeve back down. "If this is what they do to whom they find useful, they will certainly have no hesitation getting rid of _us_."

"Which means?" Lois asked, directing her attention toward Jared. The two had gotten somewhat close and she relied on him for support. The waitress' head zipped around when the answer came from elsewhere, her short blond hair that was in much need of a new dye job, nearly catching Jared in the eye.

"Which means we need t'get the hell out of here."

The barked out words had Michael reacting as he scooted his small body closer. His hand wrapped tightly around Alexis' left arm as he looked up at her with startled eyes. It was reticent Deadrick, who spoke. Chris nodded his head in confirmation. The two men had become friends of a sort, and Chris was already in the habit of completing or adding to what the large black man said.

He did so now.

"And sooner, rather than found dead later. I've always wanted my fifteen minutes but not on the six o'clock news."

Everyone agreed with what Chris and Deadrick said. Which led to all of them forsaking sleep for that night, those few precious hours that were terribly needed by all as they did what they had to do.

They planned.


	14. Empty

Today was his birthday. An event Michael had been looking forward to since he turned seven and a half. For his mother had told him when he became eight that she would get him an MP3 player, a coveted thing that he wanted extremely badly. Even after everything that happened, him and his mother leaving his father, her getting a new job and moving to another place, he still knew his mom would come through, for she was like that.

The decorated table would have held a yellow cake with gobs and gobs of strawberry frosting, some sort of fruit punch and probably a pizza or two. Mikey would be sung to as he sat in front of the birthday desert. His mom not far away with a camera in hand as she waited to take a snap of him blowing the candles out. And his wish, he always got to make one wish.

But there would be no wishes, no cake, no off-key song sung as he looked almost obsessively at what was usually a pile of gifts.

Empty. He felt empty. And terribly sad when he thought of what he was missing. His mom swam in and out of his vision, her heartwarming smile and outstretched arms beckoning him to come toward her and embrace him in a hug. Michael thought of her often, dreamed about her even more and cried when he found himself alone and without comfort.

At the moment, he was sitting in front of the room not far from the always closed giant of a door. Staring listlessly into the darkness, everything was highlighted by the soft glow from the moon. A line of cots assaulted his view. Alexis slept in one on the far-right side. Even from where Michael was he could see her shifting and turning back and forth as she moaned softly. He couldn't help but keep his attention on her. He was worried about her, terribly so. She had become to mean something to him. His protector perhaps, a friend definitely, and the person he hung his moods, actions and even the way he thought on. And the only one out of the entire group that he could actually talk to and believe in.

Perhaps it was more than it just being his birthday that had him up and had his small body swaying back and forth against the wall. A strange feeling was stuck in his ankles that made him shake his feet every once in a while if only to throw that off him even if for a little while. For it always returned.

Michael's memory drifted to days previous, trembling starting in his hands that he tried to stop. But it was unstoppable, just like everything else going on around him.

He and Alexis had been sitting down on the cold floor, forced to make more devices. He was handing her a small curved tool that she had asked for when the ground started to shake and the room's door was thrown open as a loud inhuman roar followed.

He knew who it belonged to and so did Alexis. The sound had her jumping to her feet. Michael scooted behind her as he grabbed tightly to her left wrist. Dread engulfed him.

"Where is _she_?" Barricade demanded. Crashing into the room, he pushed the one named Demolisher effortlessly out of the way as he continued. It didn't take him long to find Alexis. The cop car moved quickly and his oversized hand came forward. Michael saw the deadly talons that were his fingers, saw that the robot was reaching for Alexis, and yet all he could do was stand there paralyzed. Everything happened at a crawl next, the world slowing down as all he heard was the sound of his heart, a soft thump that was building in volume as well as speed.

Just when Barricade was about to grab Alexis, he was pushed out of reach by a just arrived Sideways. Michael's head rotated across his shoulders as he watched with widened eyes. Both robots crashed against the wall to the side of him, a struggle following that ended with the smaller Sideways holding down the angry Decepticon, probably helped by whatever he had just said to him. The undecipherable words had Barricade seemingly calming down as he shook Sideways off him as he stood to his feet. His attention turned back toward where Alexis and he stood, a crazed look twisting his metallic face that Michael was glad he couldn't read.

It was then that he felt something warm dripping down his fingers, a sticky substance that had him shifting toward the left as he looked at what was on his hand. Blood, Alexis' blood. A large gash was now on her upper arm; her shirt sleeve ripped off and down on the ground to the side. Stinging began, the scratches and raw patches on his hands from all the work he was always forced to do burning with pain.

"Alexis?" he whispered softly with his voice filled with sand, his throat scratchy and his mouth suddenly dry.

She said nothing though, her mouth set firm. Alexis' eyes were on Barricade, who was slowly walking back their way. Mikey wanted to run then, desperately. Grabbing on to Alexis' hand, he tried to pull her and make her move in any direction but the one those robots were heading in. But she was immovable, a human statue who besides trying to get him to leave her, an act that he was unwilling to do, settled for pushing him tightly behind her back. And then once more she stood absolutely and totally still.

Sideways followed after the cop car, watching carefully with signs of subdued amusement. Stopping a way back, he placed his arms over his chest, cold emotionless eyes drifting over Michael.

Barricade stopped in front of Alexis. Michael stared up her back past her head. His vision took in the robot's features. He was somewhat surprised when he saw the anger was gone as if it had never been. The fury had been replaced by an odd expression that left the boy feeling rather shaken. He had seen that look before, it was something his father would direct toward his mother, usually right before a bout of touching and feeling that would always embarrass him. But there was more to it than that. There were different layers in the large robotic eyes that burned deep and hard. The black-and-white mech leaned down, causing the two to take a couple of steps from his sudden close proximity, an action that had a pointed grin appearing, one that was followed by ominous words.

"I _owe_ you. Compensation will be mine, _Rivers_."

The last word had Alexis flinching as she backed further away. It wasn't soon enough when Barricade and Sideways finally left the room. The two left a rather disgruntled and perplexed Demolisher standing near the doorway.

"Rivers?" Michael asked. His voice was beyond shaky, his tone so low that he almost repeated himself. But then she turned to him with her right hand on her left arm and a grimace on her mouth. Closing her eyes for a minute, Alexis opened them once more. The grimace was swallowed by a more pronounced frown.

"My last name."

"Oh."

And then two more days quickly followed. Michael forever looking behind his back, trying to always keep his eyes on the door to at least try to prepare in case it happened again. He should have felt at least halfway safe like he usually did when they were ushered into their room they had been assigned, where he could sit down on a cot and stretch. But there was none of that. For the adults were forever planning, talking and plotting a course of action, the boy's eyes shifting nervously around the room, the unsettled feeling growing.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if Jared didn't have a knack for keeping track of the date, for then he wouldn't have known what was so special about _that_ day.

Now here he was. The decision had long been made by everyone and it was unchangeable. It was the very day of action and had been for a while. He had never been up so late in his entire life, but he just couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep. Michael was terrified from what was about to take place, so many outcomes going in and out of his brain, each one worse than the last.

"Try not to worry," Alexis had told him not even hours earlier. He tried to listen to her, but he felt he just wasn't old enough to handle it better.

"What about you?" Michael asked, he couldn't help but notice the way she was continually massaging her right hand, her fingers shaking. Ever since he had seen what the device was doing to Alexis, he couldn't help but feel that much more scared.

She stopped her movements. Her gaze drifted upwards as if she was seeing something he wasn't and softness spread across her face. When Alexis looked back down at him, her eyes were shiny and full of liquid.

"I'll be fine. Once this is all over."

* * *

Their escape attempt was going to be soon. The shadows were disappearing and falling back, the room filling with a soft spreading glow. He saw some were already turning slightly from the light that was spilling over them. He stood and got ready to rejoin Alexis. He had been up practically all night. And he didn't want to cause Alexis further anxiety if she found out that he had hardly slept.

Nearly immediately after getting up, he had to reach out for the wall closest to him when he found his footing unbalanced. The ground shook underneath, a pulsating of vibrations and sounds that had him holding his breath, a distant crash, a muted explosion, far away shouts, more roars of noise and the growing sounds of chaos.

It was then that all the planning he had witnessed, all the arguing and figuring of things out crumbled and disappeared into worthless and unneeded as with the next explosion, something both terrifying and exciting happened. The room's large door sounded off with a clanging click and then started to open.

Michael stood still for a couple of long seconds, watching as the thing swerved on its hinges in front of him. His freedom was now a simple action that only required moving forwards.

"Michael, stop!"

He heard Alexis yell behind him. Her voice started low before building until it ended with a strange pop in his ears. He almost forgot about the others, somehow tuning out all the sounds of them yelling and screaming. But hearing them once again didn't stop him as one foot followed the other as he walked through the door.


	15. Obscured

"Release your prisoners. Come out unarmed. Weapons off-line, hands visible in front of you, and I promise leniency will be shown. Failure to comply will be met with deadly force. You have one terigon to make your decision."

The booming voice caught Alexis off guard. The tone was commanding with volumes of power and control in its utterance. For a moment, a second or two, she forgot what was going on. Pausing in mid step, she stopped moving. But as soon as the order was through and then followed by a defiant reply from one Starscream, Alexis found her feet moving again, people already rushing past as they went out into the empty hallway.

"Go to the left, then turn right!" Alexis shouted at the scattered people. Her gaze shifted to where Michael was standing. His small feet were taking a couple of steps here and there as if he wanted to see what was going on and find where all the sounds of immense danger were coming from. "Michael," she said while placing a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed totally unaware of her presence. "Mikey," she said again, this time tightening her grip as she shook him a little. She stopped when he jerked and turned to face her. His eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth open in amazement.

"What's going on, Alexis?"

The ground shook and shouts came behind them and then a loud thundering roar. Grabbing to Michael, she pushed him against the wall before shielding him with her body, feeling the rush of air as what looked to be a motorcycle sped by them. It revved its engine loudly as it passed, not diverting its course in the least from having seen them in its path. If Alexis hadn't of moved them when she did the kid wouldn't have been able to ask her the question, and she most certainly wouldn't have been capable of answering.

Lights started blinking, red flashes that pulsed on and off followed by an ever powering, very present wailing of an alarm. The sound rang straight through her ear canals, making Alexis wince from the intensity. It was when some stray object crashed into the wall above, causing debris and dust to spread on them, that she grabbed onto Michael. Alexis dragged him until he ran by her, the small boy's hand tightening on hers as he kept looking behind them, something she put an end to after they almost tripped twice.

"Do you think they are going to come after us?"

Alexis sensed more curiosity than fear in his voice. Sometimes Alexis believed he was braver than she was, or perhaps his innocence shielded him from what could be darker possibilities.

"No," she said firmly, meeting his eyes with hers, "I think they have more things to worry about right now."

"Is someone trying to save us?"

The question had her brain lurching for a moment. For while she knew someone seemed to be; she also knew, whoever, or whatever, their would-be saviors were; they were definitely not human. That revelation left her with intense uncertainty.

"You think it is those Autobots?"

Alexis and Michael had talked on the subject a couple of times, for while being around Barricade had been a thoroughly unpleasant experience, she did learn things. While he was controlling and demanding, he was also overly self-assured. And occasionally, when he was in one of his better moods, he would talk some while she was working on him, going as far as boasting about one of his enemies he had taken out, some being Autobots. She knew it was meant as a warning of a kind, to make her wary of him and perhaps generate fear. But instead it had her talking to him, even asking a rare question here and there that he sometimes acknowledged.

So that was how Alexis learned about the Autobots. She learned even more after a night when Barricade delivered a very singular emotional tirade and then went on about the battle of Mission City, what he saw and what he went though. His openness left Alexis astounded for a time. His voice had even lost the usual cruel edge to the point where she found herself almost sympathizing with the Decepticon. Of course that all passed when he came out of his reverie, the knowing signs and sounds of transformation starting and then stopping when he held his true form. Barricade pushed her away and then rushed forward as he grabbed hold of Alexis around the middle, squeezing until it was a struggle to breathe. She felt the rubber of his tires against her skin and smelled the metallic covering that was his flesh as she breathed in hard.

"Don't think because I confide in you that makes you in any way _special_ to me," Barricade barked, his digits tightening even further, causing Alexis to start to choke as she fought to breathe. "You are nothing but an insignificant bug, one I will be more than glad to crush." Sharp eyes rolled over her body, flickering. "And I _will_ enjoy it."

Alexis came out of her memory, forcing her mouth to upturn into a small smile as she answered Michael's just asked question, "Perhaps."

Barricade had called the Autobots weak, inferior warriors that were easily defeated. The way his voice could sound almost defensive when he talked about them led Alexis to believe that they were much more than that. Probably the complete opposite, for while there wasn't exactly fear in his voice when he spoke of them, there was a wariness that left a present strain in his tone, one that left a mark on Alexis- a curiosity about the Decepticon's enemies.

The longer Alexis and Michael ran the more distant the sounds of battle became. The majority of it seemed to be on the northern and eastern parts of the compound, although it did seem to be spreading. Passing a couple more rooms, she caught the trail of the others and was glad to see everyone had found the hanger. Alexis' gut fell when she noticed the doors were closed and blocked by what looked like thick sheets of metal that made someone breaching the perimeter and more important, them escaping, that much more difficult.

Scanning the room, she saw Deadrick in a corner. He had just ripped a panel of the wall. After reaching in his pocket, he dragged out a key-chain. Going over to him, she saw it held a pocket knife that had enough gadgets on it to build a house from scratch. Emptying his other pocket, he grabbed a slim strap looking thing with velcro that had a cord attached to it and a clip. Deadrick placed it on his wrist and then clipped the cord to the metal panel. Nodding, he placed the rest of the stuff back into his pockets. He stepped forward after rubbing his hands together.

"Good thing they didn't check our pockets," he said while flipping out a screwdriver on his gadget. Twisting his hand at an angle, he started to try to get at a bundle of wires that rested under panels and a couple of small metal boxes.

"They didn't believe we had anything besides our phones that would be of any use to us," Alexis told him. Watching him, she thought how convenient it was that he had such tools. "Remember, they believe us inferior creatures that they are surprised can even walk upright."

"Then blown-up arrogance isn't always a bad thing," he said. Pausing for a moment, he winked at Michael and then smiled at Alexis. "I used to work with an electrician. I should be able to bypass the security systems on this room, and I think even open the door. For a bunch of advanced, paranoid beings, they don't seem worried about security here."

It was the most she had ever heard the guy say, and the first time Alexis ever saw him smile. He was always so quiet, an overly cautious individual. She wondered what sort of a person he had been in the outside world.

"So how long do you think it is going to take?" Chris asked, coming behind them. He brought the rest of the group with him. Most of them looked rather jittery, yet extremely alive and hopeful.

"I don't know yet, but I gotta try." Deadrick wiped sweat off his brow and then pushed his sleeves up his arms. Leaning forward, he continued to pry, cursing softly under his breath when his hand slipped. Pulling his arm back, he rolled his head to the side and stared at the exposed circuitry before he tried again.

"How long until they find out we are missing?" Lois asked. Her hands wrapped firmly around Jared's arm. She looked behind her and then shot her head back around, hair flying wildly until it landed gently on her shoulders.

"Believe me, they already know," Alexis said. Twisting around, she scanned the group. An anomaly of sorts made itself known, but before she could voice it, someone else spoke up.

"Then why haven't they come after us?" Carla asked as she backed up closer to her husband. Her tone was tired and full of anxiety. The woman's gray hair seemed darker against her ashen complexion, her wrinkles more than apparent under her mouth, which was holding a position of one extremely straight line.

"Because they don't believe us a threat at the moment," her husband told her. "Or even worse, they just don't care."

There was underlined doom in his just spoken words that was followed by the group murmuring. Alexis missed it all though. She was far too busy walking around the vast room and looking around.

"Where's Mr. Temsine?" she inquired, for the teacher was nowhere around. "Didn't he come with you guys?"

Carla looked behind her, peering up at her husband with the same question. Leonard scrunched his shoulders before letting go of his wife. He brought his hands upwards and shook his hands in the negative.

"He _was_ with us," he started. Leonard scratched his chin that was lined with thick stubble, an action that for one quick moment reminded Alexis of her deceased Grandfather. "...at least at the beginning. But I am afraid I was too busy trying to escape to keep up with who _was_ or _wasn't_ with us. At the same time, I never believed anyone would _want_ to stay behind."

Alexis frowned, hating what she heard. Someone was going to have to go and find him.

"I'll get him," Jared spoke up before she could.

"No! I am sure he will show up! I mean, all one has to do is go in the opposite direction of the explosions. It doesn't take a genius..." Lois shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to panic.

"I'll find him," Alexis said firmly. Now was not the time for indecision. She saw Chris straighten up out of the corner of her eye, and his mouth started to open with protest. But she stopped him with the uplifting of a hand. "I do know the layout better than anyone. I am sure I could find him quicker and that..."

"I'll go with her!" Michael said. He puffed up his chest, and his small chin lifted as he frowned at the group. "_I'm_ not scared!"

Leaning down, she took Michael's hands. His bright eyes wavered back and forth as his head shook across his shoulders. He knew what she was about to say. More and more she was impressed with the child's sharp awareness.

"I need you to stay here. Thi..."

"No! You need me! I..."

"I'll watch over him," Samantha said while stepping forward from the back of the group. Her sister came along with her.

"We both will!" Sarah said. The twins watched Alexis carefully, almost holding their breath as if unsure how Alexis would respond to their offer. For it was a form of an apology, a subtle way of asking for forgiveness for the way they had acted.

"We will make sure nothing happens to him!" Sam continued as she nervously tucked some of her blond hair behind her ears, her face and voice practically pleading, dark-blue eyes watchful.

"Fine," Alexis softly responded. She looked at both girls before turning back toward the kid. "Michael?" She looked up at him from where she was still on the ground, but he refused to look back. Tears were building; he bitterly wiped them off on his sleeves. Alexis stood up and hugged the boy. Wrapping her arms around his small frame, she was disappointed when he didn't respond. Just when she was going to let go, he dug into her, his arms and hands gripping firm.

"You'll come back, Alexis?" His voice started strong. Biting his lip for a moment, his next word wavered. "Promise!"

She released him and nodded her head. "I _will_ come back. I _promise_."

* * *

The corridors seemed longer than usual, stretched out and full of never-ending paths. She would hover here and there, looking cautiously into open doors, finding all deserted. The siren turned off halfway through her journey, a thing that had her diving into the next room. Alexis leaned against a wall and waited for what she believed was going to be Decepticons running down the hall. But besides the sound of continual weapons' fire and explosions there didn't seem to be anyone coming.

Ready to continue, Alexis heard a noise behind her, a soft muttering that had her stiffening until she realized it was human. She started to walk toward the sound. Slowing down, she saw a sight that had her slightly perplexed. She found Robert all right. If anything, he looked like he knew _exactly_ where he was _and_ what he was doing. He had stacked a bunch of crates and was now standing a good distance above Alexis, his hand scrolling across what was probably the input module to the Decepticon's computer. The holographic screen kept changing as he shifted his fingers across it. His other hand held what looked to be a small recording device that looked to be on. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he was unaware of Alexis. Standing there for a moment longer, she watched him.

"Mr. Temsine?"

The man snapped up from his folded over position, sliding downwards on the glossy console, barely managing to stop himself before he teetered over the side. Standing up again, he hurriedly hid the camcorder behind his back. A reproachful look glazed over his continence.

"Alexis! What are you trying to do? Kill me? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

She just stood there below him, still and calm, her eyebrows rising. "What do you think you are doing?"

Robert glared at her for a minute, figuring out in a flash that she knew exactly what he was up to. Snapping the device out again, he flipped a small switch on the side of it. The man walked back up and continued recording. His voice traveled downwards.

"I've been a teacher for almost _fifteen_ years. _Horrible_ pay, _intolerable_ children and over emotional parents. If I am going to get _anything _out of this miserable experience, it is going to be my freedom, both physically and financially."

"You have had that camcorder all along?"

Everyone had something useful in their pocket except her. The only thing she had was a compact that she had little use for and some chapstick that was close to running out. She swore to herself if she ever got out of this alive, she was going to invest in any kind of communication device that was alien proof, no matter the cost.

"What of it?"

"We need to go. _Now_." She let out a breath, sick of straining her neck to look up at the man.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up," he said, overly distracted with his task. Not pausing for a moment, he continued flipping through the alien database.

"No. You come down and we will go _together._" Her voice was firm and strong, causing the man to pause and look down. He stared at her, his eyes scrunched together. Robert tugged on his short ponytail.

"You can be quite a pushy little thing, can't you? It's always the reserved ones." He straightened his glasses and wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt. "Just give me a couple more minutes. _Wait_ if you _have_ to."

"There is no time for this! Can't you hear that?" Alexis waved her hands behind her where all the sounds of what were probably a very old war was raging. "Don't you know that it is coming closer! Do you really want to be here when _that_ shows up?" Her voice was sharp, loud and rather demanding. For a moment, she thought she blew it. But after the teacher stared for what seemed a good while, he made his decision as he turned off and pocketed the camcorder and then came down.

"The batteries were about to die anyway," Robert said, wanting her to believe he had made the decision by himself, for himself. It was hard for Alexis not to glare maliciously at the man. He had rubbed her the wrong way, and she was starting to think she really didn't like the guy, even if she partially sympathized with the instructor.

"Well, coming?" He brushed past, making sure to bump into her shoulder. But it was Alexis, who was distracted now. She noticed a small flashing red light that was on the right corner of the projected screen. Alexis hadn't seen it when she arrived, but she most definitely hated the look of it. Especially if it meant what she believed.

"What did you do?" Her voice came out in a gust. She felt somewhat winded and was becoming acutely paranoid. Backing up a couple more steps, she craned her head further to see more clearly.

"What! Are you talking ab..."

Alexis heard him say behind her, his sentence halting unfinished. After turning around, Alexis knew why. Barricade stood in the doorway, looking a little worse for wear but as deadly as ever. Dark scorches were on his right side, electricity sparking from a joint in his shoulder. Yet that didn't stop the large weapon from being aimed at the teacher or from being fired. Alexis threw herself forward, trying to deflect the trajectory of the shot by moving Robert out of the way. But it all happened too quickly, and all she did was make things worse. The ambitious man went flying back and past her, the brightly discharged weapon fire making deadly contact.

"I've taken care of the security breach. It was one of the humans."

Alexis heard Barricade's voice. It was loud and severe as ever and yet so far away. He was turned to one side, looking into the hallway. By the way he clutched his weapon, someone was coming. She didn't know if it was friend or enemy, but she wasn't going to find out.

Everything started to blur then. A numbness spread and stretched over and through her. Brushing her hand across her midsection, Alexis brought it upwards and saw that it was covered with dark stains that were sticky and warm. _So warm_. For she was growing cold. Sensations and lack of sensations joined together, weightlessness following soon after as she found herself falling backwards into a world of shadows. Alexis' last coherent thoughts were on a broken promise.


	16. Clash

_Fight. Hunt. Destroy. _

Barricade was in his element despite the fact that their base had been uncovered, that Autobots were starting to breach the compound and that the human prisoners had managed to escape their cell. The black-and-white Con was _most_ assuredly having fun. His systems were alive and active, finely tuned and working with a precision he hadn't felt in many a cycle. Even after being injured by a stray shot, his circuits in his joints burning with hot electrical energy, even then he felt powerful, invincible, unstoppable.

That feeling was still there when he was ordered to locate whoever had breached the security room. He was told that if by the off chance it was a human, he was to capture it and not destroy the thing. But that was disregarded without a thought when after finding that it was indeed a human, everything climaxed into a shot that would have made an Autobot's innards sizzle. Things came crashing down after he reported his victory to Starscream and was told to wait for the Seeker's arrival.

Suddenly, he saw a movement out of the corner of his optic that was followed by a dull thud. Barricade had seen the femme try to push the insect of a male out of the way of his blast, but fail, and he thought that had been the end of it. That he, after Starscream saw that he had stopped the hacker, would be given the girl back. For Barricade had _plenty_ of ideas in his processor. Plenty a punishment for her. Plenty of pleasure for him.

Turning more around and leaning down as he poked a digit into the human, Barricade waited for her eyes to open, those vivid visual oculars that were always bright with rebellion. He stalled, CPU slowing to a crawl as he did a quick scan. Yet one wasn't really needed. Dark-red liquid was leaking out of her at a steady rate, her hands frozen over the open wound. But that didn't stop the flow; it gushed through her tiny digits, running down her body to lie in thick pools around her still form.

He felt something, a harsh, bitter stab in his spark, a momentary pause that was followed by a dark, deep feeling that he was altogether not accustomed to. He ignored it all, pushing the emotions away and down as he strangled it. For the human female expiring, for her soon to go off-line permanently was _certainly_ a good thing. An outcome Barricade long imagined and wanted, especially for all the humiliation she had caused.

Starscream entered the room. Not wasting a moment, he commenced with orders, **"**We are abandoning the base. Salvage what you can. We will converge at the south escape portal."

Barricade jerked at the scratchy vocals, aware that Starscream's view was obstructed and the girl out of his view. He looked down at her. His spark involuntarily jerked again, and the strange emotions tried to resurface. Once more, and with more commitment, Barricade thrust the thing down and replaced it with an outward assurance as he stood. He put his blaster away and then turned around to face Starscream. Cyclonus was with him, twitching behind the commander.

"It was the male fleshbag who breached your files." He shrugged slowly and then lifted his arm. His gears locked for a moment from his injury. Barricade followed through with more forceful momentum, causing the movement to finish as he indicated the form lying awkwardly at the back of the room. Barricade made his vocals even out with what he said next, allowing just enough pride through to show that it was of little concern. "But the femme got in the way."

* * *

_Confusion. Clarity. Fury._

The moment Starscream walked into the security area, he knew something was wrong. Barricade was leaning down with his back facing him, a stillness in his form that was so unlike the usual active and always moving scout that Starscream felt apprehension _and_ slight curiosity. That grew when the hunter got off the ground, a strange scene taking over his view. And that was when perception started to make itself known.

His optics flashed back to Barricade, who had lost the triumph stance and was now staring at him blankly.

"She is not terminally off-line yet, if that is what you are trying to gauge," the Con started, his tone full of subtle mocking, a dangerous thing under the circumstances. "But she will be. It is _most_ unfortunate that I was unable to see it coming, or I would have enjoyed it _so_ much more."

Starscream stood there, still, calm, eons of conditioning and training coming into play. He felt his insides clanging, some speeding up, all in anticipation for what was about to commence.

"Leave us. Go to the designated rendezvous point with the others," Starscream ordered Cyclonus. His unfaltering gaze remained on Barricade.

"But Starscream, I..."

"I said leave. _Now_!"

Cyclonus backed up slowly and walked through the doorway, turning one more time as he scanned the room. Then with a large venting of frustrated air, he disappeared around the corner.

Starscream's complete attention fell on Barricade. He took a couple of steps forward before stopping in front of the hunter and leaning back slightly. His hand shot forward, fist forming as it landed perfectly, brutally against Barricade's right optic. There was the sound of breakage, and the shattered pieces flew and dropped. Starscream shoved the mech, hand transforming into a swirling blade. The other hand pushed and pushed some more, not stopping until Barricade was trapped with his body between the Seeker and the wall.

"You disobeyed me for the _last_ time, Barricade," he seethed, anger hidden under the severe chastisement. He brought the sharp weapon down, letting it make contact with the scout's chassis as sparks flew, sharp sounds filling the area. "You _deserve_ to be taken apart. _Piece_ by _piece_." Again and again, the sharp blade came down, going deeper. Barricade's one good optic kept firm on the Seeker, defiant yet. "But since the Autobots are about to get through the automated defense systems, I figure the _least_ I can do is relieve you of part of your spark. Leave just enough so you can make it through their interrogation," he sneered, hand coming upwards, whirling and flashing, hovering just below Barricade's throat panel. "Of course, you _won't_ be able to communicate _anything_."

Starscream watched Barricade as he managed to bring his head up, optic staring at him darkly. Mouthpiece opening, it let out words that were coated with disgust, his face twisting with derision. "You d_o _hold that femme in some sort of sick regard. No wonder you didn't want _me_ to keep her."

"That femme has _nothing _to do with this, you slaggard," Starscream rasped, blade coming lower as Barricade pushed back as far away from it as he could. "It has to do with your insubordination."

"Really?" the Con said, a crooked smile forming. Barricade actually managed to stand up straighter as he leaned forward, seemingly uncaring about the deadly apparatus that was now directly in front of him and just a parnec from his metallic flesh. "Then what if I said I _know_ how she could be repaired?"

* * *

Barricade knew he got him. Believed it when the pressure faded and then disappeared, Starscream's blade folding back inside his hand. The tips of his wings rose sharply before they fell downwards. The Seeker's gaze shifted until he was looking at the girl who was laying unmoving on the floor behind them.

"Do as you say and I will _consider _less severe punishment," Starscream said, distracted by what he was seeing, already walking toward the femme.

Shifting, Barricade stood up straight, vision fuzzy and full of static. He felt his repair system already at work as it closed his right optic's circuits and relayed his vision to the left side. It took a couple nano-clicks for him to adjust and another moment to convince himself that shooting Starscream in the back wasn't in his best interest, at least for the time being. He walked forward and came parallel to the Seeker. What had just taken place, while not forgotten was put aside for Barricade to deal with another time. For such brutality was entirely commonplace especially, when one worked with and actually was a Decepticon.

"Fix her. _Now_. Time is of an essence." Starscream paused, head shifting as his optics rested firmly on the hunter and drilled in deep.

"I though she meant _nothing_ to you."

"What I do or do not feel toward anything or anyone is not something you need to _concern_ yourself with." The Seeker flexed his hand as if he regretted the relinquishing of the weapon so quickly. "She is useful to me. _That._ Is all."

"Whatever you say, c_ommander_." A smile formed then, one that was followed by a mocking chuckle. "But I did not say that _I_ was capable of fixing her."

"What!" Starscream ripped around, wings descending as he turned and barely missing Barricade. A hand came up to firmly grip on Barricade's shoulder plate, causing his processors to bleep with pain. He ignored it. The Decepticon scout and pain were familiar with one another; it had been part of his training, and his tolerance level went beyond the norm.

"I researched human anatomy when we arrived on this planet," he began, watching Starscream carefully, waiting to see if there would be any further signs of him lashing out. "From what I learned, I know that they can only withstand so much fluid loss before their bodily functions cease."

"And how in Primus' name does that help us?" The Seeker hovered over Barricade's face, his tone one of intolerance.

"She needs a transfusion. That would give her body more time to initiate repairs."

"And how do you propose we go about _that_? The humans have already been taken by the Autobots. The only other human you dispatched yourself and is _past_ unusable, and the TR scanner just shut down so it can perform no _such _function." His last words came out clipped, optics dimming.

Barricade frowned, suddenly feeling uneasy, especially with the look Starscream was giving him. He tried to think of something to say, but there was no need.

The Seeker impatiently continued, "How much time does the femme have?" Starscream snapped as he backed up.

Barricade's lack of response seemed an answer enough.

"We will take her with us. Repair her later." Starscream reached down toward the femme and slid his digits underneath her.

Barricade didn't know why he said anything at all. All he had to do was allow Starscream to continue with what he was doing and her body functions ceasing would have been forthwith and definite. But for whatever reason, he just wasn't able to stop himself from speaking.

"Move the female and her expiration will be imminent."

There was a long lull of silence that swallowed them whole. Suddenly, Starscream's head snapped upwards, looking past Barricade and then right at him. The Seeker had some sort of idea that he wasn't about to confide. Starscream dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"_Go_. Engage the Autobots as long as you can and then make your escape."

For a nano-click, Barricade couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are _allowing _me to continue to function when the femme is due to go off-line?" He took a couple of steps backwards and calculated what his chances were if Starscream engaged him. His digits started to twitch as he longed for his weapon, but he made no move. Yet he could not stop more words from forming, or from making them known as they echoed sardonically. "_Lord Starscream_?! You aren't even _worthy_ of _polishing_ my blaster. This planet _has_ made you _weak_!"

"_No_." Starscream smiled then, a thing that put Barricade on edge and reminded him with the showing of it and the dark promises that lay behind it, why the Seeker had been second in command to the great Megatron. "I just know there is _always_ later. You are not the _only_ one that _relishes_ a good hunt."

Barricade didn't say anything further as he backed out of the room, didn't move for a couple nano-clicks when the room's door slid tightly shut followed by the lock snapping. His hand went to the socket where his right optic was supposed to be. All he felt was unprotected wire and thick fluid that were quickly drying from exposure. It was then that he decided he _was _going to do what Starscream ordered. Escape. Only to the pit with the Autobots, Starscream was on his own.


	17. Failure

It was inconceivable, illogical as well. Starscream saw worlds implode due to his handy work and entire civilizations neutralized. Cities destroyed and experimental weaponry tested on overpopulated planets. And that had been his younger days before he caught Megatron's optics or joined the Decepticon ranks.

And yet here he was at a _complete_ and _total_ loss. He bent down, digits touching the cold ground, scarlet red staining the tips as he pulled back from its warmth. He stared at it for a minute, analyzing it for reasons unknown. It was a mystery of sorts and a conundrum as well. The idea that losing a little liquid could cause termination perplexed the Seeker. He had known they were fragile, breakable creatures, something the Seeker cared little about until _now_.

He lowered his head and stared at the figure of the girl. Scanning her body, he picked up the soft beating of her main life organ. It was faint and slower than he was used to hearing. Her body temperature was also reducing rapidly as if she could no longer hold heat. Starscream stopped what he was doing when the human groaned softly, eyelids fluttering and neck turning to the side. Brown tendrils fell loose to rest gently at the top of her shoulders. His optics went to the wound. There was a scorching hole on her side and garments were burned and still smoking, the warped flesh underneath highly pronounced.

Starscream knew what needed to be done, but he was conflicted. His usual decisiveness was lost in a void of uncertainty. Decepticons were just not meant to have attachments. He lowered his hand, a digit reaching out to touch her arm. Softness welcomed him, supple flesh molding as he dragged his digit down her, a soft trail of red left behind. The human shifted as if she felt what he was doing. The startled Seeker brought his hand back.

He needed to decide. Leave her and let her die and let that be the end of what seemed to be the beginning of a problem? Or do something that was even more unprecedented and share his own life energy with her? Yet another thing that Decepticons were just not known for. For doing so was an intimate thing, a sharing of not only bio-matter as sometimes more personal information could slip through, forcing the forming of complex, interwoven emotions along with foreign thoughts and ideas that were hard to detach from.

But she _wasn't_ a Cybertronian, just a human being. And while Energon was mostly universal, it _could_ still kill her. _Yet, _the fact that the scanner had been able to attach itself to someone with her organic construction _was _halfway encouraging. Starscream realized he had made his processor up when his gears shifted until he was closer to the girl. His decision now made, small tubular modules shot out of Starscream's wrist before connecting with the TR. The device came alive from his provided burst of energy.

_Warning. Operation not recommended. Continue anyway? _The device beeped, bold text filtering in front of his optics.

"Yes, slaggit!"

The error message disappeared as he suddenly felt the flowing ebb of his Energon leave him. Nearly immediately the femme started convulsing. What had been a slow and dim beating that was inside her chest cavity came alive, steadily picking up its rhythm until he thought it would burst at the strength of it. He retracted his tubules and leaned forward as he watched. Panic spilled and spread throughout his systems, a stark sensation of possible loss filling him with astonishing regret.

The female had disrupted his programming more than he thought. Starscream knew that with even more certainty when strange concern sparked. A thing that happened when the TR scanner snapped and then fell off the girl's tiny wrist, for it was something that was only supposed to happen when the repair droid had been terminated or put off-line. Before Starscream could think further, her hand moved, a deliberate action he felt and not some reflexive thing. She moaned again, a loud exhaled breath passing between her lips. The Seeker heard her racing heart beat eventually settle into more normal perimeters, and the girl's breathing evened out.

Reality settled as he heard the sound of energy weapons being discharged nearby. Swiveling, he saw on a monitor that the Autobots had breached the second layer of his automated defense system. They would soon be right on top of him. He also noticed that he was the only Decepticon left on the base. The others had long retreated. And Barricade, that treacherous Con, was no where to be seen. Tapping a couple of buttons, he widened the map's perimeter. Starscream saw then that the hunter was several tarnecs away and not even heading toward the designated fall back point. That was the last that he saw when the small icon blinked one more time and then disappeared.

He knew he had to act but was unsure about what to do with the femme. He could still leave her behind. Without a doubt, the Autobots would take care of the femme. But the thought of after everything he did to just hand her over to the bunch of soft-sparks, greatly displeased.

Starscream found he was questioning himself again, wondering why and how the female had managed to mean anything at all. Why he had to save her and why he had to keep her. It had been so easy a thing to hand her over to Barricade. He hadn't thought much of it, just knew the mech would keep her in line. Perhaps even make her lose that pride that seemed evident in the way she held herself or was it stubbornness? Either way, he knew now he had been in error. It would have been better to have shoved her at Demolisher, for at least he would have followed orders. Probably not even played with and damaged the human as the scout liked to, something that made him notice her more. For even through _that _the human endured.

Twisting around and down, he picked her up gently and then laid her on a nearby console. Starscream studied her. She seemed to be stabilizing, but it would be a while before she went back on-line. He still had work to do before he left and he was behind. Sparing the femme one last glance, he walked out of the room. Satisfaction was clear on his features as he thought of his newly acquired prize and the things he could do with her.

* * *

Starscream made a mistake. He knew that when halfway through his task the Autobots destroyed the rest of the base's automated weapons, getting through quicker than he originally anticipated. His only option was to complete the job. Starscream found it somewhat difficult continuing at first. But then self-preservation mode took over as he worked on the device he had gone back for, a thing he had created that was essential now that Thrust was on Earth.

"Drop it, Starscream, or I am going to blast you straight to the pit!"

Starscream didn't have to turn around to know that it was Bumblebee, who stood in the doorway. Nor was he shocked about the Bots arrival. While the scout and the other Autobots turned off a good deal of the base's power and destroyed most of his surveillance equipment, some of his devices were self-replicating and continued to relay.

"Then again, go ahead and try something. I would love an excuse to frag you." There was an edge to the scout's voice and an underlining bitterness that existed in each and every word.

"As if you have the ball bearings!" the Seeker snapped while turning his head slowly. He took the Bot in. The scout had a weapon drawn and aimed at him and an impatient, rather intolerable expression was seared on Bumblebee's face. Starscream also saw the scars that were lined along the Autobot's side, areas of uneven color, markings that seemed more from the recent past than the present. A sharp smile formed on the Seeker.

"Able to still operate, I see. I would have thought someone as careless as you would be terminated by now." Starscream turned further around and stared more firmly at the yellow scout. Bitterness rose up in the Seeker, the realization of what had to be and what couldn't be done, overtaking him. "And how are your pets'..." He searched for the word. It came to him nearly instantly and when he finished the sentence, there was barely a noticeable lag time. "...shoes. I so _hope _they _didn't _get destroyed."

Bumblebee's weapon came up further as he realized what the Seeker was admitting to, his digits pressing more firmly around the trigger. While the scout had been brittle in his manner before, he now looked like he was starting to take things personal as anger began to build. That was just fine with Starscream.

"You have two nano-clicks to drop your weapon, release whatever is behind you and step away from the console," the scout ordered as he rotated his head to the side, his optics severe. The Autobot didn't bother counting but there was really no need. "_Time's up_." The scout fired his weapon. Bright orange streaks shot across the room only to impact and disintegrate directly in front of Starscream.

"You really think I wouldn't plan for every eventuality, have an escape plan for every room?" the Seeker ridiculed.

Bumblebee looked unaffected, for the most part, except for the fact that he appeared like he really wanted to look behind himself, as if waiting for or needing backup. A reaction that reminded Starscream what a youngling he was dealing with. And even when the Bot met Starscream's boast with a burst of firm, confident words, it did nothing to dispel his long decided impression of him.

"Force fields take power and you are running on backups as is. It won't last forever," the Bee pointed out with gratification.

Starscream managed a reproachful chuckle with a shake of his head. "Who said it needed to?"

Still interlinked with the console wirelessly, he activated a program. Victory struck as the force field extended above. Tightening his hold on his invention, Starscream activated his after burners and launched upwards. He shot through the opening that now had just enough space for him to clear through. The Seeker saw the astonished look on the scout's face, but it did nothing, for victory vanished and defeat took its place.

There would be no going back for the femme.


	18. Bumblebee

_Jello_. She was swimming in jello, or something like it, a wobbly, sticky, colorful substance that smelled like strawberries and lime. For some reason, Alexis could breathe and paddle through it. Continuing, she forced her way through. Clouds were above, bright blue things that looked more cartoonish than real. The longer she stared at it with her head twisted to the side; the more Alexis saw their color was changing. They became black and full of grayish ominous hues that expanded across the hollow sky. Shadows spilled overhead and then flashes of illumination, lightning crackling above as it started to rain.

Everything started to dilute while the jello dissolved with every spray of the hard, wet water. She was left standing, arms tight around her and a strange pain in her throat and on her right arm. Alexis saw some jello over to the side, just a quick run away. She needed the stuff, out of all the things Alexis knew; she definitely knew that. It was the only thing that kept the pain at bay.

It was then that Alexis felt the presence, one she had felt before. She wasn't exactly frightened of it, but Alexis still ran away from it, the ghost of a figure following. She was supposed to feel fear then, but she felt nothing. Yet she had felt nothing ever since she landed in the gooey lake. It had wiped her clean and left her with fragmented memories that she didn't bother to try to discern. Alexis needed the bliss, needed the nothingness that it offered, the peace, the freedom from things she didn't want to know about.

Her feet were bare yet she crossed the rocks that were lined underneath swiftly, almost as if she was hovering above them, safe from the rips and tears they could cause. She tried to pick up speed and make her legs work harder, for her goal: the lake of forgetfulness, was drifting away and becoming out of reach.

"_Alexis_."

Her throat's pain became worse. She was starting to believe that some way, somehow she had swallowed something, something that was stuck and that was...

"_**Alexis**_."

This time when Alexis heard her name being called; she felt something try to touch her. She attempted to continue running, but suddenly she lacked traction. No matter what she tried Alexis couldn't continue forward. Looking down, she saw her feet were covered with a grayish substance that was hardening around her body as it traveled upwards. It was then that she saw them coming. The small red lights brightened as they surrounded her. They had no body or form, but she knew they could hurt her. Alexis barely managed to bring her arms up with hands around her face when they advanced.

But then they were gone and so was the strange world. Her body was now free. Her hands were loose, her throat... felt clogged and her arm felt numb.

She opened her eyes. Darkness welcomed her, and all she could do was blink. Shifting her head to the side, she saw she was in an empty room that held strange devices that were beeping, some that were, Alexis stared down at her arm, _attached_ to her body. Alexis sprang up and wiped away the last remnants of the dream she had finally managed to wake up from. A dream she had repeated and lived through so many times that the reality that she was awake, startled her.

Ripping the device out of her arm, she started to cough. But it was strangled because a device was stuck down her throat. Panic came, and her stomach tightened when Alexis grabbed firmly to the thing and pulled it out. She fought the urge to gag as it was brought back up through her throat only to throw the thing across the floor when she fully detached it.

That was when the room started to beep from some sort of alarm that had Alexis twisting her legs over what she saw was a small bed. Loose pajamas that she had never seen before covered her form. The sight of their unfamiliarity caused anxiety to stir in her belly.

Bare feet touched the cold floor. For a moment, she didn't even know if she could stand. But then sounds started behind her, large booming clangs that had Alexis walking, her hands reaching out to guide and steady. Alexis made it to a door, one that rushed open in response to her presence. Her neck twisted upwards as her eyes took in the enormity of the thing. That was all it took for everything to come back. For a moment, she was frozen as all she saw was Barricade and his weapon extended, fire engulfing her as the surrounding area twisted and faded from view.

But that was the past, and she _was_ alive. But how, and why and...

Her hand went down. Pulling her top up, Alexis looked at where she had been shot. The hallway was dim, so she couldn't see much. The only sign of light came from somewhere up ahead. However, her fingers felt a slight swelling, perhaps from scars. But she couldn't contemplate how she could heal so quickly _or_ at all.

Alexis dropped her shirt and her back straightened. Thoughts drifted to something that seemed to take precedence. Apparently, she was somewhere new. A place that was built for large beings, most probably Decepticons. Yet, Alexis was certain they wouldn't have tried to save her. To them, she was _nothing_, an _insignificant_ being on an exploitable world. Alexis backed up slowly, legs twisting as she turned around completely.

She nearly screamed.

A new Decepticon stared down at her. She could hardly make him out. He had numerous headlights blazing, his body swallowed by inky shadows. But she did notice his illuminated eyes, watched them sweep over her as if it was looking at how she was put together. She nearly fell, her feet stumbling over themselves as Alexis tried to get away.

He spoke, "Well, we certainly weren't expecting you to wake up today. Yet, your vitals _are_ normal, that is except for your increased heart rate. You must _calm_ down, Miss Rivers, or you might force yourself into... what is it that Mikaela says? Oh yes. _A state_."

Alexis' eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger than they were, yet that didn't stop them from trying. The robot continued to talk, apparently unaware that she was continually backing up. She turned around and started to run, or at least the best she could manage. Her short trek was stunted when a large hand came in front of her and blocked the other exit. Extreme déjà vu struck, and it was a defensive impulse that made her leg thrust forward and kick the metallic thing as hard as she could manage.

"Hey!"

She heard from above. By then she had fallen back down on the floor, hand holding onto her throbbing foot as she tried very hard to figure some way out. Alexis wanted so badly to close her eyes, even if it meant going back to the strange and emotionless world she had dreamed up. Alexis waited for a rebuke, for a cold voice to chastise as it told her what it was going to do.

"Are you OK?"

Alexis dropped her leg, neck bending as she looked up. Yellow engulfed her vision along with bright blue eyes, which were staring at her with concern. Her gaze went back down, taking in what looked to be doors on his shoulders with tires tucked away underneath. But as if his eyes were a magnet, she found herself staring back at him. He made a gesture. An arm swept up as he motioned to the other robot behind her.

"It's okay, Ratchet," was all he said before repeating himself once more. The other was reluctant to leave. But then after a couple of long moments, she felt and heard the other slowly walk away. Alexis would have turned around and watched, but she was far too busy staring at the first robot she had ever met who actually seemed sympathetic. He leaned over a way and pressed a button on the wall. Soft lights came on. "You _don't_ have to worry. You're _safe_."

Alexis heard the softness in his tone and noticed the gentleness in his manner. Perhaps she could have accepted him then, but she was suspicious, extremely paranoid and couldn't get past the idea that she might actually be free.

"I promise you _aren't_ going to get hurt. I apologize that I startled you earlier, but you really aren't supposed to be up yet, and we wouldn't want you to get lost." He leaned down, causing her to scoot backwards awkwardly. He seemed puzzled at her actions but stopped his movements. "The Decepticons are gone. They don't know where this base is, and..."

"Autobot?" she said, her tone low and scratchy, throat itching harshly, a dull hollow pain drifting up with her voice as she swallowed slowly.

He seemed almost happy that she spoke. He straightened up, gears and gyros shifting within as he continued to stare. "That's right. You have heard of us?"

She nodded her head, hesitant to speak again. Images of a cool glass of water momentarily clouded her vision. That is until other things came into her mind's view: Michael and Chris, Carla and...

"The others?" she whispered. This time careful not to raise her voice as much as she had the first time.

His expression shifted from innocent curiosity to a blank experienced stare that perhaps wasn't supposed to give anything away, yet it filled her with foreboding none the less.

"Did Michael make it?" she asked of him. Knowing out of all the others that if anything happened to him that was where most of the sorrow would be. Alexis held her breath and waited impatiently for the reply. The air she had to pull into her lungs didn't hurt as much as before. Talking seemed to be helping.

"You mean Mikey?"

Just by that, Alexis knew the kid had lived, and she was willing to leave the rest to another time. She still felt extremely exhausted even though she knew she had slept. But how long?

"He wanted to wait until you woke up before he went back home, but his mother was _most_ insistent and..." He turned to the side, looking disturbed. "Once his mother _saw_ us, she was _more_ than a little hasty to get him away from us. Too bad, because I _miss _the little guy. Almost wish that Optimus didn't insist that the boy's mother pick up the kid in person." He noticed Alexis' confused look. "Mikey probably could have kept our secret but Optimus felt it would do him more harm than good if he was unable to talk to his mother..." He waved his hands around in the air. "About his experience."

Again, Alexis almost asked about the others, but instead she occupied herself with trying to stand. She was more than a little surprised when the Autobot leaned down again, this time steadying her as he placed a gentle finger at the middle of her back.

For a moment, as he pressed against her, she felt something odd, an energy of sorts that seemed to reach out. Disorientation followed. And even when he snapped his hand away, she still felt remnants of his strange touch. She had never felt that when a Decepticon touched her. Yet when she focused on the Autobot, she swore she could sense some sort of force emanating. Alexis shook her head. Staring down at the long sleeves of her shirt and then past them, she looked at her glossy reflection on the floor. It was distorted somewhat, and she was sure that her thinking at the moment was as well. _That_ or she was going crazy.

She let those thoughts drift as he led her slowly back to the room she had just left. He was talking in a very animated, almost rushed voice. Every now and again, he turned to check on her, making sure she was following.

At one point, he was to find her not there, for Alexis stopped in the middle of the long hallway, suddenly feeling that something was very wrong. She brought her right hand toward her slowly while using the other to lift up the sleeve. The scanner was gone. Alexis felt relief for a moment, at least until she flipped her hand around. The back of her wrist was blotched and red; a burn mark evident against her flesh, one that formed a symbol she had seen so many times that there was no forgetting it.

For every Decepticon wore one _exactly_ the same.


	19. Watching

Bumblebee liked watching her. Although truth be told, he liked watching all humans. Sam was his first true study, then Mikaela, then Mikaela _and _Sam. For when they coupled off and formed groups of any kind, the humans became that much more interesting.

Yet, it was Alexis that he was watching now. She was lying down in the recovery bay; her body twisted on the bed. She was on her side with a hand in front of her as she stared at it in a detached manner. He could make out the motions of her breathing in and out, which emphasized her female body. She looked fragile and small, delicate as well. Bee knew from experience though that picture could be a deceptive one.

Luckily, Ratchet was gone now. Or he would have, in that frustrating manner, got on the scout about his frequent visits. And Bee was getting rather drained from always getting that lecture about how he was supposedly monopolizing the medic's patient.

Bee couldn't help himself. He was _drawn_ to humans. And the girl who seemed obviously aware of his presence but didn't acknowledge him, perplexed Bumblebee. It could have been entirely the fact that she was new and going to be a resident for a while. Which meant that perhaps he could have a chance of getting to know her.

He walked toward Alexis with carefully silent steps. Or so he thought. But she moved, aware that he was coming closer. She shifted and turned around so that her back was facing him. She didn't want to be disturbed.

Two days she had been awake, and she hadn't vocalized much. Being told what had happened to some of her companions, some of them not surviving, followed by a debriefing of what had happened to herself, left liquid spilling out of her eyes, body folding over as she wrapped her arms around herself. Alexis trembled then and became extremely pale, and didn't even pull away from Ratchet when he touched her gently as the medic examined her once more.

_Energon_. Her body was filled with Energon. Bumblebee had known it the minute he found her on the base. After he entered the security room, his scanners picked up Decepticon readings. They were so minuscule that he almost dismissed them as a residual trace. But then his scanners registered a trail of organic plasma on the floor. At first, he was sure he was about to come upon another tragic scene. Instead, _she_ was there near a computer console, alive and steadily breathing. And when he reached out a couple of digits and gently touched her, the strangest thing occurred, a rather pleasant feeling passing through his mainframe from the contact. It still buzzed as Bee picked her up carefully, balancing the girl with both hands as he gingerly took her unconscious form to Ratchet.

He had to go to the back of the base, and into a room filled with mostly empty cots which the medic already converted into an efficient work area. Ratchet's tools and transportable devices were out and operational. The minute he put her down, Bumblebee knew that something was indeed going on with the girl. One could have deduced that just by the way Ratchet's brown eyes widened after he took an energy reading.

"Impossible," he said while looking up into Bumblebee's optics, as if he was supposed to confirm it. "This _can't_ be right," the medic started to mumble, obviously wanting to figure out what was going on. But there were other humans that were closer to non functioning than she was. After cursing softly under his breath, shoulders rising from agitation, his holo-form blinking out for a moment only to return stronger than before, Ratchet went back to his previous patient. He spoke out loud as he recorded his procedures and patients' stats. Waving his hands in a distracted manner, he motioned for Bee to leave.

Bumblebee stayed though. The base had already been emptied except for the injured humans. Most of the survivors had been found, some bodies retrieved. Optimus gave them orders to try to clean things up, not wanting what went on there to become public knowledge. However, the government would have to be informed.

"Since you have time to relax your aft, you can do something for me," Ratchet said at one point, making the scout realize he had been there longer than he meant to be. "I need to wrap the bodies and prepare them for transport, also, now that I have stabilized the other two; I would like to take a look at this young lady here." Bumblebee rose expectantly from where he had been partially kneeling by the girl. His gears strained for a click as he stood to his full height. Ratchet stared up at him, jaw stern. "So why don't you do me a favor and do what you are _supposed_ to be doing- assisting the others locate the last two humans. I certainly have things under control here, not that you _actually_ bothered to ask, and you are taking up _quite_ a bit of space at the moment," he paused, frowning hard. "If you _haven't_ noticed, this room isn't _exactly_ up to our specs, and believe it or not; I have _enough_ things to contend with _without_ having to worry about the ceiling caving in on us."

"I just want to know if she will be all right."

"Why the interest?" the medic inquired with something in his tone, a sudden teasing that the scout wasn't getting.

"Some of the other humans _weren't_ so lucky." Bee cringed from some of the imagery that he had witnessed earlier, of what had been done to some of the people who had been caught by the Decepticons while trying to escape, it would be with him until the day he off-lined. "And she _feels_ different," he added, his vocals lowering a couple of decibels.

Ratchet chuckled at that, eyes shining. He passed his hand through his shaggy brown hair. Proceeding to a table that was positioned in the middle of the room, he picked up a couple of devices. "She's _full_ of Energon. It is practically radiating out of her," he finally said. Sparing him a sidelong gaze, he walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her forehead. Ratchet frowned.

Bumblebee brought his shoulder panels up, not understanding what the medic was trying to get at.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and then sighed. "You are too young to have been around femmes. But if you had been, well, let's just say one of them giving off these kinds of emissions would have _certainly_ drawn you to her."

"She does make me feel tingly," Bumblebee admitted honestly. He brought his hand up to his face and tightly folded his digits. There were still remnants present from where he touched the girl.

"_Tingly_, huh?" The medic's eyebrows scrunched up high on his brow. "Well, before you get accidentally energized, what do you say you _leave_ her to me, with someone who has a little more experience with these things." He brought his hands forward and then tapped himself on his chest. "And I _am_ far less susceptible, since I am in _this_ form."

"Energized?" His blue optics brightened from that suggestion. He had heard stories about such a thing, boastful tales about it as well, ones that were shared on many a battlefield when they had a moment of time before another unrelenting skirmish. But he never actually thought much of it, for after all, the Autobot femmes had long been destroyed.

Ratchet tsked gently. Extending one of his hands, he applied pressure on Bumblebee's lower leg, as if trying to get him to move away. The Bot didn't budge in the least. He had always been smaller in comparison to most other Autobots, but at the moment, he more than outclassed the holo-medic in size.

"Younglings." The medic shook his head before motioning once more for Bumblebee to leave. That time he did, but rather slowly.

* * *

"Alexis?" He liked saying her name. Almost as much as he liked keeping his optics on her. She still hadn't said anything, and he could tell she probably wanted to be left alone. But Bumblebee was sure that just talking to her wouldn't cause any harm. Alexis was so still though. For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to speak. But then her body started to turn slowly, arms and legs shifting until she was sitting up, feet coming to rest on the tiled floor.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Bumblebee was starting to feel guilty for disturbing Alexis. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks full of color, hands tightly pressing into the mattress, her hair wild.

"Fine," she finally answered while sparing the yellow Bot a tired look. By the look of it though, she was anything but. He still didn't understand why, if a human felt a certain way, they just didn't say it outright.

"You do not _look_ fine, Alexis Rivers."

Her head went down at that. Brownish red hair momentarily covered her face as fingers clenched tightly before she rested them in her lap. Sighing, she spoke, "I just..." she paused. Alexis continued after taking a deep breath, "Since I have woken up here I have been poked, _probed_, examined and _reexamined._ I really just want to be on my own right now. I know you guys are trying to help, and I know you mean well but I just... I just... " She brought her right hand up and covered her eyes; the other hand wrapped around her middle. Suddenly, she dropped both hands. Alexis looked up at him with bright sorrowful eyes. "Can you do something for me?" She asked, her voice a low whisper.

Bumblebee found himself gazing at her. His optics were locked. Alexis was wiping her face off, looking ashamed at her sudden outburst, perhaps even a little embarrassed. The scout wanted to reach out and touch her but didn't dare. If Ratchet walked in the room and saw him doing so, not only would he get another stern talking to, but probably the slag kicked out of him as well. Her condition at the moment was such that Bumblebee had been warned about making contact with her again. As if he _really_ couldn't handle it. Why was sharing a little energy _that _big a deal? It was _certainly_ pleasant enough. And he could feel her presence as it was and the warmth that cascaded off her, the anomalous, yet almost familiar energy readings that hummed.

"Bumblebee?" she spoke softly. It was the first time she said his name and the event had him straightening up from the simple utterance.

"Yes, Alexis?" He bent down on one knee plate and got closer, pleased that she didn't draw away. "I can even if I have to go to Optimus himself and ask for permission."

She looked confused at that. A small frown formed on her luminous flesh before Alexis' mouth opened with a question. "Who exactly is this Optimus that everyone is always talking about?"

Bumblebee couldn't help the happy sensation that took over all his emotion chips. For he realized then that there was still so much to tell her, and that meant spending more time with her. And with her large eyes staring up at him with obvious inquiry, he just knew it was a task that he was elated to perform.


	20. Deluge

Alexis thought her body was going to ache or sting and fill with pain from all she had been through. Instead, all she felt was heat, _intense _heat. The water soothed her stiff muscles and smells surrounded her, purity of scent that washed over and made her feel clean as she scrubbed. And scrub she did. With the washcloth in hand, soap in the other, Alexis couldn't stop. She was trying hard to get that feeling of being dirty and grimy and so terribly filthy off. And while after twenty minutes, she knew she was clean; her mind wasn't up to believing. It wasn't until another twenty minutes later, the small tub having to be partially emptied a couple of times, that Alexis finally relaxed somewhat. Falling back onto a soft bath pillow, foam engulfed her, darkness as well. She could scarcely make out her bare legs, hardly see her body that was covered in steam.

But she _didn't_ want to see, nor did she want to hear. All she wanted was the sound of the water continually running, the slow trickle that came out of the facet. Her body lowered until only her nose was above water.

In the end, it had been Ratchet who led her to the room. After Bumblebee had finished speaking a monologue of sorts that she caused by a simple question, he left her with his promise of help. But there hadn't been a need.

"I believe it is time for you to have privacy, Miss Rivers," the medic said after returning directly after Bumblebee's departure. Ten minutes later, after slowly following the huge Autobot, he led her into another room, one that caught her off guard. Everything was of human proportions and a lot better than what Alexis could have ever pictured.

"You'll excuse me if I don't come in with you, but I believe you will find everything you need. I'll have someone bring you some sustenance later. And if you feel up to walking around, pay attention to the signs on the wall. Although I _would_ advise, for now, not to wander too far from this area. Sam has gotten lost a couple of times, and _he_ was _here_ when this base was built." He brought his hand up, a digit pointing past her towards a small console. "If you need anything, that computer is hooked up to the base's mainframe. It will be able to assist you. I will be back to check up on you after you have had some time."

Alexis thanked the medic and closed the door. She examined everything quickly, glad that there didn't seem to be any surveillance cameras as there had been in the medical bay.

And that was when she spotted the bed, a _real_ one, more than a thin mattress that she had been on for the last couple of days. But it wasn't the piece of furniture that grabbed her attention, but what was near it: a couple of bags and one suitcase. They were battered somewhat, even dusty, but they were still intact. She grabbed the case and unzipped it slowly, and nearly laughed with joy when she found her clothes along with all her belongings and even pictures, all the stuff she had traveled with, all of it showing no signs of any trauma. Alexis' mind drifted to her family then, her mother and father in particular, and that was when she cried long and hard, not only for her sudden feeling of loneliness, but for the losses of the people she had come to know: Carla and Sarah, Chris and of course Robert, who she had seen killed right before her very eyes.

She let it all out, even when her throat started to hurt and she ran out of tears. They had been killed while trying to escape. Deadrick had indeed managed to open the doors, yet he wasn't to know that some Decepticons were right outside, nor that the Autobots would arrive a little too late in that area. A fact they were deeply regretful about. Alexis thought of Leonard without his wife, thought of Chris and his affectionate smile, Sarah, who was so young, and Carla, who had always been so encouraging. They had all come to mean something, a support structure of sorts, all the good and bad of it that was the epitome of their humanity.

She had been told the others managed to get away or had been discovered by the Autobots. Although most suffered an injury of some kind, even Michael acquired a broken wrist. She longed to see the kid, wanted to hug him and thank him for keeping her together, for he had in part been the glue to her sanity.

After getting hold of herself, she grabbed some of her clothes and walked to what Alexis hoped was a bathroom. Flicking a switch, she found it was and not only that it held a bathtub. Seeing that uplifted her spirits. For she never wanted to take a shower, _not_ ever again.

Alexis stripped down. Wiping her eyes resolutely, she turned the lights off, an oath sworn by herself that she was going to remain in the tub until she was wrinkled and clean.

It was more than an hour later that she dozed off in the tub. But she quickly woke when the sound of water spilling over the sides retched Alexis out of her drowsiness. For a moment, Alexis was unsure of where she was. Her mind played tricks on her and in a blink of an eye; she swore she saw Starscream staring down at her with his taloned hand reaching out. She jumped up at that and almost slipped back down into the bathtub. She managed to get out and grab a towel. Quickly going to the far wall, she flipped the switch up. Darkness was swallowed by the light, phantoms disappearing from its brightness. As soon as Alexis managed to stop shaking, she grabbed her clothes off the floor and got dressed. After that she folded herself into a small ball on the bed and tried desperately to breathe.

* * *

"How's our patient?"

"Recovering. Alexis is still in a state of shock, but she is strong."

The two Autobots stood outside the base. They were alone for a change and didn't let that opportunity pass.

"And her physical health?" Optimus inquired. His optics focused on the deserted road that led away from their hidden base. It winded in and out of trees, tracks well hidden from anything that could possibly survey them from above.

Several moments passed before there was an answer from the medic.

"_That_ is another story."

"Elaborate, my friend."

"The Energon has indeed been absorbed by her system as I first anticipated but not quite in the manner that was expected."

There was another long pause. Optimus averted his gaze and stared at the CMO who seemed momentarily trying to form his thoughts into a vocalization. Ratchet had much to say.

"She has been infected with nanites as well. A vast amount of them. At first, I just thought it was an accident that came along with the introduced Energon, but it seems they were purposely given and programmed with the function of healing the young woman, even made to be compatible with her DNA."

Optimus blinked his optics, venting air. "Are they still active?"

Ratchet pulled out a tiny device and pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. It displayed a simple outline of his patient, small dark dots littering the screen. He handed it to Optimus, who gazed down at it.

"They have finished their task and are now dormant," Ratchet informed him.

"That is not good. A human walking around with that much foreign tech inside of her, even inert, could be dangerous. Have you tried blasting them with a Xent pulse?" Optimus touched the small pad, reading through more of the data that Ratchet had obtained. He was far from pleased. The humans had to endure much under the Decepticons, and it took him and his team far too long to find the hidden base. If they hadn't been monitoring for strange reports, an odd case popping up that involved a half-expired human male who had been found on the Canadian border, one who was raving about giant robots and murders, then there really wouldn't have been any hope for them. Fortunately, a detailed case had been filed, but obviously not taken seriously, especially after the man had been committed to a hospital, specifically assigned to the mental ward. When Optimus found that out, he informed Special Agent Johnson, his liaison with the US Government, and in turn saw that the man was released and given proper care. He would have liked Ratchet to have been able to treat him, but he had needed every Bot to help him storm the Decepticon stronghold.

"That was one of my first ideas but in order to permanently disable all of them that are contained in her; we would have to expose her to a very high dose. And while a Cybertronian would be able to survive such a thing, a human wouldn't last through the initial stage."

It was Prime who was silent this time, his processors buzzing with the information. He handed Ratchet his ADA tablet back, who, with a quick flash of movement, turned the thing off and put it away.

"Recommendations?" Optimus queried.

"I am working on a modified nullifier that should prevent them from becoming active again," Ratchet said succinctly.

"How long will that take?" Prime questioned.

"After I am done researching, a couple of days perhaps. I don't want to rush. If I do, I might precipitate further complications, and the young woman has gone through enough."

"Yes, I believe you are right there. Tell me, Ratchet, were you able to find out who did this to her?"

"If you are asking who stopped the internal bleeding, who actually _saved _the girl's life, well, we both knew that answer was going to be a perplexing if not difficult one to ascertain."

"But you know _now_. Do you not?" Optimus remarked. He had confidence in his medical officer and knew he always performed his job thoroughly.

"By the time I got to Alexis, the original energy had already conformed to her own biology. However, I _was_ able to get a sample, a rather distorted one, but I have finally, after slowly piecing together the missing data, been able to confirm a match." Ratchet shook his head, still confused. "A _blasted_ Decepticon _did _actually save her. And gave up a part of himself to do so." The medic frowned. "While I am obviously all for the saving of a life, the fact that it was done by _Starscream_ of all the twisted Cons, does rather concern me as does that they marked her as their possession."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"She is more than aware of the symbol she now holds. But perhaps not its implications. As far as who saved her, I just found out this morning, and _needless_ to say after I did, I had to recheck the reports to make sure my CPU wasn't malfunctioning and spitting out faulty data." The medic shifted. His vocals lowered somewhat, his next words obviously significant. "_You_ are the first I have informed."

Optimus felt the sun drifting downwards behind him, long shadows cast before them. He placed a reassuring hand on Ratchet's shoulder panel, watching his dark counterpart on the ground mimic his movement. "Perhaps we should keep it to ourselves for now. We will tell Alexis Rivers when she has recovered adequately, _and _Mikaela and Samuel arriving tomorrow should be beneficial as well."

"I hope they will be."

"So do I, old friend. _So_ do I."


	21. Beginnings

It wasn't a difficult thing to do, that of putting something in the microwave and nuking it. But Sam was having quite a time. First, the pouring of the milk into the small glass bowl, then the tearing open of the noodle package that he barely made into the bowl. Then stirring it, which proved equally difficult, as he twirled the thing awkwardly around, stopping when he seemed satisfied.

Mikaela should have helped. He was only five feet away, close to where she was sitting at the bases' kitchen table. But he already told her he could do it. She had argued just a little. But he was one stubborn person when he wanted to be. She was learning he hated to be babied by her, not even because of the broken arm he had that was still wrapped securely in a sling.

She had been hurt as well, those long weeks ago. But besides a couple of scratches along her arms, a large bruise above her right knee and a mild concussion that left her with one zinger of a headache for almost a full week after, she had come out of the thing okay.

Bumblebee had actually brought the incident up again on their way to the base. Talking in an impassioned voice about Starscream's involvement and how the mech needed to be terminated. And how it would make many a cycle for him if it was his doing. Mikaela knew full well that if it hadn't been for the yellow Bot's swift movements, of him rolling over to deflect most of the damage toward his underside from the missiles, she wouldn't even be having the chance to be strangely amused by her boyfriend as he tried to make a bunch of instant fettuccine noodles.

"Eleven minutes," he sighed before shifting on his feet in a pleased fashion. He ambled over to the refrigerator and grabbed her a root beer and himself a coke. Sitting down in front of her, Sam smiled as he slid the bottle over. He got up a little and shifted the chair closer.

"Thanks." She opened the soda and took a swallow and then looked out into the base's hallway. "Where did Bee get to?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Placing his elbows on the table, then shifting from discomfort, he leaned back. "Think he went to talk to that Alexis."

"Good luck on _that_." Mikaela's eyebrows rose, then dropped when she realized being frustrated at someone she hadn't even met was something that would probably prove fruitless. So the girl ignored her two times. And said nothing when she tried to introduce herself to what ended up being a very closed door. But she understood. She knew it must have been bad. Especially when Optimus refused her and Sam the chance of even going to Canada and helping with what, the leader of the Autobots had called a tragic situation.

"Bee says she hardly talks to him either, so don't take it personally."

If it had been normal circumstances, if Sam hadn't been sitting there with his arm in a sling and looking just a little lost and broken, she would have snapped back. For anyone telling her not to take things personal, usually led to her taking it more so. And then taking it personally that the person even had to say it at all.

"I'm _not_." She brushed her long hair behind her right ear, shifting a little in her seat as she stared at him. "I probably wouldn't want to talk to anyone either if I was her."

"She stood up to the Decepticons, seemed she even saved a couple of people, " Sam paused, frowning deeply. "Although it seems, some ended up getting killed anyway."

"She got shot as well."

"Yeah, by Barricade of all Decepti-creeps." Sam shivered, hard memories obviously surfacing. "Seems he made her his pet. And we both know _that_ couldn't have been fun."

"I still wish we were allowed to go. We _could_ have _handled_ it." She wrapped her hands firmly around the pop can, applying pressure against the half-empty thing as she squeezed. Mikaela watched as it bent underneath her fingers.

"Optimus said we had cut enough school." He straightened up in his chair. His voice changed as well as his demeanor with what he said next. "_Education is important. I will not be responsible for any loss of knowledge that you could have obtained_."

Mikaela laughed at that, especially since he seemed to have Prime down perfectly. She grabbed a fork off the table and twisting her head on her shoulders as she shook the thing at Sam. "_You have already been injured. Your body needs to recuperate before putting you back on the front line. And what we may see is perhaps better shielded from someone of your young years_."

Sam wrinkled his eyebrows, not understanding whom she was imitating.

"_Ratchet_. That was Ratchet." She put the utensil back down on the table and twirled it a little. "Tried talking to him- to get him to talk to Optimus, but all that got was us getting taken home even earlier."

"So that was your doing?"

"I just wanted to help, but perhaps no matter how much we may _want_ it, we may not always be involved in everything they do." She felt her shoulders drop, disappointment firm. Mikaela liked being involved. Liked feeling that perhaps for once her life was starting to have some sort of meaning that was bigger than herself.

"I feel involved," he replied to her, taking some of her thoughts out of her head. She frowned deeply and turned her attention to the microwave. She watched as the numbers continually decreased.

"So," Sam paused, his voice lighter and less serious. He was ready to change the subject. "Notice anything _strange_ about Bumblebee?"

"Besides the fact that he was playing oldies all the way here?" she scoffed. "No. Nothing. And since when did he listen to oldies?"

"You know how he is. Asks a million questions, finds out what music you listen to and then listens to it himself. Bet he found out what Alexis likes already."

"So what is so strange about that?"

Her boyfriend's eyebrows rose, mouth curving into a small grin. "Nothing, it's just that he's _so_ happy. That's all."

She looked at him with her expression blank. "Isn't he _usually_?"

Sam chuckled, eyes brightening. "Yeah, I guess he is for the most part. But think that there is something going on with him. Never seen him so... so..." He searched for a word but seemed unable to come up with one.

"Anxious? Restless? Antsy?"

"Antsy that's it. Although it doesn't seem a good thing for a Bee."

The microwave beeped indicating the food was ready. Sam lightly hit her on her leg with his good hand then he got up slowly and went to the counter.

"He's also distracted. Usually he loves to watch us eat and loves to..." His words stopped, for that was when the food that he just took out of the microwave slipped and fell out of his hands. Hot noodles and thick liquid poured down onto his shoes. Sam stared at the empty bowl that was in his hand. It quickly followed the food, crashing on the floor. He stared a little longer down at his shoes and then turned to look at Mikaela.

"So..." he said as he kicked some of the food off his feet, trying to look like it was an everyday thing and nothing at all was wrong. "What do you say we find Bee and get him to take us for a pizza?"

"Before or after we get you unstuck from the floor?"

He gulped, cheeks becoming flushed. "How 'bout after?"

* * *

Sometimes, like at that moment, she found her boyfriend completely and utterly adorable. They were walking down the long hallway, his sneakers squeaking, one louder than the other, a strange rhythm that stretched and echoed just a little. Occasionally, one of his wet shoes would slide a little over the tile. She would steady him, her arm wrapped around his good one, Sam always turning to look at her with appreciation and subtle thanks.

The two were passed by an Autobot here and there. Since its construction, the base had become more filled as every month or so another Cybertronian would arrive. Other humans were known to stay there as well, usually military personnel or some of their friends from Mission City, even a government official or some troops. But at the moment besides Alexis, it was just she and Sam. Sam, who was becoming increasingly sullen the farther they got from the dining area. He gave her strange looks now and again.

"You have any idea where he has gotten to?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he stopped, eyes going wide. Sam listened for a moment at what seemed to be footsteps approaching. Moving swiftly he grabbed her. Running until he reached a utility closet, he pulled her inside with him. Sam closed the door behind them, lightly leaning against the frame, his ear straining to the side.

"Sam!"

"Shhh..." he whispered.

Mikaela backed up a little, nearly tripping over a box and what looked like, under the very dim lighting, a broom. She picked the long thing up and placed it against the wall before she sat down on a wooden crate. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of minutes, Sam took a couple of steps backwards, eyes squinting in the darkness of the small room.

"He's gone," he said.

"Who?" Mikaela asked, watching him closely.

"Ironhide. He's been wanting us to do another training session."

That had Mika smiling, for she knew Sam, while he complained about it a great deal, actually enjoyed the sessions to some extent, especially when the weapon's specialist had them actually working on weapons. She got to her feet, stretching backwards, catching the way Sam's eyes followed the movement. Suddenly, his queer looks were starting to make sense.

"You know," she began. She approached her boyfriend slowly until she placed a hand on his shoulder. Mikaela allowed it to slide behind his neck where she massaged him gently. "You sure can be pretty sly when you want. Why not just say you want to be alone with me?"

He gulped softly, straightening a little. "We've been alone for the last thirty minutes."

She chuckled at that. Bringing her face closer to his, she leaned to the side as her mouth brushed past his ear. "Not like this," she whispered. Mikaela thought about how busy she had been lately. Studying for finals, preparing for graduation, having to get a part-time job so that she could save up for a dress for the after party, one she and Sam both ended up missing due to everything that had happened.

Her thoughts came back to the present as Mikaela felt his hand on her hip, moving upwards it rested on her waist. His eyes were round and intent.

And then he was kissing her, body landing against hers, causing Mikaela's feet to almost trip, but that stopped when she became flush against the wall. Sam leaned into her further. She loved being kissed by him, loved that when he did so, for once she felt respected, _special_ even. All her other boyfriends had been pushy, demanding even, and then usually upset when they realized that while perhaps she _looked_ the part, she _wasn't_ as easy as all that.

It took little time before things got heated. Both were emboldened by the dark, both perhaps realizing that no parents were going to be walking in, that Bee wasn't with them, that they were _very_ much alone. Eventually, they both slid down on the floor. Sam lied down with her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt relaxed and rather tense at the same time, wanting more perhaps, yet... Mikaela felt she loved him, but she had felt that way before and then rushed into things, complicating what had been nothing more than perhaps the need to be needed. She refused to make that mistake with Sam.

She closed her eyes and drifted with the peace. Snuggling closer to him, she ignored the deeply cold floor _and_ the fact that it was killing her side. But then a sound started, softly at first, but then it kept repeating itself, almost roaring. She was more than a little distracted. Sitting back up, she turned to look at her boyfriend with a soft smile on her face.

"You really _are_ hungry."

"Haven't eaten all day."

She got to her feet and then helped Sam up. Smoothing her hair, straightening her clothes and wiping off some dust, she opened the closet door. Peering out a way, she turned back toward Sam.

"It's clear," Mikaela told him from where he now stood behind her. "But if you want to pretend Ironhide is coming down the hall again, you can wait until we have gotten you something to eat."

"And what if I said I would rather starve?" His mouth fell on her flesh and slid down her neck. A hand appeared at the small of her back, rubbing gently with what felt like a thumb. Sam knew full well that was one of those spots that could really make her susceptible.

She inhaled slowly and focused on something else, deciding on her wrist that was in front of her and now pressing firmly against the door frame. A light flashed, illuminating the dial on her watch. "I'd say the pizza place closes in an hour."

The heat faded from behind her as Sam grabbed for her arm and tugged on her. He pulled Mikaela back out into the hallway. "We'd better hurry up and find Bee!"

She rolled her eyes. His hand went down to wrap around hers as he started to run slowly, dragging her along. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Mikaela said, knowing they were now on a new quest that involved crispy crust, plenty of cheese, pizza sauce, and for Sam, a good amount of ranch dressing.

If Mikaela hadn't been hungry as well, she just might have been offended.

* * *

It was more than three hours later that they returned to the base. Both were now full. Bumblebee and Sam were chatting like they usually did and Mikaela was holding a carry out bag of food that she felt would probably end up being thrown into the refrigerator, for the intended recipient had yet to be seen at that point.

They were heading toward Alexis' room anyway. She didn't have many expectations. After rounding the corner, she made out a figure. A person was looking out one of the few windows. Her hands were behind her back, posture becoming increasingly erect the closer they got.

"Alexis!" Bumblebee exclaimed, his voice so happy and full of enormous amounts of joy that one could have bottled up whatever he was on and sold it as an antidepressant.

The figure turned around slowly, almost regretfully. She and Sam stopped while Bumblebee continued forward until he leaned down in front of Alexis. Mikaela stepped to the side. Once her view was unblocked by the exceedingly amount of yellow, she looked at the person.

Alexis had pale skin, large eyes and dark brownish red hair that hung loosely over the shoulders. She also had a slim figure that was attired in jeans and a faded flower shirt, converse shoes and a predominately big hair scrunchy over her right wrist. She looked pretty normal to Mikaela, at least from where she was standing.

Bumblebee was saying something to Alexis, his tone soft and hard to pick up. One of his hands was directly parallel to her body, lying flat on the ground. But then he got back up, an almost sickeningly sweet expression on his face. "This is Sam and Mikaela, two of my closest friends," he informed the girl.

For a moment, Alexis just stared at the two. Her head twisted to the side, face a blank sheet of paper. But then she took a small breath, head lifting up to offer the scout the first smile Mikaela had seen on her yet, the thing widening just a smidgen as it was suddenly directed at them.

"Hi," she said, her voice quiet but full of subdued friendliness. Walking closer to them, she stopped in front of them both.

Sam was looking her over, head lowering downward starting at her shoes, working his way up her body to rest evenly on her face. He wasn't checking her out _exactly_, but Mikaela nudged him with her elbow anyway. Alexis didn't seem to mind though, almost as if she was used to be examined. Now that she was closer, Mikaela saw more of perhaps what Bumblebee saw: confidence, hidden vulnerability and subdued beauty that seemed to grow the longer she stared. She appeared quite young as well, but the eyes told a different story.

"Finally decided to come out of your box did you?"

It was Sam, who said that of course, and Mikaela didn't get another chance to nudge him before Alexis spoke.

"Couldn't stay in there forever. And Bumblebee told me that I didn't want to miss meeting you guys."

"We brought you some food, Alexis," Bumblebee stated, a digit pointing toward Mikaela and what she was holding.

"Pasta and some salad," Mikaela said. "Nothing heavy, so even Ratchet would approve."

"Thanks." Alexis shook her head and bit her lower lip. "But I'm not hungry."

That didn't stop Mikaela. "But you must eat. I _insist_. But first we will show you around a little. You'll see that this is by far _not _the worst place to recover at."

"Let's start with the weapon's room, that place is sick!" Sam said, now full of a new wave of energy, his body nearly bounced off the walls. "Of course, if Ironhide is there, I recommend we skip it, or he just might want to tell you about each and every one of the weapon's capabilities, and then your salad will have wilted by then... Bee you can get us in right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Great, let's go."

The two guys went along ahead, the girls following at a slow pace.

* * *

The tour over, they were heading back to the dining area. Sam walked beside them going on and on about his new MP3 player, despite the fact that everyone had stopped listening ten minutes ago. Bee was trailing behind him. Every time she spared a glance at the scout, Mikaela saw his head downward with optics fixed on a certain female who had still said little.

"So, we came to your room earlier, but you didn't answer your door," she finally said, interrupting her boyfriend because she wanted the girl to say something. "I hope everything is all right."

"The only time I left my room earlier was when Bumblebee took me outside for a walk." Alexis exhaled a long breath, her thoughts turning inward as she suddenly seemed contemplative. "Although I didn't answer the first time you came, because, I am sorry but I..." She slowly licked her lips and swallowed. Head averting to the side, she suddenly found interest in the wall they were passing. "Just wasn't up to talking to anyone."

"Do you like your room?" Sam shot in, quickly changing what was heading to be a depressing conversation. "Did you know that it's set up to play any external device? The sound it gets from MP3 players is hot!"

Alexis shook her head, indicating she hadn't.

"Don't mind my boyfriend. He gets a little excited when he gets a new toy. He can go on for days afterwards. It's best just to nod your head and plaster a smile on your face when he talks about it, or he will go on even longer."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to make me remind you of the time you got your new cell phone?" Mikaela looked at Alexis as she continued. "He went on for over a week until Ironhide, at one of our meetings, asked if humans had a mute button or a way to upload some new content!" She started to chuckle, enjoying the way Sam was turning red.

He grumbled something underneath his breath, rushing forward through the kitchen door, but not before shooting off a look at Mikaela.

"Here we are..." She twirled around, ready to crane her neck upwards to speak to Bee. Mikaela was confused that Bumblebee was all the way down the hall in his alt mode and still. But then her focus came to in front of her. A man whom she had never seen before was standing before them. He had brownish blond hair, extreme good looks and an expression that she had actually observed before, but of course that had been on...

"Bumblebee?" Mikaela's eyes widened and she felt Alexis join her on the left. She seemed as perplexed as her, for the girl's mouth parted, eyebrows rising. Both girls just stood there. Neither were able to take their eyes off him, perhaps in part because of the way he looked like he had stepped off the page of any popular magazine.

"I wanted to sit with you guys. Is that all right?"

His voice was the same all right, yet more human, his first words, soft and endearing and more than a little pleasant. He was looking at Alexis when he asked the question, but Mikaela answered.

"Yes, of course." Her voice was cool and steady, no signs of the shock or surprise that she really felt. Of course, she saw Ratchet in his holo-form many times. She knew he had one because it made it easier to interact with his patients, especially when they were human sized. She hadn't really known that they could _all _do it. But she supposed she should have figured as much.

Bumblebee walked up to them still smiling, a flash of teeth showing before they disappeared under a smaller uncertain smile. The way he was staring at Alexis was even more noticeable in his new form than it had been before.

When they entered the kitchen, Sam, who had been casually leaning against a counter, raised his body and stood firm. His eyes narrowed as if a threat had just walked through the door.

"It's just me, Sam," Bumblebee said, picking up the way he was being stared at. "Mikaela said I could join you."

"Oh, um, sure. I mean... slap it down there, man!" He pointed at a chair, trying to act normal but there was a rather frantic tilt to his voice, his eyes large. Even when they all were seated, he was still staring, eyes becoming wider.

"Is something wrong? Why is everyone staring?" Bumblebee looked down at his shirt and then down at the floor toward his feet. Mikaela was reminded once more that they were different species. Why else would he not know what was getting them to act so strange? She didn't know many of her friends that could just morph into something in the blink of the eye. Then again, not many of her friends could transform into vehicles either or stand a couple of stories high. "Do I have something on me? Are these clothes inappropriate?" he queried.

Her boyfriend coughed and shifted nervously in his chair. He glanced rather pointedly at her before looking back at the holo-form of his car. "If you get any prettier, you might as well consider changing sides," he suddenly blurted out, one of his eyes now half closed as he continued to analyze Bee.

"I assure you that despite what form I am in, I would _never _desert to the Decepticons."

Sam leaned forward over the table. "No, dude, I meant _change_ genders, as in _become_ female."

Mikaela shot her hand forward and clamped her mouth shut, stifling the laughter that was trying so hard to get out. Not even three minutes had passed, and already Sam was showing signs of inferiority complex of his _own_ car. Of course, even she would admit that it wasn't everyone who looked like _that_. Alexis, who Bumblebee was sitting next to, silently watched the exchange. Like them, she also has most of her attention on Bee.

"I did extensive research on this form, and I assure you that I am anatomically correct in every way that is normal for the male of your species. And I don't know why I would want to change into something other than the gender I have already chosen. Although I did have some trouble replicating..." He stood up from the chair and lifted his T-shirt, exposing flat defined abs and the top of his slacks. His hand went to the waistline of his pants as he lowered it with his fingers. Before anything happened, Sam started to scream, a high-pitched wail exploding out of him as he rushed out of his chair and then forward.

"Bumblebee, you just _don't_ show _that_ in public!" He was shaking his head roughly, standing in front of the scout as he blocked Bumblebee with his body, not willing to give the girls more of an eye full.

Bee looked confused by his friend's action but dropped his shirt. He glanced at all three of them in turn before turning back to Sam.

"Is something wrong with _bellybuttons_?"


	22. Stagnation

Starscream preferred the darkness, especially when it was absolute with black stretching before him and then falling back around from his own illumination. He seemed able to compute better when he was within its folds and get around much easier. And when he was in one of his more morose moods, it gave plenty of cover to carry out some rather vengeful destructiveness. Whether it was an expansive storage place, a field of organic consumables, an oil refinery that had exploded even nicer than he had assumed, or a secret military base that was simplicity in itself to not only to discover, but to wreck havoc on.

Of course, there were other things Starscream did as well that weren't _quite_ as nice, activities that usually involved screams and plenty of useless humans running. While it did let him vent a little, it was hardly a distraction. It had been a week since his base's destruction, and since he escaped the Autobots once more. Two Earth rotations since he was able to steal the last component needed to carry out the rest of his plans.

While his drive for dominance, power and absolute control was more than at the top of his list, Starscream would find himself distracted now and again. But the more time that passed, the easier it got to ignore whatever was trying to go on within his core. However, the paranoia that was more than with him, but part of him, was harder to get rid of. Taking precautions, he gave Demolisher some orders to carry out in his absence while he worked on his next phase alone. He was at too far a critical stage to fail.

It was now time to act. The surveillance drones that had relayed everything that was going on under Thrust's command, just returned, giving him the last bit of data he needed.

He was far too impatient to wait for the night to appear after that, so he took to the sky while the sun was still high. Starscream felt the heat on his wings, the bright star beaming, accentuating and pushing all the Earth's colors to the extreme. The heat faded. The wind sheer picked up as the air thickened just a little, night taking precedence as the moon slunk slowly upwards until it hid underneath some black clouds.

Pushing his thrusters to the limit, he raced through the sky with a destination fixed.

* * *

_Disgusting_. The planet was fraggin' disgusting.

Barricade thought he liked the place, even got used to it. But the more he traveled, the more he turned against it. For it had one that with every turn and every mile became apparent. For no matter how far he went, he was surrounded, engulfed, blocked by it.

Humans.

And there was far too many of them. They littered the Earth and trashed it with their living spaces. Polluted it with their toxins and filled the airwaves with noises, sounds, pictures, videos and text, all things that were so past important that it was deplorable.

He spent some of his time finding more about them. Some were working with his enemies and not researching them would have been negligent on his part. Every day he scanned through the world's news, finding it more violent than he had presumed. There were killings, treachery, stealing and some crimes that _even_ Decepticons wouldn't commit. It surprised him to find the planet he was on capable of such things. Perhaps if Megatron had appealed to them in that persuasive manner he could have that was far smoother than any of the speeches Barricade had heard as yet, they would have just willingly handed over the AllSpark, for the humans seemed easily corrupted and persuaded, especially when given the right incentive or promise.

Barricade hadn't stopped driving since Starscream told him to leave, hadn't stopped looking in his rear-view mirror either. Not because he thought he was being followed, but because he was preparing for the time he _would _be. He could be careful and insightful, and after ripping out his transponder, he started to prepare for the inevitable.

Repairing himself when he could, his optic gave him difficulties. Yet, it was far too delicate a matter for him. In a fit of rage, he welded a malleable piece of metal over it, knowing he would have to attend to it another time. He thought of capturing a human and making the thing fix him like the girl had. But the idea of another fleshbag touching him with their scrawny little digits wandering, especially on such a sensitive area, put off that thought completely.

Barricade didn't know he had actually been leading somewhere until he came on a certain street. It was an area dominated by houses with bright lights that illuminated the dark streets. A man walked by with his dog, an old woman was seen through a large window watching T.V. Going a little farther, he came to a driveway. It took him a moment or two before he turned in it and his headlights dimmed. He stared at the house. He didn't mean to go _there_, hadn't planned on it either. But his sub-processor obviously thought differently.

Staring at the bricks and the short grass and the obscene colored vegetation that lined the walkway, Barricade wanted to annihilate all of it. He wanted to tear it down and burn it. Then after that detonate a couple of explosives until the living accommodations were nothing but a sunken dirt patch. Yet he felt curiosity. The moment he had been given the girl, he dug up all her records. He knew how old she was, how much she weighed, her blood type and even the last time she had a thing called a cavity. Knew every school she had gone to, every job she held, and the business name of the company she had run, with her now-deceased friend. He also knew how much currency she had in the bank, the name of her parents and their location, and every other piece of information that was readily available, just floating in the planet's cyberspace. Barricade was even able to access her electronic mail, things that she had written and received, all from the last couple of years.

They fascinated him.

Managing to glean pictures and videos from some of them, he saw her with friends and with a certain male who smiled far too much for Barricade's taste. One video, in particular, got his attention. The puny male had leaned in capturing Alexis' smiling lips with his mouth, a short contact that ended in laughter ringing out of her mouth before she grabbed the male and touched her mouth with his once more, the contact ending as motion froze and then faded.

The house's lights were off. A quick scan revealed nothing inside, no bodies or any form of residual energy that would have been left behind by a Cybertronian.

Barricade activated what else he had been working on, figuring out at that moment why he had been. He felt strange weight that was light yet compressed, digits that were numerous and tiny and feet that took a moment to gain balance on. He couldn't quite figure why it was so dark until he realized he had to open the lids over his eyes. That was when he found himself inside what looked to be what the humans called a living room. He meant to activate his holo-form in her living quarters, but where he was would do.

Taking a couple of steps forward, feeling the weight shift unevenly over his right and left legs, he wobbled. He found it easier to loosen his body before continuing. Barricade stopped in front of a mirror and glanced at himself; jagged features and hard eyes stared back. His form was now different from the one Starscream had equipped him with and more to his preference. And while he still thought he looked like a bloated sack of flesh, he knew that on Earth, he would have been considered normal.

He stepped back when he grew tired of looking at himself. Finding his footing gone, he tripped over something on the floor. Barricade cursed under his breath before getting back up and searching for whatever dared to cause him such clumsiness. Leaning down, he picked up the offending object, staring at what looked to be a stuffed mouse. It was partially torn open and had a smell coming from it along with what looked like a dried-up substance.

Unable to figure out its purpose, he crushed it in his powerful hands and threw it far away. Barricade then went to the middle of the room. Activating his night vision, he approached a large mantel that was covered in pictures. He scanned them quickly, stopping when he came to one that held Alexis. She wore something different, something shiny and tighter than anything he had seen her in. The material seemed oddly shaped with thin straps wrapped around her shoulders and material that dipped and curved over her frontal flesh, the covering floating above her knees. She was smiling, happiness identifiable from the still frame.

He brought his fist down and broke the protective structure that held the thing. It shattered underneath his blow. Barricade grabbed the image and wadded it up, letting it drop out of his hand onto the padded floor. But he didn't stop there, didn't leave the room until every other photo was torn and every frame broken.

He felt more satisfied when he walked over the debris. Scanning here and there, he walked to the back of the house. Finding a door locked, he thrust it open, breaking the thing as he pushed through. But it still wasn't what he was looking for. It wasn't _hers_. The room he entered hadn't been used in quite a while. Dust lined the furniture and T. V., a musty smell penetrable.

Cursing once more, determination overrode his anger. Furthering his connection with his core processor outside, he began a more thorough analysis of the building's structure so that he didn't have to waste further time. Fed the info moments after, he left the area and went to some stairs that led up to a second floor. Barricade ascended to the top.

He passed a closet, a bathroom and walked quickly to the door at the end of the hallway. He reached forward, and his hand gripped firmly on the knob. He turned it. Soft air hit Barricade as he released it and the door fully opened. Barricade knew immediately that it _was_ hers, and that she had spent some time in there. For it more than held her scent, it was covered in it.

Wasting no time, he entered Alexis' room.

* * *

Starscream had found what he was looking for. Not that it had been hard, although the journey had been longer than he needed even when he knew exactly how long it took. But he had always been a completely impatient individual and never pleased with waiting of any kind.

There were lights below him that would never be picked up by the inhabitants of the planet because the spectrum was past their capabilities. But he saw it quite clearly along with many of Thrust's underlings. Obviously, they were little concerned about a roaming Bot or Con finding the place. But he was no _ordinary_ mech.

Having arrived, he still needed to locate the tactician, the overconfident, self-serving, rather irritating individual whom Starscream had made plans for eons ago.

Luckily, for Starscream, it took little time before the pointy headed mech made himself known. Coming topside, Thrust emerged up and out of one of the floating structures that they had managed to build on the Laurentian Abyss. The tactician's form was slightly different from the last time Starscream had seen him on Cybertron. Thrust's wings were more evident, large devices covered his frontal casing along with more subtle alterations, an updated look that had been implemented to match an Earth space vehicle. Starscream zoomed in and watched as the oblivious Decepticon walked up to some of his troops that straightened at his approach. It was respect that was wasted.

Starscream was ready. Perhaps he should have felt nervous or reluctant. But all he felt was delicious anticipation and the need to act before his circuits burst from the expectation of what was to come. Calculating coordinates and programming his stealth modules to disengage right before he landed, the Seeker dropped. Just a little at first, but then he turned his engines off completely, allowing the momentum to build underneath, he didn't even mind that when he finally changed into his one true form, his systems needed a little more persuasion to do so. Starscream enjoyed the sound of the wind howling as he finished his final descent.

His landing was impeccable. He was now exactly where he had meant to be. Ground broke up and scattered, throwing some wandering Decepticons off their pediforms and back. The sound that it caused was glorious. As if the earth itself was roaring around him with praise while shouting his splendidly perfect arrival, alerting everyone of his dominating presence.

By then, it was too late for them. Starscream brought his hands up and released hunting droids. He watched them open up from their spherical casings and speed forward until they attached themselves to the nearby Cons. There were blasts and explosions, some coming from the Decepticons, others from his droids. He heard sizzling and shouts, distorted screams, and before he could really enjoy it, the air fell still.

The grin was spreading on his face along with adulation for his own work that blasted through his processors. His vision filled with the butchery of mangled bodies, bent metal, exposed circuits, wiring and more than a few dimming optics. Starscream stepped through the mess, his peds crushing some of the remains, a satisfying sound that rang through him like a chorus of music shouting his name in reverence.

At last, Thrust stood before him. Still on-line as Starscream had planned, the droids surrounding him as they blocked the tactician in. He had been disarmed, by the look of it his arm taken along with his weapon. Grime and filth were present along his pale casing with many a deep gouge.

"Starscream," Thrust rasped, his high-pitched vocals sounding off as his optics brightened with fury. He stepped forward, or at least tried to. The droids pushed him back to where he was. "Only someone as _inept_ as you would make the mistake of leaving _me_ functioning."

Starscream ignored the words while glancing at his own reflection on the mech's stretched-out forehead.

"You will tell me what your purpose is here."

"What! All-powerful _Lord_ Starscream hasn't figured it out?"

He tilted his head to the side and glared at the tactician, continuing to do so until the pathetic excuse for a Decepticon started to fidget.

Starscream chuckled, a pleasingly dark echo following. "Actually, I know _exactly_ what you are _trying_ to do here. But even you, who have done everything in his power to try to undermine me, who has proven a distraction at the least and a problem at the most, even _you_ can't raise the dead."

There was a change in Thrust. His winged shoulders rose, and his optics became steady on him and then beyond. The Seeker's hunters reacted. They hovered up and over Starscream, blasting the area behind him. Instinctively, his hand folded over, twisting and turning until his blasting cannon took its place. A clean shot sounded off immediately that sprang forward until it dug a hole right through Thrust's chest plate. The tactician went spinning backwards, tripping over his own arm before he fell awkwardly down with the rest of the junk_._

That all happened in less than a nano-click. Starscream was already turning around and examining the area, his weapon firm. But it was murky, filled with vented gases and weapon discharges. He activated his thermal scanners. But he still couldn't make anything out. Things got worse as the connection to his droids went dead one by one, leaving him with the sound of dull static.

Using his free hand, Starscream fired off a Xert bomb. The area quaked from the force of it and the ground trembled. He scanned once more, still picking nothing up, although there was a movement at the edge of the perimeter, which meant the other Decepticons on or near the base were finally arriving. Confident he had taken down whatever threat had destroyed his robots, thinking it was probably just latent automated defense systems, he stood straight. He was now more than ready to pronounce himself the leader of whatever underlings happened to survive. And prepared to defend himself from those who lacked _his_ vision.

A sound blasted through the fumes straight ahead, a ray of light shooting out. Starscream leaned to the side, yet it got him, taking part of his shoulder plate with it. White-hot pain curled around his side and fluids released. Astounded, he backed away with small steps. His sensors still detected nothing.

That didn't stop Starscream from being attacked from behind. Something massive crashed down on the side of his head and then pounded against his back, a powerful kick following that slammed unmercifully against his right leg. He felt it cave in, components shattering. He fought to stay erect while lights exploded behind his optics.

And still his systems didn't pick anything up.

Starscream brought his thrusters on-line. Looking upwards, the sky beckoned. His internal clock was ticking, urging him to make haste. He lifted with some difficulty, the space between the Seeker and the ground growing.

He didn't even get a chance to feel relief.

There was a roar, a firm grip took hold of his left wing and pulled him back down to the earth, throwing him against the hard ground. A penetrating noise pierced the air, an acidic smell rising. Starscream's optics stared down to the side where sharp pangs were building. His left wing was dissolving in itself.

His thrusters sputtered and died. There would be no escaping now. Internal warning lights flashed, optics dimming.

At last, Starscream saw a figure, but just barely. It was walking forward, the ground quaking from the oncoming approach. He craned his neckpiece upwards, clouded vision coming and going as his systems fought to stay on-line. More steps sounding off around him, and he found himself fenced in.

A voice rang out, a familiar one that with it brought pronounced dread and an equal amount of disbelief. He didn't have to see to know who it was.

"Ah, _Starscream_. Come _back,_ have you? Unfortunately, I have to say you _just _aren't looking well."

He prepared for everything. Everything but _that_.


	23. Transitions

_Depressed_. Alexis was depressed. It was strange actually. Losing her best friend she hadn't quite felt like she did now, but after everything she had been through, everyone seemingly dying around her and herself, well, coming out of it, she just didn't know exactly what her mentality was supposed to be.

For she felt nothing if not just a bit lost and more than a little confused.

She was thankful that she was alive and breathing. Yet just catching a glimpse of her wrist and seeing the burns on it that marked her as some sort of slave or even property would open up her internal wounds again, leaving Alexis full of suffering and tears that she couldn't let out.

Not that she was holding her emotions all in. Not that she was denying what happened or even trying to pretend that it was all just some sort of drug-induced nightmare, she wasn't. It just seemed that her life had become one suffering after the next and Alexis was afraid, in the back of the corner of her mind and in the aching pit of her stomach, that she was becoming _accustomed_ to tragedy.

A week passed at the Autobot base, and the place was more than a little distraction. And while she thought she would never want to be around a bunch of giant robots again, she saw that like humans they could be evil and full of never-ending maliciousness or caring and good with such gentleness and compassion that it took some of the hurt away.

It was the day she started to breathe better, even made it one night without nightmares and didn't wake up to what seemed an ever-present stomachache, that things had to happen once more to draw her back to the vacuum of unhappiness that seemed intent on sucking her in.

Alexis knew she had to call her parents, knew she put it off long enough. She couldn't figure out why anxiety was present in her fingers as she punched in their phone number on her cell. Why she forgot to breathe as the phone on the other end rang and rang. Until finally, a voice answered, an altogether friendly feminine one that made Alexis' eyes mist over.

"Mom?"

"Alexis! _Where_ have you been? Are you all right?"

Her mother called out to her father, each on a phone as for the next two hours, Alexis talked slowly and answered questions, providing reassurances and falling inside herself as the familiarity of their voices not only drew her out but saddened her to no end.

"When are you coming home, honey?" her father asked Alexis near the end, creating a wall of silence between them all.

She covered her eyes and closed them underneath her hand as she inhaled deeply. Alexis imagined them. Her mother was probably in the living room, staring out the window as she rocked in the lazyboy. Her father sitting on his bed, a white phone in his hand, gaze on the wall or maybe even the framed picture of her from her recent birthday, yet now that was some time ago.

"Alexis?"

"Mom?"

"Are you OK, sweetie? You want us to come visit you? Would that be easier?"

Once more, her imagination sprang forth as she envisioned her parents driving up to the Autobots base and suddenly surrounded by a bunch of giant robots. And then she would probably get the yelling of her life. About things being kept from them, about where she had really been for the last couple months and where she was now. For while she _was_ staying with friends, she wasn't staying with the ones they presumed.

"No..." she almost screamed. Taking a deep gush of air in her lungs, her next words came out calmer. "_No_, that won't be necessary. I promise I will come home soon."

"How soon is _soon_?" her father asked, obviously gleaning more from her words than she wanted him to.

"I don't know, Dad. Things haven't been easy lately I just..."

"Diana isn't coming back, Alexis. You can't avoid what happened forever," her mother told her, soft words slapping her into silence for a second.

"I'm _not_. In fact..." she stopped again, finding it hard to swallow. "I _know _Diana is dead. I know... _Believe_ me, I know. But it's no longer about that anymore."

"You're hiding something, Alexis. You're not telling us everything."

Alexis knew then it was time to hang up. So many things said and yet nothing truly explained. "I have to go. I'll call you back soon."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, Dad?" she asked with weariness more than evident over the phone line.

"We love you, honey."

"_Very_ much," her mom added to her father's words. "And if you don't want to go to your home right now, well, you know you are more than welcome to stay with us. We just want to see you. We miss you! We miss having you around and seeing your pretty face."

"I miss you guys too."

After she ended the phone call she slunk off her bed and sat down on the floor while she stared at the carpet. Lying backwards, Alexis extended her body. She dropped the phone to the side, head resting on her now folded hands until she was staring up at the ceiling.

About twenty minutes later someone was knocking on the door. Thinking it was an early Mikaela, she opened it. Alexis was surprised to find the human form of Ratchet behind it.

"Miss Rivers, may we talk?"

He entered before she could say one way or another and indicated for her to sit down. Alexis grabbed a chair from a small table, her back straight against the wooden frame.

He was a holographic projection of sorts, yet she was still trying to get used to it all. And while he looked the part of a doctor, white coat and everything, she knew what he really was and what he could become and that always left her in awe.

She had met a couple of the other residents. Besides Ratchet and Bumblebee, she met another named Ironhide, who she seemed to have gotten into his good graces right away when she appeared more than a little astonished at the size of his weapons, a thing that when she voiced had taken the edge off his stance.

Alexis' mind going back to the person in front of her, she figured he was there to examine her again. She had always hated doctors and the going to any sort of clinic or hospital. But Ratchet had a way of putting her at ease, even joking a little in a rather offhanded way that would actually make her forgot what he was doing. The moment he entered her room though, she knew something was off. He seemed too cautious.

But after sitting down and checking back behind him to make sure he shut the door completely, he started to speak. Words and then sentences formed that poured out of him in abundance as he started to tell her things. Things that made the blood rush out of Alexis as dizziness hugged tight.

"I have _what _inside of me?" After her arrival, she was told she had Energon in her, something she had already partially dealt with, even if she wasn't quite sure what its implications were. And now she was told this. She was shocked at what she was hearing. Alexis had watched enough science fiction movies and studied enough science itself, including theoretical, that she knew what he was speaking of. Alexis still refused to believe and couldn't figure out why she hadn't been told sooner.

"Nanobites, nanites, nanobots- they are microscopic mechanisms that allow for..."

"I know what they are," she cut off Ratchet, her voice becoming abrasive as she straightened even further in the chair that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "I want to know _how_ did they get inside me?"

Alexis watched as he rubbed his chin and then shook his head. Brown bangs covered the top of his eyes. Exhaling loudly he started to speak again, "There is something you don't know, Miss Rivers, something I believe you are ready to be told... may I call you Alexis?"

She nodded her head dumbly and her chest tightened.

"It has to do with _why_ you're still alive and _who_ saved you."

"I thought _you_ did." She presumed that was how the Energon had gotten into her system, believed that it was some sort of alien healing compound. Alexis was starting to think she was wrong.

Ratchet chuckled, a dry sounding thing that made the hairs rise up on her arms. "I'm _good_," he said. "_Really_ good. However, nothing I could have done would have not only saved your life, and if I may add, left you so recovered. One would hardly know that you were just recently shot. _Especially_ when one takes into account the weapon that was used. All in all, it was very atypical for one of your species. And while, _yes_ my procedures do greatly improve over every treatment, I still have nothing at this point that would engender such a healing as you have shown."

"You come from an advanced culture surely..."

He shook his head again. And what he said next and everything else that followed left her completely discombobulated. For it had to do with a person, no, _Decepticon_ that she owed her life to. And that, and the phone call to her parents, is what left her in the miserable, depressed state that she was.

* * *

"So, you _really_ don't want to go? You can't stay cooped up her forever. It's unhealthy."

Mikaela was in Alexis' room, trying to urge her to go shopping, an event that they had planned the day before. But yesterday she didn't know what she knew now. And it was still simmering inside of her from just being told over an hour ago.

Alexis needed new clothes, a new toothbrush, a decent pair of comfortable pajamas and maybe even some new headphones for her MP3 player. But it no longer seemed important. Nothing did. She felt numb and tired. Bitter and even a little cold.

She liked Mikaela. She did, even Sam, who was more than a little goofy sometimes. But sometimes she wanted nothing else than to be left alone, something no one or no Bot seemed to understand or even willing to do.

"My stomach hurts," she lied, knowing for once it was all right. That didn't stop her from standing firm, voice steady.

"Again? Do you want me to get you some Sprite? Perhaps Ratchet?" Mikaela had her eyes intently on Alexis and didn't miss the way she flinched at the mention of the medic. Perhaps a little from what he had said, and the fact that she hadn't told Ratchet of her recent stomach trouble. It didn't help either that he was always the one that seemed intent on giving her bad news.

"What's going on, Alexis? Do you want to tell me?"

She backed away from Mikaela and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "They... they haven't told you?" Alexis felt suspicious and rather childish at the way those words left her mouth. Nonetheless, there was no stopping them.

"Told me what?" Mikaela narrowed her eyelids, sitting down by Alexis. Scooting a little closer she permeated empathy and curiosity.

Debating for a good twenty seconds whether to tell her, she caught the pleading look, the one that seemed to actually care and wanted to know what was bothering her. She opened up. Alexis was unaware of how long she talked or even some of the things she said. Her words were low and hollow, sad and distant.

Mikaela took it all in, her eyes widening with concern. "I... I had no idea, Alexis... That is _horrible_. But good thing it isn't deadly, right? And he did say he has figured out how to disable them for good?"

"He said he is _working_ on something but there have been complications. Something about how my blood keeps changing at its base structure and that the Energon inside me complicates things as well."

"Ratchet's the best medic I have ever met! If anyone can do it, he _can_. I don't believe he would have even brought up the possibility of shutting them down if he wasn't already more than halfway near the answer." Mikaela paused, her hand reached forward before resting gently near Alexis' elbow. "You said you talked to your parents? How did that go?"

Alexis cringed. "It _didn't_. I didn't know three people could talk so much and say nothing for more than a couple of hours."

"Are you going to tell them about the Autobots? The Deceptions..."

"Oh yeah!" she said morosely. "Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad, not only am I not at Lucinda's house like you guys think, but for the last several months I haven't been traveling, no! I have been held captive by a bunch of giant robots called _Decepticons_, who not only shot and killed some people who were with me but shot me as well! Don't worry. I am fine now! A bunch of _other_ giant robots called _Autobots_ are taking care of me. Oh, and did I mention that I have been infected with nanites and an alien substance called Energon? No? Well, I have been! And I haven't been sleeping well either! Yet besides that I am just fine and freekin' dandy!" Alexis got a blank stare for several moments, an inquiring eyebrow for another few.

"I hope you won't tell them like _that_," Mikaela finally said. Something about her tone put Alexis off guard a little and she found her mouth turning up, something working up her throat. She didn't mean to laugh, didn't mean to let it break out of her so suddenly. Yet she couldn't stop it and when Mikaela joined in, the laughter continued. It was strange. It was a relief and somehow, some way, it was better than crying.

"Are you sure you are up to this? I mean, I can get you come clothes, just let me know your size and..." Mikaela was looking up and down her body, eyebrows narrowing as if she was already calculating.

"No, you're right. I can't stay in this room forever. And I actually do have an appetite. You did promise some _real_ food today?"

The concerned look didn't vanish. Blue eyes were firmly placed on Alexis. A hand reached forward to touch Alexis gently on the arm.

"We can do this some other time... I mean..."

Alexis interrupted Mikaela. Decision made she stood, "You really wanted me to go, and now you want me to stay?"

"You've gotten quite an earful of news. Perhaps, for once, you really do need to be alone so that you can... figure things out for yourself... and I of course can stay with you if you want," Mikaela offered.

Alexis shook her head. She stared down at her worn pair of sneakers and her tattered jeans that didn't fit her like they once did. "Frankly, I am sick and tired of trying to figure things out and fed up with hearing myself think. If I stay here tonight I think I will drive myself crazy or worse. And if I cry one more time I think I might break in half."

Mikaela took a couple of steps toward where Alexis was standing, head titling to the side, her long ponytail brushing past her shoulder. "So how does Chinese food sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

She _could_ do it. It didn't involve much. Just a change of surroundings, perhaps more people and the very present effort to keep her thoughts at bay. It was harder than Alexis thought though. A discipline that perhaps she wasn't up to tackle. But she was determined to get away from herself if only for a while.

It ended up being Bumblebee, who took them to town, Sam and Mikaela getting in the back. Alexis was urged to sit up in the passenger seat as Bumblebee's holo-form came on-line and sat right beside her. The engine roared to life and the large bay doors opened. The car started to move forward, the Autobot not even trying to keep up the pretense of driving.

He began to converse with her, "It takes 1.12 of your hours to reach what you humans call the shopping center. If you like, I can play some music for you, anything you can think of... oldies perhaps? I have quite grown accustomed to Rockin' Robin."

"Oldies? Why would you think I would want to listen to oldies?" she asked.

"It is on your MP3 player," Bee stated.

"And how would you know that?"

"I scanned it," he said simply, followed by a shrug from his shoulders.

She tucked her fingers in her seatbelt and shifted a little, drawing away from his intense gaze. Alexis suddenly realized it was his belt her fingers were brushing against, his seat she was seated upon and Bumblebee that she was _inside _of.

"Alexis?"

Those eyes were on her again, the darkest blue orbs she had ever seen. He was smiling at her, not realizing that what he just admitted, about how he managed to find out what music she listened to, could have been a reason to make her offended from the lack of privacy.

She couldn't seem to hold it against him though. "Classical would be nice or something light?" The music separated in the car. What had been soft rock disappeared into the back as up front the sound of a piano being played drifted through the speakers.

"Alexis?"

"Yes, Bumblebee?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I was just informed of the nanites that are contained in you. I didn't know that humans were capable of contracting or even carrying them."

Alexis avoided his sympathetic stare, turning in the seat a little. Not wanting to talk about it, she went into defensive mode, mouth kicking out with sarcasm.

"Just call me cyborg Alexis."

"Technically, you are not such. You are not dependent on the nanites for your life to continue."

Giving him a blank look at first, she felt her mouth tugging upwards as she offered him a small smile. "I was just joking."

"I know, Alexis. And if doing such always results in the upturn of your mouth as it is now, I am definitely not objectionable to it."

She looked at him, far from used to what he was. He didn't seem to mind her gaze, and she couldn't help when it drifted away from his pleasant face and down his shoulders along his muscled arms. Alexis' head jerked back upwards with his next question.

"Do you like this form, Alexis?"

"I have never _not_ liked a Camaro."

Bumblebee smiled wide at her, hands lifting to rest on his chest before he brought them slowly down. "I speak of how I appear to you now. I can't ask Sam about anything of this sort. It seems to make him very uncomfortable, and after what happened two nights ago in the kitchen, I have yet to ask Mikaela. I wanted to ask _you_ first anyway."

"Me? Why?"

"You are the reason I decided to use this," he paused momentarily, attention drifting away from her for a moment before it returned. Alexis watched the wheel turning in front of him unassisted as they rounded a curve. The gears shifted as they slowed down a little. "I wanted you to feel more comfortable around me... to perhaps even _like _me."

"Bumblebee, I like you the way you are."

"Really?" His body turned toward her, face twisting with pronounced happiness. "I thought after all that time you spent with the Decepticons that you would prefer humans to a Cybertronian any cycle."

"Just because I don't like certain humans, doesn't mean I don't want to be around _any_ at all," she said with mild humor.

There was hesitancy in what he said next, voice full of unmistakable disappointment. "So... so you _don't_ like my human form?"

Alexis averted her stare, settling for the highway that they were now on. A couple of cars passed them, a semi-truck now on her side, large and view blocking. Her mind went to his question as she thought of what Bumblebee looked like; his attractive features and those full mouthed smiles that went well with his lightly tanned skin. He _was_ someone worth looking at _and_ more than once.

"I didn't say _that_ either," she finally answered as an afterthought, words coming out in a low whisper, as if she needed to say them out loud.

Suddenly, the car sped up, roaring as it surged forward. He _heard_. Alexis found she didn't mind. Being with him, being with Mikaela and Sam was a distraction she wanted. A distraction she _needed_.

Settling back in the seat, she closed her eyes and listened to Beethoven, the soft hum of Mikaela and Sam talking in the back seat and Bumblebee's tires moving smoothly across the cement. Letting herself go blank, Alexis felt the working of peace begin. It was small and rather muted but it was certainly a start.


	24. Preludes

Humans were resilient. Bumblebee was learning that quickly enough. Sam and Mikaela showed him first, and now Alexis seemed to be as well. Her being told such news, he computed many outcomes to how she might react. And while it seemed she had decided on one of the courses, a rather dominated sense of sadness, she seemed to rally, starting on the day he took Alexis for her first ride with him as he dropped the two girls off to go shopping.

He had been disappointed when he wasn't asked to go in with them. Sam explained to him that it wasn't something the male of their species did. For not only would they get stuck with carrying the purchases all around the place, but they would have had to wait as well.

Bumblebee wouldn't have minded, but Sam had his mind made up. They drove around, eventually stopping at his friend Miles' house. Bee was left waiting outside as hours passed quickly. They remained there until they got the pickup call.

Alexis' eyes shone when they went to pick them up, her hands full of packages and bags, a slight spring to her step and an ease about her that he had yet to witness. Alexis' face was also something to look at. Her cheeks were alive with color, eyes outlined, lashes long and noticeable. And there was a smell coming off of her, a musky floral scent that had him drawing closer to her with curiosity as he helped Alexis put some of the items they had bought away.

"She looks great, doesn't she!" Mikaela gushed. She also seemed to have her spirits lifted. She bumped her elbow against Alexis, who smiled thinly. "Made her get a makeover. Anyone who puts up with the Decepticons for several months, certainly deserves a little pampering!"

He had been so intent on Alexis' face that it took Bumblebee more than a few nano-clicks before his view shifted to her hair. That was different as well. It was shorter, strikingly so, tendrils curled and barely touched her chin.

Bee's gaze went to Sam, then to Mikaela because that was where his friend's attention was. He saw then that Mikaela was made up as well. Her hair was twisted and pulled back and the wind played with a couple of loose strands. While Alexis' lips looked lubricated, Mika's were dyed a soft red, mouth set in a smile.

"So, you guys going to stare at us all day or help us put the rest of this stuff in the trunk?" Mikaela cheerfully asked.

Alexis had still been reserved then, but she smiled more that night than he had seen her yet, talking more as well. Whenever the conversation drifted into more serious things, someone would quickly change the subject, usually Sam.

Bee would catch her drifting away though, eyes becoming downcast and mouth sliding south. Her hands clenched tightly in her lap causing her tiny knuckles to turn white. But still, she would smile, talk even, and after they picked up some rather pungent food, Alexis talked even more as they drove to a park. The four sat at a bench under an iron tent. Children ran in front of it, people passing by with their dogs. And not far from where they were a barbecue was going. The sounds of sizzling food filled the air.

Bumblebee watched them eat, joining the conversation and even some of the laughs. But the longer he sat there, the more he became aware of his current state. He had programmed the holo-form to emulate human biological functions and responses, and while he thought he researched most of them, he couldn't figure out why, occasionally, and most especially when Alexis would turn to him or say something to him, his palms would start to sweat and his stomach clench.

It was _very _strange indeed. So much so that he took the human form off-line for the night after they returned to his alt one. Bee prepared to analyze it later, knowing something just had to be malfunctioning with it.

The night ended entirely too quickly for Bumblebee. Nobody seemed to notice that he drove back to the base slower than usual, although some of the looks from Sam in the back seat meant perhaps someone did, but that didn't make him speed up any.

Everyone was rather quiet on the way back. Alexis took to staring out the window, probably not aware that he could still see her quite clearly. See how the smile faded away, feel how her body slumped and her muscles tightened. And then she began to brush against his door, fingers sliding gently back and forth across the top of his door handle.

His internal workings reeled, wheels sliding back and forth against the road as he momentarily lost control. That only lasted a nano-click before he regained himself, but the feeling remained. Waves of subdued emanations left her fingers, momentarily stopping when he swerved a little but returning once again.

Bumblebee couldn't believe what it _felt _like. He was totally unprepared for what it was doing to him. The feeling was different from before and different from any sort of energy sharing he could manage to recall. It was intimate, entirely feminine and soft, filled with underlinings of hidden emotions that stayed deep below the surface, ones he was far too hesitant to probe. He acutely felt her flesh against him. Heat ignited deep within, systems speeding up and hammering inside, a pull on his spark starting like nothing he had ever experienced.

But then it all was gone. Vanishing as if it hadn't been as Alexis sharply pulled away, a gush of inhalation taken in her lungs as she looked bewildered. Concentration drifted down to her hands as she clenched her fingers into her palms.

Alexis had felt something as well.

* * *

He wasn't to see her until several days later. Sent on a reconnaissance mission with Prowl took up more time than he wanted. And the report he had to prepare for Optimus before his leader came back from the Summit he was attending was another thing Bee had to do.

Of course, it just figured that when he had completed and uploaded the thing, he found the base empty of the humans. They had all gone off with Ratchet on some sort of training exercise or a ride into town.

So the last thing he expected to see when he left the base, ready to trail Ratchet and find his friends, was Alexis sitting by herself and leaning against the Trilinion metal of the building as her head shifted back and forth while she watched passing Autobots. As he came closer, Bee saw she had something over her knees, a pad of paper it looked like, her right hand wrapped around a writing apparatus that was now facing downwards. There was something else to the side of Alexis, her MP3 player, and the closer he got, the more he could make out what was playing.

"Hello, Alexis."

She sat up straighter and the pad fell off of her knees. Fingers and arms moving downward, she turned the music device off. The rhythmic beat stopped.

"Bumblebee," Alexis distractedly said as she grabbed onto the bound sheets. Closing the cover, she gripped it firmly beside her. She seemed to relax a little as she looked at him more fully. "You're back."

"Yes, you did _not_ go with Sam and Mikaela," Bee stated the obvious.

"No, I didn't."

No explanation was given, and Bee decided not to delve any deeper. "I am glad to see you. I thought much about you while I was gone."

He watched her eyebrows scrunch up and she bit on her bottom lip. Sitting up straighter, she picked up her things and stood. "It's _okay,_ Bumblebee. I am doing better than I was. There is no need to be concerned." She took the small earphones off. Disconnecting them from the MP3 player, she pocketed them.

Alexis interpreted what he had said entirely wrong. Taking words that were full of meaning and open revelation and twisted then into something he hadn't meant at all. He felt his gears tighten and flex as he analyzed his words and vocal inflections. Bee abandoned the task when it suddenly became complex, filing it away for a later time.

"Did I interrupt you? It seems you were in the process of recording something down." He pointed at what she held in her hand.

"It was nothing." She shook her head. Hair twisted back and forth, a thin layer of it remaining on her chin. Alexis swiped it back behind her ear. "Just writing a little... trying to get some stuff out of my head."

"And writing helps with this?"

"As good a healing tool as any, I suppose."

"Healing? Are you sick?"

She frowned at that before looking past him as her words drifted through the air. "I was thinking more of my mental health. But sometimes I think us humans are way too concerned with how we are thinking and should be more involved in _not_ entertaining certain thoughts. Maybe if we did more of that we wouldn't be such nut jobs, and the pharmaceutical companies wouldn't be profiting so much on our negative thinking as psychiatrists prosper from our being so screwed up. I mean, so life _sucks_ and people are cruel, and it's hard to live and you feel like the world is caving in on you. At least, there are moments, moments that you feel free and perhaps even happy. And there are family and friends and even God for those who believe... _and_..." She suddenly clamped her mouth shut, cheeks burning. "I am sorta going on aren't I?... I didn't..."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind..." Bee bent down nearer. "You can tell me anything, Alexis. Anything you want. I promise, whatever you say, I will listen."

She seemed to consider what he said. Taking a step back, Alexis leaned against the wall. Two point three minutes passed before she spoke again. "I have dreams, Bumblebee, _nightmares_ actually," Alexis paused as she became reflective. Bumblebee listened intently. "I had them when I was with the Decepticons, but since after my... rescue... since after I got here... they have gotten worse. Things happen to me in them, only it _isn't_ me, and emotions- I can _feel_ the emotions and the pain, and images- I remember some images..." She shivered before wrapping her hands around her body tightly.

"What do you see?"

"_Terror_. Cities decimated, worlds burning and... deaths so many _deaths_." Alexis' words seemed to catch in her throat for a moment. She swallowed hard, words flowing once more out of her mouth, slow and pained. "I can see the bodies, yet they aren't human, and they are always a different species- although more than a few look, well, like you Cybertronians. Yet, I think I am involved in it all, maybe even the cause. And I see all the destruction and the chaos and the planets being destroyed and the feeling, the main feeling that stays with me when I wake up when it all ends... is the _pleasure_ of it all." There were tears coming out of her eyes and falling down her skin. Alexis had stopped looking at him some time ago. Her voice broke and fell into silence.

Getting down he placed a digit on her shoulder, barely touching her. She came to him slowly. Dropping what was in her hands, Alexis leaned against his leg. Wetness met his metallic skin as she sobbed gently. He stiffened at her sudden closeness, his digit wandering uncertainty down to rest on her back.

"It isn't you, Alexis. It's not you that you are dreaming of," he told her, wanting desperately to provide reassurance.

She stiffened. When Alexis backed away, his digit dropped off her warm body. Liquid green stared up at him. "What do you mean? I don't understand. They _are _my dreams. So somehow it is my subconscious, it _is _me."

"No, Alexis. I don't believe that. And neither should you."

She looked confused. Bumblebee continued, "It's quite common for Cybertronians, who have shared their Energon in such a manner, to share experiences as well. That is the main reason that it was quite a shock that a Decepticon would do such a personal thing with another. And if you may forgive me, with a human being, especially."

"But I am _not_ one of you guys."

"That is true. However, that didn't stop you from getting some of his memory fragments." He stopped speaking for a second, watching as she turned her back away. "I believe it is best to talk this matter over with Ratchet as soon as you can. I am sure if he thought it was even possible for this to happen; he would have warned you."

"Do you think he can help me sleep as well, perhaps even _stop_ it all?" He didn't answer her question. She turned around and faced him. Wiping her eyes off, she smiled wearily. "Try not to be _too_ optimistic, Bumblebee. You just might overwhelm me."

"I am sorry. I just didn't want to tell you anything less than positive."

"You don't have to shield me when you talk to me. Believe it or not, I can handle things. And while I may seem like a weak little human, I sometimes find I am rather capable of dealing with most things."

"I don't think you are weak, Alexis. I would _never_ think that of you."

"Even if I burst into tears a couple more times? I don't know what is wrong with me lately. I am really not like this." She weakly smiled at him, head dropping downwards. Her face was shadowed by strands of hair.

"I am sure it is better to let them out than to keep them in. If you let it build up, it might cause physical damage, so I see no reason not to cry, if you need to cry. Although Mikaela says it does... hell to the complexion, so you might want to consider that as well."

Alexis exhaled softly, throat ejecting what sounded like a chuckle. Her head lifted once more to stare at him. "Bumblebee, I have never heard you curse before."

"_Technically_ I was quoting Mikaela," he said gently.

"Whatever you say, Bumble, but it still came out of you."

"Just be glad that I do not repeat what Captain Lennox happens to say when he is... agitated. Although Ironhide seems to enjoy learning some of your more... _colorful_ language."

"Lennox?" Alexis asked.

"He is one of the people who helped free me when Section Seven captured me. A rather dispiriting situation. Of course, Sam helped as well."

"Section 7?"

Bumblebee fell silent. He had never really talked about that or the humiliation of having been captured at all. Suddenly he wanted to and wanted to help Alexis understand that perhaps, not from that experience alone, but from several others like it, that he understood what she was struggling with. Finding her sitting down and waiting for an answer, he carefully lowered himself beside her. He began to speak, slowly at first and in rather a restraining manner, things easing out of him the more he vocalized. He figured out somewhere between it all that it was nice to share it all with her.

* * *

Eventually, Bumblebee walked Alexis to her room. He kept getting the urge to scoop her up a couple of times since she seemed so exhausted, but he didn't dare.

They had talked for some time before that. Bee sharing things he never thought he would. But once he started; he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her to know him and who he was.

And she listened. And she talked. And Alexis told him things as well, things about her capture and about Barricade and Starscream. Things that made his body involuntarily heat up as if preparing for battle. But at some point, she unintentionally laid a hand on him, palm brushing against him. He calmed down nearly immediately, her soft voice continuing as she told him about the people she had been with during her capture, about her first near escape and about how fond she had grown of Michael.

He tried to keep away from the concern that was building the more she revealed. Alexis was indeed capable and strong minded, but he couldn't help but feel the need to do something for her. Even with everything she was telling him, he knew she was holding back. Every now and again she would stop, eyes suddenly looking haunted and terrified as a flash of the past drifted through her memories.

But Bee liked being with her. Enjoyed her nearness and found himself waiting for the wind to shift, for when it did it would bring her scent more strongly to him, a soft, subtle smell that was far better than the one she had covered herself with after having gone shopping with Mikaela.

There was more than regret in him when she started to yawn and when he saw the signs of fatigue slowly working through her system to the point where she could barely keep her eye lids pried open.

He didn't want to say anything at first, but he reminded himself there would be plenty of opportunities in the future to be with her. She wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"It's time for you to go regenerate, Alexis."

"I am not tired."

"I'll take you to your room."

Alexis yawned again. Considering his suggestion for a moment, she smiled faintly at him. "OK, I don't know why I am even fighting you."

Alexis got up. He assisted her as she picked up her things, the two walking back inside the base. They passed some other Autobot residents. A couple looks were thrown his way. Bumblebee felt a sense of pride. He couldn't help it. He just had a way with humans.

Reaching her door, Alexis turned slowly around after opening it. He wasn't able to stop himself from peering inside. He saw her open laptop on the bed with a screensaver going, bags on the carpet along with some discarded clothes. A cell phone rested upon the table.

"Thank you, Bumble," she said simply. A hand reached out as two of her fingers tapped lightly against him, gone before he could register the feeling properly. "Goodnight."

And then she left him. Bee stood there for a while after she disappeared inside. His hand lowered to rest against the top of her door. He suddenly felt disconnected, and longed for...

"Bumblebee?"

He dropped his hand and spun around. Bee came to attention. "Optimus, s_ir_!"

It had been a long time since anyone had been able to come upon him unnoticed, and it threw his programming for a loop. Optimus' optics brightened, a look washing over his features, one of amusement.

"I did not know you were back," Bee said.

"Just arrived." Prime tilted his head, gears shifting as he stared down. "I heard you have been taking good care of our new friend Alexis Rivers."

Bumblebee looked back at her room, suddenly feeling the need to get the conversation away from Alexis' door. Optimus understood. He started to walk forward, and Bee followed at his side.

"How did things go at the Summit?"

Optimus didn't say anything for a time. "Unfortunately, pretty much as expected," he finally responded.

Bee knew he, along with other Autobots, was more than ready to have their roles on Earth changed. However, whether he wanted to admit it or not, the answer wasn't much of a surprise. It hadn't even been their idea to begin with, that of them coming out of hiding and taking a more openly active position, but once it came to light, it was something that needed to be voiced.

"The President has decided that we are to remain hidden. He, along with the Vice President and Chief of Staff, believes that humans- or I should say humanity, is not ready to know about our existence. They would not even let me address the World Assembly as I had planned." There was deep regret in Optimus' vocalization, a subtle layer of disappointment as well.

"But the Decepticons are due for a mass return, Optimus, and whether they want it or not, we shall not be able to remain hidden forever."

Prime vented loudly. "Perhaps, for now, it is for the best. I do not want to instill a sense of panic as they seem to think our kind will. And while this will make our jobs more difficult, it does not make them impossible or alter anything for us."

"What about the proposed security measures?"

"That _was _accepted but shall be monitored and assisted by people of their choosing."

"Do they not trust us?" Bumblebee stopped his movement, suddenly perturbed at the seemingly close minds. His actions brought them both to a halt.

Prime turned to him, full of understanding. "We landed on their home world without permission, brought a war with us that has been brewing for trions and have destroyed more than a little property. They have reasons to be cautious." Optimus' words were firm but gentle.

Staring more directly, Bumblebee saw how tired Prime looked and how worn around the edges. It seemed Alexis wasn't the only one that needed a recharge. "Not if it blinds them from what needs to be done," Bee told his leader.

Optimus started walking again, slowing as they came to his quarters. "It does not matter, Bumblebee. With or without their permission, we will do what we _must_. We _will_ protect them."

"And the humans we have already made ourselves known to, even call friends?"

Optimus smiled then, shoulder plates rising as his body shifted to stand firm. He swiped his hand forward, and his door slid open before them. "We will remain vigilant and protect them at _any _cost." Turning to Bee, he patted him gently on his shoulder panel. "Do not worry about such things." His optics momentarily brightened. "Now, don't you have surveillance duty in a couple terigons?"

Straightening at the commanding tone, Bee leveled his head forward. "Yes, sir!"

"Well get to it, soldier! You have a duty to perform!" Optimus nodded his head forward, dismissing him before he walked into his quarters. The doors slid shut.

Bumblebee didn't waste any time following his orders.


	25. Caliginous

Sam was the one who found her.

It had been early in the morning, earlier than he was used to being up. But Alexis promised him and Mikaela that she would make them breakfast. They had already gone into town the night before with Ratchet and picked up the ingredients, the medic, since Bee was off on a mission at the time.

He didn't mean to stay up as late as he did. But Mikaela had gone to bed early, leaving him to find something to do. Bumblebee returned but he was also on duty. Sam was known to sit with Bee during those times, but he was full of energy that particular night. So, after grabbing a large bottle of Pepsi, he returned to his own room and grabbed his PSP, losing himself for a couple of hours in the activity. It had been a while since he could do such a thing. With his arm broken, the activity had been rather undoable. Even with the cast being off him for almost a week and a half now, Sam still hadn't found time to play anything.

That was why the time flew by so quickly. And why he couldn't seem to stop playing as his stats increased slowly as his character took on new skills and abilities. At one point his eyes caught the bright digits on the clock. After saving his game, he lied there for some time on his bed. Still quite energized he stared into the darkness with his mind shifting to Mikaela for a while until his thoughts dulled, his mind slowing down enough so that he could sleep.

He found Mikaela in the dining room at eight the next morning. Sam yawned something fierce as he entered. His girlfriend sat at the table looking through a fashion magazine. Conversation not needed for either of them, he grabbed a bottle of soda and downed it in several large gulps.

Sam was not a morning person, and even after the sugar induced caffeine drink, he still felt rather sluggish and couldn't stop the visions in his head of his bed, his room and that of throwing his alarm clock under his feet where he could give it a good kick. It took all of five minutes before he broke the soft silence that had been around them.

"She's kinda _late__,_ isn't she?"

Mikaela mumbled something. Lowering her magazine, she gazed at him softly. "Probably sleeping in. Give her a couple more minutes."

That didn't seem fair. He got up early and even forsook a rather good dream about a super model that came to him wearing nothing but a small paper bag as she held out a pizza to him with the box open and ready to be eaten. He found a lopsided grin pouring onto his features, but he quickly stopped his thinking. Sam didn't feel comfortable addressing it internally while his girlfriend was right in front of him.

"How 'bout I just go see if she is up? This _was _her idea," he suggested.

A soft distracted nod was his answer, a turn of the page following as eyes took in what it held.

"Be right back," he told Mika.

So he walked out into the hall and said morning to a couple of the Bots. Wondering, not the first time, where Bee had gotten to. Ever since Alexis arrived, he saw less and less of his appointed guardian.

"Alexis?" Sam tapped on her door softly at first. Hearing nothing he knocked a little harder. He never saw her the night before, but that didn't really mean anything. The place was big enough to get lost on, and people, that is humans, could wander around the place and never even meet up with one another.

"Alexis, are you up?"

There was still nothing. That was when he felt someone stop behind him. Turning his head, he saw it was Sideswipe, the always eager Autobot whose alt form was a slick looking Chevrolet Corvette. He was also one of the few Bots that was smaller in size like Bumblebee. Silver exterior clouded Sam's view for a moment before his eyes wandered up to rest firmly on the Autobot's expectant face.

"Something wrong, Samuel Witwicky?"

Sam made a motion toward the door with his head. The Autobot looked rather confused at that, almost even worried, so he pointed at it instead.

"Alexis, _isn't_ answering." He narrowed his eyes a little and an idea came into his mind. "Can you tell me if she is even in there?"

Sideswipe stared at him for a moment before cheerfully agreeing. Optics brightening, his shoulder twisted as his gaze landed on the room. A soft hum started.

"She _is_ in there."

"Yeah? Can you..."

"But something is wrong," Sideswipe elaborated.

Swallowing hard he licked his lips, back straightening as worry tickled up his spine. He couldn't for the life of him understand why something like that was announced without any details at all. But he knew sometimes that it was assumed they understand. And while Sam felt he had a really good head on his shoulders, he by no means was a walking super computer.

"_Wrong,_ what do you mean by _wrong_?" he wanted to know.

The Autobot said nothing for a time, just twisted his gaze back toward Sam. Optics intensified again as energy suddenly prickled lightly against his flesh. He felt the hairs on his arm stand up as light rolled from the bottom of his feet and continued upwards, resting on his chest momentarily until it dimmed away.

"Would you consider your heart rate at normal parameters at the moment?" Sideswipe inquired.

Sam took a couple of steps back, mouth twisting as he was becoming increasingly perturbed. "It _was_ before I bumped into _you_. _What_ is going on?"

A flash of gray crossed his path as the Autobot got down on his knees. Wires shot out of the palm of his hand and made contact with the panel next to the door.

"I will contact Ratchet. You will need to get her," the Autobot said.

Still not understanding, Sam just stood there. The door suddenly slid open. He walked a little, feeling rather like an intruder as he went into Alexis' room. He was obviously being far too slow, for he felt a small tap on his back that nearly made him trip over a book.

"_Hey_!" he shot off. The large hand retracted out of the door and a face took its place.

"She is nine yards away from your current position. I would suggest that you find her quickly. Now is not the time to just stand there." The tone of voice was serious and firm, a far cry from the usual light and care free vocalization that Sideswipe was known for.

"I am _not_ just standing here," Sam murmured rather bitterly. He walked past a slept in bed. Clothes were on it and a notebook along with some lip gloss.

The bathroom door _was _open just a smidgen, but still he hesitated. Sam knew going inside her room was one thing, however, entering a girl's bathroom without permission was a different battlefield.

"Uh, Alexis? You in there?" He laid his hand on the door. Immediately, it gave underneath the light weight, stopping when it became obstructed. His head went down. Sam saw bare feet and the tips of a hand. He managed to get his head in the door, finding what he hoped he wasn't going to.

Alexis. And she wasn't moving.

* * *

He was running as fast as he could. Carrying Alexis was slowing him down somewhat, but that didn't mean he didn't still push himself. Sam felt sick. His stomach was full of nervousness, and his mind jumped inside drawing conclusions and outcomes that he wasn't prepared to deal with.

Alexis' skin was tinted purple and veins were apparent in her arms and on her exposed ankles and feet. She was breathing though, soft strained pants that were sucked in nearly frantically. Her eyes were closed; mouth set in a permanent scowl.

Sideswipe offered to help carry her, but he couldn't just pass Alexis off like that. He suddenly felt responsible and seeing her in such a state left him determined to help her himself. She wasn't heavy anyway, not really, but her muscles were tight with a strain that seemed inhumanly wrong.

Passing the kitchen along the way, Mikaela came running out, frantic words leaving her mouth as she trailed behind. He passed many an Autobot, optics shining down. Sam ran through or around them, suddenly finding them massive and very much in the way.

It was a deep and heartfelt relief when Ratchet came into view. Sam's feet stopped underneath him as he came to a rather jarring stop. Mikaela grabbed onto his arm from behind, offering him support from the strength of her touch.

"I'll take her," the medic told him.

Sam stood there, still dazed but more than able to speak. "She is having a hard time breathing. I think... I think she is _suffocating_."

Ratchet bent down, gears twisting underneath his heavy frame. A hand shifted and moved to rest firmly in front of Sam's chest. Reluctantly, and with extreme care, he laid Alexis on the medic's palm. Her body twisted and rolled to the side, green shirt straying up as her stomach was exposed. Faint scars lined her belly, soft ripples of flesh that were evident under the hallway's bright lights. Her right arm fell down, naked wrist dropping past Ratchet's digits. A symbol was visible on her flesh.

Sam exhaled deeply. He recognized it immediately and suddenly understood why she always wore such large bracelets, long sleeves or even hair scrunchies that she never even used. She never even _told _them. And he never even bothered asking. And she had even questioned him about how he got his broken arm, a tale he had been more than enthusiastic to share. Perhaps he shouldn't have changed the subject so many times when things got too serious for him. Perhaps it would have been best for Alexis to let what had happened to her come out. But he had thought it made her uncomfortable and brought up things she really didn't want to deal with. And Mikaela seemed to have become friends with Alexis, even to the point that they seemed to be sharing things with one another. Which had let Sam off the hook of doing that sort of thing, at least that is what he had believed. But now he wasn't so sure.

_Perhaps_...

His gut surged again, pulse quickening. He watched as Alexis was taken away, looking so small and helpless. Sam felt useless and full of regret. A hand clasped his, fingers wrapping gently around his own. Sam's eyes met Mikaela's that were full of anxiety and evident fear.

Sam was sure his mirrored the same.

* * *

The nanites were the problem. Ratchet had discovered that in no time at all. Initial scans left him bewildered and befuddled but still there was no denying what they revealed.

_They were active. _

12 percent of them. And yet that wasn't stopping the efficient little slaggards from doing what they had been programmed to do: to kill. There was no denying the coding. It had Starscream's signature embedded in it. The nanites had already cut down the flow of oxygen entering the young woman. If Sam didn't find her when he did, she would have been dead in less than an hour.

Ratchet hooked her up to oxygen. That seemed to help somewhat. Alexis' skin tone evened out and her breathing regulated. But the moment she started to breathe easier, his diagnostics picked up something else. They were now attacking her nervous system, steadily making their way up through her body while releasing altered Energon, now Nargon, a poisonous substance to Cybertronians that she didn't seem to be fairing any better against.

If only he hadn't run into so many complications. If only she were an Autobot, then at least he would have been able to quickly and efficiently terminate them the moment he was made aware of their existence. But she was human. And the alterations made to her molecular structure due to all the foreign substances did not make the task he had been working on since her arrival any easier or go any quicker.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

But Ratchet was never one to give up. Giving Alexis a rather strong sedative seemed to slow their work down, giving him a chance to analyze everything more thoroughly as his core processor hummed deep and hot within.

He allowed Mikaela and Sam to stay. They were now seated across from Alexis, whispering quietly every now and again to one another. But they were mostly silent and watchful, glances shot at him every now and again filled with trust and penetrable hope.

The two were the only ones with the medic, for he had emptied the room of everyone else. But then, with a burst of sound and movement, the medical laboratory doors slid open. Optimus came in and Bumblebee followed. Immediately, the young Bot rushed to Alexis' side, gears shifting and grinding as he quickly got down on his knee plates.

Both he and Optimus watched the rather emotional display. Watched the way he leaned over, digit hovering over her arm only to shift back away as if he had been stung.

"Has there been any change?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet had been keeping Prime informed as he made his way back to the base from yet another governmental meeting, something that seemed to be taking up much of his time lately. Sometimes Ratchet believed it would have been far better to have bypassed all the diplomacy and just gone straight to what needed to be done. But being in the field he was, while it didn't exactly rob him of his patience, it did boost his need for immediate results and actions.

He led Optimus away from the group and took him to the back of the room. Ratchet kept his vocals low, knowing Bumblebee was more than equipped to pick up such frequencies if he so desired.

"For the moment, she is stabilized," the medic informed Prime. "But things do not look well. If I cannot figure out a way to neutralize the nanites, I will lose her before the next day dawns."

"And you still do not want to try the Narvol?"

He shook his head, thinking of the substance that he had created, one that he had hoped was going to be the cure. "It is still far too unstable, and it was for the use of her dormant nanites, not active ones, so it is no longer even applicable."

"So where does that leave us?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet shifted and loosened some of the joints in his stiff shoulder panels. It had been a long time since his last recharge, and he knew it would be some time before another.

"I have 18.23 hours to solve what I couldn't in two weeks." He couldn't stop the negative downwards spiral his vocals took, nor the way his mouth twisted into a scowl.

Optimus stepped closer, his arm shifting upright until a hand rested on Ratchet's lower arm. "You _will_ do it, Ratchet. I have utmost confidence in you. Just tell me what you need, or who you would like to assist you. We will do whatever it takes to save Alexis Rivers. That's a promise."

* * *

Thirteen Earth hours later and he had yet to stop his work. But he was frustrated, frustrated with the results, frustrated with the way the young woman was responding, and more than a little frustrated with himself. He wasn't to blame though. Ratchet knew that. And there was no way he could have known that Starscream uploaded a hidden program to eventually terminate the young human. But he was still extremely irked.

Help had been provided, and more than a few Autobots volunteered, many that hadn't even met Alexis. While it had been appreciated at first, the longer he was at it, the more hostile he had become, his words biting and caustic, full of impatience and more than a little intolerance. Mikaela ended up being the only one able to handle him. She was also one of the few he couldn't seem to snap much at, yell at or criticize. Sam stayed as well, but smartly out of the CMO's way. The boy eventually shifted to be by Bumblebee, perhaps out of protection from Ratchet's hostile mood.

The young Bot was one stubborn individual when he wanted to be. After everyone had been told about the news of Alexis, he had remained rooted by her side with his optics forever staring downwards, only diverting when someone would speak to him.

He was _attached_ to her. Ratchet could see that clearer and clearer as the time passed. The medic was curious as to what form the attachment took. But there was no mistaking the look in the Bot's optics, nor the intensity behind his soft rather hesitant touches that Ratchet didn't even have the spark to put an end to. If things proceeded, he was going to have to have a talk with the scout. A discussion he had thought they were long past needing to have, especially since the termination and disappearance of the femmes on their planet.

Of course, that was all dependent on whether the young woman lived.

* * *

"I got the blood sample." Mikaela came behind him, her voice echoing upwards. Leaning down, he straightened out his palm. She stepped on it without hesitation. Ratchet lifted her up and placed her on his worktable.

They had gone through this routine several times already. So they were both familiar how things were to proceed. He could have activated his holo-form and done the more delicate work himself, but his energy was already at low levels, and Mikaela was more than efficient enough. Ratchet would have to remember to tell her so.

Walking up the table, she leaned down and carefully placed a droplet of the plasma under his analyzer plate. Getting up slowly, she placed the glass vile with several others. Then she stood back and leaned against a large monitor. She suddenly shrieked softly, stiffening as she shook her arm. "The static up here could kill!"

He watched her for a moment to make sure she was okay, but she seemed to have already forgotten. She was lost in pulling her pants up that had been resting low on her hips. Done with that she sat down, giving him a small smile when she saw his obvious concern. Ratchet proceeded, optics once more taking in the enlarged contents of Alexis' blood. But then, as if his processor itself was in a repetitive loop; he heard Mikaela again.

_The static up here could kill..._

And what was static? It was a form of energy discharge it was... it could be the _key_ to an answer. Straightening up, he lowered himself down toward Mikaela, face close to hers as she stared at him, undaunted by his sudden nearness.

"Mikaela, my dear, you are _brilliant_."

Her cheeks burned gently with color as she smiled at him rather uncertainly. "Uh, thanks?"

He backed up quickly, anxious to test what he believed was going to work. Nanites were _supposed_ to assist, were supposed to do as they were programmed, not to deter. Why not make the little things do what they were supposed to? What they had _originally_ been introduced for.

With speed and deftness, he removed a couple nanites from himself, adding them to the examiner slide. They were dormant just like the 88 percent that were still left in Alexis. Ratchet hadn't even thought of experimenting with the things to help with the solution since he believed that a dead end. But suddenly, thanks to Mikaela, it was all starting to come together, in the form of a realization that had his processors buzzing with pleasurable satisfaction.

Picking up a tool, a rather large rod, he adjusted it properly and then pointed it downwards at the plasma while making sure his scanners were recording. He activated the instrument for a nano-click but that was all it was going to take. Putting it back down, he replayed the recording. Mikaela moved closer to him as he broadcasted a translucent holographic projection so she could see as well. She didn't understand quite fully, but there was no denying what was happening.

He _found_ his answer.

* * *

Ratchet was in his medical quarters, a rather simple room off the medical lab that he did most of his research and analytical studies. It held computers, analyzers and other various equipment; most of the stuff neatly tucked on shelves and in drawers. Taking the opportunity to catch up a little, he started to put unneeded tools away. Glancing out his window, he saw Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee standing a couple of feet away, all talking just a little, but mostly occupied with looking in his direction.

He couldn't blame them. Ratchet was also expectant as he waited patiently. Prime was in back of him, now going over his data and recordings.

"You want to activate the rest of her nanites?" Optimus finally spoke, sounding rather astonished about the medic's proposal.

He turned around, watching as Prime turned off the screen he had been watching. Firm optics rested on him, waiting for his answer.

"Yes. I believe it is the only way."

"I thought their programming could not be rewritten, so how are you even suggesting doing this?"

"A modified electromagnetic pulse."

Prime stared at him for a couple nano-clicks, understanding reaching him rather quickly. "Yes, I think I comprehend. Any time we ourselves are ever hit by such an energy discharge, our nanites awaken and initiate repairs on our systems. Yet activating them does not guarantee that they will even heal her like you believe they will."

"They are, along with the Energon, what fixed her the first time. I believe that if we activate them, they will do what they were originally intended to do. Although I won't deceive you. There is a chance that doing so could also accelerate the process of what may be her unavoidable death. Yet I am rather certain that only the ones that are active now, are the ones that were programmed to harm the young woman- to terminate."

"And if this isn't the case?" Prime asked with caution.

"Then instead of her dying in a couple of hours, the moment I activate them, she will be dead in a matter of minutes."

Prime turned to the side, hand resting heavily against the wall. "I do not like making decisions like this. I haven't even had the opportunity to formally meet the young lady, and yet I see Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee are quite fond of her." Tapping his digits firmly against the wall, his voice took on a contemplative tone. "When the other humans were rescued, they talked about Alexis Rivers, about how she was put in Barricade's charge. According to them, she was damaged quite regularly and the TR scanner that was forced on her was starting to become quite evasive. However, despite her circumstances, she still managed to keep a youngling safe and out of harm's way. She seems quite admirable." Turning back around, Prime shook his head. "I refuse after everything those humans went through, to lose any of them that survived it to the Decepticons." He raised his shoulder plates and his mouth set firmly. "What are her chances if you activate them?"

With a prompt from his processor, a projection shone brightly in the middle of the room. An outline of a human figure hung in the air. Twisting around, it showed where the nanites were. Hardly noticed from where they stood so Ratchet zoomed in by 500 percent, the newly adjusted view able to show the affected areas more clearly. With a flicker, it went on to show a computer simulation of his proposal, a rather crude one that he had managed to scrap together with what little time he had.

"Sixty-nine percent. The test I performed was with my own nanobots, and while they did destroy their malignant counterparts, there is just no predicting how her own will act under the same conditions. But I am quite optimistic that it _will_ work," the medic said, confidence coming into play.

Optimus nodded his head, mouthpiece drawn firm. Ratchet knew from long experience that he had made his decision.

"How long will it take to set it up?"

Ratchet readily answered, "I will need to place Alexis in the containment room and calibrate some equipment, but shouldn't take more than an hour."

"You have my permission to proceed."


	26. Undulation

_"What is attraction?" _

A couple of long, exhausting, very strange days had passed for Mikaela. She knew if anyone would be able to save Alexis, it would be Ratchet. And it came as no surprise, when after everyone had been ushered out of the room, that after waiting for a couple nerve-wracking hours, he came out of the med lab with his optics bright and full of uncompromising good news.

"She's going to be fine. And there seems to be no complications."

It was if she had been holding her breath for hours, chest tight, lungs pained and back with an ever-present ache that clung to her muscles deep under her skin. After hearing him, it was if the air turned sweet, oxygen filling her to the brim as she breathed in deep.

Mikaela watched with needed humor as Bumblebee tried to enter the room once more. He was blocked by a firm hand.

"She needs her rest, Bumblebee. She is unconsciousness at the moment, and I am sure shall be so for quite some time."

"I just want to see her... I really _need_ to..."

"She's not going anywhere, Bee," Sam said, hand resting firmly against the Bot's leg. "What do you say you take me and Mikaela to get some food?" He made an appealing look her way. "We haven't eaten anything for it seems like days!"

Bumblebee stared down at Sam, conflict written on his finely shaped features. He turned back to the medic, ready to argue some more despite his usually complacency toward his charge's needs.

"Just a peek?" Bee begged.

Ratchet shook his head, sparing a look down toward Mikaela. She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am reporting to Optimus. When I return to my lab, I want it to be empty except for my patient, _no_ exceptions."

He started to walk forward. Mikaela stood in front of him and restrained him with a quick touch. "Join us?" she asked.

Optics lowered, bright blue orbs that shifted down to rest on her completely. Mikaela liked the way he took her in. As if he saw past everything her appearance made her out to be and just saw _her_ in a way she wished more could.

"Thank you, Mikaela, but I am due for a very long recharge. Another time perhaps?"

She felt a smile creep on her lips. Her hands shifted behind her back where she stretched involuntarily. She almost forgot about Sam. When he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the medic, Mika felt a rare blush spread across her cheeks as she threw an apologetic look Ratchet's way.

"Another time," Mikaela said latently, deeply hoping that he heard.

* * *

"What is attraction?"

The question was repeated again. Mikaela came out of her memories. She, Sam and Bumblebee had barely parted since they saw Alexis sound asleep in the medical room and obviously better, even if she looked like a ghost of herself. She was still sleeping, for forty-seven hours, she had been unconscious. Mika knew exactly how much time had passed since Bumblebee seemed intent on reminding them at least a couple of times a day.

They just finished watching a third movie that night. She and Sam had drifted a little, Mika snuggling against him as she closed her eyes. But her lids sprang open, the question long past said but still hanging in the air.

Sam shifted beside her. "Depends, Bee. Toward a person, place or thing?"

They were in the entertainment room. Mikaela and Sam were resting comfortably on a sofa while Bee sat off to the side, his yellow frame evident under the dim lighting.

"Person."

"I don't know, finding someone, um, pretty? Beautiful?" He spared a look at Mikaela. His unadulterated gaze wandered down her. "Hot?"

"You find Mikaela attractive?"

Sam chuckled at what the Autobot said and rolled his eyes. "You think I would be all over her if I didn't find her attractive?"

Bumblebee seemed to think about that one. His optic ridges rose. "You humans are erratic, illogical beings, doing things that are always contrary to what one would perhaps presume. I do not know why you choose to show physical affection."

"You are right, Bumblebee," Mikaela spoke up. "We do have some strange reasons for showing what could be interpreted as affection. But that is not exactly what you want to know, is it?"

Bumblebee shifted closer to the two, settling until he was in front of them. He glanced around him. Not far from where he was a couple of Autobots were playing some sort of complicated looking game, farther away in a rather dark corner, Ironhide sat alone, sipping something from a tall cylinder.

"Lust."

"Uh, what was that?" her boyfriend asked.

Mikaela found herself smiling. Sam spent way more time with Bee than her. She was surprised that he wasn't used to his questions, especially the rather racy ones that he seemed capable of throwing out at the most interesting times. Yet she knew the Autobot asking them was important. He could have looked it up, more likely he already did, but he wanted to talk it over with them, wanted to know what they thought, _wanted_ their opinion. Affection burned in her toward the Bot, for he really did care about them.

"Lust. What is lust?" Bumblebee repeated again.

Sam was looking at her, a grin spreading across his face that was as lascivious as it was obvious. She knew whatever he was about to say was probably going to be...

"It's when you want to..." He made a rather frantic gesture with his hands. "...with someone but not have any strings attached."

Mikaela was all set to object to the rather churlish answer, but she wasn't given a chance.

"And love?" Bee continued.

"It's when you want to..." Sam made another gesture, this one even more disturbing that the last. "...with someone but want a commitment."

Mikaela's mouth was hanging open, head shaking with incredulity. She brought her body upwards, feet planting on the ground before she stood up. She turned her back to Bumblebee and fixed her complete attention on Sam.

"Is _that_ what you think?" There was more than a little affront in her voice, enough that Sam was suddenly stiffening from her tone, his back moving until it was straight against the couch. "That everything revolves around sex?" She didn't mean for her words to travel as much as they did, but she couldn't lower her voice. Sam didn't make it any better when he did the most idiotic thing he possibly could have. He answered her when he _shouldn't_ have.

* * *

Mikaela forgot how things could move quickly at the Autobot base. A day after Alexis revived and returned to her room; Mikaela was moving back home, Alexis going with her. Her new friend wanted to see her parents, and while Ratchet wasn't exactly objectionable to his patient leaving, he didn't want her to go far, hence Mikaela's suggestion that she stay with her for a while.

"If you don't mind a dump that is."

"I am sure it will be fine." Alexis smiled wide, something that was becoming more and more common with the girl since she woke. Never before had Mikaela seen such a transformation. It was if all the darkness had been sucked out of her, leaving Alexis with a growing infectious attitude that was more upbeat than it had been and full of a more pronounced calm. Mikaela wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"Don't worry. It's real," Alexis said at one point. She had been sitting on her bed, legs curled underneath her body as she stared up at Mika like she seemed to have always been at that point.

"You're _happy,_ Alexis. You do know that you were almost killed... _again_?"

Alexis lowered her head, mouth curving noticeably upwards, head tilting back up until green eyes caught Mikaela's blue ones.

"I know. I guess after it happens a couple of times, you start to realize how useless it is... feeling sorry for yourself. Feeling... depressed. And if you want the truth, I have never felt such a sense of peace before. Perhaps because this is the closest I have come to dying? I don't know. I just..." Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "Feel different... feel more like... more normal and just _actually_ happy to be alive... Now if only it lasts," she added with sudden fervor.

* * *

"It's okay, Bumble. I am not going far... just with Mikaela. It's not as if you can't visit me."

"I don't see why you can't stay with me and Sam. I am sure his parents wouldn't mind having you and Mikaela. His mother has grown quite fond of me, and she wouldn't deny the request."

"That is very nice of you, but Mikaela and I have already made plans."

For about the third time, Mikaela reminded herself that she was not eavesdropping. It wasn't her fault that the door was open, and that she could hear everything clearly. She just didn't want to interrupt them, for she was rather curious. Bee was in his human form, something he only seemed to use around Alexis. She could have been jealous; he was one fine-looking piece of male flesh. But for better or worse, she was stuck with Sam. Someone who, most of the time, Mika was sure she loved.

She made her entrance then. Bee stood in front of Alexis, looking rather frustrated and perplexed. The two acknowledged Mikaela. Alexis went to her bed where she picked up her bags.

"Time to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ratchet is waiting for us." Mikaela watched as suddenly Bee was pouting, full lips turning into a rather prominent frown. He thrust his hands into his jean pockets and mournfully watched Alexis.

"I still wish I was driving you two. It wouldn't take long, and I would probably be back before Sam finished packing up his stuff," he told her.

Alexis turned to him. She considered him for a moment before she slowly put her bags down on the floor. She walked toward Bee. Alexis leaned forward, wrapping her arms quickly around the stunned humanized Bot. Releasing him, Alexis gave him a rather playful grin. "We'll see you in a couple of hours. You guys are taking us for a drive later, remember?"

Bee said nothing. Mikaela wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself, but Alexis had shocked the Camaro into complete silence.

Walking forward and taking one of Alexis' bags, Mika patted Bumblebee on his shoulder on the way out, having the odd feeling that he didn't even notice.

* * *

The two living together worked. Not that Mikaela thought it wouldn't, but having someone live with her again wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It helped that she genuinely liked Alexis.

And it didn't hurt that the girl could cook. Mikaela was sure she gained a couple of pounds since Alexis had moved in. Already a week passed, a fun week that involved a lot of late-night talks, some rather long walks and a couple jogs around the park near where she lived, for Alexis seemed pleased at being able to be so freely active. She couldn't blame her. And being around the girl and watching her do things that she obviously missed, made Mikaela stop taking normal everyday things for granted.

And then Alexis' parents arrived. Mikaela felt a little ashamed of her home, the dingy surroundings and the sofa that was rather sunken, the carpet that was thin and worn. But the minute she opened the door, two strangers greeting her with affection and goodwill, all that sudden worry faded into the background, as they without even knowing her at all, each gave her a hug.

Donald and Grace were an attractive couple that Mikaela could tell were Alexis' parents. She had her mother's nose and her fathers chin. It was Grace, who was full of such warmth and sweetness. Her figure was slim, her hair a beautiful reddish color that partly resembled her daughters. The father was more austere, face hidden behind a gray beard, eyes that were large, round and very alert.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mikaela. Mikaela, this is my mom and dad."

Official introductions over, she led them to the kitchen where some snacks waited. They all talked for a long while, Mikaela finally excusing herself so the three could be alone.

Her thoughts swirled, emotions turning as she thought of her father who once again had been denied release from prison. He still tried to help her though as he managed to send her some rent money, but even with assistance, Mikaela had still been struggling financially. Or had been until one fateful day after going to her mailbox and finding a letter from the mortgage company. Fear hit her then; one of her fingers snagging on the envelope as she rushed to tear it open. What she found inside was so totally unexpected that she burst into tears. Her house had been paid off, by whom it didn't say, but she had her suspicions on that.

It had been a momentous day when she had been able to call her dad and tell him the news. Not in a long while had she heard him so hopeful and relieved. Hearing him like that was better than their home being paid off.

She knew her father had problems, and knew he wasn't perfect. And even when he had been around, he had always been involved in one scheme or another, unfortunately entangling her in some of them as well. But he had always tried to make time for her, and did try his best. Perhaps not his utmost, but that didn't stop her from missing him.

"Hey, Mikaela?"

About an hour later there was a knock on her door. She had been on her bed, browsing the Internet, her thoughts still directed toward her family. Mika had started to feel melancholy because of the pondering, so she was glad for the interruption.

"Yeah?"

Alexis walked in and shut the door behind her. Getting up off her back, Mikaela put her laptop to the side and closed the lid. She smoothed her shirt down and straightened her necklace that had shifted behind her neck.

"My parents want to take us out to dinner. You up to it?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." She jumped off the bed. Grabbing a brush, her eyes wandered across the room as she tried to locate her shoes. "Give me a couple of minutes." Mikaela wasn't about to pass up the opportunity of a free meal. And she felt comfortable enough around Alexis' parents so it wasn't a hard decision to make.

* * *

"This is _your_ vehicle?"

Mikaela licked her lips. Everyone stopped in front of Ratchet. Alexis gave her a rather furtive look, indicating with her eyes to get them moving as soon as possible. Of course, it had to be the CMO's turn to watch over them. He was, Mikaela supposed, her guardian, yet he wasn't exactly subtle. Come to think of it, not many of the Autobots were.

"Yeah."

There was no real honest way to explain things. She knew they were wondering how she could afford such a vehicle when she lived in such modest surroundings. But fortunately, they hadn't thought that at all, yet _unfortunately _they concluded rather wrong as well.

"You work in the fire department, Mikaela?" The father moved closer, hand brushing against Ratchet's door as he eyed the Autobot symbol with curiosity before he peered inside.

"They sure do provide you with a fine-looking vehicle. It is rather well equipped as well."

"Yes." Mikaela smiled, trying to tiptoe softly through her rather innocent lies, at the same time choking on a dominant chuckle that tickled up her throat from a comment that could have more than one meaning.

"Bet they see you coming. They let you keep it when you're not on duty?" It was Grace, who voiced that question, brownish green eyes turning toward her.

"Mom, Dad, you going to ogle her car or can we get some food?"

Mikaela felt relief until the father spoke again, "Never been in one of these. Don't suppose you would like to drive us to the restaurant, Mikaela?"

Everyone turned toward her. Alexis stood behind her parents, waving her hands in front of her chest while she kept shaking her head no. Her parents turned around to look at their daughter in back of them as if they felt what she was doing. Alexis stopped her movements just in time before they caught her.

Mikaela didn't know how to answer that one. She was sure Ratchet wouldn't have objected, _but..._ Mikaela nearly jumped out of her skin when the vehicle roared to life and the doors unlocked. Once more, she felt eyes turning toward her. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a key-chain out of her pocket, knowing full well she didn't have a set of keys to the medic in front of her, but Alexis' parents didn't know that.

"Uh, sure. Shall we go?"

"Wow, it starts up _and_ unlocks the doors," Donald said with appreciation, looking at the device that he believed she pressed. "How does it do on mileage?"

Mikaela definitely had no answer for that one.

* * *

They were nice people, Alexis' parents, but they had a habit of bringing God up in conversations. Talking about his son, asking her questions that didn't exactly make her uncomfortable, but she did her best to evade them anyway. Alexis had never really brought up such things. But looking back, there were subtle hints about the way she acted that perhaps Mikaela should have been more aware of.

They stayed for several days, always taking the two out to lunch and dinner, a couple of times even breakfast. All between that they went to other places as well. Mikaela showed them some points of interest, knowing full well the biggest one was something that made all the rest dim in comparison. But there was no taking them _there_.

That very evening she had a memorable conversation with Grace, the two in her bathroom of all places. They had gone to find some Kleenex, and suddenly they were talking.

"I want to thank you, Mikaela," Alexis' mother started from where she was leaning against the door frame. Mikaela turned and leaned against the countertop of the sink.

"We have been so worried about Alexis. When she lost Diana in the car accident, we thought we had lost our daughter as well. Thought she would never want to make any new friends, or even be able to move forward. We never stopped praying for her though, and it seems God heard us. We always believed he would restore her, and thanked him every day for it. I am also grateful that she has met such a special person as you obviously are."

She wanted to blurt everything out then. Let them know she wasn't the one that perpetuated the change in Alexis. If they only knew all the horrifying stuff their daughter had to go through to reach where she was now, perhaps they wouldn't have been so grateful.

But the doorbell rang then. Mikaela excused herself, grateful that she didn't have to say anything.

Sam was waiting for her, but she knew that the minute she heard Bee's horn. Her boyfriend was dressed up, for him anyway, tan slacks and a rather stiff blue shirt that was obviously new. Kissing her on the cheek, he complimented her on the black dress she wore, something Alexis' parents had bought for her when they took the two on a shopping spree. She liked it as well. The dress was more covered then she was used to, probably because Alexis' parents _had_ been with them, but the shimmering fabric and the subtle cuts of the dress left her feeling a little more sophisticated than she usually did.

Once more, introductions were made, Alexis' parents warmly greeting Sam. Everyone made their way to Mikaela's table that she and Alexis had set and decorated a couple of hours earlier. Everything looked so nice and inviting that she couldn't believe it was her house. Candles were burning, and flowers rested in crystal vases that cast delicate glimmers on each parallel wall. The table held beef stroganoff, buttered carrots and crispy rolls, the smells drifting through the house.

She couldn't help but notice Sam's jaw practically drop to the floor when Alexis finally came into the room. It was the first time she dressed up, and dressed up, she was. It was a rather simple green dress she wore, but it lightly glittered, the material soft and yielding, showing off more of her feminine form than ever before. Mikaela never really noticed before then, but Alexis did, in fact, have a figure.

Hugging her parents and saying hello to Sam, everyone exchanged pleasantries for a couple of minutes before they all sat down to enjoy what was to be a rather peaceful dinner, an activity that hadn't taken place in Mikaela's home in a _very_ long time.

* * *

Dinner over, they were all outside. Alexis led her parents to their rental car where she was now talking to them, saying her final good-byes before they flew back home. Mikaela and Sam were sitting on Bee's trunk where they whispered to one another. She didn't mind that his view kept shifting to her legs, or even her mouth, or the way his concentration kept drifting. She knew in his eyes where his attention was going.

They watched as Alexis finally hugged her parents and then led each to their respective doors. It was her mother's that she hovered at, her mom saying something that had Alexis taking a couple of steps back, her loose hair flying over her shoulders as she turned quickly to look at them. Mikaela felt Bee shift underneath her, obviously noticing.

Her parents drove off. Alexis slowly walked up to them, the dark night making it hard to discern anything. But then she stopped in front of them, face pale, hands trembling ever so slightly.

Mika jumped off Bee. Sam slid down.

"What is it?" her boyfriend asked, his hand resting on Alexis' elbow with obvious concern. He led her to Bee. She leaned against him for a moment before standing back up. Anxiety was present in her frantic movements as she directed her eyes to Mikaela.

"My mom, she just complimented the security in your neighborhood."

Mikaela shook her head, eyebrows rising on her forehead. That certainly didn't sound bad. "_Security_?"

Alexis bit down on her tongue, hard by the look of it, for a wince followed after. "She said every time they have been here, they always passed a cop car patrolling the neighborhood." She swallowed hard, suddenly looking behind her as if her shadow was about to leap up and engulf her. "A rather new looking one that they say must be becoming quite common because they had one in their neighborhood for a time as well. My mom also said it had a silly logo on it that provided them with a good laugh every time they saw it."

"Don't tell me... " Mikaela grabbed onto Sam as chills went up her spine. She felt Bee transform behind her, but couldn't seem to turn and warn him of potential onlookers.

"_To punish and enslave_."

"I said _not_ to tell me."

* * *

They were given ten minutes to pack what they could as Bee stood guard outside Mikaela's house. It took much convincing for him to turn back into his vehicle mode, but he finally did. Both girls moving quickly, they were back out in minutes. Sam stayed outside near her door, watchful and resolute.

Grabbing the girl's bags, Sam led them to the Camaro. He ushered them into the backseat and sat on the passenger side. He turned around and addressed them, his voice serious and heavy as the vehicle backed up and took off.

"Bee just contacted the base. They said that there have been no Decepticon readings in the area. But it wouldn't be the first time they masked their signals." Sam's voice took on a dark tone that she understood. He was obviously talking of the time when Starscream attacked them. Mikaela nodded her head slowly, swallowing hard.

They seemed to drive around forever, taking different routes, alternative streets, speeding up here and there at corners only to slow back down as if to get a look behind them. At some point, Mikaela felt there was something going on with Bee and Sam, something that was past Barricade and past the potential threat that had to do with him being out there. For despite all the precautions taken, they just didn't seem to be going as fast as perhaps they should have been.

It was when she locked eyes with Sam a good while later, that her suspicion was confirmed. There was disquietude in him, a panicky sort of discomfort that didn't dissipate the closer they got to the base, but instead seemed to intensify. She wanted to say something. But Alexis was already looking rather contemplative as it was. And Mikaela felt whatever was being hidden from them was not only _not _good, but something that had a rather bad vibe attached to it.

Sideswipe met them halfway, taking to driving behind them as Bee sped up. Mikaela felt better when the base came into view, and they passed through the gate, stopping smoothly inside the expansive garage. The large doors slid shut securely behind them.

The three got out of the Autobot. He transformed immediately, then went over to Sideswipe where they momentarily talked. Already Sam was leading them away. Bumblebee quickly moved to catch up with them. _Yes_, something _was_ going on. Something...

When they walked out into the hallway was when things cleared up for Mikaela. She now knew what threat was even greater than Barricade.

For he was several feet away, being roughly pushed and pulled by Ironhide and assisted by an ever vigilant Prowl. Other Autobots were around with weapons aimed and steady even though the object of everyone's attention didn't look like he would be going anywhere anytime soon. She hadn't seen him in a while, but even with a wing missing and the tremendous amount of gashes and indentations, there was no mistaking who was in front of them. Who, as Mikaela watched with extreme prejudice, seemed to come alive as if sensing them. The prone form suddenly shifted and twisted, lowered head rising swiftly, hard dark eyes immediately locating and bearing down on Alexis.

It was Starscream.


	27. Aware

Alexis was frozen inside herself when she saw Starscream again. Looking through her eyes, seeing what she was seeing, and yet it didn't feel like her. She felt as if she was a wisp of consciousness, a mere ghost of herself. There was a whisper of something else crawling inside that stirred up something she couldn't identify, making her body surge with recognition while at the same time rejection set forth. The feeling of familiarity was not wanted. Not wanted at all.

Days had passed. Rather uneventful days, yet anything would have paled in comparison to what she had experienced all those nights ago when she saw Starscream again and felt those strange emotions that weren't all hate and loathing like they should have been.

He had been tortured and beaten, barely managing to escape wherever he had been as he relayed a signal to the Autobots. By the time they found him, he had almost gone off-line permanently. His systems malfunctioning, he was barely able to communicate or move. Of course, there had been much disarray when he was brought back, for many did not want the Decepticon to stay. Ironhide believed that he had inflicted the damage on himself. Ratchet dismissed that when he pointed out that a Seeker's wings were his most sensitive part, and none have been known to go _that_ far to prove a point.

There were arguments and heated discussions. The three humans swallowed up in it all as they followed the Autobots outside the compound where even more words were exchanged.

And then Optimus arrived. Every time Alexis saw him, she couldn't help but feel a little stunned, not to mention very small. But she held confidence in him and already respected him. He had been the first one she saw when she woke up after her second near-death experience. If it hadn't been for his voice, that _familiar_ voice, the same one she had heard on the day that she gained her freedom from the Deceptions; she might have been overwhelmed. Instead, she felt safe. He introduced himself, talking to her about things that she wouldn't have thought he would have known about. Optimus even told her about his home planet and a little more about how they came to be on Earth. His voice was soothing, strangely so, and more than a little comforting.

Yet it was commanding then, taking hold of the situation with evident deftness as he calmed things down into a more tolerable level of communication. Even still, one could feel the tension, disarray and contention that the Decepticon brought along with him.

The decision was announced. Despite many a protest and a lot of misgivings, Starscream was to stay. He had valuable information, knowledge that he was willing to trade in exchange for a complete repair.

Barricade was brought up next. Alexis had actually forgotten completely about him. But the moment he was mentioned, fear built even further inside of her. Bumblebee seemed to sense her anxiety. He stood behind her and looked down with a seriousness about him that she had yet to witness. Something else drifted through his stance that exuded more than his usual caring and kindness. He then offered to be one of the Autobots on patrol, a vow given that he would find and bring the Decepticon in.

There was also someone named Megatron mentioned many a time, a name that seemed to cause much anxiety and extreme trepidation, especially when it was announced that he was alive. She had heard of the Decepticon leader of course, for Sam told her some things. Sam, who was standing beside her turning white, his mouth hanging open as he took a couple of shocked steps back. Optimus immediately noticed. He walked over to them, leading the three back into the compound. They continued to follow him down the corridor, past open rooms and past a couple wandering Bots. The three humans were now curious. When they stopped in front of the weapon's room, the three exchanged glances. Sam's face suddenly grew a rather lopsided, expectant grin.

Silently, Ironhide appeared behind them. It wasn't the first time that Alexis was astounded at how stealthy such large beings could be. Getting a nod from Optimus, he entered a code on the outside panel. The door slid open, and they all walked inside.

An hour later they were all equipped with a variety of items: communication devices, tracking equipment and other slick-looking things that while were going to be extremely useful, weren't exactly what she expected. Obviously, Alexis wasn't the only one.

"Where's our weapons?" Sam blatantly asked, eyes drifting to where some guns rested that were larger than him and a good distance above his head.

Optimus and Ironhide exchanged glances.

"You really want a weapon, kid?" Ironhide asked, voice sounding amused. He walked over to the wall and picked up one of the large guns, flipping it and then twisting it. He pushed a button, activating it. Alexis thought his cannons were huge, but the obviously deadly device he now held made them barely noticeable. The bluish surface of the weapon sharply contrasted against Ironhide's own metallic skin. His thick digits wrapped lovingly around the trigger, control and knowledge evident in his actions. Ironhide came alive with purpose as the weapon hummed in his powerful grip.

Walking a good distance away from them, he pulled the trigger. A fiery discharge shot from the weapon and blasted into a target that hung from the ceiling. As if in response to that, thin tubular devices appeared and twisted out of the walls, rapid bursts shooting from them and at Ironhide. Raising his arm, a shield folded out and into his hand. The blasts ricocheted off it, exploding into a nearby table as it shattered. Small patches of fire momentarily built before foam shot down out of the wall and extinguished them completely, leaving nothing but smoking cinders.

"Having a weapon makes you that much more of a target," Ironhide said while twisting the blaster in his hands. He removed a small component before he placed the thing back on the wall with the others.

Sam frowned, not impressed. "Yeah, well having a weapon makes me feel that much more secure. And what's the point of training me how to use one, if you never actually _give _me one!"

Optimus stepped toward him and leaned down. The area was saturated with sudden color. Warmth emanated from the Autobot leader, optics taking the three in before settling to rest on Sam.

"Do not be so ready to arm yourself, Sam. Earth is not at war yet."

Sam glanced at Mikaela and Alexis, then back up to Optimus. "Do you even _watch_ our news?"

* * *

"You're really going to help repair him?" Alexis kept her voice neutral even though she was conflicted. She didn't want Mikaela to know how much the thought disturbed her, even if she probably already did.

"Ratchet wants me to assist him, and I just can't pass up that opportunity, no matter _who _he is working on."

Alexis felt her frown increase, felt her muscles tighten under her skin as a sharp pang throbbed in her temple. "Sam helping as well?"

Mikaela laughed at that prospect. "Sam? No way. He is with Ironhide, thinks Starscream should be terminated." She frowned slightly, fidgeting with the ponytail that she had just created before making a face in her mirror directed at Alexis. "He's not happy about it either. But as I told him, Starscream's motor functions have been taken off-line. He's virtually frozen and is not going anywhere."

Mikaela's voice softened as she turned and walked a couple of steps out of the bathroom. She put a hand on Alexis' shoulder where she squeezed her gently. "I know he's a bastard, and I know what he is capable of, believe me!" Her voice turned dark and heavy, lined with rancor. She eased away from those emotions, smiling thinly. "But don't worry. I _will _be careful. And _besides,_ Ratchet will be there!" She seemed pleased at that aspect, for she smiled faintly. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Backing up slowly, Mikaela slumped her body down on the bed. She leaned forward and grabbed a pair of shoes off the floor. Scooting backwards, she gave Alexis a sympathetic frown.

Alexis slowly breathed in twice, exhaling deeply. Her head twisting back and forth, she looked over Mikaela's room again. When they had walked in twenty minutes earlier, it was perfectly clean. But now there were clothes on the floor, lotions and makeup littering the bed, towels strewed here and there in the bathroom, a brush resting on the tub's rim and a pair of large hooped earrings resting near a soap dish.

"When are you starting?" Alexis asked.

"Now."

Alexis swallowed hard, body stiffening as she looked over her shoulder at Mikaela's door. Her room was closer to the repair quarters than Alexis' and just being that close to Starscream was making her feel rather disconcerted. Yet...

"I'll go with you. I want to see him."

Mikaela dropped the chapstick she had been applying to her lips. Getting off her bed, she stepped closer to Alexis. Confusion was written clearly on her brow. "You're _not_ serious."

They stared at one another until Alexis dropped her gaze. Her fingers felt like they contained a million ants running up and down them, her toes and heals full of cement. But she couldn't; no _wouldn't_ let it happen. She just couldn't let Starscream do this to her: the fear, the anxiety, becoming nauseous from the thought of him. She needed to face him. Needed to try to...

"Yes. I _am_ actually. I can't let him win. Sure, I want to go to my room and stay there until he is gone, but why should I have to? Why do I have to hide from him and run away from everything he has done to me when I am given a chance, given a chance to... to try to deal with it."

"But surely not so soon, I mean... he just got here a couple of days ago."

Alexis flinched, her resolve so wanting to break and crumble inside. But she knew she needed to stay firm, or she might never be able to do it.

She chuckled darkly, eyes wavering away from Mikaela. Her gaze shifted to rest on an automotive magazine that was open on the table next to her. An advertisement for oil was displayed prominently, a rather simplistic ad that seemed to remind her how complicated her life was.

"I have to do it now. I need to get it over with," Alexis said as adamantly as she could.

Mikaela shook her head and grabbed a small pouch off the table that looked like it was full of tools. "Bee is _so _going to kill me."

She opened her door and motioned for Alexis to come with her. It took more than sheer willpower to make her feet move, but they finally did. Mikaela grabbing onto her arm and giving her a tug, helped as well.

There would be no turning back.

* * *

He _felt_ her. Starscream had felt her the moment she arrived on the base. And when she was suddenly right in front of him, he couldn't stop his systems from activating as his optics came on-line, couldn't help but look at her even when his vision was distorted and shallow.

She was _still_ alive when she most certainly was not supposed to be. For reasons he wasn't willing to acknowledge, he knew it complicated his objective. Frustration and something warmer filtered inside, replaced with pain when he was forced to take another step.

And here it was over a cycle later. That feeling built again, the Energon inside of him bubbling deep below the surface, alerting him once more to her nearby presence. And then she was standing in front of him again. The other femme said something to her before she slowly walked away and joined Ratchet. She was obviously worried, but not so much so that she didn't leave her friend behind.

An outline was all he really saw of the girl. But he had her specs burned inside his memory banks and there was no mistaking her energy readings or even the way she smelled.

She was taking a couple of cautious steps closer, head tilting back and forth as she gazed. He couldn't make out an expression nor tell what she was thinking. But he felt her heart rate increase and minutely heard the way her breathing sped up.

He was getting to her.

Just when Starscream started to revel in that knowledge, she pivoted on her back foot and walked out of the room. The doors opened and slid shut behind her, not even a glance spared for him.

That wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all.

* * *

Seeing him again didn't go like she had expected. Alexis didn't even consider that he might have been in his jet form. She expected to see him the way she remembered him; imposing, large, talons and red burning eyes. Instead, she saw sleek lines, a beautiful craft despite the extreme damage, a vision that outweighed everything she had imagined him to be.

She couldn't identify with what had been in front of her. Alexis knew it was him, knew that with certainty. Some of the markings were still the same, and the worst of it all was the way she felt the blood in her veins rushing through her body every time she was near Starscream, as if to confirm his identify with the Energon that he had left inside of her.

It was sickening. No, it was maddening.

She suddenly desired to get outside and to breathe some fresh air, to see any kind of nature that would make the metal walls stop closing in. With not even ten steps taken, Alexis was grabbed from behind. Everything twirled around her in a blinding flash until her back made contact with the wall. Air was forced out of her lungs and her view momentarily blackened.

Trying to say something, all she could do was gasp, her body trying to make up for the loss of oxygen as she found she couldn't speak. It didn't help that she knew who was pinning her down.

"Did you come to gloat, _human_?"

The voice was lower than she remembered, but there was no denying it belonged to Starscream. She knew it was him the moment he made contact with her body.

Alexis could do nothing but gawk at him; the extremely dark hair, perfect angular features along with a slightly pointed nose, fine rounded lips and the most strangely ruby-red eyes she had ever seen. His body pressing against her, she felt his muscles against her, tightly formed things that screamed power and strength.

"Answer me," he demanded. Tightening his hold against her arms, he glared at her, his eyes softening for a moment as he stared at her more fully. His attention drifted to her hair and then back up to her eyes.

"_Let_ go of _me_," Alexis seethed, her voice coming out strained and small even to her ears.

He laughed shortly at her, mouth twisting upwards into a rather pleased smile. Starscream was in complete control and he knew it. She could barely move.

"I don't think I will. You believe you can dismiss me as easily as you did just moments ago. But you are going to find that not so easy a task here." His voice was threatening, words a low whisper that he allowed to drift into her ears. She actually felt his breath against her skin and the heat rush against her flesh.

"You can't do this. Let. Me. _Go_." Alexis tried again. Squirming and shifting underneath him, she tried hard to get loose. Head turning, she wondered if anyone was nearby. Mouth opening, she decided she would find out.

But Starscream clamped a hand over her mouth and stifled her ability to yell out.

"There is no one nearby, human. Even your friend and the _good _medic can't hear you behind those thick walls. But if you really want to scream for _me..._" He dropped his hand and lowered his voice as he purred. "...I _won't_ stop you."

Anger came, and then acute distress that was swallowed by the raging inferno that wanted to burn inside of her. Alexis stamped on his foot, kneed one of his legs, even managed to get one of her hands free as she tried pushing him off. But it did nothing except amuse him more.

He put more pressure on her and leaned in closer. Wrapping a hand around her waist, he forced Alexis to turn her head away. Her cheek brushed against the cold metal wall as Starscream invaded her personal space further.

"You belong to me," he stated in a matter of fact manner, as if she were some sort of dog that had wandered too far away and needed to be put back on a leash.

Alexis brought her head back toward him, blood burned within her veins. "You tried to _kill_ me!"

The grin dropped off his face as it took on a shallow frown. "Yes, I suppose I did. But to lose something to _another_ that holds a part of _me_ inside of it, is _not_ an option." He pushed into her, one of his fingers wrapping around her loose hair. Dropping the strands, his hand wandered down her neck while a couple of fingers dug softly on her flesh. Alexis felt her heartbeat only she felt it from _his_ perspective. She shivered.

"And you seem _very_ much alive to me, femme."

She shook her head and got his hands off her skin. Alexis cringed, filling with loathing. A thought drifted into her head that had, for the first time since the demented encounter, _her_ mouth twisting upwards.

"That is because Ratchet is obviously _smarter_ than you." Alexis had been around the Decepticons long enough to know arrogance was an issue with them, and she wasn't past exploiting that.

His figure started to dim, his hold on her diminishing as he backed away. He looked down at his hands then back up at her with surprise. The thought that she had done that to him was dismissed immediately from the expression of angered confusion that he wore.

Alexis could tell the holo-form was about to go off-line. She couldn't stop herself from walking toward him and standing defiantly before him as she allowed words to rush out of her that were filled with malice that she didn't know she was capable of. "You know, you're right about what you said, _Starscream_." She nearly shuttered when she said his name, not liking the way it felt leaving her mouth, nor the familiarity it proclaimed. His eyes locked with hers, they were determined and full of overflowing confidence, expectation and a hint of disgust. Alexis finished just the same. "I _was_ gloating, just a little."

Crackling filled the air as if Starscream was fighting it. But it did him no good. He spared her an aggressive look and uttered one word.

"_Slag_."

And then he was gone. Alexis stared at where he had been, the hall now empty. She leaned against the wall, lowering her body until she was resting on the hard floor. Eyes staring blankly ahead, her brain churned.

* * *

"I think I got it."

"You did, Mikaela, excellent job."

"I'll go find Alexis."

"Yes, go ahead. I believe I need to have a little talk with Starscream."

Returning to his body was unexpectedly brutal. He had used vast amounts of energy to create the new human form of himself. Now that he had returned; he felt cold and oddly detached. It took him barely a nano-click to figure out what they had been talking about. They had disabled his holo-projector along with his matter manipulator.

"You had _no_ right to disable that function," he rasped, his voice rumbling from agitation. Starscream felt confined and rather defenseless, way too vulnerable, his tolerance levels nonexistent. But at the same time, he was stuck, his actions stunted for a later time. Another time that...

"Do something like that again, _Starscream,_ and I will not only rip off _both_ your wings but attach them to your aft. Needless to say, you won't be doing much flying then. Although, I must admit, it _would_ be interesting to see you try." There was a pause. Ratchet's voice lowered a couple of decibels as it became dangerously abrasive. He was now standing directly in the path of Starscream's visual perceptors, holding an implonic adjuster as if he was thinking of using it in a different way than its intended purpose.

"Mask any of your signals again and I will make sure your Energon transfusions happen at very irregular intervals. _Approach_ Alexis or any of the other children in such a manner _again_ and I will make sure you get kicked off the base, info or not. I might even accidentally leak out a signal with your exact location, so your friends can terminate you _right_ this time**."**

Starscream didn't know how Ratchet had figured out what he had done, but it didn't matter. "You're a medic," he scoffed, not taking the threats serious, "you took an oath..."

There was a huff at that, blue optics building in intensity. "An oath to the Autobots. It most certainly doesn't apply to a fragged up scrap heap of a _Decepticon_ such as yourself."

"Then why repair me at all?"

"Some of us actually follow orders. Even when they don't agree with them. A concept, I am sure, you would _not_ be able to ascertain." Ratchet walked away. Throwing the device he held on a table, he turned the monitor off before he walked out of the room.

Starscream didn't think he was going to get worked on any more that day. The lights being turned off after the CMO's departure helped cement that idea. Alone in the dark, he let himself drift down deep into his core to preserve energy.

Thoughts surfaced.

Humans were repulsive, disgusting creatures, filled with sickening habits and maddening rituals. Weak and disposable, all sharing the same insignificant features that got lost in the sullied pool that spawned their humanity.

Sensations lingered.

Tactile contact between them was nothing like he had expected. Her skin was so soft and smooth, molding against him. The silken filaments smelled sweet with an aroma that wafted up his human nostrils, pleasing him. Yet her eyes astounded him the most. Starscream thought them interesting before, but suddenly down at her level, seeing everything bright and clear, all the static and distortions from his recent injuries removed now that he was in his holo-form; Starscream was stunned. They were greener than he had imagined, jewel like and full of hues of yellow and brown. And the expressions they held, whether it be outrage or anger or even the flickering of fear, excited him.

It was unlike what he felt when he touched a Cybertronian femme, so foreign, a new form that he had found he wasn't past exploring. Her curves were vastly different. Starscream could still feel his hands on her arms, then wrapping around her waist, one of her hips brushing against him when she turned away. His hand drifted against her back, fingers against her neck, the feel of her heartbeat pulsing against his humanized flesh.

Thoughts, sensations and logic fought one another, loathing building only to crash against a wall of uninhibited lust, a dark, deep emotion that penetrated his core and made him lose himself in a sudden onslaught of self-inflicted scenarios that started to play out in his processor, ones where he showed her his dominance as she begged him to touch her.

But that all stopped.

Pain shot through his frame, circuits breaking deep inside his casing, his injury coming back into perspective as thin tendrils of overly heated energy wrapped around his spark and lashed out its need for an infusion of Energon. Starscream suddenly felt weak and distorted. He focused on the sharp discomfort and the burning pangs that ruptured over and over inside his chassis, digging and burning. They reminded him with each brutal contact why he was there, and what he needed to accomplish.

It wasn't a time for distraction, no matter how disturbingly appealing _or_ how tempting. And the sooner he got off the Autobot base, all the better for him.


	28. Unavoidable

Bumlebee had been at it for three days. He was determined and possibly obsessed. The longer he was at it, the more personal it became. Everything took root until he found himself acting contrary to normal. But he continued. His tires squealing underneath him, he shifted gears and pushed forward, moving out of the water-filled hole that had tried hard to slow him down.

It had rained all night, a misty shower of water that cleared some of the dust and grime off him that he had acquired. Unfortunately doing nothing for his emotions that could have used a good purging themselves.

He spotted him again. It was at least the umpteenth time, things once again pushing forward into the acceleration zone as Bee chased after his prey.

_Barricade, t_he sadistic predator of the Decepticons, the hunter who had taken out more than a few of Bumblebee's friends and many an Autobot that had gotten in Megatron's way.

But this was different. Bee felt it in his mainframe. Things had taken on a new twist, for it wasn't just the Autobots that were being threatened by Barricade's presence, but his human friends as well.

Somehow a routine had started. Bumblebee would locate the hunter, would chase him, find him, and then, inconceivably, _lose_ him. And then it would start over again and over and...

He had already lost Sideswipe more than a few times as well. Bumblebee was supposed to be teaching him the finer points of tracking. But the first time he saw the cop car, something overrode that duty as everything skyrocketed into a turbulent wave of speed and capture.

And here he was yet again, pavement gliding underneath and water spraying up his frame. Barricade was in front of him, weaving in and out of traffic, forcing Bumblebee to compensate as he tried to predict which way he was going to move, while at the same time avoid every obstruction, including moving ones.

The Con was _playing_ with him. Bumblebee knew that. It was a sadistic little game they were involved in. A strange and darkly twisted chase that had already resulted in a couple of people's injuries and moderate property damage. For while Bee was careful and conscious of everyone around him, Barricade was hardly bothered by such a compunction.

Turning left and shooting into a right lane, he saw Barricade slowing down twenty tarnecs ahead of him even though the lights were still green. The Decepticon abruptly stopped, his actions getting more than a couple of honks. Bumblebee shifted into the lane the Con was in that was rapidly clearing from the hunter's lack of movement.

The light turned red.

Barricade shot into oncoming traffic, swerving when Sideswipe appeared in front and tried to block him. But he deftly evaded the Bot. Surrounding vehicles crashed and went off the road, horns honking once more as Bumblebee's engines revved with anger.

He managed to get away _again_. Bumblebee's receivers crackled, an altogether familiar voice coming through his receptors.

"Give up?"

It had been three days filled of taunting and chiding, three days of getting nowhere when that wasn't an option. Perhaps if Barricade knew that every word and comment only made Bumblebee that much more firm in his conviction, he wouldn't have uttered a syllable.

"You can't evade me forever," Bumblebee shot back.

A dark chuckle followed from that comment. "The longer you try to capture me, the more of these insects I will harm. I have been gentle so far. Terminate your actions or they will suffer more serious consequences," Barricade warned.

"I will not."

There was a short ominous pause followed by deep assured words. "You _will_."

Bumblebee got through the clogged traffic and back to following Barricade's signal. A thing that came and went, usually reappearing when the hunter wanted him to find him. Wanted to continue th...

The explosion came in front of the scout. The force of the blast was noticeable even from the distance he was at. Tires resisted as he was forced to reverse his momentum. Debris started to fall, chunks of cement and wood, a tire and the hood of a car. Bumblebee managed to move forward once more. People suddenly ran into the street in front of him, wild-looking humans that were covered in ash and soot. Some were tinted red and possibly burnt. His brakes reacting, Bee barely managed to avoid a male who wasn't looking where he was going. Wide eyes stared at the empty Camaro before the male ran off in a panic. The Bot had been conserving energy, his holo-form deactivated.

Bumblebee expected it to be bad. He knew from the sounds, the smell and even the way the area was now tinted yellow, all signs of a prota-explosion. But he had still been hoping and believing that...

There were bodies lying on the ground, burned and bloodied. Vehicles were on fire, some overturned, others warped and melded into one another. People were still running around, some limping, some being assisted, some trying to free others from vehicles that had doors that refused to budge.

He almost couldn't believe that Barricade went so far to make his point, _almost._

"Bumblebee, sir?"

He barely noticed Sideswipe come up behind him. Rage was building quick, sorrow and grief spreading for the humans and reproach for himself.

"Better contact the others. We are going to need assistance," was all Bee could say.

* * *

He did the best he could. Helping as much as he could until the emergency units arrived. What he saw was horrid and painfully spark wrenching. Bumblebee would never get used to it, fighting a war most of his life, and yet there was no getting accustomed to the devastation, the unfortunate collateral damage.

The loss of lives.

His human form slowly made its way through the blast zone. Nobody noticed that an unmanned Camaro was following after. But everyone was preoccupied with far worthier things.

It was peaceful now, disturbingly so.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" There was uncontrollable anger in Bumblebee's tone, a wave of personal affront underlined by heavy disgust.

Bee knew Barricade could hear him, knew with every fiber of his internal cabling that there was going to be an answer.

"I _want_ my property returned to me."

Bumblebee had no idea what Barricade was talking about, and found he didn't care. All he wanted to do was find the predator who had just killed three humans and injured countless others. The destruction _had_ to stop.

"We have _nothing _that belongs to you." The Autobot deactivated his human form, engine roaring as he felt the Energon surge through his systems. His body heated exponentially as he prepared for a hopeful confrontation.

Making it through the last of the debris, he picked up speed, sensors at maximum. He was now past angered and working on bitterly disturbed.

"You do."

Bumblebee's tires screamed once more, skidding deeply against the empty street when without warning, Barricade sent him a picture.

"_Property_? You call _that _property?"

"Let's not talk semantics here. Ownership is _clearly_ mine."

He was close, real close. Bumblebee felt it. Slowly, his tires moved forward. Going with his instincts, he turned right into an empty alleyway, little surprised when the shadowy figure of Barricade rested at the end. He stopped. Activating a link, he relayed information.

"No," he said calmly, more centered than he felt. The more he conversed with the Decepticon, trailed him, chased his signals, followed after his exhaust, the more he wanted to pummel him, blast him, or blow him to the pit, and now _this_. It was insane and full of brazen stupidity. The one thing he could have said and showed him...

"If I _remain_ here, _more _will suffer."

"You will _not_ get her."

"Then _more_ will die."

"She is _not _yours."

"I stand behind what I say."

"As do _I_."

There was a hollow pause. Threats mixed and intertwined, hard promises weighing against one another. They were done talking to each other.

Bumblebee changed communication channels again and his voice rang out. "You got him, Sideswipe?"

"I do."

"Do it."

There was a flash of light at the end of the alley along with sparks and puffs of smoke. When it cleared, Barricade was gone, Sideswipe in his place. Strong headlights burned through the shadows that the alley held.

"I'm sorry, sir. I failed to capture him," Sideswipe said, his vocals troubled.

Bitterness rose up in Bee, but he pushed it down. He hadn't really expected the Bot to capture him.

"The Disabler?" he asked.

"I believe it worked."

"You _believe_?" Bee lashed out, unable to hide his dissatisfaction.

"Well, if I hadn't disabled his weapons, I do think he would have, well, fired at me. Don't you think so?"

He said nothing. Bumblebee backed up and reversed, ready and more than able to continue going after the Decepticon. But he was blocked by the one Bot who could stop his actions: Optimus Prime, and Ironhide was with him. Bumblebee was ignored while Optimus issued commands.

"Join Sideswipe, Ironhide. Get Charger and Prowl and see if you can locate Barricade."

Ironhide drove forward, angling around Bee before he shot down the alleyway.

"I'll go too. I know..." The scout started forward, tires halting immediately from what was said next.

"No, Bumblebee," Optimus directed.

"But sir, I think I..."

"You are going back to the base. That is an order. And to make sure you follow it this time I will be accompanying you myself."

"I..."

Prime cut his words of. "I would recommend not saying another word. Or I might have to get into that you have ignored communications about ceasing your actions, or the fact that you took it upon yourself to bring in Barricade alone when you were ordered to work with Sideswipe and coordinate with Ironhide and his team. _Yet,_ perhaps it would be best if you did explain yourself. Especially considering that I have not seen you like this in a _very_ long time." His words softened at the end with obvious concern in his tone.

"He's _injured_ people and now _killed_. I refuse to let him get away with it!" Bumblebee's vocals were heated, his words heavy. Imagery flashed through his processor that he wished he could delete from his mainframe. But that would have dishonored the memory of those who had lost their lives.

Optimus' engine turned over. Rolling back, Prime turned himself around until he was slowly driving out into the street. Bumblebee followed, suddenly tired and worn through.

"Barricade is outnumbered and alone. Whatever purpose his presence here is serving will quickly seem unworthy as our forces surround him. And if you are trying to blame yourself for the things he has done, despite your rather..." Prime paused as if choosing his next word carefully. "..._persistent_ behavior, we both know that a Decepticon does not need an excuse to cause havoc."

"He's after Alexis." Bumblebee didn't mean to blurt it out quite like he did. But it needed to be said. "Or at least he _wants _us to believe that."

There was a stretched out void followed by the saddened voice of Optimus. "Not surprising considering she was in his charge during her imprisonment."

Optimus' answer rather astounded Bee.

"Are you trying to say this is normal?"

"Decepticons take ownership of things seriously."

Bumblebee saw that Optimus was taking the long way back to their base. They converged onto a deserted road that was rocky and uneven, yet for reasons that were obvious, hardly traveled at all.

"He speaks of her as if she was a tool! Humans aren't something that are owned."

"Perhaps not to us," Optimus said softly, "yet Starscream did say that Barricade was damaged during our attack. She did fix him before, probably could do so again."

"But she no longer has the TR scanner," Bee argued.

"That doesn't matter. It was, after all, not really necessary to begin with."

"If he gets her, he will _kill_ her when he is through with her." His vocals shuttered and stalled, deep emotion weighing down his words.

"Then we will make sure that doesn't happen. And in the meantime give him a couple of reasons why he shouldn't try," Prime vowed.

* * *

"No, Listen, I really, really do like your haircut. No, I mean it! You looked just fine in the picture. No, it isn't too short. What? You do not look like a drowned ferret. Who said that anyway?"

Bee found her. He didn't expect her to be so far out. The Autobot could hear Alexis speaking clearly and could discern the tip of her shoe that was sticking out past a tree that she was leaning against.

Finally, he was standing beside her. Alexis was distracted but obviously felt his presence, for her shoulders rose for a second before dropping.

Again, his emotions surfaced like a rocket, exploding within him, his solemn, mournful mood shifting for a moment as his anxiety was alleviated from the sight of Alexis.

She talked for a couple of moments longer, giving him sidelong glances until she finally ended the call. "Yeah, I miss you too, Mikey. Okay, yeah. I know I will. I won't forget... me too. Bye."

Alexis pressed a button, and the phone collapsed against her palm. Alexis smiled up at him, a warm penetrating action that made his insides curl.

"Man, Bumblebee, these phones that Optimus gave us are excellent. I can't believe I..." She paused. Shifting, she put the device in one of her pockets before she used her right hand to push her body to a standing position. "What's wrong, Bumblebee?"

Standing in front of him, her eyes full of overflowing sympathy, something broke inside. Everything he had been through the last couple days escalated. Death and life swirled within until he was leaning toward her, bodies lightly touching. Alexis stiffened, her eyes opening wider until they softened once more, her hands wrapping around him until she was embracing him.

They stayed like that for a couple of long moments, moments that Bumblebee recorded and logged. He memorized every little detail as he allowed his processor to drift to warmer thoughts. Parting, but still close, Bumblebee kept her left hand wrapped firmly in his.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"It's been a rough couple of days."

Alexis frowned, "So I've heard."

Walking back toward the base, they talked a little. Bee became preoccupied with how her hand fit perfectly within the folds of his own. They went to her room. Bee stood there as she let go of him and sat down. Alexis brought her laptop toward her, her hand reaching to rest on a wireless mouse.

Bumblebee came up behind her and saw that she was checking her e-mail. He diverted his gaze.

"I hope you don't mind." Alexis smiled up at him. "Mikey was going to send me a video of his new dog. He wanted me to... This is strange. I..."

His eyes went back down to her computer screen where images were filing it. There were pictures of Mikaela and Alexis, others of Alexis and Mikaela and Sam and some of just Alexis. He didn't know why it disturbed her so much. Until it came to another group of pictures that showed Alexis sitting against a tree talking on the phone, the same tree that he had found her at earlier, which meant...

"These pictures, how could anyone take these? And look, it was e-mailed from my own e-mail address and sent to me. How could... why would...?" Her voice halted, and her body stiffened in the chair. Text came into view as her finger used the scroll button to zip past the pictures.

_"I FOUND YOU."_ Was all it said, but everything was understood. Both knew where it came from.

"Barricade," she whispered. Turning to look at him, her skin paled and flushed. Staring for a little while longer, she flung the mouse off the table and shut her laptop lid with a burst of strength. "This just doesn't make any sense. I mean, why is this happening to me? First Starscream on the base and harassing me, now Barricade is seemingly after me. I mean I _am_ nothing. _Nothing_ I tell you! I am not this important. I don't deserve this kind of attention!"

Bumblebee felt her anxiety, felt it himself as well. It still angered him how close Starscream had gotten to her and how he threatened her and how _he _hadn't been there to protect her.

Alexis was standing at that point, hand waving in front of her as she went to the bed. She threw her body down upon it and then shot back up. Throwing the blanket to the side, she threw herself back down before wrapping the blankets around her. Not even a minute after, she threw the blankets off her, feet springing forward as she jumped back to her feet and kicked the sheets and comforter away.

She started to pace. "I mean Starscream is practically living next door. Barricade is who knows _how_ close, all I need is Hitler's ghost living under my bed, and I would have a complete set." Alexis was raving a little, upset. Her voice wavered with strong emotions. "Why, Bumblebee? _Why_ is this happening to me?" She was in front of him with eyes firmly placed upon his face and her mouth dragging south. "I _need_ to know!" Alexis half screamed, desperation apparent in the tone of her voice. "Please _tell _me!"

He placed his hand on her elbow and led her back to the bed where she sat down slowly. An expectant look settled on him as Alexis waited for whatever he was about to say.

Bumblebee started to speak, his voice soft. He leaned down to be more on her level. What he said next was difficult, what he revealed was hard, but he needed her to know more of what was going on and what had happened.

Speaking to Optimus was next, for Barricade knew where their base was located, gained knowledge that would cause nothing but trouble for them. But Bumblebee knew it was just a matter of time, and the conflict that awaited him and the rest of the Autobots was never truly avoidable. He just didn't want to lose anyone else because of it.

But there was no avoiding that either. And for the first time in a long time, he felt undeniable dread. But he would continue to protect his human friends, no matter what the cost or sacrifice. Even if it meant his very spark, he would ensure their safety.


	29. Whispers

One could be free and still a prisoner. Alexis felt safe when she had first arrived, the Autobot's attention making that feeling build. But after Starscream's arrival, and then Barricade's sudden appearance, she felt things turning and shifting completely as once more she felt undeniably caught. Her nightmares began again, restless, horridly frantic things that would leave her more wound up than she had been before her head touched the pillow.

And when Starscream became mobile, always watched by an Autobot or another, yet undeniably, very much free, she had the impulse to run to her room, to pack her stuff and to go back home, try to regain something of what had been her life before everything happened. But even in her terrified state of mind, Alexis still wanted to remain. She was caught up in something. And while it brought with it fear and uncertainty, it also had her eyes opening anew and seeing the world in a different state, seeing that it was beautiful, was glorious, and now, had so much more to offer.

Starscream didn't speak to her again, but there was really no need. He had a way of watching her with his eyes down, aware of Alexis when they happened to cross paths. Nothing ever happening again since there was always an Autobot nearby.

She was on her own at the moment. Going down a hallway, she knew it was much too early for Sam or Mikaela to be up yet. But she couldn't sleep any longer and felt a good walk would still some of the thoughts in her head. The loud music that was now screaming inside Alexis' eardrums from her Zune, certainly helped with that as well.

Stepping outside, she felt the wind play against her neck and felt the leaves crunching under her sneakers. It was a little chilly. A coldness swept through her before settling back down into a livening feeling, a thing that left her with a burst of needed happiness. Alexis closed her eyes, head raising up to the sky, as she felt her surroundings. She dropped everything heavy inside and settled for a soft prayer that resounding through her head.

The ground moved beneath Alexis, and her eyes burst open. She saw black-and-white flash behind her. Backing up and turning quickly, she tripped over a nearby branch. Her headphones and MP3 player went flying as she landed hard. Alexis looked up.

"Miss Rivers, you do know that you are _not_ to be out on your own."

She felt a frown building as she narrowed her eyes at Prowl. He had more than startled her, he had _totally_ freaked her out. Alexis knew he couldn't help what he looked like or the fact that for a moment there, she had felt enough fear to last her for a _very_ long time.

Prowl offered her no apology.

"I am _not_ alone," she said between clenched teeth. Brushing the dirt off her jeans, she stood up straight. Bending down, Alexis picked up her stuff, thankful to see none of it was broken. "And that rule only applies to when I leave the compound."

She didn't know much about the police car in front of her, but did know he was a rule following kind of Bot, who was the most inaccessible Autobot she had met yet. Maybe she was spoiled by the very talkative Bumblebee.

"Actually, if I recall correctly, and I _know_ I am, that changed when Starscream arrived and Barricade was first spotted in the area," Prowl told her.

Alexis felt little need to share that she knew when Starscream was nearby, or for that matter _any_ Cybertronian when she wanted. It was something that unsettled her enough without voicing it all the time.

"That was weeks ago. And Barricade hasn't been seen for sometime. Not since you guys were able to track him better and upped the security... as for Starscream, well, he is under constant supervision so..."

"You _are _alone."

She sighed heavily and shook her head firmly. "_No_. I am not."

The black-and-white Autobot shifted, looking around him. "_Yes_. You _are_."

She frowned as she kept her tone in check. "And what do you call yourself? You _certainly_ count as _somebody_."

"Yes, perhaps that is true, but when I found you, you were indeed..."

Alexis almost boasted that she had been alone several times before, yet she knew that would have certainly gotten her nowhere. And if she couldn't feel at least halfway safe behind a heavily guarded compound and perimeter force fields, well then someone needed to tell her why not.

"I am not alone anymore. And there are _always_ Autobots around here. So can we drop it?" Alexis asked of him.

"It is not usual for..."

"_Please?"_ She gave him an imploring look, one she hoped reached up to his height. "I'll try not to do it again," Alexis offered, hoping that would appease him.

"_Try_?"

She bit down on her mouth, humored by his seriousness. "Besides I am never _truly_ alone. I always know that through it all, there is always one who will never leave or forsake me, no matter where I am or what I have done. And I _can't_ constantly be watched by you guys. I have _enough_ people _watching_ me. I mean, I appreciate all that you Autobots do for me, but sometimes you can be a little... _overbearing_."

His head shifted to the side, and she felt his gaze heavily upon her.

"I think I comprehend what you are saying."

It was her turn to take the Autobot in. Her eyes wandered up his large frame to rest on his face. "You believe in God?"

"Not god per say, but we do believe in Primus, the creator of all Cybertronians."

"I have heard his name mentioned a couple of times."

"I would have been surprised if you haven't."

She smiled shortly at him, her view shifting as she took in the emptiness of her surroundings. It felt so surreal and peaceful. Birds were chirping happily and the sun came out from behind some clouds, shining down upon them. The leaves on the nearby trees danced gently in the breeze, their alluring shadows shifting on the ground near her feet. It was perfect, calming.

"I really _am_ fine. I just want to take a walk. I will stay nearby, and I know you are probably busy."

There was a short pause before Prowl said anything. "I am, but it would be derelict in my duties if I let you wander off unaccompanied."

"I really am..."

"Let us not argue further, Alexis Rivers. I _shall _go with you."

Alexis examined him again. She took in his features, his colors and the tires on his legs, the clear markings and painted words, his softer facial features that weren't jagged and sharp as she suddenly pictured Barricade.

Looking at him, she still felt life was full of unending irony.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Alexis should have known, what with the start of the day, that it would lead to an even more interesting night. Mikaela and Sam wanted them all to go out. They were celebrating, for it was the first time Optimus gave them permission to leave since Barricade was seen.

She had been wired all day, having risen early, then the vigorous walk that was fiercer than any run since she had to keep up with Prowl, who seemed hardly aware that for every step he took, she had to take four or five.

Their plans for that evening were discussed in the dining hall earlier that morning. Alexis found the two huddled together. Sam was stroking Mikaela's leg as he whispered into her ear, something that made a large grin appear on his girlfriend's face.

"Morning, Alexis!"

She smiled at them and went to the refrigerator. Grabbing a Pepsi, untwisting the cap, she slowly sipped the thing before she swung her head back, swallowing the fizzy liquid down in a couple of large gulps. Wiping her mouth off, she found Bumblebee standing behind her looking worried with a frown apparent. Alexis should have been startled, surprised even, but she was getting used to the way that he appeared like that.

"You do realize, that stuff is known for corroding teeth, has zero nutritional value, and is known for dissolving the digestive tract," Bumblebee said softly.

Alexis threw the bottle away and closed the refrigerator, feeling the cold break off behind her. Turning to Bumblebee, she frowned indifferently.

"I don't drink, don't do drugs, don't have sex. I think the least I can do is have a little caffeine every once in a while, nutritional value or _not_."

There was a wall of silence as all eyes fell on her.

"You tell him, Alexis. Man, he's been nagging me about that stuff since we met!" Sam's voice rang out. He got up and led her to the table.

Bumblebee was still staring at her, looking contemplative. "If you do _not_ drink, then how did you just consume what you swallowed? For that matter, how do you live without the needed requirements to subst..."

"She's talking about alcohol, Bee..." Mikaela interrupted him, eyes twinkling with mischief. Hand coming up, she waved it down in a dismissive manner. "Of _course,_ she drinks, drinks."

"Drinks, _drinks_?" he echoed, sounding confused again.

"Forget it, Bee. Sit down before you make our heads spin."

He bent his head to the side, mouth opening as if to speak, but shutting once more as if giving up on the current conversation. Bumblebee took a seat and stared oddly at Mikaela.

It was then that the plans were reveled. For some reason, Alexis found herself agreeing. Especially, since finally, for the first time in weeks, they were being allowed to leave the compound. Alexis was actually excited.

* * *

"Come on, Alexis. Let's go."

Alexis was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, staring at her reflection. She had on lipstick, blush, eyeliner and enough glittery eye shadow to make her feel like a showgirl. Of course, her outfit, the one Mikaela had practically forced her to wear, made her feel even more so.

"This skirt is too short. I will feel more comfortable wearing some pants or..."

"No," Mikaela said, coming up behind her, she poked her in the back. "You think being pretty is easy? Comfortable? It's not. And that skirt is just fine. It's just a little higher than your knees."

Alexis supposed it was rather stupid complaining about that when Mikaela's was so much shorter. But it was an article of clothing, and a style that she wasn't used to.

"It's more than that, it's..."

"What?"

"_Red_."

"So what's wrong with red?"

Alexis made a face in the mirror. Mikaela shook her head and shot out her tongue. "_We're going_. You've never been to a club, so it's about time you went to one."

"I don't know about this. Maybe we should wait for Sam and..."

"You know he's having dinner with his parents. He'll meet up with us later, as discussed. One would think you were going to your own beheading, instead of somewhere fun. _Sheesh_. Let's go. _Now_."

There was no arguing with Mikaela, especially when she had a death grip on her lower arm that remained firm even when Alexis reached to grab her credit cards and some money on their way out of the room.

* * *

One couldn't forget about him, not really. Even when he was totally not thought of, Alexis still felt him lurking at the back of her brain.

She wanted to know why he was in the garage. Why he was standing there, massive; arms crossed over his cockpit; feet planted in what could have been construed a rather casual manner. Sure, Prowl was nearby, obviously his keeper for the night, but the Autobot's presence was barely felt, in fact; everyone else seemed to disappear, everything fading away until all she saw was Starscream.

He was focused on her. Which was strange since he wasn't looking her way at all. She still felt his gaze. Alexis kept her eyes on the floor with her view directed at Mikaela's short healed black shoes that were clanking against the hard floor. Bumblebee's engine started ahead of her, and she found herself standing near the passenger door that was already open and waiting for her.

Once more, she stared at her reflection, this one not as clear as the one that had been in her room. Alexis looked into her outlined eyes and stared deep. Looking past the reflection, she saw _him_ as well, the illusion in front of Alexis, making it look like he was directly behind her. Not that he would dare with all the Autobots in the room, including Ironhide and Optimus and an openly armed Prowl.

Without any warning to her conscious mind, she found herself turning, head lifting, eyes directing upwards until her gaze locked with Starscream's.

"You ready, Alexis?"

She frowned and shook herself out of whatever she had been doing. Smiling wide and laughing, because she knew he was still watching her, she jumped into the car, giving Bumblebee a welcoming pat on the dashboard.

* * *

She had been sitting at the stool for thirty minutes. They didn't even have to wait to get inside. Mikaela had known, what Alexis supposed one would call a bouncer, and the guy called Charlie let them inside immediately. His large black eyes wandered over Mikaela in more ways than they would have if Sam had been with them.

Alexis didn't really know what to expect inside, since it was her first time being at such a place. But what she found was a bunch of people jumping and dancing to some rather rocky music, lights strobing. She felt out of place the moment she walked through the brightly lit door.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before."

Alexis sighed inwardly. She had always been a self-reliant person, but for once, she wished Mikaela hadn't left her to go dancing, or more importantly hadn't left behind the very vacant seat across from her that people seemed to interpret as an open invitation. Alexis felt a hand placed on her bare shoulder, fingers brushing against the top of her shirt. She straightened. Turning on the stool, she blanched from the audacity of the male species. The hand dropped away from her. The withering gaze that was directed at the individual, a rather stocky guy with bright-red hair, obviously doing its thing.

"Nor will you again."

He disappeared in the crowd. The feeling that she was being watched stayed with Alexis as she turned back around. She sipped on her lemonade and chewed on a mozzarella stick, hoping that would give her an excuse of looking busy. Of course, that tactic had yet to work.

"You aren't having fun." Mikaela appeared out of the crowd, practically jumping on the stool next to her while shooing her followers away with a couple of waves of the hand. "You should dance, find a cute guy, a dark corner and make out for a while."

Alexis rolled her eyes at that suggestion. "No thanks, I don't think anybody here is someone I would be interested in."

"Oh, really?" Mikaela got off the stool, practically slithering across the table as she grabbed one of the cheese sticks. She munched on it with enthusiasm. "What about that guy who has watched you ever since he got here? Passed his table, he _is_ a little rugged; I will admit, especially with that scar and all, but anyone that looks to be a mix between Batman and Wolverine, certainly is enough to..."

"_What _are you talking about?"

Mikaela twisted her head a little and looked over her left shoulder. She sat back down on the stool and leaned forward, full of vitality. "The guy in back of you, about twenty feet away, sitting at the table by himself."

Alexis didn't even bother looking. "No, thanks."

"Oh, _come_ on. Loosen up." She got up again, tugging on Alexis' hand. "We'll find someone for you to dance with, there are certainly enough hot guys here that are interested if you don't like Mr. Stare."

"I don't really want to. Maybe later." She pulled her arm back, trying hard not to show her frustration.

"We'll okay, _fine_. But if you don't start looking like you are having fun in five minutes or less than we'll leave. I'm not staying here if you don't want to. We'll find something else to do."

Alexis started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've never been to a place like this."

"There's no drinking here, it's non alcoholic," Mika assured her.

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

Someone came behind Mikaela and whispered something into her ear.

"I'm going to go dance some more. You'll be all right?"

Alexis slowly nodded her head, trying hard to shake the nervous, rather uncomfortable feeling that was crawling underneath her skin.

"I'll be great. Go have fun."

* * *

She felt something shift in the atmosphere. Those who had been talking animatedly in front of her at different tables, mostly those of the female persuasion, suddenly stopped, heads shifting to directly behind Alexis. Something had their attention.

Feeling someone's presence behind her, she breathed out hard. She readied herself for a rather scathing reply to whatever inane pickup line was going to be uttered next. But she gave the person a chance first, ignoring them, hoping they would go away.

"Alexis?"

She flinched and stiffened on the stool. A figure walked around her, sitting down in front of her. She now knew what had gotten people's attention. Yet she didn't understand the rude looks when he joined her. Or perhaps she did. Alexis hid a smile. She looked at the person before her, noticing again, the long eyelashes, the perfect skin and the brown hair that was turning all the colors of the rainbow from the overhead lights.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was fixated on all the activity around them.

"Bumblebee?" she repeated his name.

He shifted, smiling when he figured out his chair twisted and turned. He circled around twice. She couldn't help but watch, amused at his childish action.

"Mikaela contacted me. She said you wanted to leave and suggested I take you somewhere after dropping off Sam."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" Bee inquired.

"No." She shook her head. Looking behind her shoulder, she caught Mikaela's gaze. She smiled wide at Alexis, now dancing happily with her boyfriend. She tugged her neck toward the door, encouraging Alexis to leave.

"We'll catch up with you later," Mika mouthed, at least, that is what Alexis thought.

"You know what? I _would_ like to leave."

They both stood up. Bumblebee grabbed onto her hand and smiled wide. "Follow me. I believe I can navigate us through this."

He pulled her alongside him. Alexis was still aware of that unshakable feeling. She was _still_ being watched. She had enough of that and decided for once just to ignore it. It was probably nothing anyway.

* * *

He was going fast, _r____eally_ fast. After leaving the parking lot and noticing a familiar truck parked nearby, she knew Ironhide was going to be there for Sam and Mikaela. And when she saw they were being tailed by Sideswipe, she felt even more secure.

She didn't know exactly when he had started to speed, it came in slow increments until they were practically gliding against the road, turning and curving along with the street as they shot through the night.

Their surroundings became more and more isolated. Suddenly, they were shooting between trees. Branches brushed against Bumblebee as they went down a slope. The vehicle practically flew over a mound of soil until they were braking, tires pushing against the earthen ground. They stopped. The Camaro rested directly in front of what looked like a very steep drop. Lights glittered before them, the city so far away, looking distance and beautiful.

The door opened. She got out slowly. The familiar sounds of transformation filled up the space around her. Alexis always found it such a fascinating thing to watch. This time was no different.

"Good thing you stopped." She smiled wide, her cheeks flushing with blood. Alexis pulled her skirt down as she walked to the edge, rather shocked at how close they had come to going over it. She was hit by a sudden gust of wind. Below her feet, pebbles broke up and fell down.

"Be careful, Alexis."

She backed up and shifted on her foot.

"You're cold."

Alexis realized that when he pointed it out. "I guess. Just a little."

"You can sit on me." He shifted, as he sat carefully down, his legs stretching out. "I have been told by Sam and Mikaela that I am quite warm."

"I'm fine... really... I..." Alexis' words died when Bumblebee wrapped his digits around her and lifted her up. Bee had her face him as he settled her on his top left leg.

Alexis walked a little way across him, finding it difficult with her shoes. She took them off, Bumblebee assisting as she leaned against his offered hand. She threw them on the ground below and sat. Her skirt rose again. She blushed, bringing it down quickly.

"You _are _warm." Her feet reflexively slid back and forth against his metallic skin as she soaked in the heat.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?" she said, distracted. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with him, how content. He made her forget about so many things.

Her eyes once more took in the city she was now before. The small sparkling lights looked so much better from a distance. Her neck craned further up as she took in the black sky, the stars were so far away, and yet Alexis felt that she could just reach up and pluck one right into the palm of her hand.

"Would you like to drive me sometime?"

"Drive you?" she nearly choked. "I... I can't drive stick."

She felt Bumblebee smile in his voice. "I'll show you."

Alexis frowned while bringing her legs up closer to her body. Her hands were positioned at either side of her body, fingers going back and forth against his smooth metal flesh. The area around them brightened in response to what she was doing. Alexis stopped and the growing blue glow immediately faded.

**"**I would think that you wouldn't like to be driven, that it would be an intrusion of sorts."

"I don't mind," he said cheerfully. "And I most certainly would like _you_ to take control of me."

His voice was innocent, no hidden innuendos underneath anything he said. But that didn't stop Alexis' mind from twisting it into something wicked. It was a while before she was controlled enough to answer. "OK, but some other time?"

There was another gap of silence.

"Alexis?"

"Huh?"

"About what you said earlier?"

"What did I say earlier?" she asked.

"When you spoke of caffeine. Is it true that you do not... couple?"

"Sure, I couple. I mean, I have had some boyfr..." Halfway through, she realized what he was _really_ asking and her mouth clamped shut. Quickly correcting herself, she became embarrassed. "I mean. No. I do not." Deciding she wanted to take the focus off herself, she asked him the same, a little surprised that she could. "You?"

"By the time I came on-line, the femmes had disappeared or were terminated."

Alexis shifted, head lowering with sympathy. "I'm sorry. It must be lonely for you then."

"Not really. I have my friends and duty. And after coming here to Earth, I found Mikaela and Sam and yo..."

"You care for them a great deal." She smiled up at him.

"Yes. So, you have _never_... been with anyone?"

"As I said, I have had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing very serious." She bit on her lip, unsure what to make of all his questions. It wasn't the first time he had been so open, but it was the first time he asked her about such things. But she rather liked his straightforward approach, and most the time she found herself readily answering even his most personal questions. Telling him things she had never been able to share with someone else. He was almost like a child, so curious all the time, so full of questions. Alexis decided to turn it around on him for a bit. Rather curious, she became emboldened once more. "So, you Cybertronians are capable of..." Alexis searched for a word. "...joining?"

"Yes, but in a different way than you humans. Although we are quite adaptable."

Their conversation crashed, little said for a time. It took a while after all his inquiries, but somehow Alexis started to relax, so much that she found she was leaning further back, eyelids dropping as she was surrounded by his warmth. A smile built on her as she replayed what they had just been talking about, _and_ about what he admitted. It should have embarrassed her, but for some reason, it really didn't. Knowing herself well, she knew it might later.

Bumblebee's questions were far from done.

"You are more uncovered tonight than usual, Alexis. I was wondering though, I know during certain temperatures one would need protective covering, but I am rather confused as why you humans _always_ wear clothes. What is the reason behind this, Alexis? Most of the time, as much as I can figure, it seems rather unnecessary."

Her eyes shot open, body coming up too quickly as she nearly toppled over. Bumblebee's hand came up along her side, stopping that from happening. His fingers brushed against her bare skin, one sliding unintentionally up her leg. It was more than just heat she felt then. For an instant, Alexis felt something different, unusual electricity tingling through her with a whisper of something entirely alien. It had happened before, but it didn't make the instance any less noticeable. Bumblebee pulled back quickly.

Trying not to feel awkward, she scooted around to better face him. As she stared at Bee for a while, he became increasingly apprehensive. Suddenly, something shot into her head. An answer that had her mouth opening, words and mirth springing forth as Alexis filled the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, there was this place called Eden, and these people named Adam and Eve..."


	30. Power

Running. She was running from him, a rather stimulating thing that aroused Barricade's senses. She was alone. And she could only go so far. And then when she was cornered, Alexis would be _his_.

* * *

Finding them was easy. The slaggards were practically broadcasting their signals to anyone who had half a processor. It was a dirty place, filled with muck and trash, overflowing with stench and grime.

Exactly where he would have expected to find Compactor and Collector, two Decepticons that had and would be doing his bidding once more.

First, he would have to convince them why.

He drove in slowly, stopping in front of a big molding pile of newspapers. Barricade turned his engine off, headlights dimming. He felt their presence immediately. One came up behind him, the other in front, as if that tactic would ever work on him.

"Barricade?" a voice full of tremors asked from in front of him. It pleased him that he still could cause such fear.

"Tell Compactor to come around front, or I may decide I want to do something else _besides _talk."

A tow truck came slowly toward him, a rather clean garbage truck joining alongside it. Their frames were imposing and large, yet still they submitted.

"Barricade? What are _you_ doing here?"

He transformed. The two Decepticons in front of him did the same. Familiar multiple beady optics, thin arms and massive legs filled his view along with obvious submission in the way both stood even though one was less willing. Barricade had almost forgotten what it was like to command, and to command with fear was even better.

"I have something for you two to do for me."

"Just like you, Barricade. No hellos, no what'cha been up to, just start bossing us around. We aren't your lackeys anymore, and in case you haven't..."

The words stopped immediately when Barricade lifted his hand and his claws extended fully. It was more than enough to have both backing slowly away. The last time they had seen them out, they had lost a couple of limbs.

"So, what did you want us to do?" Compactor practically squeaked, quickly losing the bravado attitude.

Barricade laughed, a fully explosive thing that had a sneer growing on his face. "I have a _special_ assignment. One that you two _can't_ even frag up. It involves a couple of the vermin on this planet... a couple of humans."

The two looked at one another, both appearing hesitant.

"What is it?" he barked, expecting an immediate answer.

"There is something you need to know, sir," Collector voiced, a mixture of uncertainty and smugness in his words.

Barricade shot forward, looking up at the towering Con. He grabbed him by a sensitive panel on his shoulder and squeezed hard. The Decepticon fell down. His brother did the smart thing as he ignored it, not moving a parnec to assist.

"Well?"

"It's Megatron. In case you didn't know... He's _back_."

He released his hold and Collector awkwardly stood up. When the two found enough courage to look back at him, they found a large, sharp smile on his face.

"I know," Barricade said dismissively, "and now if you slaggards know what is good for you, you shall both keep your mouthpieces shut as I speak. Interrupt me at your own peril."

He began to speak once more, words spilling forth as he spoke of his plans. They said nothing further.

* * *

The base was past dismal. It was bright and cheerful. It didn't help that there were Autobots everywhere, practically crowding him wherever he went. And of course, there were always one or two around watching him, some with itchy trigger digits that looked ready to fire upon him.

Not that they would, they _were _after all Autobots, filled with ethics and morality and all the rest of the unneeded programming. Stuff that Starscream had fortunately never been burdened with.

Starscream had been there for weeks, weeks of unending repairs and modifications. When his wings had been realigned and fixed, it was almost as if power manifested once more. He still had a couple of dings and scratches, but for once it meant nothing. Just to have his wings back upon him and usable was enough to make everything he had gone through, all the forced following of the Autobot rules and regulations, so much more tolerable.

Not that it was free. Starscream made them pay for _every_ little piece of information he gave them. The last info he parted with giving him the ability to roam the base more. He was still guarded, that had been expected, yet he believed they wouldn't have done that so aggressively if the humans weren't staying with them. Not that they trusted him, they weren't _that_ much of fools. But the longer he stayed with them, the more they eased up. They were getting used to him being around when they most definitely shouldn't have been.

Starscream saw the girl around. But she barely looked at him, and most of the time, much to his aggravation, she was usually with Bumblebee and almost always with her human friends, looking to be having a good time despite it all.

She was familiar with them, friendly with them... friendly with Bumblebee, the scout who seemed far too attentive for Starscream's taste. The Autobot regarded his human pets as actual friends, even companions. At one point, he had thought it demented, yet now it brought with it jealousy, a rather poignant emotion that ripped inside, taunting him with ceaseless jibes.

He saw her a couple of days after he was granted more freedom, _really, _finally saw her. He had heard some Autobots talking about Bumblebee and the humans going out with Optimus, Ironhide and others and that the male had begged to get a little freedom, and that it had been granted.

It wasn't by accident that he was in the garage when she finally showed up. Her friend walking ahead of her, gave him a rather dismissive look as she walked toward the scout who was waiting. The girl appeared shortly after with flesh more apparent, soft curves evident under the tighter clothes that hugged to her small frame. He was used to such a show of flesh from the other femme, but not from her. Starscream found then that he wasn't just getting accustomed to the human body, but after looking at her, full body view taken in by his optics, that he was starting to find it less than repulsive.

Only because of _her_.

She turned toward him, aware that he was analyzing her even when his optics were looking elsewhere. For an instant, their gazes locked, her eyes upon him, fear far from her; boldness on her part. But that all stopped when her friend took the girl's attention away. That was when her full mouth opened as she laughed before climbing inside Bumblebee as she touched him with a soft caress.

Starscream could do nothing but watch them drive away, aggravation building along with several kinds of frustration.

* * *

_Power_. Every true Decepticon understood the word. It was something that was highly sought after, a thing that could be as allusive as any Autobot tactician when hunted for their very spark. But that just made the result of capturing and conquering it so much more worthwhile.

It had been a while for Barricade that the delicious feeling that could be so overwhelming and exotic filled his core. It was fun allowing the Autobots to hunt him, to even track him, all the while finding their actions audacious and absurd. They would _never _get him. Even his own kind couldn't find him if he didn't want them to. He had been trained well and had honed his skills to infamous proportions.

Finding the girl had been easy. Hacking into her computer had been more difficult as he forced through the Autobot firewalls that it was hidden behind, that task alone keeping him busy for several days.

But now things were finally coming into view.

She wasn't important, not in the long run. However, at the moment, she was his purpose that kept him determined and focused, giving him something to work on as he figured out exactly what he was supposed to do next.

However, when Bumblebee, the rather ignorant scout, managed to turn the tides, actually disabling his weapons, things quickly shifted as he found he had to make a tactical retreat. The need for revenge left him with vast amounts of hope. Of course, being forced to do repairs made him change certain things and put his plans behind.

The scout was driving along the road, unaware what awaited. Barricade found it enticingly ironic that the information he had obtained as far as their activities, which would leave him with a good dose of revenge and the human he sought, were all thanks in part to the journals she wrote, and the e-mails she sent.

He first came upon her written documents when he had gone to her house, some of them had been handwritten, later they were typed on her computer. Barricade wasn't able to get enough of them. He read all her thoughts, every little thing that she believed or felt. Things got much more interesting when her friend was killed, words becoming aggressively complicated as the computer was filled with rage, hatred, burning malice, self-pity and layers upon layers of murderous intent. Descriptive passages followed on what she wanted to do, both to herself and others, that drew him in.

The time it took to be able to access her computer again after he located her had been worth it. Worth finding that she was writing again, her journals filled with such overflowing emotions and thoughts. Along with personal, very private observations and descriptions of what she was going through, some things even written about him. Things that made his pride swell from the terror he was causing only to be dashed from the self-assured words she wrote to herself, ones of hope and a belief and faith that he was past understanding. It was evident, even through the fear and the words of self-doubt that she was an over comer.

"Let the van pass in front of you, and then you _know_ what to do," Barricade ordered, feeling gracious. Intense excitement strummed through him, anticipated malice making everything seem to speed up as things were finally started.

Compactor appeared in front of Bumblebee, dashing across the street as all sorts of things flowed out of his trash compactor, littering the street with mounds of waste. It wouldn't stop the scout, but that wasn't the intent. Barricade just needed him to slow down long enough to...

The burst of blue light came right on time. Collector appeared with a weapon in hand, his trademark freezer blaster that was the most efficient thing about the Con. Bumblebee went sliding across the street, tires frozen, the rest of him quickly freezing as well as he was covered with ice. He started to spin across the slick cement, round and round, unable to stop. It was sweet retribution watching that. The Autobot had dared disable him; it was only fair that he returned the favor.

Barricade slowly drove forward, enjoying the view. The insects of humans backed up before driving away from all the sudden chaos. They were a cowardly lot that spoke volumes of their race.

Of course, there were always those that wanted to defy that description. The ones that did everything possible to prove they were more than the weaklings they appeared.

He hadn't expected the scout to be able to open his doors, but somehow he managed. The male came out first, helping his mate. And then the girl appeared, slipping down on the iced ground. The two helped her up. All three humans were astonished and terrified but more than that ready to act.

"Bumblebee!" the male screeched. Going back to the open door, it slammed shut.

"Go. _Run_. Get out of here."

"We won't leave you!"

"You will! Help is on its way. I'll be fine! Go. _Now_!" the scout commanded.

They hardly had a choice when Compactor and Collector came toward them. The Decepticons' fists landed on the road before the three humans. The road was torn up, ice and cement shattering as it threw them away from Bumblebee.

Something impacted Barricade and a hot burning starting on his left side. He transformed then rolled to his pediforms with his weapon drawn. Sideswipe ran to stand in front of Bumblebee, ready to protect him.

"Lower your weapon, Decepticon!" he shouted.

He watched the three fleeing Autobot humans, watched as according to plan, they were separated from one another.

Barricade sneered at the Autobot and then lowered his weapon, an action that surprised the Bot. However, he had other concerns and what lay in front of him was no longer important. He did want to terminate the scout. But he knew leaving him disabled with no way to help his human friends was going to be torture enough. Especially after the condition he was going to find them in, the ones _that_ he found. Holstering his weapon, he backed away then sprung forward, changing mid pounce back into his alt mode.

She had gotten a head start, but he would catch up with her soon enough. Barricade couldn't help but look forward to the encounter. And in the meantime, there was always the thrill of the hunt.

* * *

Information. It was all around Starscream. They thought they watched him and had him under surveillance, but he quickly learned how to circumvent it all. The Seeker took and acquired so much knowledge that he had to create a program to better store it all without being detected. Even Ratchet, the supposed genius of the Bots, hadn't been able to detect his subterfuge, not even from one of his many security scans.

Starscream even managed to set up his own surveillance and got into places they thought were so well protected. Data feeds were continually uploaded to his mainframe as he kept watch on them all, keeping track of their every move. It did make his stay at that Autobot base just a little less mundane as he proved to himself that he was still as deceptive and creative as ever.

But of course no matter what state he was in, there was never denying his genius.

He kept an optic on the humans as well. Watched them, so full of energy and activities, the three wandering around the base with open freedom. Wearing things called skates, they chased one another through the long hallways. Then they jumped around a plastic square as loud music poured out of their TV, arrows flashing across the screen. The humans ate a lot and talked more. Their conversations were varied and full of some rather revealing things that left him puzzled. The more he observed them, the more he found them odd. Not just with their increasingly strange activities, but with how they could be so undeniably carefree when so much was going on around them. He knew what Barricade was up to, knew Megatron was most certainly up to something as well, and yet still they were having fun, bringing many an Autobot into their activities as they introduced things that entertained. Even Optimus was enthralled by the humans, in all probabilities full of respect for them as well.

It had been a cycle since the humans had been allowed to go out. And since Starscream saw the femme go off with Bumblebee only to return much later with the male. All three had been laughing and joking. Throwing a scrap of cloth on the garage floor, they pulled out things and consumed various amounts of edibles, most that he couldn't identify.

And he watched as Bumblebee watched the girl. His human form that more than kept his eyes on her, but touched her as well and often. But it wasn't that that consumed Starscream. It was the fact that she let him.

Hatred grew, feelings exploding that left him jittery and restless, full of distorted thoughts and ravenous appetites, ones, mostly of getting his talons around the scout's neck piece as he twisted and snapped the thing.

The time that passed didn't defer that feeling, the fact that he hadn't seen the girl in a while only making it build. Starscream knew full well who she was with, yet he didn't know what she was doing as the humans had left the base again.

It wasn't long after their second allowed departure that he found something was going on. Starscream picked up pieces of the drifting conversations.

Barricade. Children. Danger.

He heard those words well enough. Listened to more as he followed a couple stray Autobots that were rushing to the planning room. The door was wide open for once, and Starscream walked right through, even when he heard the rather frustrated warning huff from his currently assigned Autobot watcher. Before him were huge walls, vast monitors and enough equipment to run several wars.

There was enough going on that he wasn't noticed. Optimus was giving off some commands. It didn't take long for Starscream to find out that Bumblebee had been incapacitated and Barricade and a couple other Cons were closing in on him. Prime called in nearby support as he dispatched help while preparing to leave.

Optics fell on him, most noticeably those of Prime. Bright blue orbs scanned him.

Ironhide came up behind his leader, drawing his weapon. "What is _he_ doing here?" He glanced at Prime, shoulder plates rising with aggression. "Y'want me to _remove_ him?"

"No," Optimus said firmly, "put your weapon away."

Starscream smirked as Ironhide was forced to comply.

"Starscream, we could use your assistance. Some air support would be beneficial right now," Prime told him.

"You can't be serious! You're practically..."

Optimus raised his hand, silencing the now fuming weapon specialist who was glaring with malicious intent.

"Well, Starscream?" Prime addressed him once more. "Now is your chance to prove that you are capable of more than just your programming."

"Help an Autobot?" He shook his head. Backing away, he prepared to leave the room. "It's one thing giving you info, but actually assisting you? Freely? I wouldn't waste the Energon."

"Why you slaggin' afthole! We took you in, fixed you, gave you personal liberties. You _owe_ us," Ironhide bellowed.

Starscream had a sharp reply for that, but Optimus spoke first. Turning around, he pressed a couple of buttons. He obviously didn't have time to deal with convincing him. "The children have become separated. Mikaela and Sam have managed to find temporary relief in an abandoned rest area, but they lost communication with Alexis. I believe Barricade might have..."

Starscream stopped listening after that. Backing up, his optics pinpointed the area of the map that everyone was fixated on. His guard didn't have time to follow as he left the room in a hurry. But that didn't stop some conversation from catching up with him.

"He's _actually_ going. What made him change his decision?"

"That is not important. This time had to come. Now we wait and see what he does. In the meantime, it's time for us to roll out. Ratchet is already on his way, just in case some..."

Starscream tuned out the rest, unwilling to listen further.

* * *

Barricade never thought she would last as long as she did. It had been more of a chase than expected. Finally, she was cornered and out of places to go. She had led herself right to the edge of a railing that blocked off a very large precipice that curved around the highway's road.

She was breathing extremely hard, hair wild, eyes firmly upon him, her hands behind her back as she guided herself. She was still reversing but stopped when her back was firm against the lined metal barrier. The girl's hands suddenly waved as a car passed, trying to get help. The car didn't stop. In fact, after slowing down to stare at the scene, they sped up and left them alone. After all, he was supposed to be the humans' protector, which meant that the woman in front of him was obviously a criminal of some sort.

They were all so predictably naïve.

He parked himself directly in front of her, deciding on a more subtle approach for her capture. His headlights were still on her, blinding the girl. She covered her eyes momentarily only to scoot further over to the side. The female was shocked when the lights faded and disappeared, revealing his human form standing a couple of feet away.

They stared at one another. Her mouth parting, she continued to breathe heavy. Barricade took a step forward and then another. He said nothing. Her gaze diverted past him, stress appearing with force when she turned back to look at him.

When he was directly in front of her, fear poured off her in waves while her flesh glistened with sweat. She looked at Barricade for several seconds longer. Something snapped in her and she suddenly twisted as she brought her leg up, ready to move it over the other side of the railing.

He pounced. Pulling on her, he ripped her appendage away from the metal perimeter as he threw the human on the ground. Barricade took that opportunity to look over the side, surprised that she thought she could make it down. It was a very steep incline, but obviously, she considered it better to traverse than to face him.

"_Stupid_ girl," he spat. The girl tried to get to her feet only to crash down with a moan as she grabbed her ankle. "Poor pathetic creature, you are on your own. And there is nothing that will stop me from doing whatever I want with you."

She backed away from his approaching form, hand digging into her pocket where she pulled out a small tubular device. Pressing a button on the apparatus, it opened up and transformed into a phone.

"You think _that _is going to help you?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, with a firm show of determination, she pressed another small button. A short burst of sound filled the area. For a moment, he didn't know what was happening. Looking down, Barricade saw his holo-form was becoming increasingly unstable while trying to maintain it was becoming painfully difficult. With a sharp snap, Barricade found his consciousness back in his real body. He was disoriented, processor fuzzy, things lagging with distortion for several nano-clicks while his body tried to adapt to the unexpected assault. Vision returning, he saw the girl trying to stand once more. She succeeded, her large eyes turning on him before they lifted upwards.

There was a roar overhead, a sudden explosion of sound that announced the arrival of a very powerful engine. Directly in front of Barricade, Starscream landed with a wild crash of momentum. His hand extended, wings folding back out as thrusters raged with force. Heat licked Barricade's hood with obvious intent as the Seeker lifted off even quicker than he had landed.

An empty space where the girl had been filled his optics, Barricade roared, his wrath magnifying as it echoed.


	31. Quickening

It was overwhelming at first. Emotions, images, indecipherable feelings and plenty of unidentifiable things that left her head aching as she internally screamed. It was too much information to process. Her eyes were open with the world flying by, winds crashing against her exposed skin, sharp contact that had her cringing even further.

She felt Starscream at levels she never wanted to. And saw things that she didn't need to know about. Things that Alexis pushed far away before she realized what it all meant. She struggled internally. A picture formed in her mind of a wall, and she pushed everything away. It was hard and painful. A disconnected feeling followed that left her feeling like she was floating.

Things finally lessened, everything becoming more tolerable. The emotions were still there though with Starscream's intentions behind them that were barely hidden.

A thought hit her. Barricade had almost gotten her. Her memories rewound and played back.

She ran as fast she could. Passing the highway and running through a field of grass as tall as her, it tugged and scratched at her skin, a branch of some sort digging into her. Alexis' only choice was to keep going, her flesh torn as blood spilled down her arm.

After crossing through the grass, tears sprang in her eyes. Alexis found no signs of civilization like she had hoped for, but instead more roads, and what was worse, one that was parallel to what looked to be a cliff. She was stuck. No where to go. Nothing to do.

That changed when Barricade appeared. His human form approached Alexis as her breath caught in her throat. Cold eyes took her in. A man came toward her that looked to be the very description of physical prime. He had evident muscles and a perfectly tuned body that if had been a human male would have meant nonstop training. Just the way he walked with purpose and determination, and his hands firmly placed at his sides, left her feeling small and terrified at what could be done if he reached her.

She was so shocked that her thoughts became scrambled, her reflexive capabilities all focused on looking around her and trying to find a way to escape even though the only way from him was a journey that would injure her.

But the fear, the ever penetrable emotion that practically choked her, told her it would have been a far better option than being captured by Barricade. She acted as soon as she was able, something hard clenching around her foot as Alexis was thrown over and back.

She rolled, her head shooting backwards, left leg taking most of the impact as she crashed against the road. Alexis tried to stand, but it was no good. Instead, she did her best to back away from Barricade as her hand unconsciously went toward the device Optimus had given her, one that Ratchet had upgraded.

That was what she used. Grabbing it out of her pocket, both watched as it transformed into a phone. But that wasn't all it did.

She didn't know what to expect when she pressed the button, as nothing seemed to happen at first. Then his form became distorted before disappearing entirely.

The holographic disruptor that had been installed, thanks to Starscream's first harassment, came into play as she felt a flash of overwhelming hope, a feeling that had her managing to finally stand up despite the protest of her ankle. Alexis shifted her weight to the other foot, wondering what exactly she was supposed to do next and how.

And then _he_ arrived with a burst of sound and movement that had her being lifted off the ground before she could even blink.

Away from Barricade and taken by Starscream, it wasn't relief she felt, especially not with his hand squeezing her tight. Alexis forced the air through her constrained lungs as they ascended.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He felt her beating life clearly. Felt so much that he was nearly overwhelmed. She had so much going on her, so much shooting out of her. She had experienced much for her young years.

There was fear as well. Dark images floated through that were intense with vivid clarity. She hadn't moved since he had gotten her, her breathing irregular and hard. He hadn't planned what he was going to do, and now that he had the human folded firmly in the folds of his hand, Starscream found he was far too amused by that that he had no immediate intentions of letting her out of his sight.

Movement suddenly began, her body shifting this way and that as her loose legs started to scramble, her hands underneath him struggling and pushing. She managed to get her arms out of his hold as she covered her face, head shifting back and forth as the girl shook her head firmly.

A clearing came up ahead with trees and grass meeting his gaze. He landed smoothly, walking a couple of paces. His hand came up until he loosened his grip. Starscream put the girl down on a branch of a tree and kept her in his line of sight. At first, she didn't move, chest heaving hard in and out, pink tongue appearing as she licked her mouth slowly, hands moving on either side of her body as her head turned downwards. She nearly fell. He watched with interest as she quickly grabbed onto an overhead branch. Shifting, she turned slowly. So slowly that at first he wasn't even sure if she was moving at all. But then she was positioned parallel to him with his own face just a couple of feet away. She was shaking, skin white, flesh shimmering with perspiration.

He stared at her hard and without ceasing. The human was able to stand it for a moment until she turned her head away, face expressionless. She may have been a different species, but Starscream knew shock when he saw it.

Starscream gave her a little time, yet he remained where he was. The girl looked so small and helpless, something that would have normally disgusted him to the extreme. Yet there was something about her, something that was past the bond he knew they now shared, an internal strength that pulled him even closer.

Her face was scratched. Tan pants ripped on the left side, blood spotting parts of her body and clothes. She was injured. His digit went to her arm and slid down it, feeling the thick substance that was her plasma stick. Starscream waited for a reaction, waited for those reproachful eyes to come on him as her mouth opened with that ever stimulating prattle.

But there was nothing. His digit went down her leg, and despite the fact that he was just examining her for further injuries, he enjoyed the uninhibited touch. She was like a live wire. Not as open as she was when he had first grabbed her, but it was still there. A connection that burned hard and fast inside of Starscream, filling him with her as it spread quickly. It was too pleasurable, far too intoxicating, exhilarating to the extreme. He never knew that sharing his Energon would make her so compatible.

Suddenly, something warm and small was touching him, her hand pushing with a strength that for her, must have been hard. He kept his hand there long enough that a message was gotten across.

She shifted. Hand grabbing onto more branches, she slowly turned around while looking for a way to get down. But he had picked the tree for a reason. It was one Starscream knew she wouldn't be able to get off without his assistance. She was at his mercy.

Turning toward him again, she stared, green eyes firmly placed. Her mouth opened and then shut. The female's view shifted as she looked behind him. Turning to follow her gaze, Starscream saw she was looking at some lights. A house glimmered in the dusk a short distance away.

"You have two options," he said, his voice bringing her attention back on him. He smiled and enjoyed it. "I can _leave_ you _here_ and Barricade, who I might add is _still_ tracking you _and_ getting closer can have you. _Or_, you can come with me."

Starscream planned to take her back to the base. His only option was to do that, especially for what he needed to accomplish in the future. However, he still wanted to hear the girl choose _him_**. **

She was silent, eyebrows rising as she bit down hard on her mouth. Her hand, which he noticed earlier had been clenched around something, loosened as a phone came into view. The human frowned, studying it as if she was unsure how it got there.

The female exhaled hard and finally spoke, "Then _leave_ me _then_. The Autobots _will_ find me." Her green orbs burned with rebellion, coming alive with emotions that sprung deep. He was glad to see she was coming back to herself. Starscream looked at the device she held, knowing full well the capabilities it held and that it had a transponder. He also knew it would do her no good.

"Yes, but will they find you _before_ Barricade? Perhaps, I _didn't_ make myself _clear. __H_e shall be here _shortly_." He snapped his head forward. Lights emerged and a map appeared. Three dots were shown clearly, two so close together they almost touched and one dim and hard to see, but obviously fast approaching the other two. He turned the map off, his point gotten across.

"And if I go with you?"

"Then you will be under my protection for as long as you are with me."

_"Your_ protection?" she scoffed. "I _don't_ trust you." Shaking her head, her nose crinkled with bitter discontent.

"Then _trust_ what Barricade will do to you when he gets you. He will _not_ be pleased that you managed to get away," he stated calmly.

There was extreme suspicion in her voice. "You will take me back to the base?"

"I will."

She seemed to consider that for a minute, looking unhappy. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

There was another long pause. "You won't try to kill me _again_?"

"Would I save you just to kill you?"

"You did once before."

Starscream laughed at that with pure mirth. It had been a while since he felt such a thing. "So I did."

He leaned in closer, trying to overwhelm her with his presence.

She just stared back. "Fine. Take me with you." The words were firm, filled with disappointment and apprehension. Yet it was what he had waited for. Bringing his hand forward, he lifted her off the tree while thanking Primus that Barricade had been foolish enough to try to take what was most certainly not his.

* * *

Picking her up, Starscream placed her on the ground. It was then that Alexis was reminded once more of her injury. Her left foot gave out, and sharp pangs drifted up her leg. She fell immediately, still feeling Barricades hand around her ankle.

"You need to get up."

"Don't you think I am trying?"

"No, I don't think you are."

She glared at Starscream as he leaned down, his hand coming closer. Shaking her head and waving it away, Alexis forced herself to stand. She ignored the pain. Biting on her tongue, she tasted blood, tears trying to spring forth from her.

Distracted momentarily, she watched as suddenly his wings came down and then out, watched as he practically folded inside himself until all that was left was a jet that actually managed to look impatient.

"Get inside me. _Now_."

A ladder appeared from the side of him.

"You can't be serious."

"Have I ever been anything but?"

Alexis gulped, eyebrows rising high on her forehead. Taking a couple of steps forward until she was right in front of him, she braced herself, a deep breath sucked in that she held. Then as quickly as she could, she climbed up and brought her legs over until she found herself sitting inside his cockpit. It closed immediately, glass sliding up overhead, enclosing her inside of him.

And then, about the same time she managed to exhale the air she had held in, they lifted off. Alexis positioned herself closer to the side and took everything in, watching everything become small and distorted, the world suddenly shooting past them at speeds that were overwhelming.

Excitement rose within her, an exhilaration that had adrenaline kicking into the extreme. The sharp pain her ankle was producing was momentarily forgotten.

"I excite you."

"I have never flown like this before."

"Let me arouse you further."

Before she could say anything to that comment, they were drifting upwards. Wisps of clouds came into view that they went through as they rose further. Everything cleared up until the stars shown bright above them, the moon large and breathtaking and so incredibly close.

It was all so glorious. So entirely unlike anything Alexis had ever experienced, the expanse of it all, the space, the ever-present feeling of something other than just Earth, something that was almost spiritual. Something that whether he meant it to be or not was the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

"You have never seen this before?" Starscream asked.

She shook her head. "No. I mean I have seen images on T. V., but I never knew that seeing it first hand would be so... awakening."

"So, _I_ helped you experience something new?" he inquired of her, voice pompous.

She couldn't deny it. "Yes," Alexis paused, uncertain. But then deciding she would, she said it, "Thank you."

"Gratitude is not wanted nor expected."

"Well, thank you, anyway."

"You are odd creatures, you humans. Doing everything possible to overpopulate and destroy the world you live on, yet making no headway as far as leaving your planet to explore the Galaxies. Perhaps even find new places to inhabit."

"Because everything takes money and usually permission. It's not that we don't want to. Plus, despite all the media to the contrary, no one really believes that there is life out there," she told him.

"There _is__,_ human. Life forms and wonders that can more than just _awaken_ you."

"You have seen such things?"

"You are _inside_ one of them." His arrogance filled the small area.

Alexis found herself smiling. "I see humility isn't universal."

"Humility is just a twisted word that is an excuse for hidden pride."

She brought her body back more, trying to find a comfortable position. But the seat she was in that was obviously for the size of a human was so entirely uncomfortable that already it was making her back ache.

Starscream sensed her discomfort. "I _was_ made to emulate one of your Earth vehicles, and while I have all the equipment of such, I did not feel it necessary to make myself entirely suitable for one of your kind."

"So in other words, you were never expecting... _this_."

"I never expected... _you_."

There was something far too revealing in that last word that it had her squirming for a moment, something that made her feel even more awkward. Alexis had never felt quite so aware of being inside a Cybertronian until it was Starscream. Every touch, every part of her body that was inside him, it was suddenly far too intimate. Feeling nervous, and aware of the never-fading feeling of the danger that Starscream was quite capable of producing in her, had Alexis opening her mouth and speaking, if only to fill the void that was quickly becoming unneeded confusion. And she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about Mikaela, Sam and Bumblebee. But the Raptor she was inside of was far too distracting.

"Don't we need to go save the others?"

"They are on their own," he informed her. "And their outcome is of no concern to me."

"Perhaps not to you, but they are my friends. We need to go back for them," Alexis said with determination.

There was a long delay, nothing said for a while. "They are... fine. From the last transmission, your _friends _have been rescued and have already returned to the base."

"Can I hear?"

"You have your own means of communication. I feel no need to let you _use _me any further than you already are." His words were sharp and cold even cruel. Yet their conversation had been so filled with such reversals of tone, one moment near pleasantness, the next condescending and brutal, that at that point, it barely made her flinch.

She had almost forgotten about the thing. Taking the small device out of her pocket, Alexis activated it. Punching on the automatic call button, she got nothing but blank air.

"It's not working," Alexis let him know.

There was a short soft beep.

"Try again," Starscream directed.

She did so and the phone immediately rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Alexis! Where are you? We can't..."

Alexis started to explain, unable to get over the feeling that Starscream was not appreciating her need to speak to someone other than him.

* * *

It was soothing. Peaceful. Before Starscream even realized it, he was in a state of inconceivable contentment. Even with her on the phone and talking to the Mikaela one, he couldn't help but feel the comfort that was Alexis.

She had barely finished her conversation when disgust caught up with him, when anger shifted and throttled inside. He wasn't created for such soft pleasures, wasn't meant to feel peace. He didn't want to. He couldn't. There was no time for such twisted fantasies.

He gave her no warning, gave her no explanation of what he was about to do. Starscream needed the human to leave. She was far too distracting. He had extended the girl being with him long enough.

Starscream dropped his nose. He felt her hands suddenly clenching and clawing against his seat as they fell out of the night sky. They went fast and without mercy back down to the wretched planet Earth. As usual, he planned things perfectly. Straightening out at the last possible moment, they descended smoothly, landing outside the Autobot base's perimeter. Transforming, he took her into his palm, this time not allowing himself to relish the contact as he put her down.

Nearly immediately, lights came into view. Autobots and humans surrounded them. He saw Bumblebee among the group, looking a little worse for wear but nothing serious, something he found _most_ unfortunate. The human male and his mate helped the girl up, each offering her a shoulder as she limped along slowly. But not before the femme turned around and offered him something astonishing, for it was the first time it had ever been directed at Starscream by any human.

A sincere smile.

He made no movement in return, not until he noticed Bumblebee caught the girl's actions. That was when Starscream straightened out, enjoying the agitated look that was building on the scout's face.

Prime was _sometimes_ right, acting contrary to ones programming _could_ have beneficial rewards. Yet even then, Starscream knew that rescuing the girl and the intent behind it would all be in vain, for a darkness loomed ahead, one that _he_ was a part of. No matter what, there was no turning back. Not for anything. Not for anyone.

His course was set.


	32. Ardor

"No, I am _not_ on another boyfriend blackout period. No, I _know_ I haven't talked to... _Yes,_ Sarah. I _said_ I know. We'll, I am _sorry_, but something has been, _what_?! Yes. _Fine_... _Yes,_ I heard you." Mikaela gripped the phone, turning it off with a snap of her finger, glad that the long, frustrating conversation was over. So perhaps she had been a tad neglectful of her friends, it was never her intention. But ever since she had gotten involved with Sam and the Autobots, nothing was easy. Her social life was now almost nonexistent. One after another, her friends would call or e-mail, angry or upset, some though, actually understanding. Those friends were the ones she thought she would make more an effort of keeping. Even if...

"Have you seen Alexis?"

Mikaela brought her head upwards. The phone was still present in her palm, and her flesh was turning colors from the pressure she was applying to it.

She sighed heavily and smiled a bit. "Well, about thirty minutes ago we were all training with Ironhide. But since my friend called, or should I say ___X-_friend, I really don't know. And in case you haven't noticed, I don't _always_ know where she is."

Bumblebee looked thoughtful. Bright blue eyes lowered down along with his body. He sat down by the recreation room couch that she was situated on and placed his hand on the edge of it.

"I have upset you somehow?" he asked of her.

She shook her head, still rather pissed off from the phone call. But with friends like that, well, she was better off without.

"No. Sorry, Bee. Just been a bad day." She rubbed her temples even though she didn't have the slightest headache. "A _really_ bad day."

"Something has happened?"

"Not really, just a lot of little things that are starting to get to me." She paused, suddenly thankful for Bumblebee and his company. "So, looking for Alexis?" A wicked smile appeared. _"Again_?"

He said nothing, so she continued. "When are you going to tell her?" She scooted closer to him, soft fabric brushing against her bare knees. Placing her hand on one of his fingers, Mikaela tugged on it playfully.

Head shifting to the side, he analyzed her. "_Tell _her?"

"I might not have been around as long as you Autobots, but one thing I am really good at is seeing how certain people feel about other people. And the way you look at her, is not as casual as you might want it to be. You obviously have a _thing_ for her." He looked puzzled at that comment, so she chose different words. "_Crush_ on?"

"Why would I want to crush Alexis? She is my friend. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, especially not by my own actions."

Mikaela laughed at his earnestness. Getting off the couch, she stood in front of him, straightened her tank top and pulled down her shorts. She stared up at him. "No, Bee. I mean... what Sam and I have. You want that with Alexis."

He straightened up, gears twisting softly as he seemed a little shocked at her words. Slowly, he seemed to unwind as he shifted back down.

"You're in love with her. Am I right?" she added.

Bumblebee remained silent for a while. Things became increasingly still as he looked past her, his gaze on the wall, features suddenly firm. And then his attention came back toward her. There was determination and purpose in his energy. "It is such a small word to describe what I feel. But yes, I believe you are correct in your assertion."

Mikaela smiled as she took a couple of steps forward. She wondered a little about what Sam would have thought if he knew his car desired their friend. Of course, at this point he was too busy making preparations for college to notice much of anything. She envied him just a little, despite that for herself, she had long ago decided on another path.

"I have never felt this strongly before, Mika. I always thought that this would never happen to me. That I would never get an opportunity to feel so..." He seemed at a loss with words.

"Alive and excited? Incredibly wonderful and yet sick and terrified at the same time?"

"I do feel rather disconcerted sometimes. And emotions so strong when I fail to protect her." His hand went down his left arm, fingers drifting down to his recent dents. It was an awful night when they had been attacked by Barricade and his friends. But she didn't have to deal with it on her own like Alexis had, or at least not until Starscream came into the picture. Mikaela knew she had a growing prejudice against the F-22 Raptor, and felt ill at ease at his sometimes rather un-Decepticon behavior around her friend. Of course, some of the things Ratchet told her about some of his past activities, didn't help that matter.

"Training," Bumblebee said out of the blue, "what about her ankle? I thought it was broken."

"It was. Seems now that her nanites are active that they have gone back to healing her when she is injured. Ratchet even said that at the rate they are working they will be able to fix her even quicker in the future."

"I still wish she didn't have those inside of her... have a part of _him_ inside of her." There was disgust in his voice and a simmering anger toward Starscream.

"Believe me, she doesn't like it either." She stepped alongside him, her hand resting on one of his digits that was close to her body. Mikaela leaned on him, happy suddenly with the comfortable familiarity.

"Bee?"

"Yes, Mikaela?"

"About Alexis?"

She felt him shift underneath her, firm apprehension on his face just from the uttering of her friend's name. He definitely had it bad.

"Yes?" he queried.

"There is something I should probably tell you..."

* * *

The hallways were suddenly too long, corridors and passageways overcrowded. He felt like he had just finished a battle that took massive amounts of energy, yet left him with a rather energetic buzz that has his internal systems clanking rapidly within.

He needed to see her. He needed to talk to her. Things were rushing forward faster than he had anticipated. Bumblebee thought he had told her. A thing said here and there, the way he touched her sometimes. But since Mikaela had to say something, Alexis had not figured it out yet. There was no more time for subtleties.

Bumblebee felt guilty. Guilty because days ago, he was unable to guard his friends, to defend Alexis from Barricade. It was his worse nightmare realized in one unforgettable night that when thought of filled him with tremors of regret.

Everyone had ended up okay in the end. However, Bee wished that she had been rescued by _anyone_ other than Starscream. Hate filled his core at just the thought of the Seeker's name. He would be glad to see the Decepticon leave. Bee was a little curious why he hadn't already, now that he was once more operational. The scout wasn't naive as some thought he was, and had noticed the obsessive way Starscream was when Alexis was around. Bee also knew with certainty that wasn't why he was still hanging around. He kept both optics on the Decepticon, uncovering some of the things Starscream was up to around the base, had him seeking Optimus' guidance only to be disappointed when nothing was really done except security being tightened, passwords and other things changed. Prime wanted to give Starscream as much of a chance as possible and Bumblebee could do nothing but follow orders.

It would be a celebratory day for Bee when the Decepticon left and took that smugly abrasive attitude along with him.

Her door was suddenly in front of him, a metal structure that had his now human reflection facing him. He looked nervous and anxious. Straightening up a little and taking in a breath that he didn't actually need, but seemed to help humans, he knocked on the door. That got no response. He slid his hand over the panel on the right, a chirp indicating that it was alerting the owner of his presence.

The door slid open. Alexis smiled at him and allowed him to come inside. Bee stood there as she leaned past him, pressing a button on the door as it slid shut behind them. He noticed that her hair was wet with clothes sticking to her body, bare feet noticeable from underneath her long jeans. Her cheeks were pink, and a scent was coming off her.

"You smell very clean, Alexis."

"Does that mean that I usually don't?" She grabbed a brush off the table. Releasing her hair from an elastic apparatus that had held some of it back, she started to tug the device through it. He watched with fascination, curious about how, with the way she was pulling at it, Alexis managed to leave any of the filaments behind.

"No, of course not I..."

"I was just joking, Bee." She tapped him softly on the shoulder and smiled wide. "What have I told you about taking my words so serious?"

She was in a good mood that seemed penetrable by the way she was acting. He liked her when she was that way, although he liked her no matter how she was. But seeing her like that, so carefree and happy, had him smiling right back.

Walking away from him and throwing her brush on the bed now that she was complete with the task, she disappeared in the bathroom. Words floated back toward him.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"How did you know?"

She leaned backwards a little, half her body appearing past the frame of the bathroom door. "You sorta bundle up your hands on your sides when you have something important to say." She disappeared inside again, faint sounds emanating as she busied herself at some task.

His gaze went downwards. Sure enough his hands were just as described. Something caught his attention. He saw bags underneath her bed and noticed that they were full. After twisting his body a little here and there, walking a couple of steps to the left, Bee saw that what Mikaela had said was entirely true.

It was panic that had him rushing forward as he went into the bathroom. Alexis was standing there rubbing something onto her face. Seeing him come up behind her, she turned and leaned against the sink, one hand gripping firm to it as she looked confused.

"What is it, Bumble?"

Her eyes were so green, her skin extremely pale. The small room was warm, the air filled with moisture, the bathtub shiny and slick looking and full of tiny water droplets from having just been used.

"Alexis, I just talked to Mikaela."

She seemed to ease up a little at the mention of their friend's name. But Alexis still was looking perplexed. Grabbing a towel from a rack nearby, she wiped her hands off and then settled back on the sink. Bumblebee stared into the mirror behind her, enjoying being able to see more of Alexis at one time, including his own image imposed directly by her. His thoughts jumped upwards. Before he even finished with or explained what he had said, he blurted out what he needed to say.

"I care for you a great deal, Alexis." It was easy to tell her, just saddened him that he hadn't told her sooner.

She was smiling at him with her eyes shining. "I know, Bumblebee. I care about you too."

She turned away, the point still not getting across. It would have been simpler if she took his words at face value instead of interpreting them to mean less than he felt. Although he didn't think there were enough words both in Cybertronian and every human language to get what he was feeling across clearly.

He stepped forward. So close that for a moment he went blank. But then as if no time passed, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him. For once, he said nothing. His hand slid down her back, the other hand going to rest on her chin. Slowly, by inch slowly, Bee brought her face upwards. A finger drifted across her parted mouth, warm air connecting with his human flesh, making the hairs on his arms stand up straight, a new sensation that thrilled.

They were so close, but not close enough. He brought Alexis toward him more, her body pressing against him. His hand wandered past her mouth, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. He pressed lightly, and water dripped down his skin.

"I _don't_ want you to leave, Alexis."

She frowned. His hand went back down her face, his fingers resting behind her ear and through her wet hair. Alexis leaned into his touch, one of her hands coming up to rest on his as she closed her eyes. Bumblebee lived in that contact, dwelling in the euphoria for as long as he could.

"I have to. I miss my family. And I have been here for months..."

"What about Barricade?"

The mention of the Decepticon's name immediately changed her demeanor. Her eyes came back open as Alexis moved away from him. The warmth he had felt went with her.

"Optimus is assigning Prowl to me, or me to him, he says that..."

There was a sharp defensiveness to Alexis' tone, but he interrupted her anyway.

"_Prowl_?"

He was staring at her mouth, for now, it seemed a summons for what may have been the forbidden. Never before had he been so fascinated with it. He had always found human physiognomy interesting, but it was one of the first times it actually _did_ something to him. Perhaps he shouldn't have paid so much attention to Mikaela and Sam when they were engaged with one another, or even to some of the movies he had watched with them. For it gave him ideas that he had found odd before, yet now, the more time he spent with Alexis, the more enticing they became.

"Yeah, I know. But at least it means I can go."

"I should be the one going with you, _not _Prowl."

She smiled faintly while turning so that her reflection was staring back at him from the mirror. "You have duties here. Sam and Mikaela as well... I'll miss you too, Bumblebee, but I'm going." There was a finality in her words.

He felt the flesh of his mouth tugging further down with what he was about to say. "When are you leaving?"

Her face dropped. Alexis said nothing for some time. When she answered, his spark pulsed with sadness.

* * *

"So, you told Bee?"

For some reason, Alexis looked a little puzzled. "Yeah. I told him I was going home, but apparently _someone _beat me to it."

Mikaela grinned. "Thought he should know. You didn't seem too much in a hurry to tell him."

"I didn't think he would take it well."

Six cans of Pepsi, and a big pile of candy bars and a half-eaten cheese pizza sat on the carpeted floor between them. Mikaela had brought it all to Alexis' room. It always felt right stuffing herself when she had such crappy days, and even with the massive amounts of food in front of them, she was still debating on whether or not to make another pizza.

"Of course not, he likes you a great deal."

"I suppose so." Alexis' eyes cringed shut momentarily. "Man, it pisses me off when I think how Barricade broke into my house! And I don't know why my parents couldn't have told me sooner! I have only talked to them a couple dozen times before. I guess that me coming home, made them want to reveal it. And they thought it was some kids or something since nothing was really taken..." She shivered and bit down on her mouth. Lost in what she was saying, Alexis lamented about it for the second or third time that evening.

Mikaela didn't even think Alexis had heard what she just said about Bee. But she would have been preoccupied too. The parent's revelation, Alexis' home getting checked on by an Autobot in the vicinity, and then told that Barricade had been the one inside the place where she once lived. The fact they found out, meant that the Decepticon hadn't even bothered covering his energy signature, which meant he wanted Alexis and the Autobots to find out.

"And I still can't believe that he has read my journals _and_ my e-mails. All the stuff I have written in them! I could _kill_ him myself!"

Mikaela had been with Alexis when that bit of news was found out. Alexis' computer had been taken and scanned more deeply, showing Barricade's virtual fingerprints all over her files. She had never seen the girl so angry before, and even now it was obviously an extremely raw subject. Getting off the floor, she sat down closer to Alexis.

"If it helps, I am sure he probably doesn't view it as a human does, probably doesn't..."

"It's still a violation." Alexis brought her legs up and rested her head on them. Hands forming into fists, she slammed them down on either side of her body.

Mikaela scooted closer and placed a hand on Alexis' arm. Using her other hand, she leaned to the side and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Here, eat this. It has enough fat and calories to make anyone feel better." She brought the food forward, wiggling it in front of Alexis, a little surprised when it was taken from her hand. Alexis stared at it for a moment. Bringing the food toward her mouth, she bit down on it hard and chewed with a vengeance.

"Barricade _will _get it, Alexis. He's _not_ as good as he thinks."

"Says the human that he's _not_ after... Sorry." She made an apologetic face. "You're probably right, just rather pissed at the moment. It's been a rather screwed up day."

"For both of us," Mikaela whispered back.

The conversation died for a moment. Alexis looked agitated with her head full of almost visible thoughts. Thinking it was time to clear out some of the anxiety in the room, Mikaela plunged ahead toward a different path of conversation and toward something that had been on her mind since she had spoken with Bee.

"I am going to tell you something, Alexis. Something I have never told anyone before." The sudden seriousness in her tone was discerned. It was time she revealed to Alexis that certain things were possible. For while she knew the girl liked Bumblebee, even adored him, she knew it hadn't reached the attraction zone yet. But talking to her in a roundabout way would perhaps let her start to consider the possibility. She waited to make sure Alexis was focused on what she was saying before continuing.

Mikaela rubbed her nose, pushed her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath, words following that flowed slowly out of her mouth. "I have this _thing_ for Ratchet."

Alexis started to choke, hand going to her throat where she coughed several times hard. Eyes watering, she wiped them off with the back of her palm.

"You have to admit. They _are _sexy. I mean, having worked around so much machinery and vehicles, believe me, I can say that with knowing." She smiled wickedly. "And their human forms aren't so shabby either. I gotta say, I am probably one of the few people in the world that gets warm inside when they are hurt!" She chugged forth with her words, feeling a sense of relief at getting them out of her. "Tell me you don't find at least one of them hot! Bumblebee perhaps, another Autobot?... Optimus?" For some reason, they both chuckled over that. "_Starscream_?" She slipped the name in out of curiosity, hardly surprised when there was a strong reaction to that. Alexis paled and her eyes widened. A couple of candy bars were picked up and thrown at her. "Okay." She laughed as she poked her friend in the side. "Sorry!"

"Sam doesn't have any suspicions?" Alexis' voice was low and in awe, gaze heavily upon her as she begged for more details.

Mikaela chuckled at that. "No. It's not like I am shouting it out to everyone. I can barely admit it to myself sometimes. But I love Sam! I do. It's just, there is something about Ratchet when he is touching me that does more than help heal my wounds. You gotta admit, he defines the meaning of _gentle_ touch." Not wanting to actually hear an answer to that, she rushed to the next topic that she was rather interested in. "So, I heard Starscream _talked_ to you today."

Alexis frowned immediately. "Yeah, seems everyone knows I am leaving now, _i__ncluding_ him." Anger flashed across her face as her tone changed dramatically. "Told me the sooner I left the better, for the Autobots have had enough of us puny bags of water underfooting them all the time. He also said that I should take the other humans with me, to _really_ help sterilize the base."

Mikaela cringed while trying to imagine that scene, but she didn't really have to. Gossip could spread fast around the Autobot base. And the fact that Bumblebee, who had been with Alexis at the time, nearly shot the Decepticon, made the news spread quicker.

"You really do hate him."

"Most of the time. I know I shouldn't hold onto that, but he _really_ gets to me sometimes. One moment he is almost compassionate, the next he treats me like I am subhuman. I just..."

"Careful," Mikaela said, interrupting, "hate can be a very powerful emotion."

"Most of our feelings are if we dwell on them long enough." There was a long pause, Alexis, who had been chewing on a candy bar, suddenly stopped. "Can I ask you something, Mika?"

"Sure. _Anything._ You know that."

"Does Bumblebee..." She stopped for a moment, eyebrows bunching together as she looked down at the chewy chocolate between her fingers. "Is Bumblebee..."

Mikaela leaned closer and waited for her to finish. But she never got a chance. There was a short knock followed by a low chime and the door slid open.

"Oh?" Sam popped his head in, noticing the mostly eaten food, the wrappers and empty cans and the girls sitting on the floor leaning against the front of Alexis' bed frame. "Did I interrupt something?"

"_Yes, _Sam," Mikaela said, rolling her eyes at the stupid question. "What do you want?"

He looked puzzled at that. Walking in, he stood over her, offering Alexis a smile before he turned his gaze back to her. "We were going to hang out tonight, watch a movie, remember?"

She vaguely recalled. "Alexis and I are _busy__,_ Sam. I..."

"No, it is OK," Alexis said, looking almost relieved. Probably because she didn't finish what she had been about to say. Now she may never know and whatever it was seemed to have the potential of being extremely interesting. "We are done eating, and I don't mind."

"Well, Alexis can join us then," Mikaela suggested.

He tried to hide the frown at her suggestion, but rather unsuccessfully. Alexis spoke up again, getting a look of gratitude from Sam after she finished.

"No, that's fine. I have some stuff to do anyway. You guys have fun."

Not wasting any time, Sam leaned down and offered his girlfriend a hand, suddenly looking extremely happy.

"Wait a minute." Mikaela tugged her hand out of his. "I need to help Alexis clean this mess up."

"I'll help," he said cheerfully.

She stared at him with that rare offer. A part of her lost some of the frustration as she felt warm from his want of her company. Sam could be rather clueless sometimes, but he also had a way of surprising her at the strangest times.

Mikaela started to look forward to their time together. Regardless of what he had said, she knew in the way he was acting, that they probably weren't going to see much of the movie. If they were lucky, the recreation room would be empty by now. She _did_ have a thing for that rather comfortable couch.

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee."

He felt her presence before she even approached. Bee was ecstatic when she saw him and started to come his way. Her hand reaching out to his handle, he opened his door for her. Alexis slid in and sat down.

"I thought you and Mikaela were... hanging out," he softy said while turning his interior lights on. She waved her hand, telling him it wasn't needed. They were plunged back into darkness, the base's lights their only source of illumination. Bee watched her dimly smile, creases forming on her brow.

"We were, but Sam wanted to spend time with her."

"And they did not invite me?"

"I believe they want to be alone."

Bee knew what _that_ meant. Although most of the times they didn't care when he was with them, proceeding with their activities right in front of him, sometimes even on or in him.

"Do you ever wish you had someone to be alone with?" he asked.

"I am alone with you right now," she told the scout.

His engine purred softly at that comment. He debated on whether to bring his holo-form on-line, rejecting that idea when Alexis leaned back and stretched her legs, her body momentarily pressing harder against him. He turned his internal cooling units up a level, suddenly feeling heated.

"I never got a chance to thank you today for standing up to Starscream for me," she said, her words low.

"He had no right to say what he did, nor to come near you in such a threatening fashion."

She frowned. "I _don't_ think he cares about such things."

"Perhaps not. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't."

Alexis leaned a little forward, hands pressing into the seat. "Would you _really_ have shot him if Ratchet didn't stop you?"

There wasn't even an illusion of hesitation in his answer. "Yes."

She moved backwards again, a faint smile on her lips. "Well, then thanks for that too."

He found it interesting that his near violence pleased Alexis. And he was pleased himself with the way she spoke of Starscream with such an obvious dislike. It was a good thing, Bumblebee supposed, that the Seeker's moods were so erratic toward Alexis, or she might have been more aware of how the Decepticon favored her.

"I would do anything for you."

"I know." Her eyes twinkled at that, gaze shifting to look out the window. "So, I heard most of you Autobots are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes. One of the new human bases is ready to come on-line. We need to add some special equipment to it before it is complete though, so that it could withstand a Decepticon attack if necessary."

"I had hoped to spend a little more time with you guys before I left." Her words were slow and full of regret. Alexis slowly frowned.

"I am not going tomorrow. I have been assigned to watch over the base while they are gone."

"Really?" She brightened immediately, and the frown shifted upwards.

"Yes, Alexis." He noticed some activity behind him that had the potential of interrupting them. Bee felt the need to get away and take her along. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

"Are we allowed? I mean..."

"We do not have to leave the perimeter. There is more than enough space here."

"OK," she answered with evident trust in the one word.

He started his engine and moved away from the base and through some short grass, driving slow. Neither said anything. Alexis rested her head back and watched the scenery pass them by.

At some point, her eyelids started to fall, and her breathing slowed down. He lowered his seat, trying to make it more comfortable for her, something he had done for Sam many a time that seemed to be appreciated. She shifted to the side and brought her legs up a little.

"I don't know why I am so tired," she whispered to him while yawning softly. "But I guess it has been a long day."

He didn't mind. For once, Bumblebee was grateful that Mika and Sam hadn't included them in their activities.

"Alexis?"

"Huh?" she murmured, voice even fainter than before.

He couldn't get over how right it felt with her nestled inside of him, how good it felt. A feeling of being completed and whole washed over him, extreme bliss following swiftly behind. Bumblebee drifted for some time as he chose his next words carefully, hoping for once that they meant what he wanted to convey. Human phrasing would have to work for now even if it was rather simple.

"I love you."

But she didn't hear him. Alexis was fast asleep.


	33. Artifice

Something woke her up. Alexis had been happy when she was asleep and having a strangely sweet dream that still twirled in her brain. It felt so terribly real and good that she brought her pillow over her head before shifting and twisting herself over. Shutting her eyes tight, Alexis hoped she could start right back up where she left off.

But there was another dull sound, a vibration coming along with it that seemed to jump through the walls. It clung to her skin and shook her as it pounded through her bones. Alexis huffed. Throwing the pillow off and then pushing her legs off the side of the bed, she found she was now wide awake.

Wondering what was going on _this_ time, she hurriedly changed, jumping into some jeans and throwing on a shirt. Checking the time, she saw it was two o'clock. She would be going home in a few short hours. A smile crept on her lips as her door slid opened. Alexis stretched and took a slow step forward. The hallways were extremely dark. She could barely see in front of her, and when the bedroom door closed behind Alexis, she felt as if she was suddenly in a vacuum. Nothing was to be seen. Nothing felt except that dull thumping of bass that she believed was coming from Sam's room.

The lights came on, and an alarm started as everything was lit up around her. She turned around slowly, again feeling that it was odd that she was alone. Yes, a lot of the Autobots had gone off with Prime to work on the new base, but still it was too...

Sam rounded the corner, Mikaela trailing behind him since his hand was firmly latched around hers. They looked at Alexis. Mikaela grabbed onto her arm, neither stopping their pace as she was forced along. Both breathed hard as if they had run for a while. Sam was taking them somewhere, somewhere...

"What is going on?" she screamed over the wailing alarm while waiting for some Autobot to come trailing behind them to...

"We are under attack," Mika informed her.

Alexis didn't have to ask by who, didn't have to ask anything else either, but her hesitant pace sped up, as she ran for all she was worth, for the second time that week.

* * *

Starscream didn't think it was going to happen so soon. But after sending in his last report, he got a short response: one word and a time.

It was what he had been sent for, what he had prepared for. The time now directly upon him, he took the panel off near his door. Energy left the tips of his digits as he short-circuited the wires.

The door slid open. His Autobot guard turned around, shocked and surprised when he went flying back by a searing blast from the weapon in Starscream's hands, one he stole not long after he had arrived. It had been difficult keeping it hidden. He had to dismantle it and break it down into pieces, hide a part here and there while removing its energy pack and changing its readout levels so that it appeared that it was a part of him.

The hallways were clear. The base was practically empty. It was the first time he had wandered so freely. Starscream kept his weapon drawn and his sensors at alert. Two were approaching him. He slid deep into the shadows and waited until they turned the corner. He felt nothing when he extinguished them, felt nothing when he walked over their unmoving frames that were still smoking.

Approaching the security room, he had to resort to stealth. Slithering against the wall, he neared a panel. Starscream unclipped a device off his body that he had created for just such an occasion. He pressed it on the now open panel. Circuits lit up before the sound of Autobots yelling and shouting commenced. Dull thuds followed as a virulent gas was released. He smiled, wondering if they had figured out in the last moments, that their sparks had been terminated by their own systems.

It took him a little longer to open the security doors, but he had more time than he needed. Once inside the room, Starscream went quickly to his task. Removing a couple of Autobots out of his way, he threw their lifeless shells to the back of the room. He sat down, his wings stretching behind him. He entered some codes, reconfiguring the system as he uploaded a virus that made the core system more susceptible to his commands.

At last, the security fields dropped. The potential perimeter alarms disabled, and the base's automated defense systems turned off. Opening a communication line, he said two words.

"It's done."

* * *

He was alone in the garage with darkness all around him, thoughts drifting here and there as Bumblebee internally monitored the base. He thought back to that morning. Alexis waking up inside him when the sun came out, sitting up slowly as she stretched distractedly, cheeks blazing pink when she realized where she was.

She apologized for falling asleep before fumbling with her shoes that she had taken off during the night. Stepping out and staying near him, Bee watched her put them on. And then she apologized again, not realizing that he had really enjoyed it, and that he was truly sorry as well, but for _entirely_ different reasons.

He transformed and followed her back to the base. The whole area was alive with activity as Optimus and the others prepared to leave. Alexis left him, but not before giving him a smile, a bright body warming thing that started the new day entirely on the right track. Of course, it wasn't really a new day for him, for he had never gone into recharge. He had been far too fascinated with having Alexis sleep inside of him. She moved a lot in her sleep, hands wandering, legs shifting, breath tickling against his seat with her hair delicately sprayed around her head. Bee could have been stuck in that moment with her for a couple of eternities and not minded.

He had seen little of Alexis that day, for he had his duties and orders. And while there was nothing more Bumblebee wanted to do than to spend that last day with her, it wasn't really possible. He had been left in command, and with that responsibilities that he wasn't about to put aside. He was overjoyed when later in the day his friends found him, trailing along as they added fun to some of his mundane tasks, even helping here and there.

Disrupting his pondering, an incessant beeping started that picked up pace and volume. Turning it off, he activated his com.

"Boomer, come in."

There was no reply, static his only response. He tried once more, still nothing. Instinct had him shifting, body turning and twisting as he stood upright. Bee had placed a monitoring device outside Starscream's door with Optimus' permission that when sounded, meant that somehow the Decepticon had left his quarters without permission.

He unfolded his weapon and ran down the hall. Turning left, right and then left again, he entered the back way. Lights were flickering up ahead, shadows stretching on the ground that came from something large on the ground. Coming closer, the form took shape. A body lay underneath his pediforms, an acidic smell assaulting the air. He leaned down, hand going past the charred hole to a warm chest plate as he searched for a spark pulse. Bee found one that was barely there. Activating his communications, he shook his head, realizing that Ratchet wasn't even on the base, as was no other medic. Doing what he could to stabilize the Autobot, he dragged Boomer into a utility closet, hoping that was going to be good enough for the moment.

Opening his com line, he tried once more to reach someone. However, after performing a test, he found that they had been disabled, something that meant whatever was happening was by someone who knew their systems and knew how to circumvent them.

Of course, standing in front of Starscream's door and finding the room empty with everything inside in disarray, the recharge birth practically torn in half and parts of the walls missing, wires torn out, a panel open with wires exposed, it was easy to guess who was up to it all.

That was when the sounds of fighting started, when his internal monitoring systems went blank and the video feeds ceased. But not before he saw activity outside the base's perimeter. His first thoughts went to his friends. But before he could decide what to do next, Sam's voice found him. He was happy to hear his friend, but he had not time to be. Ordering his charge to round up Mikaela and Alexis, he told him to evacuate the base. He didn't believe that their phones provided by Optimus would have worked, but it seemed they were somehow created separately from their own system.

Making his way back out into the hallway, the eeriness drifted back. He passed two more bodies. He didn't have to check to know that they had been terminated. He mourned for his comrades, forced to continue as sounds came from farther ahead.

He wasn't surprised when he came upon Starscream in the security room. The Seeker was destroying monitors and the core processor, the input modules and the backup systems. Reversing, he brought his weapon close. He knew the blaster wasn't enough to stop the Decepticons. But the weapon's room was on the other side of the compound, and if what he thought was going on _was_ going on, he needed more to process things than to openly engage.

Starscream finally left the room. Waiting a couple of moments longer, Bee looked behind and around as he scanned again to make sure the area was clear. He entered the security room. Fire was spreading quickly, smoke heavy and optic clogging. He forced himself through it while heat grew outside his casing. After taking a couple of steps more, he reached his hand outward and pressed a small hidden area on the wall. A panel folded out with an illuminated key pad. He punched a couple of numbers, and it slid back into the wall. That was when he felt something cold on him, a presence behind him.

But it was too late. The base's alarms started to blare as the security systems roared to life, a signal sent out at the same time. He did it.

* * *

"I can't do this." Sam stopped running. Alexis and Mikaela halted behind him. They were inside an underground corridor with lights ahead and so close that it would only take a couple of more steps to reach the outside. "I can't leave Bumblebee behind," he finished.

Mikaela looked at Alexis, both saying the same thing at the same time.

"Neither can we."

Alexis would have smiled if possible, but there was little humor in the situation, nothing but a heavy sense of foreboding that saturated the area and rang through their ears.

"Try getting hold of Optimus again," Mikaela suggested.

They watched as he pulled out his phone and then punched a couple of buttons, his fingers twitchy and shaking. Someone answered. Sam started to speak frantically with his hands waving madly around. His voice was loud and screeching through the dark passageway, drifting all around them and then echoing back. It was a short conversation.

"He wants us to... get away..." Sam said, repeating what they already knew. "Says reinforcements will be here soon." His voice caught, head lowering as he stared hard at his shoes. "I haven't ever been the best at math, but even I know they won't get here soon enough."

"What do we do?" Mikaela asked.

He gulped and his hands went through his hair, the phone falling out of the other as if he forgot it was there. He leaned down on his legs and balanced himself while he stared blankly at the communication device.

"Sam!"

He shook his head and grabbed the phone. Walking slowly, he put his hands on the wall, feeling the thing up and down as he pressed a button on his phone. A light appeared from it as he continued to search. "It's around here somewhere. I know it is." Finding something, his palm pushed hard against the wall. Monitors appeared before them. Turning on, they displayed nothing but static. "That's _not_ good." He walked back toward them. His eyes were large, mouth heavy with a permanent frown. "I have to at least know what is going on!" He huffed, fingers folding into his palms, landing hard at the sides of his legs.

"Which means..." Mikaela started, sharing a look with Alexis.

"Which means we have to go back," Alexis finished.

Sam nodded his head slowly. None of them looked happy. He took a couple of steps before stopping directly in front of them.

He spoke, his words a little rushed, "We'll head to the weapon's room, if we can. Alexis, you can tell us where all the Decepticons are, right?"

She stiffened, an uncomfortable feeling shooting up her spine. "All the things I thought I was going to be when I grew up, I certainly didn't think it was going to be an alien detector."

* * *

Starscream was kneeling before him with his optics straight ahead. Activity was all around them. The base's security systems being reactivated, had thrown things into chaotic disarray.

His memories flashed back to his last encounter when Megatron attacked him so brutally and took one of his wings before surrounding him with soldiers who surpassed in numbers past anything he would have imagined. And then the beating began cycle after cycle until he couldn't say anything except the one word that was a promise to it all ceasing.

"_Master_."

The beating stopped then, and he was held down, his spark chamber forced open as poison was introduced, one Megatron controlled and could release.

"There is something you are going to do for me, Starscream. Something that may ensure your place beside me once more, if you do _exactly_ as I command."

"Anything..." he hissed, his vocals straining hard, the pain overwhelming for even him. "Anything you wish, my lord."

And here he was in front of him again, that utterance a reality now. He had done everything that was asked of him. He infiltrated the Autobot base and collected info, intel, maps, plans, and many other things that were meant for Optimus' optics only. And he had kept Megatron informed of it all.

"If I know you, you have a way to disengage the system, do you not, Starscream?" Megatron queried, even as he seemingly knew the answer.

Starscream raised his head. He slowly got off the floor. "I do."

"Then _disable_ it," he commanded, motioning toward the wall.

They stood in the only space that already had the weapons destroyed. Others around them furiously tried to further the cleared area, but they weren't getting far.

"I will, as soon as you remove the sarnagon from my system."

"You dare place demands on me!" Megatron scoffed. "You are in _no _position to bargain."

"Perhaps you are right," Starscream replied evenly, calculated words flowing smoothly. "Yet without me, you would not have gotten this far. Without me, you will _not _get any further."

"Presumptuous comments for one who's very existence is in _my_ control." Megatron motioned with his hand, pointing at Sideways who was standing behind him. "Wake the Autobot again. Try once more to get the codes to turn off the defense system. _Try_ to be a little more _persuasive_ this time."

"You will not get them from him," the Seeker spoke up once more. He watched as Sideways paused when Megatron motioned for him to stay where he was. The horned mech turned and leaned against the wall, watching the exchange with dull interest. Out of all of those under the Seeker's command it was no surprise that the Con was one of the first to defect to Megatron. Dark plans formed inside Starscream concerning Sideways, ones that lifted his mood immensely.

"And why exactly is that, my _friend_?"

"Because the codes he used are based on fluctuating algorithms. Even if he gives you his, they would have already changed by now, so they would be obsolete."

"And yet _you_ believe you can get past them?"

He nodded firmly. His wings bristled behind him as he focused on keeping his vocals unvarying. Megatron had become very powerful since they had left Cybertron. Starscream knew he was going to have to proceed with caution for a while if he was going to want to get anything done.

"Yet you could not acquire the AllSpark shard." Megatron's blame came out sharp and heavy, exposing a disapproving sneer.

"Optimus keeps it on his person at all times."

"That has not stopped you from acquiring things before."

"But even you would admit that Prime is a worthy opponent, a rather cunning one as well. And just because they let me _stay_ here does not mean they _trusted_ me." Starscream didn't know what to expect from that, but laughter suddenly started, a loud sounding thing that stretched past him.

"Very well. You _have_ earned your freedom. But _know_ this, Starscream. Your spark still belongs to _me_. And I have yet to forget how you abandoned me to the humans, nor how you invaded my base and killed my best tactician," Megatron paused. "Although I do suppose, it was time for a new one."

"Slicor?" the Decepticon leader commanded.

A shadow moved behind Megatron, shifting and gliding until a bulk of a figure bent down and rested at his side. Dark yellow optics glowed brightly, ones that had a knack for disturbing even Starscream by their sheer unnatural quality.

"My lord?"

"You shall remove the poison from Starscream's system."

"Is that wise, my lor..."

"What is wise is _not_ to question me. But to follow my orders."

"Of course, Megatron."

Starscream waited for the Decepticon to move, to approach him and remove it. But he didn't. Megatron stared at him, his mouthpiece turning upwards. Hand reaching up, he dismissed the twisted medic.

"Do you understand _now,_ Starscream?"

He felt his internal cables tighten and his Energon rush through him as his systems burned with rancor. He had suspicions all along. It wasn't as if the tactic hadn't been played before. Being told the substance would release if he tampered with it, should have been his first clue.

"There was never any poison," Starscream finally said.

"Of course there wasn't. How do you think it would go undetected by the Autobots? Really, Starscream, one would think your processor is rusting on this overly moist planet."

He turned away from Megatron. Walking slowly to the wall, anger thrust through him even stronger when laughter followed after. He _should_ have known. Should have snuck into Ratchet's office and performed his own tests. Should have doubted everything he saw and heard during his beating. However, he didn't.

Maybe because in the end, it didn't really matter. The outcome would have been the same. For the Autobots had to fall eventually. There was no place for them in any of his plans.

He extended his digits and slipped them inside the exposed panel. Finding the circuit board he was looking for, he pulled it out. Crushing some of its delicate components, he placed it back. The base's weapon fire stopped immediately, and overhead lights came on.

Megatron commenced barking orders. Every group was given an area to plant detonation devices. Starscream backed up a way, watching all the flurry of movement as everyone did as they were told. He could have easily initiated the Autobot's self-destruct sequence, saving a bunch of time and energy, but he wasn't in any mood to facilitate anyone.

"I did think that I would want to keep this place myself, but the location is appalling. If it got any closer to the human area, they would be living among them." Megatron shrugged as a piercing smile appeared. "Not that that will matter anymore, but dead or alive, they do have quite a stench to them."

"Lord Megatron!"

There was a bustle of activity. Two Cons quickly approached from behind Starscream. He turned a little, expecting something other than what he saw. Three objects were thrown on the ground, three rather dirty moving ones that peeked everyone's interest. His spark nearly stopped, body straightening as his optics were practically fused on.

"Sir! We found these humans wandering freely through the base! We believe they terminated three of your soldiers and injured more."

Megatron leaned down and at the three puny humans with incredulity. "These _insignificant_ flesh creatures? Against _my_ soldiers? Explain yourself."

"They had Autobot weapons, sir! They also seemed able to detect and evade us as well. If Pounder here didn't block them in an overhead air shaft, they would still be..."

"Enough. You two are dismissed."

One could see by the way the two Decepticons held themselves that they expected more than that, praise perhaps. However, they were younglings who would quickly see in Megatron's service that that came with difficulty.

Megatron stared further, optics burning, his direction turning to the male of the human trio. "You look familiar, human." Something snapped as recognition was made firm. "You are the one." His voice roared, the walls shaking with tremors. His hand was brought up as a fist formed and fell down hard. Inches away from the dazed humans, Megatron stopped. "No." He brought his hand back, a faint ominous smile appearing. "I have changed my mind. I did promise I would make him my pet. I believe I will make good on that offer. Although he didn't hold up his end, doesn't mean I shouldn't give him his due."

"What of the others?" Sideways asked. His optics burned with malevolent intent.

The three humans didn't move except for some of their hands connecting and holding firm. That is until the male happened to notice his Autobot slumped behind Megatron, one who was burned, charred and dented. He got up and moved, obviously not realizing it just wasn't a time to draw further attention.

"Bumblebee!"

He got all of two steps before Megatron swatted the human. The boy's body crashed backwards as the two girls screamed in horror. There was a sharp crack that echoed from the human before he sank into unconsciousness. His mate, obvious of the danger but hardly caring, got up herself, rushing to the boy as she cried his name.

"Sam! Sam!"

The other femme was left alone and made no show of moving. Her head was lowered, body tense, head shifting ever so slightly as she watched her friends, yet not completely taking her sight off of Megatron. She was smart for a human.

"Starscream."

Her head snapped up at that, yet she didn't turn. Back rising upwards, she became increasingly stiff. Her hands flattened against the floor as her palms moved closer to her body, fingers brushing up against her legs.

"I take it these humans mean something to the Autobots?"

Starscream stared at the back of the female, gaze shifting back toward the other two. The Mikaela one feeling his attention on her, glared at him, open hatred penetrable.

"Yes."

"It seems they do not think much of you," the Decepticon leader said with amusement.

"I wasn't here to make friends."

There was a dark ominous pause as Megatron considered things. "We shall take them with us. They will be good leverage when I speak to Optimus next. I believe if they are up to their usual practices that these human creatures probably mean something to them."

Starscream didn't have to confirm his words. There was no need.

"We shall also take their scout. He may be useful as well."

"And the other Autobots?"

Megatron smiled, a wide crooked thing that was building with pleasure. "They will burn with the base they failed to guard." He made silent motions, indicating for the humans and Autobots to be taken.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out, a loud feminine one that caught Megatron's attention.

"Alexis! _Run_!"

The girl didn't seem able to move though, her gaze now intent on the damaged Bumblebee. The demand was made again and this time she acted. Scooting back, she barely missed being snatched by Sideways.

The other girl helped her mate up. He was injured by the look of it, but now on-line and with the ability to move. The three of them combined made about ten steps all together. Megatron stopped and leaned down, his digits pressing against the floor, electricity shooting out of the tips as the humans convulsed before dropping to the ground.

"Must I do everything here? Take the vermin before I decide to leave you all here as well!"

Starscream came alive then, throwing a look at Sideways, who was going toward a certain human female. His wings extended, and he flashed his weapon. The mech got the point and shifted to the mated pair as Slicor commanded a couple nearby Cons to assist with Bumblebee.

The Seeker bent down, digits pushing underneath the girl's limp body as he slowly brought her upwards. Starscream had warned her, truly not wanting her to be there when all of it happened. Wandering down the halls, he passed her own room. The door was torn off and hanging to the side, packed bags visible past the frame. One more day and she would have been gone, one more day, and perhaps she would have stood a chance somewhere else.

He stopped his internal contemplations and stepped outside. Chaos was all around, trees burning, grass on fire, explosions nearby and a good distance away. It was starting. The end point of Earth was quickly approaching and he, Starscream had been the catalyst.


	34. Raveled

He stayed away as long as he could. Which, when taking off the time he was involved in furthering the Decepticon territory, helping to destroy more of the U.S. military bases, and cleaning himself of the grime and filth afterwards, didn't amount to much time at all.

She was constantly on his thoughts. The vision of her limp and motionless and stretched out on his palm, body pressing against his metallic flesh was at the forefront of his processor. He detested leaving her behind, hadn't liked the fact that she was there at all. And yet he knew now that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Starscream watched her before he entered the room, releasing the human's bored guard as he settled before the moving screens, readings, data and other relevant info scrolled through. The scout was still in repair mode. The other female still unconscious, and the girl who had been on his processor for the last cycle since he deposited her in the room was the only one up. Wandering slowly around the room that was massive in comparison to her small self and settling on a course of action, she started to rip strips of cloth off her body. Moving quickly across the room, she laid cold compresses onto her friend's flesh, the burned areas covered with a delicacy that he coveted.

When she wandered back to the other side of the room and stood before the only sink, water pouring slowly out of the spout that she cupped in her hands and drank thirstily, that he activated his holo-form. It had been a while. The light mass felt strange, his body feeling incomplete and off balance without his wings. He found it awkward to walk. But walk, he did. Starscream went past some cots, knowing what was in store for those unfortunate ones in the future who ended up in the room that contained them.

She sensed him even sooner than he expected. Her hand drew away from the water, the facet turning off immediately. The area was suddenly full of a hollowness that clung to the empty area. She didn't turn to him, didn't say a word. But she was tense. Slowly straightening up, the girl stood firm.

"Go away," she finally shot out, her words heavy with hatred curling around each letter, such potency in the tone that for a moment Starscream almost did exactly what she said. Surprised at his near action, his feet pausing underneath him for just a moment, he continued forward. Not knowing why he felt the need or wanted to do anything the human asked of him.

Still refusing to turn around, he came behind her only stopping when they were nearly touching. Her back became even further erect. Her hands suddenly jittery, she brought them in front of her before clasping them tightly.

"You _forget_ where you are, human. We are no longer on your _precious _Autobot base." He reached slowly forward, fingers wrapping in her loose hair. Turning her head from him, she pulled the tendrils out from his grasp. Her elbows lifted, pushing him away as she took a couple of quick steps from him. However, he expected such an action. Grabbing firm to her wrist, he halted her dead. She tried to get away and then tried again, hissing and moaning as he pressed against her flesh harder. Loosening his grip just a little, his hand going down her hand and past her wrist, he saw she had welts on her skin. His other hand dipped underneath her sleeve. Starscream brought it up. There was more bruising, more burns, patches of skin missing, discolored flesh exposed and...

That all faded when she finally looked at him. The girl's face came upwards. Shadows pushed back as the overhead lights surrounded her, giving Starscream a vision of something pure and vibrant _and_ something that had been beaten. She had a slash underneath her right eye, a bruise on her cheek and a bump on her forehead that still looked to be forming.

"Who did this?" The rage was overwhelming, the irregular compassion firm.

Her eyes suddenly came alive with emotions. Once more, she tried to get away, her body shifting. Starscream didn't know why, but he let her go. Her hands and fists came at him as she hit, punched and even kicked him, flashes of movement that continued as she let loose with burst after burst of rage and anger, all of it directed at him. She couldn't hurt him, not really. And he didn't know if it was amusement or something else entirely that had him allowing her to continue.

The human became still as she stared at him, such a coldness in her gaze that he felt something creep into his human flesh and cause things to stir inside as his body reacted oddly.

She tried to slap him next, hand shooting out quickly as she almost made contact with his face. Almost because he stopped the movement, catching her hand with his as he pulled her closer. Starscream vaguely heard the whining of an engine, tires squealing against the floor. The shackled scout was on-line and aware that the girl was in distress. She groaned at his touch. He had forgotten about her burns again. It was then that Starscream realized he didn't want to hurt her, then that he realized he really didn't want anyone else to either.

"Megatron did this to you?"

Liquid formed in her eyes as she turned her head away. He released her a little, allowing her some space, feeling such sympathy and warmth that confusion took hold. The stray emotion shook his insides as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Be grateful that you do not share the fate of the male."

That confirmed what the Seeker already believed. He had been so much in need of seeing her again that he didn't bother speaking to Megatron, didn't think of asking what had happened when he was gone. Most the times it was of little importance to him. But by the terror that was shadowing her face, she had obviously seen her friend and the cage he was now in that was positioned directly above Megatron's ostentatious throne. _Everyone_ could see it. Everyone knew what it meant and what it would mean for the entity inside it when their leader got tired of flaunting his prize.

The liquid started to pour out of her eyes from his words, leaking and leaving a glittery wetness down her flesh. She brought her hand up as she wiped them away quickly. It had been a while since Starscream had seen the symbol on her wrist and even with the damaged flesh around it was still quite clear. Starscream met her gaze again, fingers twitching at his sides as he found he wanted to touch her. He wanted to be gentle and soft as the female whispered to him, asking without really saying, beckoning him to be her savior.

Starscream cursed inwardly as he stowed the soft contemptible feelings away.

"How could you let this happen? How could you betray us?" Her voice was chilly and remote; her eyes flashed across his human face. She blinked slowly as if seeing him more clearly, hurt and fear seeping through into the orbs before they were replaced with an explosive hatred.

"Betrayal implies that I was one of you. We both know I never was."

"You shut down the security and allowed Megatron and the others on the base."

"Yes, I did," Starscream proudly confirmed.

"You killed all those Autobots."

"Yes."

She shuttered, yet her eyes didn't waver from his. "And you planned to do that all along?"

"Yes."

"Did you _enjoy_ it?"

That question caught him off guard, as if she knew more about him than sometimes he would even admit to himself. He had never been one _not_ to brag, but he found he had no answer for that, found for once he _didn't_ want to say.

"How many people did you kill today?" Her voice wavered and clipped, emotions bursting through as she mourned openly, obviously aware of the attack the Decepticons had started on her world. It sickened him that she could have such sympathy for strangers and yet treat him with such obvious disdain, even if he had earned it.

Starscream moved back to the girl. He grabbed tight onto her arms and pulled her to him so that they were just inches apart. He found he was smiling because he knew how much it would get to her, smiling because he didn't want her to see how much _she_ was getting to _him_.

"More than I needed to," he whispered, warmed when he saw he had shocked her, "and I _led_ others that did the same."

She paled at that, skin turning white as she stared at him appalled.

"Nothing to say to that, human? You _disappoint_ me."

Orbs of green flashed with her mouth tightening as she pressed her lips together. Turning away, she lowered her head. The female's hair fell over her face and hid her from him.

His hand moved forward, once more reaching for her hair. Brushing through, he felt her skin. It was smooth and soft and a little damp. Her face slowly came upwards, his hand sliding along with it, the filaments brushing against his flesh. Her eyes lazily latched onto his before they widened with animosity.

"Don't. Touch. _Me_."

He stared at her for a moment. Starscream was caught off guard by the viciousness that had been in the three words. He dropped his hand off her face, but tightened his hold on her arm. She flinched, obstinacy dominating her features.

"You're in a _fragile _world right now, human. One that is going to come crashing down despite anything you humans or the Autobots do. Perhaps you should start considering what danger you are in, and _remember_ that _I_ can help determine whether you live or die."

The girl leaned in this time. Starscream's eyes were on her mouth that was so close to his. She caught him watching her, and she actually smiled, an elusive, crazed thing that disappeared before it really showed.

"If you really want me dead, then _kill_ me _already_. Otherwise, I would really like it if you just left me the hell alone."

* * *

Something was wrong. Sam felt that right away. There was a heaviness that twisted in his shoulder, a pain that shot up through his stomach and landed between his eyes. A sharp breath shot out of his mouth with a moan following as he turned over onto his back. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. For a moment, his world was actually okay, at least until sounds focused and shot into his ear canals.

A voice dominated the area above the others. Fear pounded inside him, thick layers of dread flashing within. Suddenly, everything came back. The three of them making their way through the base, stoked by the fact that they could move, for the automatic defense systems seemed capable of sensing them, shutting down in any area they happened to be. They had found and lured their first Decepticon, then ran from the area and watched as the weapons came back on-line, targeting the individual who had been stupid enough to follow them.

Making it to the weapon's room, Sam tinkered his way inside and they armed themselves. And then for the next fifteen minutes, they almost felt like they were getting somewhere. Of course, there were too many of them. More than they had first thought. And when they made it into the air shaft and thought they had heard Bee, they were distracted when it was confirmed by a howl of pain that held a familiar ring to it. Soon after, they were discovered, rounded up and shoved before Megatron.

_Megatron_.

Sam's eyes shot open. Light assaulted them as he flinched uncontrollably. He tried to shift upwards. Rolling just a little, he stopped when a stinging started that seemed extremely acute along his arms and left face. Staring down, he saw his skin was burned and covered with patches of red, some of his flesh missing in areas. The pain was intense and hard. Biting down on his tongue, he forced himself upwards. Emotions increased when he figured out _where_ he was and _why_ air seemed to be rushing toward him, and why he should have stayed inside the vacuum of a void he had been in.

He was caged. More than thirty feet up in the air, dangling freely, his world swayed back and forth. Or at least it had been, suddenly it lurched to a stop, the sound of metal meeting metal filling the air as red dominated the area along with the voice that would forever haunt him in his nightmares.

"So, you're _finally_ awake."

Sam's eyes widened when fingers poked through the bars, sharply taloned things coming straight at him. It was in little time at all that he no longer heard that voice, but the sound of his own as he started to scream, new pain mixing with old.

* * *

"Did he hurt you?"

Alexis needed some ibuprofen or something even stronger. It wasn't enough that her flesh was burning, but now her head was assaulting her as well. She heard the voice, but for a moment it was like it was in her mind. It wasn't until headlights turned on and off that her steps picked up their pace.

"Bumblebee." She paused. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her throat scratchy. "I was so worried about you. I thought... I thought..." She dropped slowly on the ground in front of him. All her energy was suddenly gone. Keeping a hand on him, Alexis leaned down on her legs.

"I was in deep recharge. Didn't Sam inform you of this? Where is he?"

Alexis glanced over at Mikaela; she was moving just a little but was still unconscious. As for Sam, the last time she had seen him was when she was taken to Megatron after she had woken up. Tension drifted into her once more as terror tried to take hold. She explained to Bee what she had witnessed and what she had been told. He listened quietly while interrupting with a question here and there. His voice was weaker than she was used to, but she was so grateful that she finally heard it at all that Alexis didn't care. Even if she knew by looking at him that he obviously needed more than just a simple recharge.

"I tried my best on helping Mika and..."

"You are hurt as well."

Alexis turned away from him just a little, hiding her face that was cringing terribly. It had been a horror in itself to wake up in the strange place even more to find she was the only one that was up. She had been essentially all alone, things going from bad to worse when she was dragged before the Decepticon leader. She hadn't really believed she would have been coming back at all, especially since she had been unable to answer any of his extremely demanding questions.

"Megatron's way of welcoming me to his base," she let him know.

"And Starscream?" he inquired gently.

She kept her face turned away from him, not wanting him to see the distress. "I don't know. I don't know why he keeps... talking to me. I..."

Bumblebee cut into her words, worry softly clinging to what he said, "You have sustained second and third-degree burns. I see Mikaela has as well."

"Yes, Megatron did something when he caught us on the base."

There was a long pause that didn't feel right. She turned to him, eyebrows rising as she waited for what he was about to say.

"I ordered Sam to take you two and leave. You were _not_ to come back for me. That was a _very_ foolish thing to do."

She flinched at his tone. Understanding what he said, but also knowing it no longer mattered. "Foolish or not, it's _done_." Alexis waited for further chastisement, but there was none.

"I have some medical equipment in my trunk. I suggest that you find Ratchet's burn cream and apply it to yourself and Mikaela." She heard a faint snap of the trunk opening. Getting up slowly, Alexis did as she was told. Bee said nothing to her as she applied the cold substance to her and Mika's wounds, wrapping the worst of them in some thin gauze. Almost complete with the task, Alexis compared her burns to Mikaela's, disturbed by what they showed.

"Is something wrong, Alexis?"

It was such a silly question under the circumstances that for just a moment she felt her grip on reality slipping as the room circled quickly around her. She exhaled slowly and focused. "Nothing, I just seem to be healing faster than Mika. That's all. However, I forgot that Ratchet told me that was to be expected." She frowned. Moving closer to Bumblebee and distracting herself, she organized the first aid kit, trying hard not to think about Sam, but she couldn't. "What about you, Bumblebee?"

She looked at his frame. Paint was missing, deeply charred areas were along his hood and side. Alexis wondered how he was able to get back into his Camaro form, but even after spending months with the Autobots, she didn't know very much about their mechanics, nor how they functioned in every circumstance.

"My internal repairs can take care of some, but my damage is quite extensive. Without proper assistance, it will take some time, and I still might not recover fully. If the Decepticons decide to do any further damage, I will have to settle on the fact that I might not make it."

Her mouth was hanging open from that comment. A package of band aids in her hand froze in mid air. Tears were forming in her eyes again along with a lump in her throat that seemed intent on being stuck.

"You say that they are attacking..." he probed softly.

She nodded her head dumbly. Her mind was still wrapped around what he said before, not fathoming how he could tell her such a thing so calmly. "Megatron was bragging about it, seems they have already taken 12 percent of the planet and have destroyed more than half of all the combined military."

"Any word of the Autobots?"

"Just that he can't locate the remaining forces."

"And the base?"

"I'm sorry. They... they destroyed it."

Bumblebee visibly shuttered, engine revving before it sputtered and died. Alexis got up off the ground and went to him, hand moving gently on his hood as in her way she tried to provide comfort.

"...Stars ...Starscream," he stuttered, his voice full of emotion. "Starscream did this. I told Optimus not to trust him, told him not to..." His voice broke, and if Alexis thought it was capable she would have believed he was crying. He shook underneath her, his body feeling colder than she was used to, not as warm and energy pulsing as she usually felt.

Moving from him, Alexis started to walk away, thinking that he wanted to be alone. But then his passenger door opened slowly, creaking just a little.

"Alexis. Please. _Please__,_ stay with me right now."

She nodded her head. Alexis walked past Mikaela and a couple of the disfigured cots that lined the entire room, ones that she already hated. They made her mind conjure up images of what Megatron could possibly have planned for so many humans. She sat down slowly, scared of hurting Bumblebee. He left the door open, and she didn't bother closing it. Concerned for him, she started to shift, suddenly thinking she might be causing him pain by being there.

"It's OK. It's a part of me that _doesn't_ hurt."

"So, you do feel pain." It was a stupid thing to say, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We are capable of relaying the signals to other areas that are better suited to dealing with it while we repair, but it seems mine were damaged as well."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just sit here with me."

"I can do that."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are _you_ in much pain?"

"I didn't get burned as much as I think I could have, perhaps because I was wearing sneakers, and they protected me from most of the electrical discharge? Mikaela got some bad ones on her legs though... I..."

"Don't worry, that ointment that you applied to both of your skins shall increase your healing process. I believe it is also supposed to numb the pain."

"Yes. I do feel a little better," Alexis admitted. "Almost feels nice, like cool water mixed with aloe."

"And the bruising on your face?"

"Could have been worse I suppose, and nothing I can't handle. I guess with what I have heard and seen of Megatron that I am grateful that I still have all my limbs."

"And Starscream?"

"He seems more intent on threatening me than hurting me."

"That doesn't mean I am going to take it easy on him when I get free. I could extinguish his spark on just the way he touched you alone."

There was something in his tone that was past the rage and sorrow, something that had Alexis sitting up a little straighter as she lowered her eyes at his dashboard.

She sighed, eyes shutting as suddenly her headache became worse. Pangs shot through her that felt like she was being hit once more by Megatron, over and over again. It had only been a digit he had used, a signal finger that came at her so fast that she had nothing to do but brace herself for impact.

"Alexis?"

She swallowed slowly, everything twirling around. Alexis thought of the encounter with Megatron, then with Starscream and everything in between. And she had only been conscious for a couple of hours, although she was still trying to ascertained how long she had been out. Her fingers were shaking, even folding them over and forcing them into a fist didn't help. Shutting her eyes, Alexis held her breath, nausea building as the headache decided to evolve into a migraine.

The world seemed to shift. She realized Bee was lowering the seat. Alexis shifted slightly, words that were soft and delicate and full of promise floated around her.

"Rest, Alexis. I'll watch over you."

She smiled, frowned and then did her best not to cry, succeeding just barely.


	35. Descent

He recognized the signs: the increased Decepticon activity, the decreased signal relays. And then all around silence that penetrated the atmosphere as planetary communication devices were cut off. Before a state of emergency could even be attempted at being broadcasted, the attack commenced that Barricade had predicted.

It was glorious in all its might. A one-sided war that swept across the land, Decepticon soldiers in numbers he hadn't expected, destruction and precision of conquest that had Megatron's signature all over it. The warrior clan of the human race barely managed to take a stand before they quickly changed to different tactics as they took to cowardly hiding.

Watching at a distance, he took it all in. Barricade felt a tremendous regard for those that were causing such chaos and creating such disarray, destroying everything in their path, humans and constructs alike. The earth was soon covered in fog, a murky smoke that clung to the air as explosions rocked the lands, grounds tore apart and buildings destroyed. Humans scattered, their bodies littering the organic ground, liquid red coloring the landscape.

And then it was quiet again. Twilight pushed back as the sun filtered through the particle filled air, warmth spreading on the new day as it outlined and made apparent what had just occurred.

Driving slowly while passing through, careful not to be discovered, Barricade made his way to the Autobot base. He had curiosity so strong that some precautions were thrown asunder as he quickened his pace.

Transforming, he climbed up a hill that he had used many times before to survey the area below. Activity was still present, but was fading quickly. Not much time passed before he found he was alone.

He knew just by observation that Megatron had been there personally. The destruction of the Autobot base had been clean and precise. Nothing left but dust and cinders, an obvious statement being made to Optimus, cold malice in every single particle that was leftover. Drawing a weapon, Barricade made his way slowly down. Walking over the torn yet intact fence, he went inside the compound. Sensors came alive as he scanned the area with zero life forms present. No human remains either and no activity except for some dissipating at the edge of the perimeter.

Barricade should have been a part of it all. He knew that. However, there was something else inside him, a freedom of self that was dominating his programming. He knew he would go back eventually, maybe even soon, just not yet. But that didn't mean he couldn't join in some of the fun, and whether he remained covert or not there seemed a great deal to go around.

* * *

Mikaela was nauseous with a queasiness that had her world spinning in narrowed ovals over and over, eyes unable to focus on anything as her head thumped viciously inside her skull.

To say they were in a predicament would have been more than an understatement, yet that was what they were in and what was blocking them as oppression was slowly given to them brick by brick as it kept them away from their freedom.

From what Alexis and Bumblebee had told her, freedom wasn't outside where they happened to be. They were deep within the Decepticon territory and the world, such as it was now, wasn't something she was sure she wanted to enter, not that she was going anywhere without Sam.

The dizziness deepened. She stopped her pacing, steps that she shouldn't have taken in the first place. But she was nervous, extremely anxious and full of thoughts that kept her wanting to move, if only to make her feel like she was getting somewhere. Leaning against the wall, the cold metal pushing against Mikaela, she closed her eyes, eyelids springing back open as her feet gave out. Falling to the ground, misery joining her as she wallowed in self-pity and sorrow. She felt Alexis coming. Her friend said something that twirled and shot into the discernible as soon as the words were spoken. Mikaela's mind was on other things. What she was informed of, after she woke up an hour earlier, took precedence over everything.

"Come with me."

Lifting her head, she saw a Decepticon standing before her. Hard focused eyes were on Alexis, Bumblebee and then shifted to her.

Alexis started to open her mouth, ready to say something to the Con. But Mikaela shook her head. She pushed herself up, body swaying as she forced herself to stand straight. No way was she going to let them see her like this. She was stronger than that. She had dealt with crap before and would again. _Sam_. She needed to see Sam. And Mikaela had an inkling that was exactly where the Decepticon was about to take her.

It started with a step, a simple uplifting of a foot that was preceded by another. She followed the pointed finger of the Decepticon and walked slowly out into a long hallway that was dimly lit and barren. Going too slow, she was poked and pushed forward as she crashed onto the floor. Lights shot before her eyes, stomach protesting as she tried as hard as possible not to throw up right then and there. But then something happened as she forced herself to stand back up, a numbness that started in her fingers and spread rapidly until the world stopped spinning. She continued forward once more, steps heavy yet more sure. The hallway was long and unending until a light suddenly appeared ahead. Sounds drifted and echoed past her.

The room she finally entered was large and ornate, decorated with deep colors of purple and blue. Carvings lined the wall in Cybertronian, equipment, monitors and other unidentifiable things spread throughout. A golden walkway led to a large chair that was empty at the moment, but no less impressive.

Her eyes inevitably led upwards. A cage swaying back and forth filled her vision as she fought hard to reign in her emotions that wanted her to scream, cry, yell and most definitely kill someone. She bit down on her tongue, the taste of blood spreading.

Megatron arrived. Looking behind her, Mikaela saw she was all alone with him and probably had been alone in the room for some time. There was an opportunity that she could have taken earlier, but even if Mikaela had been aware of it, she knew it was one she still wouldn't have. She was rooted to the spot directly under Sam's cage.

The Decepticon was staring at her, and she let him. Eyes remaining downcast, she focused on the glittery floor.

"Starscream tells me you are this creature's mate."

Mikaela's eyebrows bunched up as she felt unquenchable hatred. She lifted her head for a moment and then brought it back down.

"_Answer_ me."

"Gossiping with Starscream? I would have thought you Decepticons have _more_ important things to do." She didn't know that was her speaking until the words were past gone. Her mouth closed once more. Cursing at herself, she held her breath as her eyes widened.

"Evasive _and _condescending. You Autobot humans have forgotten your place. I see we will have to reeducate you. I wonder how long it will take before you _cower _along with the rest of your race."

She looked at Megatron, her brows rising to stand to a straight line on her face, mouth setting firmly into a disgusted scowl. Yet this time Mikaela said nothing.

"Tell me where the Autobot's are. What is their location?"

He was standing before her, close_, too_ close. What passed for his feet were just inches away from her body. She felt a sick feeling trying to rise up in her as she felt his heat.

"I don't know." Her voice was low and hollow, a whisper of words that were barely breathed.

"All the time you humans spent with the Autobots and yet _none_ of you know where they are? I find this _hard_ to believe."

"What you believe is _not_ up to _me_." Before Mikaela could blink, she found herself lying flat on her back, hard metal pushing her down onto the ground as fierce sharp fingers surrounded her. Mikaela's head twisting up, two red beams shone brightly as her burns screamed out in a renewal of pain.

"You would be best to _think_ before you speak. Talk to me in such a manner again and I will show you why even my _own_ soldiers _fear_ me."

She felt her skin being torn as he continued to touch her. Mikaela's focus drifted away from the dominant figure, another taking its place. Her view was assaulted by bars of metal, a flat gleaming surface that above it held Sam. For a moment, she thought of yelling his name.

"I. Don't. Know," she repeated again, her permanent gaze unaltered even when she felt the liquid warmth escaping her flesh and moving down her skin, stinging as it flowed freely.

"And they did not give you the means to contact them?"

She blinked at that, thinking he would have found the device on Sam already. Perhaps, because he hadn't meant that... "It was destroyed when you attacked the base," she lied, voice even yet strained. She lifted her head slightly, eyes drifting back to Megatron. The pressure faded off her body. Sitting up slowly, Mikaela found she was shaking. Shock tried to take hold, but she fought it.

"Then tell me, human. What. _Is_. This?"

Something small came crashing down nearby. Even at the force of the throw it remained intact, a testament to the Autobot's workmanship. The phone clattered farther, passing through some droplets of her own blood to rest against her leg.

He didn't give her chance to answer, didn't give her a chance to say a thing. All she saw next was a flash of movement as something impacted her body. Mikaela found herself fading in a darkness that was growing, one that was tinted in crimson.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Starscream's words came out impatient and hurried, not to mention displeased, to be summoned in such a manner always left him feeling agitated. Megatron didn't seem to notice as he moved himself further back on his thrown, optics darkening momentarily as if he was lost in his processor.

"Yes, I do."

The Seeker waited for whatever it was, thinking that it was going to be more plans, or perhaps an updated schedule of all that Megatron expected to accomplish.

"I am giving you a reward, Starscream."

For a moment, he didn't believe his audio receptors. The look of doubt must have been written on his facial features, for Megatron chuckled. "You _did_ help me destroy the Autobot base, and you have been rather enthusiastic with helping me expand our territory. So, I have decided to give you a little, shall we say, _gift_."

There was a rather amused edge to the way Megatron spoke that Starscream couldn't help but feel ill at ease. The room brightened and projections shone clearly. Video was relayed for a moment as scenes filled the area. Starscream knew what it was and watched the several hours old replay of him speaking to Alexis.

"You seem... most _interested_ in this human."

"She _was_ once one of my prisoners before the Autobots rescued her. And she was taken in by them before I arrived, so I did get some time to... study her," Starscream answered guardedly. Optics evenly placed on Megatron, he wondered why he had to repeat such information again. He had already informed the Decepticon leader of much more than that. Of course, even he would admit things got rather vague in their retelling when the girl was brought up.

"Yes, well, that may be so. Scanning her brought up some rather interesting results. Did you know that she has Energon in her? If I didn't know better, I would say the human was getting a little more comfortable with one of the Autobots that deems even necessary for them. Perhaps the yellow scout?"

Starscream remained silent while working on exuding disinterest, even with his Energon surging with outrage. He knew Megatron well enough to see that he was probing. Obviously more aware of things then he was willing to say as he tried in his not so subtle manner to glean further information.

"How does this concern me?" He shot back with complete calm, knowing his signature from his Energon sharing with the human was past the time of being traceable. As for the nanites, those hadn't even been discovered yet, and even if they were, finding the original owner would prove a difficult task.

Megatron didn't answer that, just went on as if he didn't hear the question. "I have designs for the humans. As for _that_ one, Slicor seems to believe that..." The Decepticon leader continued, his overly enthusiastic voice filling the area with plans, which while remained rather clouded, reveled just enough that not only did they leave Starscream in disbelief but filled him with a prevalent concern, for once for someone else besides himself.

"...but before I allow Slicor to... _test_ her, I have decided you may take her. Do with her whatever you want. Punish her, beat her, force her into submission in any which way you can." A rather jarring leer broke out on Megatron that hinted at some of the things Starscream had actually thought of before. "I know you well enough that I believe you desire to dominate the creature _fully_. Do whatever you want to the thing. She is yours, for now. Just make sure she is... more pliable when you are done with her. It will make what I have in store for her much easier."

A grin broke out on Megatron's face, and all Starscream could do was stare blankly, wondering what he had managed to walk into now and how the slag he was going to get out of it. It didn't take him even a nano-click, what with the focused look of Megatron still upon him, to know there was no way out. And in some manner or another, he was being tested, which was never a good thing.

Bowing just slightly and agreeing with a bend of his neck piece, Megatron dismissed the Seeker with a wave of the hand. Turning, walking quickly out of the room, he felt a bit clearer after he exited. He found himself automatically heading back to his own room. Thought after thought flashed through him, too many wanting to take dominance as he tried with desperation to figure out what he was going to do. What he _needed_ to do. There were far too many complications and much to consider. Things were no longer simple and straightforward as they had been when all he cared about was increasing his own power and furthering his stronghold in the Decepticon army. However, no matter what he came up with, one thing was clear, he needed to prepare his quarters. He was going to have company.


	36. Contact

She refused to sleep on a cot. Her nose crinkled the way it does when she is agitated, eyes lowering as she frowned deeply as she stared at the object. Bumblebee didn't mind Alexis sleeping inside him once more, for it more than just comforted him, but made him feel like he had a purpose, a purpose he was still trying to figure out.

Alexis was focused, determined and deeply troubled as well. The latter she hid well, but occasionally her mask would slip, the exposed emotions throwing him for a loop as he saw the anxiety that was so clearly drawn.

"My parents... what do you think happened to them?"

That was one of the first real potent glimmers of worry that he had heard from her. When Mikaela had been taken away, she had paced for a time and stared at the door, walked a little more, and then lowered herself down on the floor where she leaned against his bumper.

"You know they had an Autobot assigned to your parents. At the first sign of trouble, they would have..."

"So, they know about you guys now. I mean they obviously do, but I... I mean. It should have been me. I shouldn't have hidden things from them, what if... what if... no, I can't allow myself to believe that. I am going to see them again. I have to. I..." Her voice lowered once more as he heard Alexis sigh deeply.

She didn't say much after that, only silently sat there while waiting, thoughts her own as he barely heard words coming out of her mouth. Sentences formed, phrases that the more she uttered, the more they seemed to comfort her. He drifted, listening to the soft whispering as he fell into repair mode.

Before Bee knew it, Mikaela returned. She was thrown into the room and thrust down onto one of the cots. Alexis jumped off the floor and ran to their friend. Bumblebee felt restricted and full of bitterness that was hard to deny. He knew it wasn't his fault. He had been in enough similar circumstances that he knew blaming himself wasn't going to get him anywhere. However, he continued to analyze his actions as he tried to figure out if there was something, _anything_, he could have done differently.

It was hours before Mikaela finally came to. All the while, Alexis stayed by her and cleaned her up, attending to her newly acquired cuts. Her actions reminded him once more what a capable human being she was even under the most upsetting circumstances. She moved the cot closer, dragging the thing slowly until they were almost right in front of him. He had wanted that, _needed_ that, wanted them all to be as close to him as possible. Bee's spark wrenched and twisted as he thought of Sam, acute sadness taking hold of him as disarray spread through his processor. His mood was brought down to a miserable level that he hadn't experienced in quite some time.

Upon awakening, Mikaela had cried. He had never witnessed that of her. And it didn't help, since he was struggling as well. He was emotionally tied to the humans, deep empathy present. Alexis sat down with her, holding Mikaela as she sobbed into her shoulder, glancing at Bee every now and again, Alexis' own eyes filling to the brim with liquid.

Bumblebee had to remind himself again then that it was useless blaming himself, and fruitless for faulting himself for not being able to find a way out.

At some point, the conversation they had drifted, long gaps filling the room with silence until Mikaela fell asleep. Alexis sat there for several moments until she was satisfied that her friend was resting as comfortably as possible.

That was when she got up, stretched and then cringed as she bumped into a cot that was behind her, eyes focusing on the thing with such an intense hatred that for a moment Bumblebee thought she was going to do something to it. Alexis gained control. Walking past the thing, she bashfully made her way back. He opened his door, her body settling inside him nicely as he waited patiently for her to speak.

"I can't sleep on one of those things, Bee, not that I _can_ sleep. But I really don't want to be out there either. So..."

"It reminds you of last time you were..."

"Yes. It's rather frustrating. I mean, it's bad enough what crap we are knee-deep in right now, but my mind won't stop flashing back. I keep seeing things, seeing people, and I continue to think about Mikey and my mom and dad and..."

"You'll see your family again," he tried to assure her.

"Perhaps. But I am not so sure it's going to be here on Earth."

Bumblebee didn't understand what she meant by that, not really, but she didn't seem to want to expand on that line of thought. Her stomach grumbled and she shifted. Lightly chuckling, she leaned her head back.

"All this and I have to be hungry too. It figures though, you try to get your mind in the right place and your body rebels."

"I have some granola bars in my glove compartment, even a couple of nutritional items in my trunk. I am sure..."

"No," Alexis said rather loudly. She breathed out, hand reaching to her face, fingers folding as she leaned against her knuckles. "I mean. I can't. I don't want to. I just, I don't know. I'm hungry, but rather pathetically the only thing I would care to eat right now is some chocolate. A pound or two would be just perfect."

"I'm afraid I do not have any of that, Alexis."

She smiled faintly, her eyes closing momentarily before they flashed back open. "That's OK. I wouldn't really expect you to. I mean what with _no_ nutritional value and all," Alexis said wryly, a smile flashing quickly until it died on her lips. Her fingers unclenched and moved upwards. She pushed them against her forehead, drawing small circles on her skin.

"Does your head hurt again?"

"No." She frowned, teeth flashing in the dimness as she bit down on her upper lip. "I mean, it hurt earlier, really, _really_ bad, and I have had migraines like that before, usually those can put me out for a long time, yet oddly enough it just stopped minutes after it started and hasn't bothered me since."

He started to speak, but she brought her hand up and silenced him.

"I know, please _don't_ tell me. I know _what_ is doing that, and I hate to say it, but I would almost rather have the migraine instead of those little infestations inside of me, especially because they came from _him_." Her words faded away and her head turned to the side, hand falling as she stared out his window. "It's not like I ever trusted him. But maybe a part of me, even if it was a _very_ small part of me, was getting _used_ to him. I mean he _saved_ me from Barricade, why do that when..." She stopped again. "You know, I haven't seen that bully of a cop car around here. That just doesn't make much sense does it?"

Bumblebee spoke gently, "That doesn't mean much. He could be assigned to another territory, or if he is back up to his specialty, he could be tracking down someone for Megatron. Do you really want to see him again?"

"No. Just rather know where he is, then _not_..."

They talked more during the night, Alexis refusing to go to sleep. She was obviously fighting it. Bumblebee tried to protest, tried to tell her to rest, but she refused to listen to him. Eventually, several hours later, she climbed out, walking farther and farther away from him until she was standing in front of the sink. He watched her as she turned the water on. Cupping her hands, she grabbed some of the liquid and brought it to her face. Alexis rubbed the water on her skin, adding some to her neck and arms.

He hadn't even thought about it, but it _was_ rather hot. Bumblebee wouldn't have been surprised at all if the uncomfortable humid temperature was to spite the humans. The Decepticons knew full well that the temperature would wreck havoc on their fragile systems.

Alexis suddenly tensed and Bumblebee knew why. The door opened, and a new Decepticon walked through who looked somewhat hesitant. Seeing Bumblebee in the far corner, the Con straightened up, thin arms wrapping around his chassis. He began to scan the room. At first, Bee thought he was there for him. If he had known what was to come, he would have welcomed it.

The Con walked over to Alexis, who had already turned herself around while watching the red mech approached her. Once more, he seemed hesitant. The Decepticon stared at the human as if he couldn't quite make her out.

The Decepticon didn't bellow or even demand, almost told Alexis politely that she was to follow him. He was a youngling, that was for sure, and new to his post and Earth. The Con was acting under orders, which with the way he was acting toward Alexis, had Bumblebee becoming paranoid to the extreme.

She just stood there though, eyes wide and mouth tightly shut. Alexis shook her head no, a surprising action for the Decepticon in front of her. It took him less than a nano-click before he activated his weapons, a blaster appearing in his hand that was already pointing downward. Not down at her though, but at Mikaela, who was still asleep halfway across the room. Alexis' gaze came onto her friend, then drifted ever slowly to Bee. An imploring look dominated her features, something else as well, a form of defeat that had his systems crashing momentarily.

And then once more she was walking away from him, going who knew where, to see someone, someone he hoped she _wasn't _going to see. Something came over him, a surge of energy that boosted his levels. He took advantage of it immediately, even with knowing that there would be consequences.

Bee found himself materializing behind her, fingers reaching out for her and grabbing onto her arm as he stopped her. Alexis halted and turned toward him, bewilderment turning to concern.

"Bee, what are you doing? You need to take it..."

She didn't get to finish her words, for Bumblebee's mouth zoomed in and captured her own. Flesh meeting flesh, his lips pressed down gently over hers as he focused on performing the ritual correctly. But he let that uncertainty go, finding himself suddenly somewhere else. Somewhere quiet and peaceful, somewhere where joy was eternal and undeniable love sprung forth in abundance.

The contact ended too soon. His damage caught up with him quickly, so quickly that he didn't know if she responded. The last thing Bumblebee saw after he was thrown back into his Camaro form, and before he was thrust into regenerative stasis lock was Alexis leaving the room, her green eyes full of surprise with her attention only on him.

* * *

Alexis hadn't been expecting Bumblebee to kiss her. It happened so suddenly. One moment he was standing near her, the next he was kissing her, and before she could figure out what was happening, his holo-form flickered out and disappeared.

She wanted to let her mind fall, wanted to allow her thoughts to linger and drift in the action. But she wasn't allowed the luxury, her mind shifting elsewhere as she was led away. Again, Alexis walked down the long and rather terrifying hallway. It was brighter than last time. Lights shone down from above and illuminated everything to the extreme. She believed she was being taken to Megatron where more questions would be asked of her, ones that she still wasn't close to wanting to answer.

But then they turned right at the end of the corridor. The Decepticon motioned for her to continue as she slowly walked forward. It was rather strange actually, the Con walking in front of Alexis as she followed him even when they seemed so strangely alone. She knew she could have run, but that seemed too easy and convenient. Alexis didn't think the Decepticon was just confidant in his own abilities of stopping her if she took off and that made her even more uneasy.

They stopped. The red robot moved his palm against a panel and a door slid open. She watched him, glancing at the figure in front of her. He was slightly smaller than Barricade with a tight frame that made her think he was a sports car of some sort, for he shared similar attributes with Sideswipe.

He turned to her, a finger rising, one that pointed at her and then at the room. Yet he didn't budge or threaten her or even demand anything, just waited.

Alexis couldn't figure him out. Why was he being so careful and cautious? He certainly wasn't afraid of her. It wasn't as if she could harm him, yet he seemed hesitant in openly threatening her.

She walked a little farther, curious as to where she was being led. Deep suspicion and other heavy emotions swayed within until she saw the room that looked more like living quarters than anything else, an empty one at that.

Before she could do anything more, Alexis was pushed through the opening, the doors already sliding shut as she sprang back around.

"Where am I?" she yelled, needing to hear an answer before she was shut in. And she got one, the hesitant manner gone as the Con smiled rather wickedly, eyes shining bright.

He didn't answer her directly, but he had no need to with what he said next, "Don't worry, fleshy. Starscream will be back soon. I would watch your step around his stuff though, he is _most_ particular about the state of his belongs."

The doors slid shut in front of her, her heart picking up its pace as she ran forward and pounded on the enclosure that she desperately wanted out of. She yelled things that nobody could hear, but that didn't stop her, her words not ending until her voice grew dim and her throat stung. Turning around, eyes wandering, Alexis surveyed where she was, unable to quench the new feeling that was telling her to hide, even when she knew it would do no good.


	37. Bothered

It was a new kind of excitement that was brimming inside Starscream as he made his way to his quarters. One that thumped boldly inside of him the closer he got. By now the girl would be there, if the overeager, yet understandably frightened lackey he had rounded up, had done his job correctly.

He had been away longer than he had anticipated. Gathering certain things, some things that he would have never imagined he would ever be on a lookout for getting. For he had, not in a million earth years, thought he would be obtaining a human being, not for a purpose other than exploiting or using; although those words could be translated in such, that perhaps he was about to.

The hallways were lined with Decepticons, more than he had seen yet. Soldiers obviously amassing as they prepared for the next battle; a couple of the humans actually fighting back, causing more trouble than they had originally believed possible. Their tactics practically changed overnight as suddenly they became more organized and dangerous. But now, that was none of his concern. Carrying his stuff, the 'Cons practically ran out of his way, not wanting his particular kind of attention on them. His reputation always managing to follow him, wherever he went.

Starscream could feel the passing looks on his back as he stood before his own door, staring at the thing, stopping just for a moment, wondering how, after he walked through and inside, things were going to unfold. For with the girl, things didn't always go like he predicted. Which oddly enough for him, just made things that much more enticing.

The door slid open, darkness greeted him, small beeps of light here and there from different equipment he had lining the walls. The illumination turned on overhead, his large room spreading before him as he continued to walk, stopping for a moment, he put his acquisitions on the metal table before him. Shifting and turning, optics surveyed the space as he looked around slowly.

She was nowhere to be seen, yet she _had_ to be there. He had closed the door off to his other space, an area for recreation and relaxing, not tinkering, planning and regenerating like the room he was in now.

"You may come out human. I know you are here. I can feel you," he purred, vocals lowering with pleasurable anticipation.

Of course nothing happened. Not a sound giving anything away, not a shadow stirring. Starscream went through his room, knowing it was a simple matter of just activating his thermal scanners, but he knew it was much more fun searching for her, that he quickly squashed that idea. Digits pressed against his work table, they lingering along the edge as he walked past it. He stopped when he saw one of its storage containers was open slightly, a thing that for him, just simply wasn't done. He liked things precisely so, for he was meticulous to the extreme.

Getting down on his knee plates he reached his hand forward, grabbing firm to the thin paneling as he slid it further open. He saw the usual stuff, some parts, some cleaning fluids, a couple of storage devices along with other various items. Moving them out of the way as quietly as he could, he found a pile of cleaning cloths in the back, his hand moved forward. He smiled as he lifted up one of the cloths, finding the girl nestled underneath, body curled, eyes tightly shut, as she actually seemed to be sleeping. He wondered why she hadn't heard him, but then he heard the soft buzzing of the equipment that was all around them, which for her small audio canals was probably even louder, and more than likely masked his arrival.

He looked at her as she was, her back was to him, shirt slightly pulling up, some skin showing along the curve of her waist, hand underneath her head, the other folded over her midsection. She was so small and still. Until suddenly, she jerked, flipping upwards into a sitting position, head twisting until she was staring at him, staring at her. She backed away, pushing herself into one of the corners, the cloths falling into a bundle in front of her.

Starscream didn't waste any time moving the things out of the way, digits wrapping firmly around the girl, him taking her to his recharge berth, where he put her down.

"Hiding from me human?"

Her skin was white, creases under her eyes that were lined with a redness that didn't look natural. Scanning her, he saw that her stats were off kilter. Probably because he interrupted her recharge, and by the looks of it. She hadn't done that in some time.

The girl bit down on her lip, taking in the area she was on now, his hand still near her tiny body. She flinched noticeably, backing away slowly.

"I thought about it," she finally spoke, her voice low and strained, as if she had overloaded her vocal processors, "but I didn't really have many options."

She was sitting there, just a little dazed, legs bent underneath her. Face lifting, she finally looked at him. There was still anger there, uncertainty as well, a frigid overlay over her facial features that hid the rest of the emotions.

"What _exactly_ am I doing _here_?"

It was the question Starscream was waiting for. He backed up, sitting himself down before his work bench. Initiating his programming, he felt himself go still, dropping inside blackness before he found himself blinking through human eyes.

"That _is_ the question is it not?"

She had been still staring at his Cybertronian form, and for once he felt he had caught her off guard. Her back rose sharply, neck craning as she looked behind her, following his movements until the human version of himself was in front of her. Yet she didn't stand, as she remained still, nearly calm. Smiling Starscream leaned down, bending his legs, his hands resting firmly upon them. He felt the muscles tighten and stretch at his new position. Ignoring it, he continued.

"Megatron has given me the task of _breaking_ you," he spoke, words leaving his mouth smooth and easily, a rumble to them that felt more than a little delicious.

Her mouth opened wide at that, at least until she noticed what she did. Clamping it shut, she looked at him with extreme prejudice, hands folding in front of her. Starscream's gaze wandered down her bare arms, seeing, for the most part, she had recovered. Her flesh was near perfect once more, the burns hardly apparent. Pride spread at his handy work, knowing it was entirely his doing; filled with him, she was, that erotic hum of energy that had changed into a unique signature all its own, becoming more her than him now, awakening when her emotions were at their strongest.

"You're _sick_." The words rushed through the air, disgust trailing quickly behind them. Her eyes were alert and upon him. "Always trying to intimidate me. To scare me, or just to _bully _me, like you _really_ need to use the excuse of Megatron, as if you haven't been trying all along to break me yourself!"

It was the most she had said since his arrival, and the strain in her voice was more apparent this time, the hoarseness that with each word she spoke made her wince and strain as each syllable seemed to rip through her vocal passageway.

He stared at her for some time, her glaring openly in return. Perhaps it was her firm resolve. Or perhaps just the tone of voice; the rather overly defiant thing- that had him slowly getting upwards, walking to her, standing above her, until he dropped once more to the ground, reaching, her turning herself over as she tried to get up and away. Starscream moved his hands under her stomach, flipping her over until he was on top of her, his hands holding her own above her head. His legs folded under him, pressing tightly against her hips. He tried to force her to stop struggling.

But she wouldn't. There was something new in her eyes, a terror that every time she struggled, strengthened and grew. He had never seen her in such a state, but with her directly underneath his own body, there was no denying what he saw.

Once more, his human body tried to react in ways he wasn't prepared for, especially every time she squirmed or tried to get him off of her. He turned those reactionary protocols off, finding them more distracting than he even knew possible.

It seemed an eternity but she finally stilled. Head turning away, her eyes welled up with liquid. Starscream just wasn't getting her extreme reaction, but knew he had her absolute attention. Exactly, what he had been wanting to obtain.

"Break you. No," he whispered in her ear as he leaned further in. "Analyze you fully, certainly."

"For what purpose?" she asked, turning her head back toward him, just barely. "Why do you torture me so? Why not just kill me and get it over with?"

Starscream frowned, letting go of her hands as slowly by slowly he released his hold on her. Getting up off her waist, he stood over her, her scooting backwards looking rather astonished yet more than a little relieved. Color burned in her cheeks as she breathed slowly in and out. Standing up, she tugged her shirt down even though it already was, one hand drifting across her stomach until it folded over her arm that hung rigid at her side.

"Tell me human. If you could escape right now. If your path was clear of obstructions and there was no chance of getting caught..." He tilted his head, pausing for a moment. "Would you take it?"

Her eyebrows lifted, and he saw she was studying him carefully, a wariness about her as well as she watched his movements with acute paranoia. Her complete distrust of him was so vivid that aggravation mixed with excitement, a new form of impatience making itself known before Starscream throttled it and stored it away.

"No. I wouldn't."

It was the answer Starscream was expecting. An answer he had known was coming, one he had prepared and planned for. He was getting to know the human, in more ways than he expected.

"Not without the others," she finished, those sharp eyes turning on him again, before they lowered back to the ground.

"Not even if it meant you would live?"

Her head was brought up at that comment, consternation clear upon her face. "How could I live with myself knowing I left them behind?"

Starscream shortened the distance between them again, her looking as if she wanted to get away from him, yet she remained where she was. He brought his hand up, resting it on her chin, bringing it upwards with a tip of one of his fingers.

"You care too much human. And _that_ will be your downfall."

* * *

It all led to a proposition. A Bargain. A bribe that Alexis hadn't really seen coming. But between her not getting much sleep, Starscream terrifying her out of her wits when he pounced on top of her like he did, only to then surprise her again as he left her unharmed- him more intent on the answer to his question than anything else- perhaps then, if her mind hadn't been so assaulted with one wave of strong emotion after the next. Perhaps then she would have seen it coming.

But then again, probably not. For Starscream, while he was many things, was also as unpredictable as they came, always taking her down one path only to lead her somewhere else completely. And she didn't believe it was just her imagination, that made her believe he enjoyed doing it.

"Stay with you?" Her words came out garbled and pained, eyes shutting as her imagination ran wild, things dancing underneath her eyelids leading her in a state of compressible terror. Alexis swallowed hard.

He wanted her to stay with him, although it was more of a demand, he gave her the usual excuses why, and then told her the thing that was the only reason she would even consider it. Starscream would help her friends escape, including Sam. Sam who Starscream practically relished in telling her, was in a state of perpetual decline and probably wouldn't live for much longer if Megatron continued with his attentions.

"I will give you the proper tools. You will memorize and study the needed data and when the weak little scout is operational, I will help them get off this base, unharmed, and unchecked past Decepticon territory."

She heard the words, ear canals taking it in, her brain analyzing it all and tearing it apart. Yet still, she couldn't wrap herself around it, still she didn't want to. Denial was firm. "But I would have to stay behind. _Why_ would _you_ want that?"

Starscream had distanced himself from her at that point, and she was almost grateful. For the first time, since he had grabbed her, ripping her out of sleep- sleep, she hadn't meant to fall into, Alexis almost felt as if she could breathe. Yet the air was off, a subtle smell of chemicals that seemed to press into her, riding up her nostrils, clinging to her skin.

"That is of no importance right now, what is important is your decision."

Those ruby eyes were upon her once more, intelligent, overly observant things that looked at her in ways she couldn't interpret. She looked back at Starscream more fully, unable to stop herself. He was covered in black, a uniform of sorts, one that was entirely different from how she had seen him the first time. Effective it was, sharp lines that folded perfectly along his body. Faint markings lined the shoulders, that of the Decepticon symbols, minute splashes of red here and there, tightly bound flesh underneath a fitted jacket, reacting to his slightest movement.

"You said Megatron wants you to.."

He waved his hands before him, dismissing her words completely. "Megatron is of no concern. He will acquiesce to my request, if only out of curiosity."

"What guarantees do I have?"

He actually smiled at that, a laugh escaping. His human form fading away as the laughter died abruptly. Alexis watched as the true him came back alive, lights appearing in the eyes, soft mechanized sounds filling the quarters as he stood slowly. Right away he dragged things off the table behind him, putting them down in front of her, tools and other equipment scattering. Starscream had already decided what her answer was, without her even actually agreeing. Not that he had really asked to begin with.

Alexis didn't like it at all.

Bending, getting down, she examined them all, fingers shaking as she tried hard to ignore the twisted knots in her stomach. For she didn't think she had much choice, at least not yet.

* * *

"When you tire of her, you will let me know. Slicor is still most interested in examining her."

That had been Megatron's answer to what had been Starscream's rather formal request of ownership of the human. He hadn't really thought it would have gone so well, despite what he had said to the girl.

Suspicion took root immediately. And of course a parting shot just had to catch up with him. Megatron had never been one to miss an opportunity.

"Fascination or not, I would advise you not to make yourself vulnerable to the fleshbag. One would just hate to see you get exploited because of it."

Starscream almost stopped as his wings tensed, his back panels stretching sharply. Words burned inside him that he realized would do no good. He felt no need to get into an argument that could have the potential of bringing out things from him that he wasn't about to reveal.

Yet he was still fuming after he left Megatron, finding the whole idea absurd. He was in control of the _entire_ situation. Already he had worked things out so that the human was doing as he commanded, twisting the situation around so that she would stay in his possession. She belonged to him. She did the moment he shared himself with her. It was just a matter of time before she would realize that herself, surrendering over to the inevitable as she would give into him completely.

Spark throbbing at the thought of that, digits firmly folded, energy thrusted inwardly in a painfully pleasing manner. He allowed his steps to quicken, passing his quarters with not even a glance, not slowing until he was completely outside the compound, not feeling any relief when he was in the air, now hidden in his alt mode. Picking up speed, forcing his thrusters to the limit, Starscream pushed himself. And continued to push. Harder and harder, obsessed determination keeping him shooting through the skies at maximum. Water appeared underneath him and he found himself plunging underneath its depths, his awakened warmth causing the area to bubble as he found himself slowing down. Rising to the surface he transformed, steam spiraling off him, his feet pushing hard against rocky terrain as he walked up an incline, his body emerging on a small patch of earth. Standing firm, optics rising to the heavens, his wings folded behind him, soft droplets of water sliding slowly down them, a trail of pleasurable sensitivity left behind. Shuddering just slightly, he remained where he was, not moving again for some time.


	38. Capacity

Alexis was wired, extremely so. An edge to her body she hadn't felt in a while. She had been staring at a data pad for an eternity it seemed, never able to get past the first two words. They repeated over and over in her mind, a chorus in her own voice singing them inside her brain as she got no farther.

Read them! Memorize them? She could barely think. Everything muddled and twisted, voices in between her ears telling her things she didn't want to hear, things that managed to get through anyway.

She didn't believe Starscream, didn't believe that no matter what she did he would actually help free her friends. Alexis had a grown prejudice against Starscream, almost to an obsession, internally doubting everything he said, especially if it was in the form of any kind of promise.

Alone in his quarters, darkness was all around. It pushed back by the illumination of the table Starscream had set her upon. Alexis was surrounded by data pads and equipment and the ever encompassing buzz.

Once more, she tried to focus on the words, once more she found her hand dropping in frustration, the information sliding out of her loose grip as it clanked down beside her. Her stomach started to complain for the umpteenth time, but there was no food, or at least not anymore. For Starscream had actually left her with some. But as soon as he had gotten some orders, leaving her behind to join some fight or another, Alexis had thrown and kicked the items over the side, watching as they fell for a while before she heard the sound of them impacting with the ground below, at the time it made her feel better than she could have thought possible.

That had been hours ago. And she was started to regret it. Getting up, stretching just a little, her muscles tightened, eyes blurring over. Alexis shook her head, advancing forward, looking down the edge, she was unable to see the food or much of anything else.

Even through the strange state of mind she had brought herself to. She knew no matter what she couldn't stay with the Decepticon. Knew she didn't want to. Knew that if worse came to worse, she could..

Was it killing oneself if they didn't want to die? Would one go straight to hell for that, despite all the hard work of trying to lead the Christianity life? Especially when everything around them was crumbling and decaying around their feet? She was grateful for being alive, and she thanked God everyday for it, but Starscream was becoming more aggressive, more demanding as well. She wanted to believe she would get through it, wanted to believe that she would be provided with the strength to endure. But moments such as this, cruel doubt found her, wrestling with her as it caused her to pause, her faith pushed down in the background as she struggled with her prominent thoughts. Sitting down, allowing her feet to drift over the edge, she swung them back and forth. Air picked up around her, a soft brush of coolness moving up. Leaning backwards, she closed her eyes momentarily, everything stilling inside of her as immediately she found herself drifting away, terrible exhaustion taking her to the gates of dreamland, beginning to open as they offered her a momentary escape.

Alexis shook out of it, sitting back up, forgetting for a moment how she was positioned. Heart pumping, she managed to stop herself from falling over, relief and regret filling her at the same time.

One little slip and she wouldn't have had to worry about anything, _ever _again.

Internally, she berated herself for having such morbid thoughts, and for the millionth time since her capture, she prayed for forgiveness.

Anxiety shifted and twisted, as she knew after hours of waiting and Starscream still not back, that it was going to be now or never. Standing, feet swaying a bit underneath, her fingers tightened, going down her hip, resting there for a second before they dipped into her pants pocket. Pulling out the chapstick she looked at it, gulping hard as she glanced around her. She expected alarms to wail, Decepticons to barge in and everything just come to a loud jarring end.

But nothing happened, there seemed to be no surveillance. Yet still she was going to be careful, movements planned as she kept it hidden from view just in case. Exhaling, eyes shutting only to break back open, she pushed the tiredness away, trying hard to work through it all as slowly and finally, she twisted the cap and pushed it down.

She watched, mesmerized as in a blink of an eye the chapstick unfolded and flattened, small parts shifting and moving until it lay still on the palm of her hand; now a phone.

Alexis hadn't told Mikaela or even told Bumblebee that she had the thing. The thing that she had promised herself the last time during her capture, that she would never do without. A communication device. She found it ironic that when Optimus and Ironhide had given then all one, that hers had been in the form of lip balm, after all, during her last capture it had been the only thing she had managed to hold on to.

Some things it seemed just didn't change, only this time, things were _much_ different. Or so she hoped.

Pressing a couple of numbers, stiffening, Alexis waited once more for some alarms to go off. None did. She waited for it not to work. Yet strangely it came alive, not ringing like phones did, but clicking instead, an Autobot symbol appearing on the screen as it searched for a signal. She waited. Tension building every moment she kept the thing on. Right when she was about to stop, try again another time, the icon disappeared, the word active appearing in text, before she heard a voice speaking.

She brought the thing up to her ear immediately. Apprehension and excitement shifting inside of her as she spoke one tiny, hopeful word.

"Hello?"

"Alexis Rivers?"

She bit down on her lip before she broke out into a grin. "Prowl?"

"Yes."

There was some background noise that she couldn't quite make out.

"I thought this was a direct link to Optimus."

There was a slight pause. "It is, yet it was relayed to me. Optimus is.. _busy_ right now."

It was then that she heard weapons fire, perhaps even the sound of explosions. She also heard shouts and yells, some human, some Cybertronians, all of it combining together into a chorus of background noise, until it suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but Prowl's voice.

"We thought you were terminated. Tell me, are you alone?"

"No. I mean.. Mikaela, Sam and Bee made it too, but I.."

"Do you know where you are located?"

She shook her head, realizing after that he couldn't see her. She never activated the video link up, knowing it took more power than just a simple voice relay, and she was still rather anxious about drawing attention.

"No."

"Where are you now?"

"You don't know?"

"Your signal disappeared over a cycle ago."

She frowned, eyes squinting.

"Alexis Rivers are you still there?"

She breathed out. "Alexis. _Please_. My name is Alexis."

"Alexis where are you right now?"

She stared before her, eyes shifting back and forth, words tumbling out. "On Megatron's base... in Starscream's quarters."

This time there was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I mean. I am fine. Bumblebee and Sam though.. they _really_ need some help."

"Understood. Tell me Alexis are there any terminals in the room you are in?"

"You mean computers?"

"Yes."

"There is one directly across from me."

"Good. I need you to do exactly what I tell you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"First thing I need you to do is.."

It took all of two minutes. If that. She followed his directions, lining up the phone to where the terminal was, scaring herself when the holographic monitor came to life. He told her a couple of numbers to type in on the phone, she did, told her a couple of buttons to push, she did that. And then a map came up. He had her scan, then Alexis transmitted it to him.

There was nothing said for some time. She walked around slowly, feeling just a little better when Starscream's monitor blinked out and turned off. Tired of the silence, she spoke up, "Prowl?"

"Yes Alexis?"

"Do you know if my parents are OK?" She held her breath, chest suddenly heavy.

"They are still functional. Their guardian managed to lead them to safety before the Decepticon invasion."

A smile came on Alexis' face, happiness welling. "Are they with you now?"

"No Alexis. Where we are is not exactly a safe place for civilians at the moment."

She had so many questions to ask, so many things to say, but that was all quelled.

"You are farther away than I thought. It is going to take some time to reach you. You are deep inside Decepticon territory. Who would have thought that Megatron would take you to.."

Suddenly the door was activated, she barely had time to think as she pressed a button, her phone shutting down as it rolled back into a harmless looking chapstick. For a moment, she had thought she had been detected, but Prowl had assured her that was impossible. However, that didn't stop her from holding her breath as lights shot on above her, hand instinctively going to her eyes as she covered them.

Alexis tensed and reversed, Starscream walking through, his hand holding onto his left shoulder, a deep grimace on his mouth as he stomped inside the room. Just a minute later and she would have at least known where she was. Of course his timing had totally sucked.

Starscream ignored her at first. She took that opportunity to stash away the small tube, finding it suddenly hot and hard to hold. Feeling a little better with it in her pocket, she went back to where all the equipment was, picking up one of the data pads she sat down, pushing a button as it powered on. This time she didn't even bother trying to read it, her eyes hovering over the edge of it, watching the Decepticon.

Cursing he was, or at least it seemed like it. Language poured out of him that was both exotic and indecipherable. He sat down in front of his table, agitated to the extreme. It was when he turned his back to her, that she saw he was damaged, a little hole was on his left wing. Fluids dripped down from it, tiny sparks shooting out. Alexis watched as he picked up a tool, shifting as he tried to reach it, cursing once more, since he couldn't. However, that didn't stop him from trying, repeatedly. Alexis' mouth twisted up, her throat starting to tickle as she almost laughed. Thinking that wasn't the greatest idea even at the best of times, she forced herself to focus on something else, her eyes drifting back down to the pad in her hand as she managed to read a whole sentence before once more her attention was taken away.

"What is _this_?"

Alexis heard him hiss, her neck coming up too quick, pain shooting through it as she winced.

"_Why_ is your sustenance on the floor human?" There was an edge to his voice, one she heard with extreme clarity.

The information device went flying out of her hand, a movement on his part that had assisted it, so fast it had been that she hadn't even seen what Starscream had done. He was looming above, one of his hands in front of her, his fingers were pressing down tightly, one thumping hard against the metal surface as he waited for a reply.

Alexis couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was stuck. Stuck in a place where words were impossible.

His head came down lower as he leaned against the table further, eyes examining her, him so close that she saw tiny mechanisms folding and clipping, tightening and releasing. Her eyes drifted back to his hand that was too close for comfort.

"I thought you wanted me to study," she was finally able to say, head craning over to the side where the PDA like device was resting, now broken, screen shattered. "Wanted me to.."

"_Enough_," he shot back, lashing out with an intensity Alexis wasn't expecting. He was agitated, that was obvious. Lowering her eyes, dropping her head, she decided on taking a more submissive posture, if only to take the focus off her. But it backfired. Something touched her legs as she was pushed onto her back. She had little recourse but to look up.

One of his fingers still on the side of her body, he rubbed against her slowly. She became rigid, discomfort building as she stared at him with intolerance, eyes burning.

"_Yes_. _That_ is what I like to see," he hissed, the words slick and heavy. His eyes brightened, mouth twisting. She rolled as soon as she could, then scooted away from him, his gaze not leaving for a second. His hand came back, stopping just short of touching her again.

"Stand human."

She found herself shaking her head. Moving back. Not liking the tone voice. Of course that didn't stop him. Starscream leaned forward once more, one hand coming behind, the other lowered in front of her, and before she could protest further she was pushed onto his open palm, him turning around as the world circled. Before she could even adjust, he put her down, Alexis finding herself on the opposite side of the room. Starscream sat down himself.

"Tell me human_, have_ you been studying?"

She grimaced at that, frowning deeply, before it turned upwards just barely, as a dark humor shot through. "No."

Alexis hadn't meant to answer truthfully, God himself knew that. But there it was.

Starscream stared, sharp panels on his shoulders rising, before they tilted back down. And then there was a rumble, and more rumbling, Starscream laughing with such enthusiasm, that she found her mouth wanting to drop open and hit bottom.

He finally stopped, a rather secretive smile remaining on his sharp edged face, causing a contrast that didn't seem to work well together.

"No matter. There is still time for that. Right now I have another task that you shall perform."

* * *

It wasn't right. And it would have never been considered plausible to her just mere hours, even days earlier.

She was repairing Starscream. How it happened, that didn't matter, for after all the outcome was the same. And it wasn't as if she could have said no, not with those eyes upon her, those hands that she was too much aware of always hovering around, making her uneasy.

Of course she hadn't really agreed either, but she was learning that didn't really matter. He had brought out some large boxes, stacking them until they were on top of one another, picking her up he placed her on the top one along with some tools, as he turned his back around.

"Do exactly as I say," Starscream demanded, she heard the smirk in his voice, the rather pompous words making her blood boil.

Things hadn't started out well.

"There should be an orange wire, c.." But before he finished Alexis had already wrapped her hand around the thing, pulling it out in its entirely. He shot up, nearly knocking her off the boxes, hissing as he stared at the wire hanging limply between her fingers.

Yet he wasn't that angry. Instead he had the strangest look on his face, one that rippled throughout him, as his wings rose momentarily. Then he shifted around, sitting back down. Muffled amusement in his words.

"We shall continue. But this time you will _wait _for me to finish."

So they went on as Alexis did what he ordered, her hand pushing inside the charred hole, cleaning the thick fluid off the wires, him stiffening as she did so, his hands coming to rest behind his body, pressing into the table hard. The longer she was at it the warmer he became. She was unable to stop herself from becoming a little pleased when she felt for sure he was in some sort of pain, for he started to tremble, hardly noticeable except for the fact that his body was moving slightly, causing her to have to adjust what she was doing.

Next step she found herself covering the gap, picking up a tightly woven cloth, Alexis placed it over the hole. The thin fabric tightened as it dissolved entirely around the edges. And then he handed her a mixture he had prepared, a thick chalky like substance that Starscream told her to rub into the cloth.

"Use your hands," he ordered, "and apply it evenly."

"This isn't toxic?"

"Only if you _don't_ do as I say."

She huffed, rubbing her eyes, fingers folding over as she allowed her nails to dig into her palm, not knowing how she was managing to go on. How long had she been up this time? Throwing that thought away as quickly as it came, she reached into the small bucket, the cold substance sending chills up her spine. Alexis spread it over the cloth as instructed, placing a thin sheet of metal over it next. Backing away as he told her to.

It turned red, burning brightly. Starscream tensed as his back became taunt, his wing shaking just barely as he stifled a groan. It fell off, clanking in front of her, then off the box and down onto the table.

Curious, she watched as the substance she had applied hardened, heat dissipating rapidly as it cooled. Before she could see her finished handy work, Starscream stood, walking to the wall where he turned, looking at his reflection on a panel.

He said nothing. But the tension wasn't as apparent as it had been when he had first walked into his quarters. He came back toward her, his head tilted to the side, then straightened. Alexis was left standing there as he suddenly walked out of the room. Staring at the closed doors, she found herself looking across the gap. Noticing for the first time, that where she had been, had not been a table like she had originally thought. In fact, if she had to give it a human counterpart, she would have sworn it was a bed. Not liking that thought, or the fact that once more she was wired to the extreme, Alexis turned around, staring at everything around her as she found herself at a new perspective.

Of course like every other one, it just reminded her how tiny, and how very much out of place she was. Hearing the doors open, she shot back around, Starscream returning with a large round container, one that seemed to be steaming. Liquid splashed out as he lowered it on the ground. It wasn't until it was completely leveled that she saw it held water. Her attention still on it, Starscream returned to her. Picking her up he placed her in front of the thing.

"Remove your outer coverings," he demanded, leveling his gaze on her as he pointed at what she now recognized as a makeshift tub.

"Not on your life," Alexis shot back. Shaking her head so hard she could have damaged herself.

"You are filthy." He pointed to her hands and clothes. Both were covered with stains. Alexis saw her shirt was torn as well, her pants full of holes.

"You shall keep yourself clean when you are in my quarters. Do it, Or I shall do it for you."

She stared back at the tub, then at him. He was obstinate and firm and his usually demanding self, obviously expecting her to obey. Curiosity was apparent as he waited for her to comply. But there was a limit to her already forced obedience.

"Who said I wanted to be _here_ anyway? I was perfectly fine with where I was, and the others could use me a _lot_ more than _you_ could!"

Crossing her hands over her chest, calculating just how far she could get if she ran, Starscream struck, grabbing her, bringing her up so that she was level with his hard lined face. Darkened orbs lingered. That was when her stomach dropped out as he lowered her quickly, then let go completely. She crashed in warm heat, water enveloping her as she breathed some of it in. Finding purchase she lunged up, coughing and spitting liquid out of her mouth as she pushed herself to the edge. Moving her hair out of the way, putting it back behind her ears, she found Starscream already sitting down watching her, his large cockpit filled chest puffed out with obvious triumph.


	39. Nexus

_Possession_. Starscream was learning that was extremely different from actually _having_ something. For while he had the girl, he didn't _own _her, a fact that she made abundantly clear in each and every single one of her actions. If she had been anyone else, anything less than what she was turning into, he would have terminated the subject immediately and just copied it down as a wasted effort, deleting all the data so he wouldn't have been reminded of his failure.

She was one stubborn individual. He didn't know if she was that way to spite him, or if that was her personality matrix, but since she was highly defensive as well, things hidden behind her firewall, he wasn't about to find out anytime soon. At least not under the circumstances they were in now.

Just trying to give her fuel had been a task in itself. She refused to eat; even with her eyes lustily on the food he offered her, her body also betraying her with rather strange noises that originated in the stomach region. Finally, as if she realized she was just punishing herself, she dug into the stuff, drinking one of the bottled waters he had obtained, digging into the other small bags of consumables, munching hungrily as she turned away.

When done she backed away, going to the edge of his berth, sitting down, arms crossed in front of her as she stared at him. Ever since he had thrown her in the cleaning module, she had refused to speak. Her eyes doing the talking for her. And they spoke volumes, once more he was confounded by how much the humans managed to pack into such small visual oculars; emotions, even words that could practically shout from them.

She was unhappy. That was obvious, and had been for some time, even more so now. It had been many an hour since he had thrown her in the water. Him watching with acute awareness as she managed to stand, clothes sticking heavily to her as water fell down the exposed parts of her flesh. She was more than displeased when his hand came forward with cleaning aids; items he had collected when he found he was to have a human, soap on his middle digital along with what the humans called shampoo. Confusion clouded over her emotions as she snatched the items away, giving him a rather odd look as she did so.

And then she spoke, the last sentence for some time, "You _expect _me to do this, you will give me some privacy."

Starscream was still for some time, but then in rather deliberate movements, he got up, going into his other room, the door sliding shut behind him. He wasn't one for complying with anyone's wishes, especially not of an organic, but there was that stern edge to her mouth, and the way she shivered as the cold air hit her wet body, that had him giving her some allowance, _just_ once. Not that it assuaged any of her anger, or what seemed, if he was interpreting it correctly, embarrassment.

She didn't even thank him when he returned and activated his blower module, adding a little heat as he dried her off, hair flying all around her as she stood there, eyes downcast, hands digging into the sides of her body.

It would be much later that she finally succumbed to her obvious need for recharge, a clanking sound alerting him to her current state as she dropped the data pad, body lowering back as she drifted off into her sleep cycle on his worktable near him. He watched her for some time after that, astounded by the peace that practically came off her in waves, the way her face softened, her body relaxing as her chest heaved slowly in and out. Remarkable she was, even when she slept.

Many hours after she woke, she wasted little time as she grabbed her water, grabbed some of the leftover food and as many data pads as she could carry, and not even bothering to look at him, she went to the back of the table, studying the things with a quietness that made him almost forget she was there.

Until she had to use the bathroom. It was then when he got another opportunity to touch her, something he found he was craving more and more. Picking her up Starscream took her to one of the empty human rooms, leaving her at the door, only for her to return a couple of moments later, nothing said as she climbed back onto his outstretched palm.

Over the course of the next couple days Starscream got used to her company, used to taking care of her and even became more familiar with her moods and needs. The girl speaking to him here and there, when she seemed to deem it necessary.

"I _can't_ do this," the girl suddenly said.

She was sitting on his recharge berth across from where he was at the work bench, reading he had thought, but she had pushed all the equipment away from her, throwing some of the data pads as they clanked and scattered.

"There is too much information, too many schematics, there is no way I can memorize all this in the time required."

He turned around, moving away from his tinkering, putting down the lenogular computation circuit he had been working on as he stood. "You are _not_ up to the task?"

"I'm a human not a super computer."

"This I know," he paused, optics scanning her. "You may disengage your learning protocols."

"You mean I can stop?"

"There was never any reason for you to start. I just wanted to see if you were committed. The scout, as inept as he is, _is_ quite capable of talking you through whatever work he may need done."

First her face was a total blank, her skin turning white as blood rushed vividly out of her cheeks. And then without warning she was throwing things, anything she could get her hands on as the insignificant objects flashed past him. Running out of them, she glared at him, eyes lost underneath her eyelids.

"Well?" she seethed, mouth turning further downwards, hands trembling ever so slightly, before she clenched them hard in front of her. "Aren't you going to laugh at the gullible little human?"

"Not in this instance."

She actually roared at that, practically jumping to her feet as she stomped toward him. It was the first time she had approached him in such a manner, and the audacious movement was certainly noticed.

Green eyes fell upon him, a searing gaze igniting that hid none of the discontent. "Well if you are done _playing_ your little games, perhaps it is time I went back with the others."

There was a couple long moments of silence before he answered her, "Perhaps you are right."

She blinked hard at that response, head tilting to the side as she analyzed him.

"_Really_?"

It was just one word, but it could have tarnished him to the point of rust. One might as well clawed at his wings, ripped into him with a sonic blaster; all the hope, all the happiness that practically blew up in his face from her obvious desire to get away from him.

When he spoke next even he noticed the hardness in his words. But the affront he felt was beating too harshly inside. Starscream was in no way kind with what he said next.

"Before you do, there are some things you _should_ know."

She took a step away from him, back becoming stiff from his tone. But she listened.

* * *

Sometimes Bee felt there was nothing worse than being alone. And when one was a prisoner of the Decepticons, responsible for three humans, three humans that had all been separated from him, it was a wonder he didn't break from the strain of it all.

First Sam, then Alexis, and every now and again Mikaela would be taken from him, the task of looking after Sam given to her, Megatron wanting to keep his little pet functioning properly.

He could handle a lot of things, handle so many circumstances and different forms of pressure; but the uncertainty about what was going on with everyone spread through him like a virus as it wiped out his calming subroutines, causing sharp panic to rise up at different intervals, making his imprisonment seem that much more felt.

Bee thought Mikaela was returning when the doors slid open. Zooming in with his optics, he watched, stunned and despondent as Starscream entered the room, leaning down immediately, the Seeker's digits uncurled as a figure appeared. Alexis stood up as she walked off his palm. As soon as her feet hit the ground she moved quickly away. The Decepticon remained for a couple of moments longer, watching the girl with an indefinable gaze, his digits tapping harshly against his legs before he marched out of the room.

The doors rushed open again. Mikaela walked into the room, looking worn and frazzled, that changing when she saw Alexis. Rushing toward her, they hugged one another. The three caught up afterwards, them wanting to know exactly what had happened in the three days that Starscream had her.

But Alexis said little about that, suddenly looking melancholy before she withdrew from that emotion, masking it with calm excitement, as she told them about their soon to be escape.

"Why would Starscream assist us on leaving here?" Bee asked.

Neither he nor Mikaela missed the way Alexis darted around that question. Her body language betraying the tension she seemed intent on hiding. She grabbed onto Mika having them both go inside Bee. Seated, she lifted her shirt up a way, skin appearing along with a belt around her waist, one that was filled with many a tool.

"He says we are to work on you between three and six PM, and that he will take care of the surveillance during that time," Alexis informed them.

"And you believe him?"

She scrunched her nose, leaning against the passenger seat as she stared at Mikaela, who was next to her, a vague emotion flashing through her eyes before she answered, "As much as I need to."

"How soon?" Mikaela inquired.

"As soon as we fix Bee."

The conversation drifted, Mika told Alexis about Sam, her trying hard to remain positive. Alexis encouraged her as best as she could, even if it seemed forced. Bee took over as they fell quiet, music drifting through his speakers as both the girls relaxed a little.

And then the designated time fell quickly upon them. Informing them, the two left him, renewed determination and hope spreading in the atmosphere as they began their initial repairs.

* * *

It was overwhelmingly pleasant, soft hands were running over him, more noticeable now that his pain relay circuits had been reinstated, allowing him to start more serious internal repairs. It was their second day of working on him. Fast and efficient they were, obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible. At first Bee had doubted Starscream's word, but just as Alexis said, every day for three hours, they could work on him without interruptions.

He enjoyed the touch, each distinguished by their owner. Alexis' movements were always followed rather acutely, an awareness inside him that had never been there during any other repair, relaxing inside of that feeling he floated, listening to the soft conversation.

".. Do you think Optimus will get here before we finish with Bee?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I haven't been able to contact Prowl again.. or anyone else," Alexis said, her words low and disappointed.

"Rather be saved by the Autobots than to have Starscream's help," Mika told Alexis.

"Believe me, this girl totally agrees with you."

"I just hate having to rely on him for anything, especially with how Sam is.." Mikaela's voice lowered, anxiety evident.

"Is he really doing that bad?"

"Yesterday when I saw him, he barely remained conscious for five minutes at a time. He's got a horrible fever now, speaking things that don't make sense, looking at me, as if he doesn't know who I am. The medicine Bee gave me is helping, but I don't know how much more I can take of Megatron just sitting there watching it all. And the things he says Alexis.. the things he says he's going to do to us..." Mikaela stopped, twisting the bolt she had been working on, her hand rested firmly against his side. Heaving out a large breath, wiping off her eyes with the back of her hand, she went back to what she was doing, movements firmer than before as she forced herself to continue.

"They're sadistic.."

"Cruel.."

"Inhumane.."

The word exchange went on for several minutes. The adjectives becoming more colorful, him interrupting some of it as he asked them what some of it meant. For some reason, after a couple of times, it had the girls laughing at his questions, both actually smiling as they seemed to loosen up a little, shaking off some of the depression that clung to them. Of course one couldn't get away from it for long.

"So Starscream didn't hurt you any?"

Bee tensed at Mikaela's inquiry, coming out of the peace as he watched Alexis carefully.

"I didn't say that exactly, but with what you say that Megatron has done to Sam, well, seems I have nothing worth mentioning."

"I wish it was me instead of Sam," Mikaela said with a burst of emotion, turning around, she leaned against him, "and I was freaked when I found you were gone as well."

"I'm okay Mika, really. And Sam is going to be all right as well. One way or another, we are going to get out of this." Her voice wavered, her arm reaching out to be placed on Mikaela's back.

"Yes, you are right. I am going to force myself to believe that until it sticks..." She let out a loud sigh, shaking her head a little as if to clear things out. "We better get back at it. How much time is left Bee?"

"One hour and seventeen minutes."

"And how much have we got up to today?"

He told Mikaela, "Thirty seven percent, but I only need sixty two, to get us out of here."

They went back to their individual tasks. Mika disappearing in the back of him to work on the casing of his damaged turbo flux generator, Alexis remained up front. He watched her keenly, her leaning forward at one point as she tried to fix his monicular module.

"This doesn't seem to fit Bee. It's just a millimeter or so too small."

"Which one are you working with?"

"This one." She flashed the thing before her, waving it before him, so he could see.

"You need the one that has a slightly more curved tip. I believe it is a little darker as well."

"Well _that_ would explain that."

Alexis leaned over, placing the servo winder on the side, she reached for the other one that rested on the edge, accidentally bumping her head on his hood, her hand lashed out and over, the tool she had just placed down knocked over as it flew back inside Bee, shooting down.

"Crap."

Realizing immediately where it had ended up, Bumblebee tried to say her name in warning. Tried to since, already she had her hand going down the narrow conduit, her skin pushing and tapping against the sensitive area along with some of the exposed wiring. His vocals locked, immediate pleasure crackling through him as the contact continued. Alexis' hand nearly entirely inside him, her elbow started to rub back and forth as she tried to clasp the tool inside. Finally, Alexis did, as Bumblebee believed the rousing discomfort was going to be over with. But then she managed to drop it again. Her body pushed against him harder, her beating heart causing a form of euphoria that pushed him closer to the edge. It didn't take much from there. Her fingers strayed against the edge on the bottom, her hand continually going deeper inside, touching and straying against him as she tried to grab the thing again. And then for the first time in his existence, it happened, so quickly that there was no trying to stop it. His spark responded as it seemed to explode inwards and out, energy rushing throughout him, every parnec of him fervid as he trembled and shook, his internal workings speeding up and then stalling as he off-lined completely.

The last thing he heard was Alexis screaming his name.


	40. Shrouded

Bumblebee noticed two things when he first came on-line; Alexis standing before him looking horrified and near frantic, and the fact that someone was touching him, someone other than who he wanted to be touching him now. He was entirely sensitized, every touch that wasn't from her suddenly unwanted.

Fortunately, Mikaela seemed to notice he was awake, stepping back and away, she threw her hair behind her shoulders as she stared at him hard and confused.

Something else struck him then, something that nearly had him laughing. For it seemed that Alexis has finally gotten the servo winder, a tool he would never be able to look at the same way ever again. There was something else tugging at him, a new sort of awareness that struck him at his very spark, realizing what it was and how it came about, he could do nothing but stare fixedly at Alexis, wondering if perhaps she felt it as well.

But after a moment or two, not feeling what he knew he should have been if she was, he paused internally, a saddened hollowness clenching tightly inside of him along with a sharp bittersweet pain.

"Bee?" Alexis came forward, dropping the tool as she touched his hood gently. He shivered, warmed immediately. "You okay?"

It was then that Bumblebee finally noticed that there were tears in her eyes, a panicky sort of strain to her voice. "I thought I killed you. You're Okay.. aren't you?"

Mikaela came to stand by Alexis, looking over and downwards at Bee. Not liking the scrutiny, Bumblebee rolled backwards, shutting his hood gently.

"I.. I am fine." His voice was a little garbled and grainy, his vocal processors making an effort to help him speak. However, every part of him was over energized, grinding hard as he fell slowly down from the body filled rush.

"I didn't hurt you?"

He wanted to tell Alexis what happened, but he was quite new to it all, and although most Cybertronians could be open about such things, Bee was unsure how to deal with it. Especially not with Mikaela still staring, looking as if she would have given her right appendage to have one of Ratchet's scanners.

"Bee's fine Alexis. I told you it was nothing. Perhaps we should call it quits for today and let Bumblebee get a little more rest before we continue."

Alexis bit her lip, something that happened enough that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but this time Bee watched entranced, every movement she made freshly exotic. She folded her hand around her stomach as she looked uncertain, but now a little calmer. Coming forward once more she placed a finger on him gently, rubbing against him back and forth.

"I accidentally scratched you." She continued her actions, warm flesh pressing firm. "I'll fix that tomorrow." Smiling at him, Alexis dragged her fingers across him, the contact ending when her hand dropped off his hood.

Walking away from him, she started to pick up tools, Mikaela already doing the same. Complete with that, they hid them in his trunk, both girls leaning against his rear bumper afterwards.

Something drew up inside of him, something that he voiced immediately. "If you guys don't mind... I need... I need a little space right now."

Bee didn't really want to be alone, but there was something wrong with how he was being touched. He desperately wanted Alexis' but Mikaela touching him as well off set everything, turning it into a discomfort he didn't know how to handle.

Bee watched as they got up, actually feeling the stab of hurt that hit Alexis. He stumbled internally from that sensation, knowing he was going to have to get used to it. They walked away, settling a couple of feet away where they sat down on the floor. Talking quietly, they glanced at him every now and again.

There was nothing more that he wanted to do but to speak to Alexis, to touch her and to make her feel just a bit of what he had felt. Bee wanted to feel her so terribly that he ached within, actually wishing that Mikaela would have gone away. Ashamed at his own thoughts he forced himself into a deep recharge, one that he found, after everything he had just been through, he was in terrible need of.

* * *

Alexis was unable to sleep. It was becoming an occurrence that she was becoming used to. She thought it wouldn't be a problem after she returned, yet even away from Starscream, she still found the thing rather elusive. She was tired, very much so, and yet she couldn't rest. Mikaela was fast asleep on a cot, had been for a couple of hours, and yet Alexis remained wide awake, staring into the shadowy dimness.

They _knew _something was wrong with her. That was apparent, but they just put it down as the after effects of her encounter with Starscream. Not realizing it was because, with all the tinkering they were doing, and with the more that they fixed Bumblebee, the closer she was getting to the inevitable that she was dreading terribly.

And then what happened with Bumblebee, one moment, she was retrieving the tool, the next he was shaking like a leaf before a warming current poured off of him, one that caused her skin to prickle. Bee then freezing completely as he actually became cold. She had screamed his name, finally getting the stupid tool out of him as she freaked. Mikaela came nearly immediately as they tried to figure out what was wrong. But nothing they did, did anything. Mika continuing to try, as Alexis watched with acute anxiety.

And then when he finally came to, he sounded so distant and strange, so unlike his usually friendly self. Guarded he was, not telling them everything as he asked to be left alone.

Hours ago that had been, and she no longer had anyone to talk to, but she was cautious about approaching him. So she stayed away, as she walked, finding herself counting her steps as she traversed across the long room and then back again. Alexis repeated it until she finally settled at the middle of the room away from her friends, barely able to see them as she sat there staring straight ahead, hands on the cold floor, fingers clenching and unclenching as she pushed all the thoughts out of her, all the uncertainty as well as she focused on breathing deeply in and out.

"Alexis?"

She straightened, head shooting upwards as she found Bumblebee standing above her. His human form was stable and ever so real. His voice was hesitant, full of layers of soft emotions.

"Are you angry at me?" Bee asked as he sat down by her, hesitant and concerned, face upon her as he watched her carefully. Turning from his gaze, she looked down at her hands, trying hard not to feel uncomfortable around him, but the feeling remained, one that she hadn't quite felt around him before, and had thought she never would.

"No," she stated simply, licking her lips as she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry I sent you guys away.. I just was.."

"You don't have to explain yourself Bumblebee."

She felt a hand rest upon her arm, a touch that didn't go unnoticed. Bringing her head up she stared into his eyes, speaking softly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself again because of me. I know using your holo-form drains a lot of energy and.."

His hand moved up her arm slowly, him watching her as he did so. Moving closer to her at the same time, he turned her body around. Until somehow, some way, she found her back brought against his chest, his hand now wrapped around hers, settling on the side of her leg.

Suddenly, she felt comfortable again, that peace settling once more as she sighed. Alexis felt his other arm wrap around her, pulling her even closer.

"Bumblebee.. about what happened last time before I was taken to Starscream.. about when you.." She wanted to know why she was having a hard time speaking what was suddenly on her mind. But he knew where she was getting at, and for that she was grateful.

"You mean the intimate contact I initiated?"

Alexis laughed at the way he described kissing her, stopping as one of his fingers started to go up and down her own, lingering around and between them.

"Did you not find it agreeable? Did I not perform it correctly?"

"It depends."

"Depends?"

"On what you meant by it."

There was a long pause with that. She felt him stiffen, gently moving her body forward, her twisting around on her knees to better face him. Bumblebee scooted closer. Hand brought forward, his fingers brushed through her hair, his voice drifting through the air, tickling her ear.

"I meant _everything_ sweet Alexis."

Their eyes met, and her breath caught in her throat. The intensity in his gaze near overwhelming. She started to wonder why she didn't notice it sooner.

"And I would like to touch you again. Will you permit me?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, her brain still analyzing the way his voice had sounded, a new sort of emotion that emanated subtle seduction. And then he came back, moving his legs behind him as he scooted closer. A hand came toward her, fingers suddenly touching the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards. Alexis was about to protest, until his other hand touched her skin, fingers circling gently around her outer bellybutton before one dipped inside. She started to hold her breathe as she watched, Bee's fascination with that area of her body, somewhat strange and yet rather pleasing. His gaze drifted, hand moving to lightly drift across where Barricade had shot her. She stiffened, body tensing.

"I didn't know you had a scar," he whispered. Alexis found it harder to concentrate as he continued to touch her damaged flesh, a new awareness towards Bumblebee starting to blossom and grow.

His eyes held onto her own. Pained they were, seeking as well, searching for something that Bee thought she held.

"It's the only thing that won't heal completely.. Ratchet doesn't know why."

"You have been through much, been caused so much pain," Bumblebee rasped, hands leaving her stomach, tattered shirt dropping back down, making her feel suddenly self conscious. His eyes remained on her though, a soft urgency in them that seemed to cling all over him, a desperation of sorts that had her heart picking up pace as she held his gaze.

The space between them diminished as his hand went to the back of her neck. Him bringing her face nearer to his until they were barely an inch apart. A moment later Alexis closed her eyes, feeling his mouth upon hers as she found herself wanting it all... wanting to feel something other than terror and fear, wanting to feel..

It was rather awkward at first, and ever so gentle, almost too gentle, things seeming to get better, his actions improving so quickly that her mind stuttered trying to keep up with it. Alexis drew away from him when she found she needed to breathe, knowing she didn't want to stop, blushing when she realized the position she was now in, leaning over his body, her knees pressed hard against the side of his legs. Not allowing herself to over analyze things, or even to allow him to say whatever he was about to, she kissed him again, showing him with her actions that he didn't have to treat her so delicately, him responding with an eagerness that made her stomach tighten and twist. His hand started to rub against her neck, before it began to drop, invisible lines drawn down it as fingers traced her back bone, lingering, they left a trail of warmth.

A warmth that was ripped away as Alexis found herself being grabbed from behind, thrown backwards as she slid across the slick floor. Starscream appeared, something shooting out of his hand, an energy spike that he thrust forward and directly into Bumblebee's chest. A horrible sound was made before Bee disappeared completely, Alexis screaming as she watched aghast.

And then Starscream was rushing back to her, fury more than apparent, even more so when he grabbed her hand, forcing Alexis to stand as he dragged her farther to the back of the room.

Finally, he let her go, throwing her down on the floor before him as he paced. Rubbing her hands from where he had tugged, she decided on not speaking. She was wary of the anger that seemed to pour off him in thundering flashes. It made even worse when he stilled, settling for staring at her with those inhumanly red eyes of his. Alexis found herself unable to look away.

"I said to _fix_ him. Not to _spark _him."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? _Really_!" he repeated again, hard frustration growing in his words, obviously displeased with her easy reply. "Then tell me why you are _covered_ in his energy, tell me why you allow the slaggard to... to touch you such as he just was."

Alexis shook her head, still confused and wishing she wasn't. He rushed forward. She tried moving away, but Starscream just grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand. His anger increased as his hand remained where it was, pressing hard against her skin.

"You're telling me that you have no idea why that filthy scout's energy is saturated in every molecule of your skin? Or how it happened?"

She shook her head slowly, him releasing his hold as once more he stared hard. And then he approached, a little more calmly this time as he ascertained her. Hand reaching forward again, he pulled Alexis toward him, fingers wrapping around her arm as Starscream held onto her firmly.

Leaning forward, he spoke quietly, words ebbing out of him low and severe, sharp pointed things that made her throat tighten.

"Let the scout touch you again in any manner than he just was, and I will do more than just short circuit his holo-form. In fact, if it happens once more, I promise you that you won't have to worry any further about him getting out of here. Do you understand _that_?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," Starscream smiled then, a viscous thing that made her shiver. Her insides squirmed when he took hold of her other arm, heart skipping a beat with what he said next, "I suggest you don't move. It will make this go much easier."

Alexis didn't know what he was talking about, not until she felt heat building up from his fingers, it leaving his fingertips as it spread up her arms, down her legs, swirling and twisting and filling up every space of her body. Dizziness hit, but he wouldn't allow her to fall back, one of his hands moving to her lower back, not gentle like Bee's had been, but rough and absolute, forcing her to remain standing.

Then it was over. Starscream letting her go. Her knees gave out, crumbling to the floor she tried to make her vision focus. However, she felt disoriented, and yet oddly energized, the feeling intensifying and then settling until the discomforted that had surrounded it faded away.

"You have been purged of the scout," he informed her. "But I would think you would desire my energy much more than that weaklings. Fortunately, your body did not fully absorb his, perhaps because it is rather full with mine."

She hated the sound of that, and the way he was looking at her. Turning her head away, the air rushed in her lungs sharply, as she breathed deep. That stopping entirely with what Starscream revealed next.

"He _wants_ you. I did not know how much until now, after it seems the scout tried to bond with you. During his last scheduled maintenance I presume? You should consider yourself fortunate that he is as clumsy as he is inexperienced. And know that I will be observing you all _much_ closer from now on."

Her head shot up at that. Shocked. She thought back to earlier in the day, and what she had done to Bumblebee. She believed she had been hurting him, not knowing it was the complete opposite, not knowing how that led to him supposedly trying to... Bee hadn't even touched her then, she had been the one, and it had all been an accident, all though there had been that strange energy and... yet perhaps Starscream was just trying to get to her. Perhaps he was just lying, it wouldn't have been the first time. But telling herself that didn't stop Alexis from feeling exposed and confused. Not fathoming how to cope with what she was told, she realized then that it seemed a day for not understanding many a thing.

Starscream chuckled, a dark sounding thing that echoed straight through her.

"So you really didn't know. Of all the things, I have thought of you, naive is not one of them. Do not energize the Autobot again, or you may find consequences waiting for you, that while I will find a pleasure dishing out, you will not be prepared for."

With that Starscream faded away, like a ghost done terrorizing its victim, nothing left but the aftermath of what had happened, and the darkness and shadows that stretched closer.

* * *

"I have finished my preliminary assessment my Lord. It seems you're correct in your assertion and that the humans may be capable of such a task, although I am unsure why you would want to use such vile creatures for such an important thing."

"Your certainty is not required, nor needed. I am leaving for a cycle or two to survey my newly acquired territories, when I return, I want your research complete and initial tests to have begun on the femme."

"I will not fail you Megatron."

"Make sure that you don't."


	41. Reversal

Sexuality. That was the human word that had grabbed hold of Starscream's attention. For the femme was broadcasting it as such, that there was no ignoring it.

So he gleaned the information he had first gathered when he arrived on the planet, searching and seeking for further understanding. What Starscream found distressed him. Their outlet for bonding was more than a little vexing, but disturbing as well. Going through their databases that he had saved, he even went through the web sites, finding pictures and videos, instruction guides and tutorials, the first descriptive site making him jump up and away from his console, staring at the offending monitor as he balked.

But curiosity had him continuing, jealousy as well, a rather new form that weighed heavily upon him; the memory of seeing the femme and the scout entwined, predominant on his processor, one that seemed intent on glitching because of it.

Their bonding ways were intrusive, their forms seemingly complex and unending. They didn't just interface, but interfaced _all_ the time. The planet's media giving the human's away, for everything was _saturated_ by it. Starscream found quickly enough that he was no longer shocked at how overcrowded the tiny planet was. For Earth was a planet obsessed with reproductive practices, spawning more of their own kind as they found as many partners as they could. Starscream had to remind himself that they were just animals after all, a lower life form that seemed to be having more and more the qualities of a virus, than anything else.

Things started to clear up for him. The way the girl could act sometimes. The meaning of her sudden terror that still haunted him as he recharged. The way his human body reacted, heart pumping, body tensing in new ways as Starscream found strange, unknown impulses awakening.

Thinking back to their last encounter, understanding came with a clarity that astounded as Starscream realized how susceptible her body was now to his energy, how willing it was to absorb it. Even the first time when he had healed her, but even more so when he had cleaned her of the scout. It had been self control and more than a little anger that had him stopping from changing the signal output, from turning it into a pleasurable outlet for everything he felt and resisted, fought and tried to deny. Yet his resistance was dwindling with each touch of her, a war brewing within that set Starscream up as an enemy of himself. His circuits could have fried from the internal conflict. Pleasure and pain were forever touching one another, combining into a new torturous sensation that he could never quite get away from, but perhaps that was more from the fact that he knew he didn't want to.

The more Starscream learned, the more he became aware of certain things as he paused and mulled things over. Malice took prominence as he realized, not for the first time, but with more reason and will, that he wanted Bumblebee dead. The impulsive scout who had dared to touch her before he himself even knew the meaning of it all. Some of his fault, Starscream knew, knew when his attraction grew toward the female that he should have done further research about human interactive rituals. But he had been in firm denial, still not believing that _he_, the second in command to Megatron, Supreme Air Commander and leader of the mighty Trine, could stumble and slip and find himself irrevocably wanting such a carbon based, lowly creature.

Not that he even thought of her as such, not anymore. All consumed, he was, new thoughts emerging after his study, ones that when directed at her, didn't seem quite so disgusting. Just the promise of making contact with her again in his human form, after his newly acquired information, had his gears clenching painfully. It was almost too much. But at the moment Starscream knew he needed to be patient just a little while longer. Unfortunately, it had never been something he excelled at.

Before the scout had made his move, before Starscream even saw them together, things had already been set in motion. Dark plans moving ahead that would ensure the Seeker what he now desired the most. An accident it would look like, a failed escape it would seem, the outcome being her left alone, entirely dependent on him for her every need. Forget about her friends she would, humans seemed to have a rather short term memory anyway, and in time, Starscream knew she would have no other option but to move forward.. toward him.

* * *

A cycle had passed since he last saw her. A long couple of human days that stretched and panned outwards. He did much to occupy himself, taking advantage of Megatron's absence, not wasting the opportunity at all as he took care of things that had been far overdue.

He would watch the prisoners sometimes as well, her mostly. Assigning the duty to another, strict orders left behind if the scout tried anything with the girl, knowing they wouldn't have to be enforced since neither would dare to put the other at risk.

Starscream hated to leave the base, suddenly feeling tied there, but he left just the same. Traveling here and there he acquired things, completed tasks, or just flew through the sky, going father and farther, enjoying the night and even the day time, for once not despising the colors that played through the clouds, the reflection of the sun as it hit him, nor the way the wind could pick up and change directions at little notice at all.

Returning he found himself relieved that Megatron had not yet come back. Letting off a couple of orders to some wandering soldiers, he waited for an updated report on things. Taking a sonic shower his processor dipped about. Given the requested info he looked over it quickly, satisfied that nothing had happened that required his immediate attention.

Leaving his quarters, for once he didn't try to deny his intent, going towards the prisoner's room as he strode with wide even steps.

Sending the human's guard away, his optics wandered freely across the relayed visuals that surrounded the small surveillance station. Starscream paused, puzzled. Entirely uncomfortable with what his logic was trying to tell him. Leaving the security room, pausing outside the main door as he swiped his hand across the panel, the room opened in front of him as the thick panels slid away.

It didn't take very long of a scan to see that his initial thoughts had indeed been correct.

The girl was indeed gone.

* * *

Unsettled, disturbed, frustrated, and aggravated.

He had forgotten how loud humans could get, how straining their voices became as they screamed and shouted.

The girl _wouldn't_ shut up. Words leaving her mouth as she cursed and yelled, hollow threats made that stopped when she made the audacious move of actually touching him as she kicked him in anger, his hand flew downwards and forward as he sent the filthy creature back.

She rolled a little on the hard ground below him, turning onto her stomach, hands pushing the hair out of her face as she stared at him with fury. More words poured out of her mouth, human expletives that shot through the room, echoing, rushing back around to crash into the next ones.

"_Where_ is she? What have you done with Alexis?"

It was the fist truly clear thing she had said since his arrival. Getting up she kept her hard eyes upon him, moving backwards to rest wearily against the rather subdued scout.

"I have no fraggin' idea what the slag you are talking about."

"You didn't send for her? You didn't order her to be taken to.. to Slicor.. to be tested and.."

"When did this happen?"

Her eyelids lowered, heavily veiled things that didn't hide the hatred. "Four days after she returned from you."

She seemed to be calming a little, but the tension was still there. Starscream heard the scout finally say something, soft reassuring words that the Seeker ignored, his processor somewhere else, for the girl was taken right after he left, a coincidence that couldn't be ignored.

"First Sam, now Alexis. Are you _planning_ to kill us all or are you just enjoying watching us suffer? If I was even _half_ your size, I swear I would _kill_ you, you and Megatron and that demented Decepticon, who has _no_ right to call himself a medic."

Starscream bent down during her short diatribe, staring at her evenly, watching as she paled, hands pushing behind her to dig into Bumblebee's hood, but still she stood upright, feet planted, mouth firm as she looked at him unblinking.

"Tell me what you know human. I _suggest_ you speak _quickly_."

She gulped, breathed in, and then after a couple of long moments, rather unwillingly, told him everything.

* * *

There were obvious benefits to being high up on the command chain. One which he had neglected and never thought of much, not until he was storming unchecked through the compounds high security areas, moving forward unhindered as he made his way to the medic's rooms.

Starscream felt as if his frame was shaking, vibrating against and through him. He couldn't move fast enough, couldn't get there soon enough. Reaching his destination, he stopped momentarily, reigning in all his emotions and intentions, pushing them back behind a facade of calm and detachment.

Entering the room, the medical laboratory stretched before him, bright and clean, every sort of equipment spread throughout it, all shining, some filled with scrolling data, others twisting and turning as they performed their various functions.

"Lord Starscream, what a surprise! Is there something I can assist you with?" Starscream stared at the shiny silver 'Con, glancing over the thin Decepticon that had always seemed to him to be rather ill equipped to handle his chosen designation.

"Where is Slicor?" he cut in, no patience for the medic's assistant, one that was too willing to please, even as the large optics roamed appraisingly over the Seeker.

"He is in the back. I suppose you have heard about the work he is doing, most fascinating! I never knew that humans could.." The words faded behind him as he walked away, finally stopping completely when the owner found he had no interest to hear them.

Going into the next room, his optics adjusted immediately to the darkened room, the doors slid shut behind him, his wings bristling from the change in the atmosphere.

Slicor stood up from behind his desk. Face masked of all emotions as he spoke, "Starscream. I would not to have thought of seeing you on base today. What purpose does your barging into my private quarters serve?"

"Show me the girl."

"Always the one to get straight to it."

"Do as I say."

Slicor smiled just slightly, curved hand waving before him. "Of course. Come this way."

Starscream followed behind him, unsettled by being in his company. Starscream wasn't the only one who had dark rumors that surrounded him, and the medic in front of him, certainly went out of his way to earn new ones.

Once more, he walked into another room. Lights came on, Starscream's gaze shifting, uneasiness mounted inside his spark as he saw the things lining the far left wall. The liquid encased tubes filled with preserved humans, ones that looked anything but like they should, their deformed bodies overshadowed by their vacant stares.

He felt Slicor come up behind him, vocals starting up once more. "I tried many varieties: female, male, young, old- tried different percentages of energon, even introduced other additives that I thought were sure to make it work. However, as you can see, so far it has been a failure."

He tapped against the glass. "Thought I had it with this one, especially when I realized after analyzing the femme more... _closely_, that she had nanites in her as well. But as you can see this didn't procure the results I expected."

Starscream's optics took in the human, the most normal looking one of the bunch except for the fact that her skin wasn't quite all flesh, patches of metal here and there that gleamed under the light.

"They are rather _fragile_ creatures. Do you know that most expire after the initial eighteen hours? Why if we didn't have ample stock of these things, I would have _no _chance of getting anywhere. And the original, I must say, copying her results have been a rather difficult task. Although she has proven to be the strongest of the group. Which does show incredible promise."

Turning around, Starscream followed after the medic, finding it harder to keep himself from reacting. And then he was before her, optics taking the girl in, Slicor hovering at the side as he watched him closely. On an inclined table she was, bound to a rather intrusive device, small tubules sticking in her flesh, manacles forcing her hands back and down, more pinning her legs to the table. Her eyes were tightly shut, skin moist with an unhealthy looking sheen.

"She has rather impressive regenerative capabilities. And after a little trial and error, and after the fortunate chance of having to sedate her... since I have found most humans _love_ screaming, I found that those powers increase when she in unconscious."

Starscream was fixed upon the femme, but that didn't stop him from hearing the medic moving about, metal clanking, as he returned with a sharp apparatus in his clawed hand.

"I was going to try removing one of her digits during the next procedure, but as you are here and seem most interested in the femme, I thought you would like to watch as well. I believe there is a thirty two percent chance that she may actually grow it back!"

The medic's excitement at the prospect was the end of Starscream's forced tolerance. He had no need for it now that he was where he wanted to be. A blade formed in his right hand, he kept it at his side, hidden away from Slicor's view.

"_Most _disappointing," Starscream started, catching the medic's displeased look at the two words, "I was _rather_ looking forward to _more_ screaming."

Slicor's face brightened, mouth twisting upwards, his bulky shoulders rising with approval. "I can wake her for you. But you may find it more than your receptors want to handle, these humans can get quite loud. All though this particular human does seem to have far better tolerance levels, another incentive!"

The medic walked before him, greenish metal seeming to glow as light hit his hand, the three tires on his arm turning a little as he grabbed a hypo sprayer that held liquid. The mistake was finally made when he turned around, back facing Starscream. That was when he struck, hand curling forward, the weapon springing around and before the multilayered neckpiece of the 'Con.

"But it wasn't _her_ that I wanted to hear scream," Starscream whispered with full throttled malevolence.

Back and forth his hand went, a jarring shriek following as his multiple edged blade did its work. A satisfying thump following afterwards as the medic crashed downwards. Retracting his weapon, Starscream moved forward, not squandering a moment as he released the girl.


	42. Away

They had been free for over twelve hours, hours that Mikaela couldn't take for granted, hours that, as the empty roads stretched out before them, added up slowly. She wanted to feel relief, _wanted_ to feel any form of it. But it was hard sitting there in the back seat of Bumblebee, Sam unconscious, his clothes torn and spotted with blood, the way his arms hung on his body, past normal. Fear dominated every last inch of her, an overwhelming feeling that refused to let go, as hope was ignored.

But the trees were real, the sky bright and vast, and the F-22 Raptor that was hovering over them, leading them away, was also something she couldn't deny.

If she hadn't been there herself, Mikaela would have never believed it. She and Bee had been talking, a soft subdued conversation that was obviously straying from the important, when Starscream shot into the room, Sam in one hand, a large prominent weapon in the other. A thing that he used. Mika barely had time to jump out of the way as blasts were fired. Covering her head, she waited. Surprised when familiar sounds filled the area, the air rushing behind her as she turned to find Bumblebee standing behind her, unchained, head tilted looking suspiciously at the Seeker.

"It seems you have outworn your welcome." Were Starscream's words, something else unsaid passing between him and Bee, the Decepticon actually handed him a weapon, and then Sam. She watched, body tensing, not easing even a little when he seemed safe in Bumblebee's hands. "I suggest you pick up the femme as well, we have no room for error if you want to escape."

Bee stayed where he was though, and Mikaela knew why.

"Where is Alexis?" she asked.

At first it seemed that Starscream was going to ignore her question. But then he turned toward her, his blackened cockpit slowly becoming transparent, until her friend was seen, huddled in a small ball, looking very much unconscious.

"Is she all right?"

"She _is_ alive, but if you keep up with these questions, _none_ of you shall be."

So they followed, or that is Bee followed after him, as she hung snugly in his hand, his digits wrapped around her as she wished desperately that she could have been closer to Sam, even only so she could gain a little levity.

At first she thought they were going to escape without confrontation, but she should have known a Decepticon could only get so far with an Autobot with him, along with two visible humans. She found out quickly enough that what she had been told about the Raptor was more than true, for Starscream was vicious in his fighting, clearing a path as they made their way to the outside. Bee transformed as soon as they did, his doors opening as she dragged Sam as gently as she could into the back seat.

Mikaela looked behind her as they drove away, seeing the path of destruction that looked nothing like it had when she had been passing right through it. There was fire everywhere, bodies here and there, some moving some not, a security gate shattered. An explosion sounded off as debris flew and clanked against the rear window, thick dust pushing toward them. Even with the base's view blocked, she had been able to do nothing but stare, freedom singing inside her as she took on a grim frown.

* * *

Just when she was starting to believe she couldn't take it anymore, they turned off the road, going down a rocky path as they went up a hill, it straightening out as they continued. And then they were before a house, a large looking thing that looked oddly like a barn. Grass and trees were spread all around it, a lake not too far away. It was peaceful. It was isolated, and yet she remained where she was, even as her legs desperately wanted her to move and stretch, to get rid of the shallow numbness that clung deep.

Mikaela watched as Starscream landed beside them, still feeling what a strange sight it was, despite all the circumstances she had been in.

"It's OK Mika. You can get out," Bee told her.

"What.. what is this place?"

There was a thick pause, as if he was considering things, a grudge lining his words. "Starscream says that this area is remote enough that Decepticons wouldn't think of searching here for some time."

"Do you think anyone lives here anymore?"

"No. The area is _quite_ abandoned, in a matter of fact, we are the only life forms in a radius of at least twenty miles."

Perhaps that was supposed to make her feel better, but instead it left her feeling empty, her skin crawling as she found it hard to swallow. "Can you help me get Sam out?"

"I believe I have managed to fix my holo-form, so yes I can."

She watched as he appeared before her door, it opening. Moving just barely Sam groaned underneath her, oblivious to everything, but still in pain. Scooting over just a little she removed his upper body from her lap, going backwards as she stood. Her legs protested, and for a moment she thought she was going to fall, leaning against the back of the Camaro, she prevented it.

Making their way inside, she trailed after Bee, him putting Sam down on a long leather coach. She looked at Sam, then at Bee, knowing what had to come, for it had already been discussed much since their escape, but she still didn't know how to proceed. Still she was having a hard time committing to an action, when she knew it wasn't time to freeze.

"I have had plenty of time to study Mika. I _can_ do this correctly. It _is_ necessary. If we leave this untreated, it will only cause further damage. I promise I will do it as quickly as is allowed. Afterwards I have proper medication that will allow his bankart lesions to heal correctly and quickly. He will not suffer any longer than he needs to."

She bit her lip, hearing what he was saying. Sam's shoulders were dislocated, something that while recent, still looked rather serious. Mikaela gulped loudly, nodding her head, backing away from everything that was trying to drag her down and cause distraction.

"Tell me what to do," she said.

"First thing we need to do is.."

* * *

Starscream had waited until after the male was treated before he brought the girl out. Her arterial organ seemed to be pumping more normally, yet _still_ things seemed off, and it wasn't just the fact that she had yet to wake. That unsettled feeling got worse when Bumblebee returned, taking the girl away with obvious relish, him relinquishing her rather unwillingly, even with knowing it had to be done.

Emptiness hit him when the girl was no longer there. Accustomed to her he had become once more, questioning himself again why he just didn't take her and flee. But even he could see she needed careful assistance, the main reason he had rescued her human companions; especially the rather unmarked friend of hers, who he knew had assisted the Autobot's medic on more than one occasion, something certainly had to of rubbed off.

He watched that Mikaela one, watched as she helped Bee grab cloths, grab frozen cubes of water as well, placing them in small plastic bags, returning as they placed them around the unmoving female. Her hand then reached out to land on the forehead, eyebrows rising high, mouth tightening.

That was when her mate came back on-line, shouting a little as he screamed the girls name, her rushing to him after telling the scout to look after the femme. Starscream watched as she dropped before the male, their flesh meeting gently, hands colliding and combining, foreheads touching as soft words were exchanged between them.

Alexis. Alexis.. _Alexis_...

Suddenly, the name was starting to mean something. Even in his internal thinking he had kept himself from the personal designation. Keeping the thing at bay.. creature, human, femme, girl.. that it was he normally called her, but suddenly all he heard was her name, suddenly all he wanted to do was to say it, and out loud, wanting to get a reply after if left his mouthpiece; that short, enticing word that wanted desperately to be uttered.

But he said nothing. Frigidly he stood outside the door, having the need to act, and yet not knowing what to do, even as his first thoughts had been on pummeling a new opening so he could see better, thermal scanners only gave so much info, and he could only lean down so far.

Suddenly there was a sharp noise, the scout said something, scattered steps following after. Starscream backed up just a little, wanting to see more clearly what it was about. A figure appeared on the porch... Alexis, the girl awake, face white, feet moving quickly down the porch's steps. Her body lowered on the ground as she fell forward on her knees, a loud sound following as contents poured out of her mouth, landing directly on him.

Alexis' breaths were hard and fierce, heart rate increasing by twelve percent as her blood pressure grew. Shaking she brought her head up, looking at him before her eyes disappeared behind heavy eyelids as she slumped backwards. Starscream caught her just in time, even before the scout managed to assist. He rose, caring little what had been expelled on him, when there was time he would have killed for less. Thrusters coming on-line he shot up and away, landing when he was before the lake. Analyzing its temperature, taking a scan, he grimaced at some of the results, polluted it was, even for human standards. Leaning down, he placed his digits in the liquid, chemicals released that spread quickly, the water clearing as it pushed the filth back.

Entering the lake, getting down further, he cupped his hand, lowering it, he filled it with liquid, bringing it back he gently poured it over Alexis as he tried to cool her temperature down. Starscream hoped for some movement but there was none. He repeated the actions, over and over, continuing when he realized he had company. Ignoring the Autobot he continued, intent on seeing the girl well, even at a sacrifice for feelings he knew were being so clearly displayed. Megatron _was_ right about one thing, the femme _did_ leave him vulnerable.

* * *

"What is your slaggin' problem?"

It had been hours since the little incident. Hours since Starscream had brought Alexis back, her being taken inside and to the back of the house, placed in a room far from his view. That fact, and the company he found himself among, was putting him in a _particular _mood, one that was eroding inwardly. The answer to his question came as a sharp reply, one that was rather expected.

"_You _Starscream. _You're_ my problem."

Starscream vented air, shifting just barely, as he glared, uninterested and uncaring.

"Don't you have anything to say to that?" The Autobot's asked, his words traveling through the air, as if they had been shot from a cannon.

Staring through the darkness that now surrounded him, Starscream leaned against a tree, trying once more to make sense of things, as he thought, once again, if it was too late to go back. But he knew he couldn't, and found he didn't want to. Everything he once desired dimmed, settling in the back of his processor for another time.

"Just that I would _advise_ you to _advert_ your optics before I _rip_ them out of your head."

The wind picked up, branches brushing against his shoulder panels. Around him, leaves broke off and fell down.

"She'll _never_ want you, you know. No matter how many times you save her life, she will always see you as the twisted excuse for a treacherous pile of scrap metal that you are."

Starscream found himself chuckling at the Autobot's words. Digits pressing into his right palm, claws released as he raked them across his paneling. He watched as Bumblebee pushed his body forward, standing straighter, arms wrapping around his front as he tilted his head, a challenge uttered without words.

The Seeker responded readily, "And _what_? You think she would _ever _desire you for more than a distraction? You were a convenient outlet at the time, _nothing_ more. Anyone who had the least bit of experience would see that a fiery female such as Alexis is, needs _more_ than just alacrity and ill conceived infatuation, _especially_ from a 'Bot who seems to have the uncanny habit of _never_ being able to protect her."

Bumblebee moved quicker than Starscream would have ever given him credit for, as his fist came out of nowhere, crashing against his face as he felt it dent it give. He blocked the next punch, hand moving backwards as he ripped a thick limb of the tree, waving it forward he smashed it against the scout's chassis, watching the bark break in half at the impact as it dropped out of his grip.

Turning his hand over, palm out, Starscream lashed it forwards, backhanding the Autobot as he stumbled even further back from his contact. Seeing immediately what the yellow Autobot was doing, he mirrored the actions. Both weapons now revealed and aimed, the two stared at one another.

"None of them would blame me if I killed you right now."

"And yet you_ still_ hesitate."

"_Don't_ push me."

"Don't draw a weapon unless you intend to fire."

"Who says I don't!"

"_What_ is going on here!"

Out of the corner of his optic Starscream saw the femme appear, but he had heard her coming for some time, an expert in stealth the human was not.

"Put the weapons down!" the girl commanded, her voice loud and daring. She stepped nearer to Bumblebee, a hand resting against his leg. "Bee!"

"I can't Mika. I won't."

She turned her attention to Starscream, glaring openly, repeating her command with her eyes.

"Listen to a human? And a femme at that! You seem to forget who is the dominating species here."

The girl actually rolled her eyes at him, a bodily movement that he knew was both dismissive as it was demeaning. "Fine then," she said, "stand there all night if you want to. I guess neither of you would care to know that Alexis is awake..."

Blasters dropped nearly simultaneously as both turned their gazes toward the human, the two now interested in what she had to say.

"What? Have I said something you _actually_ want to hear?"

* * *

She had lied. At least partially. For while Alexis had been awake, for a couple of minutes anyway, she no longer was. It was almost humor that caught up with her when she saw how quickly the two acted, the posturing ceasing as Bumblebee transformed, his holo-form activating. Curious how Starscream was going to proceed, Mikaela watched him as he took a couple of steps backward, optics dimming as she felt a presence behind her.

Her eyes widened after she turned around, as they became large. Mikaela's view covered by the human version of Starscream. It was then, she had to remind herself, _not_ once, but _twice_ to breathe. Seeing him clearly for the first time she started to understand why Alexis could be so affected after her encounters with him. It wasn't that he was something worth looking at, but it was the way he held himself as well, a confidence that was assured as it was displayed, lean muscular body that seemed ready to act, eyes that bore through her with their blazing gaze. Mikaela was having the most difficult time trying to look away.

"_Well_! Take me to her human."

She snapped out of her stare at the commanding words, mouth pushing into a grimace as she flinched at the familiar voice. Humanish or not, Starscream was _still_ a jerk.

"Mikaela?" Bumblebee asked of her, him now standing at the top of the porch. "I can go talk to her right?"

His eyes were upon her. Bright and hopeful, Starscream stood several feet away, stiff and seemingly waiting for something. Certainly not permission like Bumblebee was seeking, yet something was causing the hesitation.

"No," she answered as heaviness hit her, her moments of distraction gone as reality caught up. Confusion and fear closed her mouth momentarily. Mikaela hadn't meant to say anything about it, needing to leave it for morning at least, wanting to sleep some, safe in the knowledge that Alexis would probably be okay. But she hadn't been able to close her eyes for some time. Unable to stop looking at Sam, who was had been across from her, sleeping on a bed and looking much better. Tiredness finally hitting her in a crash as she started to drift. That was when the sounds started, the loud voices ringing out as she was thrust out of the recliner she had been in, blanket falling off her as she nearly tripped on it on her way out. She figured out quickly enough that an intervention was needed before the others were disturbed.

"No? What do you _mean_ no?"

Mikaela found herself soon enough, the sharpness that hit her from the Decepticon's words making her own come out rougher than she intended. "I mean that she _can't_ talk. Because she is _incapable_ of speech.. And I am not talking about that she is choosing not to, I am saying that I don't believe she can..."

The silence she had been seeking when she confronted the two, surrounded her entirely, so did the knowledge that it would be some time before she could go back to Sam. Shoulders dropping in protest, eyelids drooping, she waiting for someone to say something. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.


	43. Dim

Worry had never been a prominent emotion in his programming, but Bee couldn't help himself. Sam was recovering well, physically at least, the rest left to be seen. Traumatized he was, eyes hard and vacant, leaning on Mikaela and him for support as at the same time he pushed them away. He did not speak of what he had been through, his actions looking more planned out than just acted upon, as if he no longer trusted himself. Sam's body was leaned out as well, even with just the short time they had been imprisoned it showed signs of stress, skeletal structure more apparent. His new found clothes hanging on him.

Bumblebee missed Sam's smile. Missed the jokes and the wisecracks, the easy way that they got along, even the rather goofy, yet interesting talks they used to have; ones that defined all logic, but always held the ever certain promise of entertaining him to no end.

Mikaela stayed with Sam as much as she could, splitting herself up as she divided her attention between Sam and Alexis; cleaning, fixing what food she could find, taking care of them, finding things such as clothes and toothbrushes, preoccupying herself seemingly at all times, unwilling to settle or still, unless someone else was with her.

Bee didn't think Mika meant to sulk, but sulk she did. He had never seen her look as such before; sure there had been instances of it here and there, but not so permanent, nor so apparent. As time passed, it did fade away, he even saw a smile starting to peak through, it having a habit of disappearing as soon as she saw Sam, Starscream or even after leaving Alexis' assigned room.

Alexis.

He had seen little of Alexis. She hadn't even left her room. Only Mikaela was allowed free entrance, and even she usually didn't stay long. Always coming out with the excuse that Alexis was sleeping, and while he knew that was a step up from being unconscious, he still couldn't help but feel that he wanted to be with her.

Perhaps he spent more time outside her door than he should have. He could have figured that out on his own, even despite the looks he got from Starscream. The Decepticon spent more time in his human form as he sat on the couch, a thing that was chosen with a purpose; for it was directly parallel to the long hall that led to Alexis' quarters.

Bumblebee knew he should have shot him when he had the chance. Should have pulled back his digit and discharged the weapon directly upon Starscream, watched his metallic flesh char and burn, body shooting backwards, optics dimming until they flashed off permanently. Satisfaction would have been immediate and without regret.

But since he didn't have a temporal time displacement device, he had to settle for just the imagery, it giving him little comfort though as his thoughts were mainly with his human companions and what the future held for them. A future he knew had a better chance of survival rate, if the Seeker was with him. Grim truth that made his digits twitch. Worse things happening still, since Starscream himself knew it as well, and didn't even try to hide the fact as he walked around with confidence and an egotism that could have caused stars to go supernova at the force of it.

"Bumblebee?"

He turned around slowly, Mikaela gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How long you going to stay here?"

Frowning just slightly, he placed a hand on the door, head tilting to the side as he listened carefully. "I believe she is bathing. But she has been in there for over an hour. Do you think she would like some assistance?"

This time the smile was more genuine. "No Bee, and if you are even _thinking_ of going in there _despite_ the fact that her door is locked, well, let's just say you'll be lucky if she _ever_ talks to you again."

The phrase seemed to throw both into silence. His thoughts drifting back to the body scan he had done of her a day previous. Seeing the physical damage that had been done to her vocal passage, swollen it was, an after effect from whatever chemicals had been shot into her. For whatever reason, her body was having a hard time adjusting, her healing process while working, seemingly stunted in that area. It wasn't until that very day that she regained her voice back, or at least according to Mikaela, for Bee had yet to confirm it.

"What do you think they were trying to do to her Mika?"

She frowned, licking her lips slowly. "You don't know? Haven't you asked Starscream?"

Bee felt himself grimace, muscles tightening. "He knows all right.."

"And?"

"It's not even worth my time trying to ask. He would only give me one of his cryptic deflective responses, and I am having a hard enough of a time trying not to disintegrate him as it is."

"It's creepy." Mikaela sat down on the chair in the hall, hunching back just a little before she stretched out.

"What?"

She angled her head a little, indicating where Starscream normally was sitting, the area now empty. "Him. _Here_. With us. I can't quite wrap my mind around it." She frowned, getting up and leaving him when Sam called out for her.

Once again, he was left alone, sitting down where Mikaela had been Bee turned the chair around just a bit. His eyes focused once more on the plank of wood.

* * *

"Alexis? Can I come in?"

Bumblebee heard nothing on the other side, or at least not at first, a couple very long minutes passing before he heard movement. Just when he was about to give up, the knob started to turn, door opening.

He saw the back of Alexis as she made her way back to the bed, slumping down on it. She turned away, pulling her body upwards as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I brought something for you."

Ever slowly she turned back around, eyes drifting toward him, then downwards to what he held in his hand. Her mouth opened, then closed. A captured breath released, as her eyes glistened over.

It was strange, being in the dim room, knowing what she had gone through and what she _was_ going through, and yet despite it all there was happiness there for him, a breed of its own that crept through him just at the sight of her, just at being near her again.

"I'll put it here for you, in case you want to read it later."

She followed his movements, him taking the object and placing it on the nightstand, Bumblebee disappointed more than a little as he started to walk away. Strong emotions exploded when something small yet firm made its way through the air.

"Bee?"

His feet stopped, one going behind the other as he turned back around. His name being said bringing relief that he needed.

"Read it to me?" she whispered, voice wrapping warmly around him as he walked back toward her.

"You want me to stay?"

For the first time in days, she locked her eyes onto his, gazes meeting as the two looked at one another. Alexis nodded her head, pushing her body into a sitting position, as she leaned against the bed frame.

Sitting down, he picked up the book, silken pages turned with his fingers as he gave it the once through, reading it in its entirety in mere seconds as he did so. Bumblebee didn't know if it was on purpose or just chance, but he found his voice strong and true as he began the first chosen passage, one he thought through as he read.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered.."

* * *

Mikaela was asleep and Sam couldn't seem to break out the nerve to disturb her. After sleeping for a couple of hours, he found himself lying there, staring at the ceiling, taking in the room once more, familiarity still not reached as he found everything odd and misplaced. Having Mika right by him in bed was also strange, even if for over a year he had dreamt, fantasized and even talked about wanting such a thing. Perhaps it was how he attained it that left her beside him seeming less than it should have been. Less than it should have felt.

Reaching out to her, he brushed her hair out of her face, revealing the beauty underneath it that always had his breath catching, his heart thumping inside, as he once more tried to figure out how he ended up with someone like her. He was beyond deserving, yet it was in that moment, seeing her asleep and peaceful, and feeling the warmth of love and desire spread through him, that he found he was past questioning that which was.

For he loved her.

Sam thought he had loved her for some long time, but suddenly that belief dimmed in comparison to what he was feeling at that moment. His future flashed before him, possibilities he never considered before filling him with hope.

He could spend the rest of his life with her.

She shifted under his touch, turning away from him as she drew her comforter tighter around her body. Her scent drifted toward him.

Sharing a bed and yet they didn't even share the same bedspread, bodies close and yet not truly touching. Depression hit him. Smacking him upside the head as voices started; taunting, vengeful things that told him things, sending his mind into a whirlwind as he fought for control.

Sitting up, bare feet touching the carpeted floor he listened, eyes glistening over as he took it all in. But then pain hit, silencing everything as his body reacted. He was almost grateful for the relief despite the form it came in. It wasn't as bad as it had been, and it had healed quicker than he knew it would have if he hadn't known a couple Autobots, but still it ached tremendously, just breathing could be a pain trip on itself.

Getting out of bed, he fought the urge to stretch, settling for walking out of the room. That was when it happened; the immobilization, the whispers starting again, images brought with them, as the talking combined into one thundering voice. Sam froze. Eyes widening as the terror replayed itself again, hands rising and flexing as if he was back in the cage; he could _feel_ the metal, feel the swaying of his body as his world started to shift back and forth. The darkness deepened as talons came at him, finely pointed objects that were as ruthless as the mech they belonged to. He knew what was to come next, knew even what was probably going to be said. Sam braced himself, trying with everything that was inside him to withstand it just _one_ more time. Just one more day. One more hour. Just one more minute.

But he was breaking. Everything inside of him tearing apart as his resolve lessened more and more, stripped away from him as his own flesh was as well. His chest felt tight, his skin cold and damp. He couldn't breath. Couldn't feel. Couldn't hear.

Coldness.

Through it, he heard his name called, felt something tugging on him. His body felt like it was moving without him, until he settled on something soft. Once more, his name was said. This time it got through the haze, Sam blinked as everything dimmed and faded. A face was before him. He found he was sitting on a sofa, Mika next to him, tears in her eyes.

"Sam. What was that? You wouldn't respond to me, I have been saying your name for a couple of minutes.. you.."

"I'm _fine_." His voice became bitter, knowing he hadn't wanted her to see him like that. He felt weak and out of sorts and more than a little exposed.

"No Sam. You _aren't_ fine." She reached back, twisting as she turned the nearest lamp on, light hitting his eyes as if a hammer. "What were you seeing? What was happening to you that had you zoning out like that? _Please_ Sam_, tell_ me. _Let_ me help you."

He heard the appeal in her voice, felt the desperation. All he had to do was to open his mouth, to let all the demons out as he shared them. But he couldn't. It was all too recent. Still too close to him. Parts of him felt like he was still there, and he was having such a hard time adjusting that sometimes he felt that his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps none of what was going on, was really happening.

Sam had imagined things before in his cage, things that felt _so_ real that when he got pulled out of it, that he felt as if he was leaving some of his sanity behind. He couldn't afford to be fooled again.

"I can't. Not now."

"Sam," she pleaded once more.

"Please don't ask me again."

She moved closer to him, her legs touching his, her hand reaching out for his. "Don't shut me out forever Sam."

He felt her warm body, felt the sincerity of her words. Wanting desperately to give her what she wanted, if even in the form of a promise. But all he could do was tighten his fingers over hers, hoping that was enough for now.

* * *

Breakfast. Bee saw it beginning at breakfast. Mikaela had gotten up early, scrounging up some food, making a complete mess of the kitchen as she actually cooked. And then without even being asked, Alexis and Sam appeared, both appraising one another almost cautiously before they sat down at the table with Bee. Mika joined them after she was done cooking.

Yet it wasn't the food that did it, for despite the bounty nobody really ate. And it wasn't the conversation either, for there was hardly any. But there was comfort, acceptance, and empathy wafting through the air far more potent then the smells of bacon and eggs.

Some way, somehow, they were going to be okay. They just had to be.

Leaving the table, the group wandered outside, the three walking away as Bumblebee stayed behind, keeping his distance as the subdued trio started to talk. Mika's voice was the more prominent one as she tried to keep the conversation going. Eventually, Alexis excused herself, walking back toward the house, small steps that took there time, stopping before a picnic table. She examined it momentarily, stepping up op the bench and then the table, lying backwards, legs rising as she sighed heavily, eyes seeking upwards.

Bee left her alone, returning himself to his Camaro form as he ran diagnostics, wanting to be ready for whatever they may encounter. He kept his gazes on the humans though, guarding them as he performed the needed tasks.

He knew immediately when Starscream returned from his security rounds, transforming the Decepticon surveyed the area quickly, optics jerking back towards Alexis. That was when Bee got a bad feeling, one that was justified. For the Raptor approached her immediately.

Bee watched as he transformed, digits instinctively going toward his weapon. Yet he didn't move. Curious as to what may transpire, even as his body tightly coiled, more than ready to act.

"You saved me again." Alexis spoke first, her words as loud as if he was standing where Starscream was, the scout's audio receptors tuned up.

"It's becoming _quite_ a _bad _habit with you," she continued, the whole time not bothering to look at him, the only emotion evident in her voice was that of weariness. "Tell me. Did you know what they were going to try to do to me?" Her tone became sharp as she sat up slowly, her back was rigid and firm, body moving until her feet pressed hard against the bench beneath, and still her face remained downcast, looking at her shoes.

"I had believed that they were past implementing it."

Alexis continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I would have rather died than give them what they wanted from me... I _don't_ understand you. I _don't_ want to. Just tell me you didn't throw me to them, tell me it wasn't your idea. Tell me and I _might_ even believe you because this time you rescued me from a fate that made death pale in comparison."

"It wasn't me. And if I hadn't been occupied with other things, it would have _never_ happened at all," Starscream said, his vocals low.

Her face rose up at that, an intensity in her eyes making the Seeker actually take a step back. Alexis held power over him. Bee saw that with certainty, he was astounded by it because of who it was, and because all the things he knew about him.

"You mean you were busy helping to destroy my world. Not the best of justifications."

"Perhaps not. But I speak the truth. And know this as well. Anybody.."

It was then that Bee heard steps come from behind, Sam walked forward to stand at his side, staring at Alexis and Starscream before he looked upwards at Bee.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?"

The question shocked the scout, as did the pronounced vindictiveness. Yet his friend meant what he said, steady eyes were upon him that waited for an answer, ones that were vacant of their once open innocence.

"He betrayed us. Because of him so many have died and _are_ dying. And if that means _nothing_ to you, perhaps the fact that he will probably stop at nothing to have Alexis, _should_ make you act."

Bumblebee could do nothing but look at Sam, stunned by his hurtful words that were so past like something he would say, that he debated on running a scan on the human to make sure he was who he was supposed to be.

"You _don't_ mean that Sam."

"Don't I? If you are too much of a coward to do it, then give me a weapon, _I_ certainly won't hesitate."

Bee spoke, his words hollowed out and deliberate, "Without him we won't get out of this territory alive, so for now were are stuck with him. And what this world and its inhabitants are now going through means _more_ to me than you can _possibly_ imagine. It's not a moment that passes that I don't wonder if there was something I could have done to have prevented it all. I am _sorry_ you seem to think otherwise."

There was a long pause. A heavy breath inhaled and then released. Looking downwards he saw Sam's eyes fill up with liquid. "I'm sorry Bee," he whispered. "I didn't mean what I said, _not_ all of it. I just feel such hatred, such a need to.. " Sam stopped, gulping hard. "It's just _so_ hard having him here. As if we are _still_ being watched by them. I almost can't bear it.." He winced after his shoulders rose, mouth straightening as he groaned in pain.

"I know Sam. I know."

"Tell me we are going to make it through this Bee, tell me things are going to get better and that it won't always feel like it does now."

"We _will_ get through this Sam, just like we have gotten through things in the past and _will_ in the future. You're a survivor. Your whole species are, and whether it feels like it right now or not, know with confidence that a bright new day _shall_ dawn... for us all."


	44. Mend

Alexis' awakening couldn't have been more startling than that of her crashing down onto the carpeted floor as she fell out of the bed. Stunned momentarily she sat upright, trying to make sense of things as she took what she had been dreaming about, thrust it into the back of the corner of her mind, and told herself over and over that none of it had been real.

It was difficult.

Surrounded by the dark, strange sounds floated around her; that of the house creaking, some insect or another chirping away outside, and an odd dripping sound that seemed to be coming from within the walls.

Familiar she was now with the room she was in, yet it brought no comfort. Instead it left her wishing for things that couldn't be, thinking of her home and even her family as potent sadness seeped through the disarray that was her mind. But she didn't dwell on it long, for other things took its place, as if a Ferris Wheel of emotions was going round and round inside, each taking their turn as they did their best to confuse her and bring anxiety; heaviness settling on her shoulders as her eyes misted over.

Grabbing her clothes, changing slowly she sat back down on the bed, wishing she could just lie back, surrender herself once more to the surreal domain of dreams and imaginations. But it was no longer a place Alexis cared to be. It was as frightening as a chamber of horrors, worse yet since it was entirely of her own making.

Leaving the room, quietly moving through the house she made her way outside. Stepping out onto the back porch, a chilly breeze pushed against her, earthen smells haunting her.

It was if she stuttered inside. Her mind crashed and fell into a million little pieces, images taking their place, everything building in intensity as she shut her eyes. Everything got worse, her hands reaching out for the porch rail, her body leaned forward as she tried to will it all to stop. But she was too weak.

Alexis didn't know why she ran, but her feet lifted up, going quickly down the steps, picking up pace as she ran into a tall field of grass, hard dirt clanking roughly against too thin shoes.

She just had to get away from it all. Had to get away from _them_ all. The air blasted against her ears, hair lashing against her face, heart pounding harshly inside her as she continued. It was when she tasted blood that she allowed herself to stop, hard breathes brought into her lungs as she spat onto the ground. Legs giving out she crashed onto her knees, body dropping forward until she found herself bowing on the grass, dampness seeping through her pants from the pre-morning dew.

Despite the distance though it wasn't far enough. Everything rebounded back at her, brain filling to the brim with ideas and thoughts, each worse than the last. Spreading her arms before her, realizing what position she was in, she took it as a sign. Words formed inside of her, sentences as well, finding that wasn't good enough she opened her mouth, letting it out as she repeated it over and over, verse after verse, every single one she had ever memorized until it was all that she was focusing on, all she would _allow_ herself to focus on.

Things started to clear.

And then she prayed. Thanking God that he had brought her through everything, that she was still alive and healthy, that her friends were safe, that they would all be well. That her family was protected, that he had helped her get through...

Her brain froze again. Images taking preceded as her whole body shuttered. She _had_ survived, and no matter what had happened to her, at least what had been meant for her hadn't transpired. The Decepticon medic boasting of it as he made his initial scans on her, telling her as if it was some sort of honor that she wasn't worthy of..

Alexis stopped herself.

For days after their escape, she had been going through it all, for days she had soaked and saturated herself with everything that had happened. She couldn't continue, couldn't keep dwelling in it all. It was unhealthy, wasn't good. Especially knowing the more she did so, the more they gained ground, the more they won. Alexis wasn't about to let that happen.

She would be stronger than that.

Yet her mind didn't want to leave that dark medical room, couldn't stop feeling the cold metal against her body as she struggled against her bindings, as she did everything in her power to focus on something else, especially when the frightful medic talked, or even worse brought out one of his tools.

Realizing where her thoughts were leading once more, she started with the scriptures again, even when she felt a presence draw up behind her, even when she started to involuntarily shiver, suddenly very much cold.

Alexis was determined to continue until her mind balanced itself out.

* * *

Starscream knew the exact moment Alexis left the house. It was more of an instinct than anything else, a soft impulse that worked its way inside him. Scanners picking up movement, he turned toward it, following after her at a distance, watching as she ran and quickly, sprinting through the undergrowth as she bounded forward.

He could have left her alone, perhaps even should have. But he didn't. Centered on her, he was, that forcing him to act, even do things he wouldn't have normally considered. So he found her, sprawled out on the ground, bent over herself in a fashion as if Megatron was before her, deep reverence and concentration in her form that surpassed any honor he would have shown anyone.

And she was speaking. The longer Starscream stood there, small steps getting closer and closer, the more he realized that she was repeating herself. Over and over. Words becoming stronger and louder, phrases filling with more meaning the longer she was at it.

"...I will not fear the terror of night, nor the arrow that flies by day, nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness, nor the plague that destroys at midday. A thousand may fall at my side, ten thousand at my right hand, but it will not come near me."

"When I go through deep waters, You will be with me. When I go through rivers of difficulty, I will not drown. When I walk through the fire of oppression, I will not be burned up; the flames will not consume me..."

"For God did not give me the spirit of fear, but of power love and a sound mind.."

On and on she went, adding more and more sayings, then repeating them until she stopped and stilled. Starscream took a moment to analyze her words, knowing where they came from for Starscream had more than studied her background, but memorized it, including everything she believed in, everything she had faith in.

He didn't exactly hold it against her, but that didn't stop the disapproval, nor the disbelief that someone such as herself could fall for such drivel. As if there was really a being out there that not only sacrificed himself for all mankind, but give solutions to every problem that ever was, or would be. It was utter nonsense.

Being created by a higher being was one thing, worshiping and putting it at the head of everything that was in your life was another. Humans fought so hard for their freedom, even Starscream would admit that, so why were most so willing to give up their free will, their right too choose and even how they lived? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Alexis began speaking again and his processor stilled, sensors coming back on-line as he found out he wasn't the only one who had gone after her. Neither said anything to one another, Bumblebee settling for a position at the rear of Starscream, both watching and listening to the girl.

And waiting... and waiting some more. Short minutes, turned into hours. Her words dropped eventually, yet he had the sense she was still thinking them, a peace breaking through her the more time passed. Her first words spoken for some time, shifted through the silence.

"Jesus. _Thank you_."

She moved then, bringing her body upwards, pushing her hair back and out of her face as she blinked slowly. The sun was pushing its way into the sky, soft rays splashing over and across her, bending light that danced and curved as daylight fell upon them. Breathing out deeply, Alexis slowly got up on her feet, standing for a couple of moments before she turned her body around in a small circle, taking in where she was now located.

And then she faced them, but didn't quite look at them, steps taken as she walked towards Starscream. His body shifted, shoulder panels rising, an affront taking hold as she walked past him with barely a glance. He caught the way Bumblebee smiled as he gloated, transforming just in time as Alexis approached him, the scout's door opening with a soundless invite.

Alexis stopped. Looking at the Autobot, her hand reached out toward the door, then dropped down to her side. She shook her head no, the scout sinking on his shocks as she began to move again, walking past him even quicker than she had Starscream, penetrable strength now in her steps.

It was the Seeker's turn to gloat, and he didn't waste the opportunity, a loud chuckle resonating in the air.

* * *

"You got everything?"

Alexis nodded her head, clutching the small bag on her side. "Yes. I almost wish we didn't have to leave."

Mikaela nodded her head distractedly, putting the last of the canned foods into a large box. Bee came into the kitchen grabbing the thing, giving Alexis a look of strong melancholy. She flinched as she watched him leave, not wanting to deal with such things now, knowing still she was going to have to talk to him, for she wanted him to understand her. Alexis cared too much about him not to try.

It only took them an hour to get the rest of what they needed. The found tools and supplies that they might use, more food, and as much water as allowed. Bee's trunk finally closing indicated that they were through. She was just about to get into the back seat, when Starscream spoke, his voice traveling loudly through the air.

"_You_ are coming with _me_."

Alexis knew he was talking to her. Everyone knew it.

"She's not going with you," Sam shot out unexpectedly, grabbing onto Alexis' arm as he frowned.

"She doesn't go with me, then _nobody_ comes with me. Do you _really_ want to see how long you will last without me? Need I remind you who is responsible for and knows of the Decepticon deployment in this area?"

"You screwed us over once, you won't do it again. Alexis _stays_ with us," Mikaela told the Decepticon.

"Well Autobot are you going to let your humans do all the talking for you or are your vocals malfunctioning... again?"

There was silence for a couple long seconds, before Bumblebee spoke, "Alexis was _never_ part of the bargain."

"You have two humans to keep track of. I shall have _this _one," The Seeker told the Autobot firmly.

"Does the human in question have a say in it?" Alexis found herself asking, grateful that her friends were sticking up for her, but ready to do it herself.

"You _are_ allowed to speak," Starscream said, his voice lowering in volume as he addressed her.

"Thanks for that at least..." She huffed, words more than a little sarcastic.

"As long as you realize that you have no choice. Or I shall _leave_ them behind," Starscream informed her.

Alexis looked up at him, squinting as the sun caught her eyes, him suddenly looking like a massive shadow that loomed before her. "Them? What about me?" she inquired.

"You little one, are coming with me whether they do or not."

Alexis stood firm, thinking things through a minute. "You know you _could_ try _asking_ me instead of making threats."

"Alexis! You can't be serious." Mika came by her side, hand tugging on her elbow.

"We have to work together from here on out. If he can actually ask me," she paused, sighing heavily, "then I _will_ go with him."

"Well?" she said, her word nearly drowned out by Bee's engines revving in protest. Forcing herself to be braver than she felt, she spoke even louder, "Go ahead. Ask me."

Sam moved closer to her side, the three humans lifting their heads as they waiting for whatever was going to occur. Nothing happened, nothing at all. Shrugging her shoulders, Alexis turned around back towards Bumblebee, her friends following.

"Will.. you come with me!"

Halting, she felt some sort of victory, sure the words had been strained, and they came out sounding like an order just the same... but it was a start. She still felt uneasy about the Decepticon, but she also knew they were going to have to depend on him for much soon, and they might as well find out sooner than later whether their higher survival rate was worth the effort.

After a bout of conversations, arguments and some heated words, followed by Bumblebee giving Starscream's orders than Starscream giving Bee orders- fifteen minutes later she was settled inside of the jet, her bag held tightly over her chest, her whole self on the defensive.

They rose off the ground immediately, Alexis watched as she held her breath, still not sure how the Decepticon was going to proceed even when it was explicitly discussed. But then he moved smoothly forward, slower than she was used to, slow enough that she could see Bee underneath them and to the side. She exhaled, relaxing just barely.

* * *

"Are you going to speak?"

Six point two three hours it had been. Starscream had experience with time passing by slowly but never had he felt it so acutely with the human that was inside him.

"I don't know, is that an order as well?"

"It is not."

"Then let's not."

Again silence expanded through the cabin, Alexis continued her reading as he had nothing to do but analyze the cover.

"You have put much of your time of late in that Bible that you read."

She said nothing.

"But you are a foolish creature to put faith in someone who can't even prevent tragedies from occurring to you."

She lowered the book a little, looking at his dashboard as if it was him, green eyes staring evenly. He had finally gotten her attention.

"Things are always happening, _that_ is unavoidable, but yes I do trust him, for I know he will get me through it, some way, somehow, no matter what the circumstances or what I feel like at the time. And _regardless_ of what you said, I _do _believe he can help prevent things, if one decides to listen to his warnings or.."

"I have helped you get through things, and yet you do not trust me."

"Perhaps because afterwards you have tried to kill me or even betrayed me, if I was to be foolish in any way, it would be me trusting you.."

"And yet here you are within me."

Alexis squirmed a little, discontent rippling through her, yet she ignored that remark as she shifted back in the seat. "_What_ is with this chair?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about.." Starscream lurched forward momentarily, her hand wandering across his stick as once more she pushed her body backward.

"It's actually comfortable now as if.."

"Stop squirming human it is distracting."

Eyes came upwards again, her body stilling. "Why _did_ you want me to go with you?"

He replied immediately, "I have grown accustomed to your presence. And the scout has a hard enough of a time protecting his little humans. It seems wise for _me_, who is _far_ better equipped, to secure the _most_ valuable of the three.."

"Don't do that.."

"I do not speak idly human. I am just.."

"_Stop_."

"Clarify."

"Being nice to me. It's disconcerting, and I have enough of _that_ going on.."

"Speaking the truth does not mean I am trying to be affable.."

"And then what about this chair?"

"I have modified my interior to better equip a human for longer periods of time."

At first her face betrayed nothing, but then, as if the sun was coming out on a dark dreary day, she actually smiled, even more still. Alexis started to laugh.

"I do not understand what is so funny," Starscream told her, offense tainting his tone.

His words made her humor cease, yet her eyes were suddenly very much bright and alive. Mesmerized at the sudden change and more than a little perplexed at her emotional shifts. Starscream waited for her to elaborate.

"You make it sound like it was necessary, as if you _had _to do it for yourself."

"So?"

"So.." She gave herself a moment, the cheerfulness fading as she frowned in thought. "So you were prepared for me going with you."

"I was."

"You _knew_ I was going with you."

"I wasn't going to leave without you."

"Didn't mean you had to change yourself for me."

"As I said earlier I.."

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Alexis interrupted him, "but maybe I was wrong about you trying to be kind to me. I can adjust. I can even handle it. Funny that I get offended when you are _actually _being nice to me. How screwed up is that anyway? And the fact that you _can't_ even admit what you are doing, rather _sad_ don't you think?"

"If you are going to act this way anytime I show you even a _modicum_ of decency. You can count such further occurrences _out_ in the future."

The smile came back, quick and face filling. She stretched forward, hand moving out, fingers pointing as she tapped twice on his monitor. "You.. you just admitted it."

"I did _no _such thing."

"You did."

"You understood me wrong."

"I did _not_."

"Do you really want to continue to argue with someone who can eject you on a whim?"

"I.." She clamped her mouth shut. Grin dying on her face as unhappiness broke through. For a moment, he thought she was going to regress back into her previous taciturn state, but as if to prove the point that humans were unpredictable and rather daring, especially the one inside of him, the mood cleared, words flowing out of her with a childish awe that was overshadowed by Alexis' alluring mischief.

"Do I get a parachute? Because if I do, I have a couple more things to add.."


	45. Ambivalence

The uncertainty started to dissipate when Alexis found her phone was working again, it practically disappearing entirely when a week later they managed to get a hold of Optimus, and then their parents. Sam and Alexis did all the talking as Mikaela watched, subdued yet excited for them both. She found out later that her father had yet to be found, and while that obviously bothered her, Mika still remained optimistic, hope stronger than it had been yet.

They had traveled much in their eight days, but hadn't gone very far. For while Starscream guided them through the enemy's territory, they had to take so many alternative routes, back roads, and all together long round about ways, that they figured out soon enough it would be some time before they caught up with anyone.

Finding out the new frequency to the Autobot relays, Bee communicated with Optimus, their situation made more apparent. His leader was bringing together both human and Autobot forces as they did their best to deter the Decepticons. But listening between the lines it was slow going, as the Autobots and humans alike continued to find and round up the remaining forces that had actually managed to survive.

Bumblebee felt energized himself after talking to Optimus, even Ironhide and some of the others, him more than a little and ready to join the fight. Of course he was involved with a different kind of battle as it was. Something happening right where he was that wasn't quite expected.

Starscream attaching himself to Alexis, but that wasn't the thing- especially with signs of that already seen- it was the fact that Alexis was starting _not_ to mind. The Decepticon followed her around in protect mode, always keeping her in his line of sight as he kept to himself. Except for when he talked to her. And talk, they did. More and more, arguments stilling into subdued conversations, questions answered and asked that sometimes had the strangest effect on Alexis as she actually looked amused by him.

It was all startling, confusing and more than a little disruptive to Bee's circuits.

But the conversation he himself had with Alexis just a day previous hadn't helped much. They hadn't talked much up to that point, her always with Starscream now as they journeyed, then usually sleeping right away after they ate. But that particular day they had reached a safe point early, everyone allowed a couple of days rest from the rather exhausting continual traveling.

He had found Alexis alone, leaning against a log. Her eyes were closed, fingers clenching and unclenching around some grass near her feet. She stopped when she opened her eyes. Bee sat down by her.

"I have something for you." He held out the object, Alexis leaning toward him as she took it from his outstretched hand.

"My MP3 player? How did you.."

"You left it inside me.. before all this happened, and I thought you would like it back."

She took it from him, her fingers brushing lightly against his palm. His human stomach dropped out within him, strange disorientation following as his imagination took off.

"Thanks Bee." Alexis frowned, an action that drew him back toward reality. "But it's not going to do any good. I can't even charge it."

"I modified the battery. It will last for many years now without the need to charge."

"Really?" She pressed a couple of buttons, holding one down. The screen lit up as a small logo was displayed until her digital collection was displayed. Alexis turned back to him, a large smile on her face.

"Thanks.. Thanks so much Bumblebee." Her fingers reached out as she lightly touched his hand, her eyes holding onto his.

"Alexis."

"Bee..."

They both said at the same time. Alexis bit down on her lip.

"Go ahead."

"Would you walk with me for a bit?"

Her eyebrows rose a way, but she nodded the affirmative just the same. Helping her up, he took hold of her hand. He led her away, continuing until he felt they were as alone as they were going to get. Then he stopped, dropping his hold on her, walking a couple steps away from Alexis and turning around.

Bumblebee suddenly felt giddy yet shy, hopeful yet hesitant. "Alexis I have much I want to tell you... about what happened when we were on the Decepticon base when you dropped the servo winder, about what happened afterwards.. about what I _feel_ when I am with you." He watched as she got more and more pale, her gaze upon him dropping. "Alexis?"

She brought her face back up, studying him momentarily, then taking a couple of steps toward him. Placing a hand on his arm, she dropped it a moment after, looking uncomfortable, but somewhat determined. Alexis still wouldn't look at him.

"Before you go on Bee. I have some things _I_ want to tell you. Things I should have told you days ago." She pushed her hair behind her ears, then forced her hands down at her sides. "I am not like that. I mean when I kissed you... I _don't_ do things like that. If you knew me _before_ you would know that. There was just _so_ much going on and between that and Starscream forcing me to stay with him as you guys got to leave, I just wanting to get away from it all. And then when you kissed me.. I just.. let it happen without really thinking.. and.. I just don't want you to think that because of that.."

Bee's processor started to stall, his mainframe freezing. Mikaela had told him that the human female species likes males who were spontaneous. But he was starting to think his timing had been wrong, the advice maybe not entirely accurate. Dread filled him as he wondered if he had ruined it before it had started.

"You do _not_ care for me?" It was him who could not look at her this time, turning away from her his fists clenched, terror washing through Bumblebee from what she might say. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, her other one as well as she pushed him back around.

Green eyes poured into his. "I _do_ care for you Bee. A great deal in fact. I just.. everything is so muddled with me right now and.."

"You do not want to be with me."

Alexis drew her hands back, mouth falling open. Her shoulders muscles tensing as her cheeks rushed with blood. "Be with you?"

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, hold on to her and not let her go. Forcing his hands to remain at his sides he spoke instead, strong, rather desperate words rumbling out, "As you humans say. As a couple. I would take care of you.. lo.."

"Bumblebee," she pleaded, her saying his name forcing him to stop, "please don't. Not _now_."

"There is no hope for me?"

She took a step, closing the gap between them, her body leaning forward, but not quite touching, her hand taking his. Soft words drifted toward his ear canals.

"There is _always_ hope Bee. I just need some time to figure things out.."

Even now Bee couldn't help but wonder how much time she was speaking of. Obviously not hours, for those had passed. Not a day, for that as well. So a couple more days? A week? A month? Longer?

He would wait for her no matter how long it took, but still Bumblebee could not understand, why her as decisive as she usually was, hesitated when he spoke of his feelings toward her.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Mikaela climbed in his back seat, Sam joining him as Alexis got in the front, sitting on the passenger side. They were running low on food and supplies, Starscream recommended that they head into a nearby town on their way out of the state, stocking up on whatever was needed. They were chattering away, obviously exciting and pleased to have something to focus on, talking about getting some new clothes, other things as well, Bee drifting in and out of the conversation as he drove along.

It was the first time Alexis had been inside him since their escape. He would have felt even better about it if a certain Decepticon hadn't been hovering above. But then turning to look at her, Alexis smiling at him wide, before laughing at something sarcastic that Sam had just said, had Bumblebee forgetting rather easily.

And then silence came, suddenly and at once. The roads and highways being empty was one thing, but entering the town, passing the shops and the restaurants, the grocery stores and even the laundry mat, everything abandoned, no one to be seen, affected the humans profoundly. They looked out his windows as the cheerfulness died, especially when here and there they came across destruction; a shattered store window here, a burned building there, a car that looked as if someone had clawed it.

Bee parked in front of a clothes store that Mika directed him to. The three got out slowly, looking around them, before disappearing inside. It would be some time before they were complete, the humans wandering to different stores, Bee keeping his guard up as Starscream circled around back and forth above him.

* * *

It shouldn't have felt so good, having a new pair of shoes on her feet. Sneakers that she would have never bought normally due to their price, but now were rested comfortably upon her.

Alexis felt guilty at first but that quickly faded, as she found she was actually starting to have fun, the three of them grabbing clothes, trying some of them on in the abandoned dressing room, coming out with fresh attire, and even socks and a coat, Mika grabbing a bunch of jewelry as she changed her earrings.

They tried to take only took what they needed, dragging the stuff out and putting it inside Bee's trunk before they continued to the next store and the next.

They ended up at the army surplus store where much to their joy, they found tents and small stoves, sleeping bags and some other needed things. Sam appeared beside the two girls when they were nearly finished, his voice firm, his eyes full of determination.

"You guys head back to Bee. I'll catch up with you."

Mikaela had frowned. Not pleased with that idea. "We are _supposed_ to stay together. Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. But they all knew. They had seen Sam eying the place for some time, no matter where they went to his attention seemed directed there. It was a small shop and nothing much to look at, but it also held weapons.

"Sam I don't think that.." Mika didn't get to finish.

"Go ahead. I'll be okay," Sam said decisively.

He left them before they could argue further, so they returned to Bumblebee unloading their stuff. The two stood there for all of two minutes before Mikaela lost her patience.

"I'm going to go get coming?"

Alexis had nodded her head.

"Bee you stay here." Mika licked her lips, exchanging a look with her before she took off. "Come on Alexis."

So she followed, the farther they got from Bee the stranger Alexis felt, as if they were being watched. They cut through a back alley, heading toward the pawn shop. Or had been until they were stopped.

Bumblebee had told him he had picked up life signs in the area, but when he said it was of the human variety, they felt for sure it was nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, for them, they had been wrong.

"Look at this boys!"

Three guys suddenly blocked their path. The leader of the pack stepped out of the shadows toward them as the others behind him watched.

"_More_ survivors."

Mika looked at her, as they both took a couple steps backwards. Neither liked the tone of voice, nor the way they were being examined.

"Women Pauly. Now _that _we haven't seen in some time."

Pauly took another step forward, one of his hands in his jacket pocket, the other behind his back. Now directly in the light Alexis was surprised at how young he was, not more than seventeen at the look of it, even if he was trying to act otherwise.

"A fox and a lamb by the look of it.." the third one finally spoke up, his voice hoarse and rather course, something in his hand glinted in the shadows that looked a little too much like a knife.

"Yes. You're right at that. And I am sure that Talon wouldn't mind us having a little fun with them before we turn them over to internment."

"Talon?" Mika repeated cautiously.

Pauly grinned as he tugged on his long black ponytail, brown eyes shifting back toward them as they narrowed into fine slits. "Our Lord and Master. He lets us live. We.." He waved his hand in the air. "Do little tasks for him to ensure that we _continue_ to live."

"You _can't_ be serious."

"That I am foxy. Now tell me where your girl's little boyfriend is, and I will make sure my boys don't hurt him.. too much."

Alexis huffed at that, shaking her head. She wondered where all the fear was, how the obvious threat that was in front of her felt like nothing.

"What is that lamb?"

He was suddenly directly in front of her, hand reaching for her arm, he looked down at her. Alexis acted without thinking, thrusting his hand off her, stomping on his boot and then pivoting off her left foot as she swiped her other leg forward, kicking him back.

Mika grabbed onto her hand, slamming an elbow back at the same time as one of the other guys made a go at them. They didn't get very far though, not because they were stopped again, but because something blasted above and past them, a flash of light that had them turning back around as they watched it impact with the Pauly boy. He shot backwards, crashing against a dumpster before he slumped down, a gun that she hadn't even noticed falling and clanking loudly out of his hand.

Alexis knew who had done it, even before she turned around and saw Starscream hovering above them, his weapon still visible. Mika let go of her hand after the other two guys fled, leaning down she checked the kid's pulse.

"He's dead."

But that had been obvious. Alexis had never seen death so close before and yet recognized it instantly, something hard rising in her throat, she stood there unable to look away. But then she heard shouts and yells, what had been silence when they arrived in the town turned into thundering echoes of chatter, all heading their way.

It was Sam's voice that got the two girls moving, him now standing outside Bee, the Camaro's doors already open and waiting for them. Grabbing hold of Mika, helping her to her feet, they ran.

* * *

She liked to deal with things alone. Starscream knew that. As soon as they got far enough away from the town, they had stopped, the humans staying inside Bee for a while as they looked to be talking things through.

And then Alexis had left the others alone, wandering away until he watched her leaning against a tree, then slowly sliding down to the ground where she stared at a bush in front of her.

He acted immediately. Activating his holo-form as he went after her. He also engaged a security lock so that none of the others, including the scout would know what he was up to. Approaching her slowly, he stood in front of her. Starscream waited for her to say something, knowing eventually she would.

"Did you have to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Is my life really worth that of anothers?"

"It is."

"Why! Tell me why!" Again Alexis was mourning for a stranger, and one that had threatened her at that, even had the potential of killing her.

Words were meaningless then, and he didn't think she would have heard them anyway. That is why he went toward her, leaning down, grabbing hold of her as he forced her back up. She struggled against him, eyes suddenly on fire as she pushed at him.

"What are you doi.."

Starscream shut her up effectively and immediately. All it took was a simple human procedure, his mouth launching itself against hers as he pressed against her firmly. Her lips were softer than he imagined, moist and slightly parted, a warm breath stunted as it broke against his skin. He had to force himself to pull away, releasing her before she could fight him further. Staring hard into her eyes, he leaned toward the girl, her backing away from him as best as she could.

"I am showing you _why_.. Alexis."

Her eyes widened at that, his first utterance of her name still floating through the small space that was between them; intimacy activated by the simple three syllable word. But that didn't stop Alexis from pushing him back and walking quickly away, not even a glance spared for him as she did so.

If she had looked back, she would have seen Starscream standing there; proud, awed and somewhat perplexed, his fingers hovering before they made contact with his lips, then brushing against them slowly.


	46. Repetition

Alexis was starting to believe that her subconscious mind was totally screwed up. After everything she had gone through the day before, she believed she would be unable to sleep. But sleep, she did, soundly and peacefully. No nightmares followed, no recurring memories that of late liked to haunt.

The night had been chilly, but after getting out of her sleeping bag and settling on top of it, she found the day had turned warm. She stretched backwards, feet pushing forward as she wiggled her toes against the silkish outer lining.

Turning her MP3 player on, seeing the time, she hurriedly got dressed, wanting to have a couple of moments to herself before everyone got up, and before they had to leave once more.

Unzipping her tent, peering outwards, she got out, standing up as she slowly looked around. Bee was to her right, Sam probably still asleep inside him, Mika's own tent on the other side of the Camaro.

Starscream took over her frontal view. The jet was a good enough distance off, yet still distracting. He was positioned between a bunch of trees and bushes. His metal illuminated by bars of light that shone down through the branches, darkness pushing back from behind him.

She clipped her Zune on her pants pocket, walking behind Bee, soft steps taken, and then stopping completely as she saw that Mikaela's tent was open, the sleeping bag was ruffled, but missing an occupant.

Movement started in the corner of her eye, head shifting Alexis saw her friend disappearing past the long grass that was on that side. Puzzled, knowing they weren't supposed to go off on their own, she called out to Mikaela.

There was no response.

Assuring herself that it was okay, that it wasn't far enough away that anything could happen without the others knowing, she started to walk, catching glimpses of Mika, who was still walking quickly away, still not acknowledging Alexis as she kept calling out to her.

She continued to follow. A feeling came on her that she couldn't quite identify, a premonition of sorts that was making her blood tingle.

Coming to a clearing, she saw Mikaela was only a couple of feet away, her back facing her, head shifting back and forth distractedly as if she was looking for something, or someone. That was when Alexis stepped on something, something soft, yet somewhat hard. Something..

Bending down, bringing the object upwards, she started to feel completely creeped out. It was her bear, her Ewok that her grandmother had given her for her twelfth birthday, the one she had left behind on her bed before..

Her instincts were screaming by then, everything telling her to get away, and to get away quickly. It all became deafening as her friend suddenly shimmered and blinked out of existence.

Alexis didn't have time to scream, didn't even have time to try to react, objects whizzed through the air as something dug into her shoulder, a sharp pain following. Pulling the small object out of her, she shook her head as suddenly she felt a familiar presence, crashing down onto the ground things started to swirl. Words left her mouth that were barely a sigh as a figure hovered over her.

"You _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Barricade had pulled it off perfectly. Following the group, studying them, taking in all their habits, routines, reactionary states and times he correlated an attack that was not only precise in its delivery but left the Autobot and Starscream unable to do anything, frozen within their alt modes as he captured his prey.

A part of him wondered what it must have been like for them; watching, sensing, taking it all in, knowing something was wrong, then seeing the femme fooled into wandering off, right into his trap. He left the other humans alone for the most part, there had been a time he had thought of disposing of them, but he knew they would only serve to inhibit the mechs even more, as they were forced to watch over them. Even if it preoccupied them a little, their insignificant existence would serve a purpose.

It had been more than exhilarating setting everything up, Barricade forced to use a little more cunning since after watching the girl through the months, following her, recording her movements and the way she responded, also taking in what was written in her journals- he knew that she could sense Cybertronians.

So he acted when she slept, stunning the protectors and her little human friends. Then he prepared his snare, placing trigger devices in the designated spot where she was going to stop, sedatives placed within them that would be released at his command. By the time she sensed him, it had been too late. And when she saw him, she fought, fought against the sedative as she tried to remain conscious, that easily rectified as he gave her another dose.

Alexis Rivers was out now. A warm bundle of organic flesh settled in his back seat, back firmly pressing into him, one of her arms hanging off the side, limply sliding back and forth as he continued on his course.

It had been a while since he felt so good, sensations bounced within him as his tires shredded the road, going through one empty street and then another, mile after mile, minutes pushing into hours and then a full day. The girl hardly stirring.

Arriving at his destination, he entered the dim warehouse, opening his door as he drove through. Tilting to the side, the girl fell out of him as he transformed, exhilaration hitting him once more as he realized again what he had accomplished.

Barricade scanned her once, still unsettled and more than a little disturbed by what was there. She _should_ have been dead. All the energon in her system, flowing inside her now merged with her plasma. Leaning down, digit extending its claw, he slowly cut a thin line down her arm, blood leaking as it dripped on him. He brought his finger up to his optic, zooming in, analyzing it further as he checked for a residual energy signature.

But the only thing he could read was her. Barricade's warning systems suddenly went off, his digits burning as he waved them before him. Scanning once, seeing nothing, he zoomed into the subatomic level. Nanites appeared, the tiny little creatures actually going to work on him as they burrowed through his outer protective layer.

Cursing, he manually activated a security protocol, his own nanites going to work as they terminated the ones that had been trying to invade his system.

Looking back down at the girl, he stared transfixed, already her flesh was healing, stitching itself back together. Finding it more than interesting he stood there watching the entire time, the cut healed over in less than seven point three minutes.

So that was true as well. Resilient the girl's body was becoming, even defensive, but that suited him just fine. Alexis Rivers was going to have to be strong if she expected to survive and be in service to him.

Leaving the human, yet keeping his scanners on her, Barricade gathered his tools and equipment, making ready to leave. Finished with that task he stood against the far wall, calculating when she would wake, impatience growing when the mark was passed.

But then suddenly she stirred, groaning as she sat up, eyes opening then dropping, then opening once more, then growing wide. Noticing him immediately she scooted back, thwarted when she bumped into some crates, a couple of boxes stacked on top of them nearly falling over.

Stilling, she took to staring. Breathing out of her mouth, her eyes focused and cleared, internal system coming back alive as her heart increased its rhythm.

Barricade stood straighter, keeping out of the direct overhead lights, his voice ringing through the abandoned building, rising upwards toward the tall ceiling and then echoing back down.

"It is about time that you came back on-line. We have.. things to discuss Alexis Rivers."

Her tiny eyebrows rose then fell, her hands pressing against her legs as she swallowed hard. Alexis' body shook a little as she recovered from the sedative, obviously still dazed.

"The others?"

"Alive for now."

"Are they here?"

"They are not."

"Then why am I? Or more importantly _why_ am I even alive?" she paused, voice warbling just a little as it fell. "Are you here to take me back to Megatron's base?"

He let her live in the fear for a couple long moments, her shifting and twisting as her arms wrapped around her body. And then he stepped out of the darkness, into the light. Barricade watched as her head tilted, eyelids lowering as she studied him.

"You are here to do as I command. Do as I say, and you shall live. Disobey me, and your punishment will be swift and absolute."

The human was staring at his patched optic, a curious expression washing through her as she sat up straighter, the edge of her mouth curving slightly. "This just _can't_ be happening. I mean don't you guys even believe in a recovery period? I am just getting over my last encounter, having to go straight into another is just.. just.. plain _wrong_!" Again she narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head as she murmured incoherently. Finally, she spoke once more, "So you want me to repair you?"

"I believe that is obvious."

"And after I do?"

He leaned downwards, optic burning as he growled. "No more questions human. We shall leave this place.. _now_."

His change of attitude did not have the results desired. Her shoulders rose sharply, her mouth pushing together tightly as she actually glared.

"I don't believe I will go _anywhere_ with you."

That did it. Everything he had done over the last months, all the tracking and the watching, the planning and the missed opportunities for revenge. Not to forget the fact that she had managed to get him damaged on several occasions, making him go to some lengths just so that he could have the satisfaction of her being forced to repair him. It also didn't help in the least that it had taken _two_ times to capture her. The only thing that even managed to appease him a little was the thought of leaving her lifeless body behind when he was through with her. To be found by Starscream if he could manage it, for if his observations were correct, and they usually were, the Seeker had affixed himself to the girl in a most _unnatural_ manner.

Barricade's hand swung forward, crashing against a nearby cement pillar, chunks breaking off as they shot through the air. Smaller pieces collided against the girl as she raised her arms, crossing them in front of her head. She dropped them when it was over, finding his face just inches away from her own, dominated her view in its entirety. The female flinched, screeched and pushed her body back. But there was really nowhere to go.

"You make it sound as if you have a choice. _Know_ that you do _not_."

* * *

To be frozen inside oneself, watching things unfold and then play out; hours upon hours passing, sun shifting overhead, shadows pushing forth and then pulling back, nothing to do but to calculate worse case scenarios- was perhaps a look into what it felt like before one went insane.

Even when his servos and randar cables loosened, his gears winding once more as his internal workings sprung slowly back into action, even then as Starscream was finally standing upright, he still felt some sort of deadlock, it releasing a little as his spark pulse pounced between his audio receivers as he bellowed out in fury.

Barricade.

He took to the air immediately, wings expanding as he shot forward, cries underneath him going unheeded. He had no time for arguing or unneeded discussion. Yet still, he didn't get totally away from it as his communication channel opened.

"He's _gone_ Starscream," the scout informed him of the obvious.

"I'll find him."

"We _need_ to work together," Bumblebee urged.

"Not this time."

"We'll come with you."

"Not if you value your life _and_ the lives of your humans," Starscream said firmly.

"What do you expect me to do? Just continue on course as if nothing has happened, as if I feel nothing? I _can'_t do that."

"Anyone who allows their emotions to rule them, is weak and to be pitied."

"And what exactly is fueling _you_ right now?" the scout blared back.

Starscream decided to ignore that one. Not in the mood for being baited. "Continue as planned. I will contact you when I find her."

"It should be _me_ going after her, _not_ you. And what will stop you from just taking her and leaving?"

"At the moment, the fact that I need long term life support systems for space travel. Other than that. Nothing."

"I am tracking you," Bumblebee warned, "make the slightest move that seems suspicious, and I am coming after you."

"If you must. But if you do, know that I shall not be there if you happen to run into opposition."

"Just find Alexis..."

"That is my intention. This conversation is terminated."

Starscream shut down the communication link, maps emerging, his sensors stretching outwards as he started the search. Calculations flashed through him as he figured out just how far Barricade could have gotten in eighteen hours. But the 'Cons energy signature had long dissipated, so knowing what direction he had gone in was a guess at best, and even then his own course had to be determined by where Megatron's forces were, as he evaded them.

Not that it would stop him, not that anything at that point would have deterred him in the least. Starscream knew with certainty that Barricade better have planned things out with up most prejudice, for the hunter had just made himself the hunted.


	47. Ashes

It was interesting how much things could change in just a matter of days. At first he had been disgusted by the human, repulsed as well at the fact that he had to keep her inside him when they traveled.

Barricade supposed things started to shift when she began to repair him again. He had forgotten what it had felt like to have such absolute attention, forgot what it was like to have those little hands roaming all around, through and within him, warmth left behind as she continued.

And then to have his optic fixed, to have his vision at optimum efficiency; perhaps that was when he actually felt the surprise emotion of appreciation. She took his orders better and more calmly than she had when he first had her, following his directions as she fixed him. He still had to keep her in check though, damaging her here and there as she said or did something she wasn't supposed to, but that was to be expected.

Alexis trying to escape had been as well. But her _continually_ trying to escape, over and over, had not been. As if she was holding everything in, taking everything he did to her and using it as she saved her energy, waiting for the next opportunity, her attempts getting bolder and more cunning.

Barricade knew he should have killed her the first time she tried to get away. But there was something about her, something that the longer he was with her had that protocol rusting away, his predatory instincts awakening yet dormant and still. Each day passing and then ending as he somehow found another reason, another purpose for her, that meant she would live to see another day.

She was a distracting human specimen, and he had forgotten how capable she was, not that he let that on to her, not that he ever did anything except to use his words to crush and humiliate her. It not getting through like it once did.

But when he did get through, when he managed to anger her or draw out strong emotions, even when she hid it on the outside, it seeped through her, waves of tantalizing energy dripping into him, awakening programming inside him that had long been idle. When he discovered that little gift of hers, Barricade did everything he could to experience it as much as possible, soothed by the release, even more so when some of her feelings got through, addiction forming inside him that was as disturbing as it was spark tingling.

"Recharge."

He stared at the girl, her sitting in his passenger seat, eyes staring out the window as the road rushed by them. Turning her head, she frowned.

"Sleep. Now," he said again, not liking the fact that he had to repeat himself.

"I can't. It's not something you can just order me to do. I sleep when, well.. when I sleep."

"You have work to do in four point three two hours. If you do not rest, your energy level will be below expected efficiency."

She said nothing to that, gaze wandering back to stare out his window.

"You are thinking of trying to escape again."

Her body shifted, fingers digging into his door as her mouth upturned just barely.

"You have failed three times already."

"Then maybe next time I won't."

"You belong to me now. The sooner you re.."

"I am not something to be owned," she said, voice low and edgy, words coming out in a torrent, as if she could no longer hold them in. Her body turned as she stared at his panel. Hands wandering in front of her, she hugged her small stuffed bear closer. "And as fun as it has been traveling around with you, getting beat up and fixing you, well let's just say I have more important things in plan for my life."

"_Yes_. I have _seen_ what you humans do with these _plans_," Barricade said, voice deepening as his words crashed outwards. "Taking a word that can mean furthering one's ambition and turning it into drivel that is supposed to lead to one's happiness."

"Just because _you_ don't know what it is like to be happy doesn't mean you have to hold it against others that want to."

He chuckled at that, disappointed. "Is that what you seek? Blinding contentment that is as ephemeral as your short little meaningless lives? At least _I_ give you purpose."

She laughed, a bitter sounding thing that had her back stiffening against him, elbows digging in deep. "You call _this_ purpose? I call it prison. If you have learned anything in your study of humanity you would know that we _don't_ take well to oppression, nor were we meant for it."

Barricade sped up, his frame jerking forward as it caught up with the momentum. Alexis pitched toward the front for a second before she was thrown backward, her seat-belt tightening around her.

"You speak _boldly_ human, but you would do well to remember to _watch_ your tongue."

She gasped, shifted, fingers trying to undo the safety device that had turned into a restraint. His circuits pulsed as she struggled, enjoying her agitation. Figuring she had had enough he loosened it, her fiddling with the button as she tried to release the thing. He didn't allow it.

"You like causing others pain." Green eyes shifted downwards, body leaning forward as she picked up her stuffed creature, holding it tightly against her once more. "Does it make you feel like you are in control?"

"I _am_ in control."

"Control or not I can tell you one thing..." She stared at him, corner of her mouth edging upwards, as her words stopped.

"And _what_ is _that_?"

"That this tactic of trying to frighten me with your sudden speed will _not_ work. You forget I have been inside of Starscream. And he may be many things, but one things he _is_ with up most certainty.. is really, _really_ fast."

Her tone was what did it. That supercilious thing that rung through him, hitting its target as he turned on the brakes, her body flung forwards sharply and then back.

Finally, fully stopped, he spoke, words coming out of him soft and hostile, "Speak any further and I will show you _true_ oppression as I deliver you personally to Megatron."

Her breath hitched, green eyes becoming wide and full of glittery liquid. And yet still despite the threat, for a moment he thought she was going to speak. Instead, she shifted, turning slightly in her seat as she pushed her head away. Barricade started to drive again, watching the girl as he did so. It had been the first time she had spoken to him in such a dauntless manner, and by the look of determination now etched on her face, he didn't think it was going to be the last. A part of him was perturbed. Another part of him somewhat impressed by what she managed to do despite the obvious fear.

And by the pit if she didn't manage to evoke confusion in him as well, as she was fast asleep not even seventeen minutes later.

* * *

Alexis found her days with Barricade had a routine to them, a dreadful little sequence of events that always started with eight words being spoken. Eight words that she waited for, held her breath for, eight words that had a horrible crippling effect on her mind and actions if she didn't hear them.

It was sick and twisted, an obvious manipulation that was perverted and cruel. She tried not to focus on it, or her circumstances. Using her actions she did a reversal. Taking all the hate he poured out onto her and turned it back towards him as kindness. Took his forceful nature and turned it into quiet submission. The more she did it the more confused she saw him becoming. But it was far too difficult to maintain, him pushing the limits to the extreme; her mind swishing and swaying, body always at alert, everything building to the point of total loss.

And he _enjoyed_ it when she lost it. Alexis learned that quickly enough. He watched her as she would scream and rant, things said that she just had to get out, a calmness coming over Barricade as he took in the show.

How she hated herself when she gave him one.

So back again she went, working at it harder, taking more and more. Finding out what it must have been like for some living in an abusive relationship; day in day out, peace trying to be ripped out as you tried to keep it around you, your very soul cracking and diminishing as you tried to maintain your identity of self.

Alexis heard the locks flick, Barricade's way of telling her she could get out. She said nothing, his words from the night previous still within her. Getting out, stretching just a little, she heard him changing behind her, deep steps reverberating behind her until he stood in front of her.

He was analyzing her. Optics locked on. She fought the desire to squirm, eyebrows rising as she stood there. Alexis took the opportunity to say a couple prayers of protection, knowing she needed all the help she could get.

"It is your.. day of birth today."

Her neck twisted upwards, pain shooting through at the quick actions. His first words of the day; not the normal ones. Part of her was confused, another part started to dip and linger in dread. Eight words. She _needed_ those eight words. She had become a slave to them.

Barricade took another step. Warmth pushed toward her, sounds clicking and clanking in as he moved.

"You are considered an adult today." He paused. Head tilting, his back panels lifting upwards. "Do you get an upgrade or are you left as _insufficient_ as you are now?"

Silence stretched around them. His optics brightening as he grinned. "Speak human. You have my permission." He waited for a couple of moments. Obviously becoming agitated. "Have you lost your vocals?"

She brought her eyes up, obstinacy settling on her mouth as Alexis stared. Holding her words for as long as she knew he would allow without punishment, she spoke, "It doesn't feel like my birthday."

"It is November 3rd Alexis Rivers. You are now twenty one lunar years old. Although, should humans not include the time from conception?"

"Are you saying I am mature for my age?"

Barricade looked down at her again. That curious look back in his optics. "It is customary for one to get a... gift on their birth day. Is it not?"

"If you are asking me if I want one from you?" She smiled, it dying into a frown as she shook her head. "No thank you."

He leaned down, clawed hand moving toward her. Stiffening, remaining as still as she could, warm metal met her face, his now bent finger drawing a line down it before he pulled it back away and stood.

"You shall receive one anyway human. I do reward those who faithfully serve me." He seemed to think for a moment before coming to a decision. "You may have the morning to do with as you please. You will not wander off too far or there will be consequences."

With that he transformed, car door opening. "I am sure you want your media player. Come. Take it from me."

Alexis remained where she was for a minute, not sure how to handle things. Finally moving she went inside him, sitting down, glove compartment opening automatically. Her MP3 player and chapstick were resting inside as if a prize. She reached for her player, hand lingering as she thought of grabbing the other device.

"Take it."

"I.."

"Take your little Autobot device if you must. Yet know that it will do you no good."

She snatched it, putting it into her coat pocket as she got out of him, not able to forget how she had gotten quite a bruising when she had tried to use the thing not even two days ago. Of course he was blocking the signal, something he didn't waste any time boasted about.

Yet still it was amazing what having the two items did to her. Sure, Barricade let her listen to her music here and there, yet her stupidly putting the volume up too high the last time, he had ripped the thing away from her when she didn't hear what he said. Alexis turned it on, finding that it still worked. Familiarity from the item brought with it much needed comfort.

"What are you waiting for?"

She walked over to Barricade, standing in front of him. Looking down at his hood, then back up through the unoccupied car. Alexis reached out to touch him when he said nothing else, ripping back her hand when she realized what she had been about to do.

"_Why_ did you stop?" His voice was low, words coming out in a rumble. "Either _touch_ me or don't. But don't stop halfway."

She took a couple steps backwards. He drove slowly forward, bumper tapping against her legs, heat from his body pushing toward her once more.

"I just wanted.."

"Wanted _what_?" Barricade's tone was even softer than before, a sultry air about it that was starting to make her uncomfortable. "_Tell_ me human, do you desire the feel of metal more than flesh? Or is your taste leading more toward customized holo-forms? If only you hadn't stopped writing for me, I would have.."

"I wasn't writing for you," she shot out, words sharp and loud. Breathing in deep she tried to calm herself, but he had touched a sore spot. "I was writing for myself. Trying to get everything out of me. It was _personal_. It was _private_. And now thanks to you I probably.." Alexis stopped, fingernails digging into her palms, his contact against her legs too much. "Just say it so that I can leave."

"How badly do you want to hear it? What are you prepared to do to get me to speak it?"

She stared at him, looking down at her reflection that stretched on his dark hood. His just spoken words repeating over and over inside of her until suddenly something snapped. As if the bondage was broken, she came to terms with herself and what she was allowing happen.

Alexis backed up, her always present hope building into a crescendo of confidence.

"You know what? I don't want to hear them. This screwed up little mind game you are playing with me had just lost its edge. So do what you must, and know that I am prepared either way."

She gripped her MP3 player, putting the earphones in her ears as she moved away from him with what she hoped exuded indifference. Her feet were so heavy she almost thought she wasn't going to be able walk. Of course she didn't move quickly enough, nor was the music's volume loud enough to cover what he said. The eight words poured out of him with sickening pleasure.

"I am _not_ going to kill you today... and Alexis Rivers?"

Alexis stopped, back stiffening.

"Happy birthday."


	48. Discomfort

She was a raging inferno. Anger hot and stinging inside of her body, an intolerability seeping within. Alexis hated the predicament she was in. She hated the world, and she _really_ hated Barricade.

It sucked being a woman sometimes, but there was no escaping it. Yet still she tried to push off what her mood change was telling her was fast approaching. And when her stomach started to hurt, an ache that was growing, then Alexis knew she couldn't _not_ say anything.

"I am not going to do this anymore. I can't. I won't." Alexis threw the axon adjuster down on the ground, backing away from Barricade. She couldn't even keep her tone normal as hostility shot through her mouth. She watched as the Decepticon shifted, bringing his hand up that she had been working on and flexing it before his face.

"You are not complete human."

"I _know_ I am not complete. But I am not going to finish. Not today. Maybe not ever!"

His head shifted, optics looking down at her as he stood, the log he had been sitting on rolled backwards behind him.

"There is _something_ going on with you Alexis Rivers. State the cause of your malfunction." His voice was calm and rational, making her vocalizations sound that of a madwoman.

Alexis clenched her fists, jitteriness shifting and anger swelling in her belly. More than uncomfortable, but ready to get it over with, she wrapped her hands around her front, then dropped them, pulling herself up as she straightened out.

"I need some things."

"You have everything you need to operate adequately."

"_Look_." Alexis huffed, sick of the entire situation, a couple of bold steps taken, she shook her hand at him. "There are things that happen to us females once a month, things that if you don't get me what I need, I shall more than likely bleed all over you."

He tilted his head, analyzing her in that severe manner of his. "Your moods have become unstable and thrifty five percent more unpredictable and your work has become mediocre. And yet you _dare_ place demands on _me_?"

"I must." She breathed deep, pulling in her last ounce of self control as she lowered her tone. "_Please_."

Again he stared at her. "You are fertile. Yet you have failed to conceive."

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. Out of everything, she had thought he was going to say, that had not been even close to it. "It takes more than.. that.. to become pregnant."

His head tilted to the side, interest growing. "Enlighten me."

Any other situation and Alexis would have found the whole thing silly, instead she felt agitated and unsettled. "I shall not."

She hadn't expected him to lean forward, fingers wrapping around her waist until she was picked completely off the ground. Barricade brought her up to his face so that she was level with him.

"Your species procreates by combining one female and one male do they not?" He didn't wait for a response, instead just continued, "Your scent has changed, your body mass has increased by two percent, is this.. normal?"

"My stomach also hurts and I feel like I could kill someone, but yeah I suppose so."

Alexis found herself being put down, fingers slowly releasing her.

"I will take you to get what you need."

* * *

Fifteen minutes she had been inside the gas station. And fifteen minutes he had been parked beside it, thoughts jumping up inside his processor as his engine started to cool.

He didn't know quite what to make of the new attitude of the human; her audacious boldness, her words of anger, the force of will. He had seen specks of it here and there in his association with her, but never so exposed.

Barricade found he _liked_ what he saw. As if a glimmer of what it would have been like if she gave up on all hope and faith, throwing herself completely down a path of unrighteousness as she enjoyed it all, including the bumps and side roads. If only she did, then once more he would have a willing companion, one who had long out shone Frenzy, yet had the ability of being much more if he chose.

Her current state reminded him of Decepticon femmes. Barricade became charged as he realized if she _had_ been a femme, he would long ago have claimed her. But of course she wasn't. She was just a pathetic excuse for a human female, one that really wanted to be taught a lesson in fear and due respect.

Tired of waiting, he found himself standing outside the glass doors, his reflection catching his eyes as he found his hand going through his dark hair, filaments caught as he dragged it through. He pushed the door open, it creaking and then falling off its hinges as it crashed to the side.

Barricade found Alexis easily after he entered the small store, her sitting in the middle of an aisle, empty plastic containers by her feet, half eaten food here and there, her still busy eating as she pushed more of it into her mouth.

"It is time to go."

Her eyes flickered upwards and then dismissed him just as quickly. Body leaning forward, she grabbed a can of soda, swallowing some of the liquid in it, a heavy sigh released as her gaze filled with contentment.

"I haven't had a Pepsi in forever. Even warm it.. what do you th.."

He knocked the drink out of her hand, forcing her upwards and then throwing her over his shoulder. "I _said_ it is time to go. _I_ speak. _You_ listen."

She started hitting his back, trying to get back down but his hold on her was firm. "Wait! My bags. I need my stuff.. and my chocolate... Please!"

Again the word was uttered, one he wasn't normally used to hearing, but with her was quite common. And by the pit if it didn't have the strangest effect. He stopped, lowering her down until she was just inches away. Suddenly, she was very much close. He felt his shoulder muscles tighten as she stared hard into his eyes.

"Well? Get it."

She blinked, frowned, and then rushed past him, Barricade turning, he watched her pick up a couple of bags, grabbing some more cans of soda as she passed the end aisle, pausing just outside it.

"OK," Alexis told him, staying a little way back as if she was afraid he might grab her again. Her neck lowered itself down as she looked him over, eyebrows rising ever so slightly as she took in his human form.

"You are looking at me."

She lowered her gaze.

"Don't stop.. Continue."

He went toward her, hand going to her face as he lifted her chin back up. Green eyes burned into his, her breath trailing across him as the skin on his forearms started to prickle.

"I am not a puppet," she said softly.

"And yet what _supple_ strings you would have if you were." His fingers drifted down her chin, sliding down her neck. "How soft you are. Exposed. No armor, no protection whatsoever. It is a wonder you humans don't break yourselves in half."

She flinched, pulling away, his hands falling down through empty air back to the sides of his body.

"We can go now?"

He nodded his head firmly, her walking forward and past him, then outside. Disabling his holo-generator, Barricade started his engine as his back door opened, warm body sliding in and sitting down. Her hands moved all around as Alexis positioned herself and her bags, fingernails scratching lightly against his upholstery as she did so.

He exited the station, heading north. She shifted until he felt the length of the side of her body before she curled up into a ball, hands wrapping across her.

"It is not time for your sleep cycle."

"I am not tired," she replied.

"Then why do you recline yourself?"

There was no answer. Something that had never bothered Barricade so much as it did with her.

"Answer me."

Still nothing.

"I said.."

"I hurt okay! Are you happy? I mean you like it when people are in pain don't you? Well bask in it because I hurt like hell!"

"Your nanites will repair you."

"It's been two days and they haven't. Probably because this is a.. natural occurrence."

"Where does the pain reside?"

It took a moment but Alexis finally spoke, her voice a sigh, "My stomach."

"I suggest you initiate self repairs. Having you in any worsened functional state than you are already in is _unacceptable_."

"I took a couple ibuprofen, but it's going to take some time. I need a hot bath or a heating pad. I have always had.."

"Had..?"

It was several drawn out moments before she spoke with some hesitation, "Really bad cramps during this time. I just can't believe I have to talk this over with you. I am in seriously need of a psychiatrist just for my last statement to you alone.."

"Turn over."

"Why?"

"Because obeying me is detrimental to your health."

It took a couple long moments, but her realizing what he was starting to do, she finally unfolded out of her position, body turning around.

"Well?"

"Can you get even hotter?"

He increased the level.

"Right there. Yes. Oh.."

She pushed against him harder, moving her body so that her belly was more on the heated area of the back seat. He felt parts of her he hadn't before, at least before she shifted and positioned herself in a less constraining manner.

"..Thank you.."

"You should not thank me human. I do _nothing_ for you. Studying and interacting with my specimen is required for me in getting to know more about your species and how you function. And my compliance with your demands does _not_ come freely."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I am not."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"That remains undecided."

"Do you _hate_ me so very much?"

The direct question had him pausing momentarily. "You believe that you evoke strong emotions in me, but your reasoning is in error. Hate can be a state of mind not necessarily an emotion. Although I do despise your species and everything it represents and tries to accomplish. You are no different. So pitiful, a waste of resources and even a planet."

With that she sat slowly back up, mouth tightening as her face became blank. Hands wrapping back around her, she cringed as Barricade started to speak.

"I did not say you could stop. The pain still resides in you."

"I think I will handle it on my own."

"Stubbornness accomplishes nothing."

"Perhaps not, but it does make me feel better."

"Then I shall enjoy watching you suffer. And you shall complain of your ailment no more. We shall reach our next destination in two hours. You shall be ready to work by then, or there will be consequences."

Her eyebrows bunched up, her face become firm and slightly pink before her mouth stiffened and then slowly curled downwards. "Today I believe I will take the consequences," she suddenly said.

"Are you _asking_ to be punished?"

"No. I am telling you that I _refuse_."

"I could kill you."

"But you won't. And I am just not up to any demands today, so if you want me in any sort of functioning state anytime soon I would recommend that you... _Back. Off._ A human can only take so much. A girl who is dealing with what I am, well let's just say it takes your definition of hostile and puts an active volcano underneath it... and if you think I have exploded before.. you have seen nothing yet."

"What makes you think I do not want to see it?"

Alexis' mouth tightened as her eyes narrowed. A minute passed, then another, and then seventeen more.

"..Bumblebee doesn't hate me," she suddenly said, as if no time had passed at all.

"The Autobot you speak of wants you as well, and _what_ you must have done to catch the optics of Starscream. Which one I wonder will you give yourself to? The scout or the traitor?"

"Give myself to? I am not to be had."

"Aren't you? You haven't exactly made an effort to keep him at bay. In fact, if I had to go by my observations, I would even say you were warming up to him, and the Air Commander is _more_ than just primed for you. Nothing to say to that? Perhaps then you would like me to tell you what Starscream has done with the femmes in his past, how quick he would go through them, how soon he would get bored, and _that_ of his own kind. It would be interesting to see how long a mere human could entertain him. Not long I would think."

"I don't.."

"Want him?" Barricade interrupted happily. "You did write much of Bumblebee did you not? Something about how kind he was, how sympathetic. Is that what you seek in your lovers? Soft emotions and open regard? Yes, then the little Bee would suit you well, but somehow I think you seek more. Excitement, maybe even a little fear? Control and loss of control and more than a little power. Someone who.."

"Nobody. I seek nobody." Alexis pushed through. Her voice strong. "I don't know where you get your info, but I am not looking for anyone."

"Yet all you humans are alike. Partnering off, duplicating, and starting the whole process over and over."

"Most are driven to do so, it is in their nature, the way that they were made, how they survive."

"I see you left yourself out of that statement. Do you believe to be different in that regard?"

She sat up straighter, hands wandering until they met the edge, pressing in firm. She angled her head, frowning as her eyes were lost underneath her lashes. "At the moment yes."

"You do not want a lover? A mate?"

Alexis sighed, mouth becoming firm as she frowned. "Actually right now the thing I desire the most.. the thing I crave for, dream for, long for and lust after is.." She stopped at that, the words that had been getting softer and silkier crashing unfinished.

Barricade slowed down a little, feeling acutely his tires turning and turning some more. The pressure on the back of his seat shifted as his impatience grew. Never before had he heard her speak in such a manner; voice low and sweet, words drifting still through his auditory sensors.

"Finish it human."

Her eyes flashed upwards staring forward, feet pressing hard. Her right hand wandered and then held the door handle firmly. Dropping it, she turned, distracted easily as she stared out the window.

"Do you really want to know?"

He said nothing, unwilling to give her any further satisfaction, or to let her know how much he really wanted to hear.

".. to get away from _you_ of course."

Barricade almost laughed at that, but stopped. Her fingers back upon him, they wandered down the cold panel of glass as her eyes swallowed in the landscape. So melancholy she looked, so lost, so openly pained. A sense of accomplishment resounding though him as they continued on their way.


	49. Success

Alexis would have loved Bumblebee until the day she died if he had shown up, blasting Barricade as he freed her. Sure her emotions were a little haywire, her thoughts as well, but she knew it was true, knew she would have made it true, if only he would have come for her.

But she was on her own. Alexis felt it even more so that morning when she woke up. But that didn't stop the anticipation from building from what she told herself. She was finally going to get away from Barricade... For good.

All her planning before, her elaborate ploys and playing on some of his rather naive knowledge of humans she had managed to get away before, but never for long. Of course long enough for freedom to become more and more desirable, for each time she tried the need for it grew. The thing that helped her come up with her next attempt was rather simple in the end, in fact, overly so once she settled and calmed her mind, allowing herself to take in and notice things as she realized certain facts.

Barricade liked her touching him. She didn't know when she figured that out, the second week she was with him perhaps? Little clues showing themselves here and there that she didn't think much of until she put it all together.

He was usually quite silent when she worked on him, becoming more silent all the time, and occasionally when she would ask him a question it would take him some time to answer. As if he was pulling away from something more than just simply distracting. And the heat that would build, sometimes he got so hot Alexis could barely touch him, him pulling away from her, the oddest look on his face as he cursed and gave her the most unholy of looks.

So Alexis allowed her hands to linger as she worked, fingers brushing gently down and across his paneling, deliberate movements of touch that stilled him nearly immediately. His hostile tone dwindled down until it stopped completely. A calm coming over the beast as a low vibrating hum of what she believed was contentment started. Before he realized what she was doing she acted, seizing the moment before she over thought things.

"What have you done?" he raged and cursed and tried to move.

"Simple," Alexis sighed, more than relieved to be done with it. The wind picked up, a sharp coldness crashing against her cheeks that actually felt wonderful. "I disabled your motor functions. A little trick I actually learned from Starscream. He wanted me to be able to fix Bumblebee you know, fortunately for me, he gave me that info and more than he probably meant to. I am sure he thought I couldn't understand it anyway."

"You will fix me _immediately,_ or I shall _kill_ you."

"I can't even if I wanted to. Your self repairs will have you up and running in a couple of hours, but by then... well let's just say I won't be here."

"You leave me and it will be as good as self termination. You _cannot_ survive here without me."

"Perhaps not. But I am willing to try."

"I _am_ going to kill you."

Alexis frowned, blocking the need to shiver. Backing up, her hand went to the top of his hood where in not so gentle a manner, she slammed it down.

"Then either way this will be over." She walked over to his door, opening it without resistance. Grabbing some food, she put it in a bag. Then she threw on a warmer coat, one she practically had to beg for to be able to own. But at the moment it was worth it. Alexis put it over her thin jacket, zipping it up as the heat spread.

"I'll be going now. I can't say this has been fun."

"That will be the exact word I will be thinking of.. when I catch up with you."

Alexis had run at first, as fast as she could, that slowing down to a jog and then a fast walk. And then the whole process repeating itself over and over. Distance acquired but it never feeling like enough.

Everything was so desolate. Roads empty, nothing as far as she could see. The hard cement starting to burst through her thick shoes, her cold hands staying in her coat pockets as long as she could manage.

And then she heard an engine nearby- no engines, at least two of them, fast approaching from in front of her. The closer they got, the more she felt them, her skin crawling.

She was running again by then, cutting through what looked like dying strawberry patches as she made her best effort to stay unnoticed. Alexis' confidence in that slowly ebbed away as she found she was being followed.

Adrenaline kicked in once more, but she had already used so much of it that day. Her heart was pushed to the limit, her breaths stinging up and down her throat as her legs suddenly felt like they were pumping cement.

There was a flash of black, an impact of some kind and then as the world spun and swayed she found herself being held upside down by her legs, two bright optics glowing proudly upon her. By the color alone she knew they belonged to a Decepticon.

"Look what I caught Jumpshot! One of the vile human creatures."

Alexis wouldn't have believed it until she experienced it, her being thrown in the air as she was caught half way, her stomach left behind as her head shot back. At least the second one held her in a more upright manner, her legs finding ground on the metal palm, large digits pressed firmly into her sides as if to hold her there.

"Did you feel that? I haven't felt energy like this, since we visited the pleasure dome on Rhinov 3!"

Heavy footsteps pounded, actually vibrating up her back, the view in front of her changing swiftly as she was brought upwards and displayed back toward the other 'Con.

"So that's what I felt. Let me touch it again."

"No. You gave her to me."

"Her?"

"It's a femme you half processed circuit." A finger came at her, poking her in the side. "They are softer than the male of their species. Usually smell better too. What's with the coverings do you suppose?" His finger pressed into her coat, something sharp gliding down her front until the fabric fell off behind her arms. He stared at her jacket. "Look there's more.. let's see what's underneath.."

"Stop that!"

The digit stopped just inches from her, the stretched oval head that belonged to the mech that was holding her, tilting way to the right. "I forgot that they could speak. But by Primus if her energy output doesn't increase when she is frightened. Perhaps if I.." He pushed against her leg, then used his digit to flatten her out against her palm, finger wandering to her stomach as it glided upwards.

Alexis screamed, hands pushing across her body as she blocked him. The other mech spoke, around her, his words crashed loudly, "What are you trying to do?"

"It's been a while since I was energized, thought I would see if this thing is in any way capable of eliciting a reaction."

It was a different kind of fear that wrapped around inside of her, tears building up and falling out of her eyes as she shifted and turned, trying to get away. The forceful digit was back on her leg, rubbing it this time. Her skin started to crawl, muscles tightening, her body freezing as horrible stabs of pain flowed through every ounce of her flesh. It suddenly felt as if thousands of needles were exploding from within her. She wanted to scream again, but she was unable, suddenly finding herself very much paralyzed and drained. Alexis' body started to fall, the grip on her loosening until she was lowered quickly downwards. She fell and then rolled on the ground, branches cut into her, grass sticking against her arms and tugging between her fingers. Alexis barely managed to bring her head up, watching with a dim view as the Decepticons waved their hands about, both looking half crazed and out of control, as if ants were crawling up and around them.

Finally, the pressure on her neck got too much for her. She lowered it, vision going in and out, sounds as well. Time suddenly slowing down, she watched the clouds overhead. They shifted and moved, shapes forming as her eyes remained upon them. It was when a turtle came into her line of sight that she felt herself being lifted once more. She tried to care but her mind was drifting, bliss building as she prepared for what she believed was probably her death.

* * *

Barricade found her just in time to see her encounter with Jumpshot and Accelerator. What she had done to the two, whether intentionally or not had been more than just fascinating to watch, it had been stirring. The two might have recovered in time, but he had other plans for them, disabling their repair systems he watched as one by one they went off-line permanently.

Activating his human form, he went back to Alexis, picking her up in his arms he looked down at her, vision zooming in he noticed the small pricks on her skin, obviously from where the nanites had escaped.

"Barryycade.." she spoke. Her voice was slurred, her vision unfocused, the fear that should have been there from his last threat alone not visible. "What happened?"

"You just killed two Decepticons that were going to harm you. You should be proud."

She flinched, shaking her head, hair falling more over his arm. He found he didn't mind.

"No.. that can't be true.."

"Their spark-less bodies would say otherwise.." He felt her whole body shutter against him, his muscles stiffening as he adjusted.

"I didn't mean to.."

"It is done. Quite impressively. I believe you humans would say.. two for the price of one."

Her eyes shut hard, lids scrunching. Mouth tightening until she started to bite her lip. "How?"

"We both know how. Most unfortunate that you finally achieved something that is due as an accomplishment, and yet you won't live to enjoy it."

"I don't mind it.. I don't mind dying.."

"You would so easily give up?"

"I'm not scared.."

"I thought you were a fighter."

"I thought you wanted me to die..."

"Perhaps.."

"I forgive you Barricade, everything you did to me.. I.."

Her eyes widened as she gasped, green orbs disappearing under closed flesh, words cut off as she surrendered to the sedative he had introduced. He stopped, shifting on his left foot and then bending downwards he placed her on a patch of soft grass. Alexis still had a chance, if there were enough of the nanites left, if they replicated quickly enough.. she would be repaired. And then after he demonstrated his _extreme_ disappointment in her, everything could go back to normal.

* * *

When Alexis woke from the foggy place she had been, she found herself alone. She remembered what happened in a flash, remembered Barricade carrying her, remembered looking up at him and feeling sickened by the sudden respect. And then felt everything flicker out.

But not completely it seemed. Testing her fingers she wiggled them, finding them working as was her feet and legs, bending upwards she sat upright. Realizing nearly immediately, after a couple more movements and deep breaths sucked inwards, that not only was she alive, but she felt.. she felt pretty good, physically at least.

Alexis' mind went back to the fact that she was all by herself. Shifting back and forth, standing up slowly, she saw it was not her imagination, but entirely true. A part of her almost went looking for him, needing to feel any sort of familiar company, even if it was Barricade.

Yet it was a dependency that she was unwilling to give in to. Alexis wondered how long she had been out, but it seemed only minutes. Looking around her once more, she turned around, taking a couple steps backwards, then a couple more until finally, she turned her whole body around and started to walk quickly away.

It was probably a test of some sort. Maybe even another one of his mind games that he so enjoyed. But even still she couldn't waste the opportunity. So despite what she was feeling, she moved faster. Finding it strange more and more that she was even able to.

Human she was, and yet things like what was happening had the potential of weirding her out; close to death she thought she was, even willing she had been to meet it. And yet here she was.. at it again..

She waited for Barricade to jump out from somewhere, to catch up with her or for his voice to echo towards her. But nothing.

A couple of minutes passed and then even more, the farther she got the more she felt it couldn't really be happening. To escape twice in one day? To get away from him. Yes, that was always a good motivator..

A gas station came into view. Her steps picked up their pace as she ran toward it. It was a miracle in itself when she found a perfectly good car just sitting there on the side. The doors were unlocked, immediately she looked for any hidden keys. Not finding them, Alexis did what Mikaela had shown her, from a time that seemed long ago. Excitement sprung forth when the engine turned over and started after she was done with her little jerry rigging.

She laughed then. Her laughter enfolding her as she almost started to cry. Leaving the engine running, she worked quickly, going inside the gas station, releasing one of the valves and then taking a couple of canisters with her, she quickly filled them up with gas. Going back once more she grabbed some food and water, returning to the vehicle as she turned the heater up to maximum. Hot air flowed toward her barely a minute later. A luxury Barricade had loved denying.

Pushing her foot onto the accelerator she shot out of the station, tires leaving their marks as rubber burned.


	50. Convoluted

How long could a human go without sleep? That was a question that seemed to repeat itself over and over inside Alexis's head. The longest she could recall for herself had been thirty six hours, yet already she was nine hours past that. Her fingers were practically glued to the steering wheel, eyes wide yet seeing little; mainly just the unending road. The need to look behind her snapped Alexis back into awareness as purpose climbed once more into her mind.

She would drive forever if she had to. At least that was what she believed, but her body, brain, and most assuredly her thoughts were starting to tell her otherwise. Fingers loosening, foot pulled back just a little, the car slowed down as she slumped forward.

But then a beeping starting, an annoying little sound that probably shouldn't have pissed her off so much, especially for the fact that it had the potential of keeping her safe and out of harms way. Alexis had known her small chapstick could do much, but she had never tested all its features. The fact that it could function as a powerful GPS, not to mention the main thing- that it could detect movement, helped her stray away from vicinities involving activity.

One could be paranoid. Alexis knew that for sure after staying with Barricade so long. His movements had been as such that she thought he was mad. Of course there must have been something to it, since not once did they ever come across anyone else.

Except those two Decepticons.

Her back straightened, coldness going up her spine as once more she grabbed the wheel harder. Foot pressing down on the accelerator, she reached forward, turning the music up that was being broadcasted from her MP3 player. Trying to listen to the words she started to shake.

Never before had she killed before. Never had she thought herself truly capable of doing such a thing. It disturbed her greatly, enough that she found herself crying here and there, especially when her mind started to taunt in a manner that even Barricade had been unable to achieve. She was becoming her own enemy.

"Stop it. Stop it Stop it!" She yelled out loud, her voice sounding strained and worn through. "You are going to make it Alexis. You are going to be okay. And if you don't stop thinking such things you are bound to really upset me!"

Again her eyes started to blur over. Talking to herself not helping as much as she had meant. An ache spread through her spine, body flexing back and forth she tried her best to stretch. But it would take more than that for it to feel better.

For the second time she watched as slowly it got darker, night time surrounding her as she continued to drive. Things slowed down since she had to keep her headlights off, her Autobot device helping with the projected view on the glass before her, but doing nothing for the feeling that someone was nearby.

Alexis wanted to sleep. Desperately. It had become a craving that took over everything completely. Thoughts once more swept up in visions of a soft bed, a couch, even the back seat of the car she was in. But sleep wasn't something she could afford.

Her yawning was driving her bonkers, but of course she couldn't stop. And rubbing her eyes had stopped helping with the clouded vision long ago, but she continued to do so just the same.

She wanted it to end. Would Barricade find her if she hid the car? If she hid herself? Alexis knew he had many methods of tracking, and surely she couldn't have gotten that much of a head start.. unless.. unless.. Again she tried to focus, everything a clouded mess in her head and even what Barricade could do to her if he caught her this time, wasn't enough to bring things into a better perspective.

She had to sleep. She _needed_ to sleep.

Dropping one of her hands Alexis brought it down to her arm, digging her fingernails in deep as she welcomed the pain.

The beeping started again, her music turning off automatically as she was warned once more of something approaching nearby. She looked at the screen, trying to see what it was, yet it wasn't a deer like last time.

And when the vehicle started to vibrate, when the silent world she was in came alive with an explosion of sounds she found herself braking hard. The road underneath her felt as if it was suddenly made of waves, tremors crashing through her as something landed hard in front of the vehicle.

Alexis wasn't frightened, or even as alarmed as she could have been. Somehow aware all along, yet not totally gripping firm to what she was actually feeling. Leaning forward, staring out the window, red lights fell down upon the car, roaming before her and then up until she was flooded with the brightness. Covering her eyes, she fell back against the seat. Apprehensive, yet more than just simply relieved.

Someone finally found her.

* * *

She hadn't said a word. Not one word. Not even when she got out of the car, approaching him as he transformed, getting inside him without even a backwards glance.

There should have been questions. Should have been inquiries and that usual curiosity. Surely, three weeks of him searching for her should have gotten some kind of reaction. However, all Starscream got was silence. Alexis' eyes seeing yet rather vacant, head leaning backwards, eyelids dropping only to shoot back upwards, then her trying desperately to turn around and look back. And then the shivering began, at first Starscream thought it was too cold, but turning up the heat did nothing. So once more he tried speaking to her. Alexis flinched a little, then looked forward, obviously hearing his words but appearing rather confused. It was when she allowed herself to drift off that she finally stilled and calmed, her fingers remaining tightly wrapped around the seat.

That lasted all of five minutes. Her eyes flashed open and then focused.

"Are you real?" she finally whispered with sudden lucidity. Leaning forward she touched his panel, fingers going between the instrumentation as she rubbed it as if trying to allow the tactile contact to convince her.

"I am."

Alexis withdrew from the touching, tensing. "Where are you taking me?"

"A safe place."

"Where he won't find me?"

Starscream's thrusters kicked in, jerking them forward as he inwardly seethed. It had taken much for him to find her, in the end it just being mere chance that he had come upon Alexis. He pondered how she had managed to escape, wondering what the slag she had gone through all those weeks. One thing was clear though, Barricade was due a thorough dismantling.

"He will never come near you again. I _will_ find him."

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Will the others be there?"

"They will not." He waited for her to be upset or even unsettled, but she didn't seem to be able to come to the point of caring.

"Starscream?"

He heard his name coming from her, lost momentarily in the gentle manner in which she said it.

"Speak."

"I'm so terribly tired."

"Sleep then."

"I can't..." She licked her lips, sighing softly. "I'm still not sure if this is real. You are being so.. so unlike you, and yet.. yet I am afraid if I shut my eyes.. I will wake up and.. and I will have to start a whole new day with Barricade.. I.. I.. Will you talk to me Starscream? Talk and keep talking until we land.. I .." Her voice dropped off, eyes drifting upwards in a pleading manner, ones he couldn't ignore nor deny.

"Topic?"

She seemed to think about that for a moment. Alexis smiled softly, a movement that didn't seem as natural as it once had. "Tell me what it feels like to be able to fly..."

* * *

Alexis had taken a bath, soaking herself for what felt like an eternity, falling asleep several times in the process. Everything suddenly felt so surreal, so good, so peaceful. She tried to take it all in for as long as she could. Finally given the opportunity to sleep, and yet she couldn't quite get herself to. Pulling herself out of the tub, drying off and getting dressed, she found herself sitting on the floor in front of the bed that had been provided for her, her gaze going this way than that, then repeating itself.

Starscream had provided for her, more than that though, he had let her go off on her own, giving her some space as she walked into the already lit space. Alexis overwhelmed immediately after doing so. Food had been waiting for her, a new laptop as well, even a small bible lying on the night-stand. And there had been clothes too, a variety that she had been able to choose, it all in her size and even preferred colors. He had made an effort for her and by the looks of it had been collecting things for a while, wanting it seemed to make her as comfortable as possible. Starscream had been _expecting _to find her.

Her eyes lowered partially, staring still ahead of her, looking towards the draped window. Thoughts suddenly drifted to when he had kissed her, that impulsive unexpected move that she had been stunned and rather disgusted by. Yet suddenly she saw it in a different light, a new perspective forming as Alexis allowed herself to believe that maybe what he felt toward her wasn't simple need of possession.

Alexis grabbed another granola bar, munching on it slowly, the chocolate mixing with the nuts suddenly tasting absolutely wonderful. Yet everything seemed wonderful, as if she was breathing in some sort of gas that soothed and calmed her.

Again her thoughts went back to Starscream, a strange feeling that she had never truly associated with him springing upwards as she analyzed it. It wasn't hostility or fear, wasn't anger or even mistrust. It was pure and simple, and yet she found she wasn't quite ready to name it, unwilling to believe that she could actually be regarding him with something that could be deemed as friendly. And how could she allow herself to actually start liking him? His kindness toward her was surely out of some sort of pity. His actions toward her.. she halted her reasoning. Unwilling to continue. Floating back toward the peace she closed her eyes, finding Starscream's voice waiting for her in the back of her mind, as some of their conversations on the way to where they were now, slowly replayed. Alexis found herself steadily smiling. Perhaps there was more to him that she had allowed herself to believe.

* * *

He felt rather uncertain. Was he supposed to knock? Was he to just to go in? Suddenly, Starscream didn't know quite how to act around Alexis. Never before had he felt so unsure of himself, a little nervous as well, a feeling that hadn't struck him in more than a couple mega-cycles. Bringing his hand upwards he finally decided on knocking on the door. Her voice rang out as she invited him in.

She was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, her eyes opened slowly to look at him. Legs brought upwards as she leaned against them.

"Hi."

Alexis said, a salutation that had never been used with him. And there was something else he noticed right away, as if some sort of barrier had been momentarily lifted. He stood above her, Alexis looking up somewhat perplexed. Starscream deciding on a course of action he finally sat down beside her, surprised when she didn't get up and move away. Then shocked when she scooted closer, leaning against him just slightly.

"What are you trying to do to me?" she asked. "You have done two nice things in a row without anything horrible in between. Three if you count this room. Are you trying to make me care about you?"

Why was his body suddenly so tight and unresponsive? He wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpectedly out of his element, the warmth and kindness practically radiating off her toward him, caught Starscream off guard. What must Barricade have treated her like if suddenly she was so kind? Or was it her obvious exhaustion that was making her act so? As if Alexis was suddenly no longer inhibited by the restrictions she placed on herself.

"More than that," Starscream whispered back. Strange explosions appeared in his chest as she brought her hand up, moving slowly down his arm only to curl her fingers around his. He stiffened, eyes widening, more unexpected actions making his programming lag as he tried to comprehend. For so long he had waited for her to initiate contact, for so long he had wondered what it would have been like to have her show even a tenth of affection as she had toward her friends. And yet it now happening he found himself unprepared.

She smelled _so _good. Felt so warm and alluring. His arousal activated as Starscream decided on staying as still as possible. Not wanting to frighten Alexis off of her sudden need of touch.

And then Alexis fell asleep, right there, sitting right by him. Her head moved over until she was resting on his shoulder, wet hair tickling his neck as he breathed her in. He moved a little, taking her hand out of his, turning it over, opening her palm as he lightly brushed his fingers down it, over her chipped nails and then on the other side. She shifted, turning her hand over as she grabbed back onto his. Murmuring something, warm breath wandered past his ear, hairs lifting on his neck as he felt his real body's engines rev quietly outside, other systems awakening as his desire thickened.

An hour passed, then another. Alexis shifting here and there, even managing to position him as well until at some point they were both lying on the floor. Her head was now resting comfortable near his chest, heated body touching his. Starscream didn't want to move, nor leave her. Unfamiliar with such comfort. So another hour passed. He monitored Alexis as he soaked her in. However, he couldn't put it off any longer. Scooting slowly away from her, he got up, leaning back down, his hand moving toward her face as he lightly touched her cheek with the back of his palm. And then Starscream picked her up, carefully placing her on the bed. She shivered, wrapping her hands around her body. Starscream realized she was now cold. He wondered briefly how to proceed, figuring it out he brought the covers up over her body, Alexis shifting underneath them as she curled within their folds.

Activating the security fields he left the room, turning the lights off as he did so. He paused outside the door, conflicted but certain. Knowing he had a job to perform. If not for his own pleasure than for Alexis' protection. Something he found actually meant something. For _she_ meant something to him. And he wasn't willing to lose what he was feeling, especially when it awakened him so, and brought with it a new form of pleasure that could come just from her looking at him.

He would have destroyed worlds for Alexis, murdered billions. Performed any action for her, if only at the promise of her touch.

Yet the destruction of Barricade was a good enough start as any.


	51. Familiar

Alexis wouldn't wake up. Starscream tried nudging her, tried speaking to her, tried one thing after another, every action failing.

To return and find her in such a state did not help the situation. Close to Barricade he had been, close enough that his claws had been itching to be released as anticipation peaked, ready to tear the Decepticon apart. The 'Con more than easy to find as he was only 127 miles south of where he had found the girl. But then his perimeter alarms sounded, video being broadcasted as he saw that enemies were approaching Alexis' location. The energy output from his security fields obviously getting unneeded attention.

It was hardly a decision when he left the Interceptor behind, when he turned back around, thrusters at maximum as Starscream activated his boosters so that he could return as quickly as possible. Inside of him, she now was, the Seeker carefully placing her there. His cockpit long ago redesigned into a sleep area to hold her while she slept.

And sleep, she did. Hours than a day. Then another.

Starscream had plenty of time to analyze her, plenty of time to figure out that she had some sort of sedative in her system. One the nanites had held back as long as they could, but due to the chemicals unwillingness to dissolve within her blood stream, they finally released it until it knocked her out completely.

Alexis' heart beat was something he forgot about, the steady drum that had a strength about it all its own, a reassuring presence that he acclimated to quickly. She tossed and turned much during the forced sleep cycle, hands wondering, legs rubbing, soft hair sliding back and forth across the now padded interior. Small doses of energy escaped from her, filtering into his systems as he was forced to ignore it, distracting it could be, pulling him into a warm feeling as he tried not to respond.

And then slowly her heart rate increased. The movements stilling some as she rolled onto her side, eyes opening lazily before they fell. Only to widen again as her hands pushed forward, fingers straying down the side of his now roomier cockpit. Sitting up, she looked around, eyes becoming large, breathing increasing as her heart rate pitched.

"What is going on? Where am I? What is this? I.."

"Remain calm."

He felt her fingers once more, this time digging into the soft folds underneath her.

"You changed yourself again." Alexis looked around at the new sunken sleep compartment, the interior's dimness not hiding her confusion at the sudden open space.

"We have much traveling to do. The less stops the better."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"42.36 hours," Starscream paused, giving her a moment for that to sink in. "What is the last thing you remember?"

She bit on her lip, wiped her eyes, then pushed a couple strands of her behind her ears. Sleepiness dissipated into absolute seriousness.

"I.. I.." Alexis was obviously struggling with something, her face pinching and creasing, her lids falling. "I remember. I remember those two Decepticons." She flinched. "I remember that Barricade was so proud of me because of it. I remember driving and driving some more. I remember you finding me. God I so wanted to sleep, so wanted for it to be over with. The bath felt so nice. The room was so unexpected. Warm covers, soft hand. Someone near me..." She was babbling a little as if thoughts weren't quite connecting, a strange foggy look in her eyes. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You spoke of two Deceptions?"

Again she flinched. He felt her body tense. Muscles taught in her legs as she scooted them upwards so that she could lean upon them.

"Did I?"

"You said that Barricade.."

"He didn't find me?"

"No he did not."

She chuckled awkwardly at that. "Of course not. I mean you did. You found me. I.. I thought it would have been Bumblebee that would have come for me. He... I miss him _so_ much.. him and the others... I.. we are moving?"

Without waiting for an answer she laid back once more, twisting onto her side, her hands wandered again. "I feel rather strange. As if, as if none of this is real," she finally whispered, that touch still upon him, now moving in small circles. "But you are. I know you are. And I, well I have to be. I.."

"You were drugged."

"I think I remember that. But I thought it was circumvented somehow."

"Only for a time."

"Oh." She sighed, warm breath pushing against him. Alexis sat back up, head twisting to the right, left, then back again as once more she took in where she was. She got up on her knees, body pushing upwards a little, shirt lifting slowly up as skin was reveled. Fingers brushed against the top of the darkened window panel. "Is it night or day?"

For a moment he did nothing, entranced suddenly by the paleness of her flesh. She wasn't like her friend to so casually show off her skin, even seemingly hiding it under as many clothes as she could. So Starscream stared, wondering when he started to find such organic qualities so appealing.

He brightened the glass, watching as she leaned back down, eyes upward, clarity coming back to her.

"Remain where you are," he commanded. Starscream started the process, the interior folding and twisting inwards and then back, seat coming up underneath her until she was sitting upon it. The Seeker's panels twisted around so that his instrumentation was once more visible.

"Okay. _That_ was strange," Alexis breathed out.

"Your sleep cycle is over, is it not?"

She blinked. Eyebrows rising, gaze going back out to the window. It was a clear sunny day all around them. Light pushed through to rest upon her.

"What are your intentions?" Alexis asked, face turning, green orbs bright with a need to know.

"That is up to you."

"How so?"

He analyzed her, taking a couple of readings, seeing that she did indeed seem to be of clear mind once more.

"It depends on whether or not you want to join the others once more. Know that you do _not_ have to."

Alexis frowned at that, hands wrapping around her front. What Starscream would have done if she would have just forgotten about them, and most especially about the Autobot scout.

"What other option is there?"

He spoke immediately, his vocals clear and with a purpose, "Stay with me. Stay with me and I will take you somewhere that this war will _never_ touch you again."

Starscream felt her back tense up against the seat, her fingers wandering until they settled on her legs. A long breath was released. Then she brought her head up, eyes staring straight ahead as she answered without flinching. What she said not what he had expected.

"And when you are bored with me?"

Starscream knew then that she comprehended exactly what he was offering. Not even bothering with the usual facades of confusion that she could use, something she seemed to love to do with Bumblebee, something he was starting to think that perhaps she did on purpose because she didn't want to deal with some truths. But it seemed she was tired with that at that moment.

"I.."

"Don't answer that. This discussion.." She shook her head as she cut in, voice sounding weary once more. "..is irrelevant. I am appreciative. I _am_. But how can you really expect something like that when you have treated me with such obvious disdain for most of the time that I have known you? And how am I supposed to feel anything like.. _that_ for you when I can't get past the terror you instill?"

Starscream said nothing for a time, Alexis' gaze drifting downwards and then away. Her mouth was firmly placed in a frown, obviously disturbed by what he had offered.

"I made an error," he finally said, his voice leveled and even, not betraying the turbulent tide that was crashing through his mainframe. "I spoke of such things too soon. I thought perhaps I was not the only one that has been.. awakened."

Again Alexis tensed, an uncomfortable sensation settling down upon her as she started to shift her body until she forced herself to still.

"I will take you back to your friends. But the journey shall not be an easy one. And you shall be stuck with me for some time. Perhaps during this time you will find I am not the monster you think I am. And that I have _far_ more to offer than terror."

A shiver drifted up her that he felt acutely, her head turning back to the side as she looked out the window. Her thoughts her own for some time.

* * *

Alexis couldn't stop staring in the mirror. It had been some time since she had done such a thing. Since when was her skin so white? Her eyes so large? And why was her heart suddenly picking up its beat as she suddenly struggled to breathe.

Traveling with Starscream had turned into the.. not so bad. At first she hadn't known what to expect from it all, hadn't known if she could handle him for such long periods of time. But a couple of days in his company and already she had acclimated, strange considering in part his personality had just simply changed. Sure he could be edgy and firm, but there was something underneath it all, something that the more time she spent with him, the more she _wanted_ to experience.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. She wasn't supposed to see him as anything other than what she had been told or believed, saw or even dreamed about. Even still she had some of his dreams, nightmares of torment that replayed from memories Starscream had transferred when he infused her with his energon. None of them pretty.

And she was getting used to how he felt. That energy she always gleaned from him turning into something almost nice, a soothing feeling of comfort that made her feel more than safe, but even perhaps protected.

That wasn't supposed to happen either.

"Alexis?"

She brought her body upwards, wiping her just washed face off with the hotel towel, then turning off the light, she exited the bathroom. He allowed her to sleep wherever she wanted, new liberties given to her that made her feel more like an individual. Alexis took advantage of it, seeing how disappointed he was that she didn't want to sleep more within him. He was getting easier to read, when there had been a time that she believed he had no true emotions at all.

Going to the door she unlocked it, finding Starscream standing there, bags in his hands. Why did she have to fight the need to smile? Why could she not help but appreciate the way he looked? He was no longer in uniform, but still all in black, from his pants to the Cybertronian lettered shirt, along with a long leather coat that not only complimented him, but gave him a certain look that had always appealed to her.

He held out the bags. Alexis took them as he allowed himself to come in uninvited, crashing in the chair beside the bed, boots clanking on the floor despite the fact it was carpeted. His fingers lazily passed through his shaggy hair, an ease about him that made it look like he was right where he belonged. His attention slowly went back up to her, a rather arrogant grin building as Starscream found her staring at him.

"Something on your mind little one?" By the tone of voice alone she knew what he was probably thinking.

"I was wondering if you managed to get a hold of them yet?"

His mouth barely moved but still she saw he was unhappy with her question, even disturbed.

"No. I was _not_. Signals are being blocked in this area. It will take me some time to break through them."

"I would just like to talk to Bee and Mikaela, even Sam or even Optimus. I.."

"Do you despise my company so much?"

She sat down on the bed, putting the bags on the floor. Starscream moving quickly yet smoothly, she found when she was done he was seated beside her. His hand pushed across the quilted comforter of the bed, fingers meeting the tips of her own. She smelled leather and just the hint of metal, scents that she was starting not to mind at all.

Alexis pulled her hand back, getting up. Turning around. "You have been so kind to me lately.. so.."

"_Kind_!" he shot out, eyes narrowing as his back became one sharp line, obviously disgusted with her choice of words. "I can be _so_ much more than kind to you Alexis," he finished, words softening as he got off the bed. Standing before her, his eyes were bright and steady. One of his hands slowly moved out toward her shoulder.

She backed away. Frowning.

"Thank you for the food," Alexis told him, finding herself unwilling to look at him. Yet still not past noticing how his hand dropped away, fingers straightening out along the side of his thigh.

"We leave in six hours," he snapped, tone hard and displeased, "make sure that you are ready by then." Starscream didn't bother with the door, just faded as he disappeared.

Going back to the bed Alexis crashed upon it. A pillow grabbed and put behind her head, she stared upwards. But then interest had her moving once more as she rolled over onto her stomach, head turning down the side of the bed as she tried to see what food he had brought. It was then that she _really_ couldn't stop herself from smiling as she shook her head.

One of the bags was filled with nothing but chocolate.


	52. Armed

Having Alexis with him, was like some sort of torture. However, that didn't stop Starscream from stretching it out as much as he could. Taking a course that while was indeed safer, also would leave her with him for even a greater period of time.

He wasn't used to being considerate of another. Wasn't used to not just taking what he wanted or even a female who was so.. objectionable to his obvious desire of her. The more time passed, the more he was less willing to part from her and the more he thought of just taking her. Forcing her to want him and stay with him. Starscream showing her new forms of pleasure; energy transfers initiated between them that perhaps would open her mind to him. Every intimate thought revealed as he knew her for all that she was. A bond forming stronger than ever before.

Starscream had never wanted to link himself to another. Never willing to commit or even consider it, the mere idea of such a thing prosperous, objectionable and extremely repellent.

But he had never wanted anyone as he did Alexis. More than just a hold she had over him, but his very spark in the palm of her hand. She could crush him if she chose to. Something that would have set him on a path of destruction and revenge like never before, and had the potential of bringing back the coldness and hollowness of his past that would not only be firmer, but permanent as well.

Yet unwilling she was to believe how he felt. Starscream always drawn to her even as she did her best to thrust him away. But he dismissed the rejection, unwilling to settle for it. Unwilling to listen to her as she spoke of Bumblebee here and there, a fondness toward the Autobot so apparent that he was surprised she didn't notice it herself. And he was more than unwilling to believe that the scout had won, and that he was far too late.

"Starscream?"

He brought himself out of his thoughts, finding Alexis leaning toward his panels, looking at them with interest.

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose.." She stopped, looking uncertain. "I mean that is.. do you think.." Again she halted. Words left unfinished, the will to get whatever she had been wanting to say dwindling as her resolve lessened.

"Ask."

Once more she looked distressed, but she also looked more determined. "Do you think you could teach me how to fly?" The words were said so quickly they were garbled together. Alexis tilted her head to the side, scooting back in the chair then bashfully peered up.

"_You_ want to learn how to _fly_?" Starscream didn't mean for his words to come out so sharp, but once more she had caught him off guard. There was a revelation in the request that he had been waiting for with such expectation that he felt elated. She was no longer afraid of him, not like she had been.

And it was the sign he had been waiting for. For it seemed even he, a Decepticon that knew nothing but war, hardship and never ending violence was due a measure of hope.

"The concept of one of your kind flying me is not only revolting but _deeply_ insulting as well." He enjoyed the way her eyes narrowed, fire in them building. "However, _you_ Alexis are not only as unlike your species as they come, but also I believe worthy of such an honor."

Starscream watched as her face softened, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. A smile followed afterwards that made his afterburners nearly kick in as she shook her head at him.

"You are such a jerk."

"Perhaps, but I do keep you on your.. what is it you humans say? Yes. Your toes."

* * *

Starscream made her forget about things. Made her mind move beyond what she had experienced. Not giving her a chance to dwell on anything upsetting as he diverted her to the extreme. At first it had been caution that made her so alert around him, but as the days passed, the longer they were together, the more it became a form of interest, Alexis suddenly fascinated by the way he was around her.

"I have something for you."

Alexis got up from the rest area's picnic table, turning to face Starscream. He bent down on his knee plates, the soft earth caving underneath his ample weight.

"What is it?"

"I shall show you," he told her.

Starscream lowered his hand, tilting his head as he waited for her to climb on his palm. She hesitated momentarily. Since he found her, it was the first time he had wanted her to do such a thing. But after deciding that she didn't feel threatened, she climbed up on his hand, noticing the satisfied look upon him when she did so.

He took them beyond the rest area, past the highway, the cement and restrooms. Pushing trees out of his way, he made his way through. Reaching a clearing he slowly put her down, climbing out of his palm Alexis waited to see what was going on.

"This is for you."

Once more she nearly jumped out of her skin. She should have been getting used to the way the human Starscream would just appear out of nowhere, but this time he was practically touching her from behind, his extremely warm breath on the back of her neck.

Taking a step forward, she turned around to face him, finding the real him several yards away overshadowing them both. Starscream held something in his now relatively small hand, a device she was unfamiliar with.

"It is a weapon," Starscream revealed, "it is time you learned to defend yourself."

"I don't want it."

"You wish to always be the victim?" he asked, suddenly examining her as if to understand.

"I.."

"To remain on this planet means your encounter of the enemy is not only absolute, but certain. It is time for you to be able to fight back. To be able to challenge and even thwart those that oppose or try to harm you."

"I do not want to kill," she said, absolute conviction in her words.

"Killing is not always required. Yet would you rather your own life be extinguished instead?"

"I don't know."

"Such a ridiculous answer for a species that has almost as much as a desire for survival as our own race." He held out his hand again. Voice taking on a soft tone that swirled through the air, fading away to a whisper as it beckoned. "Take it Alexis. Take it and _never_ be afraid again."

She stared at the thing, hand reaching, one of her fingers touching it. A step was taken forward as she examined at it more closely. "It doesn't look like much."

"That is the point. Take it."

Alexis swallowed, then grabbed onto the thing. It was incredibly smooth, a subtle gold that glittered under the sun, curved metal that fit perfectly in her hand, a warmth about it that made the chilly air seem more acute.

"Shall I show you how to use it?" Starscream practically purred. He stepped closer, more than pleased that she now held it.

"How does it work?" she found herself asking.

"Attach it to your wrist."

Alexis scoffed, chuckling darkly. "And _where _have I heard that _before_? The last time someone made me do that I was stuck with this!"

She shoved her wrist into his face, ready to throw the device back at him. But he caught her hand, pulling it slowly to him.

"Yet you wear the Deception mark so well." Using his thumb, he caressed the symbol, slowly and methodically as if memorizing every inch of her wrist. He then let go of her, actually managing to look sincere.

"I swear by my spark that this is neither intrusive nor will it bring any harm to your rather fragile flesh."

Still she didn't move.

"My dear sweet Alexis, if I wanted to harm you, do you not believe I would have done it at any number of other opportune moments?"

"Perhaps, but one thing I have learned is not to trust a Deception bearing gifts."

Starscream laughed at that, greatly amused. But then he stilled as he became serious. "I will not force you to put it on. I see that you still have issues of trust with me which I cannot fault. One is always best to be cautious. It is a shame that you do not know me to see that I only want.." He paused for a moment, looking pained. ".. to make sure that you are given every possible opportunity to stay alive. You _are_ a life worth preserving."

Alexis bit her lip, taking one last look at him. Then she slowly offered her hand and the weapon to him, allowing Starscream to show her how to put it on. He pressed a button on the side and pushed her coat sleeve up. The thin apparatus doubled in length, placing it on her wrist it folded over, the ends meeting on the other side as more metal spread up to the back of her hand. That done, she flexed, the metal so fine she barely even felt it.

"It _still_ doesn't look like much."

"That is because it hasn't been properly activated yet." Starscream came back toward her, taking hold of her shoulders and slowly turning her to the left. "See that tree over there? Make yourself believe it is your enemy, allow yourself to know that you can destroy it. And you will." His left hand wrapped around her, the other grabbing hold of her arm and lifting it upwards. "Destroy it," he commanded, his words thick and excited.

She looked at the tree, a rather skinny looking thing that was as bare as it was tall. Alexis tried to imagine it was something other than it was, but Starscream was standing so close to her, his other hand now wrapped comfortably around her waist. Suddenly, she felt oddly distracted.

"Do it," he whispered, smooth words drifting into her ears.

Alexis concentrated again, pushing everything out of her mind until... she watched as the device seemed to come alive, a small panel pushing upwards and then a beam of thin light shooting out of it. It impacted with the tree, bark exploding as the trunk tilted backwards then broke in half, splintered wood protruding skywards.

"That was pathetic," Starscream said, pushing away from her as he stared at the still smoking tree. "Were you _even_ trying? A day old sparkling could have done better than that!"

His words were hard and cruel, reminding Alexis of who she was dealing with as she leveled the weapon once more at the tree, anger building as she imagined it was him.

Once more, the weapon discharged, only this time she found herself thrown back from the force of it. She crashed against Starscream, who tried to grab hold of her, only to fall back with her. Somehow he ended up on top of her. Alexis' hands found their way to his arms, his muscles tightening underneath her fingers as she tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Are you damaged?" he finally asked, his tone scratchy and low as he looked down, face so close to hers. Starscream's eyes that she once found hard and lacking compassion, were now filled with such life.

Alexis shook her head, trying hard not to think about his body that was so firm against her own, his long coat practically engulfing her, or the contrast between the cold ground and his extremely warm body. He finally got off her. Alexis pushed her body upwards as she slowly stood.

"_Better_. Motivation helps I see. One thing you should know is that the plator imploder is activated by emotions. The stronger the emotions, the more potent the blast."

"And how exactly does it sense my emotions?"

"Simple. It is tuned to your energy signature and through your nanites is able to translate the chemical reactions in your body that are stimulated by what you feel. And apparently you feel much."

He stepped out of her path, unblocking the view from the tree, or at least what was left of it, now nothing but burning wood.

"I did that?"

Starscream turned back around to view her, pleased. She didn't like that, didn't like any of it. Twisting her hand around, pressing the tiny button, the weapon folded from her hand, falling off into her open palm as it returned into its original curved shape.

"Then I _really_ don't want it. Take it back." Alexis thought of the two Decepticons she had killed, suddenly repulsed and squeamish.

His critical gaze fell upon her. "Stop acting so foolishly."

"I am not. I don't want it. I _won't_ wear it."

He said nothing for a couple long moments, then walked toward her, taking the imploder away. "As long as you are with me. You _will_ wear it."

The tone of voice was not to be missed. Immediately, she felt defensive and angry.

"I thought this was my choice."

"It is _a_ choice. _My_ choice."

Starscream snapped it back on her wrist, warm metal firm against her flesh once more. Alexis looked at it, unnerved. "I won't use it. I would rather be left behind. So go." She pointed behind him. "Leave me and take this stupid thing with you." Alexis was ready to take it off again but his hand landed over hers, not permitting the action.

He took a step closer, then another. "You are acting like an imbecile. You really think I would risk my life and everything I have worked so hard to achieve, and throw it away just to leave you to behind to be killed?"

"I can take care of myself."

Alexis tried to get out of his grip, but he wasn't having it. Crimson eyes landed on her with conviction.

"No. No you can't.. but you can stop being so fragging stubborn and try to see that I am only doing this.. for you."

It was the first time he had said something so obviously selfless that she was rather stunned.

He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear as he actually added to it, "I only want to protect you Alexis. Allow me to do that."

She frowned, then glanced up at him, a strength behind his gaze that made her suddenly feel nervous and yet somehow appreciated. But she still couldn't get past the severity of his forced request. Just when she had started to see him as something other than she had believed, and now she felt once more out of her element and more than insecure. She had to remind herself, that he was a Decepticon. Used to getting his own way. And what she wanted meant nothing if it conflicted with his own wishes.

Starscream let go of her, backing away even as his eyes remained fixed. He looked about as unhappy as she felt, and as stubborn as he was accusing her of being.

"I will wear it for now. But I am _not_ happy about it," Alexis relented.

"Then this matter is settled."

"For the moment," she added, "there is always tomorrow."

A small smile appeared on his mouth. "Yes Alexis. There _most_ certainly_ is_."


	53. Acceptance

Alexis didn't know if Starscream was angry with her, disappointed or something else, but ever since their argument about her wearing the weapon, things between them had been strained. He became more distant, even approaching her less in his human form. Something she was almost grateful for.

"Do you ever stop reading that?"

She put her Bible down. Looking at the blank panel before her, never entirely sure exactly where she was supposed to look when addressing him inside his cockpit.

"I am trying to memorize some scriptures.."

"You have had more than enough time to upload them to your system by now."

"Things don't work that way with us humans."

"Yes. Your inefficiently as a species never fails to amaze me."

She rolled her eyes, not letting his caustic attitude affect her. "A _shame_ since we were created _just_ for your amusement."

He ignored that comment. And for some reason she was disappointed.

"We are here," he informed her.

Alexis scooted over, peering out the window, watching as they landed in front of the mall. She needed new clothes. She still didn't know why he got her all the other ones to begin with, only to leave her with what she just had on. And Starscream didn't understand why she needed more than what she wore. But still she managed to convince him to let her get something new anyway.

Climbing out of him she watched as the jet shifted and folded, curving over and underneath, everything fitting perfectly into place until Starscream stood before her in the wide empty parking lot.

"You have twenty minutes."

"I need more time than that. You said this area was clear right?"

His optics flashed. "I did."

"Then there really isn't a rush is there?"

"I still do not understand why we need to be here."

"Because a person can only wear the same clothes for so long before they become permanently attached to their bodies."

He leaned down, hand coming toward her, fingers actually tugging on the top of her shirt. She held in the shriek that tried to escape.

"They do not appear attached to you."

Alexis swiped his hand away. Starscream straightened up as his wings rose.

"I was _being_ facetious Starscream."

"So it would appear."

She smiled thinly, turning and walking up the long steps. The glass doors to the shopping center were still open, however, the entire mall was empty, if not in disarray. The lights were still on, even music overhead, just everything abandoned.

It didn't take Alexis much time to find a little shop that appealed, her unable to get past how much of a dream it felt like. So often she had them where she was in store helping herself, everything just for her and for free.

But it was rather creepy. Shadows suddenly large and ominous, many a dark corner that could hide many things. Hurrying things up Alexis grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater, dropping her coat and going back to the dressing room she tried them on, grateful that the first thing she found fit. Returning to the rack, she grabbed a couple more like it, so she could have something clean to change into later.

She was heading back when something caught her eye, something that made her stop and walk toward it, hands leaning against the display window as she stared at the object of her attention.

A dress.

It captivated so, the soft fabric of purple that shimmered, the straps that were delicate. It had been so long since she had worn anything like it. So long since she had even wanted to. So why now? She turned then went in the store, locating the rack that held the dresses. Finding her size quickly enough and before she could questions herself further, Alexis found herself standing in front of the full length mirror, awed that the person in it was actually her.

It fit perfectly, although tighter than she was used to, and the front curved down further than she found comfortable. But suddenly she felt very much like a girl, felt more like a human being and just a little normal.

"What are you doing Alexis?" she questioned herself, getting a pinched nose and a frown as a reply. She stared at herself a couple of moments longer, twirling around in the thing, making a couple ridiculous poses as she allowed herself to believe everything was as it should be. Alexis' imagination took off as she allowed herself to hear people around her; laughing voices and animated conversation, the saleslady trying to convince her that all she needed was matching shoes and a necklace to make it complete.

But then it faded, dwindling away as she stood there suddenly feeling stupid and more than ridiculous, the dress feeling more than a little confining.

So she took it off, changing once more as she left the little shop behind. Grabbing her other clothes she found a backpack from another store, using it she stuffed her acquired objects inside. Then she went and got other things she might need, before finding a security device remover to get rid of the restraining clips on some of her clothes and backpack.

Alexis started to leave, stopping before the exit. The sign blinked above her and yet she couldn't seem to move through it. But Starscream promised he would take her back to Bumblebee, promised that he would fix her communication device and that he would work on getting a signal through.. promised.. there were too many promises..

Alexis walked unhurriedly outside, going down the steps, finding out immediately that Starscream was nowhere to be seen. But then she heard him behind her. He landed, arms crossing over his cockpit.

"You are done?"

She pulled the backpack strap more tightly over her shoulder. "Yes."

He analyzed her leisurely. "Yet you look exactly as you did."

"Because I have my coat on."

An eye ridge rose. "As you say."

He compacted back into the F-22. Alexis climbed up the ladder as she settled inside. They took off right away. For some reason, Alexis couldn't stop thinking about the dress she left behind in the empty dressing room.

* * *

Starscream had lied to her several times already. Some of it required, some it for his own purpose, and some just because he was so used to it.

So it was easy enough to tell her that the Autobot transmissions were jammed, that he couldn't get through to Bumblebee and that finding her friends was more difficult than he thought. Alexis was displeased, but she accepted it. Not that it stopped her from constantly asking about it.

All the effort he had made to give her a comfortable place for her sleep cycle, and she used it as little as possible, requesting a hotel or a motel, even an abandoned house here and there, more than willing to sleep anywhere but inside him.

But he had had enough of that, as he told her they were about to enter a more densely populated Decepticon area, and that any further nonessential stops would not be allowed. Alexis seemed disturbed just a little, so he allowed her one more night to herself, a separation that he was starting to find intolerable.

Of course he monitored her, watching Alexis constantly.

Already he knew that she liked taking long hot baths, ones which more than interfered with his thermal scanners but didn't block the fact that sometimes she liked to sing. Songs that were happy and carefree, melancholy and depressing or even ones that were so childish and over simplistic that he just couldn't understand why she bothered with them.

She didn't always sleep as well as she tried to let on, sometimes pacing the room only to sit and read a while, then getting back up, talking to herself in the manner he was more than accustomed to, those scriptures she was trying to memorize coming out of her mouth.

Alexis didn't use the computer he got her as much as Starscream would have thought, she almost seemed suspicious of it. She would just turn it on, staring for long periods of time at the blank screen, only to turn it back off.

That particular day had been a rather long one, him making them travel farther than usual, her getting tired but unwilling to say anything. He finally stopped, Alexis going inside the hotel room he forced open, her crashing on the unused bed as she fell asleep immediately.

Starscream watched her then as well, still and at peace she seemed. Three hours she was like that until without warning she was suddenly screaming, tossing and turning, then yelling some more as her hands tried to push whatever she was seeing back. He didn't waste a moment as he appeared before her bed, finding her now folded over herself, crying softly.

"Alexis?"

"Leave me alone."

He sat down on the bed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I _can't_."

She turned around, sitting up and then doing the unexpected as she grabbed a hold of him, crying into his shirt as she held on tight. They fell back on the bed, her wrapping around him as she continued to cry, sobs racking through her body. Her head disappeared against his neck, warm liquid falling on his skin. Alexis was seeking comfort. Something no one had ever wanted from him before. Starscream wrapped his other hand around her, rubbing her back gently, not able to get rid of the awkward feeling that he was doing everything wrong. But it was his first time.

He held her for some time, the crying stopped, Alexis rolling around and pulling away from him, her back facing him as he wondered what was to happen next.

"I killed.. I killed two Decepticons," she finally said, so softly he barely picked it up. Turning back around she faced him, hair covering half her face, but she didn't bother moving it out of the way. "And I was just back there doing it again.. it was so real.. I.. can't even dream anymore without being tormented."

"Why did you kill them?"

Her eyes filled up with liquid, mouth trembling. "One of the last times I escaped from Barricade, I was caught.. and one of them was.. was trying to.." She shivered, gulped hard and then turned back around. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"How?" He tried to keep his anger in check. Wanting to drill her for names and details, wanting to find out as much information as he could. Revenge seeming a sweeter prospect than ever before.

"Barricade said it was my nanites.."

Starscream got out of the bed, going around to the other side so that he could see her better. Sitting back down she made room for him, Alexis suddenly not so conscious of their closeness as she usually was.

"They _can_ serve a defensive purpose, but that fact that you- a human- was able to make them function as such.. is rather... fascinating."

It was then that he knew why she had such apprehension toward the weapon he had given her and why she never spoke much of what happened with Barricade or even about her escape.

Her eyes widened, mouth tightening. Covers thrown off her body as she ran to the bathroom, the door shut and locked behind him as he heard her slump down on the other side. He had most definitely not said the right thing. Going over to the door, he tried the handle, even when he knew it wouldn't budge. So easily he could have forced it open, but deciding that wouldn't go over well, Starscream tried another approach.

"Ask yourself this. Was it worth getting them to stop or would you have rather they succeeded?" Starscream's words chilled, the thought of someone violating her stirring up imagery of appendages torn, energon splattered, screams echoing as he diminished sparks.

A minute passed by. Then another. And eleven and a half more. The door suddenly opened. Alexis looked at him.

"I would have rather had them stop," she whispered. "But I didn't want to kill them." Her eyes were pleading, her voice strong and full of conviction. "Can you understand that?"

He stepped towards her. "I don't understand. But I _do_ want to understand _you_. Let me try."

Alexis brought her head up, clear eyes connecting with his own. An impulse drove through that he could no longer ignore. Starscream shoved her firmly against the door as he leaned into her, wanting desperately to make contact with her mouth. But he wasn't given a chance as she shoved him away, Alexis staring at him with something between disbelief and bewilderment. Starscream came again, unwilling to give up, she backed away, turning her head from him, not even willing to look at him. She _still_ didn't want him.

He lost it then, fist crashing through the wall behind her, a loud curse following. Denied, and then denied again. _He_, Starscream. Decepticon warrior and Seeker Supreme. And all it took was one puny carbon based life form to turn him into a pathetic mass of willing submission.

But he could only be denied so often. Could only be put off so long. And then in the end if she refused him still, he would take her off the pathetic planet, take her from everything she knew and was familiar with, away from her ideals and simple morality. She would know him and _only_ him. And she would have no other course but to change her attitude. To accept him. To acquiesce to _his _will. For Alexis' survival would be based on whether or not she was pleasing _him_.

His fist dropped. His view suddenly filled with those stunning green eyes. Some fear was within them along with that human compassion, something that should have repulsed him, but instead stilled the rage within.

She approached him cautiously, placing a hand on his as she checked it, not realizing that he couldn't really be damaged in that form. Once more, he was reminded why he would never force anything from her, and also why he had such a need for her acceptance. _Willing_ acceptance.

In the end if he won her Starscream knew it would be a prize worth all that he had endured. And his pride, his programmed instinct to conquer- be damned.


	54. Phenomenon

In the end, Alexis fixed the Autobot device herself. And through that figured out that it was he who had been blocking all the transmissions, both incoming and outgoing.

Starscream waited for the anger, waited for the inevitable silence that would follow that showed him her displeasure. Instead she found a new torture. Talking to her friends and more often than not talking to Bumblebee, the scout's voice filling his cabin as he could do nothing but seethe as he listened to her sickly happy voice, a tone that had yet to be directed at him. Murderous intent plunged in his core.

When the rendezvous coordinates were given, ones that were less than a day away, Starscream had little option but to alter his course, anxiety created as he realized loss was suddenly inevitable. And that despite all his efforts, he was no closer to obtaining Alexis than he had in the beginning.

_Eleven hours from destination:_

"I know why you did it Starscream. I.." She squeezed the small chapstick in her hand, the thing that had ruined it all, or perhaps it was her ingenuity. "I'm not angry at you anymore. After all it wasn't the worst experience of my life." Alexis leaned forward. "And it was worth it to get away from Barricade. But exactly how long did you expect this to go on?"

"Longer than this."

She actually laughed at that, hand covering her mouth as if to hide it.

_Eight hours from destination:_

"What are you going to do after we meet up with the others?" She was excited, more than that ecstatic, it building the closer they got. The happier Alexis got, the worse Starscream felt. However, Alexis was less than surprised by his growing foul mood.

"That is undecided."

"You will re-join the Decepticons?"

"Is that what you see me doing?"

"I.. rather hope not."

"And why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, taking a drink from a bottled water.

_Six hours from destination:_

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"It can't wait?"

"No."

"Are you at least eighty seven percent certain this time?"

"I am."

"...Altering course. This will by all probabilities delay our arrival by thirteen minutes."

Alexis smiled, leaning forward. Just a little pressure applied on his stick as she did so. "Then go _faster_."

_Three hours from destination:_

"Why did you save my life?"

"Which time?"

"The first.. You didn't have to. And even if you tried to kill me afterwards.. you still didn't have to save my life.. so why do it at all?"

"Because you held value."

She scrunched her eyebrows, hand wandering to the imploder he had given her, as she rubbed it softly. One of her fingers slid underneath it, Alexis pulling it out and then sliding it under again, repeating those actions over and over.

"Are you saying you find me.. valuable? That is twice you have told me now. I may start believing that you mean it."

_One hour from destination:_

"Are we almost there?... Starscream?"

"We are."

"When we arrive.. are you going to.. despise me again?"

"I believe we have passed that marker some time ago."

"Oh."

_Fifteen minutes from destination:_

"What was that?"

"We are being followed... This may become a little unsettling. I suggest you hold on." Starscream couldn't help but fill a little smug with his next word, especially when it seemed she needed no coaching. ".._tight_."

* * *

Alexis didn't know how many times Starscream had turned her upside down, then dropped the bottom out from underneath, and shot back up. It was a roller coaster ride on acid, a ride, she would never be able to forget, and the battle had yet to officially start.

"Surrender Starscream and we will escort you to Megatron. He is _most_ eager to see you."

"Identify yourself."

"My designation is unimportant. My rank however is about to increase thanks to you. Come willingly or I will _blow_ you out of the sky."

"Arrogant fool," Starscream uttered after he broke off communications. A sound built, a burst of light tearing out of him. The small aircraft in front of them swerved out of the way, shooting under them.

They rolled again, hands appearing on his side as Alexis was given even a better view. His transformation was so fluid that for a moment she didn't even know it happened. Until a helicopter was coming right at them at an entirely new angle, blades whirling round and round so close she could see inside the empty craft. It made a pass at them. Weapon fire impacted the cockpit, forcing Alexis to cover her eyes. They opened again when screeching metal filled the air, them becoming large when she found that Starscream had not only halted the helicopter's attack, but making a movement so quick it was barely a flash of light, had ripped off the 'Copter's blades, dropping the vehicle as it crashed on a house below. Smoke followed it the whole way down.

And then his sensors went off, a new blip showing up on the screen.

"Starscream behind you! Another one."

"Yes. I know."

Suddenly, they were flipping backwards, the world folding over them and then twisting as he righted himself back up. Sparks of fire shot on each side followed by explosions, turbulence building, the cabin shaking as the barrage upon them continued. This time she couldn't help but watch, eyes wide open.

Once more, they became still, Starscream hovering as the craft in front of them did the same. Alexis looked it over, not recognizing its design. Curves and long twists were along its side that was a testament that the vehicle was definitely not Earth based. Large fins folded out on the end and curved downwards, things that looked like it would have hindered flight instead of enabling it. But she learned quickly enough they had nothing to do with that, for they suddenly sprung upwards, missiles spinning out of them, ones that were coming right for them. She waited for them to move, waited for them to drop or do anything to avoid the things. Her mouth opened, then snapped shut when Starscream shot of a blast. Fire blasted in front of them, smoke building. Alexis exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding, the ease quickly disappearing as the fog parted, a missile breaking through.

Closer and closer it came, Alexis unable to do anything but watch it as she prepared for impact, sick curiosity making her wonder what it would feel like. And then she watched with great astonishment as Starscream just plucked it out of the air, did a twist around in the sky, and let the weapon go, their enemy not even having the slightest chance of moving out of the way, stupidly getting closer to view what he believed was their demise. She heard the Decepticon scream as the missile impacted against one of his wings, the mech transforming into a rather stocky looking robot as he rolled and fell, becoming smaller and smaller until he transformed, thrusters coming on-line as he fled.

She couldn't help but be in awe. Adrenaline surged forcibly as it went straight to her head. What Starscream had just done, she had never seen anything like it. Excitement came from the experience, from his confidence and the raw power that he had demonstrated. Seeing it all so up close and personal had her feelings doing a strange switch; his recent time with her, the way he was around her, suddenly it all meant something new, something different, something.. he had given up much, sacrificed plenty. Alexis immediately felt humble and terrified, knowing what else he had done, such terrible things, but at that moment it suddenly didn't matter, and she couldn't bring herself to think about it. Instead her mind was on other variables, like why her heart felt like it was about to explode, her stomach filled with a strange sharp ache.

Alexis hadn't wanted it to happen, never believed it would. And why wasn't there any warning?

* * *

Landing a good distance away Starscream kept his view on Alexis. Her breathing was strained, fingers wound tightly around her seat-belt, face turned away so he couldn't gauge her reaction thoroughly.

"Are we.. are we there?" she finally asked, eyes wide, face flushed.

"No. But if the Autobot has any sensors that are worth anything, he will be able to find us on his own. You can get out now."

She finally seemed to hear, as she released the clutch hold. Alexis climbed out, leaning against the ladder he extended before she took a couple steps shakily away. Something was wrong with her. Starscream felt it in his energon. Something different as well, something he couldn't identify.

"Are you hurt?"

She brought her gaze upwards, finding his humanized form. Alexis blinked, then blinked again, pupils dilating as her breathing increased. It was then, her eyes upon him that he identified what was going on. At first he didn't allow himself to believe it, but the longer he took her readings, comparing it to the research he had done on humans, including that of their biological protocols, he found there was no denying it.

Starscream approached Alexis, not wanting what was going on with her to fade, not wanting to give her a chance to think herself out of it. Not quite able to believe that all it took was a seven minute fight, one that wasn't even comparable to a training exercise.

Grabbing hold of her, one hand wrapped around her neck. He leaned down then picked up momentum, pushing firmly against her as he brought Alexis to him. Mouths met, her usual resistance gone, willingness suddenly apparent as he found her hand going to his shoulder, bringing him even closer.

It was entirely different when she was a willing participant, a whole new experience that surpassed his most vivid of imaginations. Everything changed when she surrendered to him, allowing Starscream to taste her as he deepened his contact. He pushed harder against her, unable to feel as if he was close enough.

"Starscream I need to breathe," she finally spoke after pulling herself away, voice heavy as she gulped in the air with a sudden need.

He smiled a little, leaning back toward her, fingers going to Alexis' neck, gliding down her throat, going back to the pulsing beat that sung only for him. A beat that picked up its pace.

"I don't think I.."

Starscream didn't let her finish, her lips silenced by his own. Desperation and need made his engines come on-line as his thrusters built in pressure. He couldn't let go of her, couldn't stop touching her face, hands, neck, mouth, couldn't stop kissing her as each time he was just a little overwhelmed by her eagerness.

"Alexis.." he whispered in her ear, taking a moment to just feel her against him. She was shier about it, revealing her innocence that Starscream had long suspected.

Those inescapable eyes turned toward him, then fell away when a beeping sound starting. Alexis backed away, pulling out her small tube as she pressed a button, it unfolding as she put the phone to her ear. Dissatisfied, Starscream came back toward her, unwilling to part from her just yet.

"Alexis are you there? Are you all right? We just saw those.."

He heard Bumblebee's voice, heard it and identified the cheerfulness in which Alexis responded. The conversation lasted for a minute before she terminated it.

"They are going to be here in about two minutes." She now seemed rather dulled in her excitement, an awkwardness starting to build. "I..I..."

Starscream let his hands wander behind her neck, moving in closer as he whispered, "We don't have to be here when they arrive."

She smiled softly at that, then frowned. "..I do."

"Ask me to remain," he commanded, a firmness to his voice that at one time would have offended her, only made her signals peak.

"And when we meet up with the other Autobots?" she asked, a soft tone used that had his human body bristling.

"They will part me from you at the expense of their own demise."

Alexis laughed at that, then halted when she realized he was beyond serious. That was an engine approached them from behind. Starscream immediately identified it as Bumblebee, who was approaching a little faster than he needed to be. Alexis looked over his shoulder, already smiling, hand lifting ready to wave. Starscream caught it, bringing it and her attention back down on him.

"This _wasn't_ a mistake," he told her. "When you are tying to talk yourself out of what you were feeling here, _remember_ that, and remember that I could feel it as well. There is no hiding your emotions from me, not when they are so strong."

She looked at him, turning her hand around she slid it slowly out of his, one of her fingers deliberately straying along the edge, as if she was testing something. But then contact was broken in its entirety. Alexis stood there for a couple of moments longer before she left. That was when there was laughter and crying behind him, words of joy spoken and then a rev of an engine as she climbed inside the Autobot.

Dark thoughts filled his processor. Plans emerging that at one point he wouldn't even have deliberated upon, but acted on. Instead he deactivated his holo-form, finding his cockpit empty and hollow. Alexis' scent left behind mingled throughout, a sweet tantalizing thing that forced him to turn his filters off as he allowed it to cling to his interior. He was mad. He was out of his element, and by Primus if all it took was one short but delicious encounter before his obsession was taken to the next level. Humanity once more became interesting as he found a need to further expand his knowledge.. first hand.

If Thundercracker and Skywarp saw him now, he would have never heard the end of it.


	55. Impaired

Everything was different. Barricade knew that with certainty. Knew it and resented it and couldn't help but wonder..

Perhaps if he hadn't miscalculated when he administered the sedative; forty-two hours she was supposed to be out. He left her behind to dispose of the two Decepticon bodies, only to return later that night, finding where he left Alexis, not only empty, but her trail practically non existent. For it started to rain later that day, a cold harsh spray of water that covered any signs. Not that he didn't try to find her, not that he didn't put an effort into it. Barricade knew that she had left on her own, and found a car at a gas station. He even knew the relative direction she went in. But for once he was too late. That evident when he found the abandoned car, a rather large impact on the road in front of it, a couple small footprints and some burned bushes on the sides of the road.

Starscream.

That in itself was enough for Barricade to give up the hunt, knowing that the Seeker had been searching for him much since he acquired the girl, Barricade always able to stay one step ahead. A task that had been getting more difficult as the weeks passed.

He wasn't surprised when the Air Commander came after him once more. Already prepared Barricade was, knowing though that even his weapon upgrades were no match for the flyer, for Starscream didn't even have to land to take him out. Two miles away from him, his sensors picked up the Seeker had not only turned around, but then disappeared completely off his radar not even moments later.

That had been unexpected. Obviously affected by the girl Starscream was, allowing her to get under his programming. He knew though that the it was just being put off, the two would meet eventually, and then, perhaps then, one of them would meet their end.

Weeks passed unexpectedly quick; uneventfully.

Barricade drove much since he lost the girl, anger and resentment pushing him mile after mile. He went through one town, then another and another still. Some empty, some not so. A bar was in one of them that he just happened to be passing at the time, a woman going inside that looked so much like _her_, that he had stopped, then followed as he went inside the small building.

It was dark and smelled primarily of alcohol and sweat. Some annoying music played as he made his way to a stool, a couple interested glances turning his way, most just ignoring him. And then she was suddenly sitting by him. A drink put down by him as she started to make, what he believed the humans called small talk. He took his time to look at her, the darkness did much, for he saw the girl in her. The way she tilted her head, the way she would scrunch her nose sometimes as the woman laughed at her own jokes. And then suddenly she was leaning near, hot breath fanning against Barricade's skin as she whispered in his ear. Something about how she loved men on the force and then an invitation of sorts.

She was inebriated and he had been off balance since the girl's departure, so Barricade permitted it, realizing as soon as he entered the woman's house that she meant something totally different that he had originally thought. Not quite the form of punishment he had in mind when she had made the suggestion. At first he had been disturbed, but then he caught something in her eyes, a hint of defiance that reminded him of the girl.

So Barricade picked her up off the floor from where he had pushed her after she had attacked his mouth with her own, gripping firm to her hand.

"_Don't_ speak. Don't turn on the lights. Do you _understand_?"

She had bobbed her head, smiling as she licked her lips slowly, excitement actually stirring in her from his demands.

Barricade wasn't kind with her, nor tender. A pent up rage spilled out of him as he substituted it. Disgusted at first by what they were doing and then widely hungry. The woman did her best to keep up with him but still not adequate enough for his needs. However, she didn't say a word. And was good at following orders. And what she lacked in endurance she made up for in enthusiasm.

That wasn't enough though when the first rays of light spilled through the blinds, showing the woman as older that he had originally thought. Wrinkles were under her eyes, the hair not quite the shade he had allowed himself to believe. And even the masking subroutine he had created before they started, couldn't hide the fact that when the woman spoke, when she started to speak, was nothing at all like he needed it to be.

That was when everything crashed. And the woman suddenly speaking, not only that but asking him questions, had Barricade snapping back towards disgusted. His hands had found themselves around her neck, pressure applied as she started to gag. Then she shut up, then she didn't say another word, eyes rolling back as she slumped back against the pillow.

Barricade thought of finishing her off but then his sensors picked something up, that while not totally unexpected, had him wanting to get out of the room, away from what he had done, and back to.. back to who he was. Who he was supposed to be, even if it meant the end of his freedom. He was starting to think it was highly overrated.

"So here you are my old friend."

He had waited outside the edge of the small town, watching as the Decepticon forces obliterated it and burned it down to the ground in less than twelve minutes. Some of the humans were taken as slaves, others not surviving the attack. Barricade wasn't even the least bit curious if the woman had made it, the woman he hadn't even bothered with finding out a name. None of it mattered. She had served her purpose, even if as a poor imitation.

Barricade turned around, bending down towards his master.

"Lord Megatron," he answered simply.

"It has been a while."

He got up off his knee plates, finding Megatron staring down at him with rare civility and a dose of silent contemplation. Smoke pushed past them, activity coming to an abrupt end as the armada was ordered away.

"You are ready to join me once more." It wasn't a question, nor was Megatron making a request.

"I am."

"Excellent. I have many tasks waiting for you, ones only _you_ could appreciate."

"I live to serve you my Lord."

"Yes. Yes you do. Perhaps in the future you will try harder to remember that."

He said nothing. There was no need. Already Megatron had left Barricade, shooting into the atmosphere after relaying the needed coordinates.

Barricade transformed, the vacancy once more making him unduly miserable. He wondered where the girl was, wondered who she was with. He loathed and despised her. All of that before he even discovered what she had left him with. Or what she made him want. There would be no ignoring it now. Nor the fact that he wouldn't be satisfied until he found her again. To punish her. To kill her. To..

His tires screamed underneath, pavement breaking up as it crumbled. He took off as he followed after Megatron.

It was only a new form of lust after all, and he had more immediate tasks to deal with. Barricade's old desires grew as he wondered what Megatron had in store for him, hopefully something that involved force. For a foul mood he was still in, and ready to dish out some damage.

* * *

Happy. Bumblebee was happy. Extremely so. Having Alexis back, seeing that she was unharmed and rather stable, then the reunion with Mikaela and Sam, everyone once more back together and accounted for, more than helped with the creation of the mood.

He had never known that a month could feel so long. Not when it was followed by two more weeks and a day. How he had missed Alexis, thought of her, wanted her back. How he wanted to go after her as well. Bee would have if it hadn't been for his friends. He hated the fact that Starscream was right about that and hated him because he was the one to find her and bring her back. Loathed the Seeker even more because something was most certainly different about both.

They had lit a fire that night, the three humans sitting around it as they warmed themselves and cooked some food. Their conversations still filled with excitement and relief. Alexis talked a little about what happened, but not much, hardly mentioning Barricade at all as if it had never happened. Alexis glanced behind her every now and again to look at the F-22 Raptor, a different kind of look in her eyes that hadn't been there before, but was most certainly more of the friendly variety.

Jealousy fluttered within but Bee ignored it. It wasn't beyond the reasonable that she would feel at least a _little_ different about the Seeker since he had found her and brought her back. But it was the part between those times that had him worried, wondering what could have possibly happened, wondering how she was treated, wondering if..

And then what Bumblebee had been waited for happened, Sam and Mikaela wandering off, as they left her alone. Alexis got up as she stood before his door, it opening, she sat down. A small smile on her face, one that he had missed beyond all logical reasoning.

Alexis wiggled around a little. Then leaned back. "Strange being inside a car again, used to being stuffed inside Starscream."

"I missed you Alexis."

Her smile widened as she brushed her fingers across the seat. "I missed you too."

Silence hit them.

"So.. what have Sam and Mika been up to? They seem a little..."

"They have just started to copulate," the scout informed her.

Alexis' eyes widened as she turned bright red.

"I have said something wrong?" he inquired with strong curiosity.

She shook her head, trying to laugh it off. "I.. I wasn't _quite_ asking about _that_.."

"I have embarrassed you."

"No. It's okay. Just a little more info than I needed."

"Alexis?"

She lifted up her eyes, right hand playing with the zipper on her coat, one that she tugged down until a green shirt was revealed.

Bee spoke with regret, "I was worried about you. I wanted to come for you but.."

"I wanted you to come for me too. I prayed for it so often. I dreamed about it even.. I really thought it would have been you. But you had Sam and Mikaela to take care of, and it was selfish of me to think that.. that I was.." Her voice dropped off as she frowned, suddenly lost in thoughts, or perhaps memories.

"I love you Alexis."

Her eyes shot back up, green orbs large and bright as she stared hard. "_What_?"

"I love you."

"Bumble.."

He interrupted, "I thought about this much while you were gone. I have always gone through my life thinking this is what I was supposed to be, a soldier, a scout, an Autobot that dedicated his life to the Cybertronian war. It was always enough; peace a goal worth achieving.. worth fighting for. And then I met you. And I realized I could be so much more. Had so much more to offer. I want to be with you Alexis, protect you, share your life with you.. I want to be your mate, your companion... your lover.. Mika tells me you humans call this marriage. I.."

"...Alexis?"

"Why do you tell me this now?" she questioned, a form of sadness in her tone.

"Because you wouldn't let me last time, and I wanted to make sure I said it as soon as I saw you again... you are crying.."

She wiped her eyes off, then covered her mouth with her hand, body turning to look out the window. Her gaze went past the fire, further still to where Starscream was, the jet gleaming softly from the blaze.

"Something.. something has changed." Acute apprehension filled Bee, a poison of sorts spreading through his wiring that made him feel unwell.

Her gaze flashed to the passenger seat where he appeared. Alexis flinched when he placed his hand on hers. It had been a while since he took on the holo-form. He had little need for it when he was with Sam and Mika.

"Yes," she answered.

"Starscream?"

She said nothing but she didn't have to. He dragged his hand away, feeling suddenly scared as his spark clenched. So proud Bumblebee had been that he had finally been able to say it. And now it mattered not.

"Do you love him?" Jealousy was firm in his words, anger rising. He wanted to grab and shake her, wanted to touch her, wanted to take her away from Starscream and continue where they left off in the dark, confined Decepticon base, surrounded by empty cots.

"I don't know.. but I.. I do care for him."

"After everything he has done to you?"

"He's different, he.. treats me differently. Things just _aren't_ like they were."

Bee scooted over, a hand placed on her arm, a moment taken so he could try to at least sound rational. It ended up being one of the hardest things he had done in quite some time.

"You don't know Starscream. You may think you do, but you don't. Whatever you think you see in him, whatever you think you feel- it is just a result of whatever manipulation he has used. Starscream isn't known for caring about anyone but himself, but he _is_ known for his deceit and guile and doing whatever it takes to possess what he wants. There were stories that circulated on Cybertronian, what he did with his femmes when he tired of them, what he did to some of them that didn't please him.. and it was he in the end who was responsible for eliminating most of them."

"What do you expect me to say to that?"

"He's a murderer Alexis. He's destroyed worlds and entire species, and all without a second thought. Just because he shows you another side doesn't mean he has changed. In fact, the percentage of a Decepticon ever permanently changing has been so low, that it is thought more of as a myth."

"But it _could_ happen."

"Not with Starscream," Bee said firmly.

She sat there for some time, head leaning against the window, small puffs of air coming in and out of her. Alexis was disturbed and confused and by the look of it, shaken up a bit. But then there was a shift in the atmosphere, Alexis turning to him, then moving closer, looking at Bumblebee with such a peculiar expression that he didn't know what to make of it until she spoke.

"I think you are wrong Bee. And I have actually seen some of the stuff he has done first hand, but even the worst of us deserves another chance and even another, and I am willing to give him mine. Maybe all Starscream needed all along, was someone to believe in him."

"I don't want to see you hurt Alexis... What if I am right?"

Alexis frowned, moving to get out. Words floated over her shoulder. "Then I thank you now for your warning. But right or wrong it is _my_ decision to make."

She opened the door, then sighed. Turning back around to face him, she leaned in, hand contacting his cheek before she whispered low. He felt her sorrow toward him but knew it compared not to his misery.

"I'm sorry Bee. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want. But please don't make me lose you. I couldn't stand it. You mean far too much to me."

"I'm not going anywhere. And I will always be there for you. No matter what."

His words were strong and full of assurance, the total opposite of what he felt. He sat there for a while after she left, sat there until his eyes started to leak, water cutting across his flesh as he felt nothing but empty and alone. He had always wondered what it felt like for humans to cry, but never had he wanted to experience it quite like that.


	56. Forgotten

Alexis laid there for a long time, once more snug in her own sleeping bag. The hard wind pushed against the fabric of the tent, the darkness seeping all around. There was sounds of nature and the smell of earth, the soft pillow being squashed underneath her head shattering the other noises as her head tossed and turned.

She _hated_ the look on Bumblebee's face when she left him. Hated that she couldn't bring herself to tell him she loved him even when she knew she did. As a friend most certainly, even more when she allowed herself to analyze it. Always drawn to Bee, she had been, attracted most certainly, long before she had even considered Starscream less than an enemy.

And then he had tried to reason her out of it all, as if he believed she was making a horrible, horrifying decision that she wouldn't walk away from. But he just didn't understand, and since she still didn't quite fathom it herself, how could she explain it?

Bolting upright Alexis grabbed the elastic band off her hand, pushing her hair back she put it in a ponytail, most of it coming out right away as it fell back on her face. But by then she was leaning forward, unzipping the tent as she stood.

Alexis couldn't sleep until she asked. Couldn't sleep until she knew.

Barefoot the cold grass pushed underneath her feet. The sleeping bag wrapped around her, she went toward him. She didn't allow herself to look over to the side where the others were, or she knew she might have faltered. Instead she kept her eyes ahead, walking slowly until she was standing in front of Starscream.

Alexis searched for words, trying hard to think of the way to say it. Another step closer and she felt the warmth he radiated, felt the small pulses of energy that had her stepping even closer, hands reaching upwards as she allowed her fingers to drag across his metal. Entranced, she wondered if he could see her, wondered if he could feel her touch as she brought her hand downwards, then back up, then dragging once more along the side. But she knew he did, felt it before the question even finished filtering through her mind. Her hand dropped when his voice broke through her suddenly wandering thoughts.

"Something is on your mind."

"Yes."

"A question perhaps?"

She found it odd that he knew that, but she didn't dwell on that long.

"Do you have regrets Starscream?"

It wasn't what he was expecting, she felt that as well and knew with the length of time it took him to answer that he was thinking it through. Yet his answer was succinct and precise.

"No. I do not."

"Not for anything you have ever done?" she probed.

"Regrets are a waste of time and energy. For one to feel sorry for something that has already taken place is illogical and unnecessary, for it cannot be changed."

Alexis let that sit inside her for a while, backing away from the jet as she did so. She needed to forgive him, _wanted_ to forgive him, and for the most part, already had. But if he felt no regret whatsoever for anything he had ever done, how could she possibly have any sort of relationship with him? It was worse than being with an atheist, denying the existence of God was one thing, but denying that one could make errors or even mistakes was something beyond arrogant, but deeply distressing as well. Suddenly, her mind went back to something she had watched on T.V. as a kid. Her parents had gone on a date, and she had been left alone. Using the opportunity, Alexis watched things she probably shouldn't have. Finding herself stuck on a movie about a serial killer, unable to change the channel even when the commercials came. The man portrayed was sadistic and cruel, filled with hatred and loathing of mankind and probably himself as well. When he was captured, he held absolutely no remorse in what he had done. Sure it had been a movie, but it struck her to the core. The man was obviously crazy and disturbed and more than not a psychopath, but it chilled her to hear him speak of it all. Eyes alight with pleasure as he boasted all the way to the electric chair. There had been no regret with him either, but he had only killed a few.

Suddenly, Alexis felt ill. But she would give him one more chance, wanting more than anything for him to take it.

"Do you mean that?"

He answered immediately, and she felt her heart actually tighten as she breathed in deep.

"I do."

Alexis shook her head, feeling the tears building up as she quickly turned away from him, not wanting Starscream to see as she walked away. Alexis' sleeping bag fell off one of her shoulders, pace quickening even as he called after her. But she didn't stop, didn't quit moving until she was once more inside the tent, it zipped safely behind her as she laid there, head covered with her hands, fingers shaking against her face as she stilled. Her body relaxed after much time passed, Alexis drifting unwillingly into sleep.

* * *

Alexis had caressed him, soft fleeting touch that did more to him than he thought possible, new thought patterns emerging as he considered her growing boldness. And then he saw the look on her face, that distant contemplative gaze that had an inquiry behind it.

He should have known it was important. Alexis coming to him in the middle of night, not even covering herself properly. Starscream had been distracted with the way her hair sprayed across her face in an alluring mess, the darkness making her appear almost ethereal and more than a little exotic.

And then he had ruined things. Starscream knew that the moment he spoke. Of course not until the second time that he answered had he realized how much his reply meant. But by then it was too late.

Regret? No. Starscream never regretted anything. Not a slaggin' thing.

* * *

_He found her on the mining colony of Tibus Four, or more accurately Thundercracker found her, but such details Starscream was never one to dwell on. _

_She was pale lavender, a delicious color that even under the filth of grime and dust, sand and obvious rust were still apparent. The femme had narrow curves, a finely drawn waist, and a slender neck that was enticing._

_Perhaps he wanted her more because TC had, perhaps his want was stronger even still because things had been rather hectic of late; the need for energon and raw materials at a peek, Starscream forced to comply as he did his utmost to please his new master Megatron. That seeming harder and more difficult to do, degradation and humiliation becoming more and more the normal as he wondered sometimes about the life of science that he had given up._

_However, he wasn't thinking about that then. A fine discovery the Seekers had made, between the Dilion ore they had found that was as pure as it was high grade and the femme he claimed for himself that had been hidden in such a dreary pit hole._

_Jemshine was her name and after Starscream had her cleaned and shined, polished and finely waxed, he had the femme thrown into his dwelling. She had been frightened of him at first, cowering in the corners, staying out of his way. But he ignored her. And kept ignoring her for some time. Until he began glancing at her now and again, heated looks wandering along her feminine frame that at first she had been repulsed by, but as the cycles passed, she was suddenly returning. It wasn't long after that she was returning much more._

_She was a distraction, something he looked forward to coming back to after his time among the Decepticon ranks. She never asked questions, never asked for more than he gave, his touches always frantic, sometimes even brutal, and even then she didn't complain. _

_But then a mega-cycle passed, and she got bolder, more sure of herself, talking more and demanding much. And then she refused him at a time he needed her most. A time after Megatron had beat and demeaned him in front of his own men, leaving him with nothing but fiery lust in his wires that demanded satisfaction and absolute obedience. In the end, he had to go elsewhere to find his pleasure, Jemshine finding out. Not that he tried in the least to hide it. Yet she didn't scream, didn't even yell, instead she spoke of her needs, her wants, her.. love, her need of more._

_Not even letting another cycle pass, she found her stuff shoved in the front entrance. Jemshine had been shocked and alarmed, begging him to let her remain in whatever capacity he felt she needed to be in. She offered excuses as to why she denied him, that she only wanted him to need her, to appreciate her, to see her worth. But by then all he felt was pity by her emotional display. Yet still he found himself rather gracious, doing her a favor as he gave her to Thundercracker. For she had pleased him a little once upon a time, and now thanks to him, the femme did have a little talent._

_Starscream felt nothing at all when she went with TC, nor anything when his wingmate would talk about the things they were doing, speak about the femmes enthusiasm and her willingness to please. In fact, it bored him._

_Another mega-cycle passed and he came home after a rather arduous battle, always at alert, he knew something was wrong the moment his doors slid open. Going to his chambers, he found Jemshine lying on his berth, exotic scents drifted from burning incense lining the walls. She was shining and beautifully glossed, the look on her face doing more than just beckon. Starscream remembered how beautiful she had been, remembered how willing she could be. And that night she reminded him over and over._

_"I knew you loved me," she whispered to him when he came on-line the following morning, her delicate digits wandering along his face, her optics lit with desire. _

_"I do not." He pushed her hands away, getting off the berth as he strode out of his room. _

_Jemshine followed him, leaning toward him, hands expertly going along the curves of his wings. "But last night," she cooed._

_He bristled, pulling away from her as he turned to face her. Vocals empty of emotion. "Meant nothing more than it ever has."_

_She slapped him hard, and he could do nothing but laugh at her. "Isn't it time you headed back to Thundercracker?" Starscream mocked her further._

_Jemshine was staring at him, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "I don't want him. He means nothing to me."_

_"Then perhaps I should get a hold of Skywarp.."_

_She took two steps back, thin mouthpiece curving sharply downwards as she looked appalled. "You make me sick."_

_Jemshine continued to back farther away, his blaster suddenly appearing in her small hands as she grabbed it off his work table beside her. Aiming it at him, she trembled._

_"You.. you want me to be a service bot to all your friends."_

_"That or I could return you to where I found you. I am sure the mechs would really appreciate you now, and you would even have a choice, grimy.. or grimier..."_

_She pulled the trigger, a blast shooting past his right wing, her aiming again but not acting quick enough as he pounced on her. Grabbing the blaster he shoved Jemshine on the hard floor, pushing firmly against her as he leaned in close. Suddenly, she was frightened, but she had good reason to be._

_"That was a very foolish thing to do," he spoke, his tone gruff._

_The femme's optics brightened with a burst of bravado. "Missing? Yes I agree. Next time I won't."_

_He knew she meant what she said and knew it couldn't go unchallenged. He leaned in, allowing his energy to caress her. He felt the tension drifting out of her, felt the heat building, felt her thoughts of lust and want pour out of her toward him. Dragging the blaster up between them, he allowed it to trail across her chassis as she moaned, the soft sensual sound followed within moments by the sharp discharge of the weapon. Her optics flashed on once more before they dimmed, her spark fading under the now exposed casing._

_Starscream got off her, opening his communications link as he wiped the spattered energon off him with a nearby rag._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Better get over here TC, your plaything has caused quite a mess."_

_"What sort of a mess?"_

_"The kind that she won't be getting up from."_

_Thundercracker's optics brightened, nothing else said as he terminated the link. It was then from the simple reaction that Starscream realized she obviously meant more to his wingmate than he had originally believed. _

_But he also knew TC would get over it, after all she was only a femme. _

* * *

Starscream knew what was happening immediately. Knew the signs, knew the sounds, and was starting to know Alexis. She was having a nightmare. Sharp words pierced the air that were as much hers, even if the language was not. The camp came alive, a bustle of activity and lights as the rantings increased.

Mikaela got to the girl first and was there when he arrived, rubbing on Alexis' arm she tried to soothe her.

"It's okay. It's okay. It was only a dream." She looked up, sharp eyes connecting with his, her dislike obviously still firmly attached. Sam appeared to hand his mate a bottle of water, her unscrewing the cap as she handed it to Alexis.

"Alexis.. do you hear me?"

More words left Alexis' mouth, words that Starscream understood perfectly, even if it was strange hearing Cybertronian from her mouth. She rolled even further around, stifling the volume, even if she increased her tone.

"What is she saying?" Mikaela asked.

Bumblebee appeared beside Starscream. Sam making room for him so that he could look inside the tent. The proximity to the Autobot was probably what did it, the Seeker's words overshadowing whatever the scout was about to say as he spoke, voice firm.

"Leave us," Starscream ordered.

Everyone's eyes landed on him. He straightened up, motioning with his hand. Impatience built at the lack of response.

"I _said_. _Leave_ us."

"And what gives you the right to order us around? Last time I checked, we weren't your minions." Mikaela pushed her hair behind her ears, back straightening up as she became defensive.

The pillow was pushed a little off Alexis, face appearing momentarily as she grimaced. "It's okay Mika. I.. want to see him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

Mikaela scooted forward, the three men backing up as she stood to her feet. She stopped in front of Starscream, staring him down before she moved out of his way. "Remember we will be right outside," the female warned.

"You speak as if it matters."

"Why you arrogant son of a.." Bee pulled back on Mikaela, stopping her from whatever, she had been about to do. "Don't stop me, he so needs to be pounded!"

"In this form or the other you chances of even.. denting me are so minuscule that calculating them is a waste of time."

Mikaela smirked, getting Bee's hands off her. "You haven't seen me with a blowtorch."

His gaze went past the girl, the scout locking eyes with him, a threat issued silently. Bending down, getting on his knees Starscream scooted inside the small area, closing the fabric door the rest of the way as he zipped it up, ignoring the protests.

"Alexis?" He moved nearer to her, leaning forward, removing the pillow. She turned away, rolling on her side.

"You just _killed_ her. She loved you and you _killed_ her."

Starscream knew who she was talking about, already she had uttered Jemshine's name, a femme he had long forgotten about.

"It wasn't that simple," he said.

Alexis turned around, pulling the sleeping bag up, hair trailing behind her as she looked at him.

"I saw you. I saw the whole thing. I.. saw everything.. everything that happened." She flushed as she pulled herself upright, scooting away from him as she sat. "Who are you? What have I done.. what does that make me for.. wanting you.."

"You want me?"

Her eyes met his as she realized what she had just said. Her mouth angled downwards. "No. I can't. I can't.. be with someone who has done so many horrible things and feels absolutely.. nothing."

"But I _do_ feel Alexis. And I do feel regret. Regret that you have to see what I have done, that you have to experience it. Regret that.. let me touch you."

His last words left her puzzled, eyes opening wider as he came closer.

"Let me show you. Let me show you what I am unable to express clearly in words alone. Trust me. If only this one time," Starscream pleaded.

For a moment, he thought she was going to refuse. Alexis' head lowered as she thought things through. But then she looked up at him, nodding her head as their gazes locked, a connection forming that in time would be unbreakable.

"I will.. trust you Starsc..."

He didn't let her finish. Starscream's hands moved over hers as at the same time he opened his mind to her, energy leaving his fingertips, as gently as he could Starscream showed her what he felt. The connection was not as strong as it could have been if he had truly been touching her, but diluted or not he knew it was getting through. Emotions rose, tactile contact becoming sensitized as the connection became deeper, broader. Alexis's heart raced clearly as his spark joined in the background, feelings laid plainly before her as for one ephemeral moment their minds touched. It was hearing her gasp that had the link break and fall apart, hands falling away from one another as several moments went by.

"Do you understand?" he inquired.

She moved nearer, gazing up at him, hands coming close to his face then pulling back slowly. "I do. Because of me, you do regret. I make you wish things.."

"..Yes."

"But you never did feel anything for Jemshine.. beyond.. the physical."

"No."

Suddenly, a blush was upon her, eyes diverting away from him as she bit her lip. "You.. you Cybertronians do things differently than I had thought."

"You saw that as well? Then you know that I do not disappoint."

The redness in her cheeks became brighter. Her voice softening. "And you don't take disappointments well either."

"No. No I do not. But neither am I that Starscream anymore."

"..Alexis.. you all right in there?"

Alexis sat up straighter, looking at where Mikaela's voice originated, then back at Starscream, whom she spoke to.

"I guess.."

"Yes. I will go," the Seeker said, his tone mildly forlorn.

"Starscream?" She placed a hand on his arm, something drifting through her eyes. "I don't _want _to hold these things against you.. but I need your patience."

"And in the meanwhile while I wait for this supererogatory forgiveness?" There was more than a little affront in his words.

Alexis flinched. Her clasp upon him becoming more firm. "You'll allow me to still.. want you near me?"

He felt the tightness fall out of his shoulders as he took one last look at Alexis. "I suppose that is.. _tolerable_."

Their eyes met, the tent's doors opening behind them. But by the time it was all the way unzipped, Starscream was gone.


	57. Resolve

"Do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?"

Mikaela waited for the answer, turning around in the sleeping bag to stare at Alexis who was on the other side of the tent. After the girl had waken from a nightmare and had talked to Starscream, she stayed with her, the two drifting off into conversations, one that had ended up going on for hours.

"Yes," Alexis answered, dismissing it quickly as she squished the pillow under her head to better look at her. It was still dark, yet since there was a full moon out it illuminated them fairly well. "And I know where you are going with that one."

"Yes.. so. How could I not ask? I mean Starscream! You do know that not very long ago you were nothing better than his slave?"

"And?" she asked, sounding a little uncomfortable and more than ready to talk about something else.

"And well you gotta admit it is rather well.. unexpected, not to mention scary. Once Sam finds out, he is so going to hit the roof." Mikaela brought her elbow up, leaning up on her side, eyes narrowing as she suddenly thought of something. "You guys haven't.."

"Mika!"

A pillow was thrown at her, immediately after Alexis grabbed it back, putting it underneath her head once more.

Mikaela pushed forth, undaunted. "Well it _would_ explain the sudden fascination, and even _I_ would admit he has one fine looking human version of himself so if.."

Alexis cut her off. "Nothing has happened between us.. nothing except.."

"You've kissed him?" Even in the dark Mikaela saw the blush, but it was the way Alexis suddenly looked retrospective that had her interest grow. "So what was _that_ like?" she asked with interest.

Eyes flashed back on her. Alexis turned over so that she was on her back, hands behind her head as she peered upwards. "It was.. _nice_," she finally said.

It was Mikaela's turn to throw the pillow. "You _have_ to say more than that!"

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. It was like.. it was like I had been living my entire life in a bubble and when he kissed me, when he looked at me afterwards.. it just shattered."

"..So he popped your bubble? You do know that.."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm sorry I just can't get over it. I thought you were _sensible_ Alexis... And what about Bee? He loves you for sure.. and.."

"I love him too.. it's just di..."

"..And what if Starscream is just using you, what if you are no better than an experiment?"

"..I'll survive," her friend said adamantly, "one must. But he isn't."

"_Such_ confidence, don't let it overshadow the truth of who he is."

"I won't." Alexis whispered, voice saddened. "But I can't.. I can't just push him aside anymore either."

"You really do care for him," Mikaela voiced, an awe in her words that she didn't bother trying to hide.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

A moment passed before Alexis answered, "I believe I actually could in time or what would even be the point?" She paused taking a deep breath."... Mika?"

She yawned, stretching a little before she spoke, "Yeah?"

"What is it like.. to.. you know.. sex.."

"Are you wanting tips? Because giant robots are a little past me. And I don't think fantasies count."

They burst out into a fit of giggles, both laughing probably a little louder than they should have.

"Actually.. I just.. I don't know.. curious," Alexis said, somewhat awkwardly.

"You want the truth?"

She nodded her head.

Mikaela smiled a little. "It is most certainly _not_ like the movies. So get that out of your head right away... I mean things can get rather.. awkward at times..."

"Have you been with a... forget that.. it's none of my business." Alexis decided.

"Only two guys. And it is okay. I don't mind. The first was when I was sixteen, on my birthday of all days. He was a friend of my cousins.. Sean.. and boy did I have a crush on him! His eyes were _so_ green, and he had the most delicate hands I have ever seen. If he hadn't moved back to Kansas things probably would have lasted longer than just three months.. So... you never wanted to?" Mika rose her eyebrows high, curious about the answer.

"No," Alexis replied easily.

"Against your religion?"

Her friend shrugged. "If you want to put it that way."

"I suppose you think that I am a whore then," Mikaela said, half joking.

"No. But who am I to say what you do is right or wrong?"

"You do know that with the way Starscream stares at you, he is wanted more than just a taste.. probably in either of his forms.. or is that three? Wonder if his jet mode is capable of.."

"..Please _don't_ finish that sentence," Alexis begged.

She chuckled, unable to stop. "..bet he could make modifications or even.."

"You did not just say that!"

"You _are_ having a relationship with a Cybertronian. They are _quite_ adaptable if anything and I am sure Starscream would be more than willing to try out anything you wanted him to." Mikaela didn't know why, but she was enjoying making Alexis uncomfortable.

"..and this would be the time to change the subject.."

"OK.. fine then.. when you do roll around with him, which version first?"

"Mika!"

"Fine then let's get down to it." Mikaela huffed. "He takes you prisoner.. twice! Tries to kill you what? At least once not counting the other times he was indirectly responsible.. not that I have been keeping track of it.. and he is a condescending, arrogant, ignominious, treacherous, murdering _Decepticon_ that betrayed us and threw us to Megatron. So if you don't like me talking about _that,_ please allow me a little lenience on the other subjects."

Silence draped the two, Mikaela tried to feel guilty for what she said, but she didn't in the least. She had been biting her tongue since Alexis told her about her feelings regarding Starscream, and it was not in her nature to hold things back. She watched Alexis sit up, her legs pulled toward her body. Words flowed out of her feathery and light.

"Have you ever done something that you knew without a doubt was right, even when the circumstances around it made it appear as the worst possible choice?"

"Yeah. I got into Bumblebee for the second time after knowing what he was.. and see where that's gotten me."

"Are you sorry you did?"

Mika smiled a little, shaking her head. "Not for a moment."

* * *

There were so many things Sam should have been.. miserable, conflicted, terrified even, perhaps full of murderous intent and some well deserved malice and rancor. And while he wasn't exactly _not_ feeling it, each day that passed, he was given just a little more time to breathe. And that which had happened, what he had been through.. well he would survive.

Yet he still had nightmares, waking up, his body in a cold sweat as he swore he heard Megatron's voice, one that told him how worthless and pitiful he was, one that laughed as he felt nothing but sharp stabs of pain.

Depressed. It was something he had never truly identified with. Always stable he had believed himself to be, not that he really gave his mentality much thought until recently. But he could say with due certainty that he knew what it was now. Still it lingered, things sometimes settling into a mode of self doubt and unbelievable sadness.

But he could breathe, and breathe some more. And with Bumblebee, with Mikaela, things would ease, even be forgotten about. Having Alexis back with them, it was if things were trying to fit back together. A mosaic of life that was repositioning itself. Sam found himself a little jealous of Alexis, everything she had been through, more than he probably, and yet she returned laughing and joking, smiling even.

He just didn't understand it.

The three had been alone for over a month, and if he hadn't known how the scout felt about Alexis before she was ripped away be Barricade, Sam most certainly would have known afterwards with his new moods.

Edgy. Distracted. Silent.

But that didn't stop Bee from protecting them. Or from doing everything and then some to keep them safe. The moodiness returned though whenever they got a rare report from Starscream.

And then when Alexis finally contacted them over a month later, he teased the Autobot as they rode to meet her, such a change in his guardian's disposition, a cheerfulness that hadn't been there for some time. All it took was a couple of hours for that to fade, shift and deteriorate completely. He didn't have to be a psychic to know it involved his just returned friend.

Getting out of his tent, one that felt more than just a little empty by himself, he rose his hands above his head, stretching wide as he took in the new morning. He thought of speaking to Bee but knew after all the time they had spent together, that he looked to want to be alone.

So Sam grabbed some stuff, plugging a small stove into a portable battery, preparing some hot water for Mikaela as he started to scramble some powdered eggs.

"Water ready?" Mika asked.

His girlfriend sat down by him, blanket around her shoulders, hair pushed back in a ponytail, her eyes more than a little clouded over.

"Water is almost ready." He let her know.

"Cup?"

He leaned down, grabbing one for her.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head, frowning as her gaze lingered to where the jet was probably hidden behind some trees.

"You talk to Bee last night?" Mikaela inquired.

"No. Tried. He said he just needed to recharge."

The water done he poured some in Mika's cup. She stirred it as she added a package of coffee. Leaning toward it, she breathed in deep.

"How's Alexis?" Sam questioned.

"Fine. She's sleeping now. We sorta talked all night, I.."

He smiled, even when he should have been a little angry that he had been waken up a couple of times during the night because of it. "Yeah I heard.. haven't heard the two of you laugh like that in a while."

Mika frowned, tone turning flat. "After spending all that time with Starscream one would need a little.. comedic release."

"So?"

"So?" Mikaela returned, looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What did she say to Bee?"

Mika opened her mouth, stiffening as a car engine was heard. Jumping up Sam ran to Bee, hand pressing hard against his hood as he leaned down.

"Bee?" he inquired, his casual manner of moments prior pushed down, as a now familiar anxiety overshadowed everything else.

"It is humans," Bumblebee revealed, "they are converging on this position."

"Friendlies?" Sam cringed, even as he tried to remain hopeful.

"Unknown."

Running he went to his tent, pushing his sleeping bag over, he found his gun underneath. He pulled out the clip, looking at it, he snapped it back in.

"Sam?" His girlfriend asked, wanting to know the situation, her eyes full of concern.

"It's some humans," Sam told her.

"Does Starscream know how.. _not_ to act?" Mika questioned.

"Bee told him not to transform in front of humans, but him listening is another thing. Go back to Alexis. We'll take care of this." Before his words were even done Bumblebee materialized beside him, reproachful eyes landing on the gun that he was holding firmly on his side.

"I am sure that is not necessary."

"How many groups of humans have we run into?" Sam asked of Bumblebee, his voice firm.

"Four."

"And how many didn't try to kill us or steal from us?" He rose an eyebrow, knowing the answer, one that wasn't exactly stellar.

"One," Bee answered softly.

"Exactly."

He watched Mikaela return to Alexis's tent, a reassuring look passed to him before she entered. Sam knew she was more than capable of helping, but after a couple encounters, he had learned that having a pretty girl in plain sight, wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Several long minutes passed. Sam's eyes firmly set. And then there was the sound of tires, an old Ford stopped several feet away, a vehicle that he failed to recognize. But then the door shot open, a voice ringing out as the person stood upright. Recognizing the blond hair and blue eyes, the tension dissipated.

"Sam! Man it was murder tying to find you guys!"

He put the safety back on his gun. Putting it on a clip on his pants before he pulled his shirt down. Muscles unclenching, Sam let out the breath he had been holding, addressing the person with firm dismay.

"I could have shot you man! What happened to your other car?"

"You mean the Sentra? Long story made short.. it was stolen."

"Did you guys find your cousin?"

"No. Found the house though.. what was left of it."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"Yeah."

"Rad!" Mika shouted off, running to him quickly, she hugged him. Friends the two had been in Junior High, a fact that more than helped with the trust factor. "Where're the others?" She asked, leading him toward the food the two had left behind.

"They were right behind me," Rad said, sparing a glance for behind him.

"Your cousin?"

He shook his head at Mikaela. Frowning.

"Sorry," she said, frowning deeply.

"Knowing her though she's more than OK."

"I'm sure," Mika reassured.

"Hey Bee." Rad nodded to the scout as he passed by, the Autobot smiling shortly.

"Rad. It is agreeable to see you again," Bumblebee told the new arrival.

"Yeah.. you to."

"Hungry?" Mika chimed in.

Bee walked off to lean against his alt mode. Sam could tell while he wasn't exactly displeased, he wasn't exactly happy either. For now he would be stuck in human form for some time.

"Starved!" Rad said enthusiastically.

The three sat down, eggs and coffee along with some beef jerky passed around. Their first meeting hadn't exactly been a smooth one, in fact, Sam had almost shot Rad then too, but he was still learning from experience that humans could be as dangerous as the Decepticons, and just as untrustworthy.

Fortunately there were still a few that seemed to remain.. human. Another car drove up, stopping behind Rad's vehicle. Two men jumped out, voices springing in the air as the two argued.

"I told you it was right."

"No you didn't."

"You weren't listening."

"Perhaps if you _tried_ speaking English.."

"We are here now.. so forget it. Hey guys! What's for breakfast?"

Sam shook his head, looking at the two brothers. Two guys who couldn't have been more different. Of course the fact that they were both adopted probably accounted for that. One thin and black, the other large with stark red hair and a subtle Russian accent; Robert and Yuri. Once more, he noticed how they stared at Mika as they sat down. Of course even just up, she was something worth looking at. Straightening up, he felt distinct pride.

Breakfast nearly over Sam watched as Bee stood up straight, eyes suddenly animated and alive. He knew what that meant. Alexis appeared, looking over at the scout momentarily before her attention was taken by the sound of laughter. Turning she walked toward them, cautious steps used. Alexis' hand went to her wrist where metal glimmered before she pulled her sleeve further down.

"Who's this?"

"Rad, Robert, Yuri.. meet Alexis."

Further conversation was made as Rad scooted over, making room for Alexis, his gaze was upon the girl as she sat by him.

"So you're Alexis. Everyone spoke much of you.. they said you were taken by a Decepticon.. Barri.. Barr.." Rad searched for the name.

"Barricade," She whispered, eyes lowering.

"So how did you get away?" Robert asked, leaning back his gaze wandered to the girl.

Alexis bristled, paling. Saved by Bumblebee, who appeared behind her.

Bumblebee's tone was unusually terse. "It is _not_ something she needs to talk about. Please refrain from asking such questions."

Robert frowned. "Sorry.. I know things couldn't have been easy I didn't mean to bu.."

"It's okay. I understand. Excuse me." She got up, taking a granola bar as Bee grabbed onto her arm. The scout's possessiveness was noticed by the group, and by Rad, who followed the two with his eyes until they disappeared around the corner.

"So.. we ready to move out or what?" Yuri spoke up.

"You guys still want to join us?" Mikaela smiled, looking pleased.

"You kidding? From what you have told of us these Autobots, we are _more_ than willing. And playing hide and seek with a bunch of gigantic robots is sure to be more fun when one has.. _appropriate_ backup," Rad said, shoving his hand forward in the air as if it was hitting a punching bag.

"We've gotten some food and supplies, so we are ready when you guys are." Yuri told them, standing up his attention drifted a little. "So lead the way, and we'll follow."

Sam nodded his head. Purpose found once more.

"Then we leave in an hour," he announced.


	58. Wanted

Alexis must not have been paying much attention. However, of late her mind had been on other things. The kissing, the dream, the way Starscream had shown her things when he had touched her, and everything in between and after. Yet to see more humans, to wake up and find laughter nearby and new voices, had her internal alarms sounding off, her vaguely remembering then that Mika had said something about meeting some others during her absence, but she hadn't said anything about them coming back.

She had never been a people person and even with the world as she knew it trying to crash and fall around her, she still felt her antisocial tendencies rising to the surface. Alexis took her time getting dressed, brushing her hair and putting her shoes on. Laying back after she was done she listened to the conversation here and there.

Bored after a while she left the tent, meeting the three guys who seemed nice enough, although a little too aware of circumstances. It wasn't as if she couldn't talk about what had happened with Barricade and after, it was just that she needed time for herself to put those things in there proper place before she spoke more of it. Not that she didn't talk about it at all, but to do such with total strangers, just was a little too much.

Of course Bee had saved her, getting her away. She saw immediately that there was a renewed determination in his gaze, a powerful rather altered state that seemed to speak volumes of his resolve and unwillingness to give up. They didn't say much, or at least weren't given much of a chance, Sam interrupting them as he took Bee off to talk about their travel plans.

Alexis found herself walking toward Starscream before she even realized consciously, but pushing through bushes and past trees, she found herself standing before him, wondering why he had yet to make an appearance. Wondering how she could so easily go to him even after the night before. But it wasn't as if she hadn't seen some of his past before in other dreams and memories, and it wasn't as if she didn't had plenty of her own.

"Wow."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she twirled around. Rad stood behind her, bright blue eyes wandering over the jet that was a couple of feet behind them. Alexis admonished herself for not paying better attention. It just wasn't the world to drift off and lose oneself in anymore.

"Is this yours?" His attention drifted to her, obviously impressed. He moved closer, a hand coming out as he made a move to touch Starscream.

"I wouldn't," she warned, "he doesn't like being touched."

"_He_?" Rad questioned, head turning to give her an amused look.

She nodded her head. The guy's eyes widened as she felt someone come up behind her. Immediately, she knew who it was.

Rad moved toward his next question, "And you are?"

Starscream came to stand beside her. She found herself smiling when she saw he wore sunglasses, eyes hidden underneath them that didn't lesson the strength of his presence.

"I am to be her mate," the Seeker declared.

Alexis' stomach fluttered even as her skin brightened. She meant to object, and to put things straight, but she realized several seconds later that she didn't know the person well enough to even justify a clarification.

Rad looked between them, something undeniable drifting through his continence. He shifted through his words, uncertainty evident. "Oh. Um. Okay... I thought. That is.."

"What?" Starscream asked, obviously impatient, and more than a little rude.

"So.. is this yours?" Rad looked back behind him, motioning with a jerk of his head at the jet.

"No. It is not," the humanized Seeker huffed.

Rad looked back at her, his face softening dramatically as his eyes drifted. "Then it _does_ belong to you."

Starscream glanced at her, frowning. "You inane speck. I _am_ the Raptor."

Rad looked perplexed, which was more than understandable. He backed away as he looked almost beseechingly at Alexis. "Is this some sort of joke? he asked. "I mean.. that is.."

"Starsc..!" She clamped her mouth shut, ready to give it to Starscream, realizing her error immediately.

"Star.. Starscream. You are Starscream.. You are the one that.."

Starscream took a couple steps closer to the young man, head twisting on his shoulder as the young man faltered away from him.

"So not _such_ a simpleton after all. I suggest you head back to your friends. Alexis and I have had enough of your intrusion. Leave us. _Now_," Starscream commanded.

Rad backed up, face incredibly white as he turned and quickly moved away. Alexis called after him, ready to explain, ready to apologize for Starscream's rude behavior, but she was stopped, by a firm grip on her arm.

"_Where _are you going?" the Seeker asked of her.

"You saw the way he looked, if he wasn't young you would have given him a coronary." She pulled out of his hold. Poking him in the chest as she fumed. "What gives you the right to treat people like that?"

"He was in the way. Just because the scout trusts this human, does not mean I must. And he was sniffing around you like a Trivarion hunting beast looking for a.."

"Stop it!" Alexis half shrieked.

Starscream took off his sunglasses, throwing them in the air. They dematerialized immediately. Sharp red eyes looked down upon her, him stepping closer, his tone lowered. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged her shoulders, an eyebrow rising. "Stop treating everyone like animals, like some sort of lower species, I.."

He interrupted, "I can't help the way I see them. Especially when that is _exactly_ what they are."

"Ugh!" She belted out. Huffing loudly as she stepped back. "I heard how you treated Mika last night. I see how you look at them as well. Can't you at least try to.. _see_ them differently? Try to treat them with the least bit of respect?.. I mean give them some credit, look at all they have achieved and how they are still alive and still going strong.. stop being such a freaking jerk and try to.. I don't know.. be at least _halfway_ nice, and if you can't do that then just don't say anything at all!"

"I _don't_ do nice."

"But the way you treat me, you can't say.."

"You are different. Unique."

"So you are saying you will _not_ try?"

The tone of her voice did not go unnoticed.

Starscream frowned, narrowing his eyes, moving closer to her, attention back. "I will try.. to try," he finally relented.

Alexis bit her lip, shaking her head. "That just isn't.."

"These things do not come easy for me Alexandra. Nor was I programmed for it. However, I do not want you to remain angry at me, even if it does bring out a light in your eyes that burns right through me in a rather pleasurable fashion.."

If he hadn't used that tone, the one that she was starting to learn drove her insane, maybe then she wouldn't have let him proceed. Wouldn't have let him lean down toward her, one of his hands lingering on her waist, the other making its way to her face where it slowly slid across her mouth. He leaned down, face coming closer and closer. His lips brushed against hers, testing and then testing once more, patience lost as he kissed her fully. She stood there, not allowing herself to respond, as she tried to hold onto the anger, and reason herself out of everything. Starscream stopped what he was doing, face so close to hers that she could feel his breath upon her. But of course it wasn't real. _He_ wasn't even real.

Alexis tried to break away from his intense gaze, tried to walk away from him. But she couldn't. Nor did she want to. Barely managing to take two steps back, she took him in.

"I believe we are leaving soon," she said amicably, a little too much perhaps, for Starscream's lids fell downwards, his eyes nearly hidden entirely beneath them. He was analyzing her. She prepared herself.

"_Yes_. So I have been _informed_." He replied in a defensive manner.

"You will permit me to ride with you?" she asked.

Starscream seemed to think about that for a moment, a small smile appearing. "I will... for a price."

"A price?" she echoed.

The smile became wicked, his eyes glittering. "Kiss me Alexis."

"But we.."

He chuckled. "Even I know that was not a kiss."

"I am _supposed_ to be angry at you right now! To allow you to get away with your attitude is.."

"You desire me _still_ Alexis. We both know this. Stop denying this and allow yourself to live."

"I _am_ living!" she said with force.

Starscream tilted his head, corner of his mouth tilting up. "Perhaps. But if you allow me, I can make you _feel_ alive. Stop trying to find excuses and just.. be."

"I.."

"A kiss Alexis. Or perhaps you would rather ride with the overly inquisitive humans."

"Maybe I will!" She said willfully. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

"It is not difficult. It is simplicity in itself."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You're right." He straightened up as he started to grin with triumph, misunderstanding her intent. "I _will_ go ride with the others.. I don't know what I was thinking I just.." She started to walk past him. The anger returned but for entirely new reasons. But Alexis should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy with him. His hand grabbed onto hers, pulling her back around and then toward him. Before she could object or say anything at all their mouths met, them nearly falling over from his forceful tug. He balanced them though, as his other hand grabbed onto her left. The first time had been easy, but her resolve was now gone, reasoning waning. So she kissed him back, hard, smiling a little and then astounded when she realized he had _liked_ it. She felt herself pushed against a tree, felt his hand wandering down to her leg, then back up to rest on her hip. She was losing herself, and she _wanted_ to be lost.

Alexis heard voices, at first she ignored it, but they got louder, shouts echoing toward them.

"Starscream?"

"It's nothing. Ignore it," he commanded, his voice firm, mouth wandering at the corner of her mouth.

"But.." She almost did exactly what he said but the sounds were getting louder, voices as well. So she pulled away. Walking quickly toward the sounds, Alexis stopped. Turning back around, she went back to him, her fingers wrapping firmly around Starscream's hand. The Seeker appeared more than a little ruffled.

"We need to go see what it is," she said gently.

He looked down at their entwined fingers, mouth lifting upwards.

"If we must."

* * *

Of course he was blamed, that of them being Cybertronians coming out. As if it was something that could be truly hidden for long, especially if the three added humans were going to travel with them. For staying cooped up in his jet form, particularly when Alexis was around was absurd and impossible.

He allowed them to continue arguing, at least until Alexis had finished packing her things. Folding down her tent she spoke to Mikaela Banes briefly. He was pleased that she seemed to be avoiding the scout, even if he knew it wasn't to last, was even more pleased that she was going to continue traveling with _him_. In fact, it had been more unexpected than he had allowed her to believe.

Just having her with him was a reassurance in itself, for when they parted it wasn't exactly fear that sunk inside, but ever since Barricade had taken the girl, he was wary of her being away from him again. In fact, he found the prospect unacceptable. If only she understood how deep his dedication was, perhaps then she wouldn't have been so guarded. Alexis having his dreams here and there, seeing fragments of his past and even his deeds though, he knew she had every reason to be. Yet it was teaching him what an extraordinary human being he had picked, and perhaps with her new signs of dedication, had been _chosen_ by.

It was an hour before the night was to fall when Starscream landed, his distance purposely a good journey away from her friends. She climbed out of him, grabbing some of her things. He waited for her at the bottom.

"Starscream do you mind if we stay here by ourselves for a while? I.. That is. All the interactions, especially with new people, well it is just not something I altogether desire right now. And.. I would like to spend some time with you."

He came toward her, a million and one thoughts running through his processor. But she rose a hand, halting his movement.

"_You_ Starscream.. not this human facsimile.."

Starscream stared at Alexis, her request something that had him frozen on the spot. Yet he couldn't deactivate his human form quick enough, strange anxiety shifting through him, it continuing until moments later he stood before her as he was meant to be. He stooped down, palm out. Alexis stepped onto it without hesitation.

The Seeker sitting down, he carefully placed her on his leg. She turned, standing there, head lifting up slowly until she looked into his face. Alexis was examining him, taking him in as if she was memorizing him, figuring him out, and taking it all down and analyzing it some more.

She smiled at him. "You _are_ rather incredible aren't you?"

"Many a femme has thought so, but you are the first human to notice."

She chuckled at that, sitting down, her attention was still upon him. Her fingers wandered a little, following the curve of his metal, one unintentionally dipping in a groove. Starscream stifled a shiver.

"You are even warmer than Bumblebee, and I have forgotten how smooth you are." She closed her eyes, hands still gliding slowly around.

He brought one of his own hands up, a digit extending. The claw folded under as he brought it to her back. Starscream watched her carefully, not wanting to startle her, but she only sighed, encouraged, he let it fall down further, then around her waist and down her leg, then back up to feel her hair.

"And I have forgotten how _soft_ you are," he said, his vocals rumbling.

She opened her eyes up at that, staring into his optics. "Do you resent me Starscream?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Alexis clarified further. "I mean.. me being a human. Do you.. that is.. you must find me rather.. repulsive. If only in my size alone."

"Actually quite the opposite. You are the only human I can say I find truly remarkable in appearance."

"And my size?" Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Has many possibilities," he replied readily.

Her cheeks tinted pink with that comment. She leaned forward, hand touching his, which was now resting before her. Alexis' fingers made contact with the tip of his middle digit. Her energy output increased, a soft tantalizing thing that was spreading. He could feel her contentment, feel something else, something that she was working hard on denying.

Moving closer still, she started to trace the circular furrow that outlined where his hand weapons were stored. Her digits pressing firm, her concentration was upon him. Starscream relaxed into it, enjoying the way it felt, the way she felt as well.

The panel slid open automatically when her pressure increased, Alexis backing up as her eyes widened. But then her curiosity had Alexis scooting back, eyes taking in his folded weaponry underneath. She looked up at him, studying him for a moment and then before he could say anything her hand descended. Drifting around her fingers explored, feeling every angle of the top of the dangerous weaponry. But it was when it slipped between the blaster and the cabling that held it in place that the world actually seemed to pulse, heat pushing through him as his spark started to burn.

That was when it started to rain.

A downpour of water came rushing down without warning, lightning breaking through the darkening sky as it poured. Alexis pulled back, the panel sliding shut as Starscream carefully pushed her away, then picked her up, placing her on the ground as he quickly transformed. Calling to her, she climbed up inside, wet body descending on the seat.

"Look at it come down," she said, eyes up and above her watching the water pitter patter against the window. "I've always loved the rain." Alexis added, eyebrows rising at his lack of response, leaning forward she took off her wet coat, shivering. That was when hail started to descend, pounding against the F-22..

"Perhaps we should find somewhere for you to go?" Alexis suggested.

He brought his engines on-line, lifting off the ground. Sensors activating, he scanned the nearby area, doing his best to ignore what he was feeling, tingling still.

"There is an abandoned air field not far from here, they should have some form of shelter," he informed the human.

"I'll tell the others where we are heading."

"Don't bother. If they want to find us, they will."

Alexis smiled a little, then nodded her head. "OK."

With that he shot forward. Mesmerized by the water that was dripping off Alexis. She rubbed her hands together as she tried to keep warm. Fingers pulling her hair out of its elastic holder, she twisted her head back and forth a couple of times, strands remaining on her chin before she tugged them behind her ears. Alexis' face was glistening and vibrant, eyes bright, droplets wandering down her neck to crash against the rim of her shirt. He had almost forgotten how much he liked it when she was wet.

But with her shivering in that tantalizing fashion, and the way her body was practically glued to him, Starscream wouldn't be forgetting that little fact again anytime soon.


	59. Perspective

It would have been easier to just give up. However, that wasn't something Bumblebee had been programmed with, so after giving it much thought, letting it all sink through his mainframe, he came to a couple of conclusions.

Starscream would eventually show his true side, eventually do something that would show Alexis what sort of a mech he truly was. Mikaela told him it was bound not to last, that the fascination was just brought on by the fact that the Seeker actually, in whatever manner, managed to make her feel safe.

As if that made Bee feel better.

Yet he also knew that in time she just had to see how better suited he was to her lifestyle, what she wanted out of life and what she was looking for. Bee knew she cared for him, knew her affection wasn't something casual. He would have felt that if it was.

So he was going to proceed. Not give up, go forward believing some way, somehow he still had a chance with her. Her friendship meant much to him, but her love meant more.

Already Starscream had started an uproar of sorts, causing dissension when Rad had found out that their little group was more than they appeared, more than they had let on.

But she had gone off with the Air Commander just the same, a small distracted smile left behind for him. Bumblebee wanted to object but knew it would do no good. And while he was in dire need of her presence, he also needed to be parted from her. For when she was near him things seemed to spiral out of control, his thoughts dominated by what should be.

He didn't see her until over twelve hours later. It had rained later that day, starting before the sun set and strengthening as if the dark was giving it fuel, hail falling here and there, it getting so bad that they had to stop and find shelter. Bumblebee forced the group along as soon as it cleared. They found the two easily enough, Alexis' tracking device working perfectly once more. The two were in an open hangar bay. Starscream seated and leaning against a far wall, staring at the group with that permanent intolerance of his as the Seeker's optics dimmed.

And then Bee noticed Alexis' small form. She was sleeping comfortably alongside Starscream's leg, one of her hands resting against him, his digit not that far away from her thigh, a familiarity about the whole scene that absolutely and totally undid Bumblebee. But he stood there calmly, the other humans joining him, the sounds waking Alexis up as she stretched, sat up and yawned quietly.

She saw him, her head lifting as she smiled at the scout, an endearing look shooting his way that only strengthened his resolve. Patience he reminded himself. He would have all the patience in the world.

* * *

Julia still didn't know how things progressed as they had. But that didn't change the outcome, her death fast approaching, their speed of the transport they were on the only thing that determined just how quickly it transpired.

Perhaps it was because her life had been going a little too perfectly. Starting her own business at fourteen she found herself a millionaire several times over by sixteen. And then she suddenly found herself popular and suddenly well liked, the makeover that followed having boys noticing her in ways she hadn't realized was more than just nice.

When she met Timothy, she should have known there was going to be a dreadful comeuppance, for too well tailored it was all starting to seem, too well placed, everything so uniform and so absolutely wonderful, that she should have known there was more than just a dark cloud around the corner.

She just hadn't known it was going to come in the form of giant aliens that could appear as anything they wanted, any vehicle anyway. But either way Julia would never look at a car the same way ever again.

Her capture had been swift and precise, Julia a prisoner, even before she truly knew what the abductors looked like. Perhaps she shouldn't have been skipping school that day but her mom didn't approve of Timothy, which made it difficult to see him. So what if he was eighteen and a senior at that, she loved him more than anything, and whether anybody believed it or not she was quite capable of making her own mind up.

Or maybe not.

In the end, she had been abandoned by him. Tim running away even faster than she had been able to wretch a scream out of her throat, the last view of him was the back of his head, ducking behind the theater's seats as he made his way to the exit with the other lucky few.

So much for love.

And now here she was, being moved once more. For the _last_ time. There was crying around her, kids here and there. Julia was the oldest of the group and maybe she should have been the voice of reason, of compassion and motherly comfort, but all she wanted to do was sit there on her own, numbly thinking about what would never be.

Deemed defective she had been, just because she was partially blind in her left eye, her unusable by the creatures as she was loaded up on the disposal vehicle. And the poor kids around her, all so incredibly young and innocent, unaware of what fate awaited them. Rumors she had heard of what happened to the undesirables, something that the Nazi's themselves would have been proud of.

Julia was shaking again, blood rushed down to land squarely in her toes. Her body fell forward, dizziness building behind her eyes. The ground met her as the metal dug into Julia's skin. The van she was in suddenly seeming to be so incredibly small as her skin started to crawl.

Hands wrapped around her shoulders, pulled up roughly Julia was thrown back down on the seat, hard eyes looking down at her. Perhaps once upon a time they had belonged to a father, maybe even a husband. But now he was nothing but a traitor to the entire human race, worse than that a collaborator.

"You will remain seated." His voice cracked through the air, some of the crying stopped, as more was started by others, a couple whimpers spreading through the small group as well.

She wanted to tell him what he could do with his order, but she was wasted and was starting not to care. Knowing perhaps that if she did speak, she would be struck also kept her teeth tightly clamped down on her tongue.

The man gave her one more warning look before returning to the back of the van. The small children knew well enough to get out of his way as he did so. Once more, she felt sick, anger rising up as tears started to seep out of her eyes. She had always been a happy individual, overly optimistic as well. However, how quickly her view changed in a matter of months; in a matter of minutes. For it was all hopeless. All was lost. They were all as good as dead.

That was when the sound came, a loud boom of an echo that seemed to pour right through her, brakes squealing loudly, they came to a jarring stop. More than a few fell out of the seats, her included. Her head thrashing against the seat in front, stars played against the back of her eyelids. Julia heard gunshots and yells, heard screams as the van pitched over to the side before it was thrown back upright.

And then after it all she heard a voice. A girl's voice by the sound of it, words indecipherable even if the tone was somehow reassuring. The van's back doors suddenly were ripped off as they were paper, the metal hitting the road as they clanked roughly against the cement. A figure took its place, an outline of a human that started to take form.

It was a girl, just as she suspected, one that was looking the group over, such empathy in her face that Julia suddenly felt like things were supposed to matter. Like they did matter. And maybe so did she.

"Everything is going to be OK. Come with me," the figure spoke, a small smile tugging on her savior's face, even if her eyes held overwhelming depths of concern. "Please. I promise none of you are going to be hurt."

It was Julia that was the first to move, her the first to step down, the world opening as the day stretched outwards. Hope took hold of her as if to hug her. If only she hadn't lifted her head, for that was when hell opened up, standing before her in all its might in the form of one of the Decepticons. Fire for eyes stared down at her as she found once more she was shaking. Bile rising in her throat, her teeth started to clatter, her vision starting to cloud over as she felt her legs wanting to give out.

"We need to leave this area Alexis. Now," the Decepticon bellowed.

It was all her fault in the end. She had forgotten about their human guard, forgotten about so much when freedom whispered her name. But the man suddenly jumped out of the van, a gun in his hand, a kid in the other, steady arm rising to aim at Alexis.

Julie screamed. Her nerves so tightly wound that she felt she could have screamed for an eternity, waited for the world to end and screamed some more.

But then as if the wind itself had flashed before her, the gun disappeared, the man rising in the air as the kid fell softly back on the ground. The metal monster held the man up by the back of his shirt before his large face, eyes brightening. Her neck craned further upwards and then back down, astounded by the robot's size. Julia noticed for the first time that the thing had wings, sharp claws as well, ones that she couldn't seem to look away from, her throat so tight that she couldn't even swallow.

"What shall I do with this insect? Shall I squash him?" the metallic being asked.

That was when Julia was starting to realize how entirely wrong the whole situation was, for the question had been directed at the girl standing beside her, and he more than seemed to care about her answer.

"Leave him with the others. We have to get these children out of the van. Bee will be here shortly," Alexis replied.

"It's not soon enough. Enemy forces are converging on this position. We get out of here now, or we leave them behind," the Decepticon stated firmly.

"Then _I'll_ just drive the van. It should still be working," was the girl's reply.

"I do not.."

"I will be fine Starscream. I _have_ driven before." Alexis was teasing the giant. The gleaming metal creature actually amused by it. Yes something was most certainly _not_ right. For when did a Decepticon even talk to one of their kind at all if not to order them to do something, or to boast before they killed them? Julie was becoming more than confused, but curious as well. Just what sort of relationship did the two have?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a gentle all together nice touch that still had her jumping backwards. Alexis seemed to understand though, and that helped in more ways than she could have imagined. It wasn't even a couple of minutes later that she was once more seated in the back of the van, a couple more minutes after that when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"We are goin' t'be okay," Julia told the kids. Knowing despite their odd rescue and the fact that she didn't trust the alien giant in the least, she felt it above all else. "It's over."

Julia wanted to believe that beyond everything. But somehow she felt something new just started. Yet she was going to live. And that, that was worth a couple of mysteries.


	60. Intentions

Days. It had been days since Starscream had seen Alexis alone. Ever since the rescue of the batch of younglings, they had attached themselves to her, especially the one that called herself Julia, a rather fragile stick of a girl who could barely look at him without shaking.

Of course the kids loved Bumblebee, in his human form, in his alt form, even in his true Autobot form. And that led to the scout having an opportunity to spend much time with Alexis because of it, him catching her smiling at the Bee, appreciation and gratitude in her features, more than a little affection as well.

It struck him to the core. However, that didn't force him to help, didn't have him to do any further than he did. He had known he shouldn't have gone after the cargo of humans, but Alexis had convincing him to do things he didn't want to, to a form of perfection that she wasn't even aware of. And by Primus if a part of him didn't find it more that a little pleasurable to give into her whims.

Yet the fact that she didn't seem to mind the sudden separation, had him wondering if she was going to find that excuse she didn't know she was looking for, the one that would have her trying to walk away from him, things left forever undone, his past, his deeds forever shadowing what they had tried to start.

They had been in a motel for the last day, everyone, including the scout, cleaning, feeding and taking care of the children. Starscream idly watched as he waiting just for one tiny little opportunity to approach Alexis alone. Finally sensing an opportune moment, he activated his human form, going toward the motel, then opening the door to where Alexis was behind.

"What do you want?" a miniature version of humanity asked him as it jumped up from where it had been sitting on the floor. Small lips pursed into a tight frown, eyes looking at him with more than juts a little mistrust.

"Alexis."

"You can't see her, she is sleeping. She doesn't want to see you anyway!" The little boy puffed up his chest, such obstinacy contained in a small vessel.

"And you know this because?"

"Because I do!" the child said adamantly.

"That isn't good enough," he said tersely. The boy pushed his lips out in response. Starscream could have picked the young creature up, could have pushed him out of the way, once upon a time he would have done much worse and thought nothing of it. He found himself just a nano-click from doing it anyway.

"Yes it is. Go away," the boy ordered.

"I will not."

"You will."

"I will not," the Seeker said yet again, his tone becoming brusque.

You _will_."

"I.." Starscream stopped, wondering how he had gotten into such repetitive juvenile conversation, feeling a little foolish in the process. Activating his sensors he allowed them to probe through the wall that was blocking him, he found Alexis' figure stretched on the bed, small figures huddled close.

Smiling, pulling something out from behind his back, he held the object up. One he was finding had much power over the younger generation of Earth.

"Let me pass. And you can have this." He brought his hand down, passing it back and forth before the four year old, the kid's brown eyes brightening as his mouth dropped open.

"The _whole_ bag?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The boy snatched the gummy bears from the Seeker, small nose pinching, he pushed hard against Starscream's leg. "I still hate you though. And 'Lexy still hates you. And my mom and dad hate you and they haven't even met you. And.."

"Just eat your candy."

The kid sat down, small hands tearing into the package as he practically shoved the sugar treats into his mouth.

Walking into the next room he went to Alexis. Sound asleep she was, Starscream knew he should have let her continue for it had been a rather couple arduous days for her. Even with help from the others, the kids were quite a handful. Unneeded work that she seemed more than pleased to take on.

"Alexis?" He dropped his voice low, trying hard to not wake any of the of the other children up. Starscream was learning quickly enough that he and kids didn't mix, them monopolizing Alexis along with the other new arrivals rubbing him in entirely the wrong way.

She stirred a little, stretching, looking over the two tiny little figures that were sound asleep beside her. Alexis brought the covers down, stepping out of the bed as she grabbed Starscream's hand.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her nose delicately scrunching.

The darkness pushed hard again her pale skin, actually illuminating it in a fashion that had his pseudo heart boldly going pitter patter against the cage that was his chest. He shook his head, watching her as she looked at him before she brought Starscream out of the room.

"Josh! What are you doing up?" Alexis leaned down, grabbing the now empty bag of candy. "Did you eat the whole thing?"

The boy nodded his head slowly. Hand coming up to point directly at Starscream. "He _made_ me!"

She turned around to look at him. The Seeker shook his head. "The child speaks falsely."

"I do not."

"You impudent little brat," he spat out.

"Okay. Okay. Come with me young man! You know your sister would be upset if she woke up, and you weren't there." She picked him up, giving Starscream an apologetic look. The kid turned around in her arms, sticking out his tongue in a rather annoying manner. "I'll be right back, give me a second. Meet you outside?"

Before he could give his reply Alexis disappeared, him staring after her for a couple seconds before he turned around and left the small room as he went outside. Starscream didn't have to wait long for Alexis to return, her stepping quietly onto the little steps before she sat down on them. He sat down beside her, hoping the scout, who wasn't even parked ten feet away from them, was getting a good view.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I wanted to see you," he corrected.

"Oh." She looked away from him, suddenly deep in thought.

He scooted closer, taking her hand in his. Fingers traced small circles in the palm of her hand. "Something draws your attention?" Starscream inquired.

Alexis bit down on her bottom lip, words flowing out, as if she had been considering them long before they sat down. "You are the _complete_ opposite of who I am supposed to be with and to say that you still don't frighten me would be a lie. Your memories, your dreams, the things you have done, they are all swirling around in here.." She tapped on her head. "..jumping out at me when I start to think I know you.. What exactly do you want from me anyway Starscream. I mean specifically?" She stood up, him as well, her vibrant orbs upon him with utmost concentration.

"You ask this again?"

"Yes."

He stepped nearer, voice lowering as he stared deep into her eyes. "I want _you_. Unconditionally."

"That is asking much." Alexis sighed.

"Yes.. it is." Their gazes locked. The undeniable magnetism growing between them. He lowered his voice, his words for no one but Alexis. "Galaxies I have traveled through, wonders I have seen and felt, but none compare to you Alexis and what you make me feel- what you make me want."

Alexis shut her eyes, leaning until she was against him, his arms wrapped around her readily, something that was getting easier and easier to do. "Everyone thinks I am mad," she told him.

"Yes, but know that you are not alone in this.. madness," he whispered in her ear, his voice rumbling softly.

She pulled away from him, frowning. "I have every excuse to stop this. And if I didn't believe you were different from who you first were, things would have never gotten this far. But I think that you have the potential to do many great things, like you have with these children, like you have when you saved me over and over."

"You put much faith in me."

It was she who stepped closer this time. He caught a whiff of her shampoo, her fingers rising to wander past his cheek.

"Yes. I believe I do." Her voice dropped low, vulnerability coming into play that she hid so well. "And please don't disappoint me, I don't think I could.."

He stopped her. Fingers pressed over her mouth, his hands dropping to rest against her waist. Starscream felt her warmth, and then before he could process anything further he found himself pushed away, something flashing toward him and impacting with his jaw.

"Bumblebee!" Alexis shrieked.

"Stay back Alexis, I will handle him," the scout ordered.

"Bee!" She grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to hold him back away from Starscream.

"I can't just watch and let him take advantage of you. You don't know what kind of _monster_ he is!" The Autobot implored, his view shifting as he turned around to take Alexis in.

That was when Starscream sprung, turning the Bee back around, his fingers curled tightly under and then landed on his right eye. Back the Autobot went, falling as he landed hard against the ground. The Seeker more than ready to pound him again, Alexis stood in his way.

"Move," he commanded of her.

"No!" she said, with even more force than he had used.

He saw that she meant it, picking her up Starscream moved her out of the way. It was interesting fighting in the human forms, all sorts of vulnerable spots that were more than easy to impact. They could have gone on forever, despite Alexis' loud protests it was something that was more than past due, but in need of being done. Such ecstasy was found when his fist would land against the Autobot's soft flesh, or his foot kicking out and cracking against the fragile shell. Not that he was the only one going at it, he would have had to admit that the scout gave it his all as well, the two lost in a battle that was more than just about pride, anger and opposite sides of the line.

Alexis finally quieted down, until getting a moment to look behind him, Starscream noticed she wasn't even there. Looking cost him some, a hard punch landing on his left cheek, him thrown down on all fours as he was kicked in his side.

Rolling, jumping back up, he wiped the blood off his face, fascinated by the redness that stained his skin and the realistic interpretation of the violence upon humanized flesh. Bringing his hands before his body he narrowed his eyes, the simple action actually stinging.

"Give up Starscream?"

"No."

He saw that Bee noticed Alexis was gone. The expression on his face evident to that.

"The fight out of you now that nobody is here to watch?" Starscream scoffed, chuckling some. "Or have you finally figured out that it isn't you she wants and that these.. efforts of yours are futile?"

Bumblebee's back stretched up, fingers clenched tight against his sides as he stepped close to Starscream, and closer still. Bruises lined his face, scratches as well along with his share of blood. "She'll figure you out, she'll know what you are soon enough.. what you have done."

"Then she'll come running to you? Not when she has had a _thorough_ taste of me." He let his words roll out of his mouth, watching Bee's eyes widen.

"Stay away from her! Stay away or I will inform her of what you did to those humans!" Bumblebee shouted.

"_Spare_ me. Your threats are as _small_ as you are. There is no separating her from me now. Not even if she wanted," Starscream boasted.

"So it _was_ you! By the brutality, violence and total lack of regard for humanity.. I _should_ have known.

"I terminated what should have never been brought into existence. I was quite _kind_ I thought, allowing them a quick _easy_ death. As for the one that dared raise a weapon upon _my_ Alexis, he deserved more than what he got. And that_ Autobot_ is why she will always want _me_, because I am capable of doing things you are unable to, things that are necessary."

"She will find you out soon enough," the scout said, belief in his words.

Starscream smiled. "Tell yourself that as I experience her innocence, and you become a dim memory."

Starscream saw the scout's right shoulder tighten, knowing what that meant he prepared his defensive. But then something came between them, the Bee pushed back as an object was aimed at Starscream's head.

"That is enough," Sam said. Voice firm as the grip that held the primitive gun.

"I have this under control Sam."

"No. No you don't Bee," The boy said as he shook his head. "You have disturbed and frightened the children, waken us up. You think beings that were a couple million years old could act a little more mature!"

"Shoot me if you must human. But this is far from over," the Seeker vowed.

"It is for tonight." The boy firmly informed them. "Bee you will clean yourself up or whatever you do to make yourself more presentable, and you will help the others get the kids back to sleep."

Bumblebee lowered his head, but not before shooting a look off to Starscream. His holo-form flickering it came back, clean and fight free. Walking past Starscream, he made sure to bump against his shoulder.

The scout gone Starscream's attention was taken by the human in front of him as the boy boldly stepped to him.

"I can probably guess what that was about, and I don't care." Sam lowered the gun slowly, head rolling to the side. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be allowed here. I don't care how many times you have saved Alexis' life, or even our own. I just know that you are _not_ to be trusted."

"Is that all?" the Seeker said with due impertinence.

Sam rose an eyebrow, his bravado leaking out a little around the edges, yet he continued just the same. "We will be meeting up with the Autobots shortly. If you haven't left by then I know Optimus will have a couple choice words for you. Ones I will be looking forward to hearing."

"I am not going anywhere without Alexis," Starscream said tersely.

"So you seem to say. But I think your need for survival will outweigh all that.. don't you?" The human male smiled smugly, eyes lowering to look down at the gun before they rose back up to continue glaring at Starscream. "It would be better for all if you just left. Nobody wants you here and Alexis _doesn't_ need you."

With that he walked off, Starscream standing there watching as he joined Alexis and Mikaela. Alexis looked at him momentarily, her eyes speaking volumes of displeasure. She tugged back and away as Julia appeared outside, the child taking her back to the motel room.

Soon enough everyone disappeared to their rightful places, lights turning off as the world became quiet once more. Disengaging his holo-form he sunk inside himself. He had known of the communication between the group and the Autobots, had been monitoring it for some time. Starscream knew he should have left some time ago, a strategic retreat more than needed, but he wasn't quite prepared yet. A couple more days and then he would separate himself from the little troop of humans. One secured within him as unneeded distractions were left behind.


	61. Confrontation

How quickly time passed as Alexis' life was filled with watching the kids, driving a good distance, and watching the kids some more. Always one or more of the seven was with her, and while she tried not to mind, she started to desperately seek privacy, finding that the only time she could have it was in the middle of the night. So she would walk a little, never going far, yet far enough that she felt better. Snuggling inside her coat, she would more often than not have desires of returning to her tent, room, or whatever place they happen to be staying at, and finding that she had it all to herself. A bed just for her, a breathing space all her own, it was probably selfish, but she found she craved it none the less.

No one bugged her as she started the ritual, both Starscream and Bumblebee silent, although she knew both were watching, a fact she let slip into the background as Alexis tried to find the silence she was looking for.

But she wasn't going to find it that night. Alexis knew that when she stumbled upon Sam, Sam, who was sitting down at a lopsided picnic table, looking more than a little melancholy, but almost lost as well.

He noticed her right away, his posture lengthening as he frowned. "Can't sleep?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Trying to get away?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess I was." Alexis said. "You?"

"Dreams." He cringed. "Not even ones I haven't had before but, well, they were never good ones to start with."

"Sorry." She sat down at the table, looking around the park they were in the middle of. It was wide open, filled with a broad array of flowers and trees. Cemented paths curved here and there, tents and cars parked farther back. She remembered the last time she had been at one of them, it seeming an eternity ago.

"Yeah, well, you have had your share as well.. Alexis?"

"Yeah?" Alexis blinked a couple of times, eyebrow rising.

"Can I ask you something?"

Offering him a small smile she shook her head. If only she had known what was to come, perhaps she wouldn't have been so obliging.

"Are you really _with_ Starscream?" He was looking at her, frustration suddenly upon him as he did so, keen eyes taking her in.

"Mika told you."

"No. Bee."

"Oh."

"So it's true?"

She flinched, sitting up straight, not enjoying his tone of voice in the least. But he seemed far from through.

"How can you even consider such a messed up 'Con when you got Bee? Nice guys don't do it for you? Or do you only like the ones who have destroyed a civilization or two, and are working on another?"

"That's not fair," Alexis whispered.

"Fair! _Fair_!" He jumped up, hands pounding loudly upon the table as he thrashed against it. "Our whole world is screwed over because of him. I'll probably have nightmares until the day I die, and countless lives have been lost and yet somehow it's not fair.. for _him_!"

Her mouth was trembling by then, even as she fought it. Alexis knew his ranting wasn't just about her and Starscream, there was something deeper behind it, but that didn't make any of it easier, or even make her want to find what it was truly all about.

"You say you're a Christian, but obviously you haven't read the bible, because the last time I checked it said to abstain from all appearances of evil, and if Starscream doesn't hit that mark straight on the head along with this... _perverted_ relationship you are having, then you need to start thinking where he is taking you, because he will damn you straight to hell." He crashed back down against the seat, as if a vast amount of energy was expelled in his words.

Alexis felt as if she had been physically hit. Disbelief came, strange twisted humor as well as it figured that would be the scripture he would know. If there was ever one that too many liked to use to condemn someone else for what they believe was wrong, that would be it. And it wasn't as if she wasn't trying to live as Paul said to; doing good, trying to stay away from the bad. And it was because of Starscream, that she had done so many other good things, as she stayed away from falling inside herself, even leveled her.

She spoke, her tone low, "He isn't evil, and even Jesus hung around prostitutes and tax collectors, it was where he was needed.."

"Starscream doesn't need you. He _wants_ you. There _is_ a difference. And trying to be compassionate and leading by example is one thing, getting involved and lowering yourself to an unrepentant, never, _ever_ going to come to God.. Decepticon is against everything you are supposed to believe in."

It wasn't right, for Sam to be _somewhat_ right, even if he did go about it all wrong. She wasn't past questioning herself, not even past changing her mind. But somehow, some way Starscream had gotten to her, in more ways than she was willing to acknowledge.

Alexis watched Sam get up, him coming over to sit by her.

"I don't mean to be so brutal Alexis," he told her, voice lowered and calmer. "But.. I care about you. I even think of you as family. I never had a brother or sister, but you and Bee are like both. I know how attraction can be, I know how strong, and I am not saying that I am this perfect human being who even has a right to judge what you are doing, but how can you so blithely ignore who Starscream is? Who he will _always_ will be. I mean what he did to those humans last week.. how can you not.."

Confused she cut him off. "What are you talking about?"

Sam turned to her. Eyes narrowed. "You don't know?"

"About what?'

Suddenly, he looked uncomfortable, shifting, he took to pulling on a string on his jacket. "I thought.. that is I thought Bee told you. He said.."

"_What_ Sam!"

He told her. Sparing her nothing, details as graphic as they were shocking. This time it was if he punched her.

"One was so deformed that you couldn't even identify it except for the scar on his middle finger," Sam finished with.

Alexis found herself flashing back, knowing the man who had pulled the gun on her, when she and Starscream rescued the kids had just such a mark. Prickles went up her spine, her hands suddenly clammy. "This can't be true," she protested, "he said he was watching our back, that he would make sure we wouldn't be followed by the Decepticon forces."

Sam laughed at that. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "_What_ forces? Big surprise... he lied to you Alexis. He just wanted to take a refresher course in murder 101."

Alexis shook her head. "But he asked me.. he asked me what to do with the man.. why.."

"He was humoring you."

"No!" It was her turn to jump up, her turn to feel angry. "He wouldn't! Not anymore.. he... just couldn't!"

Alexis had enough, feet backing up, she nearly tripped over the bench in the process. Sam's face suddenly become distorted as the night played and stretched it, his look upon her as twisted as it was unnerving.

She was grateful for the dark, grateful that it hid her shock, and that it made it harder for Sam to come after her, especially when she took off running, hiding behind a kiddy slide as he passed by. Alexis sank down. Soft sand surrounded her as she lowered her head to her knees, feet sinking as the tiny grains pushed into her shoes.

Sam was telling the truth, she knew that now, recalling things. Alexis remembered that when Starscream had returned to the group later after the rescuing of the kids, that he had been wet and shiny, her thinking perhaps he had managed to hit a patch of rain, when, in reality, he had probably been cleaning himself off.

Her stomach crashed as her throat tightened. She wanted to cry some more but wasn't up to it. So she lowered herself back, body half swallowed in the small kid play area as it scratched against her jeans.

She was repulsed, angry, and in herself, disappointed. Images came into her head of the dead men, the descriptive way Sam told her, making it more than easy to pound through her head. Pictures they might have been, and her a camera, recalling the photos that had been taken as her mind went through them.

But as if there was a coin in her head, it flipped and fell on the opposite side. Alexis felt a form of understanding, the knowledge that things could take time, that she knew what he was truly capable of, was more than just... and then something she heard once came floating through, something about how trying to change someone was futile, and that you could only change yourself. And she, well, is that what was happening, she was acclimating herself to Starscream's lifestyle? Becoming desensitized and unsympathetic and more than a little blind to what was going on around her? No, she didn't believe that, even if she happened to be in love with him.

Alexis bolted upright at that, hands reaching out to touch the metal bar of the slide. She shivered, suddenly very cold. The granules underneath amplified the sensation.

In love with him? The thought repeated in her head, she didn't even known where it came the first time and hearing it replay itself didn't make it any less surreal.

It wasn't happiness Alexis felt. It wasn't even sadness, just a cold logic that had her taking that stray bomb of a thought as she filed it away. Falling back once more, Alexis closed her eyes, doing the only thing she could as she surrendered herself and started to pray as hard as she could, wanting everything to just go away.

* * *

She heard someone approaching, half asleep she sat upright. Knees brought to her chest, she watched the shadow stretch out before it fell back, a figure before her.

"Alexis?" Bee angled his head, analyzing her as his eyes roamed over her body. Obviously performing some sort of scan. "You are cold."

"I'm fine." Alexis huffed, not in the mood for the company.

"Sam told me you guys had a discussion, that.."

She interrupted him, "Is that what he called it?.. How easy for him."

Bumblebee frowned, lowering himself down he sat in front of her. "Is there a purpose for all this sand?"

More than happy for the change of conversation she smiled a little. "For safety I think.."

"Wouldn't cotton or even water serve a better purpose than this.." He brought some of the stuff up in his hands, it flowing out of it as he scraped it across his fingers.. "..this hard stuff."

"Not really. Cotton gets dirty and water, well it drowns."

"Of course you are right." He paused, shifting just a little as he brought his feet in front of him, bending them upwards, he looked at her. "Morning shall be upon us shortly.. And you haven't had any sleep?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You humans need your regular regenerative periods, especially one who has been so busy."

She thought of the children, of playful Josh and his strikingly silent sister Holly. Of Sean, Woo and Mark, who had already separated themselves becoming the best of friends, of Paul and Kate, the youngest of the group, two year olds that were barely speaking yet, let alone walking, and who had the habit of only sleeping when they were driving. Then Julia the oldest, so many questions inside her but too hesitant to ask. Yet every day she grew bolder.

"But we need peace of mind as well and sometimes one has to sacrifice other things to reach that," she told Bumblebee.

"You.. are.. _not_ happy?"

Her mouth tugged downwards as Alexis looked away, already the night was fading away, blackness stepping back as light seeped through.

Good and evil. Light and dark. Bumblebee and Starscream.

Alexis sighed. "Is anyone ever truly happy anymore?"

Bumblebee scooted nearer, turning around she felt his shoulder rub against hers, felt his heat that lingered around her side.

She answered for him, "Perhaps not. Perhaps happiness though is more of a sensation than a way of living."

His fingers touched hers, softly, slowly, they wandered to rest on top of them. "I would do anything I could to make you feel that for as long as possible Alexis."

She turned, looking at him, suddenly feeling very much undeserving.

He continued. "And anything you ever want to talk about... _anything_.. you know I.."

Bumblebee's words were drowned out as a commotion started, one that shot through the blooming dawn as Alexis jerked forward. She tried to get up but Bee's fingers wrapped more firmly around hers, pulling her back down.

"Don't go," he said, his words so low, yet underlined in caution.

Alexis didn't understand why he was trying to stop her. Once more she tried to get up, once more she tried to see what was happening. But he wouldn't let her. It was a side of him she had yet to see directed at her, commanding and absolute.

"You must stay here Alexis. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt why would I get hurt?"

Bee glanced at her, dark eyes looking guilty but firm. "Because they are here for Starscream, and you, knowing who you are would get in the middle of it."

"Who? Who is here for him?" she asked, needing to know.

"Optimus."

She couldn't believe it. Alexis knew they were close to them, but not that close. She felt excited, happy even, then several variations of sick.

"What are they going to do to him?" her voice cracked as she spoke, it dying into a low whisper.

"What is always done to one of his kind. He shall be imprisoned and held responsible for all that he has done."

"Let go of me!" she shouted, once more tugging at his grip, but it was useless.

He looked hurt, before the affront poured into his continence. "I will when it is over."

Alexis sat there, unable to move, unable to look at Bumblebee either. She hated him for the first time since she had met him, hated everything about him, wanting nothing more to do but to scream at him as she told him so. But she couldn't, couldn't speak at all as she found herself in a world of hollowed out awareness. The sun slowly came out, blasts ringing out, shouts following, the roar of engines, an eternity of a struggle that her mind wasn't willing to acknowledge. Until everything went still, Bee's grip upon her going lax.

"They have him," he informed her.

She wrenched her hand away from him, getting up as she started to run, then stopping as she noticed one of the tents open and empty, going to another, she saw they were the same. Not a person in sight, the park as empty as it had been when they first arrived. Moved obviously to get away from the fight. Had they been forewarned?

It didn't feel right standing there all alone, the sun shining down as the wind picked up. A coolness hit her cheeks; it was going to be a beautiful day. A hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

"It's too late. He is already being transported back to base." Bumblebee said, knowing full well she had been searching for Starscream.

She gulped hard, closing her eyes, pressure building behind them as her mouth trembled. "Is he hurt?"

"He put up quite a fight."

Alexis turned around, not wanting to look at Bumblebee at the moment, but she had to. "It's all my fault."

"What is?" he inquired.

"He stayed because of me."

"Yes. But he above all others knew what was going to happen if he did. It's time to come with me Alexis. It's time we rejoined the others." He took her hand once more, and she didn't have the will to stop him, even as he was filled with such hope and elation.

She tried to feel it as well, knowing she was soon to see her parents, knowing she was soon going to enter that world she had sought so hard to find, one that was surrounded by protectors and allies and a hope for a better world. And for a moment Alexis did feel the joy, felt it so that it overwhelmed. Until her legs stopped, her tugging on Bee as her sudden action pulled him back.

He turned, looking at her, empathy coming toward her that she couldn't stand. Pulling her hand out of his, Alexis walked past him, leaving the Autobot to watch as she walked ahead without him.


	62. Revelation

Alexis was upset with him. Even them arriving at the Autobot outpost, did little to curtail that. She avoided him, not speaking to Bumblebee, pulling away as for the first day and night she kept to herself. It was the following morning that he saw her again, Alexis in the base's makeshift garage talking to one of the mechanics, her handed a key ring as the man pointed to a vehicle she could use.

"Good morning Alexis," Bee said cheerfully.

She looked at him, impassive, a quick flick of the head her only response. Julia came running up carrying two bags, more animated than he had seen her yet, smiling wide as she noticed the scout.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"'Lexy is takin' me to her parents. I've been invited t'stay with them." Julia said.

"I'll drive you there," Bumblebee offered with alacrity.

Alexis' sharp eyes drifted up, mouth dropping into a frown.

"That would be Great Bee! Wouldn't it?" Julia paused, analyzing the two thoughtfully. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"We've already have the directions uploaded to the GPS. We can find our new home on our own." Alexis grabbed onto Julia, walking past Bee. Stopping at a truck she opened the door, motioning the girl to get in on the other side.

"Oh come on Alexis!" Julia grabbed the keys from Alexis in a bold move, throwing them back at the man who had originally given it to them. "Bumblebee's goin' t'take us! But thanks!" she told the guy with a gush of pride, grabbing onto Alexis, she pulled her toward the scout.

Soon enough the three were inside him, Bumblebee driving. Julia was in the back seat, her face one of abject curiosity. Alexis was beside his human form, arms crossed over her chest, gaze out the window.

"Alexis I.."

"Not _now_ Bumblebee I don't want to talk about it."

"If it's about Stars.."

"_Please_.."

"Man y'guys.." Julia gushed, leaning up from where she sat. "The tension is so thick in here that I am surprised my hair isn't standin' up on end. Just kiss and make up already."

Alexis flinched, rolling her eyes, the young woman given a look that more than deflated. The rest of the drive was in silence.

Arriving at the protected neighborhood for the humans, then reaching the house, Bee helped with the bags, leading the two woman up the steps. Turning around he nodded at a passing Autobot sentinel. The humans not even knocking, the double doors of the house flung open, Alexis' mom rushing out as she grabbed her daughter, both starting to laugh and even cry as they held on tight.

"Alexandra! At last!" Grace looked past her daughter's shoulder at Julia and Bee. "And who is this?"

"Julia, mom.. she's the one staying with us. Mikaela is coming later."

"Nice to meet you Julia." She hugged the young woman, head angling to get a better look at Bumblebee. "And who is this nice looking young man?"

"Bumblebee," Julia piped up.

"So, you're Bumblebee." Gentle curious eyes swept over him. "Call me Grace." Bee looked the woman over, seeing aspects of Alexis in her; the shape of the eyes, the kindness, even their height was nearly the same.

"Well come in already. Your father has made some lunch. Watch the mess, we are still moving things around. Whoever lived here before seemed to be quite a compiler of things, but we've tried to keep it as much like we found it as we could." Grace frowned, voice lowering. "In case they come back you know."

They stepped in, Alexis looking around as bags were set down in the hallway.

"Come this way." Gloria stopped, noticing Bee was remaining where he was. "Aren't you coming?"

"He doesn't eat," Alexis spoke for him, eyes sweeping upwards, taking in the steps that led to the next level, the pictures that were on the wall.

"Doesn't eat?" She leaned toward her daughter, whispering in her ear, "Why not?"

"Because mom, remember.. despite appearances, he _isn't_ human.."

There was a slight pause at that. Gloria's eyebrow rising. "Well I am sure he wouldn't mind sitting with us.."

"I am sure he has more important things to do." Alexis didn't look at him, her motioning for them to continue, the three disappearing behind the kitchen's swinging door.

* * *

An hour they were in there. He couldn't help himself as he listened into some of the conversation, his sensors easily picking it up. Bee sitting on the couch, he took in the surroundings, even meeting Alexis' father, who, while seemed to have a little more of a forthright nature, was also kind.

"So how come you never told me _everything_ about Bumblebee?" Grace asked her daughter.

Lunch had been over for some time, Julia taken and shown her new room as Alexis and her mother were left alone in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Alexis queried back.

"You do know that he quite.. _likes_ you..."

"Mom!"

Grace chuckled a little. "You said he is one of the Autobots.. the robots, yet right now, the person sitting on our coach is as human as can be, and believe it or not I.."

"We are _just_ friends... actually lately I.."

"Something happened," her mom said knowingly.

Alexis sighed, lowering her voice, as her tone became distressed. "I think he might have used me as bait. He.. deceived me, all to capture.. capture.."

Bee tensed, standing up as shock hit him. For a moment, he nearly rushed through the kitchen door, ready to argue his case, not able to bare what Alexis believed off him, not liking the new conflict between them at all.

"This.. Star..Scream."

"_Starscream_ mom."

"The leader of the entire Decepticon Army?"

"No, just the second in command," Alexis corrected.

"And he is the one that saved your life?"

"Sorta.."

"And he is also the one who started this war?" Grace's tone was a whisper this time, as if unsure what to think of that.

"I.. yeah. I suppose he did."

"So him being captured. _Why_ exactly is that a bad thing?"

"Because.. because.." Alexis struggled.

"Because you care about this... Starscream." Grace finished.

Alexis sighed. "..Yes."

Their conversation drifted, Bee pacing a little as he walked over the faded carpet. Boxes in his way he turned back around, stopping to stand before the backyard sliding doors. The grass was overgrown, pitted holes every couple feet, turning back around he thought of just departing. Yet he didn't want to leave Alexis, not with how things stood between them.

"Goin' somewhere?" Julia came up to him, her hair was pulled up and back making her appear even younger than she was, a yellow shirt worn that held a large face upon it, one that was sticking its tongue out.

"Yes. Tell Alexis. Tell her.. I am sorry," Bee said softly.

"Tell her yourself. Wait here. I will get here." She bounded off with a wave of energy, Bumblebee not even given a chance to stop her.

So the scout waited, and waited even further. Just when he was ready to give up, hand wrapping around the front door knob, he felt her presence. She came up behind him, touching his hand as she twisted the knob, indicating he was to follow her outside. He ignored the feel of her flesh against his, the way his whole body bristled as his muscles clenched.

"You wanted to talk to me?.. Have you been here this whole time?" Her voice was hollowed out, low and almost cautious.

He nodded his head, glad though that she was finally speaking to him in complete sentences. "I.. I overheard what you were saying to your mother."

Her shoulder's rose as her eyelids dropped. "You were lis.."

"I didn't know Alexis.. I didn't know that the Autobots were coming early." He sat down on the front porch, staring at the patches of dead grass, and the walkway that was cracked down the middle.

"We've known for some time that Starscream was monitoring our transmissions. I believe it was decided by Optimus to use it to our benefit, giving off the impression that they were farther away than we expected, when, in fact.."

"They were right here," Alexis completed.

"Exactly. I didn't know until minutes before that it was to take place. And by then your safety was my only concern." His head lifted up, her attention on Bee, green eyes taking him in. "He was planning on taking you away Alexis."

Alexis' eyebrows bunched up at that, but her emotions remained hidden from him. "Was he?"

"After his capture, when he was taken to Ratchet for repair, he was scanned. He has had more than a couple of upgrades since he had been with us, rather recent ones that would enable a human to travel inside him.. through space, even if necessary."

She seemed to consider that for several moments, biting down on her lip, her reply was one of subtle melancholy that was buried under her calm acceptance. "I suppose. That is, I am not all that surprised. I just thought we had reached the point that he would at least.. ask me."

"You think he was really going to ask you Alexis? His kind doesn't seek permission."

Her nose scrunched up, as she sighed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Who's to know now."

Bee stood, hand going down her arm. Alexis backed away as just a little bit more he felt unraveled. Hurting he was from her actions, his human body actually physically aching.

"He wasn't just going to stick around as we made our way to the other Autobots." He let her know. "There was nothing waiting for him but imprisonment."

Alexis' head fell forward as she exhaled. Hand going to her mouth, she closed her eyes tight for several moments, before they flashed back open, clapping onto him. "I'm sorry I blamed you. Even if you were part of it, I guess I knew it had the possibility of happening. I just wasn't prepared for it." Alexis took another step back, then another, not looking at him as she did so. "I.. need to be alone right now."

* * *

It was a relief to be back among his fellow Autobots. Already orders he had been given, Bumblebee falling quickly back into a routine, even visiting his human friends when he had the chance. Alexis, Mikaela, Sam and their family were actually neighbors, which made that even easier, as he continued his role as guardian. His friends coming more often than not into camp as they assisted here and there.

Not that he saw Alexis much, and when he did she was distant and distracted. He knew she had a conversation with Optimus, knew better than to ask what it had been about. Bee knew though that she had asked to see Starscream on more than one occasion and had been denied. That hadn't set with him well at all, realizing then that Alexis wasn't about to give up on the Seeker. A part of him already knew things weren't going to be that easy. Determined she could be, mind set, and perhaps, just maybe..

Ripped away from his internal processes, he heard the strong voice of Optimus Prime.

"What is your take on this.. alliance, Alexis Rivers has made with Starscream?"

The two were standing on a precipice, looking down at the valley below. It had been some time, since he had a moment alone with his commander, and it just made his return feel that much more whole. He watched the water flowing in a stream far below them, some of it crashing against the rocky edges as the wind picked up.

"She is sincere in regard to her feelings toward him." He cringed, deciding on telling the truth, even if he purposely didn't expand upon it.

Optimus frowned, sparing him a quick glance. "And Starscream?"

"Starscream is Starscream, who knows what he is thinking.. who would _want_ to." Bumblebee replied, trying hard not to let the bitter emotions through.

"Unfortunate that Alexis will have to get past this attachment she has formed with the Air Commander. It seems whether Starscream realizes or not, that she is quite a good influence on him. It was he, was it not who saved all the children?"

"Get past? What are you saying sir?"

Optimus turned, his large frame catching a ray of bright light as it flickered off his crystal clear window panels, drifting to rest on his shiny doors; very clean his leader was, reminding Bee that he could use a good session in the wash racks or even a long sonic shower.

"It has been decided. Starscream shall be returned to Cybertron and imprisoned there," Prime revealed.

Bumblebee was more than just happy. He was pleased. But then guilt started to catch up with him, flowing through his circuit relays. So he shoved the elation down, hiding it away, for he suddenly thought of Alexis, wondering how it would affect her, wondering if she already knew. Sadness overcame the Autobot for Alexis.

"When?"

Optimus answered readily, "Soon enough. When we have the space bridge back up. Of course we have far more important priorities, having a temporary base is well and good, but it is time we found a more permanent solution, both for us and the humans we protect."

* * *

"You are late. You were supposed to be here days ago," Ratchet groused.

Bee looked around the temporary medical bay, a building that was more of a modified tent than anything else, but Ratchet had it already sorted, straightened out and organized.

"I've been busy," Bee said as his excuse.

"So have the children, but each of them somehow managed to find the time for their examination."

Bumblebee sat down on the table, cringing when Ratchet went straight to work, a pinzor thrust into his thigh plate before he even got comfortable.

"They were all okay?" he asked.

"Yes." The medic shook his head. "And Sam's shoulders will be fine, thanks to me. He shall have a full range of motion once more. Of course if he hadn't started doing extra activities with Mikaela, it would have healed correctly like it should have."

"The others?"

"The kids you brought were all healthy, some have found their families, most have been taken in by volunteers. They were rather undamaged and very lucky, especially considering what was meant for them... _curious_." Ratchet tapped on his scanner he had been using, stepping back, he pressed upon it, reading and looking something over. "You have changed since your last check up." An eye ridge rose. "In fact, your entire spark energy signature has changed." He paused, optics blinking. The medic stepped closer as he looked at the scout as if he didn't recognize him, Ratchet's headlights angling downwards as if he was ready to turn them on him. "Have you recently bonded with someone?"

The scout hadn't meant to shoot up and off the examine table, him pushed back down on it as Ratchet stared, the corner of his mouth piece rising.

"Why.. why would you ask that?" He stuttered, suddenly nervous and growing on uncomfortable, the entranceway of the flapping tent taunting as if to flaunt of its exit.

"The only reason ones spark signature every changes is when a bond is formed."

"I.. that is. I mean.." Bumblebee found he couldn't continue.

Ratchet shook his head, venting as his doors fluttered with rising agitation. "Now isn't the time for failing vocals. Tell me before I bust a circuit."

"Yes.. I.. sort of.."

"Sort of? How does one bond to someone... _sort of_?" the medic wanted to know.

"It.. that is.." Surrendering, Bee lowered his head. "She doesn't know."

"Hmm.." Ratchet took a couple steps back. Sitting down, he looked lost in thought. "Increased energon levels, core temperature low .. that would explain.." Sharp optics found his. "I think it is time you told me what you have been up to. Lose the coyness it doesn't suite a warrior of your caliber." He caught Bee's look. "Yes I know this is new to you, but I would appreciate it if you tried to be more coherent in your communications."

Bumblebee flinched, bracing himself, and then as quickly as possible told the CMO what happened on the Decepticon base when he had been getting repaired.

"So you tried to spark bond with.. this human which you refuse to name, although I can more than guess.. Yet if you choose not to terminate this connection.."

"I _can't_!" he belted out, with more force than he had intended.

"What else are you not telling me?" The medic tilted his head to the side, digits clanking together before he curled them into his palm. "What exactly.. side effects.. of course.. what side effects are you experiencing?"

Bumblebee looked away, head shifting to look down at the ground below. Of course that diversion could only last so long. Especially with Ratchet coming even closer, his nearness obviously a means to try to overwhelm.

"Tell me" the medic demanded, "or I will be forced to report your condition to Optimus."

"I.. can feel what she is feeling sometimes.. especially when she is near me."

"Really? That is most interesting." Ratchet brought digits up to his chin, tapping on it. "Anything else?"

"I.. I have these.. urges.."

Ratchet's optic ridges rose at that. "Did she physically make contact with your spark?"

Feeling the impulse to jump up and run away again, he fought it, settling for shaking his head in the negative as he tried to hold onto a fragment of his pride.

"At least there is that." Ratchet said, sounding somewhat relieved. "I will need to go over this data. I still don't believe this is desirable, difficulties will arise further down the line, and being bonded to someone who doesn't share the connection will be hazardous on your system. Having access of their emotions will only make things even more difficult if not dangerous, giving you the idea of possession without actually having obtained. I don't even want to imagine what you are going through, what things you will continue to go through. You should have never even tried without the person knowing what was going on, however, I do know that at the time you were injured, which would have made you highly susceptible and vulnerable.."

Bumblebee drifted a little, knowing some of the things he spoke of were more than true. He couldn't help but feel and draw from his connection toward Alexis, couldn't help but feel the circuit throbbing pain wash through his core as reality and where her affections seemed to be, became clearer. The scout felt it so acutely from her that he didn't know quite how to cope, his programming falling apart as everything evolved into his desperate need to feel whole, all other considerations wanting to be pushed backwards as instability tried to grow.

"I couldn't help it" Bee finally answered, "and I wasn't exactly sure that what I thought happened, happened, because.. it never has before."

"Yes, I forget sometimes what an inexperience youngling you are. However, this isn't exactly precedented and I would.. don't look at me like that. I am your medic, and I should know more about you than you yourself do."

Ratchet smiled. Easing up a little as he backed away. "Give it a couple mega-cycles and soon these conversations will not be so straining."

"Do you think.. that is.. do you think it is possible to.. you know to have a human bond partner?" Bumblebee desperately wanted to know.

"You must remember that they do not have a spark like we do, so the bond will not be such as when between Cybertronians. But I believe that there is more to these humans than even they know. I still have serious reservations about this.. and I do believe it should come to an end."

"I don't want to lose her.." Bee announced with an edge of despair.

"Perhaps that is so, but it is time you told her. You may find that she is not as comfortable with this connection as you are. Most humans I have found are quite adamant about their privacy, and this goes beyond that. So promise me you will talk to her."

"She has been so preoccupied with Starscream, and we hardly talk as is after his capture, I just.." Bumblebee jumped off the table, suddenly tired and worn through. "You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

Ratchet frowned. "For the moment no. But you will talk with Alexis. Failure to do so in a timely manner will force me to take matters in my own hands."

"And Optimus?" Bee asked.

"Seeing how this isn't some transmittable virus, I detect no reason to inform him.. for now."

Bumblebee nodded his head forward, leaving the medic as he roamed distractedly through the compound, an ache filling him as he considered things.


	63. Dreams

_Alexis couldn't sleep any further, eyes opening, she sat up slowly, comforter pushed off her body as her bare feet hit the carpet. It had been over a week of living with her parents, yet it was not making anything go any smoother or make her life feel anymore normal._

_Her stomach growled, hunger rising to the surface. She hadn't eaten much for a while, anxious she had become, trying everything she could think of to see Starscream, even as she was denied._

_Leaving her room, walking down the stairs, she heard a strange noise, a thumping sound that had her shoulders rising in surprise. Alexis went to the window to see what it was. Not that she ever got there, everything happening in a flash. The roof blasted off, debris falling down on her as she fell to her knees, eyes covered as her skin was scratched and torn. She barely saw the hand come for her but felt it's tight embrace. Alexis was picked up as suddenly she saw things once more, the sight below making her stomach tighten even as her heart lurched._

_Her mom, her dad, Julia, Mikaela, Sam and the others, everyone she knew or had seen, the humans standing in the streets, forced to their knees, surrounded by flanking Decepticons, weapons leveled and aimed._

_Shaking, she lowered her hands, screaming to them as she tried to jump down, not thinking in the least. Of course she was stopped, the world sharply turning around until she was brought up. Familiar optics looked at her, gaze upon her intent as Starscream studied her._

_Again she looked around. Decepticon forces were at work, houses being destroyed and more humans rounded up, as Autobots were crushed, maimed and terminated with ease._

_Alexis looked back up at him, mouth tightening even as her eyes filled with liquid, her vision blinded. "What have you done Starscream?"_

_He leaned in close, his energy washing over her as he smiled. "Freeing you of the ties that bind, ridding you of distractions."_

_"No! You can't do that, you can't!" _

_He wasn't listening through, and suddenly they were rising up, the view of her family and friends being taken away as they become smaller and smaller, Alexis thrust into his cockpit as he transformed._

* * *

_Alexis didn't know what happened. She just knew that humanity had been enslaved. Earth shattered even further as Megatron was destroyed, a new dawn of destruction and terror beginning as Starscream rose to power. _

_"I believe it is going to be today."_

_He loved taunting her, loved to play games, doing anything he could think of to make her submit. Alexis watched as the bridge extended towards her. A cage she was in, a cage she had been in for some time, it hanging above a deep void, a black pit of nothingness beneath and all around. He could have taken what he wanted, could have forced the very will out of her as he claimed her. But he wanted her to come to him willingly, an obsession it becoming, the only thing that kept Alexis safe from him._

_"Today I shall have you." He continued, his voice echoing as the darkness washed back with a little light, the area brightening. There was something in front of him, something that was huddled and chained. Alexis walked toward the cage, hands tightening around the bars as she tried to see more clearly._

_She couldn't believe it, didn't want to. It was Prowl. The Autobot appeared charred and beaten, dents along his frame. His paint so scraped off that he was nothing but rusted over, a shell of the black and white 'Bot Alexis had come to know._

_Boosters ignited as Starscream pounced upwards, landing on the top of the cage as they swung back and forth. Once more she felt like it was going to give as the chain that held her little prison snapped, once more she was disappointed as the roof of it slid back, her snatched up as they came crashing back down on the bridge below. Let go, she ran to Prowl. Blue optics came on-line, her about to touch him before Alexis was grabbed back. The tactician kicked by the Seeker, he groaned, but that wasn't the end of it. Starscream leaned down as he dug his claws in deep, ripping off some of Prowl's paneling as he chuckled, continuing. Alexis forced to watch._

_"Please stop!" she begged._

_The beating ceased, fingers coiling around her until she was put down. And then she felt hands of flesh come around her from behind, sliding against her waist as he leaned into Alexis, breathing her in as he sighed deeply. Her hair was pulled back, a mouth descending on her neck. Hot breath trailed down her skin as she shuttered._

_Then she was whipped around, Starscream not even giving her a chance as Alexis was pulled to him, his mouth pressing hard against hers, demanding what she wasn't willing to give, even as hands tightened around her arms. It stopped as she was thrown on the ground below him._

_"I see you are still being foolish Alexis. Chosen you have been -fighting me, denying me- when I can give you everything you ever wanted, power beyond your wildest dreams, passion beyond your expectations."_

_His human form vanished as she found firm digits coming toward her. Optics brushed over Alexis as Starscream pushed her down with his hand, the cold metal of the bridge pushing hard against her back, discomfort winding up her spine._

_"You asked me to stop. You know what it will take for me to accede. You know the only way I will even consider your request. You know what I want from you luscious Alexandra." Hands slid slowly off her as the pressure faded. He stepped over, wind gushing past as Alexis turned over on her stomach, getting on her knees. "You have three seconds to save this pathetic excuse for an Autobot warrior," he informed. "One." He began the countdown. Leaning down towards Prowl, his claw was released as it traced a path along the tactician's chassis. A horrible sharp sound echoed through the chamber. "Two."_

_"Don't do it Alexis! Don't.." Words stopped abruptly as Starscream lunged on the Autobot, something torn out of his neck that he threw over into the void._

_And then she finally found herself able to speak, ready to just put it all to an end. But Alexis should have known it was just another game. Starscream's right hand turned into a rotating blade, it descending and digging into the Autobot as he yelled out and convulsed, a light bursting out of his chest before it faded away into nothing._

_Alexis couldn't stop screaming. Falling forward, hands pounding in front of her, she felt skin burst open, felt warm blood splattering as she continued; another death, another friend, gone, everyone disappearing around her as world became more and more empty. Sorrow never long gone filled her completely. Once more, she was picked up, her strength so drained she couldn't even fight it. _

_"You didn't even say three." Alexis managed between the sobs, a digit descending on her back as it rubbed against her. _

_"I grew impatient."_

_She slunk away from the touch, folding over herself. Horrified when he took them back toward the shell of Prowl, Starscream kicking the lifeless tactician over the edge._

_"Now that the amusement is over, I have something to show you," He said with repressed excitement. Along they went, out of the darkness, into the night, massive roars starting as an army beyond her imagination yelled Starscream's name. _

_But it was the humans that caught her attention, the ones that were cowering in front of the Cybertronian warriors, silent, submissive, and so very still. There were thousands of them, thousands upon thousands._

_Starscream didn't say anything, just sat down, lowering himself onto a thrown as he raised his hand. The roaring stopped, silence shattering through the clearing. And then he dropped his hand. A slaughter began as the humans met their end, one horror worse than the next as they were killed, their execution messy and loud._

_Alexis was unable to watch it all, could only scream for it to stop, eyes covered as she could do nothing but listen, agony so firm that she felt she was among them. Again she was being moved, away from the sounds, so she was grateful, her tears running out as her body went lax. Death she was wishing for, an end to it all, knowing she couldn't take anymore. She prayed for release._

_And then her view was unblocked. Alexis not put back in the cage as she had presumed, instead, she was in his quarters, placed on his recharge berth. Flickering lights surrounded them, a strange exotic smell covering the air as the terror and fear pitched as she froze._

_"You can save some of the others Alexis." Starscream purred, his seductively alluring voice surrounding her as he came to stand nearer. His optics surged as she was tinted in crimson. "Their deaths mean as much to me as their lives. You can stop this, allow me to stop this for you. I don't ask much. Just your loyalty and absolute devotion, for you to worship me as I shall you. Your touch, your pleasure.. your love.. Give them to me, and you will find things much more pleasant. Or do you prefer the darkness and loneliness of the void?"_

_"They will stop you," she vowed._

_"The resistance? They are as pathetic as they are impotent." _

_Starscream leaned down before her, digit stopping at her bare foot, brushing past as it lingered on her leg. She wasn't supposed to feel anything, but her emotions were a jumbled mess, her state of mind twisted and warped as Alexis felt she was descending into madness. _

_"Yes.. so easy to give in.. want.. .. pleasure.. I can give you what you have long been denying, your virtue shall be mine."_

_Almost lovingly she was picked up, Starscream lowering his wings behind him as he descended backwards on the berth. Alexis was placed near his canopy, the Seeker shivering as her hands slipped and slid alongside it. Already he was heated, already she could feel his desire, energy rushing around her as she fought not to respond. Light building under his chassis, she started to back away, revolted. And then suddenly he jerked as she was flung brutally backwards, body crashing back on the berth, blackness seeping behind her eyelids, vision momentarily lost as she heard the sound of Starscream screeching violently, it ending in an ear throttling scream that ripped right through her, stark silence following afterwards as she found herself picked up once more._

_Opening her eyes, blinking several times she found familiar blue optics staring down at her, a yellow lined hand holding her carefully._

_"Are you all right?"_

_Alexis shook her head, body heaving as she clung to one of his digits, unable to let go for some time._

* * *

_Years passed, the war raging, no signs of it ending in sight. Alexis' life a constant struggle to survive, her forced to fight as she watched more and more die around her. Small comforts found in between that made it dim as she tried to breathe._

_A ring was on her finger, a small gold band that held an alien jewel. Only a couple hours it had been there, the ceremony rushed through as they were attacked once more, a retreat called as the base was destroyed._

_And then the world was quiet, the two managing to find a secluded area. Protected by their friends as they were given some time together. Gentle hands wrapped around Alexis as she leaned back. Standing before a lake, a soft breeze pushed the water as it glittered and rippled in the night._

_"I love you," he whispered to Alexis, and her heart skipped and surged, longing and desire rising to the surface, such love flowing through her that she could have choked on it. She lingered in the contact, closing her eyes, feeling him against her as she breathed in deep._

_And then the world seemed to shoot ahead, time passing as they were kissing, soft delicate touches becoming needier. But he pulled away, foreheads meeting as his voice became low._

_"We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."_

_She was laughing and happy, his gentleness and consideration stirring something deep within her as impatience grew. Alexis kissed him once, and then again, staring at him with all her desire and longing. Nothing else needed to be said after that, her lowered down softly upon him, touches continuing as she arched upwards, impassioned and full as she spotted yellow gleaming in the darkness. _

_Strong emotions surfaced as the world flashed and boomed, everything dimming as suddenly she was floating away, Alexis' name screamed as the world collapsed around her._

* * *

_"Alexis?"_

It was a dream. Just a dream. And yet it had felt so incredibly realistic, like none she had before. So painful, so beautiful. All the terror, the loneliness, despair, the touching and even the love. She could still feel it as if it were simply time passed, or even just moments prior.

"Alexis?" Her name was repeated again, curling over in bed, she found her mom looking at her from the open doorway. "Bee is here to see you.. you going to get up or are you planning on sleeping all day again?"

"Give me a minute."

Her mother nodded her head, closing the door softly. Alexis heard her descending the steps as she informed Bumblebee.

Throwing the covers off her, blinking at the sun that was pushing through the curtains, she jumped out of bed, going down the stairs, following her instinct and need as she stopped before Bumblebee. He looked at her, confused, expectant, eyes wandering over her as he smiled. She couldn't help herself when she threw her arms over him, when she crushed against him and held on tight.

* * *

_Starscream could deal with the imprisonment, even deal with the chains. Even the taunting of the Autobots, and the lectures from Prime. But what he couldn't stand was the fact that she didn't come to see him, not once, him left shackled to the dingy little cell, abandoned and filling with wrath._

_That was when he heard the blast, when he saw the guard going flying back, as moments later the bars of his cell shot open, the secondary electrical field dropping not soon after._

_And then she was running through, body heaving with exertion, weapon flashing provocatively on her wrist as she stood before him, clothes saturated with energon from the Autobot she had just disabled; beautiful was too easy a word to describe how he saw her. Stimulated to simple to describe how he felt._

_Alexis looked him over, frowning and angry, her eyes roaming upwards to lock upon his optics. "Sorry it took me so long." She smiled just ever so slightly. Alexis lifted a pad she had been holding, as she pressed it. _

_The chains fell off as Starscream found himself unbound and free. Almost shyly she approached him, stopping as she leaned on his leg, her mouth lingering where he had been chained, her fingers caressing the dents. He moaned, pain turning into a form of pleasure, body becoming heated as she pressed harder. Starscream's digit wandered to touch her back, before he lifted Alexis upwards. Her breathing was irregular, her eyes roaming over every crevice and panel, desire apparent even as she tried to contain it._

_"We should get out of here before the guard is discovered," she managed, her words a garbled whisper._

_"No," Starscream said firmly._

_"No?" she echoed._

_He pushed her against his palm, digit descending, unwilling to stop what she had stirred within him._ _"Not until I am finished with you."_

_For once she didn't argue. Darkened cell becoming bright as they became one._

* * *

_He didn't know where he was going until he left Earth's atmosphere, coordinates quickly decided upon as he found it due time to check in with his wingmates. Using a warp module he had constructed not long after his arrival on earth, Starscream reached his destination quickly enough, descending on the small moon, he found the base still intact and operational._

_His brothers in arms were still there as well. It took some convincing, a couple of threats and favors called in, even a show of rank, but he got them assisting soon enough. The three quickly modifying his quarters and then the rest of the station as they made it livable for a human._

_"This is your mate?" Skywarp leaned forward, looking down at her. "Kinda small isn't she?" _

_The three were in his chambers, Alexis sitting on his worktable in front of him as they looked her over. Each moment that passed, Starscream could feel that she was getting more unnerved, and just a bit miffed._

_"Don't you think she is small TC?" _

_Thundercracker bristled at 'Warps question, jerking a little, he rose to his full height. Saying nothing he backed up, giving the human one last appraising look before leaving the room. _

_"What exactly is so special about the creature?" _

_Starscream found he had had enough, getting up, grabbing hold of Sky, he thrust him out of his room._

* * *

_It didn't take too long for Alexis to be accepted. Perhaps because his brothers realized just how much she meant to him, discovering soon enough that she was more than some kind of pet. Of course the link the three shared allowed them to see and feel his devotion and most importantly his bond to the human, connecting them whether they liked it or not._

_A year passed, and then another. Blissful delirium there every morning as he watched her wake up. Aching for Alexis before her eyes opened and found his optics. Their joinings were frequent, her stirring him to no end as he found he couldn't have enough of her touches, her mouth, her body, her devotion and relentless love. His life incomparable to anything Starscream could have ever expected, war left behind as he moved forward._

_"What is taking so fragging long?"_

_Impatient he was, ready to know what was going on. For days Alexis had been sick, her appetite waning until she took to their berth with a fever, him staying by her side as he became increasingly worried. Never before had he seen her so ill. A human doctor he finally had to obtain. Giving Thundercracker the task it took longer than expected, Starscream pushed out of his own quarters upon their return as he was forced to wait for the diagnosis._

_Finally, his doors sliding open the doctor came walking out, jerking once more as her shoulders rose, obviously still disturbed by the three Seekers, her glancing nervously at TC before she spoke. Her nose pinched as she glanced at the scanner that had been provided for her._ _"Blood pressure is slightly elevated, heart rate is still rather erratic, temperature is.."_

_"By Primus fleshy, spare us the inane details and come out with it," Sky bellowed, proving once more that patience was never a Seeker's strong point._

_"If that is the way you want it." The doctor breathed in deep, dark skin puffing up before she exhaled. "I believe the young woman is expecting."_

_"Expecting what exactly?" Starscream asked, back panels rising as he stopped himself from picking up the human and squeezing her until she made sense._

_"A child. She's pregnant."_

_"Impossible," Thundercracker whispered, shaking his head even as Skywarp teleported over to the woman, grabbed the data pad as he glanced at it quickly before handing it over to Starscream._

_"Well it is unlike any pregnancy I have ever seen, but the young woman is with child none the less."_

_"ETA?" TC inquired._

_An answer was given. Starscream stunned into silence once more. _

* * *

_Three months. Three months after Starscream found out, he was to be a procreator, that was when Megatron found him. Baited, they had been tricked to leave the compound. Security fields erected around it that in the end would prove worthless._

_Skywarp was badly injured, Thundercracker barely on-line, yet still the three managed to escape, Starscream finding it more than odd that their attackers didn't follow. _

_They found the doctor first; what was left of her. Alexis had never approved that they had kidnapped her despite that she was needed, not allowing the woman to treat her further until it became the doctor's willing choice._

_"I will not allow anything to happen to you. Loss of free will means nothing to me if it determines your ongoing survival."_

_She placed a hand on him, metal meeting flesh as Alexis kissed one of his digits. "I am not going anywhere Starscream. I promise. Everything is going to be okay. I am just having a baby.."_

_Blood. There had been so much of the doctor's blood. He had almost forgotten how much they had in them, it trailing all the way to his and Alexis' quarters. Doors sliding open, his worst nightmare was realized._

_Alexis was on the ground below, chest heaving as she strained to breathe, dim eyes opening as she tilted her head._ _"Starscream.."_

_He bent down on his knee plates, finding himself trembling as he reached for her._ _"I'll get a medic.. I'll."_

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_"For what?"_

_"I said I would never leave you.. now I.."_

_"Alexandra!"_

_Her eyes fluttered, as she tried to focus on him. It was then that he saw the blood underneath her head, the bruises beneath her chin. Her hand lifting up with her last bit of strength, she touched his digit, her flesh so cold._

_"I lov.."_

_But her words were left unsaid. Alexis' last breath released as her body went still. His spark thrust against his chassis, his chamber boiling within, loss and sorrow filling him completely as he bent over her in unimaginable agony. Gently ever so softly he touched her, his digit lingering on her rounded belly._

_"So touching."_

_Starscream shot upwards, wings rising dangerously as his blaster folded out from his hand. Alexis' murderer emerged from the shadows grinning maliciously._

_Megatron._

_"And yet so revolting as well. How you have fallen Starscream. A human? How weak you have become. How pitiful."_

_It was pure rage that had Starscream lashing out as he lunged forward, weapon firing. Or at least he tried to fire his blaster, but then hot burning pain impacted him from behind. He turned, another blast firing off at him, and another, his canopy shattering as his left wing was blown completely off. Starscream fell forward as something hard crashed against his head. He welcomed the darkness as it claimed him, knowing it would be the last time._

* * *

Chains dug into his wrist guards as Starscream came on-line, him thrusting upwards with a violent jerk he was forced back down. It had been many a mega-cycle since he had such an elaborate dream, the Seeker finding it hard to pull away from the emotion and imagery, even as he knew that none of it was real. But his spark thought differently, thumping harshly against his chamber as he vented air through his intakes.

Hearing voices, he tensed, pushing back into a dark corner as he stilled himself, knowing more than anything that he didn't want to be disturbed. He had much to contemplate.

"I have news from Optimus for you Starscream." Prowl stood before the cell, optics scanning and locking onto him. "Aren't you interested?"

"Speak if you must."

The black and white 'Bot took his time. "It has been decided that your offer of trade will be accepted."

"You know the terms. I require a show of.. good faith."

Prowl shifted, eye ridges rising as he looked at him with extreme incredulity. "It should be you who should have to prove himself, you who should have to.."

Rising, Starscream strained against his chains, pushing forward as far as he could go as he growled. "Spare me the pathetic affront you feel and get to it."

"Your requests have been approved. However," Prowl paused, mouthpiece drifting just enough upwards to be noticed. His hands wrapped around his chassis as he became increasingly smug. "Seeing the human has been denied. Opt.."

"Then the trade is _off_." Starscream leaned back. He was more than just through with the tactician. That figured out by the Autobot soon enough, as he backed away.

"I will inform Optimus."


	64. Conversations

It took Alexis days to get over the dream. Even as it made her life difficult, turning things lopsided as it left her with the feeling that her existence was somehow incomplete; a horrible place the world her mind had created had been, and yet she had difficulties shaking herself from it, as lines of reality and that of her subconscious blurred.

Until she woke up one morning, everything clear, as if she had been wiped clean, her perception becoming more normal as her thoughts stilled. Taking a long shower, getting dressed, she headed downstairs, hearing voices in the kitchen, Alexis discovered Julia and Mikaela cooking busily at the stove, the area a couple of minutes away from disaster. So she pitched in, helping them finish up, her parents appearing a while after as they all sat down to breakfast.

She felt it then, felt the contentment, felt how wonderful it could be with friends and family, especially when she allowed herself to live in it and appreciate it.

"We are going to the base today.. you coming this time?"

Alexis stared at Mikalea, nodding her head slowly.

"Sure."

* * *

Of course Alexis should have known that Bee would have picked them up, but quickly enough she forgot why she was supposed to be uncomfortable, everyone talking rather animatedly as they took the short drive.

Arriving at the base, everyone departed, tasks each of them had, hers of a different variety. Or at least it would have been, finding out that Optimus wasn't even there halted that, her left standing outside the modified headquarters as she wondered what exactly she was supposed to be doing. For despite it all, even after what Sam had told her, even after everyone reactions, words and looks, ones that probably had been a good part why she had such a twisted nightmare in the first place- Alexis couldn't ignore it. She cared deeply about what was happening to Starscream. And being informed that he was to be moved back to Cybertronian, tore her up inside, making her suddenly feel helpless and so small, an intolerable feeling that dragged her down.

"Alexis?"

Shaking her thoughts out of her head, she turned towards Bee, yellow blinding her as she looked up, the sun raking across his metal shining heavily into her eyes.

"You are not with the others?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I.. I was hoping to see Optimus." She let him know, her voice a cautious one.

"You wish to speak to him about Starscream," the scout said knowingly.

Alexis saw dejection ripple through him. She had an urge to comfort him and make things right, but it was quickly swallowed away.

"Yes."

"He's going to be gone for a day or so, looking for a place to build a more permanent base," Bee informed her.

"So I understood."

"I can take you to the others if you want," he offered.

Alexis frowned, head shifting as she took in the converted prisoner's area, knowing Starscream was so close, and yet never farther away. Perhaps there was something wrong with her to want to see him so, and to hear his voice. But he moved her past logic, moved her into an area she was rather unfamiliar with, as despite it all she found herself hopelessly falling as her world spun. Forgiven him, she realized she had, and working on forgiving Starscream again. Alexis wondered if it was normal for her not to have felt guilty for what he had done to those men, the collaborators of humanity that had been taking a bunch of defenseless young children to their deaths.

"Alexis?"

She had done it again, drifting away from reality as her thoughts took dominance. Alexis smiled a little, realizing Bumblebee was now leaning down, bent down before her as he looked at her more closely.

"Are you alright?"

"I.." Alexis started. Her eyes welled as her heart raced fiercely within her, breaths caught in her throat as she found it difficult to breathe.

Once more, she looked around, taking in the bustle of Autobots and humans alike, a collaboration of forces that were doing their best to help one another as they prepared for what was to come. Alexis wasn't quite aware of it happening, but suddenly she was inside Bumblebee, the two driving away from the compound, as they started to circle around it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bumblebee probed gently.

Alexis was almost grateful when the question came from within him, and not his human version, even relived, not that they weren't one in the same, but her brain sometimes saw things differently.

She exhaled. "There is nothing to talk about, nothing that I am sure you don't already know.. I just.. I guess I lost myself for a moment."

"Everything is going to be OK Alexis I don't like to see you so worried.."

Alexis' words rushed forth as she confused his reassurance for an offer of help. "Then perhaps you could help me, perhaps you could get.."

He interrupted, "I'm sorry. Optimus is most adamant about Starscream not seeing you. I believe he thinks it would be easier if you just detach yourself from him now."

"Detach myself? What am I a shoe? As if he was wearing me.."

"I am sorry Alexis. I chose poorly in my words."

She shifted, arms crossing over her front as she sighed. "You don't have to keep apologizing Bee. I just wish everyone would stop presuming that this is.. the best for me, that they know what I should do, that somehow this is going to make everything better," Alexis blurted out, her words angrier and more frustrated than she meant. "I just.. I feel as if nobody seems to appreciate the fact that I chose him as well.." The moment, she said it, Alexis knew it was more than true. Strength lifted up in Alexis as her conviction became more firm. Confused, circumstances and people and even her own self was trying to make her, but that didn't change how she felt.

Brakes squealed as they came to a halt. Fortunately they hadn't been going fast, for Alexis forgot to buckle in, and she would have gone flying. Instead she found herself gently nudged out, Bumblebee transforming in front of her where he sat down, earth sinking under his weight.

"There is something I need to tell you Alexis." His voice was low, full of caution and an underlining of hidden horror. Curious to where it was going, she walked toward him. The closer she came the more she realized he was also nervous, a feeling that was starting to rub off onto her. Alexis stood near, comforted by his warmth, enjoying the way his optics dimmed as he watched her.

"Alexis I.. that is.. you know I.. care for you.. I always will.. I would never do anything to hurt or even, that is.. I would never take advantage of you... I.."

She knew it was serious when for the first time, since she had known him, he withdrew from her, slinking away as he looked away.

"..I also could never live with the fact that you may.. ever despise me.."

Alexis backed away, blocking out the voices of those in the background, of work going on, of orders being barked. Everything forgotten momentarily as she listened with utmost attention. His next words came out clear.

"I've bound myself to you Alexis. That is to say, I.." Bee went on, his voice lowering as he explained rather awkwardly Cybertronian bond rituals, what had happened back on the Decepticon base, and what he had been dealing with ever since. Emotions shifted as her thoughts faltered. Alexis stepped back as she realized perhaps he was picking that up as well.

She didn't know what she was supposed to feel then, she would have paid for someone to tell her. It wasn't as if he was reading her mind, yet it still... Alexis didn't know how she stood there as she took it all in, even as her skin started to feel as if it was becoming taught around her, the blood rushing down to her legs, a rather dizzy sensation building between her eyes.

The dream. What she felt _after_ the dream. Did Bumblebee pick up on that? Whether subconsciously induced or not it had been rather strong and undeniable for a time, a wave of feelings that tried to make her succumb. How long had he felt her? How long had he known her moods as her brain broadcasted it? Had he felt what she did when she was with Starscream? When she dreamed other dreams, when she thought of her future, when her mind drifted?.. When.. it just didn't seem possible. Didn't seem real.

"You are upset with me."

"Are you telling me or asking me?" She snapped, knowing it wasn't exactly his fault, yet finding it hard to not hold it against Bumblebee that it had taken him so long to tell her, even if he hadn't been sure. Bee leaned down, hand coming toward her. She backed away, shaking her head. He drew away sharply, as if she had slapped him. Making what she had to say next, all the more difficult. "This can't continue Bee.. I can't have someone.."

"Please Alexis.. you don't know what it is like.. I.. never felt so.. I.. to do without this it would be like being ripped in half.. I.." He faltered, voice breaking up. "I know you.. care for me..."

"I'm sorry Bee. But, this isn't right.. for either of us."

"But I love you, I.."

"Then you will stop this. _Please_.. "

He looked down at her, hand reaching and pulling back, guilt once more present. "If that is what you want. I will go see Ratchet..." Tortured optics met her eyes. "Immediately."

* * *

Prowl had to drive her home, Bumblebee actually getting the Autobot to do so. The tactician hardly talked, yet she wasn't in the mood anyway. Exiting him ever before he had stopped in front of her house, Alexis burst into the house like a tornado as she rushed up the stairs, closing the door behind her as she threw herself on the bed.

That lasted all of five minutes, emotions blasting within in her in so viciously that she grabbed her laptop, putting the thing on as she started to type frantically, fingers pressing hard against the keys as she tried to get it all out. Alexis suddenly didn't care that someone else might come upon her words once more. A whole paragraph written, she noticed her monitor's web camera light come on, red light flickering before it stabilized. Something starting to materialize in front of the bed.

"Alexis."

She slammed the thing shut, pushing it off her lap as she stared at the thing. Until her head allowed her to realize whos voice it was. Going back to the computer, opening the lid, once more the view in front of Alexis started to shimmer, a shape spreading and taking human shape.

"Starscream?"

He looked down at himself, staring at his hands, waving them before him before he dropped them, gaze locking onto her.

"I was starting to think you were _never_ going to turn that fragging thing on," he said with bitterness.

"How's this possible?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow. "You forget who you are speaking to."

Alexis got up off the bed, approaching him slowly. Gaze brushing over him, she stared. "I have.. I tried to see you."

"Have you?" His voice was edgy, his gaze that of rising suspicion.

"Optimus said.. he said it wasn't permitted, that it would be better for me to forget about you."

Starscream growled softly, hands gripping hard against his legs. "Meddling Autobots." He tilted his head, mouth lowering as he frowned. "I suppose you wish to end things?" He came toward her, intensity increasing, her backing away instinctively. "To toss me aside as if nothing mattered? Perhaps you are willing to give up so easily, but I am not. You belong to me. And that Alexandra Rivers, is why you shall _never_ get rid of me." By then she was flush against the wall, his hands at either side of body. Leaning in close.

"I don't.." She stopped, mouth dropping as her hand went right through his shoulder. Light played off her fingers as his form shimmered, air crackling softly. Alexis looked at him, stunned. Starscream took a couple steps back as he gave her some breathing room.

"I am capable of many things, but even your primitive computer is past my ingenuity of making this form more substantial." His voice became more passionate, changing the subject so quickly she almost didn't know what he was referring to. "Tell me Alexis. Tell me what _you_ want."

She saw the intensity in his eyes, saw the way his muscles tightened as his jaw became firm. Wound he was, his mood entirely in her hands.

"Were you ever going to tell me about those men you killed?" Alexis asked, bypassing his question as she asked one of her own.

His mouth became tight. "So the little scout informed on me did he?"

"No."

"No matter. I suppose I should have known eventually you would find out, but if you are looking for apologies or signs of remorse you won't find it here. Not for that. Not when one of them threatened you in front of me. I couldn't let that pass," he said, heat beneath his word.

"So was it your pride that had you killing them.. or what they were doing?"

"I know what answer you seek Alexis. Perhaps I can only say that I would do anything to protect you."

"Killing for me.. I _don't_ want that," she said resolutely.

"Sometimes little one, whether you believe it or not, it _is_ necessary. If I had let them go, they would have continued their little cargo runs, herding the unwanted of your species to their termination."

"They will just be replaced."

"Perhaps, but it will make the next ones think twice."

Silence hit them. Alexis pondering things as she held his gaze.

Starscream came nearer, his voice lowering a couple of degrees. "I have almost forgotten about how desirable you are, even dreams don't compare to the real thing."

His hand came reached out, almost touching her cheek. The sensation of cold hit her, small shocks trailing across her skin. She bolted away, trying hard not to be overwhelmed.

"You dream about me?" Alexis asked, trying to gain control of her response to him as she dug her nails in her palm.

Starscream walked back around in front of her, dominating her attention once more.

"You are deep rooted in my systems," he replied fervently.

"I dreamt about you as well.. only.."

"Only?" he repeated, turning the word into a question.

Alexis cringed. Her reaction caught by Starscream.

"..I see."

She tried to explain. "I don't truly believe what I dreamed is going to happen.. yet.."

"It fills you with doubt," Starscream completed.

A frown took over his face once more, her staring as she became bewitched by his luminescent flesh and bright eyes, his striking features not lost in the least as she had the urge to step towards him, push his bangs out of his eyes as her fingers strayed. Images of hard metal underneath her took over as she suddenly had the strange urge for an entirely different view.

Clasping her hands tightly in front of her, Alexis spoke, "I.. were you really going to.. take me away?"

"It's always best to be prepared."

"Without my permission?"

"Things between us have changed."

Was his answer, she found herself almost smiling, for it was as shadowed as it was entirely something she would have expected from him.

"Anything else you wish to tell me?" she asked of him.

Starscream came closer, staring deep into her eyes. Corner of his mouth curling upwards, the area around them became literally charged. "Only that this separation has been more unbearable than I thought possible."

It was the emotion in his voice, the revelation behind it all, him looking at her as well, those fierce crimson orbs taking her in with such concentration, that whatever doubts had been plaguing her softened.

"I wish I could see.. _you_," she suddenly uttered.

"And if you could? What would you do?"

She found her mouth turning upwards at that. Hand going to her arm as she drifted down it, Starscream watching her more acutely than ever.

"I would touch you."

An eyebrow rose. "I like it when you.. _touch_ me."

"I would let _you_ touch _me_ again," she whispered.

"So.. soft."

"I'd kiss you.." She continued.

"Where?"

"Your hand. Such strength, such power."

Starscream growled low. "I like to feel you against me. So close.. beautiful... and all _mine_."

Alexis shivered even as she blushed. "And you are?"

"Yours. I _command_ it."

Her stomach clenched, more reservations about him breaking up, even as her pulse soared at his admission.

".. I've missed you Starscream."

"And I you Alexis. We shall see each other soon enough." He stepped back, looking behind him, seeing something she wasn't. "But for now I must go, I am about to have company."

"Wait.. You never told me what _you_ dreamed about."

He smiled at that before he frowned, such seriousness upon his strong shoulders that for a moment, she felt his sadness.

"Fulfillment. Relentless sorrow." With that he flickered out, eyes remaining on her until he was gone completely. Backing up, she sat back down on the bed, breathing out deep as she closed her eyes, skin electrified and warm. _Beautiful_, Starscream called her beautiful.


	65. Determination

"She is here to see you again Optimus," Prowl said, approaching Prime at his workstation, optics diverting respectively from the screen.

"Send her in," Optimus ordered, twisting his chair around to face the tactician. He noticed the glimmer of agitation wash over the soldier's face. "Something wrong?"

"No sir. I just don't know why she keeps coming back."

"Because she is tenacious and believes in what she is requesting. Nothing wrong with that."

Prowl nodded his head slowly, but obviously not totally agreeing. Backing up, he left the room. Rearranging his files, and updated maps, Optimus turned his console off. He felt the empty room fill up with another presence as he stood. Putting his work aside, he approached the young woman. She was at optic level, thanks to the ingenuity of some technicians and builders, standing on a makeshift balcony that stretched above the planning room, giving the humans the idea of being among the Autobots more fully.

Already she was leaning against the handrail. Hands wrapped firmly around the bars, her face full of a seriousness that was beyond her age.

"Alexis. You are well I hope?"

"I am Optimus. Thank you for asking. And you?"

"Things are going very well at the moment."

"I'm glad."

Optimus waited for it, knowing Alexis wasn't one to put things off when it was at the forefront of her mind. He watched her eyes narrow ever so slightly, her head curve just a little to the right, her mouth pressing firmly together before she swallowed.

"We both know why I am here." She began. "I have tried long and hard to think of the perfect thing to say, the ultimate mixture of words that would get you to perhaps see things as I need you to. I know everyone thinks they are acting on my best interest, but I don't think it is right that I am denied seeing him." Alexis paused as if she was weighing her next words carefully. "If I, a person whom he has tried to kill and even betrayed can forgive him, maybe that is proof enough that there is hope for him, hope for Decepticons and humans and even Cybertronian relations as well." She cringed, sighing softly. "I lost my best friend Diana, and I can't have another person I care about just ripped away from me, not without fighting for them in my own way. So please. I ask you again. Let me see him. Take pity on me if you must, for soon he will be gone, and this girl who once vowed she would never care for anyone ever again.. will be left alone.. when she has just learned what it is like to be in love." Her grip went loose, as her gaze locked onto his. A challenge almost, a plea as well, green orbs shadowed over with expectation.

"You never spoke of this before," Prime said calmly.

An eyebrow rose, a mask falling into place even as some discomposure peaked through. Alexis seemed to be bracing herself, waiting for him to drop an asteroid of a lecture. "I myself didn't even know until of late."

"I see." Backing up a couple paces, he sat down on the edge of his worktable, optics never losing sight of the human, his full attention upon the young woman. "This is rather unexpected. I knew there was an attachment, but never did I consider that it had gone this far." Something rumbled up his vocal processor, a chuckle emerging before he could cut it off. "Forgive me. It is just that I should have expected such. It was inevitable that relationships were bound to happen between Cybertronians and humans; bonds formed. I should have known as well that Starscream doing some of the things he has performed was more than just simple.. good influence. For it would take quite something to have him acting contrary to his programming, and now I see, young one, that it is _someone_.. it is _you_."

Optimus watched the shadow fall off her face as her skin brightened, Alexis' entire appearance changing as in a couple of moments, she was smiling, a genuine warmhearted ray of light that brightened the whole room.

"Does that mean..?" She breathed out with expectation.

He stood once more, internal cabling stretching taught, reaching his full height, he nodded his head. "I have decided that you shall see Starscream." Optimus saw she was about to say something, his hand lifted as he stopped her words. "But you should know that it is more than just your words that do you credit, for Bumblebee also came and petitioned me this morning."

* * *

Bumblebee picking her up, Mikaela knew the moment she was seated inside him that something was still wrong with him. For days, he had been detached, depressed even, bitterly so. If it was one thing she was learning, it was that seeing Bee in such a state, didn't do well for her at all, for he was always the one to keep things level as he remained optimistic and helpful.

She asked Sam about it, him giving her an answer that left her with more questions. Especially when it seemed he didn't know what was going on with his guardian. Mika decided on not prying, Sam telling her what had happened when he had tried, had her taking that course of action, but she was growing tired of it, and what sort of a friend would she have been if she didn't at least try to help?

The whole drive to the base she tried to get him to tell her what was going on, but she got nowhere, his answers succinct and polite but oddly distracted.

"I thought you would have been happy that Starscream was being sent back to Cybertron," Mikaela said gently.

Bee sped up, tires squealing underneath them a little as the heat suddenly pushed harder through the vents, making what had been comfortable and cozy suddenly hot as her fingers started to twitch.

"Bumblebee?" She knew something got through that time. She unbuttoned her coat, suddenly wishing she hadn't worn such a thick sweater underneath.

"It doesn't matter," he spoke at last, words shallow and sad.

The heat finally turned off as Mikaela leaned back, she felt flushed and rather breathless, surprised what such a quick burst of hot air could do.

"For either way she doesn't want me." Bee's self reproach was as evident as was what the problem was. But even still she knew it was more than just that. He trembled as they slowed down, vibrations shooting through his frame as she grated her teeth.

"Of course she wants you Bee. She cares for you a great deal," Mikaela offered.

"Things have changed... things.. she _didn't_ choose me Mika.. I had her and now.. I feel so alone, so _terribly_ alone. I didn't know what it meant to have, to know, to feel, to have it ripped away I just.. can't function, and how did I function before? How could I not have known how things could be? How does anyone live without it, especially when they know what it can be when they have it?"

His words didn't make absolute sense to her, yet whatever it was she knew it was affecting him acutely.

Again she probed delicately. "If it is about how she feels about Starscream.."

"Yes. That is no. Not anymore. I just want the best for her. I always wanted that, I just lost sight of that and myself even as I gained so much more, forgetting who I was supposed to be as I started to only care about what it meant for me, yet I know I only really want her happiness. I just didn't know that it would mean.. I can't stop loving her. I just can't stop.."

Mikaela wanted to offer him words of encouragement, to tell him Alexis would forget Starscream, that in time she would see him as the better choice. But she couldn't. For after all the recent time she had spent with Alexis and her family, of hearing stories about her past, and seeing how she acted in the present, she figured out something quickly enough. Alexis wasn't going to give up Starscream. She saw it in the girl's eyes, knew that she probably loved the undeserving Decepticon, and that the Seeker, with, however, he managed it, actually brought contentment to the girl's life. And while Mika was starting to see things differently, she still decided on the right to some reservations. Even as she knew now that she had been wrong with what she had told Bee not so long ago, it was more than protected Starscream made Alexis feel, _much_ more.

She knew something was going on when suddenly she wasn't alone in the car, the human version of Bee appearing beside her as they slowed down, them both getting out. Mika noticed Alexis coming toward them, or most importantly toward Bee, Mika taking that opportunity to shovel off to the side, watching the two with curiously and hopefulness.

The two talked for a couple of minutes, a low hum of voices that she almost wished she could overhear. She was late for meeting Sam and knew she should have minded her own business and gone and found him, but she found she couldn't move.

It was if a weight was lifted off her shoulders when Alexis suddenly hugged Bee, even if it was quick and over in a flash, it seemed to work as if a cure, Bee left standing there watching the girl walk away from him, even catching Mikaela's eyes momentarily as he smiled ever so softly before nodding his head slowly. Once more, things were working toward right between the pair.

The closer Alexis got to her, the more she saw how happy the girl was. A smile planted on her face, a full octane one that she had never seen before. It was genuine. She knew that when Alexis stood before her, for it reached her eyes, ones that were clearer than she had seen in weeks.

"Well you're in a good mood," Mikaela said cheerfully.

Attaching onto her arm, Alexis pulled them forward. The two walking slowly through some trees, before walking onto the cement path, a couple Autobots passed them, a couple of humans as well, greetings exchanged as they continued to talk.

"I have almost forgotten what it was like. I feel as if I have won some sort of victory or even battle, now all I got to do is convince Optimus not to send Starscream to Cybertron," Alexis said with enthusiasm.

"Not to.. then that means.."

Alexis shook her head, eyes so bright they could have blinded. "Yeah. I get to see him tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you."

Suddenly, they stopped, Alexis grabbing on to Mikaela as she hugged her tight before letting go.

"What was that for?" She laughed, enjoying the lighthearted moment.

"For the fact that we have gotten past the.. he's not good for you stage. For just saying what you did. Your such a good friend Mikaela, I want you to know that. So you looking for Sam?"

"Yeah. He said we would have lunch together.. Optimus should be done with him by now."

Alexis' eyebrows rose. "He wasn't there when I saw him."

"Then he is probably with Ironhide at the firing range."

"Probably," her friend agreed.

"So you want to come with us? I am sure.."

Alexis nodded her head no. Mouth tugging upwards. "Can't. Promised I would help watch the kids today.."

"If it is because of the way he feels about you and Starscream, I am su.."

"No." Alexis reassured. "He's actually eased up on that somewhat, I really did promise to help with the kids."

"Then I'll see you later."

"Yeah later then. Have a good lunch Mikaela!"

The two parted, Mika finding that she too was now in a good mood, her steps light, her body weightless, her worries so far away that she felt as if she was floating. Making her way behind the buildings, she started toward the firing range, or in more accuracy a patch of cleared dirt that held posts in different sizes, along with targets that even she had taken aim at.

She didn't think much of when there was a loud blast followed by a deafening thump. It was more than common for the area she was in. But suddenly a tree exploded behind her, sirens sounded off as alarms rang clear. Mikaela knew well enough what it meant, steps halted as something flashed over her, a rush of air following as she found herself grabbed, covered and then the sound of an impact not too far away. Light finding her once more, digits peeled back, she found herself looking at Prowl, her head turning as she saw the area she had just been in was burning, a chunk missing out of earth in front of them that was big as a building.

"Are you all right?" the tactician inquired with concern.

"Sam!" She half screamed, trying to crawl off his palm as he held her in place.

"It's okay. I saw him get away with Ironhide. What we need to do is get you away from here, find you somewhere safe.."

She interrupted Prowl, "What is going on?"

"We are under attack. We have been discovered."

Mikaela looked up at the black and white 'Bot. Mouth pressed firm as she narrowed her eyes, chest rising sharply as she breathed in hard. "Screw my safety. We find Sam!"


	66. Breach

Looking down at his hand, curling the digits, allowing them to expand forwards again, Bee stared restlessly. He just didn't feel the same anymore. Returning to Ratchet, Bumblebee went through the procedure, one which had been the most excruciating thing he ever experienced, yet didn't compare even a little to the way it left him feeling afterwards.

Empty. Alone. His spark ripped and torn, the first experience of love leaving him with the feeling of having been broken and battered.

Bee cycled air through his intakes, a sound coming through that was as full of disapproval as it was discontent. He was just so bitter, so terribly shaken, and for the first time in a long time, just not so sure of himself.

Loneliness hit him once more, a barrage of bitter thoughts going through his processor as he forced himself to push them back. He lived in the moment of her words from not even an hour previous, the open trust back in her eyes, the forgiveness apparent, the happiness so astounded that it hurt, for he knew why she was happy.

_Starscream._

Was there something different he could have done? The moment the Air Commander arrived on the base all that time ago he had known, seen and had felt that the Seeker regarded the girl with more than just interest. He could have surely done something to prevent the outcome, could have spoken with Alexis sooner- not kept it to himself, informed her of his love as he shadowed Starscream's favor of her.

Bumblebee stood up, getting off his berth. He still ignored all the conversations going on around him in the shared barracks, walking through some 'Bots. He made his way outside, cold air hitting his chassis as dark clouds expanded in the sky. It looked to be about to rain.

A leave of duty he could have had, with Ratchet's blessings as well, days he could have had to himself as he tried to recover from the severance. But he couldn't just abandon everyone, no matter how short a time. Not now. It would have been so much easier if he could have just hated Alexis, so much easier if he allowed himself even a measure of denial.

But his spark hurt so, his memories going over and over as he thought of when he first saw her; finding her on the Decepticon base half dead and covered in blood, feeling her flesh for the first in his human form, hearing her first laugh, remembering that first smile that had been all his, the kiss when she had been taken away, the further contact when she had returned. The way he felt when she..

Bee stopped himself, internal suffering relenting barely as he forcibly pushed himself into a purpose. He had work to do, people to protect, a world to help save. So many things that for many were more than enough for their life. Yet, Bumblebee found he wanted to fill himself with resentment, to never think about her again. Wanted to drive and keep driving, until his energy ran out, until his will hit bottom, until he felt nothing ever again, especially if it meant he would stop feeling what he was now. Bee so wanted to kill hope, wanted to murder it and bury it and never think ever again that he had a chance of being with Alexis as he truly loved her. He chuckled a little at that, knowing on that account he was as hopeless as he was optimistic, and he hated himself a little because of it.

Alarms suddenly sounded, retching him from his silent struggling. Bringing his wrist up a projection shot out of it. The northern compound was breached. He shouldn't have felt relief, but he did, at least until he remembered that was where Mikaela and Sam were. Dirty air started to head his way, explosions ringing clear, but that didn't stop him as he ran toward it, blaster shifting in his hand as he prepared himself for battle, mask dropping into place as everything got pushed back.

He could feel sorry for himself later.

* * *

One minute she was watching the children, the next the building they were in was shaking as glass fell around them, windows breaking out of their frames as glass shattered on the ground.

Alexis thought of nothing but getting them out of there, a couple of others helping after she was forced to give orders, her voice ringing clear as she tried to get them to move. She didn't known what was going on until they were outside. Her blood ran cold as she saw who was driving toward them, and for a moment she was frozen even as his weapons blasted past her, stopping just short of hitting the escaping children.

"Come on Alexis!"

She looked at the woman who had spoken, one who was not much older than her- Cindy, the mother of Joshua and Holly. Shaking her head, taking her coat off, she threw it behind her, shirt pushed up as she brought her weapon out into the light.

"I can't. Barricade might follow. And I won't risk that. Go.."

Fortunately, the plea wasn't made again. Alexis was left standing there alone, wondering where everyone else had gone to in the area, discovering quickly that there seemed to something else taking place on the other side of the base, exactly where she had left Mikaela. She gulped slowly. Bringing her hand up as she aimed and fired.

The ground broke up, the Decepticon rolling smoothly around it. Another shot she fired, and another as Alexis continued to move away at the same time, the hard ground pulsing through her feet up to her legs, her hands wobbling just enough that she felt unbalanced.

And then she felt pain. Something ringing out and shooting toward her, Alexis thrown back as she was thrust against a tree. Looking up she saw her hand was now attached to it. A piece of rounded metal curved over her wrist above the weapon, deeply embedded in the bark. She struggled against it as she tried to break free, hidden spikes underneath the apparatus ripping into her skin, forcing her to stop as she pulled it back as she yelled loudly. Blood slowly made its way down her arm.

The interceptor stopped a good distance away, and she couldn't get past the feeling that she was being analyzed. Alexis started to move her other hand, ready to get her communicator device, realizing in a flash that she had taken it out of her pocket, placing it on the table inside the building that was now far enough away that it was useless.

"_Abandoned_. Everyone defending the north compound. _Most_ unfortunate for you."

She grated her teeth, once more struggling against the metal, her flesh torn even further as she stifled a scream. And then his human form appeared, studying her more, as she studied him. Barricade was dressed differently, clothed in dark cargo pants, and a plum colored shirt that emphasized his sharp hazel eyes. She noticed the scar down the right eye was not as apparent, a chain around his neck that held his badge. His hair was now short and spiked, arms crossed casually across his chest. More than attractive most would have considered him, a mixture of features that were more than complimentary. But there was a deadliness underneath it all that chilled, a detached manner behind it that held layers of scantly suppressed viciousness.

Approaching, Barricade leaned in, hand coming and going through her hair, fingers holding firmly onto a couple of strands.

"Don't touch me." Alexis spat, pulling away.

Barricade's eyes flashed as his hand thrust forward, Alexis slapped hard as she actually saw black spots behind her eyes, tepid liquid escaping from the corner of her mouth. The hunter leaned in close, breathing deep, his warm tongue making contact with the corner of her mouth as he licked her.

"You taste of metal," he rumbled, words full and heated, an undercurrent of emotions behind it that clouded through his orbs of vision. Spitting on the ground he chuckled, her skin crawling as she blanched.

Once more, she looked around, but all she saw were trees and the outline of the cop car up ahead. Straining, she heard the subtle sounds of activity that was a good distance away. Once more, she was acquainted with the fact that Barricade was good at what he did, good at cornering her. Alexis wished she didn't make it so easy for him. However, it was better than him getting hold of the others.

"Release me." Alexis breathed, trying hard to make her voice firm, even as it died in her throat. Not liking at all the new way he was appraising her.

"But I haven't even had my fun. And I _did_ promise." He stepped back, smiling a little before it branched into a sneer. "A lower species, a pathetic excuse for sentience, you are _nothing_ Alexis Rivers. And I shall teach you what that means to me." Barricade stepped back to her, his mouth hovering over hers as he stared hard. She flinched, pulling back, as Barricade chuckled. "I shall take what you owe me, and you will become less than a memory to me. Become the nothing that you are, just like the rest of your kind."

Alexis turned her head away, taking a deep breath she bit down on her tongue, and then before she could think it through, she used all the strength that she could muster, breaking free from the metal ring as she howled in agony as the sharp metal shards dug deep. Blood gushed down her hand, muscles cramping. She aimed, blast waylaid as he slapped her hand away, it going through his holo-form as he disappeared with a crackle, the shot straying from where she had been aiming at the car. Shivers went up her spine as his engine revved.

"You _missed_," he roared, in the distance, his voice traveling through the area and swinging around Alexis as it hit her in the ears.

"Come closer and I will kill you," she warned, realizing then that she wanted to mean it. Turning, trying to ignore the state of her hand, forcing herself to not even look at it for fear of what she might find, she shot around, bumping into something firm as she was gripped around the wrists. Alexis howled, head shooting up, familiar cold eyes landing on her.

"Think it was going to be that easy? You're just a pathetic human. One who once again has forgotten who she is dealing with. Be grateful that you excite me, pathetic bug that you are, or I would have killed you long ago." Barricade looked down at her, one of his hands releasing as it made its way to her throat.

"Take it off. _Now_," he demanded, squeezing against her flesh. Alexis bit down on her bottom lip hard, wincing as water built in her eyes. Letting go of her other hand, she slowly took the weapon off, agony building as some of her skin came with it. "Good human." He threw it far behind them, it disappearing behind some shrubbery. "Now Run from me. Make it.. _satisfying._ I want to feel more than justified of my reward when I catch you. And don't worry we shall not be disturbed. I have made sure of that."

Alexis stood firm to where she was, not willing to do anything for him.

"Do as I say or I will do worse than _kill_ you." He came to her once more, head shifting on his right shoulder. "I see you need a motivation." Suddenly she was pulled toward him, a firm hand draping around her, holding Alexis still. Fingers lowered to the bottom of her shirt before they disappeared underneath, contact made as he brushed across her stomach as she squirmed, nails lightly scratching over the scarred area from where he had blasted her on the Decepticon base. Her eyes widened as she felt nauseous, his creepy playfulness morphing into a seriousness that unnerved.

Unsolicited contact broken, Barricade smiled, human form shimmering away as once more his engines roared. The thought of him touching her again was what did it, not wanting to even glimmer his intentions of her as Alexis' legs moved forward. If only she could really kill, if only she wasn't so cautious and unsure with the weapon Starscream had given her. But she wasn't a warrior, nor a hero. Jumping over a log she nearly tripped, little realizing what a downwards decline was past it. Sliding along the dirt, forcing herself back up when she hit bottom, she took off once more. Ignoring the pain, she prayed for a miracle or even a good enough place to hide. Something slipped into her mind, a thought occurring, adjusting her course, she turned to the left. Now all she had to do was get there before Barricade caught up.

* * *

Chains now broken, Starscream paced his cell, wanting more than ever to get out of it. He had heard the weapon fire, and the explosions. He approached the bars as he tried once more to bend them, electricity shooting at him from the secondary barrier as he tried.

Cursing, shaking off his hands, another blast echoed off from above, closer than ever before. The building shook as the ground groaned in protest. He didn't know how he knew, but approaching the bars once more he furtively touched them again, finding the electrical barrier down. A hidden area under his wrist opened without delay, a spray of acid shot out, the metal before him disintegrating as the potent liquid spread through the length of them.

Kicking out, the rest gave away, crumbling before Starscream as he stretched through. First thing he noticed was that the guard was gone, second thing he saw was a small armory of weapons. His own depleted, he stocked up, walking through the rest of the building unchecked as he made his way outside. Impulse forced his thrusters to come on-line as he desperately wanting nothing more than to feel the wind against his wings. The sky, vast and open before him, called out to Starscream, whispering his name and the promise of an easy escape.

But there was a problem with that. And she had a name.

Autobots and humans alike shot past. He almost felt frustrated with the lack of concern on their part, finally free he felt he deserved some attention. But it was if he wasn't even important enough to be bothered about. Seeing familiar figures, his hand burst downwards. He stopped the femme and the boy.

"Alexis. Where is she?" Starscream demanded.

Julia's eyes got large as her mouth fell open, the girl grabbing hard onto Rad. She shook her head as she managed to bring her hand up, fingers pointing in a direction. Starscream left them there. Passing all the activity, he allowed himself a moment of freedom as the Seeker rocketed into the air, finding himself shot at as he curved and dipped as he evaded it, chuckling as he realized the weapon fire was coming from both sides.

That was more like it. Aiming, he easily downed three of the intruders as Starscream flew past the warring group. Feeling better from the destruction, he continued on his course, knowing he was leaving behind some confused Autobots in his wake from what he had just done. But if one learned anything in war, it was to keep the enemy unbalanced.

Analyzing things, he passed the battle overhead, recognizing the formation and the size of the bases' attackers. Starscream knew immediately that they were a scouting party, enough to cause havoc, even some damage, but obviously going beyond their duty as they attacked openly.

Landing before a small building, he scanned the area, the lack of feedback telling him immediately that a stealth device was deployed somewhere in the area. Not that was enough to waylay him.

He always felt Alexis, so focusing on it, he allowed it to guide him. He took off, walking slowly through the trees. He identified multiple footprint paths and then one that separated itself that was followed by tire tracks, and then soon enough a trail of blood, Alexis' weapon not that far away covered in more plasma.

By the look of what he saw, she had managed to get off a couple of shots, for all the good it did her. Starscream cursed internally, knowing he should have pressed her training harder. Alexis' planet now consumed with war- her destined to be by his side, both perilous and justification for premeditated caution and the learning of advanced combat and tactics.

But he would address that later, as now, he focused on finding her. He knew though that first he would have to take care of her pursuer, crushing that which had dared to hurt and make game of what was his. A form of punishment already crawled its way into his processor as he envisioned black and white surrounded by thick pools of escaping energon. His systems surged at the thought of it.


	67. Found

Barricade lost her. But not for the first time, her signal was erratic, banking to the right, then the left, then in front of him, until it was gone all together. He didn't know what exactly she was doing, or how she even managed it, but he would not underestimate the human.

Already he had been injured by Alexis when her weapon had discharged through his holo-form, not that he had shown it. Bringing it back on-line afterwards had been torturous, but it had been worth it to see the way she reacted when he touched her flesh, his fingers straying across his mark that he had branded her with. An erotic pull built inside Barricade that intensified even as she struggled against him.

He knew he shouldn't have been so intrigued by the human, but there was something about her nature, whether her radiated purity, her strength of will, or just the way she was capable of staring him down, mouth firm, even as he had her at his mercy.

Or as much as he could maintain, for Barricade knew he couldn't approach her in his true form, knew if he did, her nanites would respond with a vengeance, eating at his flesh as they destroyed him. Cautious she made him be, even as she pulled him toward her; a virus she was, deadly and spreading through his systems, his programming pushed to the next level as he contemplated various forms of vengeance for her manipulation. Knowing that what she forced him to want from her, as innocent as she tried to seem it had to be some form of deception, as she surrounded herself with would be lovers, mechs that she twisted and maneuvered into being her champions as she teased them with simple touches and demure looks, ones that begged for so much more.

Halting, optics lowered, sensors at maximum, he realized the blood trail had stopped. Alexis' scent was cold, until with a staggering burst of data, his circuits buzzed as new information was fed to him, her location made known. Picking up his pace, relays burning with anticipation, he came out of the organic overgrowth, pushing past the last of the trees, seeing her standing a little way off.

Barricade saw that she managed to bandage her wound, her shirt part way torn off and now wrapped around her skin. Alexis' undamaged hand was wrapped firmly around her waist as she looked to be trying to push away the cold air as she openly shivered. Green orbs landed on his optics, her tiny figure rising tall as he stopped a good distance away, analyzing her. The Decepticon wondered once more exactly how she managed to stir him, and stir him, she did, a soft buzz increasing as her mouth opened, that sensual voice wafting through the area between them.

"I surrender," the human said, voice a whisper as she lowered her head in a submissive manner, body slumping as she gave up.

Disappointed that made him, agitated as well, but she was hurt, and lost a lot of her needed bodily fluids. Perhaps he had ridden her a little more zealously than he had meant, for some sport he had wanted from her, and instead he got a cowering, simpering, broken femme. Frustration rose even as he found he was gloating.

A step he took toward her and another, ready to activate his human form to finish it. But then her head rose, eyes narrowing, mouth curving downwards as her arms came up, rising into the air high above her and then stretching out behind her back as if a pair of wings.

"Then again," she breathed out as she announced the hunt was still on. The words were as delicious as they were rebellious, a spark of hidden life bursting into her even as she closed her eyes, took a step back past the tall grass, body falling backwards as he ran toward and saw too late what had been hidden from him. Alexis disappeared before he even realized where she had led him to and had been standing by all along. Making it past the overgrowth, rushing waters suddenly assaulted his auditory sensors, a subtle splash following as Barricade made out her form, waters rushing as the river carried her quickly away.

Already he was making calculations, bringing up maps he quickly plotted a course. His spark surged as the enticement grew, and then fell just as fast. Without warning, he was grabbed, picked up and thrown backwards, Starscream looming before him even as a foot pressed hard against his chassis. First not hearing the river nearby then the Seeker going undetected, the human female causing more than just an unacceptable glitch in his systems. Barricade's optics took in the rage that was upon the Air Commander, a pulsating fury that had the pressure increasing as his headlights cracked, his grill bending and twisting until it was crushed completely.

His blaster retrieved, he almost managed to get off a shot. The weapon easily slapped out of his hand as Starscream leaned down closer.

"Time for energon to follow," the Seeker said, as he sneered. Talons wrapped around his arm, digits digging into a groove as his arm was torn effortlessly off his body. And energon did flow, even as his sensors went wild, circuits bursting as cabling writhed freely outside his frame. The interceptor quickly bypassed the data feed, deftly pushing back the pain as he kicked out. Starscream was knocked off as he threw himself onto him, closed fist making contact with his face. Starscream growled even he gripped firm to Barricade's stolen appendage, it thrust and whipped forward as it swiped at him, such force applied that the hunter found himself shattered across a tree, pieces of bark flying even as dried leaves rained down around him.

Already Starscream was upon him. A piercing howl Barricade managed to produce from him as he thrust a procured dagger into the sensitive workings along Starscream's side. He twisted it even as he was punched and shoved violently back, his face denting and giving as the Seeker pulled the blade out, throwing it over and past his left wing before he got down low, grabbing on his leg as yet another appendage was ripped off Baricade's body.

Static was starting to enter his systems, optics going in and out even as his programming tried to force him into stasis lock. Bypassing it, optics drilling into Starscream, he sneered, then found himself laughing. Energon was wiped away with his good hand even as his frame was already covered in it.

"You _done_?" Barricade challenged, defiance and detest soaking the words through.

The Seeker huffed, standing there still and calm as he surveyed his handy work. Approaching him, he took his time, intent and purpose clearly drawn upon him. Not ready to give up yet, electricity shot out of Barricade's digits, traveling through the air, blasting against Starscream as it curled and danced around his frame, the Seeker falling on his knees as it continued to snake around him. Barricade forced himself to drag himself forward as he coursed with renewal, using it, taking it he pounding into him, thrashing against the flyer as he snapped cables and dented paneling, until his fist was grabbed, leg kicked underneath him as he found himself pinned under Starscream. Not wasting words, digits found purchase on his chassis, digging and scraping and pulling and ripping off his armor, until all that was left was the thin layer above his spark chamber, his life force within thrashing widely. Using the last of his reserves the Decepticon scout forced his energon within to boil in a last ditch effort at victory, heated frame searing dangerously against the Seeker as he grabbed onto him firmly. If he was to go, so would the Air Commander.

But then movement appeared, weight gone as Starscream was torn back and away. Barricade growled dangerously as he fought to stay on-line, vision focusing.

"About time you two got here!" he yelled at Compactor and Collector, watching as more of his soldiers appeared, Starscream flanked. The Seeker's burning optics crashed onto him along with a promising sneer. Barricade knew then that if he didn't get his aft out of there, him going permanently off-line was not only eminent but assured.

* * *

When Bumblebee first saw Alexis lying there limp, wet, blood lining her clothes, ones which were ripped and torn exposing bruises, gashes and evident wounds, for a moment, for an eternity of time he lost all identity as reality slipped away, unimaginable terror coursing through every circuit and relay as his spark burned.

But then his sensors kicked in as her beating heart crashed through his auditory canals, thumping rhythm that calmed as it encouraged. Alexis moved a little, him crashing down Bee lifted her, gently placing Alexis against his chassis as she stirred and started to shake.

Beyond the obvious damage she was soaked through, clothes bound to her, exposed flesh a strange shade of blue. She was already showing signs of hypothermia, even as her teeth started to clatter, her pulse slowing down as her core temperature plummeted. He needed to treat her and fast. Cursing, scanning the area, he found a small cave like enclosure, one that would have to serve. Making his way there, ducking within, he quickly went to work, grabbing a stored blanket, he placed her gently down on it, her eyes opened when her body made contact, Alexis managing to sit up despite the trembling as she groaned.

"Alexis. I need to treat you."

She shook her head upwards as she started to rub her hands together.

Bumblebee put another blanket in front of her. Motioning with his hand, words gentle yet adamant. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

Alexis looked up at him, slowly leaning forward as she bundled the blanket around her. Bee stepped respectably back as he turned and waited for her to finish.

"Okay," Alexis whispered. Her eyes were dim, even as she continued to shake. He leaned down, gingerly drawing toward her.

"Don't be alarmed," he said slowly.

"I.. I trust you." She managed, trying to smile even as she pulled the blanket closer around her.

"Lay back," Bee directed.

She did as she was told. Quickly going to work, adjusting his sub-processors and creating a new program, he reached the required specifications as his hardware adjusted and allowed for the output. Covering her with his hand, the electrical currents flowed out of him, her body tissues absorbing it readily enough as he increased the frequency of the electromagnetic radiation. The shivering decreased until it stopped, flesh becoming pink as she quickly became warm, her recovery accelerated as if her body learned and adjusted, heart rate increasing as her breathing reached normal parameters.

"Alexis?"

She stirred, eyes opening as she looked upon him. He stopped the treatment, helping her sit up. Alexis scooted toward him, turning around as she leaned against him.

"I'm okay." Alexis finally managed. Hand making contact with the scout, it lowered against him. He focused on her well being, fighting himself to divert his optics away from Alexis and the way the blanket fit around her body. Wondering once more when it had been that human female anatomy, especially of the girl below him, had started to draw his attention so.

"But your wrist is broken. You have acquired.." He knew she needed further treatment, but he could see she needed to recover from what he had just implemented, nonetheless, he was concerned.

"I know Bee.." she interrupted, her voice suddenly heavy and slurred. "And you don't look so great either." Alexis peered up at him, seeing the dents along his frame that he had acquired from a rather tenacious motorcycle hybrid, one that had delusions of being an expert pugilist, his blaster put away Bumblebee taught the Decepticon otherwise.

"We were under attack. I did what I had to, to reach you," he told her.

"Everyone else is okay?" Alexis inquired.

Bee shook is head. "All the humans were taken to their respective underground bunker. You were one of a few that managed to get.. separated."

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah, I seem to have a knack for it. But Barricade was following me and.. I couldn't let him hurt the kids.. Do you think that you can you dry my clothes off for me? I would love to get dressed."

Remembering, he opened up what was now a tightly clenched hand, dropping a bundle near Alexis. She looked at it before she turned and looked up at him, eyebrow rising.

"They are Sam's," he explained. "They should.."

"Okay.." She grabbed them, getting up, swaying a little on her feet, he helped her with a digit, heat spreading through him when the cloth slipped a little, lingering down the front of her feminine frame as she caught it, blushing bright.

"Do you need help? I can.."

"I can manage Bee. But thanks. Can you..?"

It took him a moment to get his thoughts back on track, jerking he got up and turned around. A part of him was disappointed that humans were so obviously embarrassed of their natural states, something that only made him that much more curious.

A minute later sounds traveled through the enclave as something impacted directly outside. A demanding, uncompromising voice rand clear throughout the area as it shot inside the temporary safe place.

"Bring her to me Autobot. Or die."

Drawing his weapon, Bumblebee prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation. He was more than ready.


	68. Support

Alexis never would have known her day would have reached a point where she would be pretty much naked, huddled in a cave and seeking warmth from Bumblebee. But that was where she was at. Or had been, until clothes were handed to her as she awkwardly got dressed, her joints stiff, her body flashing with pain she quickly finished up, breaking a record in the meanwhile for the fastest dresser even as she managed to hold firm to the blanket as she did so.

At least when she had been in the world of ice and cold, at least then she had been beautifully numb. Until she got carried away, rescued and revived as warmth pushed through, sensations coming back as they winded up and through Alexis as her wrist screamed out from the slightest move, her body sore.

Pulling the sleeves down on her shirt, Alexis felt Bumblebee stiffen behind her, his gears grinding and clanking softly around them before an external voice rang through the cavern. The scout rising, he went to the entrance, immediately there was arguing. She left the now darkened area, trying to find energy. She was drained, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her, not when he was so close by.

Just about to come to blows, they were, it stopping as she came outside the cave entrance, leaning against the pile of rocks and vines, fingers digging hard against it as she fought to remain standing.

"Starscream."

She thought Bumblebee looked pummeled, but Starscream appeared even more so, indentions winding up his legs, energon leaking from thick gashes, melted sections along his cockpit and many a burned area, a testament that he had been in more than just a little skirmish. Blasters the two had been aiming at each other, but they dropped the moment she appeared, Bumblebee's door panels quivering before he backed up, giving her clearance to pass.

Starscream started to lean down, hand coming toward her, warmth already pushing ahead of the eminent contact, but then it was sharply pulled away, until it came quickly back toward her, Alexis pushed gently back inside the cave, Bumblebee already crashing around, blaster drawn once more before him.

"We are about to have company Starscream."

"So it would appear Autobot."

Before they could say anything further Alexis saw they were surrounded. She was suddenly more wary about how the two in front of her were going to react than the emerging enemies. But she needn't of worried, and she was amazed as she saw the two in action side by side. Amazed even further when not even sixty seconds later the Decepticons that were still standing quickly slid into their alt forms as they made a hasty departure from the ephemeral team.

Stepping outside, snaking around a downed Decepticon as she cautiously passed, she found Bumblebee and Starscream were both looking at her expectedly. It was then Alexis knew they were waiting to see who she was going to go to. But she had other things on her mind, watching the cowardly troops disperse as they caught up with another speeding group, one that looked intent with a purpose. Going forward, Alexis saw she had been right about where they were heading as she licked her dry lips. Turning she found Starscream behind her.

"They are going after the families," she said, voice tense and tight and more than anxious. "You have to stop them. My parents.. the others.. _Please_."

Alexis was prepared to beg, prepared to plea further even though there wasn't much time for it, instead Starscream's thrusters came on-line, the Seeker lifting off the ground as he stared firmly at Bumblebee.

"Take her somewhere safe Autobot."

"You can't stop them alone.. I.."

"Do as I say," Starscream ordered sharply, exasperation flashing in his optics. "I will catch up with you and claim Alexandra when I am through." His voice dropped low, rumbling dangerously. "But be warned Autobot, try to keep her from me and your life shall be forfeit."

And with that he was gone. Her shoulder's slumped as she watched him do so, something internal catching up with Alexis as suddenly her legs wobbled as she fell back, a hand catching her easily. She stared up into blue optics, cringing at the pain as she fought to keep her eyes open, losing as they crashed back down.

"I think I am going to pass out now."

True to her word she did just that.

* * *

Alexis remembered the water, remembered falling inside of it, taken within its icy depths even as it saved her. Liquid crashed into her lungs, hard tugs against her skin, rocks and twigs and other objects tearing against her as she was carried along. Until as if a miracle she found herself spat out upon earth even as she was left frozen and unable to move. She was so terribly cold that she felt it in her bones, sleep trying to overtake her as she struggled to stay awake and get up.

But now she was incredibly warm once more. Heat building and spreading along her limbs, fingers testing and brushing and drawing it in, legs pushing up and down as she rubbed against it, seeking and wanting and needing it as she found it.

And here she was, comfortable and at peace. At least for a quick moment before everything caught up with her, pangs starting in her arm and legs as she cringed and moaned. Eyes opening slowly Alexis brought herself upwards, adjusting to the brightness as she tried to figure out where she was. But it didn't take long as she saw she was in the back-seat of Bumblebee. Pushing the blanket off, she felt the pangs shoot up her arm as if a fire.

"You're awake," the scout declared with delight.

"Yeah," she said, her voice low and tight, a tiredness hitting her that begged for attention. "Where are we headed?"

"We had to abandon the base. We are all heading to the fallback point, or in this case, where our new permanent base will be built. Don't worry about everyone else, besides some minimal injuries everyone is fine and all on their way as well. Optimus has been.."

She interrupted, "Have you heard from Starscream?"

"He is above us."

Her stomach fluttered even as she realized she had known that all along. "Then he is all right."

"Yes. And I must admit that having him fight with us is far preferable than him fighting _against_ us." Bee went on for a bit, telling her of all that Starscream accomplished, her heart speeding up as she listened totally enthralled.

"Did you.. that is.. I know it's just sick curiosity but what exactly happened to Barricade?" Alexis asked, needing to know.

"The last thing I saw, was what was left of him being carried off by Compactor, it will be quite a few cycles before he is fully functional again," Bee reassured.

"Did you.."

"No." Bumblebee cut her off. "Starscream did.. there will be many a 'Con going back to Megatron finding themselves in deep slag, for not only was the attack so obviously not sanctioned, but it was a total failure as well." There was a thick, rather emotional pause. "Did.. did he hurt you?"

She cringed, her tone soft. "Nothing that won't heal. Every time I see him, I think he is going to kill me, and every time he lets me go. Can't say that he doesn't freak me out, because he does, and can't say a part of me doesn't wish that I was capable of killing him, but I am not. But I hope to God, he never gets the chance to touch me again." Alexis hadn't meant to let that slip, but slip it did.

"_How_ did he touch you?"

Alexis found herself squirming, hands finding one another as fingers wrapped together. The way Barricade had been looking at her flashed through her mind, tension building in her muscles.

"Alexis?"

It had only been a touch, and somehow it made her feel dirty and ashamed. She wanted to believe she didn't understand that heated gaze of his, that it meant something entirely different. Alexis remembered then what he said to her, suddenly wanting to believe that it was true.

"Like I was nothing."

* * *

Starscream finding out she was awake, he blocked the scout's path, them driving off the road as he followed. They found themselves in a secluded area, Alexis got out of the Camaro, watching with rapt interest as the two folded, twisted and changed, Bee stepping back and away, yet very much on alert. Alexis went to the Seeker.

He actually looked better than when she last saw him, his automatic repair systems doing much during her short loss of consciousness. Leaning down, his palm extended, she climbed onto it, lifted upwards until she was right before him. She found herself acting as she leaned in, heat rushing to her cheeks at what she was doing, her mouth sliding and pushing against the edge of his own as she kissed him slowly, him holding her carefully as she did so.

"I'm so happy to see you free." It was more than just that, and she knew it, so full of appreciation, awe and a new form of desire as she realized the extent of all he had just accomplished. Such terribly good things that it astounded and gave her such hope.

"Yes, freedom is a rather pleasurable state. Especially when it brings you to me," he stated, his words gentle yet filled with fervor.

"You could have just gone, flown away and kept flying.. what if they.."

"They will not. Not ever again," he said firmly, absolute belief behind his tone.

Alexis frowned, stepping back, she peered up at him. He protected her family according to Bee, countless others as well, helped deter the Decepticon attacks and had even given air support to many as they abandoned the base.

"Then you should go.. go before they catch up with us," she whispered with anguish, doing her best not to look back at Bumblebee, knowing the scout had to be watching. "I can't bear for that to happen to you again, can't bear the thought of you being a prisoner once more."

His digit made contact with her cheek, touching it delicately with the tip. "Then we should get going."

Before she could object, before she even knew what happened, she was seated inside him, the ground disappearing underneath even as she heard Bumblebee come after them, shouts echoing, until a communication channel opened.

"What are you doing Starscream?" Bee asked, his inflection one of disturbance.

"Leaving," the Seeker replied succinctly.

"To where exactly?" the Autobot groused. "You don't even know where the new base is.."

Starscream fed the scout static, terminating the link.

"I can't go with you," Alexis told him, a strange rush building under her skin.

"You make it sound as if you don't want to."

Her eyebrows lifted as she pushed her body back in the seat. Dark clouds welcomed them as they shot through and up into the vast sky. Alexis found it was time certain things were made clear between them. "My life is _here_.. on Earth right now Starscream. I know now more than ever that I am needed here, and while the thought of going away with you, and getting away from all this is beyond tempting, that isn't who I am, or will ever be.. and I ca.."

"You find me a temptation?"

"Among other things."

"Elaborate."

"Starscream I.."

Again he interrupted, this time with more force, "To say I do not have things planned for you would be deceitful, but I will never take from you what is not freely offered. I know you are burdened with values, and that you see things differently than I, but do not fault you for that. When you are my mate, when we are bonded, I will understand. Until then I can only ask you again.. What do you _want_ Alexis?"

"You already believe I will.."

"Yes. No more evasions Alexandra. _Answer_ me."

Words poured out of her, impassioned with honesty. "I want to help free Earth. I want to make sure my family is protected and safe. I want to live a Godly life as I remember to always put him first no matter what.. I want you..." She took a deep breath, knowing what had been on her mind, knowing she had been wanting to say it for a while, but she hadn't been able. But now that she was really in his presence, she couldn't hold back any longer. "..but despite that I can't be with you if you continue to murder and take lives, I care for you Starscream, more than I ever have for anyone, but the things you sometimes do, I can't be a part of that."

"Finally the truth."

"You asked."

"So I did." Starscream allowed. "Now let me be _equally_ candid with you. No one places conditions on me. I am who I am because that is who I need to be. A soldier, a warrior; a killer. I did not get this far by being soft and lenient. I did not survive all these mega-cycles or even become Megatron's second in command by taking it easy. And the presumptuous on your part that the only _right _way to live a life is through peace, mercy and tolerance are not only in error but will get you terminated faster than it took for this Jesus of yours to be betrayed, abandoned and denied right before he was led to his own death."

Alexis hadn't heard him so cruel in a very long time. Her back straightened, fingers wandering to land in her lap before pressing hard against her thighs.

"But he.."

"I am not finished." Starscream interjected. She bit down on her lip, hating the way her eyes started to prickle at the corners, even as she tried to ward off the anger and offense. "However.." His voice lowered, as he became more gentle, the severity dissipating as if only a memory. "..if me not killing, is what enables you to remain with me, it is easily enough done away with, although promising _never_ to kill, _ever_ again is impossible, for we _are_ in the middle of war, and sometimes no matter what, the only option remaining is the taking of a life."

His panel lit up right after that, a com channel opening, a silent conversation going on that she wasn't to hear. But Alexis took the minutes, using them as she settled her mind.

Starscream spoke up, "It seems little one, that for the time being, we shall remain on Earth. Optimus has requested to speak to me. And after careful consideration I have decided on allowing it.. after certain conditions were met of course."

Alexis' seat suddenly lowered back, the small space pushing out around her as Alexis found herself lying back. Head spinning, she shifted as she sat up, human Starscream appearing.

"Now let's see about repairing you." He twisted his body around, pushing on a small panel, it clicked open. He grabbed a couple of items from within and set them near him. She noticed then that his hair actually looked longer, black tendrils curving along his face, sharp bangs cutting even more in front of his dominating red eyes.

"Don't look so worried. I have advanced much in the learning of your anatomy and have created this especially for you," he said, trying to dispel her unease.

Settling before her, his steady gaze wandered over her body as he took in what she was wearing. Sam's clothes while not exactly huge, were still more than a little big. He had her roll up her sleeves and pant legs, a pen like device hovering near her damaged skin a couple of times and then sliding across, light emanating from it. Relief came near instantly. She watched him, so delicate he was with her, a side to him, she hadn't seen yet. Alexis found she rather liked it, finding it more than just nice, but extremely soothing. Finished, Starscream pushed her hair behind her neck, fingers lingering warmly on her nearby flesh as goose bumps spread rapidly on her arms.

He cursed in Cybertronian as his eyes narrowed. "Did Barricade do this?"

Gingerly, she touched her neck, realizing she must have quite the bruising. He tilted her head over to the side, continuing. Alexis floated away as she enjoyed the contact, disappointed more than a little when it broke off.

"Let's see to your wrist."

She held it out to him, Starscream unwrapping the piece of shirt. Alexis didn't realize it was so bad; it was nearly torn apart, lined with deep grotesque cuts, some of her flesh missing, the Decepticon symbol hardly discernible. Flesh meeting the air of the cabin the pain became overwhelming. Starscream acting quickly he swiped the small instrument over the skin and pressed a button on the top, the pangs stopping as he grabbed what looked like a thin spray can.

"That was to numb it, but this may still hurt," he warned.

Alexis shook her head, motioning that she was ready for him to continue. Spraying the substance a plastic like coating covered the wound, stiffening and thickening as her hand became secured underneath it.

"Your bone is now set correctly. I know you have the capability to heal yourself, but there is no need not to assist."

"Thanks." She breathed, suddenly feeling more than just better. He put the stuff away before pushing himself back, leaning against the right cabin wall, lights dimming as the windows were covered with thin paneling.

Lying back, Alexis was suddenly tired, her body so loose and compliant, the aches more than just gone. Her mouth opened as she realized she wanted something else. She wanted Starscream near her, wanted him to hold her, wanted to feel him against her as she slept.

"Come here." It was half a request, but partially a demand. "I did promise that you could touch me."

Starscream's eyebrows rose and his bright eyes opened a little wider at her tone, but he scooted closer just the same. Alexis' stomach clenched at having him do as she asked, it becoming tighter and turning into a couple knots as he lowered himself down, gently pulling her back to him as he held her.

"Yes. Rest Alexis. It will be some time before we arrive."

Her thoughts caught up with her, the things she needed to say remembered. "I wasn't placing conditions on you, I was telling you how things are," she whispered, wanting him to understand. "You mean a lot to be Starscream, but speaking to me like you did earlier.. it hurt."

There was silence for a time. His hand moved along her thigh before curling lightly around her waist, him coming further against her, his chest molding easily against her back; exhaustion was the only thing saving her from what would have otherwise been an overwhelming distraction.

He spoke, "That was not my intention. You stir great emotions from me. I sometimes forget how to redirect them."

"And taking me away?"

"Unavoidable, yet I needed to be with you. Tell me you do not desire my presence as well, and I will take you back to the scout."

Alexis didn't feel threatened, in fact, she felt the complete opposite, a trust there that she hadn't quite felt with him before, the gentleness of his just finished treatment far from forgotten. Alexis found herself relaxing against him, smiling even as her eyelids fell. Starscream taking the silence as her answer.

"Sleep little one. Rejuvenate yourself, allow yourself to heal." Hand moving, she found his own, planting it on top of Starscream's. Knowing as she felt his warmth, his sinewy body, even him breathing against her, that now, yes now she could rest.


	69. Terms

It didn't take long for Alexis to fall asleep, her fingers pressed against his hand, her body stilling as her heart rate slowed. Everything was different than the last time he held her, entirely more intimate and personal. Starscream almost wished that he could fall asleep with her, but he still kept her close, his chest light against her back, he felt the gentle curve of her spine, the soothing rhythm of her breathing in and out.

It wasn't much time after she drifted off that it started to rain, torrents of water pouring down on him from the vast heavens, lightning starting up as it lit up the sky in loud flashes. Masking the sounds he prevented it from disturbing them, not willing to let anything end it any sooner than it needed to, his auto pilot handling everything smoothly.

Alexis' ankle had been broken, now her wrist, and almost her neck as well. Barricade seemed to have the girl in his sights, an interest in her that was predatory and several variations of distorted. But the fact that the hunter didn't kill her outright on one of their multiple encounters, was both disturbing and curious. Starscream had the Decepticon, just a little longer and his end would have been swift yet excruciating, a termination that even the most stalwart warrior feared. And then however Barricade saw the human would no longer have even mattered.

Not to kill. Saying it was one thing, putting it into action was another. When the war had first started there wasn't a cycle that didn't go by that he didn't get more than his share of kills, many an Autobot losing their spark as he ended their life viciously and without regard. Of course Starscream knew there were many things worse than death, many a punishment and torment that could be implemented that could make one wish he had shown them such a mercy. For death _could_ be a mercy, sometimes even a blessed release.

A thought lifted to the surface, a precarious subject that he tended to deny and shove down. Life for humans was a vapor, a measure of days, weeks, and precious few years. Nearly a quarter of her life Alexis had already lived and all of that without him. A quarter more Alexis would have if she was lucky before age started to catch up, death coming and following her around as it waited to claim her. Unrivaled anger swelled in his belly, tightening his grip he wanted to feel more of Alexis against him. Lifting her hand gently into the air Starscream examined it, seeing that over that last two hours of her rest, already she had healed a good deal.

Seeming to sense Starscream's pull, Alexis shifted, turning around, facing him as she curled into him. One of her legs brushed against his, life exhaled out of her as it fanned against him, noses nearly touching.

He couldn't lose her. The girl who he had captured and enslaved, the girl who had shaken so when he first spoke to her, not even able to look at him at first, until she persevered with such defiance and will- and all that not even to save herself, but the life of another. Even then he knew she was going to be trouble and someone he was going to have to watch, never would he had known how right he had been, or what sort of twisted turn it would all take.

Still with Megatron he would have been if he never met her, doing his master's bidding as he plotted and schemed, waiting for the perfect opportunity to overthrow the his leader as he took his rightful place at the head of the Decepticon army. But he couldn't have let it continue, couldn't stand the idea at all at what Megatron and the medic planned to do with Alexis, something that would have never been possible at all if Starscream never saved her- infusing her with his energy and persistent nanites; just another irony of circumstance and outcomes.

And what would he have done if she had clung to the scout? The two had become close, and he had heard the Bee speak of his love to Alexis, simpering and pleading with her as he begged for her consideration. Not that it did him much good in the end.

For Alexis belonged to him.

* * *

Alexis waking up was an entirely pleasant thing to watch. The stretching, the yawning, the way she scooted her legs back and forth across him, her eyes lazily opening, then dropping, then flashing back open when she saw where she was. Head lifting slowly, she stared up in his optics.

"How did I get here?" Her hands pressed against him, one softly drifting down his leg where he had positioned her hours ago. Starscream got the impression once more that she didn't mind touching the real him at all. "And did you do that? There is no way I could have slept through that!" Alexis stared behind him, scooting up onto her legs as she leaned forward, looking past him at the wide expanse of a hole that he had made in the building upon his entry. Her isolated in his cabin spared her from being waken early.

"You _did._" He let her know.

"Uh.." She backed up a little, yawning a little before she wiped her eyes, head tilting she peered around her. "Are we inside a mall?"

An eye ridge rose. He shifted as he gently picked her up before placing her on the ground. "You need warmer apparel," he explained, little concerned about the destruction he had caused to do so.

"Okay," was all she said after she looked down at her loose fitting clothes. Walking away from him rather lethargically, sparring him a couple backwards glances, a smile curled on her lips as she parted. Even with the high domed ceiling, the place was a tight squeeze, but he wasn't about to leave her unattended.

Fortunately, it took little time for Alexis to return, clothes that fit her once more upon her, and by the looks of it, she had cleaned herself as well, flesh pink and free of dirt and blood.

"I'm done," she announced, stepping closer to him, he noticed she had some bottled water in her hand, some sort of food as well. Lifting her up he placed her back on his leg, her sitting down silently as she finished what she was eating.

And then once more they were in the air. Darkness expanded around them, soft rain drops spilling out of the sky to gently land on his frame.

"How long did I sleep?" Alexis asked. Examining her hands, fingers brushed over her now healed wounds, the sealing compound over her wrist now dissolved.

"Nine hours."

"Oh." She scrunched her nose, shifting back in the seat. "How long until we meet up with Optimus?"

"Not long now." Already he had surveyed the meeting spot, and once more he was circling around it, scanning it deeply to make sure there would be no surprises. Finishing up with that, he spoke once more, a subject that had long been on his processor.

"It is time that we joined."

For some reason, Alexis started to cough, a rough patch of noise that had her eyes watering. Able to contain herself, she inhaled and exhaled a couple of times loudly, hands crossing before her as she grabbed onto her elbows.

"What?" She managed, her eyes intent on his blinking equipment, before they shifted to his monitor. "_What_ did you say?"

"It is time we joined," he repeated, words coming out slower, warmth building into a firm fire underneath them, one that made her flush as she shivered.

"I.." she stammered, swallowing hard she took another moment before continuing. "I, if you are saying what I think you are saying.. that is.. I mean.. you see.. I was taught to honor God with my body and to make no provision for my flesh, and have vowed to remain.. pure until.."

He listened to her words, amused by her nervousness and loss of stability in her vocals that he had caused. Starscream realized with disappointment, that it was a conversation to be continued another time. His sensors letting him know that his expected company had arrived, he began his decent.

"Wait here," he told her after they landed, not wanting to leave her, but knowing the area was clear. Shifting, Starscream stood before Alexis, lowering down he held out his hand. She walked toward it, seeing her weapon in the middle of his palm, cleaned and ready.

She took it slowly. Snapping it on her other wrist without protest. She was distracted and he didn't have to figure out why. The steady blush upon her skin was more than spelling it out along with the way she could barely look at him. He felt her eyes on him as he strode away. Starscream did not need to go far to find Prime.

A highway they were on, one that was vast as it was empty. Nothing able to be hidden along or on it. Or no one. Headlights shown forth from the blue and red 'Bot, making the Autobot leader look like an ominous shadow creature before the lights were dimmed, Optimus stepping forward.

"Well? What do you want Prime?" Starscream groused, beginning the conversation as he stopped several feet away. "What is so important that you called me here?" He saw that Optimus seemed to be looking elsewhere, his attention looming past him, obviously seeing Alexis.

"I assume Alexis has been taken care of?" Prime inquired.

"As long as she is with me. She shall be.. taken care of." Starscream snapped, finding himself very much frustrated with the intonation. "Now get to the reason you brought me here Prime. My patience is already waning."

"You have taken the role of her protector. You _want_ Alexis to be safe. And as your actions speak for you, you care about her a great deal."

"Get to the point."

Wasting no more time, Prime did just that. "I do not believe I am going far in my presumptions when I state that you and I now share the same goal. We both want this war to end. For Megatron to.."

Starscream chuckled, before he started to roar with laughter. Prime crossed his arms over his vast chassis, eye ridges rising high.

"Really Prime? Do my audio receptors device me or are you making a speech of recruitment?"

"Is it really that unexpected?"

"Just a day ago I was in a cell that you yourself put me in. You are in no position to offer me anything, and I have heard enough. I want nothing more to do with any of this.. stay on this retched planet, have your little war. As for me, I have more important things to attend to now." Turning sharply, Starscream got all of two paces away.

Optimus spoke, his vocals unwavering and firm, "Forcibly take Alexis away from her home and all she knows, and she will resent you. I may not be in the position to presume about you, but I know and have talked enough to Alexis to see that she loves her planet and her family as well."

"She will get over it," the Seeker seethed, whipping back around. He was tired of the blue optics that were drilling into him.

"Will she?"

"_What_ do you _want_ from me?"

"Join us Starscream. Yesterday you saved many lives, both of humans and Autobots, things that show you are capable of so much more. You could help us bring an end to this. Help us bring down Megatron and terminate his reign of terror."

"And what would ever convince me to do such a foolish thing?" Starscream had to know.

Optimus averted his optics. His gaze shifting and landing past him towards Alexis once more. "I believe whether you admit it or not, you want the best for her. Help us free her planet. Reverse what you yourself started."

"This is ridiculous," he spat out.

"Is it?" Prime asked with conviction "Then why are you already working on redemption? Why have you bothered to save anyone.. or even Alexis?"

"I don't have to justify any of my actions to you," Starscream replied, his vocals filled with animosity and resistance.

"No. You do not." The Autobot leader agreed easily. "Nor am I asking you to. You can leave. You can run. You may even manage to take her with you. Yet aren't you ready for your life to mean more than being the instrument of destruction and chaos? Aren't you tired of playing the role of a _coward_?"

It shouldn't have struck him as it did, but the words pounded through Starscream, shaking his core and his very programming. He knew then that there was no getting away from it, truth hitting him that he had denied, knowing that war was out there and waiting for him, it was not just isolated on Earth, but spread through the Galaxy. The only thing that could ever end it was situated on the planet he was- Megatron. Ambitions soared as he thought of the Decepticon commander's defeat, a pure rush of energy as he thought of him being the one to accomplish it. Old pleasurable thoughts flowed to the surface.

"If I agree to this, there is one thing we will settle here and now," Starscream said with ultimate conviction.

"Which is?"

"I'll never truly join you. And I will never be an Autobot. And don't think I will ever forget the fact that you imprisoned me and were going to leave me to rust on Cybertron, nor the fact that you tried to separate me from Alexis."

* * *

It was some time before they reached terms. Optimus patient to the point of being an annoyance, Starscream demanding as provisions were forced to be made.

Walking away, hearing Optimus transforming and driving away from him, he felt strange satisfaction. Heaviness hit him when his optics lowered onto an expectant Alexis. Starscream knew once more that things weren't going to be like he so desperately wanted.


	70. Unity

Alexis was left to herself for a couple hours. Standing there she watched the exchange between Optimus and Starscream, her finally sitting down on the road, but not for long, drawing back up on her feet, she started to pace a little, curious to what the two were talking about. A strange sight indeed was before her, Optimus' headlights dimmed low, the shine of metal here and there that glimmered in the darkness. Frames illuminated with a soft glow, sharp edges and muted colors, movements that made shadows stretch and dance on the long road below.

She caught a couple of words here and there, enough to have her curiosity grow as she got closer and closer to the two as time passed, before falling back to where she had been left. Trying to sit down once more, Alexis kept her gaze forward.

Wind picked up, brushing against her exposed cheeks as she pulled her hood closer around her face, it stopped raining some time ago, leaving her with the smell of dampness and pavement, the cold wet ground more than apparent underneath, even as she sat on one of her jackets.

It was strange, the emptiness of it all despite that she was far from alone. The night was thick upon her, clouds now thin and opening up the sky. Up above stars blazed, twinkling as they seemed to pulse out a soundless tune.

Her vision adverted to Starscream, wandering up his long frame to rest upon his wings. A shiver ran through her back as it made its way to her mouth, teeth clanking together softy as she shivered. His words replayed through her head; that of them joining. She knew exactly what he meant just by the tone behind the words. And when Alexis had forced him to repeat what he said, she couldn't help it when it made her heart kick up inside her, a strange elation building in her chest. His voice so full of something, that it was impossible to ignore.

She couldn't believe it when they landed, the conversation forced to come to an end. Alexis found she had wanted to scream, to tug on him, to stop Starscream from walking away. However, she did nothing. Afraid what might have happened if she did. For he had frightened her, yet in an entirely new way. A fear that took her breath away as strange possibilities hummed to her flesh, making it bristle in a rather pleasing manner.

The conversation between the two now over, she found Starscream standing before her. Alexis watched with extreme fascination as Optimus shifted and folded into his alt mode, disappointment found as she realized she would have loved to talk to him herself. Then curiosity why she wasn't taken, especially if the Seeker was still considered an enemy.

"Come," Starscream commanded, the word having her jump up and stretch as the jet appeared once more, ladder dropping down. Climbing up she positioned herself inside, buckling in as she waited for him to speak.

Stunned, she listened. Overjoyed that he was going to assist the Autobots in taking Megatron down, respect and unbridled appreciation growing within. She almost couldn't believe it, it making her so happy that she found herself smiling, laughing a little as she did so. And then he told her that he was leaving Earth- the words not quite reaching Alexis as she assimilated what he had just said. When they did, she found herself stunned once more, even as she felt something was off.

"If this is to succeed, I need my own soldiers around me, and it is due time I found my wingmates."

"Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

Starscream seemed pleased that she remembered their names, the jet shifting to the left as they made a long turn, earth flashing underneath them as they flew by an iced over plan. For once she didn't ask where they were heading. She enjoyed the view, the Air Commander's voice more than catching her attention, just by the soft tone alone.

"One of Optimus' requirements is that I leave you on Earth for now. He believes if I take you with me I might not return. He is correct.. Alexandra?"

She heard her name echo through the cabin. Alexis had known something wasn't quite right. A part of her felt relief, another part rejection and a sharp stab of panic, before it settled into a painful sadness that overwhelmed. Alexis found that she was unable to speak, even as she knew everything was decided.

"I thought you would be pleased," Starscream said, and she realized he was actually teasing her. She smiled halfheartedly, or at least tried to. "You stated you did not want to leave Earth," he reminded.

"Yes, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave you." A dull ache lifted from her belly, rising into her chest as she understood that once more her world was about to change. She wanted to cry, to scream, to beg him to stay. But she didn't. She was impressed with him, even astounded, so she choked on those wanted reactions as she bit on her tongue, trying hard not to be selfish, not knowing exactly why it was a bad thing if she was.

And then she found they were landing, peering down Alexis saw she recognized the place, the abandoned air field they had visited what seemed like an eon ago. Starscream rolled into the hangar bay, as they came to a smooth stop. She exited the craft.

Alexis hadn't even reached the ground when Starscream appeared before her, turning her around, pressing her hard against the ladder as his lips found her own. She felt his passion and desperation, her taken aback by his apparent want of her. Her hands wrapped freely around his neck as he pulled her tighter against him. Fingers drifted to tug in his hair, her fighting the need to breathe until the last possible moment, parting from him as she gushed oxygen into her empty lungs.

Starscream looked at her, hand coming toward Alexis' face as he brushed against her so gently. His eyes were so full and alive, smoldering so that she almost forgot she needed to continue to breathe. And then the human him was gone. Familiar sounds caused her to take the last two steps down the rail as he started his transformation, him standing tall before her not even moments later.

Her body screamed. The small contact ended leaving her with the feeling of sudden starvation. Her mouth was pleasantly sore from his ferocity. But she wasn't disappointed, far from it, a nervous little tingle spreading through her limbs as he picked her up, hands pressing against the inside of his palm. Alexis enjoying the feel of his smooth metal against her as she stared up at him.

But Starscream's focus was elsewhere, him leading them deeper into the hangar bay. A purpose was inside of him that had her chest tightening. Fear came back as her mind spoke of his intent. Alexis found him sitting slowly down, just as he had that night she had fallen asleep when they had been there last, only this time instead of settling her on the ground, he placed her on his leg.

Optics bright and the only source of illumination, he started to speak, "You know what I want." He rumbled, and his tone alone was enough to make the blood rush through her veins.

"Starscream I.."

But he made the words die within her, moving so quickly, yet the contact so tender, his digit gliding over her mouth, before he pulled back.

"Your innocence is as enticing as it is known to me, so is the fact that you are not ready to have sexual relations with me. But we shall be bonded just the same. And for now I am willing to settle for.. a simple connection.. a sharing of minds, thoughts and spirits.. of a coming together." He went on, telling her what it involved, him not making a move to touch her again even as he watched her closely. She should have felt embarrassed, but she realized soon enough that it wasn't as she assumed. Alexis bit down on a smile when she realized, in his actions, and despite his demand, that he was showing her more than just respect, but consideration.

"Do you submit to me?" he asked at the end of it, him shifting a little as he took her in. Alexis was starting to wonder when his commands had started to sound more like a request, the tone was the same, his optics as fierce as ever, and yet underneath it all she knew there was now a choice.

"You really want to.. do this with me? You really want.."

"Yes," he said, the force of the one word washing over her as he kept his view upon her, an obsessive calm about him that penetrated the area.

"But it might not even work it might not.. I mean I am human and.."

"We shall try. We shall see. I believe it will."

The softness in his words was what did it for Alexis, despite the intensity in his gaze. Her head was shaking before she managed to even realize her decision. "Okay," she finally breathed, anxiety trying to take root as she pushed it back.

"You will need to relax Alexis. Lie Back. Take off your coat."

She blushed even as she did as Starscream asked. She found she wanted to be close to him as much as he did her. The delirious rush from his kiss stilled as she focused on his optics, a calm coming over her as she stretched back on his palm. And then everything went black, before she could even consider panicking, she felt a light pressure against her arm. Alexis' world erupted as it expanded. She was hardly conscious of the hangar bay, the feel of metal and of his touch dimmed as she closed her eyes.

It was almost too much at first, images, sensations, emotions, memories, so many things crashing into her mind as if a dam broke inside. She felt a sharp pang spreading in her temple, but she ignored it, trying desperately to cling to what she was seeing and feeling. But that power was elusive, until she gave up entirely, and that was when things slowed a little, as if her realizing she couldn't control it gave her what she had been seeking all along.

Alexis still saw so much, experienced plenty, her dreams she had from him, not comparing to actually seeing the real thing. One thing shot through and then another, a pace that she tried desperately to keep up with, but it was too much. She saw war, and violence, saw worlds destroyed and lives taken. Then saw him before it all; Starscream a scientist, Cybertron filled with peace and tranquility. Then memories pushed forward again as he was beaten by Megatron, left in the throne room unable to move as he leaked vast amounts of energon, ashamed and bitter and the first awakenings of revenge, dark emotions that would turn into an obsession for retribution and absolute domination. Alexis saw lovers and enemies, friends and deeds, more and more events as she heard and felt and even knew what he was thinking at those times. Clarity far from reached, it all shuttered and ripped through her, chaos in the interpretation as her brain tried to function.

And then Alexis heard Starscream in her mind, a soft whisper rising in volume. The ability to focus on his memories lost once more.

"_Open yourself to me. Deny me no longer_."

"I don't know how," she responded, her voice sounding so far away. She felt disconnected and yet surrounded entirely, floating away and beyond, through and between, above and beyond. Starscream was all around her as he let her soak in who he was. The Seeker more complicated and intricate than she had ever assumed; so dangerous with still untapped powers, full of ambitions and ideas, a vision for a future that enticed and repelled, a repulsion for humanity that only dimmed when he thought of her. Yet there was another part of him, a part that shined in contrast to his sharp internal edges, a bliss increasing that sung her name with abandon, a chorus of warm emotion circling around her.

"_Let the fear go_."

It was then that Alexis knew she was scared, scared of what he may see of her. Scared of sharing with him everything that had brought her to who she was now. Until a memory of a recent dream of his came through, one, which was filled with emotion, an emotion that was all his and openly revealed, a vulnerability, she didn't know him capable of.

Alexis let him in. Walls fell as her mind sought Starscream's, touching his as everything merged. Sensation climaxed as he lived through her life. He watched her grow up, watched her succeed and fail, watched how she dealt with both. Watched her love and hate, watched her as she prayed and worshiped. Watched as she rebelled and fought, as she was punished and chastised.

Too quickly her life passed her by, until she found herself in her room with Diana, planning the trip that was to change everything. Her best friend getting married, the cause of it all, the two wanting to have one last adventure before.. She pulled back from the next memories, slinking away as once more she saw the accident, reliving her own emotions even as she found herself stuck inside the car once more, metal caved in around her, the sounds of sirens, the heavy stench of blood and metal, the pounding of her heart as she turned to her friend, horns blaring loudly only to be covered by her own screams.

The pace seemed to pick up once more, pushing forward. One memory played after another, her feeling Starscream there throughout it all as she led him through it, Alexis finding more control as it continued. His emotions danced around her own as he reacted strongly to all that he saw, felt and experienced.

It was all so strange and exotic, Alexis suddenly feeling her body once more as everything turned into strange flashes of emotions and thoughts. It was then that she realized how barely contained he was, how hard it was for Starscream to hold back what should have been the inevitable. Her touching his spark, drawing in his essence as they..

Sensual, desire, heat, need, temptation, power, hunger, touch, completion.

For the first time in her life, she knew what it truly meant to be wanted. Starscream sparing her nothing as he showed her what he imagined and wished to obtain. The imagery alone showing her he knew what her body was capable of.

"Starscream," she found herself whimpering, the connection dimming around her as she felt him pull away. Alexis started to open her eyes, finding it difficult, her lids heavy, finally managing after several attempts. Starscream leaned forward, soft light emanating from his chest as it receded slowly, his optics coming back on-line as he claimed her view with his firm gaze.

_"It is done. You are mine alone."_

Alexis knew it was true when the declaration was whispered directly into her mind.

He let her rest for a while on his leg, not making even the slightest move to touch her. She sat up, her body aching and stiff, muscles tight, as if she had been lying there for some time. Once more, she wondered just how long what they had done took. Already her mind was trying desperately to sort through all that she had seen, even as she knew it would take longer than her life would allow; so much information that she was surprised her head didn't split and cave inward.

"You were planning to kill them," she suddenly spoke, her words soft despite the accusation, her voice raspy. Alexis picked up the coat ready to put it back on, but he was so warm, Alexis found she didn't need to. Dropping it, she lifted her head up to him.

Starscream moved a little underneath, until he scooped her up, lowering himself down as he released her near the top of his canopy. She walked closer to it, turning around as she leaned against it, noticing he was even warmer in the area.

"You will have to elaborate," Starscream finally answered. Alexis surprised by the exhaustion in his voice.

"Can't you.. can't you read my mind?"

"It doesn't quite work like that, not yet at least little one. While it will be possible sometimes, it will most likely work when emotions are at their peak."

"Oh. Mikaela, Sam and Bee.." she whispered, forcing her hands to stay in her lap even as they seemingly tried to have a mind of their own. Strongly wanting to feel Starscream underneath them. "You were going to help them escape as you said, only you were going to make sure they were caught.. killed. You _wanted_ them dead."

"So I did," he admitted easily.

She shook her head. "You were wrong though.. I may have become.. dependent on you, but I would have never wanted you after that. And I.."

"Would have killed yourself to prevent me from having you? We both know it was an idle thought. And now I know why you looked so.. flustered when I returned to my quarters after the battle of Kansas. Speaking to Prowl were we?"

"Getting aroused were you?" She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. Finding herself embarrassed at her outburst. Heat spread in her cheeks as she remembered the particular memory, the foreign feeling of experiencing his desire for her during it so palatable, the aching need behind it so strong even now that she started to wonder exactly what he had picked up from her. Not quite that she knew, he was far more experienced than she was, and way more knowledgeable about those kinds of desires. She knew though, somewhere underneath her contemplations, that Starscream was looking forward to awakening such things in her.

"Are you disappointed because it wasn't pain I felt?"

His words caught her off guard, she shook her head as if to clear it as she found herself suddenly flustered. She really had been wanting to hurt him when he forced her to repair his wing, really had thought she had been causing him pain, and Alexis knew she had been glad of it.

"I.. that is.. well.. now I am not," she managed.

"Even then you had the most.. soothing touch." There was an ominous pause, a shift in Starscream's tone that cracked through the dark expanse around them. "You never spoke of Barricade's advances toward you."

"Advances? Don't you mean torture?" She frowned, knowing he must have felt her shame at the Barricade incident, but not wanting to dwell on that. She sucked in a long breath, calming her voice. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving in the morning? How long are you going to be gone?"

Even from their rather intimate contact that answer had been illusive, despite everything they had shared. She knew not everything between them was revealed. He himself hesitant of what she may have seen as he filtered things. She herself holding things back as well.

"Starscream?" Alexis shifted, turning around, her hands moving down to stroke him gently, not able to stop herself any longer, not wanting to either.

"Not any longer than I need to be. Slag it!" He spat the two words. His tone full of violence. "What can Optimus do if I take you with me anyway?"

"He can doubt your word and question your motivations," she told him.

"In time I would find the key to defeating Megatron on my own. I do not need Optimus. I do not need to.."

"Perhaps it is time for a change of tactics," she whispered, knowing he himself had thought such. "I would love to go with you Starscream. I think you know that, but I know, even if I allowed myself that I would be a distraction, and probably in the way, and there are other things that.."

"..I should force you anyway. Do you know what patience is for me? Do you know how difficult it is to obtain, _especially_ when concerning you?"

Starscream didn't speak for several minutes after that. Alexis leaned back once more, closing her eyes, just remembering the moment as she soaked everything in, shooing away the melancholy that was in the back of her head.

"You do not want me to go Alexis. Saying so is _not_ being selfish. In fact, I command you to declare it."

* * *

Alexis hadn't been able to say it. She wanted to more than anything, but something was stopping her. They didn't speak for a while after that, her convincing herself to do something else relatively hard as she laid down upon him, stretching out on her back even as she forced herself to stay awake. One of his hands came to rest beside her.

Morning came too soon, never before had she not wanted the light to shine, even as she waited for the dawn to break through. A terrible heaviness was building, it getting harder to breathe.

"I don't want you to go," Alexis finally whispered, knowing full well he heard her. "But I will be here when you return."

Movement started, her sliding motion halted as his hand found her body. He sat upwards as she was positioned once more on his leg.

"I will stop at nothing to find you again," he vowed.

Alexis moved toward his hand, getting down on her knees she kissed the top of his middle digit, putting every promise and feeling into the fleeting touch.

"He is here for you," Starscream announced with strong regret, nothing said about that aspect until that very moment, even as she should have known he would have already prepared for someone to pick her up. The time upon them, she knew Starscream wasn't one to put things off either.

They moved forward and out of the hangar, Alexis put down on the ground as he transformed, him leaning down for a lingering moment as he gave her a small package. Alexis couldn't believe that was it, couldn't believe she could so easily let him go. No. She knew it wasn't easy. It was hard. The hardest thing she had had to do in a long while. And if she had been given any more time at all to think things through, her actions wouldn't have been as they were. Even now it was a fight inside, her chest tightening as once more she fought to breathe.

His take off was smooth and fast, air rushing by as sound filled the quiet morning. She watched the entire time, kept watching even when he became nothing but a speck, kept watching when there was nothing to see but a trail of dissipating smoke that winded upwards and across the sky.

Alexis found herself crying at his extreme departure, no good-byes said, no proclamations of love, even if there was really no need. So much they had shared earlier, and that was more than there. She understood him not wanting to drag things out and knew without a doubt that he would return to her no matter what. Nothing would stop him from coming back to her.

Her mind suddenly hummed as she felt him, as if he was standing beside her, his tantalizing voice wafting through her mind. She closed her eyes. Listening.

"_Be vigilant. I will contact you soon.. my Alexandra.." _

She didn't move for some time. A form of shock catching up with Alexis that settled in her body. Until she found herself turning, walking toward the waiting car. Yellow and black drove toward her slowly before a door popped open. She shook her head, putting her coat on, finding the gloves in her pocket as she placed them unhurriedly upon her hands. Looking down at the small parcel, she hugged it to her body. A need to open it right then and there was so overwhelming even as she denied it.

"I would like to walk for a while," she told Bumblebee, knowing as she looked skywards that it was a lie, she didn't want to walk- she wanted to fly- to be flying with Starscream. So far, they had come since her capture, since him trying to kill her, since betraying her and even Earth itself when he started a war that humanity was dragged into the middle of.

But he had given her much since then, and so much had changed, forgiveness no longer a question as her trust grew. His demands for her to stay at his side actually becoming something she herself desired. Starscream leaving her as hard as it was for her to watch him go. For no longer did he consider himself alone. Not anymore. And nothing would ever change what he had become to her; the dark spark of her very renewal, now the one worth waiting for.


End file.
